


Star Wars: Galaxy At War I: Retribution

by SWEULover2007



Series: Star Wars: Galaxy at War [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Legends, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-16 11:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 187,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWEULover2007/pseuds/SWEULover2007
Summary: The New Republic is engaging the Empire on multiple fronts, all the while preparing for far worse enemies to reveal themselves to the galaxy. With Tau Palpatine and his allies on the offensive, it will take everything they have to restore freedom and Iluvatar's light throughout all peoples. Rated M to be safe.





	1. Dramatis Personae and Dromund Kaas Mission Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Tuesday, September 17, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I did some homework, read more of Star Wars: Thrawn (I should be done with that book by tomorrow, or tonight if I really wanted to), and finished my previous story, Star Wars: Shadow Wars II: Escalation, a few hours ago. I’m quite proud of my work, and glad that a bunch of people are reading it. I just wish that Squasher’s AU could become official, as it’s far better than the current Star Wars canon, at least in my opinion. So, I’m starting my third story that’s set in Squasher’s AU, and things have really diverted from both timelines! Man, does it feel like a lifetime ago that I discovered fanfiction, and it’s been a great time on this website. I’m glad that I started writing, as my skills have vastly improved thanks to the experience, and helpful criticism from Squasher and JSailer. So, in other news, DaWitcher is back on the web, and he updated his story this morning. I can’t wait to read his take on The Witcher, as he’s very brilliant with his interpretation of that universe. But, I must ask if you could pray for me, as I’m going through a… difficult struggle right now that’s leading me astray from my lord Jesus Christ, and I want to go back onto the straight and narrow. I’d rather not go into any specifics, but I could use some prayers, just like countless others are, I know. Well, time to get started on my story. Fair warning, it’ll take a while to write this chapter, as I need to rewrite much of my material, considering that I altered my material from the last couple of chapters in Escalation, and my current material is ill-suited for the battles to come. Wish me luck!

Star Wars: Galaxy At War I: Retribution

_Dramatis Personae _

Ahsoka Tano Palpatine; Jedi Knight, New Repubilc “Fulcrum” Network Leader (Togruta Female)

Akku Seii II; Mandalorian Captain (Anzati Male)

Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Master (Human Cyborg Male)

Bail Organa: New Republic Chief of State (Human Male)

Barton Coburn; Imperial Admiral (Human Male)

Celebion; Dúnedain Ranger (Human Male)

Connor Uriel; Jedi Apprentice (Human-Kynachi Male)

CT-7567 “Rex”; Clone Captain (Human Male)

Darth Bahl’al; Dark Lord of the Sith; Imperial Sovereign Protector (Humanoid Male)

Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine; Dark Lord of the Sith, Galactic Emperor (Human Male)

Darth Vader; Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of Imperial Military (Human Male Clone)

Jarael Chantique; Medic/Psychiatrist (Iskalloni Female)

Kal Skirata; Mandalorian Clan Leader, New Republic Colonel (Human Male)

Mitth'raw'nuruodo (“Thrawn”); Imperial Commodore/New Republic Agent (Chiss Male)

Nagme Jamaane; Shamed One/Former Master Shaper (Yuuzhan Vong Female)

Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Master, New Republic Councilman (Human Male)

Occisor; Cult Leader, Daemon Host (Human Male)

Sarcev Quest; Dark Jedi, Imperial Deserter (Human Male)

Tau Palpatine; Jedi Knight, New Republic Councilman (Human Male) 

Trachta; Imperial Grand Moff/New Republic Agent (Human Cyborg Male) 

Vega Ryal; Jedi Knight, New Republic Agent (Human Male)

Ventis Uriel; Former Inquisitor/Jedi Apprentice (Human Male) 

Wullf Yularen; New Republic Intelligence Director and Councilman (Human Male)

**Nelona 27th, 14 BBY**

**Onboard the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Tenacious_**

**In Hyperspace, En Route to Dromund Kaas**

**24 Hours From the Dromund System**

Vega Ryal, Jedi Knight of the reborn Jedi Order, was pacing through the hallways of the New Republic capital ship, making his way to the hangar bay. The crew kept their distance, knowing the man was in something of a mood, and in truth he was. There was a deep boiling unease in him; a kind of angsted rage that made him want to hit something.

Normally, he kept such things under control by punching things or slicing them or bashing them with his Goudendag, specifically the monstrous Grimm of the world of Remnant. Unfortunately, such an option wasn't available, and no amount of physical exercise or meditation could keep the beast in him at bay. He needed a mission.

The hangar doors opened, and he found the rest of the strike team there. His eyes ran through the lot of them. The leaders of the Light Sith Auron and Asajj Ventress were talking with Anakin Skywalker about something he couldn't hear while Auron helped adjust his cumbersome silver armor.

On the other side of the hangar, Quinlan Vos and Elezar Ahohite were sparring under the watchful eyes of Master Tholme, who stamped his cane with mock frustration at the pair. "Children, take this seriously. It's a fight, not a dance."

"Master, of course this is a dance," Elezar grinned, "if it were anything else, we'd have to kill one another. And I'd really hate to kill Quinn over here."

Quinlan smiled thinly at him, "Please, you've barely even landed a hit on me."

Elezar pointed behind him, "I'm pretty sure that dent over in that shipping crate says otherwise."

"Yeah, thanks for that!" someone called in the distance.

Eleazar grinned sheepishly, "I'm sure it will buff out."

"Sure." Tholme said dryly, suddenly smacking him over the head with his cane, "I think I've honed down your issue, Eleazar. You lack restraint. You'd tackle any issue with the grace of a thermo-hammer, even if that is not required."

Eleazar rubbed his head, his grin never going away. "I had to improvise by myself for six years, Master Tholme. Besides, those savages in power armor learned the hard way that Jedi are no easy prey."

"Yes, we get it. You survived being hunted by the Knights on one of their training worlds. You only told that story a hundred times." Quinlan groaned.

"Still true, and here we are now."

"I would not let your accomplishments blind you, son. After all, when you enter the battlefield, your past victories do not carry much weight." Tholme told him.

"Aside from the fact that I am alive and my enemy is mostly dead?" Eleazar pointed out. Tholme was not amused, and Eleazar sighed, "I understand your point, master. I will keep that in mind."

"That's all I can ask, now again, and take it seriously."

"Are you alright?" Vega turned to see that Anakin looming over him, having crossed the room while Vega had been eavesdropping.

"I'm okay," he shrugged, "just watching my step-mother's husband throw Quinlan around and get chewed out."

"You don't think of Eleazar as your step-father?"

Vega shrugged again, "I just don't him very well. He disappeared a long time before I entered the picture. So, I just don't know how I feel about him right now."

Anakin watched as Eleazar and Quinlan again engaged in their bout, "Well, he's a good man. Naomi chose well."

"I'm sure she did." Vega nodded absently, "I just need to get to know him more before I make any firm judgments."

"I should have taken that advice with Palpatine." Anakin sighed.

"We all make mistakes, some more than others."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Vega blew out an air of frustration, "Honestly? I'm vexed at the fact I have to work so closely with the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Because of what they did to you?"

"Yes," he let out a restrained snarl, "and what they forced me to do. But I suppose you're already familiar with that, what with Ventress and Auron over there."

"I actually don't have an issue working with them," Anakin admitted offhandedly, "Ventress helped my apprentice during her darkest moment, and Auron is just a kid. Besides, considering what I was… and what I did," he sighed wearily, "I actually understand how you feel, but it was not from working with them."

"Who then?"

"A'Sharad. It's funny actually. I liked the man a lot as a kid, but after what happened to my mother," he couldn't finish the sentence so he moved on, "if only I had listened to him, turned myself in for what I did to the Tuskens, perhaps none of this would've happened."

"Why did you do it? I understand taking revenge on the men who tortured her, force knows I wanted to kill A'denn for the longest time, but the woman and children--"

"You don't understand the context of what happened there. The men were not the only ones who were torturing her. The children did too, as a right of passage. And the women were keeping her alive just so that they could torture her again and again until they couldn't anymore. In my eyes, they were all guilty."

Vega looked down and to the side, "I can understand that. I feel the same towards the Vong. It's almost like whenever we encounter barbarism, we have to respond in kind. Despite the fact that this group is from a different world ship, I still can't help but feel vitriolic hatred rise up and tell me to kill them all in retribution."

"Vega," Anakin put his hand worriedly on his shoulder, "I know that rage all too well. But the moment you let it out, unleash it even for a second, innocent people will die. That is not something you want on your conscience, no matter how tempting the release is. I am the result of that."

"What would you have me do then? Forgive them?"

"No. A long time ago, I heard a phrase on a border world from an old lawman I should've taken more seriously. 'The greatest revenge one can have is to not become like his tormentor.' You say you hate the Vong for what they did to you. Then do not take up their methods, and do not become like them. Be the better man and rob them the satisfaction for bringing you low."

"You want my opinion? You should look at the positives." Auron said, coming in and wrapping his arm around Vega's shoulder.

"And what would that be you, sith spawn?" Vega asked sardonically.

"Well, look at you, you're a giant of a man packing all those muscles. The lady's are practically throwing themselves at you by now."

Vega turned to Auron, "That is literally by design. The Vong engineered me to be desirable for the purp-"

"See? Gonna happen soon."

"That doesn't mean I like it."

"Vega, this is me you're talking to. Don't sell me that whole puritan crap."

"If I recall correctly, you planted that magazine on my bed!"

"Excuse me?" Anakin said scoldingly, "Auron, would you stop trying to get your pupils in trouble? We're in the middle of a damn war."

"More the reason!" Auron grinned widely, "Best way to fight depression is to be hilarious and stupid. Well, not too stupid, but still! Even Noami's husband gets it, and he was hunted on a death world--"

"We know!" Vega groaned, "I was there too, remember?"

"Yeah, still I find the story amazing. Speaking of which, how far have you gone with Ruby?"

"That's none of your damn business," Vega snarled.

"Yes, it is none of your business," they all felt Anakin smirk then, "unless you want to tell us about that brunette crush of yours?"

"Do you have a chair? It'd take a while. Oh wait, someone secretly recorded us on our wedding night!" Auron glared daggers at Vega.

"For the last time, I had nothing to do with that!"

"Oh sure. Didn't stop you from watching though."

"I didn't! I don't want to see you do it with someone!"

"Sure you didn't."

"...is this about what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking someone secretly recorded the night my wife and I consummated our marriage, oh yes that happened." Auron growled.

"Yeah it happened. He keeps saying I did it, and I didn't. I keep telling you, Auron, Rarok, Yang and Sun are more convincing suspects." Vega retorted, "Besides, why do you think it was me?"

"Because unlike them, you've always had a bone to pick with me."

"Well maybe that's because you're a sadomasochistic--"

"Enough! Both of you!" Anakin snapped, "Force, you sound like me when I was your age. Actually no, I was whinier."

"Oh, we do this all the time." Auron waved off, "It's our way of relieving stress when we don't have a beautiful woman to hold."

"You mean when you don't have one." Vega said with a smirk.

"The hell's that supposed to mean? Which one of us is married? And last I checked, you're actually fighting your desire to take your woman."

"What are you morons talking about?" Ventress asked as she came over, "You've been leaving me guessing for five minutes now."

Vega couldn't help but crack the obvious joke, "Oh dear, Auron. Should I tell the misses you're cheating with baldy over there?"

Surprisingly, it was Ventress who reached over and smacked him, "I have hair, you little fodder pile. And Auron is not my type."

"You have a type?" Anakin asked, "And to be honest, your hair looks awful."

"At least I have hair and don't look like a roasted nerf rib, Skywalker," Ventress chuckled.

"I don't know, your tattoos made that look come together." Vega commented.

"You do realize those were made to mark my kills right?"

"So?"

She sighed as she smiled thinly, "Sometimes, I wonder if the Vong actually made you annoying, or you were just like that to begin with."

"He was like that to begin with," Auron said. Before it could go any further, Tholme came up behind them.

"The captain wants us for the briefing," he said. They all nodded, and Anakin and Vega took to the rear of the group.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Anakin asked.

"It's not really a question anymore. I need this. Otherwise, I'm probably gonna either hurt or impregnate someone."

"Well, let's mitigate the former and avoid the latter, shall we?"

"Deal."

**Concurrently, In the Vermund System**

**On Vermund**

**Outside the Uriel Family’s Estate**

Benjen Uriel was a man of a hundred titles. Patriarch of the Uriel family, Grandmaster of the Ordo Carmino, Elected Jedi Lord of the mysterious Ordo Indagator, and Populus Tribune of the Teutonic Sectoral government. He chuckled slightly at that last one. Technically, his was far more an advisory position than one of any real legal authority. Today however, his position was finally given weight in light of recent events.

This much was emphasized as four ships approached his family estate. He didn't need to look to know who they were and why they were here. After all, the title of Tribune necessitated he be the one to address any foreign delegations in the name of the Teutonic Senate, especially in the case of what one might consider to be their governmental cousins.

A moment later, the New Republic Ambassador shuttles landed, the delegation slowly milling out to meet him. Benjen quickly caught the eyes of the others accompanying them. There was his nephew and protégé, Jedi Knight Daniel Valo. Flanking him was an Elf operative Eltariel, on loan from Lady Galadriel of Arda.

They were not here to negotiate with his government. His brother, Ventis Uriel, had only a year ago escaped the clutches of the Daemon Gallies. The bastard however had left the stain of corruption on him, one that was changing him. Benjen could only hope and pray he might be able to save him. The alternative was death.

Daniel was the first to approach Benjen, and quickly gave him a strong hug that the older man quickly reciprocated.

"Thanks so much for coming." Benjen gratefully told his nephew.

“Hey, nothing could’ve stopped me from coming here. Besides, I wouldn’t wanna miss this reunion for anything.”

Benjen then noticed the two-year-old girl curiously staring at him with those big adorable eyes of hers. He smiled warmly, bending down to her level as he brushed his grandnieces hair gently.

“Hi there. You must be Lily, Your dad’s sent me holos of you, but they don’t do you justice. My name is Benjen Uriel. Guess that makes me your great-uncle.”

“Hi, unca Benjie.” Lily politely told Benjen, the failed pronunciation of his name making him chuckle.

“I take it that your father told you of that particular nickname of mine?”

“Maybe.” Lily shyly admitted.

“Is everyone here, Uncle?” Daniel asked.

“Yes. Sandor, Charter, and Edward are finishing the preparations. We’ll be ready for Ventis by night’s end.”

"That's good." Tau abruptly joined the conversation, with his wife, Ahsoka Tano Palpatine, and Butch, his Tuk'ata hound right beside him, which caught the master hunter's attention. "Apologies for interrupting, Grandmaster."

Appraising the futuristic Palpatine scion with a warm smile, though his eyes glared at the abominable Sith Hound for a moment. He hunted the little monsters, and even now were still a problem for many of the outlining ranchers. But that was neither here nor there at the moment.

Suspicion clouded the married couple, and Benjen smirked at making them wonder before he explained, “Ventis kept me appraised of the more exciting parts of his travels with you. Besides, I can sense the Force bond radiating between you two like a hurricane. You two must really be in love.”

"You have no idea, Mr. Uriel." Ahsoka confirmed, her composure returning to her usual calm and friendly self. Her hand instinctively went to her womb and he smiled as he felt why.

"I must congratulate the two of you. Human and Togrutans having children is, quite frankly, a genetic rarity. You truly are blessed by the Force."

Daniel and Eltariel were taken aback by the disclosure. Tau blithely replied "With respects, Grandmaster, I would prefer if you kept that to yourself for the time being. My ancestor, or one of his minions would love to get their hands on my children. I will not allow that."

"Teuton is perhaps the safest you could be, Tau Palpatine, and no harm will come to either of you. Though with respect to you, you should have left her back in the safety of your territory if you were so adamant about keeping her pregnancy a secret."

"She's not leaving my side."

"Tau--" Ahsoka began, but Benjen raised a hand.

"Then she will be under my protection. Speaking of which, your… pet. I'm going to have to ask you to keep him on your ship."

"What, Butch? Why?" Tau asked.

Daniel turned to him sheepishly, "I really should have mentioned this, but the people of Vermund consider the Tuk'ata hounds pests, since the Sith introduced the species here. They don't like them."

The newly weds looked at each other as Butch whined. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay," Tau soothed as he scratched the hounds ear.

"Stop it," Benjen sighed, "you're making me feel bad. Look, it'll be safe for him if he stays."

"We understand," Ahsoka nodded, pulling on the hound's leash, "c'mon boy, I'll take you up and give you a nice bone to chew on. Or, maybe a few."

As she parted, the Negotiator himself appeared. Even a man like Benjen knew well the reputation of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He offered his hand.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It's both an honor and a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"The honor is mine, Grandmaster Uriel." Obi-Wan answered as he shook the hand "Or should I call you Tribune?".

"Of course not, Master. Though our ideologies may differ, we are both Jedi. But for what it's worth, I hope your negotiations go well. From what Ventis sent me on your government's structure, it's a much better organization than the original republic. However, I must caution you about the senate. They are not quite what you might expect."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say dueling is still legal in this sector, and many a decision was made at the point of sword or a blaster."

“Sounds a lot like the Mandalorians from before Satine’s time, then.” Obi-Wan observed.

  
“Don’t go around telling people that. Most people aren’t too fond of all Mandalorian sects, not after their seven millennia of warmongering.”

“Is it going to be a problem that we’ve got one Mandalorian onboard my ship?” Tau asked.

“You mean Akku? Not as long as he stays on the estate’s grounds, it won’t be.”

“Good. Then we ought to finalize our preparations for when your brother arrives.” Eltariel prudently advised Benjen.

“A good idea, Miss Eltrariel. We’ve spent enough time chatting out here. If you’ll follow me.” Benjen turned to lead the groups into his family estate.

**Sixteen Hours Later **

**Nelona 28th, 14 BBY**

**Just Outside the Dromund System**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Serrator_**

“Sir, Lord Vader’s fleet is exiting hyperspace at Point 2.098.” A sensors-officer informed Vice Admiral Savit Ronan.

"Sir, Lord Vader's fleet is exiting hyperspace at Point 2.098." A sensors-officer informed Vice Admiral Savit Ronan, who turned his head to the designated area. There, a squadron of eight of Star Destroyers backed by three squadrons of escort craft emerged into realspace and moved to link up with his.

“Very good. Open a channel to him and Director Krennic at once so I can appraise them of the situation.”

“Patching you through now, Sir.”

The holograms of the Dark Lord of the Sith and Director of Advanced Weapons Research appeared. Unbeknownst to the Vice-Admiral, the towering monster of the Dark Side was not the real Darth Vader, but instead a clone unleashed when the former had betrayed the Empire.

"_Vice Admiral Ronan,_" Vader addressed, "_what is your appraisal of the Dromund Kaas invasion?_"

"I've already deployed scout ships and probes to ascertain the situation, and we've gathered much preliminary data on the enemy's fleet. We're also coordinating with the ground forces on the ground to gather a sense of the enemy's strength and objectives." Pulling out a datapad, he quickly added, "I'm sending you copies of the data as we speak."

Quickly receiving and reviewing the information, Orson Krennic observed the lineup of the enemy fleet: two _Munificent_-class star frigates, an MC75 Star Cruiser, one Separatist Supply ship, three _Sphyrna_-class corvettes, two _Braha'tok_-class gunships and three Nebulon-B Frigates, along with three dozen escort craft. They were positioned in a blockading position, while several battalions of Knights decimated the Imperial legion on the planet's surface.

"Well, at least I now can see why Lord Bahl'al needed us for this mission," Krennic admitted, "the Knights are hammering the Prophets hard on all fronts, and won't hold out much longer, especially if their elite forces are here on this world."

Turning to Darth Vader, Ronan added, “I’ve kept my fleet at combat readiness, and am ready to merge my forces to yours upon your command.”

“_Do so at once, but you will retain command of the fleet in my absence, Vice Admiral. I will punch a hole through the enemy’s fleet, and then lead the assault on the surface to relieve the beleaguered defenders before the Jedi and New Republic arrive._”

“_The New Republic is coming?! How could they have known about our operation?_” Orson wondered.

“_I doubt they did. More likely they saw an opportunity to deliver another blow against the Empire, and took it. They’ll be here in a few hours, which means we need to hurry before we’re caught in a three-way battle.__Link up our fleets, and then make a microjump into the Dromund System at once._”

**Twenty Minutes Later, In Orbit Above Dromund Kaas**

**Onboard the MC75 Cruiser_Hunter’s Legacy_**

** **

“General, we have an enemy force arriving in-system! Sensors are identifying them as an Imperial fleet.” Admiral Shoore alerted the ground commander, General Vlad Karamazov III.

“_I thought the Jedi would have gotten involved in this, not the Imperials after Palpatine pulled back most of his forces._” Vlad mused, before he gloatingly continued, “_Too bad for them, they’re too late. We’ve already decimated their dogs that were guarding this ripe world, and we’ll soon have an entire planet’s population to bolster our ranks, and spread our message across the stars. How strong is their force?_”

“Just enough to surpass ours, General. Thirteen Star Destroyers, and forty-eight escort craft, not to mention the flights of fighters they’ll release any minute.”

“_Then they’ll have to be taken out, just like the Imperials on the ground._” Vlad dismissively said before blasted away at an unseen foe, and ordered the admiral, “_But, first things first. Protect our blockade and do your best to slow down the Imperials from landing on the planet. The last thing we need is fighting a reinvigorated enemy when we’re on the verge of victory.”_

_Says the guy who surrendered the Mortis Dagger to the Jedi all those months ago._Shoore blithely thought before obeying the orders. “Right away, General. Just finish the mission before any more surprises come our way.”

“_Don’t worry about me. We’ll be done with the mission by the end of the planet’s next rotation._” Vlad assured the admiral before ending the communication, leaving the Zabrak to plan his fleet’s defensive formation.

**Two Hours Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Freedom’s Envoy_**

**Twenty Minutes From the Vermund System**

“About time we’ll be at Vermund, Da’. I’ll just be glad to finally get off this stuffy ship and see your family.” Connor groaned, utterly relieved to soon be on solid ground again after spending so many days on this ship with his family; his brother-in-law, former Imperial Army sergeant Kaiden Forn; and Jedi Master Celeste Morne, his father’s girlfriend.

"Don't forget about Daniel and Lily. They're coming a long way to get to know the rest of their family, and my granddaughter would be heartbroken if you ignored her." Ventis reminded the Kyanchi-Human hybrid. He then suppressed a series of terrible coughs, and quickly checked his hand. No blood. That was an improvement.

“Yeah, I know. It’ll be good to have a member of the family that’s legally allowed to drink. Drinking alone is a real drag. ”

“I still can’t believe you helped convince the New Republic’s leaders to lead a diplomatic mission, and were also given ten days to spend at Vermund out of it. That took a whole lot of guts.” Kaiden commended the older Jedi Apprentice.

“Hey, I’ve put off seeing my brother for too long, and you guys deserve a vacation after all you’ve been through. I just hope he forgives me for the delay.”

“He’ll understand, Dad. You were helping people escape the Empire, rescuing one of Gallies’ victims from her own demons, and helped wound a strong Dark Jedi in the process, all in just over twenty-four hours. If anything, he’ll be impressed and worried over your efforts.” Elias Keller, a former Planetary Security Force sergeant before joining the New Republic after being rescued from a Daemonic cult, reassured his father.

“I hope you’re right.” Ventis acknowledged, before activating the ship’s intercom, “Listen up. I want everyone here on their best behavior, because the last thing we need while we’re here is a diplomatic incident between the New Republic and the Teutonic Sector, and I don’t know how much things have changed here since I’ve been gone. So, once Daniel arrives and we meet Benjen and his family, we’re going straight to his home to catch up, and learn the landscape. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Everyone ruefully complied.

**Forty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Outside the Uriel Estate**

Daniel Valo, Jedi Knight, undercover student of Beacon Academy, and father of his daughter, stood at the bottom of the ramp of his personal ship with his two-year-old daughter, Lily, nervously clinging to his leg as his father and half-siblings noticing him from their docking bay.

Ventis smiled and slowly made his way over to them before he hugged his son, who eagerly returned the gesture before the older man noticed his granddaughter. Ventis beamed at the adorable girl, and, while fighting the joyful tears, kneeled down to greet her.

“Hi, Lily.” Ventis gently greeted Lily.

“Hi.” Lily bashfully returned the acknowledgement, “Daddy showed me pictures of you, and said that you were my grandpa.”

“I am. I’m glad to finally meet you.” Ventis’ eyes widened at the little girl’s growing connection to the Force, “I can sense you’re strong in the Force, just like your father.”

“Thank you. Are you sick, Grandpa? Daddy’s been scared ever since we left home, and talks about you a lot.” Lily innocently asked.

Touched at Lily’s innocence and concern for his wellbeing, Ventis admitted, “Actually, I am sick, Lily. But your dad and his friends are going to help me get better while we’re here.” After seeing Lily nervously back away from him, Ventis warmly chuckled, “It’s not that kind of sickness, so don’t worry about being near me.”

While Ventis continued speaking his first known grandchild, Kaiden turned to Satele, "So that's Daniel?"

"Yeah. And that's his daughter, Lily."

"Ah, how old is he?"

"Uh, I think he's eighteen." Connor answered.

Kaiden's eyes widened, "What the?!"

Connor realized what he was saying, "Yeah, uh... he's the youngest one so far, and... Damn, he got married at 16?"

"So what he knocked up a girl and married her?" Kaiden asked "Where is his wife?"

"Um... I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Connor hesitantly said, remembering from his final days on Kyanchi the vague details of how Daniel was studying at Beacon Academy in order to find the people who put his wife into a coma.

Ventis lead Daniel and Lily over to the group. Daniel smiled at them and bowed in greeting, "It's nice to finally see you in person, Connor." He smiled and held out his hand to shake it, Connor smirked, clasped the hand and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Its good to see ya too, little brother." Connor ruffled Daniel's head jovially.

Daniel chuckled, and turned to the others, "You must be Elias?" Daniel asked Kaiden.

"Oh, God no." Satele said, "This is my husband Kaiden."

Daniel grimaced at his mistake, "Sorry about that sir." he held out his hand.

"Don't mention it, son. It’s a pleasure to meet Satele's youngest brother." Kaiden smiled sincerely, "And I'm glad you're helping raise your daughter despite having her so young."

Daniel blinked at that a few times, "Why wouldn't I? I will admit it was a bit hilarious how it happened, lets just say Lily is incredibly lucky."

Connor snorted.

Kaiden breathed a sigh of relief the boy in front of him at least tried to take precautions. They just failed, so he could understand that.

"So you're Kaiden, that makes you Satele." Daniel pointed to the last man in the group, "you must be Elias."

Elias nodded, and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your squad."

"Yeah, nothing I can do about it now."

Daniel gently urged Lily next to him; she still clung to his pant leg as Daniel introduced her to her new family. "Everyone this is my daughter Lily, Lily meet your uncles and aunt."

"Well aren't you a little bonny rouge." Connor asked getting down to eye level with the girl, who hid her face into Daniel's pant leg.

"Daddy, Unca Conny smells weird."

Connor pulled back for a moment and breathed into his hand and sniffed, "You're right, I do smell weird. I will be right back." With that he ran back into the Freedom's Envoy and washed out his mouth with the most acidic mouthwash he had on hand. It burned his mouth, but that was fine. He was back in about five minutes, "Do I smell better now?"

Lily nodded, "Yes."

The others all chuckled at the interaction.

Kaiden got down to eye level and smiled, "I guess I'm your Uncle Kaiden."

"Hi, unca Cayden."

"And I'm your daddy's sister, making me your aunt Satele, Kaiden is my husband."

Lily tilted her head, "So you and unca Cayden are together like my mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, they are." Daniel smiled sadly.

"Then where are their babies, daddy?"

Connor and Elias stifled their laugh at Satele and Kaiden's reaction to that question.

"W-well um… We're not ready for children sweetie." Satele answered awkwardly.

"Grandma said the same, about daddy." Lily said suddenly. "She said daddy's away too much."

Daniel flinched upon hearing that, remembering the arguments that he and his mother would get into about this subject,

"What about your mommy?" Kaiden asked, "I imagine that she's around to help?" Ventis gulped upon hearing that.

Lily just shook her head, "Mommy, was hurt real bad, and couldn't take care of me. She’s asleep now."

Daniel fought back the tears in his eyes and explained, "My wife, Amber, is in a coma. It’s lasted for two years, almost three."

The others grew silent upon hearing that, "I'm sorry to hear that." Kaiden said, and bowed his head, "My condolences."

"Thank you."

A melancholy silence fell upon them for a bit, Elias sensing this shift in mood, decided to introduce himself.

He got down to Lily's level, "And I guess that means I am your uncle Elias." he gently smiled while patting her blond head.

Lily did something that everyone didn't expect, she walked up to him and hugged him, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, "W-what's this for?"

"Daddy said you were sad. He also said hugs make everything better."

Elias felt tears in his eyes at that touching explanation and gently returned her hug, "T-thank you." he said barely keeping his voice even.

“You’re welcome.” Lily cheerfully replied.

“Aren’t you just adorable?” Celeste Morne, a Jedi Covenant Shadow from the Mandalorian Wars, cooed and kneeled down to greet the little girl.

“Hi.” Lily shyly said. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Celeste. I’m, well, I’m a special friend of your grandfather, and I’m honored to meet his granddaughter.” The Jedi Master introduced herself.

“Hello, Celeste.”

“So, where are the rest of your squad, Kaiden, and your… special guest?” Daniel carefully asked, wondering how Satele’s mother, Rebecca Moze, was holding up after her forced liberation from the Imperial’s grip.

The mood dampened once Rebecca was mentioned, and Satele especially became crestfallen at the mention of her mother, but Kaiden kept composed, “She’s not doing so well. She’s been a handful since we brought her onboard, and she won’t listen to anything we say.”

“I see.” Daniel knew how hard it was for him to wrap his mind around Ventis and Gallies sharing the same body, and imagined how impossible it would be for one of Gallies’ first-hand victims to believe this.

Not willing to give up so easily, for Satele’s sake, Daniel offered, “You mind if I go check on her before we go in? I don’t want her to die of thirst or hunger while we’re purifying Ventis.”

“You don’t have to do that, Daniel. Zerka and Tops are keeping an eye on her. They can handle her if she tries anything.” Satele insisted.

“It’s more than that. I was wanting to talk with her, and maybe see if I can help calm her down. I don’t want you to lose your mother to her grief.”

“A little late for that, considering what I said to her yesterday.” Satele sighed, “If you want to try and talk to her, go ahead. Just don’t expect her to believe anything you say.”

“I’ll let my boys know you’re coming, but they’ll have to stay close by in case she tries anything.”

“Hey, in this position, I’ll take what opportunities I can get.” Daniel admitted before he walked onto the ship.

**Onboard the _Freedom’s Envoy_**

Rebecca Moze, prisoner of the New Republic and the man who ruined her corporate life her over two decades ago, wondered if she would ever get out of this nightmare. Of course, she’d first have to remove the stun cuffs that kept her locked in her makeshift prison. Not to mention the two Imperial deserters that were keeping her alive and guarded.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she stared at the strange blonde man who entered her cell with a suspicious eye, instantly catching the resemblance between him and her attacker, "You look like Gallies. I take it you're one of his children?"

Daniel didn't answer that right away, instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes, "Cigarette?" Daniel asked.

Rebecca stared at it for a moment, before gently pulling at the cuffs, "I'm detained, remember?" she asked rhetorically. “Besides, I thought you Jedi didn’t smoke. You know, because it’s bad for your bodies, against your Jedi Code and all that.”

"Well, the Code never said anything about pipe," he replied, producing one made from splendid oaken in Dwarvish style, "I'll unlock the cuffs, but don't try to run."

Rebecca let out a breath, and nodded hesitantly. With that the cuffs suddenly unlocked and floated away from her hands. She gently took a cigarette from the pack, she was about to ask if he had a light when Daniel suddenly created a flame in the middle of the air.

She touched the end of the cigarette to it and lit it, before taking a riff of it and blowing out smoke.

Getting over her momentary shock and awe, she lit her smoke and took a long draw. "So, are you one of his children, then?"

Daniel lit his pipe and took a seat. "I am. My name is Daniel Valo, Jedi Knight."

"I figured as much with the whole snapping flame thing."

"Pyrokinesis, and yes it's rare. I'm one of a few practitioners. They think I inherited it from my mother."

"So your mother was a Jedi, too?"

Daniel nodded, "She was 15 when she had me. The Jedi helped raise me."

Her eyes widened at that before they hardened into a scowl. "And you're protecting him, even though he raped your mother, a minor at that? My daughter I could perhaps understand, but you? How could you follow a man like that willingly?"

"Would it surprise you that I originally wanted to find him and kill him?"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I met my uncle and I learned the truth about him."

"Oh this again," she scoffed, "how can you believe in such nonsense about demons and possession? And don't say you're a Jedi. We both know the Force is a product of certain people having the right genetics. Anything else is just superstitious nonsense."

"You can believe what you want, Rebecca, but I have fought 'superstitious nonsense' non stop for the past half decade. Hell, I even fought a god once."

"Really?" she smirked, "And what was this god's name?"

"Mnngal Mnngal."

That caused her to flinch in fright, "He's just a legend."

"No, he's very real. I fought him, and I won. Granted, it took about ship's worth of white phosphorus and a baradium fusion devise to do it, but I won. Besides, I know Gallies is real because I'm the one who exorcised him to begin with."

"Translation: you tortured him, right? I've seen all the reports on such barbaric practices."

"Not really, he beat the hell out of me while I was trying to perform the damn ritual, and all I did was give the man inside a large enough window to take back control of his body."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I want to believe you, because it would mean that the man who ruined my life was a victim of a monster. But it isn't true, because such under-the-bed monsters don't exist. The only monsters that do lie in the hearts of evil men who are broken, damaged. Have you ever considered that all you did was cause a split in Ventis' personality?"

"Yes. I even had a psychiatrist check to be sure. His report was that there was no sign of psychopathy."

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you."

"Let me guess, you need to actually see all this to believe it?"

"That would be a good start."

"Okay then, I will show you tonight. We're going to be purifying the remaining corruption from Ventis' soul and body. You can come if you like."

Rebecca was taken aback by the offer. She scrutinized the man for a long moment before she asked, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because even though I don't know Satele very well, she is still family… and I know what it's like to lose a mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry--"

He held up his hand, "She's not dead. She was kidnapped by a Sith Lord for years, and I thought she was dead. I got her back eventually. Just like Satele did with you, and if convincing you of Ventis' innocence is the way to get you two to reconcile, then so be it."

Rebecca thought about it, coming to the conclusion that she honestly didn't have anything else to lose right now and perhaps this would be her last chance to escape. She didn't know if she would get another.

"Alright, I'll play along."


	2. Dromund Kass Mission Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this fine day of Wednesday, September 25, 2019? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, exercised on my parents’ treadmill, and published the first chapter of this story earlier this afternoon. Oh, and I read a good chunk of Star Wars: Specter of the Past over the last few hours, and I should be done with it by tomorrow. So, the three-way battle of Dromund Kaas is about to go into full swing, and Ventis’s cleansing ceremony will begin by the next chapter. Man, I’m really starting off this story with a bang. I just hope the rest of the story pans out like this. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve got a lot of ground to cover, and so little time to do it in since I’ve got school work to worry about. But, on the plus side, I only have to work this Saturday night, so I’ll have more time to study and write. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, September 26, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this hot day? I’m doing well, as I went to school today, did some research for one class, did a bit of homework, and got back to writing on the chapter about an hour ago. I also finished Star Wars: Specter of the Past, and began Star Wars: Vision of the Future. I can’t wait to read more of Timothy Zahn’s greatest masterpiece. Speaking of Star Wars, I’ve heard that Kevin Feige has decided to take a crack at Star Wars movies with one of his own, and I don’t know what to think of it. On the one hand, he’s made some good marvel movies, but I don’t want Disney making more movies after the last two disasters. Well, I guess it’s all out of my hands, so I’d better just not see it (unless it’s set in the Old Expanded Universe, in which case, I’ll gladly see it). Oh, and I learned from reliable sources that George Lucas felt betrayed by Bob Iger’s handling of his best saga, and I don’t blame him. Ever since Disney and Kathleen Kennedy ripped the Original timeline apart, Star Wars has suffered from a significant decline, at least in my opinion. Still, he made the choice to sell his company and name his successor, even with the best of intentions, and now others are paying the price for it. I suppose that’s how the world works on more than one occasion. Well, back to writing.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Outside the Uriel Estate**

“Pardon my crude language, but have you lost your _karking_mind, bro?” Connor glared venomous daggers at Rebecca as she shamefully looked away, while Daniel explained to everyone what he promised the older woman.

“Isn’t it bad enough that she already tried to take a shot at our father? Now you want her to have free reign of the place, let alone be a witness to his cleansing?! Do you have any idea what kind of damage she can do to us if she gets loose?” Satele protested.

"Gee, it's almost like she is brought face to face with the vessel that caused her life to go down the proverbial drain," Daniel deadpanned.

"But-"

"Look, I understand your reservations but I also get where she's coming from. Unlike you lot, I actually have a good relationship with my mother."

"Hey, my mom and I got along just fine when I sought her out." Elias retorted, everyone looking at him in confusion, "she set me up for adoption."

"Satele," Rebecca said with a weary sighed, "I know I've done too many terrible things to you, to all of you, to be forgiven. But this I will swear. I will not try to run or hurt you during this… ritual. I just need to see this for myself."

“And after that?” Kaiden skeptically pressed.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

An older man suddenly came into the room after closing his comlink, and Rebecca squinted at him. She felt that she knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place it where until he spoke.

"I just received word from Sandor, and everything's prepared for the ritual. We can start whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Reo." Daniel said. Rebecca's heart skipped a beat at the realization she was in the same room Robert Reo, the CEO of the Reo Foundation, and a leading figure of the Teutonic Sector's economic system.

"You know Robert Reo?" she asked Daniel, "How?"

"Because we are good friends, he and I. Well, technically with his uncle and my business partner, Benjen Uriel, but close enough. Oh, and don't call me Robert. I much prefer Bob to be honest."

Rebecca gawked at the man, "Reo and Uriel… wh-what have I gotten myself into."

Reo chuckled at the question, "My lady, the galaxy is full of wonders."

"I just never expected that Gallies was related to one of the founding members of your foundation."

Reo let out a breath, "In many ways, it was thanks to that creature that motivated the creation of our foundation."

"It was?"

"Yes, Benjie wanted to find a way to get his long lost brother back, and here we are. I just hope you plan to be civil about it, yes?"

She didn't answer, for she didn't trust her own words. So she merely nodded. Reo however was persistent on the matter.

"I would hear you say it, Ms. Moze."

"Yes. I won't bring harm onto you and the Uriel family. I swear this on my life."

"Good, that was not so bad, hmm? Now, let's go inside, and save Ventis from Chaos again."

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Bellicose_**

**28 Hours Until Reaching the Serroco System**

“Are you absolutely certain, Sariss?” Darth Bahl’al, Imperial Soverign Protector and Sith Apprentice to Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious, coldly demanded of his newest disciple.

“_I am confident in the files I retrieved, Master. It would at least explain the Emperor’s interest in the system, and why he wasn’t keen to divulge the truth to you._”

According to her findings, the Emperor had ordered the liberation of Dromaand Kass from the Knights of Olpaka to rescue his genetically engineered son, codenamed "Triclops." Bahl'al suspected the boy to be Tau Palpatine's ancestor, and was being groomed by the Prophets to serve as the "Emperor's Eye." It was a position higher than even the Hands of the Emperor, and judging by the boys' power and control over the Force, it was well deserved.

However, Triclops had something of a peaceful nature that the Prophets hadn't been able to stamp out of him. That was unbecoming to a Sith, especially to an egotist like Palpatine. Bahl'al suspected he would've had the boy disposed of eventually, but that was moot at this point.

High Prophet Jedgar had taken the boy off world, without consulting the Emperor, to parts unknown. It was yet another setback created by his master's fragile ambitions, but for once it benefited Bahl'al. If he was going to depose the Emperor, a necessity for the Empire's survival, then he would need a weapon to do it.

Finding him would be an issue with his resources and talent. Turning him into a weapon might be worth it though. One possibility would be the Dark Jedi Momin, who was currently overseeing his personal fortress on Tython. Momin might be able to alter the boy's mind to be more in line with the Sith ideology. The only issue was ensuring the ambitious spirit didn't get any ideas.

Still, it would certainly be better than just discarding a powerful tool because it was difficult to wield.

Returning his attention to Sariss, he reassured her, “I don’t doubt your efforts, Sariss. You did excellent work, and you covered your tracks so no one can trace this back to you. Now we can be prepared if either the Jedi or Knights of Olpaka claim the boy.”

“_Begging my lord’s pardon, but I would think the Knights would rather kill the boy instead of preserving him if they found him, given their intense hatred for all Force users._” Sariss dared to question.

"That would be a mistake. The New Republic’s people aren’t the only ones inspired by martyrs. Still, we will not allow this to happen. Go and get some rest. You've earned it for now. I will ponder how to best use this intelligence.”

“_Thank you, my lord._” Sariss gratefully complied, before ending the transmission and allowing Bahl’al to consider his next move.

Obviously, he couldn't take this intelligence to the Emperor or his disciples, and he could not trust the lesser moffs or commanders either. There was one possibility though. He reviewed Darth Vader's report from Tanaab, especially his opinion that destroying its capital city had been an utter waste.

Though the man had his own ambitions, they did share a common enemy in the Emperor. Best they remained on the same side when the time came. Switching into his HoloNet transceiver, the image of the armored Sith clone come into focus.

"_This had better be important, Bahl'al,_" Vader brusquely said, "_I won't waste time with trivial greetings, not with a key system under attack. So get to the point._"

Bahl'al was not bothered by Vader's informality. Truth be told, he found it refreshing. "Very well. I know why the Emperor really wants you in the Dromund System. It's to try and rescue his only son, a genetic mutant codenamed 'Triclops.'"

Vader was silent for a moment, but Bahl'al felt his seething rage at the disclosure, and the Skywalker clone slowly growled out, "_Explain. Everything._"

**Ten Minutes Later **

**In Orbit Above Dromund Kaas**

"So, that is your plan." Vader mused, "turn the boy into a weapon for the Empire. I doubt the Emperor would approve of this gamble of yours."

"Which is why the Emperor will be informed that the boy was killed by the Knights just before you drove them off."

“Agreed. I will find out where Jedgar took him, and have some of my people deliver the boy to yours at a rendezvous point. Now, I have a battle to win for the Empire, and a child prodigy to rescue.”

“_Good hunting, Lord Vader._” Bahl’al bid the clone farewell before Vader returned his attention to finish destroying one of the two _Munificent_-class star frigates that blockaded the planet.

Once that was done, and the second warship in the Knights’ fleet was destroyed, he contacted Admiral Ronan and Director Krennic, “We’ve cut a hole in the enemy’s fleet for you. Begin launching troop transports to the surface.” 

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**On Dromund Kaas**

**Just Outside the Dark Force Temple**

"What's it going to take for us to bring that filthy temple down?!" Vlad bellowed to his subordinates, his nerves on edge thanks to the assault on the Sith world devolving into a grueling siege. Neither side had given more than a handful of inches of ground in the last thirteen hours, and they were quickly running out of time.

“In case you maggots didn’t realize, we’re on the clock here since the Imperials are here in force, and will eventually decimate our fleet and army entirely unless bold action is done at once!”

"Then why don't we just bombard the temple with our cruisers, General? We've already liberated ten thousand slaves from their prison, and we can't afford to be trapped between two enemy armies, after all." A captain suggested. Vlad's answer was to jam his Verpine shatter gun against his cheek, horrifying everyone present.

“Because, _Captain_Trayvis,” Vlad growled out that last word as if it was a curse, “our sensors indicate that there are still over eight thousand slaves alive in that temple, and it is our duty as the Knights of Olpaka to liberate them from their enslavement if we still can! I will not abandon any of them to the Force Users’ wars unless there is no other choice, and I certainly will not doom them to death when there has to be a better way! Do you understand?”

“Sir, Yes Sir!” The man obediently shouted, the fear in his voice enough to make Vlad lower his rifle, if only reluctantly, before he warned the younger soldier,

“Consider yourself lucky that I need every able-bodied Knight for this mission, no matter how moronic they might be. If you, or anyone else, for that matter, utter another idiotic suggestion like that again, then I’ll blow your head into gore for the maggots of this world to feast on.”

Quickly nodding in understanding, the assembled captains and their leader turned their heads the moment they heard the familiar whirr of Imperial gunships and troop transports.

Vlad growled in anger, and ordered Captain Trayvis, “Take your company to the Imperials’ position, and find out what you can of their forces and plans. Do not engage unless you’re fired upon first. Consider this chance to redeem yourself.” 

Rapidly complying with the orders, Trayvis commed his company, and flew off to rendezvous with his men before their scouting mission began.

**Back On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Grounds, Inside Their Private Chapel**

"I will say this: your family's architecture is quite impressive." Eltariel grudgingly admitted to Benjen while the Elf assassin prepared the Phial of Galadriel for the final part of Ventis' cleansing. The sight of the Chapel's pastel painted walls telling the tale of the sectors two thousand year history remind her much of her time Imladris, when she was a mere initiate in ways of war and healing.

Opposite her, the Jedi Lord finished pouring holy water onto the chapel's hallowed ground as part of the sacred ritual.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment." Benjen acknowledged.

"Take it however you wish, human. I am merely stating a fact."

After Daniel cleansed the Chaos energies from the Jedi Apprentice, Eltariel was to use the phial to ensure that no remnants of the malignant force remained in his system, and accelerate his recovery. Hopefully, she would be able to leave soon after and return to her never-ending war against Sauron.

She noticed Elias glaring at her, and she smiled thinly at him. "I would appreciate it if you would return to your escort duties, Mr. Keller. I need absolute concentration to prepare my lady's phial for your father's cleansing, and I won't attain the necessary focus with you hovering over me like a predator over prey."

"Is that what you consider me or my race? No better than a mere beasts? You've certainly been a poor guest of my uncle's hospitality." Elias challenged.

Eltariel smirked at the angry remark, turning back to her task. "No, you are not a beast. At least they, on the other hand, know when to remove themselves from a losing battle. Just like your father with his careless use of Chaos."

He did the one thing she never expected him to. He lurched over faster than she could react, grabbed her by her shoulder and slammed her against a wall.

Fuming madly, he jutted a finger in her face as he growled, "You don't know me, my family, and certainly not my father. You don't have the right to judge, you arrogant knife-eared sanctimonious bitch."

"Take your hand off--"

"Shut up!" he snapped, "You've been doing nothing but talking trash ever since you got here. Now you're going to listen, or I swear I will break your pretty face. And don't think I won't just because you're a woman. You've pissed me off enough."

"Elias--" Benjen cautioned, but he cut him off.

"Can it, uncle. This needs to happen. Now, my family's been through hell, especially Ventis. But unlike the millions of sods who just give up and died or worse, he's spent years trying to redeem himself," he then pointed at Rebecca, "she's the proof of that. And yet you snide your little racist comments. What the hell is wrong with you, huh?"

He then backed away, his arms wide in exasperation, "And honestly, I've had it to here with anyone's bantha fodder! I lost my men and my second family, all because of some Forcedamned Inquisitor who went after me because of who I was related to! And to top it off, their families have been blacklisted by the Empire and I can't do anything to help them! So what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You think I haven't lost friends!?" she snapped at him, "Or family!? You say that I don't know you or your family. You know what? You're right, I don't. But don't you dare think you understand me!"

"Then help me here. What's got you so wrapped up that you look at me like you want to gut me?"

She glared at him for a long minute before she sighed, all the rage washing away from here to reveal the sorrow underneath; "My sister fell in love with a man. Do you know what that means for an elf? We elves are immortal, and humans are not."

"So she died? I understand that elves can give up their immortality."

"I wish it happened like that," she whispered, tears streaming down her face, "the man she loved was a Numenorian Captain. Once he was heroic and kind and… and then Sauron came. He corrupted him, turned him into one of his Ringwraiths. And when she tried to save him, he killed her."

Elias was left speechless, staring at her with wide eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"You weren't involved, Elias. You do not need to be sorry."

"Not true. Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I can't be sad that happened to you."

She gave him a strange look that even she couldn't understand. "You wanted to know why I look at you and other humans like you with such disdain. It's because when I look at you, I see the man my sister loved. Heroic. Kind. And I am reminded then what he became. I am reminded of the weakness of men."

He shook his head at her, the anger gone from his face. "I've met plenty of evil men in my time, but I've also met plenty of good. And that is the way with every species in the galaxy. I won't deny what happened to you was evil, and that the men who did it were evil… but I cannot accept the belief that is the fault of humanity."

"Believe what you want, Elias. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. All I know is that I am away from the war I want to fight to save a man I don't know, tainted by an evil so very much like the one that stole my sister from me. One that he chose."

"You ever hear the saying, 'He who fights monsters for vengeance's sake, tend to become one in the end?'"

"The Lady Galadriel said as much."

"She sounds like a wise lady."

"She is. She's the one who sent me here."

"Ever wonder why?"

"Every damn day."

That made them both chuckle. Benjen laughed awkwardly as they finished, making them look at him. "Yes, I'm still here, and I'm glad you two didn't try to kill each other. This is holy ground after all, and we are in the middle of ritual. Still, that was splendid. Perhaps I should go and get my book of legal ethics and--"

"No!" they both shouted.

"But you would make such a wonderful couple--"

"NO!"

Daniel came in through the main doors of the chapple dressed a black long sleeved single breasted shirt, with a dark tunic over it, with a nervous breath he walked up the aisle to Benjen.

"Everything alright, Daniel?" Benjen asked his youngest nephew.

Daniel looked off to the side briefly before admitting, "I'm not religious, but I'm standing in a chapel wearing the robes of a holy man. Pardon me if I feel a little out of place."

Benjen laughed at that, "You're not going to burst into flames. We're not Chaos, after all. Besides, I've learned that faith alone is not what gets the attention of the righteous. I've met plenty of 'pious' and 'faithful' men who were damned at the end for the evil they did in life."

"Then what does get their attention?"

"A good heart and deeds. One does not simply need to be devout to gain admittance, but to have lived their life well with generosity in their souls. Hell, even Pagans have found comfort in the arms of the gods."

"Sure, but I just don't feel right about all of this."

"Then confess and relieve your worry. Eru Iluvatar, your father's deity, would be a good choice."

Daniel looked at Eltariel for a moment, "Do you know how to talk to him?"

The elf was pleasantly surprised by this admission, and she shrugged, "You just do. Go into the booth and speak to him like he's there."

Daniel looked at her strangely, but nodded after awhile. Eltarel watch him go with a curious interest. "I had heard that worship of Illuvatar had spread through the New Republic, but I had no idea that your kinsmen was one of these worshipers."

"In a universe of misery and suffering, it is comforting to know that there is a light in the darkness," Benjen said, "that is the true reason why faith exists. It is there when you have nothing else."

"A little faith can pierce the veil despair, I suppose," Elias whisper, his eyes watching his distorted reflection staring sadly at him, "Force knows I could use some."

"Do you have a god to pray to?" Eltariel asked him.

"I didn't really grow up with one. What I believe is that we are capable of great good and evil. Sometimes we just need help choosing the better path. If a god can do that, then I have no problem with them."

"You truly are a curious man, Elias. I don't think I've ever met one on Arda like you."

"Well, I've never met an elf before you. So there is that."

"Careful, you're getting to familiar for my liking. Might have to start caring pommels now," Tau joked as he entered into the chamber, before getting right to the matter at hand. "We're ready to begin. We'll start when Daniel's finished his confession."

"Why would you be carrying pommels?" Elias asked.

"That's a long story. I'll tell you some other time."

"Does Father need an anesthetic, or does he need to be conscious for it?" Satele asked Benjen.

"Preferably conscious, given how we may need to restrain him if the corruption's strongly rooted in him by now. Don't worry, nothing terrible will happen to him… I hope."

**Two Hours Later **

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

**Three Hours From the Dromund System**

"I sense something dark yet familiar. I suspect it's on Dromund Kaas, and no, it's not a planet. It feels like a person." Auron remarked from the combined meditation.

A half hour earlier, Master T'Ra Saa had detected a dark inferno in the Force raging close to their position. Asajj, Auron, Vega, and Anakin volunteered to help the Neti Jedi discover the presence and identify it before they reached the system.

"So do I, and it's a presence I could never forgot." Vega whispered, his eyes turning to Anakin as he remembered that terrible night on Coruscant, "I think it's your clone."

Suddenly, the image of an aging human encased in a Zellot Battle Suit appeared before the vision ended, and Vega growled out, "Vlad. Shoulda guessed he'd be involved in this."

"I take it you know him, Vega?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, his name is General Vlad Karamazov III's," Vega grimly confirmed. "And he's one of the Knights' leading generals, and a complete psychopath. He's murdered thousands of Force Sensitives in his bloody career, and even made a forest of death out of their remains. Not to mention how he's got it out for Viridian after an incident with his son. If he sees me here, then he'll go after me to get to him… not that I'd mind the chance to smash his head in with my gutentag."

"Why do you keep resorting to that weapon when you have a lightsaber?" Auron asked.

"Because it feels better. Besides, at least I know I hit something."

"Huh, interesting. A lot of Jedi and Sith used weapons like swords in my time for that reason."

"Regardless, this complicates things," T'Ra interrupted, "if we continue with the mission, we'll wind up in the middle of a three-way battle, and we don't have the numbers to fight off both enemies at one time."

"Then we'll contact High Command and figure out a new plan from there. We can't let either side get ahold of the tens of thousands of slaves still on that nightmare world, not to mention Triclops still being in danger." Anakin resolved, with everyone but T'Ra joining him in reporting to Commodore Denimoor of the mission's new parameters.

Auron spoke down to the Neti, "What give, Master Saa? You're not coming with us?"

"No, I have something else to attend to."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Varon Orbital Command**

"Perhaps it would be best to hold off on the attack until we can divert more forces to your position, or until both fleets can wear each other down," Bail Organa advised, "I trust your capabilities against one of the fleets, but I doubt you can fend off both Vader and the Knights if they put aside their hatred against a common foe."

"_With respect, Chief Organa, the Knights would never side with Vader, especially against another sect of Force Users._" Vem Carr, the Yuuzhan Vong's first and only admiral in the New Republic's navy, reminded the Chief of State. "_It would be far more likely he would side with us. Regardless, we still don't have enough intelligence regarding what we're up against._”

"_I would recommend we stop at the Bosthirda System, and send several of my fleet's scout ships out to the Dromund System. From there, we can plan a better plan of attack while learning of the numbers and strength of both of our enemies, and request reinforcements from one of our nearby fortress worlds in necessary. Would that suffice, Sir?_"

"Yes. That would likely be the best choice in this case." Bail agreed with the Yuuzhan Vong's reasoning. "I'll contact our allies at Dac and Mandalore at once. Admiral Carr, select five of your best scout ships to scout out the Dromund System. The rest of the fleet will wait at the Bosthirda System until you can-"

"_Wait._” Anakin interrupted, "_did you say the Bosthirda System? That world was listed in Tau's archives as a private stronghold of the Prophets before its destruction. It's possible that they spirited Triclops away there before the battle started._"

"_Are you sure about this? Do you know anything else about that world?_" Dalin Denimoor asked the reformed Jedi Master.

"_Unfortunately, not too much. I was tasked with finding it to get leverage on the Prophets, but all I had to work from was rumors. Even the Emperor couldn't identify it. Still, it's a lead worth pursuing. At the very least, we can raid the stronghold for some useful intel and arms before we destroy it._"

"_Agreed. We can't afford to leave any stone unturned in this mission, and it could save us some lives if we find Triclops there. You have our authorization to investigate Bosthirda._" Mon Mothma told the task force leaders.

**Thirty-Five Minutes Later**

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel's Estate**

"I can't believe my eyes." Rebecca wondrously spoke to her daughter as the group watched the ritual near its crescendo.

Over the last three hours, after emerging from the booth with his eyes red but breathing lighter and resolute, Daniel had been injecting a vial of his blood into his biological father's corrupted veins every hour. As this was done, Benjen and his fellow Ordos chanted in a strange language, splashing oils and waters on Ventis' body.

A menacing purple mist billowed out from his body increments. The air grew frigid and tinged with terrible lamentations that grew in volume as frost covered every surface. The Ordos however did not waver as their chants grew in measure and volume. Suddenly, Daniel pulled out a ceremonial knife, and slit his own hand to begin the ritual's final phase.

Pressing the bloodied hand over Ventis' mouth, Daniel bellowed an incantation: "Vymítat tě, každý nečistý. Tento life-fix. Divoký! Divoký!"

Ventis released a powerful scream as his body was enveloped in a bright light that saturated the entire room, blinding everyone from the Jedi's agony. Long, terrible seconds passed, and then there was silence. Still blinded, Connor reached out with the Force to sense for his father. He laughed when he did.

"Da! He's okay!" He joyously shouted, much to everyone's honest shock, "He's alive!"

"Alive does not mean alright, Connor," Benjen sighed, reaching out blindly for Ventis, "though I can no longer sense the corruption within him, he has fallen into a coma. There is no telling if he will wake."

"Oh you gotta be bloody kiddin'," Connor grumbled, "what do we do?"

"Keep him under observation in a sigiled room. We will also need to perform probes to ensure that there is no lingering caner lying in wait."

"Do you mind if I stay with him while you do this?" Rebecca asked.

"Why?" Connor suspiciously asked.

"Because I… I need to say some things to him, and I don't want him awake when I say them," Rebecca grudgingly admitted. Connor sensed a strong undercurrent of nervousness within the older woman, and was about to flat-out refuse the appeal to protect his father when Benjen took the matter from him.

"Fine, but you will be under observation. Understood?"

"Benjen, after what I've just seen… and heard, I have no reason to hurt him anymore. I just… I just need to get some things off my chest."

"Very well," Benjen nodded as he lifted his brother into his arms and carried him away.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**On Bosthirda**

**Within the Prophets of the Dark Side's Sanctum**

"High Prophet, a New Republic task force is preparing to exit hyperspace within the system!" One of Jedgar's acolytes warned the Prophets' second in command, much to his horror at this unforeseen dilemma.

"Are they just positioning themselves to jump to Dromund Kaas?" Jedgar asked, desperately hoping against hope that they weren't facing an invasion. Already, his mind and soul was plagued by nightmarish visions of his fellow Prophets being brutally murdered by the bastard Olpaka. It pained him to not be there, dying alongside them… but Triclops' life was far too important.

"Get me a visual of the task force."

Opening the tactical monitor, the grainy images of Yuuzhan Vong, GAR and Confederacy warships blockading the world came into view. Obviously, they were supposed to be heading to Dromund Kaas to combat the Imperials and Knights, but something altered their plans.

The only logical explanation the former Jedi Youngling could come up with was that they somehow found out about this secret redoubt. But how? No one outside of the Prophets' elite inner circle knew about this world, and they went to terrible lengths to preserve the world's secrecy.

"High Prophet! The enemy is launching gunships into the atmosphere."

At that moment, Jedgar's terrible vision came to a sickening climax. He saw a forest of heads mounted on spikes, and at its center were Kadaan and the rest of his followers. Before he could cry out in terror and despair, the image faded like mist to be replaced by the Imperial Bastion writhing amidst a sea of fire.

As it burned from without, so did it burn from within. Its center crumbled in a pile of ash, and from its gaping mortal wound stepped forth Lord Bahl'al himself. He held in his hand the gold plated saber of the Emperor himself, and it was only then in morbid realization that he recognized the tattered robes held in the other hand.

"Traitor!" he spat, "Betrayer! Defiler! Infidel!"

Before he could plunge into the flames to get at the prophesied murderer, the vision dematerialized and the High Prophet found himself face first on the floor.

"My lord?" one of his followers asked, "Are you alright?"

He rose with a new sense of conviction, "Prepare the sanctum's defenses at once. If the enemy's invading, then let's give them a good fight. Alert Lords Bahl'al and Vader, along with the Imperials in the sector about our situation. We need to evacuate if we're to rebuild our order's ranks, and we can't do that without help."

"Yes, m'lord. But are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Better actually, for now I know what comes next."

As the acolyte scampered away, Jedgar noticed the mutant son of the Emperor emerge from his hiding spot. He turned to scold him but noticed the boy seemed to be in a trance. All three of his eyes were glazed over, as if he were sleepwalking.

"My Prince, come here," Jedgar commanded, but Triclops didn't seem to notice. He recognized then that this was no sleepwalking incident. He was deep in the reception of a vision, and Jedgar tentatively pierced the veil to peer into his mind. He recoiled as the images flooded his mind, more terrible than even the ones that had plagued for the better part of the day.

In the boy's mind, he saw a deranged man with a strange stone helm tearing soldiers limb from limb, rending and tearing metal with his bare hands and drenching himself in a deluge of blood. The butcher stood in the center of the carnage, laughing as if one were intoxicated. As Jedgar peered closer, he realized that they were standing in a sea of bodies stretching for miles, made to form a strange symbol he did not recognize.

As the vision shift out of focus, he found himself in a dark chamber surrounded by drawings of ancient red skinned warriors facing strange creatures. These he recognized as the Ancient Sith, but where were they and what were they fighting? Even worse, the Sith were impossibly on the verge of defeat. What were these monsters who could slaughter such magnificent beings?

The true horror came to be when the image focused and he saw depictions of Sith being drained of their life energy. The creatures were feeding on their souls and bodies! He watched the tapestry of slaughter and defeat stretch into embarrassing retreat, and then inexplicable strife. The creatures started killing each other, consuming the dead utterly until one by one there were only piles of bones.

When the Sith returned, there were only four natives remaining. They were beaten, subdued and then nothing. Nothing… it was then he realized it. This was told from the creatures perspective, and that revelation brought with it a new world. A dungeon of stone appeared, and on its far wall was a statue of four arms holding stone helms.

"Just like the monster at the beginning. Those soldiers… they were not Sith."

That fear became all too real when he saw the blood soaking through the helms… and the laughter of deranged, thirsting gods.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the Miid Ro'ik _Yavanna's Forests_**

"Admiral Carr, we have a visual of Bosthirda's mountains." A commander informed the Yuuzhan Vong Navy Officer. Vem Carr stiffened slightly at the title. His people, and especially himself, were still getting used to coalesce into the New Republic and the changes to their culture.

That meant accepting a demotion in his eyes, but it was necessary. How could he ask his people to accept change if he was not willing to accept it himself?

"I see that. And Commodore Denimoor and his fleet?" Vem asked him. He intended to put his six Miid Ro'ik warships and ten Uumufalh gunships to good use against the enemy. As soon as Commodore Dalin Denimoor's portion of the fleet was ready to engage the enemy, that was.

"They're launching gunships as we speak."

"Admiral, our scout ships are detecting two fleets in orbit above the third planet in the Dromund System. It's not just the Imperials, but a mismatch of thirty-two various corvettes, gunships, frigates and capital ships." A sensors officer warned. A moment later, the image of burly brawl occurring between Imperial, Old Republic, Confederate and even Mon Cala ships came into view.

Vem clearly made out the Imperials, who were fighting a desperate struggle against the smaller and more numerous hodgepodge besiegers that had breached the line and were in amongst them.

"The Knights of Olpaka?" Vem deduced from each ship's unforgettable emblem on their bow.

"Yes. The scout ships are intercepting several communications from multiple frigates, and the Knights are trying to find a way to break through the temple's shields." A communications officer alerted him, before quickly adding, "It appears that a TIE Advanced x1 is decimating the Knights' starfighters and capital ships." Narrowing his eyes, he growled out, "It's Vader."

Realizing the gravity of the situation now that they had visual confirmation of the escalating situation on Dromund Kaas, Vem contacted Dalin, "It appears the Jedi's concerns weren't unfounded. The Knights of Olpaka are invading Dromund Kaas in force, and are keeping Vader and the bulk of his fleet from arriving on the world. I'm transmitting all the data my crew is gathering to you as we speak."

"_That complicates things. Good thing we decided to hold off on finishing our journey." _Dalin mused.

"Admiral! Commodore! We're picking up several emplacements powering up in the mountains. It might be where the Prophets are based." A sensors officer warned the two officers.

"Well, looks like things are about to get interesting." Dalin mused, with Vem quietly agreeing with his assessment as the fleet prepared to battle the Prophets' defenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big plot twist of the battle, not to mention Ventis’ cleansing! And I didn’t even plan on having a battle take place on Bosthirda, which was actually a world included in the novel, Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan, and reference in The Rebellion Era Sourcebook. I originally wanted Triclops and the Prophets to fight only on Dromund Kaas, but I felt that was too easy, so I decided to switch things up a bit. What did you think of the overall chapter? I hope it was to your liking. So, how are you doing on this warm evening of Friday, September 27, 2019? I’m doing well, as I volunteered today, did some yard work and homework, and finished this chapter. I’m gonna go to bed in a few minutes, as I’ve got work tomorrow night, and I bet I’ll need to work hard that night. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their analysis. Wish me luck, and have a blessed evening, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Saturday, October 12, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m all right, if rather stressed from schoolwork that I’ve got to work on in the next two weeks, including a few essays. So, obviously, I’ll have to curtail my fanfiction writing, or put it on hiatus until my schedule gets tamer. In other news, sorry it took so long for this chapter to be revised, but there were other concerns to deal with, so it didn’t get revised until the wee hours of the morning of today. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final purview before publishing it. Wish me luck.


	3. Dromund Kass Mission Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool rainy day of Sunday, October 13, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I worked a bit on my projects for school, so I have some time to write today. Fair warning, I haven’t written on this arc for a while, so my writing might take longer than usual. Don’t worry, I haven’t been slacking off while waiting for Chapter 2 to be revised, I’ve been working on other arcs in the saga. I think you’ll be pleased with what I’ve come up with once they’re published. Well, I’d better get started on writing, as I’ve only got a few hours to write in the day. May God protect us all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (6:15 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this fine evening? I’m doing well, as I’ve written over 1,100 words so far, and I’ve got a few hours left in the day. I also managed to finish Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron a little bit ago, and it was a decent read. I still prefer the Original Expanded Universe to the new stuff. Tomorrow I’m gonna get started on Star Wars: Legacy of the Force, starting with Betrayal. So, I don’t know how much I can write from here on out, as I need to save my laptop’s power for a Discord conversation with Squasher and JSailer in a couple hours. I’ll probably be able to write a little more, but I won’t hold my hopes up too much. Have a blessed night, everyone. 
> 
> (Monday, October 14, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I worked on a bunch of schoolwork earlier, and went to school for one of my college classes, so it was a productive day. I also ordered some good stuff from Amazon not too long ago, and I’ll be expecting them in a few days, so that’s good. So, I’ve written about 1,400 words so far in the chapter today, but I want to write more tonight before I have to charge my laptop again, because I go through its battery badly. Plus, I’ve had it for over six years, so there’s that too. Oh, and I remembered that SWTOR: Onslaught gets released in eight days, and I’m so excited for that expansion for the game, as I’ll get to watch plenty of exciting videos on it through YouTube later on. I know it’ll be better than that train wreck that’s Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker. I never want to see that abominable movie, and it’s not even out yet. Well, back to writing. 
> 
> (Tuesday, October 15, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day? I’m doing well, as I’ve done a bit of schoolwork, had a good dinner, and worked on my fanfiction a bit so far. I’ve written about 700 words so far, and I’ve got about five hours left in the day. Oh, and I’ve read a good chunk of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal so far, and I am really loving this tragic series so far. I wish that the Legends universe was never discontinued. So, I should be done with this chapter by Thursday, if all goes well. Thankfully, I only have to work this Friday night, which gives me plenty of free time to work on school and writing. I hope that you all enjoy this story, as I’m glad to be writing for my friends. Well, I hope you have a blessed night.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

“Find the main generator for these defenses!” Dalin ordered his sensors officers as the Venator Destroyer shook from the turrets within Bosthirda’s mountains. “Where we’ll find the source of the power, I’m willing to bet we’ll find the Prophets.”

As the officers diligently worked to carry out the orders, a communications officer called the commodore over, “Sir, Master Saa is on her way up to the bridge, and wishes to speak with you once she arrives. She claims to have found the enemy’s secret encampment.”

“Very good. Inform me the second she arrives, and get me a line to Admiral Carr.” Dalin satisfyingly responded, hopeful that this unexpected mission would bear fruit soon for the sake of his men. 

Not five minutes later, the Neti Jedi Master exited the turbolift, and quietly approached the New Republic leaders. “My meditations divulged to me the Prophets’ main redoubt within the mountains. I can guide our fleets to where Triclops is being held.”

“_We’ll need specific coordinates before we direct our fleets into the maelstrom of defenses the enemy’s placed into the mountainside, Master Saa._” Vem warned the Jedi.

Quickly pulling out a datapad, T’Ra typed out the coordinates to the base, and handed them to Dalin.

Quickly skimming over the material, he cautiously reminded her, “Getting to the center of the mountain side isn’t going to be that easy. We don’t know what other surprises the enemy has in store for intruders. And how did you find the base so quickly?”

“I can sense Triclops’s presence clearly from this system, and Masters Vos and Skywalker may have come up with a workable plan.” T’Ra began. “While yours and Admiral Carr’s capital ships keep the main defenses occupied with a ranged assault, the gunships and starfighters can slip through their vulnerable areas to rescue the boy and deal with the Prophets.”

“_That would be the most sensible plan, I believe._” Vem responded. “_It would allow us to create a better map of the enemy’s defenses, and allow us to attack them from two fronts. I will prepare my troops and Coralskippers for an attack run at once. However, the best way for this to work would be for Masters Skywalker and Vos can lead the fighter assault in order to guide the ships through the redoubt._”

“Agreed.” Dalin concurred. “Have the generals prep their fighters for an assault at once, while the rest of the Jedi join the main assault force, and we’ll provide them with cover fire on the outer defenses.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Prophets of the Dark Side's Sanctum**

"I see." Bahl'al simply replied after Jedgar confessed to him the truth of things, namely the terrible prophecies he and Triclops had experienced. Especially the one regarding Bahl'al himself.

“_So you know of my ambitions, and the dangers that threaten the galaxy. Why would you not take this information to the Emperor instead? I’m sure he would find a suitable reward for you divulging my goals to him._” Bahl’al asked the High Prophet from beneath his inscrutable helmet.

"Because he cannot protect the galaxy from the evils of these different enemies. Time and time again, this New Republic has humiliated him without pause, and if he cannot survive you usurping him, then he has no business being an Emperor."

"_How altruistic of you, but I seriously doubt that is the only reason._"

"You're right. I know that he would rather see the Prophets either brought to heel or destroyed, and I suspect the latter for us taking his son. I'd rather preserve what I can of the Order by whatever means were available."

"_I can understand that particular ambition._"

"I thought you would. My offer is simple: get us and Triclops off this world, and we will join you in your cause. I would hurry in your answer, though. The Jedi are just as determined to acquire the prince as well."

Satisfied with the promise, Bahl’al agreed, “_Very well. I will convince the commander of the Khar Shian shipyards to deploy a fleet to your world at once, and he, in turn, will convince several other sector commanders to send their fleets to help reinforce your position. However, it will be your responsibility to hold out until they can arrive._”

“Of course, Lord Bahl’al.” Jedgar agreed, grateful for the efforts to rescue his followers from certain doom. “We still have many defenses in place to slow down the New Republic, and-”

“Apologies, High Priest Jedgar, Lord Bahl’al, but our sensors indicate that the New Republic has begun to launch starfigthers and gunships to invade the sanctum.” An acolyte abruptly informed both Dark Siders.

“You interrupted us to inform us of the obvious, acolyte?” Jedgar warned the man to come up with something more worthwhile of their time, before he noticed a datapad in the disciple’s hands.

"You interrupted us to inform us of the obvious, acolyte?" Jedgar asked in a warning tone. Then he noticed a datapad in the disciple's hands and asked for it. There he saw the captured images of a TIE Advanced x1 and the Skorp-Ion, the personal ships of both Anakin Skywalker and Quinlan Vos.

"So, Skywalker and Vos are joining the fight alongside the New Republic. Lord Bahl'al, I would advise you to make haste with those reinforcements."

“_Of course, High Prophet Jedgar._” Bahl’al agreed, before advising him, “_I am transmitting you the rendezvous coordinates in case Admiral Takel’s fleet cannot make it in time. I will trust you to deliver the boy to the predetermined location for the boy’s reeducation. Good luck._”

“I didn’t think you’d believe in luck, my Lord.” 

“_I don’t, but you’ll need every miracle you can get to survive this one._”

Jedgar knew that he would have to take precautions in order to salvage something in case the Jedi managed to take Triclops, and called the boy over to him. Quickly finding a series of hypos and experimental microscopic devices within a medical bay, he told the boy, “I need you to keep this our little secret. It’s in case our enemies find and capture you, and we can find you again.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Triclops held out his arm as Jedgar injected the tracking devices into his bloodstream, not bothered by the brief shot of pain.

Jedgar then telepathically ordered his chief acolyte, “_Engage all the citadel’s defenses, and prepare our craft for an imminent departure within the hour._”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Hardcase_**

"Jeez, can we turn down the turbulance!" someone shouted within the confines of the LAAT/i Gunship, "I kinda wanna be alive when we actually gets boots on the ground!"

"Well, no one ever said this mission was gonna be easy! Wanna go home already?" Auron shouted as the troop transport flew towards the mountains and the Prophets' revealed citadel, all the while evading the turret fire from the sanctum's defenses.

"Hell no, I have a shotgun that's thirsty for Imp and Knight blood!"

"Well, you're in luck! We specialize in these kinds of missions!" Vega shouted back. "Just stay behind us!"

"All right, that's enough banter! I don't want the pilots to crash us because of you idiots!" Asajj shouted, ending the conversation. Vega's heartbeat accelerating to prepare himself for the battles to come, the sound of it like a war drum in his ears.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Khar Shian System**

**Onboard the Captain’s Cabin of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer _Imperious_**

Admiral Miltin Takel, commanding officer of the vital Imperial shipyards in the Khar Shian system, mulled over Bahl'al's request for the current mission. The implications of a rescue mission for high ranking prophets and a Force sensitive child were in many ways obvious. There were the rumors of conflict between Lord Bahl'al and the Emperor, of course.

The question was: would he act upon his suspicions? A year ago, he'd never even dream of it, but that was before the Emperor had blundered them into a war they were losing. Tarkin's execution all but confirmed that. So, who would be better to rule the Empire? More importantly, save it from itself?

"I understand what you are asking of me, my lord, and I will not fail you," Tekel said at last, looking up to face the holographic High Protector, "I will recall enough patrols from the adjacent sectors to muster a fleet that is strong enough to drive out the New Republic."

"Good. Prepare your fleet to depart at once. The New Republic cannot afford to have access to the world and its treasures. I am counting on you, Admiral Takel."

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate **

“Is he going to be all right?” Rebecca asked Connor as she stayed a respectful distance from the comatose Ventis, who was gently placed on the bed to recover from the cleansing ceremony. As Daniel, Benjen, Celeste, and Connor, who were to help Ventis awaken by pouring healing energies into him, Eltariel brought out the Phial of Galadriel in order to ensure that no lingering Chaos energies remained within the older Jedi Apprentice.

“Why are you asking me? I know next to nothing about the supernatural, and even less on this Chaos stuff.” Connor reminded Satele’s mother.

“But, you’re a Jedi. I thought your job was to understand this sort of stuff.”

"Ms. Moze, one hard lesson that I've learned is this: the more experience you get with the supernatural, well the less super it becomes," Benjen explained, "the Jedi effectively became demystified thanks to over twenty thousand years of exposure and service to the Republic... for the most part."

“What does that have to do with Chaos?”

"It's just an example. The point is, we don't know too much about them, except from old records from confronting some of their primitive cults about two thousand years ago." Benjen then shot her a bitter look. "And didn't you have some things to say to my brother?"

"Well, yes. I just wanted to do at the right time."

"No time like the present, lady," Connor cursed, "hurry it up so we can save my da."

She nodded reluctantly Taking a deep breath to mentally prepare herself, Rebecca began, "I don't know if you can hear me, G-Ventis, given your difficult situation. But I wanted to thank you for rescuing me from the Imperials, and for being willing to stand trial for Gallies crimes against me and all of his victims. You didn't have to do either, especially considering the person I am, but you did.

“I saw the ceremony that purged the Chaos energies from your body, and I wanted to… say that I’m sorry for all that I thought and said about you throughout all these painful years. You’ve dealt with your ordeals a lot better than I have.”

“You helped my daughter and her half-siblings out of pretty tight spots, and you’ve even been willing to help me rebuild my life through Gallies’ money, even after I tried to shoot you out of revenge for actions that weren’t even your fault.”

Everyone turned to look at Rebecca, who was in tears as she let go of the grief and rage that had consumed her mind and soul for over two decades, and continued her one-sided conversation with Ventis.

“I-I hope you get better soon, because your brother, kids, and girlfriend all love you very much, and are fighting to bring you back. I also wanted to say that, I don’t want your money. Not because it’s yours, but because I don’t deserve it. It should go to better causes than me.”

She sighed, closing her eyes as she wept, "I don't know if your god's real or not. But if Iluvatar is, then I pray that he heals you, if only for my daughter's sake. May the Force be with you, Ventis."

Rebecca then quietly told Benjen, "Thank you for letting me say this to him. I'm gonna go talk to Satele and try and fix things between us… if you don't mind."

“Of course, Rebecca. Thank you for saying those things to my brother. I’m sure he’d be proud of your words if he were awake.” The Jedi Lord said as she quietly left the sigiled room.

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Within the Dark Force Temple**

Kadaan, Supreme Prophet of the Prophets of the Dark Side, was witnessing the destruction of all that he had devoted his life to since leaving the Jedi Order.

Out of the one hundred Prophets that had lived on this temple, only forty-three remained, not counting the twenty that Jedgar had taken to their hidden refuge of Bosthirda to protect Triclops. Only a thousand Stormtroopers and a handful of slaves remained to guard the Imperial stronghold, and they were being dwindled under the Knight's unrelenting assault.

Not even Darth Vader's arrival was enough to ensure his order's survival. They were all probably going to die long before he finally broke to the surface. He tried to probe the Force for any insight into how to avert that certainty, but all he received were the same images of the Dark Force temple in smoking ruins and the galaxy slipping ever closer towards total annihilation.

He concluded that his life did not matter. The Order had to survive at any cost. He called an Acolyte to him, "Deploy all the beasts against the Knights, and unleash the sentinels. We have to buy as much time as possible for Lord Vader and his army to reinforce us."

"But Supreme Prophet, doing so would leave us completely vulnerable against the Knights if they break through."

"Only if they can break through before Lord Vader can make it onto the ground. I'll warn him of our dire straits, but all we can do now is hope to survive." Kadaan told the disciple while worriedly thinking, _And all the while avoid awakening the ancient threats that slumber deep beneath the ruins._

**Meanwhile, On Varon Orbital Command**

"_So you want us to help liberate a bunch of prisoners from a couple of ancient Sith strongholds before the Knights finish their mission?_" _Mand'alor_Fenn Shysa asked Chief Organa. When he nodded, Fenn smirked.

"_You certainly rely on my people for a lot of missions. But it makes sense, since we're the best around, and that ain't an insult to no other folk. I'll personally bring a battle group to the world within the day's end. Bo can handle ruling Mandalore in my stead._"

“Are you certain of that decision, _Mand’alor_? We are immensely grateful for your assistance, but Vader is on Dromund Kaas as we speak to fight the Knights, who are being led by General Vlad Karamazov III. It won’t be unlike the other missions you’ve done for us, and a lot of your people could die in the process.” Garm reminded the sector leader.

“And here I thought Minister Mothma was the pessimistic one.” Kal quipped.

“Colonel, there’s being daring and bold, and then there’s just carelessly throwing away lives that are in our hands. Which do you want to be classified as?” Garm replied.

“_All the more reason to take this opportunity to take out both of these high-ranking enemies while they’re in one place, and with the Jedi’s help, I’d say we have a good shot at succeeding._” Raddus cut the argument off, agreeing with the mercenary leader’s assessment. ”_We’ll rendezvous with the Bosthirda fleet and help them complete their mission, then jump to the Dromund System to take on the big fish._”

“Very well. Then proceed with all due haste, because it’s only a matter of time before the Imperials close the jaws on us, and these opportunities are lost to us.” Bail ordered both subordinate leaders.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**In the Dromund System**

**Onboard the** ** _Hunter’s Legacy_ **

“Sir, we’ve lost contact with the _Uba IV_!” A communications officer warned Shoore, making him quietly swear at losing the fourth capital ship to the accursed Sith Lord’s fleet.

After losing a Munificent-class star frigate, an Sphyrna-class corvette, one Braha'tok-class gunship and a Nebulon-B Frigate, along with ten of their thirty-six escort craft, the Imperials had broken through enough of the Knights' blockade to begin sending reinforcements to Dromund Kaas. The price had only been three disabled three Imperials' Star Destroyers. The one silver lining was that Darth Vader would be leading the ground assault, depriving the Imperials a lethal asset.

Shoore quickly informed Vlad of the situation, who replied with a devilish smile, "_No matter. I'll deal with Vader with my elite guard. I will send his head back to the Emperor in a pine casket._"

"General, it might be time to withdraw. We've rescued thousands of slaves and all but decimated the Prophets. We've already taken heavy casualties as is."

"_That's not enough of a victory for the cause!_" Vlad ardently bellow, his eyes mad with bloodlust. "_Only when the last Prophet lies dead and Vader is slain will I consider withdrawing!_"

"And risk losing the entire fleet under our command, and the people that we swore to protect? We've already lost a third of our fleet to the Imperials, and they'll have their three disabled destroyers restored to fighting strength in a few hours! We have to retreat, before we're all destroyed!"

"_Then it's a good thing that I requested reinforcements from our shipyards in the Tingel Arm. They'll be here in about four hours, and then we'll be able to turn this battle around._" Vlad gloatingly told the astonished fleet admiral.

“When did- Why was I not told of this sooner?!”

"_You never asked, and it was imperative to maintain communication silence until they were within close proximity. All you need to do is hold the Imperials off a little longer. If you retreat now, then I will inform the Supreme Council how you abandoned this mission. And, in case you're thinking ratting me out, then whose word do you think they will believe?_"

The Zabrak saw no way out of this quagmire, and decided to ensure that the mission wouldn't turn into a disaster and save his career. " Fine, we'll stay. But on your head be the consequences if we fail, Vlad."

“_Then it’s a good thing I won’t fail._” Vlad proclaimed before returning his attention to far more immediate concerns, and focused on the battle on the ground.

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Just Outside the Dark Force Temple**

_Of all the times for the Prophets to come up with a perfect stalling tactic, just when we were mere minutes from breaking through their defenses!_Vlad cursed as he launched a rocket at a charging Terentatek, knocking the Sith beast back while chipping off one of its tusks as it roared from the excruciating pain.

The Dark Siders had unleashed an army of Terentateks, Jurgorans, Vine Cats, Tuk'ata hounds, Swamp Wampas and mutated Noghri Sentinels, and they were wreaking havoc on the Knights' position.

To further complicate matters, the company under Captain Trayvis had gone silent. The general could only assume the worst.

"_Sir! We've detected a TIE Advanced fighter landing about ten klicks to the west of our position. Admiral Shoore thinks it's Vader's fighter landing to the Imperials' forward position._" A captain commed.

“Of course it would be Vader, you incompetent fool! Few others would be bold, or mad enough, to lead an army against us in a direct assault.” Vlad retorted. “Recall all available soldiers to our position. We’re going to need everyone to succeed in this coming battle.”

**Concurrently, 10 Kilometers Westward**

**At the Imperials’ Forward Position**

“Lord Vader, we’ve established contact with the survivors of the Forty-Fourth Legion, and they’re providing us with tactical intel on the Knights’ positions.” Commander Kimmund, the leading officer of the 222th after Commander Cody’s death on Lah’mu, reported.

“And the initial reports?” Vader asked.

“It appears that the bulk of the enemy force is pulling back to the Dark Temple, but they’re being harried by the 44th. The Knights’ leader and their legion are being stalled by a small army of beasts and Noghri, but there’s no telling how long they can hold him off.”

“Then we move out once the walkers finish landing. I won’t have us go in there without the necessary firepower. Finish offloading the troops and their supplies, and I’ll have Admiral Ronan send a few squadrons of bombers attack the enemy’s more vulnerable positions to thin their ranks a little.”

“Right away, My Lord!” Kimmund quickly but professionally carried out the orders, leaving Vader to reach out with the Force to try and detect something that could be a greater threat than the Knights.

Deep beneath the Sith ruins, Vader felt a subtle, yet immensely powerful and hungry presence through the Force, and wondered what other secrets the Prophets were hiding on this sacred Sith World. He made a mental note to ask Kadaan that before he decided what to do with the reckless Supreme Prophet.

**Meanwhile, On Bosthirda**

**Within the Prophets’ Sanctum**

“High Prophet, the escape vessels are prepared for takeoff at your command.” An acolyte informed Jedgar, who carried a tranquil Triclops.

He observed as the remaining acolytes brought their order’s most vital datacards, containing a complete overview of the Prophet’s assets scattered across the galaxy, and powerful Dark Side artifacts that would be best useful to Lord Bahl’al and their efforts to rebuild their order, into their shuttles.

“Very good. Is the trap set for the Jedi?”

“Yes, and not a minute too soon. They’re preparing to land in the main hangar.”

“Then we’d best be on our way. Prepare the turrets for their new target, and give me the operating controls once we depart. It’s time to turn the tables on the Jedi.”

With the five shuttles ready for takeoff, the twenty Prophets and their precious captive entered their escape craft, and finished their preparations for their daring escape.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Tenacious_**

“Our gunships have begun landing in the Prophet’s redoubt, Sirs, but the Jedi are reporting something unusual.” A communications officer reported.

“What do they have?” Dalin asked.

“Generals Skywalker and Vos are reporting that the sanctum’s inhabitants are moving to the rear of the fortress. They think that they’re trying to escape from a backup hangar.”

“_They must be trying to detonate it to prevent us from securing their secrets. If they’re willing to desert their hideout so soon, then they must have reinforcements coming to extract them._” Admiral Carr speculated.

“Sir, I have General Skywalker on the line! He’s reporting five shuttles departing the fortress, and that the enemy’s emplacements are altering their directions.”

Suddenly, T’Ra came alert, and warned both commanders, “We’ve walked right into a trap! The enemy is about to destroy their own fortress, and keep us occupied with rescue efforts while they make their escape.”

“_Are you certain of this, Master Saa?_” Vem pressed, wanting to be sure before he gave any orders, as he found the Jedi’s mystified rationale to sometimes be rather off to his analytical mind.

“Yes. I’ve reached out to Triclops through my meditations, and he’s told me the enemy’s entire plans. I know how they’ll try to escape, so we can rescue the boy. You can trust him, he just wants to get away from the Prophets and his father.”

“I’ll trust your judgment on that one.” Dalin acquiesced, before ordering the communications officers, “Recall all of our forces from the sanctum, and have our bombers destroy what emplacements they can to minimize our losses. Our cruisers and fighters need to be ready to cut off the enemy’s escape route before they can take the boy out of the system.”

“Admiral Carr, I recommend that you deploy additional fighters to cut off the enemy’s escape, while protecting our own route out in case the Imperials arrive before we’re ready. I will give you two of my capital ships to assist you in these efforts.”

“_Very well._” Vem agreed, not fond of being relegated to covering the back door, but at least grateful that he had sufficient help in case the commodore’s suspicions came to pass.

_Well, we might not be able to take out the Prophets in a fell swoop, but let’s see what we can still salvage from this mission. _Dalin mused before returning his attention to the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends this chapter. And it took a lot less time than I thought it would. What did you think of the battles and the missions? Did I do them well enough, because I’m conscientious of those things? So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, October 16, 2019? I’m doing well, as I did some school work earlier, went to the eye doctor for an exam, and now I think I’ll either play Assassin’s Creed II, and maybe finish it, or read more of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal. Who knows, maybe I could do both. Oh, and, just as a notification for Andytheblacksheep, I won’t be having Ahsoka and Tau make love for a while, given the circumstances, and because I don’t want to overdo it too much. When they were on their honeymoon, it was okay, but now, I need to be more careful so I don’t make them too promiscuous, if that makes sense. Besides, they’re Jedi and leaders, and soon to be parents, so they need to have restraint. In other news, I’ll be busy with school this week, so I won’t be able to write too much after this chapter’s done. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer, as it won’t edit itself. 
> 
> (October 29, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I finally got Chapter 3 revised and ready to be published. Sorry it took so long to revise, but my friends had some outside concerns to worry about, so that took up a lot of their time. I hope you’ve all enjoyed the wait, because I intend to get started on the next chapter soon. So, in other news, I finished Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal and Bloodlines, and began some current events books for now. And, I donated blood today and got two $10 gift cards to Wal-Mart, which will come in handy when I go there. I think I’ll use it to help buy Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order. Just to be clear, I’m buying it because I think I can integrate it into my head canon, and see what I can integrate from it into the stories for Squasher and JSailer. Well, time to get this chapter to Squasher for the final review. Have a blessed day, everyone.


	4. Dromund Kass Mission Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Tuesday, October 29, 2019? I’m doing well, as I will soon publish Chapter 3 tonight, and maybe do a bit of reading in the meantime. So, in other news, I’ve got a bit on my plate for the next few weeks with preparing for my thesis for the spring semester at my college, and for registering for my classes for that semester. I’m also searching for other jobs for the future, as I can’t stay an usher at my movie theater for the rest of my life. Unfortunately, I know this will cut into my free time a bit, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. I guess I’ll still have to budget my time accordingly. Well, I’d better get to writing, as this chapter won’t write itself. May God be with us all in these troubling times. 
> 
> Oh, and Guest: That was an excellent review that you sent on Chapter 3. I have indeed read Matthew Stover’s masterpiece novelization of Revenge of the Sith, and I loved it very much. As for the Balance of the Force and Anakin’s destiny, however, I’d have to say that things have taken a drastic alteration that require a different path than in the Original Expanded Universe! Squasher and JSailer have many plans in store for their AU saga, and involve several different universes that... well, throw the original concept out the window. I think it will require a role more suited to the New Jedi Order and Lost Tribe/One Sith at the end of Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse, and have the Jedi and Sith keep the balance until Morgoth and Iluvatar returns to bring about the final climatic battle between good and evil. I apologize if this is contrary to your expectations, but this is Squasher’s and JSailer’s universe. I just help them out when I can. 
> 
> (Thursday, October 31, 2019 Addendum.) Happy Halloween, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as, having written about 4k words so far in this chapter, I should be done with it by tomorrow, at the latest. And just in time, since I’ve got work this Saturday and Sunday, and homework to worry about as well. So, I hope you all are prepared for the trick or treaters tonight, if the incoming storms don’t move it back to tomorrow. By the way, just as a solemn reminder for myself, Saturday is the 8th anniversary of my grandfather’s death, and I really miss him. I remember so many times I spent at his house on the weekends, as I was his “border”, and I enjoyed spending time with him. But, he’s in Heaven now, and I hope to see him again one day. Anyway, that’s enough small talk for now. I’m gonna get back to writing. Wish me luck.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the CEC VCX-700 Heavy Cruiser _Millennial_**

“Is the decoy shuttle in place?” Jedgar asked his acolyte.

“They are, High Prophet. The gullible fools will not suspect our bait until it is too late.”

“And the boy? Is he safe?”

“And unconscious. He won’t be giving us any trouble.”

“Good. Launch all shuttles, and remind all pilots to stick to the plan.”

**Two Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Skorp-Ion_**

“All squadrons, be advised; we’ve got five shuttles making a beeline for open space in Sector Five. Moving to disable now.” Quinlan alerted the New Republic fleet.

“_Acknowledged, General Vos. We’ve got three squadrons of Coralskippers and a few light cruisers moving to herd them towards our position. We’ll get them before they even break atmosphere._” A squadron leader boasted.

"_Don't get carried away, Captain. The enemy can use the Force and they have a hostage. We'll do this right and by the numbers._" Anakin quickly countered.

“_Right. Of course, Sir._”

As Quinlan’s personal ship bolted towards the five fleeing ships, he reached out with the Force to see if he could sense Triclops, but was halted by a shroud of Dark Side energy from the shuttle second to the right.

_Well, guess I found my first target._Quinlan smirked before he prepped his ion bombs for disabling the bulky passenger ship’s shields.

“You ready to take these soothsayers down, Anakin?”

“_Did you even have to ask, Vos?_” Quinlan could practically see the smirk beneath Anakin’s armor as both Jedi Masters, along with their squadron of Y-Wings and Coralskippers, targeted the Prophets’ first shuttle.

“All right. Then let’s start hunting.” Quinlan fired his first salvo of ion bombs on the ship’s engines, with Anakin firing several rounds of laser fire shortly after. The bombs’ surge of energy disrupted the shields just enough for Anakin and his lasers to disrupt the engines, slowing the shuttle down by at least a third of its previous speed.

“Good shot!” Anakin commended, with the Y-Wing squadrons dividing into groups of six to try and shut down the remaining four shuttles.

**Five Minutes Later **

**On the _Hardcase_**

“They just had to turn tail right when we made it to their base, didn’t they?” Vega complained for the fifth time.

“We get it, Vega, you were eager for a fight!” Auron griped. “Just focus on getting ready to help Anakin and Quinlan take the Prophets’ shuttles. Then we can head to Dromund Kaas to take the fight to the Knights and Imperials.”

“Lord help me if you’re wrong.” Vega grumbled before reaching out with the Force to sense the ongoing pursuit.

Feeling the cloud of Dark Side energy covering the area just ahead of where Anakin and Quinlan were, he felt something off about the shroud. It wasn't life threatening, but he couldn't be sure of the exact nature of the nexus. He looked over at Asajj as he sensed her doing the same, her eyes suddenly widening.

"We've been played here," he said, "I recognize the Dark Side cloud over the shuttles from the Clone War battle on Dromund Kaas. One of the shuttles has a collection of artifacts that are immensely strong in the Force."

“Ten credits say that Skywalker and Vos are hammering the wrong shuttle!” Auron wagered.

“No need to gamble this time, Auron! We all know it’s true!” Vega shouted back before Asajj pulled out a comlink to warn the two Jedi Pilots,

“Hey, dung-for-brains! You’re going after the wrong shuttle! It’s full of Dark Side artifacts that are pulling a fast one on you. Triclops is on a different shuttle!”

**Back on the _Skorp-Ion_**

“Figures the Prophets would have a decoy set up for us!” Quinlan swore. “Thanks for the heads-up, Asajj! We’ll just have to hit them all.”

“_I’ll have Squad Two stick to the artifact shuttle. There might still be some good intel we can squeeze from those Prophets. Besides, we can’t afford to let them get away with these artifacts, especially if they’re that important to take with them._” Anakin advised the older Jedi Master.

“True enough. But let’s save the explanations for the commanders after we stop the enemy’s escape.”

“_This is Harpoon Leader! We’ve priming our weapons, and we got a visual on the shuttles from the west._” The Yuuzhan Vong flight leader reported, allowing Quinlan to glance at his sensors to see the thirty-six fighters rapidly closing the distance between the four further shuttles.

**Onboard the _Millennial_**

“Did the plan call for Yuuzhan Vong entering the mix? Because, last I remember, we can’t affect their minds!” A lower-ranking prophet panicked to Jedgar.

“Calm down, Kronos, Or better yet, make yourself useful and go help punch in the hyperspace coordinates.” Jedgar ordered the middle-aged woman. He, and the four other acolytes, then resumed their mental preparations for the attack on the susceptible enemy forces. Less than a minute later, the five Prophets unleashed their psychic barrage on the New Republic forces in range. 

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

"Augh!" Dalin screamed, clutching his head as he fell to his knees from the sudden burst of excruciating pain that his mind was suffering from. He wasn't the only one to feel the Prophets' mental attack. The entire bridge crew, even T'Ra herself, was affected to various degrees as the ship was filled with their screams.

“_What’s happening?! Commodore! Master Saa!_” Vem shouted to his fellow leaders.

The Neti struggled to stand before warning Vem, "The Prophets. They're attacking our minds through the… the Force! You have to stop them, now! I will shield the fleet as best I can, but I can't find Triclops!"

“_Just do what you can to protect the fleet! I’ll mobilize every available squadron to take them down and rescue the boy_.” Vem vowed. “_They won’t get away with this dishonorable insult._” He snarled.

**Onboard the _Hardcase_**

“You had to want a greater challenge, did ya, Vega?!” Auron bit out as the three Force-Sensitives called upon their inner reserves to block out the worst of the attack. Even still, it nearly felt like their skulls were being split in two, and the swaying of the gunship didn’t help matters.

“Oh, shut up!” Vega retorted before he suddenly felt the pressure on his mind alleviate substantially, and he sighed in relief before he heard the gunship’s pilot shout back,

“We gotta land now, or we risk crashing into one of our own!” 

“What about Anakin and Quinlan? We can’t leave them without support up there! They won’t stand a chance against the Prophets!” Vega reminded everyone!

“We won’t stand a chance if we get any closer to those sorcerers! Besides, they can take care of themselves, and have a lot of Vong to bail them out if things get too hairy.” Auron retorted, before he advised the pilot, “We need to get some distance from those shuttles, because the effects seem to lessen the further we are from them.”

_A fine way to throw us off the hunt._Vega fumed before he saw Asajj crouching in a meditative position, and he wondered, “What in the blazes are you doing, Ventress! We’re in the middle of a combat zone, and you’re meditating now!

Auron suddenly understood what Asajj was doing, and corrected the augmented Jedi, “She’s not meditating, you idiot! She’s trying to negate the Prophets’ influence on the fleet. We neutralize their psychic hold, and we can all pursue them with everything we’ve got. So stop complaining, and get to meditating before it’s too late!”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Back on the _Skorp-Ion_**

_Good thing I had that automatic targeting system installed a year ago! _Quinlan thought as he fought through the pain to aim his ship at the closest enemy shuttle, and fired a barrage of high-powered lasers at the ship.

Suddenly, the mental assault lessened dramatically on his mind, and the voice of the Yuuzhan Vong flight leader came through his comms.

“_General Vos. Harpoon Leader here! We’ve disabled another freighter, but we only detect three life-forms on board, so we doubt the quarry’s in this one. My people are bringing it to one of our gunships to for a more thorough scan. Don’t worry, we’ll leave the interrogations to you Jedi. We’ll just hold them in a secure cell._”

"_Good call,_" Anakin replied, "_you're the best ones to hold them for now. And you're about to get two more prisoners, because I got the shuttle with their Dark Side artifacts onboard. I'm willing to bet that those objects were amplifying their abilities, and now we can take the rest of them down._”

“Then let’s bring them down, now!” Quinlan knew that their time was running short as they neared open space; and once that happened they’d jump to hyperspace to fight another day.

**Onboard the _Millennial_**

_So, the Jedi fought through the mental attack to back us into a corner. Guess they’ve upped their skills since I was a Youngling._Jedgar reluctantly admitted. _Still, the main prize is in our grasp, and nothing they can do can stop us._

HE bellowed to his followers, “Unleash the payload! It’s time we make our exit!”

“We’re releasing the bombs in four minutes, Master! But there’s a problem. The _Kraven_and _Nox_are reporting that their bombs are disabled.”

Regretting losing their most powerful Dark Side artifacts and half of their entire financial database to the enemy, Jedgar quietly swore, “Then we’ll just have to make do with the boy. Now, put me through on an open channel. We wouldn’t want anyone to get killed by our surprise.”

Typing a few commands into the console, he said, “We’re live, sir. Go ahead and say your piece.”

After the High Prophet cleared his throat, he began, "Attention, all New Republic forces in the system. I commend you for driving us out and outmaneuvering my traps. Unfortunately, you managed to overlook my final trump card. My three remaining shuttles are preparing to unleash several dozen bio-organic bombs that will disintegrate any organic matter within their combined range. They will wipe out all the fighters and cruisers that attempt to pursue us unless you let us go in peace. You have two minutes to decide."

**Meanwhile, On the _Tenacious_**

“What do you think? Is he telling the truth, or his he bluffing?” Dalin quickly asked T’Ra.

Gravely nodding her head, “I’m afraid he’s being completely honest. We can’t stop him this time. We have to let him go this time.”

“_Agreed. We can’t risk our pilots in these circumstances. We’ll have other chances._” Vem reluctantly concurred.

Sighing in defeat, Dalin ordered through a systems-wide bandwidth, “All forces, withdraw. Scan the two captured shuttles for any bombs. If they’re clean, then have them escorted to Admiral Carr’s ships for processing. Maybe we can salvage something from this mess yet.”

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Within the Dark Force Temple**

“Supreme Prophet, we’ve lost almost half of our beasts and sentinels to the Knights, but Lord Vader and his forces are nearing the temple. They’ll both be engaging each other in exactly five minutes.”

“Good. What of the enemy fleet in orbit?” Kadaan hurriedly asked the acolyte.

“They’ve lost their fifth capital ship, and the Imperials are deploying another division of Stormtroopers to the surface.”

“Master, the shields are about to give out under the Knights’ arsenal! They’re gonna fail in exactly eighteen minutes, no matter what we do!” A technician reported.

“Anyone else have anything to report?” Kadaan griped before a communications officer told him,

“Sir, Admiral Ronan’s sending down four bomber squadrons to attack the enemy’s position.”

"That'll slow them down a bit. Let's see if we can't slow them down some more." Kadaan then telepathically reached out to the prophet commanding the front. He stopped cold when he felt the man's complete and utter bloodlust.

"Cassur, what is going on down there?"

"_We are executing the remaining slaves, my lord. The enemy is arming the strongest among them and are sending them at us._"

"You're what!?" Kadaan snapped, "I order you to cease immediately!"

"_But my lord, we cannot allow the Knights--_"

"Lord Vader is fighting his way here, you fool! What do you think will happen when he sees what you have done? Now, cease your idiocy now and listen to me very carefully! Take the slaves you haven't butchered and place them under a sleeping spell that can only be released by one of us."

"_My lord, you ask me not to kill them, but now to allow the enemy to take them?_"

"Yes. These Knights are obsessed with liberating them, and they will expend time and resources to do so even if they are in a comatose state. That will slow them down considerably."

"_I understand, my lord. I will carry them out immediately._"

He then sent an urgent request to Darth Vader, "My lord, we are about to be overrun. Our shields will soon fail and our defenses are on the verge of exhaustion. The Knights cannot be allowed to enter. I implore you, please hurry."

"_What are you hiding within your temple, Kadaan?_" Vader demanded.

"This is not the time, Vader! If we survive this battle, I will tell you everything! But they cannot be allowed to breach the temple, or they'll unleash horrors that could destroy the entire galaxy!"

A moment passed before Vader warned him, "_I will hold you to that promise, Kadaan. In the meantime, I will order all forces to attack at once._"

"Thank you, Lord Vader." Kadaan acknowledged the reply with utter gratitude, and closed the telepathic link to focus on the immediate threat.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**In The Uriel Estate**

“I can sense Ventis’s mind and body making a speedy recovery. Eltariel and I suspect that he will regain consciousness in about eighteen hours, a day at the very most.” Benjen told the assembled groups.

_Thank God._Tau thought in relief, with Ahsoka gripping his hand in a supporting manner.

“That’s wonderful news. How long do you believe it will take him to fully recover?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s too early to say for certain. Maybe a week, or two at the very most. It should be long enough for you to conduct the negotiations with my sector’s senate.” 

“There’s an inner strength to him that I have rarely seen in, well, anyone.” Eltariel admitted, and then turning to Elias to gently apologize, “I can see why you, all of you, care so much for the man. I’ll let you know just before he awakens so you and your siblings can be there to greet him.”

Looking at Benjen, she requested, “If you don’t mind, Master Uriel, I would like to get some water and _lembas_bread from my ship before resuming your brother’s treatment.” 

“I can do better for a guest. I’ll have a salad in the style of your people prepared for you, and several refreshments to choose from.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I don’t drink any of your people’s caffeinated beverages.” Eltariel politely declined.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Eltariel. Most of my people don’t even drink caf. We don’t like its artificial taste. We have several different types of juices and teas to choose from, and even hot chocolate for some of you.”

“That… that is a gracious offer.” The Elf assassin mulled over the choice, before Elias cut in:

“Come on, Eltariel. How can you say no to an offer like that? I’m sure since you’ve been in Mordor for so many centuries, you’ve rarely had the opportunity to get any genuine rest and recuperation. Besides, you might like the teas if you gave them a chance. I might even try a couple myself.”

“Didn’t know you were a tea connoisseur, brother.” Connor commented.

“And an art aficionado to boot.” Elias added.

“Really?” Eltariel asked, intrigued at what response the human could say about the estate’s architecture. “Perhaps I’ll have to ask you of your opinions on your uncle’s statues and artwork later on.”

“I just might take you up on that before you go.” Elias smirked.

“Funny. Thanks to my knowledge from my time, I know of a certain Imperial officer who would love to compare notes with you two lovebirds.” Tau smirked.

“We’re not lovebirds!” Elias and Eltariel exclaimed.

“Maybe not yet. But give it time, and we’ll see.” Ahsoka challenged while everyone else laughed at the two soldiers’ blushing , smoldering expense.

Rolling her eyes at the jokes, Eltariel muttered, “Mortals.” Raising her voice to normal volume, she gave in. “Fine. I’ll try some of your beverages, but only if you have vintage wine in your cellars. I haven’t had a real sip in over a century.”

“I didn’t know Elves drank wine. Wait, Sorry if that came out wrong, I guess I was given incomplete information.” Benjen admitted, glaring at Tau and his crew.

Shrugging indifferently, Tau said, “We thought she’d just stick with water, given her occupation and personal mission. Besides, she still has to help Ventis speed along his recovery and ensure no surprises are still inside him, so it’d be a terrible idea for her to get drunk on quarts of alcohol.”

“‘Quarts?’” Connor repeated. “Blood hell, Eltariel! How much wine can your people drink?”

“Much more than dwarves, and that’s saying something.” Eltariel proudly admitted. “But then again, their ale isn’t quite as refined as the wine I used to indulge in when I was… more carefree. Besides, I was only going to have a glass or two, and I doubt that it’d affect me other than a slight tingle in my fingers.”

“I’d be careful of what you wish for, Eltariel. Our wine is pretty strong stuff, and not for the inexperienced or rusty.” Benjen warned her.

“Thank you for your consideration, but I think I’ll manage just fine.”

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Just Outside the Dark Force Temple**

_Vader just had to interfere now, right when I was about to enter the temple. _Vlad ranted while he launched a rocket at an approaching AT-AT’s neck. The explosion severed the walker’s head from the body, and caused both to plummet to the ground, the force of impact killing everyone within its armored hull.

Between the invading Imperial army and their bomber squadrons, the remaining local garrison, and surviving Sith beasts, the Knights had been unable to send even a single company into the Prophets’ headquarters and liberate the remaining slaves.

That was all about to change with a captain urgently reporting to Vlad, "General, we're intercepting transmissions from the temple's Stormtroopers! The Prophets are cursing them with their foul magics! They can't be woken!"

Something within Vlad's mind snapped at hearing those words, and he began to tremble with a terrible rage at imagining rending them limb from limb. However, he forced his mind to calm.

"If the Prophets be the ones who cursed them, then they shall be the ones to lift it," he switched to his armor's built-in comlink, "Attention, Company Atraken. You're to rendezvous with me within the Dark Force Temple to rescue the slaves and capture the Prophets. We will force them to lift their curses even if we have to tear the secret from their minds!"

“_But sir, what about Vader’s army?! We need you to help us destroy him before we can focus on the slaves. They’re not going anywhere, we have their captors surrounded._” The company’s leader protested.

"Every slave they curse is one more that will require time and effort to evacuate, which we are quickly running out of both! I'll have my elite guard coordinate the attack on the Imperials. That will buy us enough time to finish the job and destroy these wretched fortunetellers. Now, carry out your orders, soldier." Vlad ended the communication, preparing to enter the Prophet's temple and finish the job he vowed to complete in Roly Melusar's name.

**Meanwhile, In the Bosthirda System**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

“Well, at least this mission wasn’t a total loss.” Dalin mused while going over the transmitted data. According to Vem and his advisors, the captured shuttles contained many strange artifacts that bore Sith markings, and detailed, but incomplete, record of the Prophets’ ill-gotten wealth. “What of the five prisoners? Have they talked?”

“_I’m afraid not. We have imprisoned them within separate cells to minimize the risk of an attack. We will keep them restrained until we can bring them to our territory for an authorized, and more efficient, interrogation._” Vem explained.

“Good idea. High Command would have our heads if any of them were killed while in our custody.” Anakin agreed with Vem’s assessment. He turned to Dalin, “We should send them, their artifacts and records back to Varon for processing at once. They might have a lead on where Jedgar’s taking Triclops, and could help us find any more possible bolt holes of theirs.”

“I agree, but we can’t afford to spare any warships to transport them, at least not until our reinforcements arrive. We’d have to use a few dreadnaughts and gunships to- Actually, that’s a good idea. Two of our dreadnaughts are of Mandalorian design, and were designed to hold rogue Force users. And, if Admiral Carr can spare a gunship or two and a few Coralskipper squadrons to add to the defense, they can sneak past the Imperial forces a lot easier than an entire fleet.” Dalin theorized.

“_It makes sense. At least this way, we’ll have something to show for our efforts to High Command, and we can still try to save Dromund Kaas’s slaves from the Prophets._” Vem concurred. “_I’ll have two of my most trusted captains assist you in this task, and we can make our journey to the Dromund System to ascertain the situation._”

“What do your scouts say on the Dromund System, Admiral?” T’Ra asked.

“_Their intercepted transmissions indicate that the Knights’ fleet has nearly been cut in half, but the Imperials have only lost one Star Destroyer. Unfortunately for the Imperials, the Knights have reinforcements arriving from the Tingel Arm in just over two hours. It might be our opportunity to travel and decimate the Knights’ army._”

“No disrespect intended, Admiral, but you honestly believe that Vader and his forces would accept our aid?” Vega incredulously asked the Yuuzhan Vong.

“I hate to admit it, but Admiral Carr is likely right.” Vega then looked at Anakin as if he had gone insane, and Anakin elaborated, “If you read the report from my mission to Taanab, my clone isn’t unreasonable. He let me and Obi-Wan escape once his destroyer started bombing Pandath, and we believe he has his own plans to overthrow Sidious.”

“That still doesn’t explain why he would want our help, though.” Auron reminded Anakin.

“But we have information that can help eliminate one of the most dangerous Knights out there. If we offer this to him, we can stop Vlad before he takes the remaining slaves as his prisoners.”

“And you think Vader would feel he owes us one? Highly doubtful.” Asajj piped up.

“If he felt it was in the Empire’s best interests, he might. Such as, oh, I don’t know, releasing them all to integrate them as Imperial citizens that can offer more than as slaves?” Anakin heatedly countered. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d much rather have them truly free in the New Republic than in another Dark Side theocracy, but we can’t afford to push our luck against my clone.”

“It’s worth a shot. It’s certainly better than doing nothing while the Empire and Knights tear each other apart.” Quinlan agreed.

“These are all vital facts, but you’re all forgetting one critical matter. We have reinforcements coming in from Dac and Mandalore, and until they arrive, we’re still heavily outnumbered.” Tholme reminded everyone.

“Then we ought to contact them and inform them of the change of plans.” Elezar heatedly said. “We can’t let the Knights get away with any more recruits, and we can still learn much about the Empire’s plans by giving them a helping hand. With our combined strength, we can hopefully kill Vlad and his best division.”

“I like the sound of that.” Vega said a bit too eagerly.

“Commodore? You’re one of the mission commanders, so what’s your take on this plan?” Auron asked Dalin.

Putting his hand on his chin, he acknowledged, “It’s certainly a great risk, to be sure. Normally I wouldn’t condone such a suicidal measure against two stronger enemies, especially since High Command should be appraised of our change in mission parameters.”

“But, there are the lesser of two evils here, several thousand slaves to liberate, and a chance to take out a key enemy commander while learning more about the Empire’s allies.”

Ordering Anakin, “General Skywalker. Since you know Vader better than any of us, you’ll be the one to give him the intelligence and terms of our assistance.”

“All right.”

“While you do that, Admiral Carr and I will update Raddus and Shysa on our change in strategy. Hopefully they can arrive in time to help us blunt the Knights’ second fleet.”

Turning to the bridge’s crew, Dalin ordered them; “In the meantime, I want the fleet to prepare jumping to jump to Dromund Kaas at once. We need to leave before the Imperials’ reinforcements get here.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

**22 Hours From the Serocco System**

“At least you managed to save the boy.” Bahl’al wearily told Jedgar after hearing the High Prophet’s debriefing from his order’s narrow escape.

“_Yes, but at a terrible cost to my followers and resources._” Jedgar reminded the Sith Aprentice.

“I told you, Jedgar, that I would help your order rebuild from its ashes. And I always keep my word. Now, go with the boy in safe custody with the _Dominator_to these coordinates.” Bahl’al ordered the fallen Jedi Youngling.

“Admiral Takel, have your fleet sweep Bosthirda for any New Republic pockets, then join Lord Vader on Dromund Kaas. We can’t afford to have the Knights escape after delivering such an insult on us.”

“_Yes, my lord._” Takel complied, before his XO walked up to the admiral to warn them,

“_Apologies, Sirs, but we received a transmission from Vice Admiral Ronan in the Dromund System. The New Republic has reached out to him and Lord Vader in order to offer their assistance to them, and offered intelligence on the Knights of Olpaka receiving Tingel Arm reinforcements in approximately two hours. However, they are asking for terms for their assistance._”

Bahl’al was both surprised and Intruiged at this information, having never foreseen this offer from the Jedi. “And what are the terms of the agreement?”

“_General Skywalker is demanding that the remaining slaves are integrated into Imperial society as full-fledged citizens. Lord Vader has agreed to the arrangement._”

"As do I." Bahl'al sensed worry from his XO, "Do you have a problem with this decision, Captain? Feel free to speak up."

"It's Dromund Kaas and Lord Vader, my Lord. He sensed that General Karamazov has entered the Dark Force Temple, but that's not what's sent him into a frenzy. He sensed that the Prophets and their remaining soldiers are, well, putting the slaves into comas to slow the enemy down."

"_What?! Has Kadaan lost his mind?!_” Jedgar exclaimed, but Bahl'al held up his hand.

"I for one agree with his decision. The enemy's secondary objective is to liberate them and this will certainly slow them down. It is better than putting them to the sword. I dare say the man deserves commendation for this, if he survives."

Jedgar was about to protest, but he held his tongue.

Bahl'al smiled at him from behind his helmet as he gestured to his second, "Inform the New Republic they have a deal. But remind them that if they double-cross us, they will pay dearly."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story, and a dark one at that! Triclops is still in the Empire’s hands, but at least the New Republic got a few prisoners and resources from their engagement. Now they’re heading to Dromund Kaas to help the Empire deal with a mutual foe. Let’s hope they can arrive in time to be of good use. And Vlad is entering the Dark Force Temple. What evils will he find within? Only time will tell. So, how’s your evening going on Halloween, October 31, 2019? I’m doing well, as I am watching Transformers: Cybertron while I finish this chapter, and I miss those days on Cartoon Network when kids shows were good. These days, it’s almost completely about so much nonsense that it’s gag-worthy. But, that’s enough negativity on my part. I need to get this chapter to Squasher and JSailser for their revisions. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Tuesday, November 5, 2019 Addendum.) Hey everyone! How are you doing on this cool afternoon? I’m doing well, as I have finished another interlude chapter further along in the story, and I am pleased with my progress. Unfortunately, I have a bit of homework to worry about over the next week or two, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final look over before I publish it. God be with us all in these trying times.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool evening of Tuesday, November 5, 2019? I’m doing all right, as I published Chapter 4 less than an hour ago, and I worked on a bit of homework as well, so now I’m free to write for about four hours before bed. So, my reading’s going well, as I’m about halfway through Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Tempest, and enjoying it. Afterwards, I think I’ll read a couple history and political books to mix it up. I’d better get to writing, as I want to get a bit done before the night’s over. May God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Wednesday, November 6, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I wrote almost 2,000 words today, along with doing some homework and preparing for a trip to Florida in December to visit my grandparents and other relatives. Oh, and I read another chunk of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Tempest, and I’m looking forward to the confrontations to come in the series. So, I’d better take it easy for the rest of the night, as I’ve got school tomorrow, and I’ll be there for a lot of the day. Have a blessed evening, everyone!
> 
> (Thursday, November 7, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m all right, if a bit stressed from schoolwork, as I’ve got to kick my thesis work into overdrive. So, unfortunately, I have to curtail my writing a lot, and I mean a lot, over the next couple of weeks, I’m afraid. In other news, I’ve finished Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Tempest today, and begun Bret Briar’s latest book in his Three Days series today. This one’s on President FDR. Now, say what you will about the man’s politics, and I disagree with a lot of them, but he helped lead us through the Great Depression and WWII before his passing, so I’ll give credit where credit’s due. Well, I’d better get to writing, as I’ve got about three hours left in the evening.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

**Thirty Minutes to the Dromund System**

"_At least your side mission yielded some results, and hurt the Prophets and Empire in other ways. Even if we did not rescue the Emperor's son._" Bail sighed before asking the two fleet commanders and assembled Jedi, "_Do you believe these prisoners and their database can be cracked?_"

"Any defense, be it physical, mental, or digital, can be penetrated with the right tool, Chief Organa," Anakin replied, "but we'll leave that up to your interrogators and slicers. Right now, we need to focus on the mission of destroying General Karamazov's army in the Knights of Olpaka, and keeping our eyes peeled for a double-cross from Vader."

"_Hmm, the available members of the Advisory Council have severe doubts about working with your clone. They're all expecting a double-cross from the Sith once the Knights are driven away._"

"So are the Imperials, but we've got a bigger threat to contend with right now. Besides, we're not dealing with Sidious, but Bahl'al and Vader. They at least have a sense of honor, for Sith. And we have a chance to do a lot of good for the rest of the Prophets' slaves before they're thrown into a genocidal and hateful cause. Well, one worse than the Sith, at any rate."

"_I see._"

"Chief Organa, please try looking at it from this angle," Eleazar passionately added. "If the Knights of Olpaka take the rest of the slaves, they will bolster their armies. Greater even with the artifacts and records that they'll ransack from the Prophets' temple. Worse of all, they will use them to further their demented research into severing the galaxy's connection to the Force."

“_I’m well aware of all of these facts, but I’m merely reminding you of the risks you’re taking._” Bail reminded the two fleet leaders. “_Commodore, Admiral. Do you believe that this mission is worth the chance you’re taking?_”

“We do, Sir. This is a chance to not only deal a powerful blow to the Knights, but to learn the tactics and strategies of Darth Vader.” Dalin spoke for both commanders.

“_And this is the opinion shared by the two of you?_” Bail turned his head to face Vem as he spoke.

“It is, sir, and by the majority of our soldiers and officers. I believe many of your soldiers have a saying on how ‘fortune favors the foolish.’ Well, now seems like a very appropriate time for that saying to be put to the test. Besides, we’re about to reach the Dromund System, and we need to prepare our forces for the next battle.”

Sighing, Bail asked the obvious question, “_Have you at least alerted Mandalore Shysa and Admiral Raddus on the resuming of the Dromund Kaas operation?_”

“We sure did, Chief. Just before we reached out to you. They’ll be arriving within the next six hours, and then we’ll put the hurt on the Knights.” Vega enthusiastically confirmed.

“Very well. But be sure to stay very vigilant against the Imperials, and do everything you can to keep the back door open on your escape route in case matters go wrong.” Bail warned his subordinates. “May the Force be with you all.”

Ending the transmission, the commanders contacted Vem’s scout ships for one final reconnaissance run before the fleet finished its journey.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“I have to give your people credit, Master Uriel. You can certainly put together an exquisite feast.” Eltariel admitted while looking at the small array of various salads, wines, and other beverages that the Jedi Lord had his staff prepare.

“Beats what we had at the academy, that’s for sure.” Elias agreed.

“Are you sure we should all be here, Master Uriel?” Obi-Wan questioned, earning a questionable glance from the Jedi Lord. “Do not mistake my caution for impatience or ungratefulness, but we do need to keep an eye on your brother in case he awakens prematurely.”

“I’m well aware of that, Obi-Wan. That’s why I have Robert and my family looking after him for now. They’ll let us know the second he awakens. And that’s when we can have the real feast for my prodigal brother’s return.’ Benjen explained. “In the meantime, I figured I’d be a poor host if I didn’t give you guys something to hold off your appetites. Besides, what better way is there to get to know my brother’s friends than through a good meal?”

“Just as long as I don’t have to drink any wine. The last time I drank an alcoholic beverage, I was held for ransom by a Weequay smuggling kingpin.” Obi-Wan warned him.

“Let that be a lesson to never trust a man as duplicitous as Hondo Ohnaka with a drink, Kenobi.” Benjen laughed to the Jedi Master’s embarrassment. 

“He’s got you there, Master Kenobi.” Tau agreed before the doors burst open, showing a handsome young man out of breath as he struggled to get his words out, but exhaustion stopping anything from coming out.

“Deonn! What is it? What’s wrong?” Benjen asked his adopted son.

“It’s-it’s Uncle Ventis, Father. He’s awoken ahead of schedule, but he’s not himself.”

“What do you mean, he’s not himself?” Satele repeated while everyone forgot about their food to prepare for the worst if he was possessed.

“I mean he immediately asked for some chalk as soon as he woke up, and he’s been drawing strange pictures on his room’s walls as if there was no tomorrow. None of us can make heads or tails of any of them. We think his use of Chaos might have implanted some memories in his mind, and were hoping maybe you and his friends can calm him down.”

“We’ll come right now. It sounds like we don’t have a moment to waste, and we’ll need the manpower in case things turn ugly.” Everyone rushed to just outside the sigiled room where Ventis was being held, with Robert, Tau, Connor, Daniel, Eltariel, Obi-Wan, and Benjen entering first in case he proved hostile. But when they entered, they never expected to see half the room’s walls covered in such vivid and detailed drawings.

Hearing incoherent mutterings from the opposite side of the wall, they saw a Ventis with bloodshot eyes, shaking limbs, and sweat beading his entire body as though he'd been dipped in an artic ocean. He glanced at his guests--feverish and almost trace-like--before continuing to work on his drawings.

Robert whispered to Benjen, “He’s been doing that for the last twenty minutes, and glares at anyone who tries to stop him. Said something about needing Gallies’s story to be told.”

No one understood that explanation in the slightest, and Connor only grew incensed at the mention of that entity before he suggested, “Why does Da need to tell that monster’s story? Can’t we just try to snap him out of it?”

“You want to tell him that in his current state of mind?” Tau challenged Connor. “I say we keep an eye on him, and see if we can figure out the meaning behind these drawings. Maybe he’s been given these visions by God to try and give us some kind of clue into one of Gallies’s weaknesses, or warn us of incoming danger.”

“I hate to admit it, but it makes sense, as long as Eltariel and one of us can examine him for any potential lingering Chaos presence.”

“Should be easy enough to pull off.” Eltariel agreed before pulling back out the Phial of Galadriel. “So, which one of you men is gonna help me out?”

Everyone rose their hands at the question and she sighed, “All right. Let’s make this simple. Daniel, you, Tau, and Benjen will help me probe Ventis’s mind. He’s unstable right now, and we need experienced minds to try and probe his mind.”

“Hey! What am I? Bantha Dung?” Connor whined.

“Sorry, Connor, but you’re still new to the Jedi Arts, and we can’t afford to have too many people going inside my brother’s head.” Benjen sympathetically explained.

“Then you’d better make this count, Eltariel. Otherwise, I’ll make you pay with a limb if Da’s gone for good.”

“Have a little faith in Eru, Connor. Or in all of us, if it’s easier for you.” Eltariel reminded the Jedi Apprentice while she and the three Jedi prepared to try and penetrate Ventis’s shrouded psyche.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Dromund System**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Serrator_**

“Sir, A fleet is reverting to realspace just outside the Dromund System.” The sensors officer warned Vice Admiral Ronan. “Several of their transponder codes are identifying themselves as New Republic, and we’re picking up large masses of organic matter. It must be the Yuuzhan Vong complement of their fleet.”

“It certainly took them long enough.” One officer complained.

“Enough, Lieutenant Adriff. Just be grateful they came at all.” Savit reprimanded the young officer.

“Vice Admiral, we’re being hailed by a Venator Destroyer under the command of a Commodore Dalin Denimoor, and a Vong ship led by an Admiral Vem Carr. Shall I put them through?” The communications officer reported.

“Go ahead. And see if you can get Lord Vader and Director Krennic on the line. They’ll want to be a part of this.” Savit ordered.

The first holograms to materialize were Krennic and Commodore Denimoor. The latter of the two spoke first, coldly addressing his old friend and mentor. "Rear Admiral Savit. I see the Imperial Navy's still treating you well."

Noticing the higher-ranking insignia, he said, “_And you even received a promotion to vice admiral. I suppose there is still a place for good men in a genocidal dictatorship. Though for how long remains to be seen._”

“_And I see you were promoted to Commodore for your betrayal of the oaths you swore. I wonder what sorcery the Jedi conducted on you to convince you to abandon your comrades and all sense of order and honor._” Krennic insulted the New Republic commodore.

Another hologram immediately appeared, and Ronan barely managed to maintain a stoic face at the ghastly appearance of the Yuuzhan Vong. He'd heard the stories of course, but those paled in comparison to this alien. In truth, this was perhaps the one thing Ronan considered worthy of the word.

"_Director Krennic, I would advise you to hold your tongue, lest I take it from you,_" he said, his voice harsh and gravely with menace, "_Denimoor is far more honorable than any measure of you. And as much as I would like to feed your cowardly flesh to my amphistaff, this is not why we are here._"

"And how do we know you'll keep your word, alien?" Savit asked, "Not too long ago, you came to this galaxy to conquer and enslave us all. Makes your proposition suspicious, don't it?"

"_Oh look, the pot calling the kettle black._" Another voice called from the back as they entered the conversation. There was no mistaking the manner and dress of a Jedi.

"_And you are…?_" Krennic pressed.

"_Elezar Ahohite, Director. I'll be one of the commanders for the New Republic's army on this mission, on account of my experience with the Knights of Olpaka._"

The comms officer suddenly interrupted, "Sir, I'm afraid that Lord Vader cannot return your transmission. He was last reported hunting for General Karamazov in the Dark Temple. His second says to coordinate with the Jedi and their commanders for mopping up their fleet."

“_What is the situation in both space and on the ground?_” Elezar asked, getting right to the point.

“We’ve whittled down the enemy’s naval capabilities to just over half their strength, but the imminent arrival of enemy reinforcements has all of the fleet on high alert. The ground situation, on the other hand…” Savit began, before pulling up a tactical image of the Dark Force Temple and the surrounding five kilometers.

“The surface is a much different story. For all intents and purposes, it’s turned into a burly brawl. We’ve got engagements across twelve different theaters around the temple, and the Knights are stretching our forces quite thin.”

“_Then we’ll have to divide and conquer the enemy._” Vem piped up. “_Our fleet can supplement yours until our reinforcements arrive, and we can land our armies adjacent to your landing zones._”

“_You have more of your fellow traitors on the way? More Jedi, I assume?_” Krennic drawled out.

"_No. These allies are cultures and species that your Empire brutally subjugated. They have proven formidable in battle, and I'm sure they would long for a chance at vengeance, Director… if they were permitted, of course,_" Vem warned with a cruel smile, "_they shall be arriving in five standard hours._"

"_In the meantime, we all have our missions to complete,_" Elezar urged the meeting forward. "_General Skywalker will lead our fighters against the remaining Knights' warships. I will lead the ground complement. I know how the Knights of Olpaka operate. Meanwhile, Master Saa will coordinate the entire force with her battle meditation._"

“Vice Admiral, we’re detecting another fleet entering the system from Dromund Tyne! It looks like a mismatch of twenty capital ships and twice as many frigates and corvettes.”

“_How did they get here so fast? They weren’t supposed to have been here for another hour!_” Orson remembered.

“_Obviously they found a shortcut through the hyperspace lanes. But it doesn’t matter anymore.__We need to link up our fleets now, before the enemy can regroup._” Dalin urged both Imperial leaders, with Savit nodding his head in agreement.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Dromund Kaas**

**Onboard the _Hunter’s Legacy_**

_Well, it looks like General Karamazov’s plan might succeed after all. _Shoore reluctantly thought as the Knights’ fleet of ten Rendili StarDrive _Vainglorious_-class cruisers, five Bulwark Mark IIs, three _Diamond_-class Cruisers, and two Saboath Cruisers changed course towards Dromund Kaas, along with a mismatch of forty frigates and corvettes covering both flanks.

“Open a channel to the flagship. I need to confer on our plan of attack.” Shoore ordered the comms officer. In less than a minute, the image of a Nautolan woman appeared, one that he recognized as a trusted friend.

“Admiral Ria Durant. I’m grateful that Vlad was wise enough to contact you for help. We could certainly use your expertise right about now.” The Zabrak gratefully told his fellow admiral.

“_You can sing your praises to me later, Shoore. Just tell me where we can be of the most aid to your forces._”

“We need you to keep the New Republic’s fleet occupied, and punch a hole through the Imperials so we can regain orbital superiority long enough for General Karamazov to finish his mission.”

“_That’s quite a tall order, old friend. We’ve intercepted Imperial and New Republic transmissions of their forces arriving by the end of the planet’s rotation. We won’t last even a day against their combined assault, so we need to pull out before they make it here._” Ria warned Shore.

“_I know that. But the general won’t leave the last of the slaves to either faction, and we can’t risk losing one of our best ground commanders. If he doesn’t return in the next five hours, I’ll give the order for a full retreat, but I’m not willing to incur his wrath just yet._”

“_Sounds like a sensible plan. At least your reason’s not as shot as Vlad’s, though that’s not saying much. I’ll split my forces accordingly, and we’ll cover you._” Ria then ended the transmission to give the orders to her fleet.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**On Dromund Kaas**

**Just Outside the Dark Force Temple**

_These heathens are persistent, I will give them that. Vader thought as he sensed the arrival of more enemy forces above. His army had reached the gates of the Dark Force Temple, but the enemy was fighting to the last to keep them from entering the temple._

For that, they had earned the Dark Lord's respect. Were it not for their idiotic beliefs or the fact that they were no doubt slaughtering the Prophets, he might've even wished to spare a few for recruitment purposes. However, they were in his way and they would die for that.

Activating his helmet's built-in comlink, he ordered Ronan, "Vice Admiral, I need you to advise the Jedi to accelerate in landing their troops. We will need reinforcements if we are to reach the Prophets in time."

"_They've already launched their best soldiers and Jedi to the battlefield in gunships. They'll be landing any minute._" Savit quickly replied.

_"Good, keep me advised." Vader acknowledged, hearing the familiar roar of several LAAT/I gunships approach. He turned his as a team of six Jedi lept from them, crashing into the midst of battalions of Knights._

He recognized the presence of four of them, identifying them as Asajj Ventress, Tholme, Quinlan Vos, and Vega Ryal. The other two however were unknown to him. Regardless, their power was tremendous, sending scores of soldiers screaming into the depths with a combined telekinetic strike.

From there, they split in two. Vega however charged into the horde by himself, caving in soldiers left and right with brutally efficiency. Vader saw the man the one strangely using a club instead of a lightsaber, his enhanced strength breaking all who stood before him. Behind him, New Republic Marines armed with jetpacks and scatter weapons pushed into the breach, mopping up the terrified survivors with brutal efficiency.

In a strange sense, the sight of the boy's carnage was a thrilling one to the Dark Lord. The man fought more like a crazed berserker than a Jedi, ripping and tearing at everything around him with a ravenous ferocity. Vader could sense the sheer bloodlust foaming off of him, and he smiled at the prospect.

It was an opportunity he would have to explore later.

"_Sorry we took so long, Vader,_" he heard his gene sires voice in his ear, the sounds of space combat in the background, "_You know how we like to see you Imperials sweat a little every now and then._"

"How generous of you, Skywalker." Vader hissed, "The Knights have entered the Dark Force Temple to try and free the slaves from the coma Kadaan placed them in. General Karamazov is cutting a bloody path through their defenses. I hope you brought more than six Jedi and a platoon of Marines."

"_They're just the Vanguard. The rest of our army will start landing any minute now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got two unfriendly fleets to help keep at bay._" Anakin paused, warning his clone, "_I'm giving you my team's personal frequency so we can coordinate our efforts. But if any of my friends die down there, you'll have to answer to me._" 

"Noted, Traitor. Now, proceed with your mission, and leave me to do mine." Vader ended the communication, watching as the New Republic forces mopped up the enemy rearguard. He knew that they would be a worthy opponent to destroy one day, and looked forward to that day.

For now, though, he focused on the matter at hand, and reached out with the Force to sense the devastation Vlad and his men were wreaking in the Prophets’ sanctum, and knew that he needed to accelerate his efforts.

Contacting the Jedi, he advised them, "We don't have much time before the Knights finish their objective. I will require three of your Jedi to aid me in securing the Temple. The rest will remain here to guard the entrance."

"_Who died and gave you command of this mission, Vader?!" _Asajj retorted,_"We wait until reinforcements arrive._"

"And the prophets will be dead, the secrets they have been guarding confiscated, and the slaves in the hands of the enemy. But if that is what you wish..."

"Fine, we'll do it your way! But only for the slaves!" Tholme half-heartedly agreed. "Vega, Ventress, Eleazar! Take a squad and Go with Vader! We'll hold the fort until reinforcements arrive! Keep in regular contact with us!"

"_You want us to go in there? With him?!_” Eleazar shouted.

"_That's what I said, boy!_" Tholme snapped, "_Now get to it!_"

"_Yes sir._"

"_Master Tholme, I advise you send me as well,_" Another voice belonging to a young pale man with pitch black hair. Peculiarly, the man's presence was a jumbled mess of Light and Dark energies. Vader had never sensed someone like him before. Where did he come from, he wondered.

"_You're not under my jurisdiction, Auron,_" Tholme replied, "_Technically, you outrank me._"

"_But you're in command, so I defer with you. I just have more experience here than probably anyone else here._"

"_Alright, you've made your point. Lord Vader--_"

"I heard, and I accept. Kimmund, Report!" Vader commed to his Stormtrooper commander.

"_My Lord! It's a mad house here, but we're making steady progress. Long as the Jedi keep pouring in their armies, we just might pull this off!_"

"Good. Gather a platoon, and have them accompany me and the Jedi into the temple. You and Master Tholme are in operational command until I return." Vader ordered the Clone Commander, who only saluted in loyal obedience to the fellow clone's orders.

"_Good hunting, my lord!_"

Kimmund returned to the fighting, while the four Force-Sensitives and the New Republic's squad of marines, led by none other than Colonel Rex, quickly made their entrance into the temple.

"I hope you know where you're taking us, Vader! We can't afford a trap on anyone's part!" Rex warned the Sith Lord.

"Have faith, Colonel. We'll be going underground to locate Kadaan and cut off the Knights before they massacre them. Auron, I suggest you lead the way."

"Gee, thanks," Auron replied, Vader noticing he had two different colored eyes; one red and the other blue. They stared at each other for a second, Vader now fully grasping the extent of the man's dormant powers. In time, he suspected, they would be enough to rival Sidious.

He was half tempted to ask the obvious question, but this was not the time. With Auron at the lead, they descended into the underworld.

**Meanwhile, Deeper within the Dark Force Temple **

**In Sublevel Two**

"For the last time, you will undo your wretched spells and lead us to your master, or--" Vlad pulled at the pliers and ripped another of the man's fingernails clear of the wick. The Prophet screamed in agonizing pain as Vlad present the gruesome trophy to him, "I will remove all of them, and then move to the rest of your teeth."

"Go… ahead," the Prophet panted through the pain, "you'll just have to kill me."

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

The prophet smiled up at him, blood pooling from his missing front teeth, "Because I will do it myself just to spite you."

The man suddenly began spasming, and Vlad recognized it as a cardiac seizure. He bellowed for his medics, but they were unable to avert the Force-induced suicide.

"Blasted infidel!" Vlad snarled, kicking the man's chair across the room, "Their devilish sorcery knows no end to its depravity!"

He forced himself to calm down and turned to Atraken Company's Commander, "Have the rest of your forces managed to locate Kadaan and his acolytes, yet?"

"We have, General. Our Imperial captives were kind enough to provide us with the complete structural schematics of this temple before we took them away for reeducation. The Prophets are hiding in Sublevel Four."

"Good. Marshal your men and--"

Suddenly, a holo-transmission flickered in and Admirals Shoore and Durant appeared before him. Both men were heavily bandaged and he could the flickering of battle behind them.

"What is the situation, Admirals? And be quick about it, I'm in the middle of an operation."

_"The Imperials brought another fleet into the system precisely where our forces were most vulnerable, and destroyed two of our capital ships,_" Ria reported.

"_But that's not the worst of it,_" Durant continued, "_both fleets are fighting with unprecedented coordination while ours is suffering from unexplained inefficiencies. We believe they're using Battle Meditation against us. At this rate, we can't afford to remain more than two hours._"

"_Either finish the mission in the next eighty minutes, or we're recalling the army and leaving without you._" Ria warned.

“No! You can’t! Not when we’re so close! We’ve got the Prophets right where we want them, and we’ll never get this opportunity again!” Vlad pleaded with the Nautolan.

“Sir, Delta Squad’s just reported that Vader and four Jedi are leading teams into the temple. They’re heading to the lower levels as we speak!” The company leader warned Vlad. 

Analyzing the temple’s schematics, Vlad knew that he had one last chance to succeed. “Then we’ll just have to accelerate our efforts. Have the prophets we’ve got prisoner taken to our ships for transport, and take as many slaves as we can before the escape window closes. We’re going after Kadaan and the others while we still have a chance, and then we’ll escape and have the fleet blast this temple down to its foundations.”

“_But how will you escape Vader and the others?! It’s impossible!_” Shoore pressed.

“Because there’s several secret passageways to the surface from the underground levels, and we can use them once the job’s done.” Vlad explained. “If you don’t hear from me in the next seventy minutes, evacuate all forces. I won’t let all of our work be destroyed because of my pride.”

**Meanwhile, Deeper within the Dark Force Temple **

**In Sublevel Four**

“My Lord, Commander, he is coming.” An acolyte terrifyingly warned Kadaan and Commander Atty.

“Then I’m afraid the rest of your legion is as good as lost.” Kadaan solemnly said, regretting the loss of such a brilliant and disciplined regiment of soldiers. “What of the slaves? Are the Knights diverting other soldiers to try and awaken them?”

"Yes, but not enough. Only a platoon remains inside the temple. And the Knights are torturing five captive prophets to try and break the spell. Fortunately, none of them have broken yet."

“Vader’s here, and he’s travelling with three Jedi, Asajj Ventress, and a squad of New Republic soldiers.” A Prophet jubilantly spoke out, filling the entire room with a mixed sense of hope and confusion at the two opposing forces working together against the Knights.

Kadaan knew as much from his visions, but knew they would not make it in time without help. That was why he first ordered Atty, “Do what you can to protect my disciples once Vlad breaks through. I’m going to help Vader and the Jedi make their way here.”

"I understand, m'lord. We'll give 'em hell."

"It's been an honor to work with you, my friend. If you survive this, find your own path in life. Don't let others dictate your own course for you like I did and be a slave to darkness. Take it from a monster like me."

"I'll do my best, Sir."

Contacting Vader through the Force, he warned him, “_Lord Vader. You must hurry! The Knights are closing in on our location, and will soon have what they came for. What is your exact location? I can guide you and the Jedi to us.”_

“_We’re starting to descend into the temple’s lower levels, but we’re encountering fierce resistance from several enemy squads. If you have any shortcuts for us, now’s the time to share them!_”Vader warned the Supreme Prophet.

Extending his Force sense to observe where Vader and the others were fighting, he noticed several misaligned stones to the youngest Jedi’s left, and hurriedly told them, “_There’s a hidden passageway towards the boy’s left! If you destroy the stones covering it, it’ll take you down two more levels._”

“_Got it! Keep us apprised of any further developments. And Kadaan, when we drive the Knights back, _someone _will answer for the order the massacre the slaves under your charge._”

“_Get us out of here safely, and I’ll gladly__explain_everything _to you._” Kadaan vowed.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

**Inside Ventis Uriel’s Subconscious Mind**

“When I thought we were going into Ventis’s mind, I didn’t think we’d be seeing such a gruesome and barbaric battle.” Tau numbly observed while seeing the victorious gladiator finish off his five opponents with a beheading, and then claiming the fallen enemies’ heads in observance of the battle’s rules.

“I have seen many displays of horrific savagery amidst the Orcs, but not amongst many humans.’ Eltariel solemnly said, never taking her eyes off of the fallen warriors out of respect for their stolen lives. “Perhaps you can now better understand why I am so wary of your species.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think this is our galaxy.” Benjen reminded the Elf. “We saw many species that aren’t found where we’re from, and the technology these fighters use is vastly different from our own. And let’s not forget their invocation of their six gods, ones that Connor reported Occisor invoking at Kynachi.”

“So, what, does that mean we’re supposed to be in another galaxy? Then how do we explain the butcher’s exact resemblance to Ventis, or his memories of this fight?” Daniel skeptically pointed out.

A white light then began to envelop the group then, pulling them deeper into the dream state. Tau shouted to Daniel, "I think we're about to find out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends another chapter of my story! What did you guys think? Do you think it was good enough with the arrival of a second Knights of Olpaka fleet, and the New Republic arriving to bolster the Imperials, and the mind probe on Ventis taking an unexpected turn? I hope you enjoyed it, as it was a good labor of love for Star Wars. So, how are you all doing on this cold day of Saturday, November 9, 2019? I’m doing well, as I have gotten a bit of work done for school over the last couple of days, and will go see Midway tomorrow with my dad. Of course, I’m gonna get a bit more schoolwork done tomorrow, since I’m gonna take it easy today before I have to go to work tonight. And, I’ll have to cut my writing back a bit since I have a bit of schoolwork to do over the next week or two. Please bare with me here. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	6. Dromund Kass Mission Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Sunday, November 17, 2019? I’m doing all right, if a bit mentally exhausted from schoolwork that I’ve had to complete over the last five days or so. Let me tell you, I can’t wait for winter break in December, when I can hopefully do a bit more writing before school starts back up again in January. And don’t even get me started on work. I just know I’m gonna be very busy, and very messy, with all the big movies coming out over the next couple of months, starting with Frozen II this Friday. I’m not looking forward to this chaotic time of year. So, in other news, I’ve finally published Chapter 5 a couple of days ago. Sorry it took so long, but the revisions took a while, and I had plenty to keep me busy in the meantime. On the bright side, I got another chapter done for the future, and began playing Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey again after a hiatus, and I got 60 Gamerscore Points from Episode 1 of The Fate of Atlantis DLC. I can’t wait to finish the game in a couple of weeks, and get started on another game. Anyway, now I’m free for the night unless any surprises come up, so I can write and get started on the next chapter of my story. Guess I’d better get started. Wish me luck, and may God be with us all in these troubling times. 
> 
> (Monday, November 18, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing all right, as I went to school today, and I got some much-needed assistance with a project before coming home a little late. So, I feel like I should let you know that this chapter will likely take longer to post than usual, as I have a bit of schoolwork to worry about starting tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have a couple projects to worry about, so I won’t have as much time to write as I’d like. I wish it were otherwise, but I have to put school first, especially with work creeping up on me for the weekend. So, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve written over 3,000 words so far in this chapter, and I hope to finish this chapter by Thursday night, at the latest. Wish me luck.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Dromund Kaas**

**Within the Dark Temple**

**In Sublevel Four**

After evading countless traps, monstrous Sith-bred abominations, and an entire legion of Imperials, Vlad would not have three simple doors stop him from achieving his prize. Not when only a single hour remained before his army would have to withdraw from the system.

"Blow that thing down" Vlad bellowed to his rocket troopers, who launched two rockets at the three-layered door that separated the Knights from their quarry. A terrific explosion followed, producing a thick cloud of smoke in the process. The doors however were still standing, with barely a scratch on their surfaces.

"What the hell are those doors made of?" Vlad cursed, "Get another launch ready. And make it fast!"

"Sir! We're getting reports of the enemy reaching Sublevel Three!" A captain warned him, "They're estimated to arrive at our location in less than ten minutes!"

"Then we need to move fast!" Vlad bellowed before he brushed his hand against the wall and something opened. A hidden control panel was revealed, and the sparking box abruptly exploded to open a concealed door.

As the lights came on for the room, Vlad and eight of his men cautiously walked into to see a trove of Dark Side artifacts, including several holocrons, datachips, and Sith swords. At the center of the room was a bizarre stone mask that gave off an ominous aura, one that even the Knights’ commanding officer found disturbing.

Vlad quickly ordered his men, “Have Aurek Squad take what artifacts they deem the most important before we level this temple. And the rest of you help me find a way to the Pro-”

“Sir, please quiet down. I might have an idea.” A trooper advised him as she put her helmeted head up against a wall, and she heard precisely what she was hoping for: muffled voices behind the walls.

"The wall's thinner here than at the doors," she reported, "and we can ambush them before they're none the wiser."

"Excellent work, Sergeant," he commended, snatching the stone mask from the wall and throwing it into his sack, "I'll personally lead the way for our welcome party on these clairvoyants. Set your weapons to stun, we need to take the prophets alive."

Motioning the soldier to move away from the makeshift door, he ordered the rest of his company, “Give me a missile launcher, and make it snappy! We’re on a tight time budget here!”

He then motioned for the trooper to move and for the rocket team to take up position. Everyone else backed away, weapons raised as a combat engineer checked the wall for the best place to blow. He marked it and got the hell back.

"Fire in the hole!"

The metal wall exploded inwardly with a deafening crash, blowing thick black smoke into the breach. A pair of troopers then ran to the edge and tossed in flash bombs before Vlad bellowed, "Charge! Engage at will!"

They rushed in, their overwhelming numbers hitting the still fighting stormtroopers like a freight train. Men went down in droves under the onrush of stun bolts, and the prophets soon came into view. The ones that had their wits about them raised their hands and terrible lightning arched from their fingertips. Knights were cooked or outright incinerated on impact.

However, the advantage was soon overwhelmed as more and more Knights poured in. Even these Dark Side power individuals could not sustain a platoon’s worth of firepower, especially when they lacked the means to defend themselves proper.

"Don't give up!" a voice bellowed, "We must drive them back!"

Vlad recognized the voice and soon spotted Kadaan trying to rally a defense. Vlad moved to take him from the side, not daring to try his luck against his power. When he found his opening, he charged in and fired his dartgun at him. The poison entered through his arm, and the Supreme Prophet collapsed with his nervous system shutting down.

"W-what?" he gasped, grasping at his forearm.

"Don't bother using the Force to heal yourself, heathen," Vlad snarled. "The poison will kill you in exactly eight minutes. Your only chance of preserving your men's lives is to make them surrender the battle, and undo your spell on the rest of your slaves. Do that, and I'll ensure that your end is swift, despite your massacre of hundreds of your innocent victims."

Kadaan growled in annoyance, "Out of all the ways I was to die this day, this one was my least favorite."

"Glad I could oblige," Vlad turned him over with his boot on his chest, "now, release the slaves and order your men to surrend--"

"What's that in your sack?"

"What, this?" Vlad pulled the mask out, "What does this matter to you?"

"...you've killed us, you fool," Kadaan groaned, "that mask is pure evil! If you take it from this temple, billions maybe even trillions will die in the future!"

"Pah, more lies from your pathetic magics! In fact, if you are so afraid of this mask, then that is more reason for me to take it!"

Kadaan gritted his teeth, "Oh, how I wish I could be alive to see you become that which you hate most."

"Enough of your riddles. Do what I told you to do!" Vlad snapped.

"It doesn't matter. Either you die here, or you die later. Besides, I already lifted the spell when you trying to blow down the door."

"What? Then why go through this ruse?"

"Distraction," Kaadan smiled in the moments before his heart stopped, "You will never escap… ah," he let out a final gasp and his eyes rolled lifelessly in their sockets.

"What is he…?" Vlad asked before his comms crackled, "What is it?"

"_General! Jedi! They're behind us! Gah!_" The Knights' scream was followed by a distant explosion. A moment later, in the distance all too familiar faces appeared.

"Of course it had to be you!" Vlad yelled, "Who else would your orders send to do their dirty work?"

In the limelight emerged Darth Vader, Vega Ryal and Eleazar Ahohite, along with two more Force Sensitives he didn't recognize. Behind them was a platoon of New Republic marines and Imperial Stormtroopers, slugthrowers aimed at the unsuspecting Knights.

"You know, I would give you a whole spiel about stopping you and calling you a monster," Vega said, smirking as he brandished his Goedendag, "but I'm just going to let this do the talking."

"Barbarous as ever, Jedi. Well, you may have won this battle, and you may even kill me, but you'll never win this war!" Vlad grinned wolfishly, "For you're not leaving here alive!"

"Let's put that proclamation to the test," Vader said as he charged in with his blade held high.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

"You think everyone's okay?" Satele asked Ahsoka, who was gently probing her husband's mind through the Force to try and discern what was occurring. Ventis meanwhile was still drawing feverishly, soon expanding out into the hallways.

"I don't know." she admitted finally. "I can't find a crack in the link between their minds, and we can't risk disrupting the link unless we want their minds gone forever. So, much as we'd like to stop this, we've gotta let this one play out."

“I just wish that we could be doing something to help. I hate all this waiting around when there’s so much work that needs to be done in this world, let alone the entire galaxy.” Elias impatiently insisted.

“I understand how you feel, Elias. My brother’s fighting out there while I was tasked with handling this diplomatic summit. And honestly, I’d rather be fighting by his side than here right now.” Obi-Wan admitted.

  
“Wow. And here I thought you were called ‘The Negotiator.’” Kaiden recalled, with everyone else honestly shocked at the Jedi Master’s bold admission.

“I know. I suppose I’m just worried about Anakin after having gotten him back.” Obi-Wan acknowledged.

“Well, I think I’d better go get a drink before I die of thirst.” Connor stood up so he could ask Deonn to show him back to the kitchen.

“Really, Connor? You’re gonna try and get drunk while our dad’s unstable, and Daniel and the others are trying to get him back? Have you gone crazy?” Elias angrily challenged the human-Kynachi hybrid.

“What? No! I’m gonna get a drink of water. I’ll wait to get drunk when we all celebrate Da’s recovery. Gotta be there when Daniel gets his first real drink, after all.” Connor clarified. “Give me some credit, bro. I’m not an idiot or a heartless jerk.”

**Meanwhile, Within Ventis’s Subconscious Mind**

The five allies stopped observing the mysterious and gloomy architecture of the dark foye when they heard the main door open to see a very surreal site. It was an exact replica of Ventis, walking into the foyer with a murderous glean in his eyes.

As the doors closed and he stepped out onto the carpeting, he bellowed, "Why's it so bloody dark? Where is everyone?"

Ahead, a match was struck and the room lit up with the ray of candles. The light revealed a man with an uncanny resemblance to Benjen, granted several decades younger. "You're a poisoner, Ventis. I have all the proof I need and more. You're going to answer to the Imperial Court for your crimes."

"Wait a minute, this is way too familiar." Benjen said.

"What do you mean?" Tau asked.

"Well… this exact situation happened. The difference is it wasn't Ventis I was confronting."

"Who were you confronting?"

Before Benjen could answer, the Ventis doppelganger began pleading."Benjamine, what are you talking about? Why would I be poisoning anyone? I'd never do anything like that."

"I wish I could believe you brother," Benjamine shook his head. "But I found tested the drugs you were giving to father. They were poisoning him. I tracked down your supplier, and made him confess everything before turning him over to the authorities. When all's said and done, you'll hang. But if you surrender right now, our litigants can make a case for negligence. It'll save your neck, at least."

Ventis started laughing, the sound turning absolutely manic and depraved.

"Why are you laughing?! Do you not understand what is happening here? I have enough evidence to have you killed! Do you not understand that?"

"I understand perfectly brother." Ventis sneered, tears streaming his face as he laughed. "You are trying to save me and that is humorous to me!"

"You're my brother. Why would that be humorous?"

"Because you've been completely duped! Do you really think this is about gold or our wretched father's position in the so-called Emperor's politics?"

"Ventis, what are you--?'" Benjamine suddenly found he couldn't move, as though something had frozen him to the spot. Ventis' eyes were glowing purple as he extended his hand.

"Dear brother, you are the final step to my ascension. I had considered offering you a place, but you were always the good, loyal brother," he then drew a saber and approached, "Consider this your final gift to me. Rejoice in the glory your death will bestow upon me!"

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to find a giant of a man with silver hair and a cane standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Father?" Benjen whispered, as a team of bodyguards rushed in with guns and batons raised.

"Father. Get away! Ventis isn't who think he is. Madness grips him now!" Benjamine tried to warn him before he held up a hand to silence him.

"Ventis, is this true? Were you the one who poisoned me? Are you truly going to strike your brother?"

"It's either him, or you."

"Son," the Uriel patriarch said with horror on his face, "What has come over you?"

"Father, we have been living a lie. The Emperor, his glories? All of it is a falsehood meant to keep the true power of the universe from the worthy."

"You speak of heresy, son."

"Yes, I do," he brought his weapon to his brother's neck, "and with Benjamine's death, I will expose that lie and bring this entire planet under the guise of the true gods."

"If you will not drop that saber, my men will have no choice but to kill you."

"You don't understand, father. I am no longer human. I am more!" his eyes blazed purple again and he swung his saber in the direction of the guards. Dark energy manifested in the blade, a wave swinging through the air and send the men flying across the room.

"Holy Emperor… Ventis, what have you done?"

"What is necessary, father. With this sacrifice, I reject the False Emperor and pay tribute to the Dark Gods!" Ventis proclaimed as he swung to skewer his brother through. The blade did not meet Benjamine's stomach however, instead finding Ergon Uriel's heart as he pushed his son out of the way.

Shock took the brothers as his body fell from the bloodstained saber. Benjamine cradled his body as he wailed, "FATHER!"

"No," Ventis whispered, "it was not supposed to be you."

"Kill the Heretic!" they heard behind them as the guards rose back to their feet. Before they could open fire however, thunder crashed around the foyer as a portal opened behind the demented madman. The split in reality turned the air indigo as small monstrous creatures red and pink began spilling forth. Horns, spilling tongues, hoofed feet and worse marked them as utterly unholy.

As they charged forth and the guards opened fire, the commander bellowed into his mike, "Back up! We need back up! A Warp Portal has been opened and daemons are spilling out of it!"

"There is nothing you can do!" Ventis shouted, "Throw down your weapons and bow before your true masters!"

Ventis heard the crackle of a disruption field igniting behind him. He whirled around to find the pommel of a power rapier smashing into his face, spilling him onto the floor. He rolled out of the way as his brother buried his blade into the stone, growling with tears in his eyes, "Was it worth it, Ven? Murdering our father!?"

"He was not supposed to die!" Ventis shouted as he threw warp energy at him. However, Benjamine was quicker on the draw, swinging under and leaving a deep laceration across his chest.

"You killed him, you bastard!"

"Yes, I did," he gestured his hands about the burning room, "But look around you, brother! Look at the power I wield! It could be yours, as well! Together, we could bring him back!"

"As one of these twisted abominations!? I think not! You have brought shame and destruction to our family, Ventis! I must kill you!"

"So be it. But I will kill you as my brother," he drew his saber, igniting its energy field, "have at thee!"

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Within the Dark Temple**

**In Sublevel Four**

Vlad knew he couldn't win, not against a Sith Lord, two Prophets and four Jedi. Even worse, his fighting force had been reduced to just a single squad. He couldn't win, but he could try to hold them here and buy time for his army to escape. Maybe even take one of the bastards with him.

As his men ran out the back, he stood his ground against his foes, even his body and armor fell apart from the enemies onslaught. At the brief pause, Auron pointed his saber at him. "Give up, Karamazov, and we'll give you a fair trial."

"How generous coming from an abomination like yourself. But I think I'll pass."

"That’s fair, the evidence against you practically guarantees a death sentence anyway."

Vader and Vega launched a final attack with their lightsaber and Goudendag, and the combined barrage finally broke through the megalomaniacal general’s armor.

At that, Vader and Vega closed on his flanks. His power suit withheld blow after blow, smoke billowing from the saber burns, as Vega swung his goedendag at him. The general raised his forearm to guard the attack, but was caught utterly mortified when the club smashed into the gauntlet and broke through.

At first, the General felt only a collective shock as he was sent reeling to his knees. Then the all too familiar pain of broken bone hit him like a grav-train and he let out a scream. Vader took the opportunity now to throw him against the wall with the Force, cracking the exterior shell again and again as Vlad's HUD reported multiple contusions and lacerations.

He fell to his knees, blood drooling from cracked lips. He looked up and found a crimson blade pointed at his eye slit, the Rattataki warlord Ventress holding him in contempt. "Surrender, dog. Or I will take your head as a trophy."

"Go to Chaos, suka."

With a snarl, she slashed at the seals holding his helmet in place and ripped it free. Now she gestured the tip of her saber less than an inch from his eye. "Say that again. I dare you."

"Ventress--" Auron began, causing her to turn her head for a moment. That was all Vlad needed, pulling the stone mask free with his one good hand and placing it on his face. Auron's eyes widened, "Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Here," Vlad smiled, "are you afraid of this thing, monster?"

"You have no idea what the hell that thing does!" Auron shouted. Ventress scoffed and raised her blade to cut him down before Auron stopped her, "Don't! You kill him with that thing on--"

"And what?" Vlad asked, "I will become what?"

"Take the mask off," Auron snarled, "Now."

Vlad chuckled as he rose on shaking legs, "If this is the only thing keeping you from killing me, then why should I?"

Vader reached out with the Force but found the mask wouldn't budge. "What is this? It is resisting me."

Auron gritted his teeth, "The mask was designed with an ancient sorcery. It's practically immune to the Force's influence."

"Is it now?" Vlad chuckled, "So you cannot kill me, and you cannot remove this mask. Tell me, what would happen should I die with this thing on?"

Auron didn't say, and Vlad considered his silence carefully. He was genuinely afraid of the mask, and he'd prevented Ventress from taking his head for fear of what killing him would do. A disturbing conclusion came to him. "Blood."

Auron's eyes went wide, "Grab him! Don't let him--"

But it was too late. Vlad raised his shattered arm above his masked face and let the blood drip into its pores. Immediately after, the two prophets seized him in a tackle and pinned his arms to the side. Suddenly, prongs sprang out of the mask and buried deep into Vlad's head. The General let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ventress, decapitate him! It's the only way to stop him now!" Auron shouted.

"About tim--"

She ducked back as massive shards of metal went flying everywhere. The Prophet holding down Vlad's broken arm fell back with his chest completely ripped open, revealing a horrifying sight. Vlad's broken and twisted arm was resetting itself, pulsating with abnormal purple veins sprouting across his entire vascular system.

"Kill him! Now! Before he finishes transforming!" Auron screamed. Vader was closer than Ventress now, and with one swift stroke separated his head from his body. However, the body didn't stop pulsating. Stranger still, no blood pooled from his stump of a neck.

"What the hell?"

"It's too late. We need to--"

Before Auron could finish, the second Prophet screamed as Vlad's headless body seized him by his head and his armored gauntlet crushed his skull in like a tomato. Then the body sat up, revealing the head still attached by strands of growing flesh that slowly pulled it back to the neck. As it did, the dangling head started to cackle like a Nexu.

"You fool! I cannot be killed! I am a God!"

"No… your worse than us." Auron said, "you've become a bloody Force Vampire!"

As if to prove his point, a purple mist began to seep from the Prophet's destroyed head into Vlad's fingers, enveloping in a growing energy.

"What do we do?" Elezhar asked.

Auron turned to the last remaining prophet, "Does the sun ever break through the clouds on this damn planet?"

"No, never! It's always been that way!"

"He's right. The sun has never risen here, and without it we can't kill him. We've got one option left."

"And that is?" Vader growled.

"Oh no." Ventress groaned

Auron turned, sprinting down the corridor, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

It was then that Vlad's eyes opened with a ray of piercing violet light, rising to the ceiling with blood pouring from him, "Yes, flee for your lives! I will kill you all and eat your souls!"

Vader's response was to send a single powerful push at him, causing him to slam into the wall. However, it had no visible effect and he was quickly floating towards them. "Retreat, now!" he shouted, throwing his saber at the entrance as they passed and causing it to cave in.

As soon as they had a half mile distance and several tons of stone between them and Vlad, Vader grabbed the last prophet by the throat and snarled, "What was that thing!? You will speak or--"

"Let him go," Auron said, "I know what it is. It is a mask of the Xipototec, the original species of this planet."

Vader released the Prophet, glaring at him. "And how do you know of this helm, Jedi?"

"Because I studied it, over thirty-five hundred years ago in this very temple."

"Who are you? And why do you radiate with the Dark Side?"

"My name is Auron Varr, and I was apprenticed to Darth Arkenel during the Great Galactic War. I spent most of my apprenticeship in this very temple."

"How is that possible?"

"My ship was disabled for three five hundred years over Mugg Fallow, until I and a few others were awakened by Jedi."

"And is that why you ally themselves to their cause? You are a Sith, boy, yet you serve the New Republic."

"Yes, but even I can recognize that Sidious is a monster. He reeks of the same madness as Vitiate before him. He needs to be destroyed, and quite frankly the time of the Sith ruling over the galaxy needs to end."

Vader stared at him, uncertain of what to say or even fully comprehend what Auron had just confessed. What was worse, he wasn't lying. "And because of this, you know of the mask?" he asked instead.

"Masks," Auron corrected, "this wasn't the only one, and it seems newer than the others I've seen."

"He is correct," the Prophet said, "It was found in a fallen stronghold of a Jedi sect, the Order of the Silver Jedi, nearly a decade ago, and we deciphered much of the information within before we sealed the artifact away."

"Why would the Jedi study such an abomination?" Auron asked.

"Because they believed that they could create a living avatar of the Light. The Jedi Knight Tel Angor volunteered and… it didn't go well. What we saw here is likely what happened there."

"Did their records say where they got this mask from?"

"They built it from the schematics they uncovered from the race who successfully fought off a Sith invasion of this very planet."

Auron pursed his lips, "They obviously misinterpreted the Xippotetec's motives then."

"What do you know of this species?" Vader asked.

"Only what legends tell us. That there once existed a race of beings so powerful and dangerous that they drove the Sith off this planet, literally absorbing their life energy like vampires. No one knows exactly what happened after. All we know is that when the Sith did return, the entire race was dead."

"Dead? How?"

"It's theorized they killed each other in some violent upheaval. All they left behind were those masks, which I believe contains a semblance of their power. And now, Vlad has become one of them, or at least a close facsimile."

"You never mentioned this before," Vega said.

"It's not something I like to think about. And besides, it wasn't exactly of importance at the time," Auron retorted.

"Is there anyway to kill him?" Elezar inquired. Auron shook his head.

"Not with the weapons we have. Sunlight or UV rays would do it, and maybe extremely powerful Force abilities. Anything short of that is just gonna piss him off."

"We will see when I order the fleet to destroy this temple," Vader remarked, "contact your superiors and inform them of what has happened. When we clear this planet, we will bombard this entire area until we are certain this monstrosity is dead."

"And tell them not to hold back turn this place into a glass floor." Auron said grimly, "It's better this way."

"How the hell is it better this way?!" Vega exclaimed.

"There are many evils on this planet, Vega. This way, we'll be killing many birds with a single stone. Or is this case, a single barrage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a huge game changer in this chapter, and it was a long time coming. By the way, the Force Vampire thing is true in the Original Expanded Universe, and the bit with the alternate Ventis and Benjen was partly written by Squasher, all of which was his and JSailer’s idea. So, what did you think of the chapter as a whole? I hope you’re all ready, because I’ve got plenty more in store for you all. So, how are you doing on this cool evening of Wednesday, November 20, 2019? I’m doing well, but my sister’s doing even better, as today’s her 16th birthday, and she’s had a great day. Oh, and I bought Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, which I’ll play after I finish Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey. I’ve already begun the 2nd DLC for The Fate of Atlantic expansion, and I hope to complete it in a couple of weeks. And, I found out that I only have to work this Friday and Saturday evening, so that’s nice. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their review, as I hope to get it out by the end of the weekend. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Sunday, December 1, 2019 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening on the first day of December? I’m doing well, if a bit stressed from school, as I’ve got an oral presentation due tomorrow that I need to do a bit of studying for. In other news, sorry this took so long to publish, there were outside concerns to worry about. But, it’s ready for publishing, and I can finally move onto the next chapter. Oh, and I decided to take a break from Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey, and play through Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. I’ve already reached the second trip to Dathomir, and I’m almost ready to take on Taron Malicos. I’ve also managed to gather over 400 Gamerscore points and I’ll have plenty more to get before I’m finished with the game. So, I’d better get this chapter published now, as I’ve got some final studying to do before I can get started on Chapter 7. wish me luck, everyone.


	7. Dromund Kaas Mission Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool evening of Monday, December 2, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit stressed over my finals coming next week. And don’t even get me started on work, as I worked over 16 hours this Thanksgiving weekend, and it was exhausting. So, I’ve got about 4 days to write this chapter before the weekend, where I’ll have school and work combined before my final week of school. So, I hope to get one more chapter done before I go to Florida next week from December 12 to December 15 to visit my grandparents, as I haven’t seen them in over a year. Oh, and, just for the record, I’ve watched a chunk of RWBY: Volume 6, and I must say that it isn’t my favorite volume. I just hope Volume 7 is better when I get to it. Well, I’d better get to work on this chapter, since I only have three hours left before I go to bed. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (Tuesday, December 3, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool evening? I’m doing well, as I worked on schoolwork for a bit today, and have to make a choice whether or not to continue with a history honors program at my college by next week. Good thing I’ve got a big chunk of this chapter done today. On the plus side, I only have to work Saturday and Sunday evenings, so that’s good. I just have to complete my final draft on my thesis proposal by then, so I won’t be able to write too much while I work on it. Well, I’m gonna go get ready for bed now, as I’ve got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. God bless you all.
> 
> (Wednesday, December 4, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I did some shopping, bought a couple good biblical books, and did a bit of work on my thesis presentation. Of course, I still need to decide which path I’m gonna take in next semester, and that’s a tough one. So, in better news, I should be done with this chapter by tomorrow or Friday, at the latest. And, I’ve been reading a bit as well, and I hope to be done with my book before I go to Florida next week. Well, I’d better get a little more writing done before I call it a night. Ah, how could I forget that I went to a party for my help center I volunteer at a few hours ago, and I had a good time? We had a good dinner, and I got to socialize with a bunch of my friends there. It’s moments like that that help restore my faith in humanity, especially with all the insanity going around these days. Anyway, back to writing.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within Ventis’s Subconscious Mind**

“_Are you insane, Benjamine?! The mansion’ll collapse all around us any minute now! We have to get out of here!_” Ventis exclaimed as the Uriel family mansion burned around them. The only beings that remained in the dying household were the two Uriel brothers, the three Ventis’s Warp creatures, and the last two members of the Uriel family’s guard.

"_If fire and death will keep your treason from spreading and destroying our family's legacy for the Holy Emperor, then so be it!_" Benjamine swore as he drove his traitorous kin back into the foyer. However, that was all the Uriel heir could hope to accomplish as the wounds Ventis had inflicted upon began to wear on him.

Fortunately for him, Ventis wasn't in much better shape; panting as he rested against the balcony with his battered sword between them.

"_Oh, you always have to pull that one out!_" he scoffed down at him, "_I'm sick and tired of everyone proclaiming of the Emperor's so-called godliness, when he's reduced to a husk of a shell kept only alive through the sacrifices of millions! There's more truth out there than in the glory of a false deity, and I will help herald in this new age to the rest of humanity!_"

"_Not if I stop you first and avenge my father!_" Benjamine vowed before he was cut off by another one of the Warp creatures attacking him from above, causing much of the ceiling to collapse and separate the two brothers. When the smoke cleared, the creature was dead, Benjamine was still standing, and now two of his family guards had their sidearms raised.

"_Surrender, Ventis! Face justice!_"

"_Oh brother, stop being such a fool! The Imperium is dying, little better than the rotting corpse that sits on its throne! A new power is rising and it will win in the end. I plan to be on the winning side, and I want you to join me."_

"_Join you!? You tried to kill me! You killed our father!_"

"_And through the powers of the Warp, we can bring him back! We can usher in a new golden age for humanity, one free of the dogmatic Imperium and the filthy Xenos!_"

"_Spare me the lies, heretic! You were poisoning our father and you were ready to run me through! You are no longer my brother. You killed him. For this, I denounce you! I curse you as the demon you are! Forevermore, you will be known to all as Gallies!_"

Tears leaked from Ventis' but the expression on his face was on of malice and murder, "_I had hoped to gain you as an ally but if you insist on worshiping that false statue of rotting bone, I will not hesitate in sending your soul to the Dark Gods. But not today. I am needed elsewhere_."

"GALLIES!" Benjamine screamed, but it was too late. Warp energy surrounded him and his daemonic minions, both disappearing from reality. Before Benjamine could bound up the stairs after him, his guards pulled him back:

"_My lord, the estate's about to come down on us! We have to get out of here now, before we're all buried and burnt alive!_" One of the guards shouted.

Taking one last look at the burning form of his father's corpse, he nodded, and the three quickly fled the collapsing estate with mere seconds to spare. The five interlopers watched on with sorrow lacing their faces. Even the stoic Eltariel bowed her head out of respect for all the souls that were lost in this senseless tragedy.

Tau shook his head numbly, "I… I never thought I'd see such barbarity again. Not after what Sidious did to his family when he first consciously used the Force, and what Krayt did to Edaan."

"I've seen worse with Order Sixty-Six and Mnggal-Mnggal." Daniel reminded his friend, "evil is always the same. It just wears different masks."

"Regardless, what we saw here troubles me," Benjen interrupted, "all the people that we were shown here are effectively dopplgangers. This Benjamine for example looked, sounded and acted almost exactly like me when I was his age."

"And your other you named this other Ventis 'Gallies,'" Eltariel added, "which was the name of the daemon that was exorcised from our Ventis."

"I really do not like this implication." Daniel said rubbing his temples, "Does this mean that the Daemon was my father from whatever the hell this 'Imperium' is?"

"Again, how is this possible?" Benjen asked, "Is this a timeline where the Empire rose earlier and I was not a Jedi Lord?"

"I doubt it," Tau countered, "the architecture is very reminiscent of the Pius Dea. Perhaps that theocratic society survived into the modern day?"

"That would explain Ventis' mention of the 'filthy Xenos,'" Daniel agreed, "but they worshiped a goddess, not an emperor."

"Maybe the religion altered through the generations and became a… well, for lack of a better term, an Imperial Cult," Tau replied. Suddenly, they were all consumed by the same piercing light that had brought them there to begin with.

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough!" Daniel shouted as they all disappeared without a trace.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Dromund Kaas**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

"Say again, Knight Ahohite. General Karamazov has become a 'Force Vampire?'" Dalin questioned Eleazar over the holocomm, "Please confirm last transmission."

"_You heard me, Commodore!_" he shouted in panic, "_Get everyone off the planet and bombard it with every battery and laser you can spare! Enlist the Imperials and Knights if you have to! We've got a Darth Nihilus wannabe on our tail, and we have been unable to stop him! Hell, the Prophets inform us that there might be worse on this damn planet!_"

“_You must have breathed in too many of the planet’s Sith-bred fumes, Jedi._” Orson scoffed. “_This kind of stuff is-_”

“_Is very real, Director, and chasing us as we speak!_” Vader sternly reprimanded the Imperial Weapons Director as he activated his helmet’s built-in comlink. “_Every Force user that he absorbs makes him even more powerful, and he’s only consumed two Prophets so far. We must stop him now, before he is unleashed upon the galaxy!_”

Savit, never seeing Vader this unnerved, believed the Sith clone, “_I will dispatch three destroyers to assist the New Republic in these efforts, and Dalin and I will reach out to the Knights’s commanders to see if they are willing to assist us. But, just for the official report the Emperor will demand, how did you learn so much about this so quickly?_”

“_I am transferring my helmet’s recordings to you to help prove our claims to the Knights’ commanders. And__if we manage to survive this madness, I will tell you everything that has transpired on this force forsaken planet. For now, evacuate every slave that you can, and prepare to destroy everything within a thirty-kilometer radius._” Vader promised.

"_It will be done, Lord Vader._" As Vader ended the holocall, Savit turned to Dalin, "_I suggest that we both reach out to the Knights' commanders at once, before they try to rescue their fallen general._"

"Agreed." Dalin concurred with his former mentor, and ordered his comms officers, "Start a full evacuation of all our forces, and get us a line to the Knights' command ships in the next five minutes."

“That’s not gonna be as easy as you want, Sir. We know where General Karamazov’s flagship is, but not where the second Knights’ fleet’s command ship is located.” The officer warned him.

“Then just contact the first flagship, and we’ll take it from there.” Dalin patiently told the ensign, who hurried to carry out the instructions.

Vem quickly spoke up, “_Perhaps it would be best if I focused my efforts on out evacuations, as the Knights would not be receptive to my people after our previous skirmishes with them._”

“That would be a most wise course, Admiral.” Dalin agreed before he refocused his efforts on coordinating the ending battle.

**Four Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Hunter’s Legacy_**

“Admirals, I’m getting a priority transmission from the surface. It’s from General Karamazov.” The comms officer breathed in relief to Admirals Shoore and Durant.

“That’s not the only transmission that we’re getting, Sirs.” The ship’s XO warned Shoore. “We’re receiving transmissions from both the _Tenacious_and _Serrator_, the two commanding officers of the New Republic and Imperial fleets. They’re saying they wish to warn us of a dire threat on the surface, and to give us a chance to withdraw with no more casualties.”

Neither admiral could comprehend such an offer, not when they were losing so much ground and preparing a full-scale evacuation, so Shoore asked, “Did they offer any specific information on this supposed threat?”

“They said they’d only discuss it with you and Admiral Durant, and they advised you to withdraw your forces from the surface immediately.”

Shoore suspected an obvious trap, but knew that, at the very least, such an offer could buy time for the Knights to prepare to break through the enemy’s blockade.

However, there was the matter of keeping Vlad waiting with an escort out of the system, so Shoore decided to hedge his bets. “Ria, you take the call for General Karamazov, while I speak with the New Republic.”

“_Why waste time with these heathens, Shoore? We should just collect the general and be done with this _karking_system_.” Ria questioned.

“Because I’d prefer to know why they’d allow us to withdraw when they have the upper hand here. There’s something going on down there, and I intend to find out what. Besides, that’s why I’m asking you to find a way to extract the general before the enemy is none the wiser.” Shoore explained with a sly smile crossing his face.

Smirking at her friend covering all the mission’s angles, she nodded before ending her transmission, and Shoore told his XO, “Open a line.”

Obeying his commander's orders, the holograms of an older Imperial Vice Admiral and a New Republic Commodore appeared before him. Both humans bore grim, no-nonsense looks that hid behind them a kind of panic.

_'Panic of what? We're losing this battle,_' Shoore thought. "Greetings, gentlemen. Before we discuss the terms of your most generous offer, may I ask whom I have the pleasure of addressing?"

“_Normally, I would not mind such polite introductions, but none of us can afford to waste any time__with introductions, sir. Not with your former general rampaging for Force blood across the planet, and our combined forces preparing to bombard everything within a thirty-kilometer radius._” The New Republic commodore advised the Zabrak.

"What are you talking about?" Shoore asked.

""I think it best if we just show you," the Imperial said, "the following was taken from the internal recorders inside Lord Vader's visor."

The hologram shifted to a new image deep inside the Sith Temple, where Vlad was being pushed into a corner by Sith and Jedi. Then he placed a strange stone mask upon his face and a young man screamed, "_You have no idea what the hell that thing does!_"

A Rattataki that Shoore recognized as Asajj Ventress scoffed and raised her blade to cut him down before the young man stopped her, "_Don't! You kill him with that thing on-_"

"_And what?_" Vlad asked, "_I will become what?_"

"_Take the mask off,_" Auron snarled, "_Now._”

Vlad chuckled as he rose on shaking legs, "_If this is the only thing keeping you from killing me, then why should I?_"

Vader reached out with the Force but everyone saw how the mask wouldn't budge. "_What is this? It is resisting me._"

The unknown man gritted his teeth, "_The mask was designed with an ancient sorcery. It's practically immune to the Force's influence._"

"_Is it now?_" Vlad chuckled with all the depravedness Shoore expected from the man, "_So you cannot kill me, and you cannot remove this mask. Tell me, what would happen should I die with this thing on?_"

No one spoke until Vlad came to a conclusion that horrified everyone, and he whispered, "_Blood._”

The mysterious Force user's eyes went wide with utter terror, "_Grab him! Don't let him-_"

But it was too late. Vlad raised his shattered arm above his masked face and let the blood drip into its pores. Immediately after, two prophets seized him in a tackle and pinned his arms to the side. Suddenly, prongs sprang out of the mask and buried deep into Vlad's head. The general let out a blood-curdling scream.

"_Ventress, decapitate him! It's the only way to stop him now!_" He shouted.

"_About tim-_"

Everyone moved away as massive shards of metal went flying everywhere. The Prophet holding down Vlad's broken arm fell back with his chest completely ripped open, revealing a horrifying sight. Vlad's broken and twisted arm was resetting itself, pulsating with abnormal purple veins sprouting across his entire vascular system.

"_Kill him! Now! Before he finishes transforming!_" Someone screamed. Vader was closer than Ventress to the reanimating corpse, and with one swift stroke separated his head from his body. However, the body didn't stop pulsating. Stranger still, no blood pooled from his stump of a neck.

"_What the hell?_"

"_It's too late. We need to-_"

Before the man could finish, the second Prophet screamed as Vlad's headless body seized him by his head and his armored gauntlet crushed his skull in like a tomato. Then the body sat up, revealing the head still attached by strands of growing flesh that slowly pulled it back to the neck. As it did, the dangling head started to cackle like a Nexu.

"_You fool! I cannot be killed! I am a God!_"

"_No… you're worse than us._" Auron said, "_You've become a bloody Force Vampire!_"

As if to prove his point, a purple mist began to seep from the Prophet's destroyed head into Vlad's fingers, enveloping in a growing energy.

"That's enough!" Shoore exclaimed, feeling bile creeping up his throat as he finally willed himself to turn away from the abominable sight, and swallowed the contents of his stomach, while several of his men either fainted or vomited from the horrific fate of their general.

Once Shoore was certain he would not upchuck, he demanded the two enemy commanders, "What was that?"

"_The utter truth, sir. Now, you need to get your remaining men away from the planet, and we need your answer._" The commodore warned him.

"Is there any way to kill the… monster?"

"_According to our residential experts, not with the current means at our disposal, no. That's why we need to destroy everything and quarantine the system before he has a chance to escape. We need your help, and we'll let you withdraw if you assist us._"

Instantly knowing that stopping what the general had become was imminently far more important to the galaxy's survival than silencing a few soothsayers, Shoore ordered his remaining able crew, "Get me Admiral Durant, and have the fleet cease all engagements at once! We're going to help strand a Force Vampire."

“But, but sir! The Code! And High Command will-!” One technician warned him.

“I don’t care about the Code, or High Command right now! They’re the ones that put us into this hellhole in the first place, and we’ve got a far greater threat than the Jedi and Sith combined! Besides, this is still my fleet to command, and I gave you all your orders! Don’t make me court martial any of you.”

Complying with their admiral’s orders, even if reluctantly, the holograms of a Nautolan and the fallen general appeared. Shoore instantly recognized the corruption on Vlad’s face, and any doubts he held on the new Force Vampire’s ascendance were quashed.

He hatefully growled at the Force-bred abomination, “In all my years of working with you, I’ve seen you do a lot of horrendous things. But I never would have thought that you, out of all the Knights of Olpaka, would forsake your own hatred of Force Users and moronically turn yourself into a literal demon just to survive. I’ll enjoy stranding you on this Sithspawn of a world for all eternity.”

Only smirking at Shoore’s declaration, Vlad told Ria, “_You see, Ria? Just like I told you, the enemies have Shoore wrapped right around his finger. No matter how great my results were, he always hated me and my methods, so he decided to betray our order and take the opportunity to rid himself of a thorn in his side._”

"Is that your final word, General?" Shoore asked. "You're a traitor, Karamazov, and I have the proof to back it up. Ria, you will be my witness to this." Reactivating the recording, he saw the image of Vlad put on the stone mask and the Force Users screaming for him to take it off. However before it could go any further, the communication was suddenly cut as the ship rocked violently.

"What happened?! Report!" Shoore barked to the bridge's crew

"An Ion torpedo strike, sir! It came from Ria's ship! We're rebooting systems now."

"Sir, Ria is hailing us!"

As the Nautalan appeared again, Shoore asked in dismay, "Ria, what the hell--"

_"I don't care for your lies, Shoore,_" the Nautalan snarled, "_I cannot believe you would fall for such an obvious fabrication from our enemy! Have you not considered that they are trying to divide us?_"

"Of course I did, but you didn't even bother to judge the footage for yourself! You are following the word of the General like a loyal pup!"

"_The key word is 'loyal.' I will not let anything stand in the way of our ancient crusade. Not even you, old friend,_" Ria solemnly said, "_I will not fall to lies and deceptions of the great enemy. I will not betray the cause for any reason, even if you have._"

"Me? Betray the cause? Ria, you know me. You know my dedication. But if you let Karamazov leave this system, innocent people will die. Would you let that happen just to spite the enemy? I won't, and I will not allow Karamazov to leave this system alive."

"_Shoore, I'm going to give you one chance. Surrender, please. For the sake of your crew. You know what I will have to do if you don't._"

"Ria, I can't. I beg you, just examine the recording. Tell me with absolute certainty that it’s a fabrication."

There was a moment where her eyes glinted with consideration, but it evaporated as she shook her head at him, _"I can't in the middle of a battle, and I cannot take the risk that you will compromise me and the rest of our fleet with whatever lies the Force Users have bewitched you with. For the last time, surrender._"

Shoore deflated, his frustration giving way to defeat. "Fine, go ahead and get us all killed, why don't you? Be the good little lap dog you are."

Ria's face contorted into a snarl. "_Then you leave me no choice. By the authority of the High Court of Olpaka, I charge you with treason and cowardice. The sentence in accordance with the Carta Libertatum, is death. Goodbye, Shoore._"

Ria signed off, and his sensor officer paled.

"Sir, the fleet is turning about. They're… they're charging their weapons."

Shoore turned to the tactical officer, "Status report?"

"Systems are operating at half power, sir. We got engines, comms, and some shields."

"Hyperdrive?"

"Short jump only."

"Get us out of range, then. We need to contact high command and warn them of Karamazov's transformation."

"Sir," his XO cautioned, "it's likely they're just going to track us and kill us anyway, and Karamazov would still escape. We could make a run for the Imperial lines, live to fight another day."

Shoore considered it at the moment, but shook his head. "That will mean having to kill our own and possibly damaging the credibility of the truth. But I will not sacrifice our crew for that. Helmsman, make a break for the planet."

"Aye sir."

"What do you have in mind, Admiral?" the XO asked.

"I'm gonna save our crew and kill that bastard," he then pulled down the ship's intercom and switched to a general broadcast, "all hands, this is Admiral Shoore. General Karamazov has betrayed the Order and has now turned the rest of the fleet against us. We have no choice but to ally with the Imperials now, which is why we're making a break for the planet. All non-essential crews, prepare to abandon ship. If you are recovered by the Imperials or the New Republic, do not resist. The fate of the Order depends on us now. Out."

He then switched comms, "Engineering, I need you to rig our ships reactor for ejection on my mark."

"Admiral, if we drop the reactor on the planet, there's a good chance the resulting explosion will kill us and everything else on the continent and in the surrounding orbit!"

"I know, which is why I want you to patch the transference code to my comm. When you've finished rigging the reactor, hit the lifeboats. Out."

"Admiral, you're not suggesting we kill ourselves to kill the General, are you?" his XO asked.

"No, as brave and heroic as that is, we serve the Order better alive. Besides, we have droids for that," he turned to the helmsman, "can you calculate the exact trajectory needed to bring us over the Temple?"

"Aye sir. Sure enough that the droids can take over assuming nothing goes wrong first."

"Good. Make the calculations and prepare to upload them. XO, bring up our droid auxiliaries and be sure to turn off their self-preservation chips."

The ship was suddenly rocked as they began receiving fire from the rest of the Olpaka fleet. Shoore knew they'd likely blast his escaping crew before the Imperials were able to deduce what they were doing and with their comms out…

"Lieutenant," he turned to their comms officer, "can you send a visual encoding scheme to the _Tenacious_?"

"Aye sir, but that's only if they can see us."

"Oh, they see us alright."

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

"Commodore Dalin, we're receiving a… a visual signal from Admiral Shoore!"

Dalin nodded. Seeing the other Olpaka ships firing on the Hunter's Legacy determined that he had failed to convince the rest of the fleet, and the fact that he hadn't commed for help likewise confirmed he couldn't. "What's it read, Lieutenant?"

"Translating now. 'General turned fleet. Break. Rescue crew. Break. Dropping reactor core on Temple. Break. Cover needed. Out."

Dalin nodded again, "Get me the _Serrator_."

Within seconds, the _Serrator _was brought up to speed and Savit began issuing out orders, "_Have every fighter and bomber we can spare strafe the planet's surface and cover Shoore's final run. Order all ground units to accelerate their evacuation, and try to get me in contact with Lord Vader. We need to brief him on the new plan._"

Less than two minutes later, the hologram of the Sith Lord appeared, and Savit immediately got down to business with explaining the situation to him.

"_Shoore certainly doesn't lack conviction and bravery._" Vader mused before warning him, "_You and the New Republic need to get shuttles to our coordinates before his ship collides. We're being ambushed by at least three platoons of their best soldiers, and General Karamazov is nowhere to be found. He must have changed course during the attack to escape the system._"

"_We'll dispatch our best shuttle pilots to extract you all. Right now, we need to focus on saving our legions, which likely means abandoning the heavy artillery._" Savit warned his commander.

"_A necessary sacrifice to ensure our army survives. Our soldiers' lives are not replaceable like our technology. Have our soldiers make for the city's ruins to await an immediate extraction._" Vader ordered the vice admiral.

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas’s Surface**

**9 Kilometers From the Dark Temple**

_That fool is more determined than I gave him credit for, I’ll give him that much._Vlad reluctantly admitted about Shoore as he finished responding to Admiral Durant’s emergency transmission to all forces.

Fortunately for him, after changing tactics to flee the world before the battle turned against him, he had finally found exactly what he was looking for: A makeshift-landing pad belonging to one of his Knights’ battalions. Approximately two hundred of his surviving men were preparing to debark the planet before at least ten kilometers surrounding the temple would be reduced to a radioactive puddle.

Using his newfound Force illusion ability to deceive his appearance as his previous battered human form, he hurried over to the nearest shuttle, and ordered the shuttle pilots, “This is General Karamazov. Get every shuttle in the area in the air in the next five minutes, or I’ll have Admiral Durant and High Command relegate you two to being janitors at the most repulsive prison in our territory.”

Startled at the renowned general’s appearance, the copilot sputtered out, “But-but sir, we still have a hundred men heading to the landing bay, not to mention final systems checks to perform before this ship’s ready to fly.”

“Then they’ll just have to find another shuttle to flee on.” Vlad dismissively said. “We have a traitorous officer preparing to ram his shuttle into the planet’s surface, and Admiral Durant need us to get as far away from the planet before the explosion incinerates everything in the vicinity. Unless you wish to take me up on my warning.”

Paling at the threat, the pilot hurried to comply with the order, and opened a channel to the fifteen other shuttles in the landing pad to hurry along their departure as well.

_Let’s see all these idiots and meatheads try to stop my rise to power now. _Vlad chuckled as he contacted Admiral Durant to commence Phase Two of his plan to escape the system, and begin his takeover of the Knights of Olpaka into his own personal army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an exciting chapter! I’m glad I got it done quickly, in spite of my thesis proposal I had to work on for several days. I should be done with it by tomorrow. So, what did you all think of the chapter, as I had a little difficulty with putting it together? I thought it ended out pretty well, but I’ll let my friends be the judge of it. I hope you all enjoy. In other news, how are you all doing on this cool day of Thursday, December 5, 2019? I’m doing well, as I ran some errands with my mother, bought a comic, worked on my thesis proposal a lot, and helped my mother work on Christmas decorations. I hope to relax the rest of the night. Oh, and I’ve got some reading to do for fun before my trip to Florida next week. I hope you’re all doing well, and I hope you have a blessed night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	8. Dromund Kaas Mission Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Monday, December 9, 2019? I’m doing well, as I am finished with my thesis proposal, but won’t continue with the history honors course due to a mistake on my part. At least I tried, and gave it a good effort. And, I’ve just three days before my final and trip to Florida to visit my grandparents, so I’d better get to work on this chapter. I was currently working on an advance chapter before Chapter 7 was published, but it was finished earlier than expected, so I figured that I’d get started on this one, and come back to that one at a later date. So, I‘m watching Young Justice: Outsiders on DVD right now, and it’s much darker than the last two seasons, but it’s starting off with a bang (no pun intended.). I look forward to watching the rest later on. Well, I’d better started with writing this chapter. May God be with us all in these troubling times. 
> 
> (Tuesday, December 10, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I worked on the yard raking leaves, studied a bit, and wrote about 1,100 words so far in the chapter today, so I’ve been busy. Not to mention how I’m almost ready to get started on another game once I finish my run through Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Oh, and I read a bit, so I hope to finish my current book in the next couple of days, and get started on either a Billy Graham book or the next Star Wars: Legacy of the Force novel. So, my final is in two days, and I might not have to work for over a week due to a misunderstanding in my December schedule. I hope you’re all doing well, and I hope to get this chapter done by Thursday or Friday, but I don’t know for certain. Wish me luck.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Yavanna’s Forest_**

“Admiral, we’re detecting many energy signatures preparing to break atmosphere.” A sensors officer warned Vem.

The Yuuzhan Vong admiral grimaced. "How many?"

“About fifteen shuttles.”

He grimaced. Commodore Dalin had warned him about General Karamazov's transformation into a monster, and how he was going to try to escape to the Olpaka fleet. Vem shook his head. He couldn't take the chance. "Have our gunships and all available fighters cut off the shuttles and destroy them. None can be allowed to escape."

His officers met his order with horrified looks, and Vem almost wished he had a Vong crew. They would've acted without hesitation, but regardless these were beings who understood why this had to be done. For that, he gave them credit.

"Yes sir," his XO said as he carried out his orders. Vem quietly nodded to himself. They were not Vong, but they were good enough.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Hunter’s Legacy_**

"Are the final calculations complete?" Shoore asked the navigation droid, eyeing the fast approaching temple.

"Yes, Admiral Shoore," the droid answered, "all nonessential systems have been shut down to save power, the ship's crew has been fifty percent evacuated, and the drive core reactor has been set to detonate in approximately twenty-eight minutes. When it does, fifteen square miles will be glassed, though I cannot say for any additional fallout."

The droid then turned its head to Shoore, "I must say, sir, that this mission has taken quite a dark turn for you to abandon your prized ship. How did things turn out this way?"

"We went into a mission gone wrong, and suffered from betrayals in our own ranks." Shoore simply said. "Remember your orders, SP-129: once my bridge's crew and I depart the bridge, you and the rest of the droids are not to accept any transmissions, whether they bear my holofrequency, Admiral Durant's or even the High Command's."

“Of course, master. It has been an honor to serve you and the Knights of Olpaka for all these years. Now, I believe you and the rest of your crew need to, how do you organics say it, ‘make a beeline for the exit’ before we collide with the Dark Temple.”

“Right.” Shoore hesitated, before offering his hand to his one droid friend, and, with an air of finality, thanked him, “The honor was mine, old friend. Now, finish your final mission with honor and your usual efficiency.”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**On Dromund Kaas**

**3 Kilometers From the Dark Temple**

Vega swung his goedendag, the shaft smashing into the last of Knight's armored helm with a sickening crunch. The metal caved in, blood spurting out from the cavity as Vega swung again and sent his head rolling away. He let out a constrained breath, wiping the blood from his spiked club.

"I think you got him," Auron said. Vega turned and flinched at the grimace on the Sith's face.

"Just making sure. These guys stood up longer than the others. I mean, I caved in his head and he didn't fall over!"

"Vega," Auron sighed, "you're going through a lot of effort to avoid the one thing most men want, and most men in your position wouldn't hesitate with Ruby."

"Auron, shut up. We're in the middle of a fight."

He gestured around, "Um, you killed them all. I think we're okay to talk about this for at least a minute."

"Auron, we don't have a minute! Vader is over there, Ventress is over there… I really don't wanna talk about this in front of them."

"Fine, we'll talk on the ship."

"Would you two stop playing around like children!?" Ventress hissed, "Unless you really want to be deep fried into a shadow on the floor!"

"He started it!" Vega replied, pointing a finger at Auron.

"And I'm ending it! Oh thank the Force, our ride's here. I don't have to babysit you two anymore."

Auron's face darkened, "Ventress, shut up or I will put you on the rack again."

She gestured her saber at him. "Just try it, boy."

"I'M THIRTY-FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD! I AM NOT A BOY!"

Vader cocked his head at the scene, "Perhaps, but you certainly act like one."

Auron sighed as a squadron of shuttles touched down on the runway, "You try my life out. See if you come out unscaffed."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice to your bloody friend, and seek means to alleviate such a problem."

"Would. Too busy."

"With what, exactly?"

A small smile crossed his pale face, "You'll soon find out."

"Yes, I suppose I will, especially since I am letting you go."

"Still haven't figured out why you're doing that," Rex replied, "I mean, considering the way this war's going for you, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd double cross us about now."

"I am not my master, if that is what you're suggesting," Vader replied coolly, "at the moment, we are facing far too many enemies that disrupts our combined interests. It is in our best interests then to maintain this truce… for now."

He then turned to Kimmund, "Commander, it's time for us to depart this dead world."

With both groups entering their own shuttles, Eleazar contacted Quinlan through his holocomm, "Master Vos, come in. We're evacuating the planet. Have you and Master Tholme finished loading up the rest of our soldiers?"

"_Don't worry about the men, Eleazar. They're all safely onboard the transports, and we're beginning our bombardment of the Knights' positions--well, those that don't have any Imperials in the vicinity. We'll be arriving at the fleet in fifteen minutes, max._" The Kiffar Jedi Master told him.

"So," Auron grinned at Vega, "about Ruby--"

"Fuck off, Auron, or I will throw you out of this ship."

**Meanwhile, Onboard the Bulwark Mark II ** ** _Khorda’s Vengeance_ **

"The New Republic and Imperials are beginning their bombardment of the world, and are covering Ad- I mean the renegade Shoore's suicide run on the Prophet's temple." A sensors-officer warned Ria. "We've lost a battalion already, and several companies are going to be stranded when the Hunter's Legacy collides with the surface."

"Any word from General Karamazov?" Ria demanded, barely able to bury the heartbreak of the events that had transpired and what she would have to do next.

"Yes, but nothing good." A comms officer grimly replied. "Both factions are deploying everything they have to stop his shuttle from reaching us. They're even diverting several wings of fighters from our attack to hunt him down, and he's down to five shuttles escorting him."

“They’re really going all out with the con that got Shoore, aren’t they?” The Nautolan’s XO whispered to her.

“Indeed.” She stoically replied, barely managing to maintain her composure, “Open a channel to the general.”

As soon as the hologram of Vlad appeared, Ria got right to the matter at hand, “I know you don’t have time to brief my on your situation, so I’ll make my plan quick. My fighters and capital ships can draw the enemy away, General. But you need to jump to hyperspace as soon as you have an opportunity. We’ve already lost one good admiral to the Force Users’ sorcery, and I certainly won’t lose one of our best generals on my watch.”

“_Your help would be very much appreciated, Ria. Just hurry before- Damnit! We just lost two more shuttles to the Imps and Vong._” Vlad warned her.

“I’ll scramble all available ships to draw the enemy fire off of you and the troops still on the surface, and-” Ria said before Vlad cut her off.

“_Sorry, but you’ll have to belay that. My shuttle’s sensors indicate that heathen Shoore’s got his reactor set to overload and blow up the temple and everything around it. We don’t have the time to save them, and we have to get out of here while we still have a chance!_”

Unwilling to believe that her former best friend had fallen so far into the Jedi’s control as to throw his life away in a suicide run, she ordered her sensor’s crew, “Get me a readout on the _Hunter’s Legacy_. I need to see for myself what Shoore’s up to before I make a decision.”

Pulling up the technical readouts for the MC75 capital ship, Ria was horrified at the reactor’s energy buildup, “That gullible fool’s gone completely mad!”

“At least he’s evacuating his crew.” One sensor’s officer reported, earning glares from everyone else on the bridge, before sheepishly continuing,

“There are several dozen shuttles leaving the _Hunter’s Legacy_, and many more escape pods are beginning to be picked up by the New Republic and Imperials’ capital ships.”

Brushing away any remaining regrets she held over the loss of her dear friend, Ria harshly ordered her subordinates, “Have five of our fighter squadrons make a sweep at the fleeing traitors, and destroy as many shuttles as you can. The rest of us will secure the general and as many of our troops as possible before we must withdraw.”

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

"Finally. It's finished." Ventis reverently whispered upon completing his final drawing, with his descendants gazing upon the visual masterpieces of carnage in each picture.

Connor was the first to speak up, gently touching his father’s shoulder and hesitantly asked, “Da? What is all this?”

Ventis slowly turned to face him, gazing into his eyes as if he was staring into his soul.

"The life of Gallies, my son." Ventis quietly replied. "When he was human."

"Father, what are you talking about?" Satele asked, not comprehending anything that was going on, "All I see is you in these images."

"Your friends will be able to tell you more once they finish their journey inside my mind. Right now, I need to rest." Ventis wearily said as he retired for his chambers' bed, stumbling as he did so before Deonn quickly caught him, and carried him to recuperate from his ordeal before sternly ordered everyone,

“Out. Everybody out.”

"But what about Father, Daniel, Uncle Benjen and the others?" Satele reminded her second-cousin.

“They’ll be fine as long as we give Ventis the rest he needs.” Deonn patiently explained while escorting the two out of the bedroom.

Turning to gently close the door, Deonn then faced everyone, and he calmly explained, “We need to give Ventis time to recover from the memory implants, and to allow the others to find their way back from within his mind.”

“‘Memory implants?’” Obi-Wan repeated. “So you do know what happened to Ventis, then.”

“To a degree, Master Kenobi.” Robert began before he motioned for everyone to follow him, speaking as he walked, “Our ancient records indicate that, during our early colonial years in this sector, there were those who implanted the memories of the Daemons that we exorcised from their victims, and drew them to warn others of calamities to come.”

“Well, calamities wouldn’t be anything new for us. But Venits wasn’t possessed by Chaos this time, merely tainted by it.” Ahsoka pointed out.

“Yes, but he was a host for Gallies for over forty years, and the exorcism still isn’t fully understood, even to this day.” Deonn reminded the Togruta.

“What about the drawings he made? Do you have any idea what they represent?” Rebecca asked.

Robert hesitated at that question, before confessing, “This is a matter that is strictly confidential to the Teutonic Sector’s Senate and Jedi Lords, so this cannot be repeated outside this estate. The only reason I know is because I stumbled upon it by accident when researching these ancient cults.”

"Fine, lips sealed. Now talk." Connor impatiently insisted.

Breathing out his fear, Robert began, "The legends said that those exorcised from Daemons inherit portions of their memories back when they were mortals in their reality, and yes I mean their reality."

"Other realities? You mean like the theory of parallel dimensions and alternate timelines?" Akku asked.

"Precisely, Captain Seii." Robert concurred. "Though I wouldn't exactly call it a theory anymore. You after all are literal proof of it. Anyway, Deonn and I took holorecordings of the entire process of Ventis' drawings, so we can analyze them and try to make sense of what they represent."

“What about Tau and the others? Shouldn’t some of us stay with them if they awake while we’re gone?” Ahsoka added.

“Not a bad idea, Ahsoka.” Robert agreed. “Why don’t you, Kaiden, Lily, and the rest of Ventis’s kids be there if they awake during our efforts?”

“Thank you.” Ahsoka graciously thanked the CEO before her stomach growled, much to her embarrassment as she blushed from the shame.

It certainly didn’t help that almost everyone else chuckled at her expense, and Robert teased her, “Guess being an expecting mother’s already starting to take its toll on you.”

“How did you-” Ahsoka tried.

“Benjen told me before they entered Ventis’ mind. I must say congratulation on your impending motherhood.” Robert explained.

“Thank you, sir. But I will beat you up like a rag doll if you tell anyone else.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” Robert agreed while chuckling at the woman’s feistiness.

Everyone who previously didn’t know of Ahsoka carrying hers’ and Tau’s twins were taken aback by the admission, and the Palpatine wife sighed before reminding everyone, “Don’t we have a mission to complete?”

"I don't doubt it." Robert chuckled. "I'll have some food delivered to you guys while the rest of us get started," he turned to Deonn, "can you make sure they make their way to the medical bay?"

“I’m sure an escort isn’t necessary, Mr. Reo.” Elias tried to decline the offer.

“Actually, it is, because this estate is too easy to get lost in, and we don’t want to have to look for you after whenever Ventis and the others awaken.” Deonn countered. “Come on. It’s just about five minutes away by walking.”

As the smaller group followed Deonn to the medical wing, Robert motioned for the second group to follow him deeper within the estate, into the R&D facility where they would try to unravel the secrets of Ventis’s new memories.

**Meanwhile, Within Ventis’s Subconscious Mind**

"And here I thought the War at Erebor and Battle of Korriban were terrifying." Tau shivered as he observed the armies of Chaos attacking a stronghold that was reminiscent of Pius Dea Crusader Cathedral ships. Countless legions of Warp Creatures of all manner of shapes and abilities were launching themselves atop the fortress's walls, with many being atomized by the defenders.

Unfortunately, far too many more were able to break through the defense, decimating the soldiers. This allowed the leader of this unnatural army, along with his closest disciples, to use the Warp to cause several large sections of the wall to transmute into decaying rubble. With a breach made, the remaining Chaos forces and their leaders charged in.

"What the hell?!" Daniel asked, "How… what sorcery is this!?"

"Whatever it is, it's not pleasant."

"You think this was bad, try being at the Battle of Dagorlad with millions of Orcs trying to slaughter us." Eltariel challenged the Jedi Knight.

"We can swap war stories after we've rescued my brother." Benjen reminded them.

"Agreed." Daniel concurred before the scene shifted towards the inside of the besieged fortress. Amidst the chaos of officers preparing their men for battle, many donning mech-suits and a large assortment of heavy weapons, a familiar face rose to address the men.

"_The enemy is at our doorstep and thinks he can push off this world. He is already gloating; he can taste his victory. But what they do not realize is that we will make this fortress their tomb! Our astropaths have already informed me that reinforcements will soon arrive!_”

"_We have held them here for weeks! We have thrown back every ploy and every plot they have thrown against us! What is a few more hours to the likes of you? You who have faced the horrors of the warp and their traitorous servants, and have remained standing?_”

"_Are we to let this fortress fall? Are we to let our duty remain unfulfilled? I say we will not! I say our enemies will regret the day they dared come out of the hells that spawned them to face us! They have come for our blood, but we will drown them in their own!_"

"_For the Emperor!_" the men chanted, "_For Adria!_”

Another man stepped up beside Benjamine Uriel, his face grafted heavily with cybernetics as he bellowed, "_Fight for the Emperor, your world, your families or yourselves, I do not care! So long as you fight!_"

"OORAH!" they shouted in response as their officers marched them out to face the enemy.

Before Benjamine could join them, the cybernetic man held him over, "_Governor-General, there is something we need to discuss first._"

"_Yes, General Braven?_”

"_Your suspicions on the enemy commander were proven correct: Gallies was just spotted leading the army towards our gates._"

"_Then I suppose that one way or another, this ten-year hunt will come to an end._” Benjamine ruthlessly swore. "Thank you for letting me know, old friend. And don't worry, I won't let my vendetta interfere with the mission.."

As Benjamine prepared to enter his armor for the final confrontation with his fallen brother, the four interlopers discussed this new information.

"So, at least we know how much time has passed since the last set of memories." Daniel said, before sadly asking, "I wonder how deep into Chaos this Ventis has fallen?"

"If he's leading an army of these Daemons and followers, then I'd say very deep." Benjen solemnly said.

"But what exactly is the point of showing us this Chaos army and this Imperium? Both remind me too much of Sauron." Eltariel disgustingly wondered.

Tau shook his head, "I'm more concerned on what we'll learn from this battle and what it has to do with our Ventis, 'cause it looks like we're approaching the endgame between the two brothers." Tau suddenly recalled one of the warnings he and Viridian's team learnt from their time in Valinor. "Wait. What if we're dealing with something besides an alternate timeline? What if it's a different galaxy, or a different reality altogether?"

"Where did this come from, Tau?" Benjen questioningly asked.

"It's a warning Eru and the Ainur gave Viridian and I before we left the Undying Lands. 'Look beyond not just this galaxy and universe's boundaries, but prepare for other realities to become involved in your struggles.' What if we're dealing with parallel universes now, and the forces of Chaos are trying to break through the dimensional barriers altogether?"

Turning to Eltariel, he reminded her, "Gandalf and Galadriel both said that Arda faced Chaos many millennia ago alongside the Ainur, and sealed the barriers between the dimensions to prevent their return, correct?"

"That is what the ancient records said." Eltariel confirmed.

Turning back to look at everyone again, he continued, "What if they were trapped in another reality, and we're witnessing the birth of the Daemon Gallies we know, and how it pertains to our reality?"

"That would explain a lot." Benjen mused, a certainty in his voice catching everyone's attention.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Uncle?" Daniel suspiciously asked.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you, nephew." He admitted, quickly adding, "It's a secret known only to the highest levels of my order and the sector's government, and we all swore to protect them unto pain of death. But seeing how this pertains to saving my brother and the Chaos cults popping up, I will trust you with this knowledge, but only if you promise to keep the matter confidential."

"That depends on what you have to say, Master Uriel." Eltariel warned Benjen. "My Lady and the White Council might be able to glean more insight into this information. And I'm certain the New Republic can help investigate and provide the necessary strength if any threats are on the horizon."

"I have allies on several worlds in the Unknown Regions that might have some knowledge on the danger, and they know how to keep a secret." Daniel recalled on Ozpin's secret brotherhood on Remnant.

"The only people I'd tell are my wife, Master Yoda and Chief Organa." Tau answered.

"Alright, I'll accept this, but I know there'll be hell to--" Suddenly, the familiar white light enveloped the group, and Benjen quickly shouted, "I'll explain everything when this is all over!"

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Dromund System**

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

“Sir, Admiral Shoore’s flagship is about to collide with the temple, and the Jedi have entered Hangar Two.” The XO warned Dalin, before adding, “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering the recall of all NR and Imperial ships from the planet’s atmosphere.”

"What about General Karamazov and the other Knights' admiral?" Dalin pressed.

“I’m afraid it’s not well. Admiral Carr reported that one shuttle from his sector managed to jump to hyperspace, and the Jedi felt the disappearance of the general right afterwards. As for the rest of the Knights, their fleet is preparing to follow suit. Should we pursue?”

"No. We can't stop them in time, and we've failed in stopping the general's escape. Otherwise, we've dealt enough of a blow to the Knights for now. Let them go. We'll have another shot at them another day."

Just then, the Knights’ ships immediately exited the system through hyperspace, essentially bringing this operation to a close.

“Very well. There is one more matter to bring to your attention, Commodore. Approximately half of Admiral Shoore’s shuttles were damaged or destroyed by his former confederates, and the majority of the survivors were forced to dock in the _Courageous _and _Redemption_. He’s currently in custody onboard the _Redemption_, but he requests an audience with you once the battle’s over to negotiate the terms of his men’s treatment.”

“Vice Admiral Savit and Director Krennic are all but demanding that we deliver him and his men over to the Imperials for trial since they attacked one of their worlds. But Vader is asking something else. Something I didn’t expect.”

“What?”

“He’s offering to give them over to us for judgment, but only if we allow him to take the Knights his men captured, and agree to share intelligence with him on the Knights’ operations from Shoore. He thinks we can do a better job of extracting intel from the prisoners than with outright torture.”

Not expecting that answer at all, Dalin took a moment to compose himself before ordering the XO, “Get me Admiral Carr on the HoloNet, and bring the Jedi to the bridge. Then we’ll discuss the offer from Vader.”

Just then, a distant explosion was heard that originated from Dromund Kaas’s surface, and everyone turned to see the result of the _Hunter’s Legacy _colliding with the continent.

The explosion coming from the ship, coupled with the combined bombardment from the New Republic and Imperial fleets, consumed at least thirty kilometers of the planet’s largest continent, with the blast radius expanding several kilometers every moment.

Dalin wondered how many poor souls died on that cursed Sith world, be it members of the Knight of Olpaka, the Imperials, or Force-forbid, New Republic marines that were left behind by their commanders in their hurry to flee the doomed world.

_If the god the younger Jedi were worshipping was a kind one, then may he take pity on these poor souls. _Dalin thought before willing himself to turn away from the mass destruction, and mournfully ordered his crew, “Enough. There will be time to mourn the destruction we caused after we withdraw from the system. For now, return to your stations, and keep the fleet on alert if the Imperials try anything.”

_I only pray that the consequences of our actions don’t destroy the galaxy._Dalin feared.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Dromund Kaas**

**Within the Deepest Catacombs of the Dark Temple**

As the surface above was treated to a heat akin to the eruption of a sun, deep within the tortured world of Dromund Kass something stirred. Statues that had stood for millennia quaked under the report of explosions above, the vibrations shaking the very foundations of the vault they had been imprisoned in.

Then, inexplicably, they began to shift and move. A simple quiver at first, soon followed by eyes snapping open and the grayness of stone replaced by the coloration of flesh. Slowly, four forms tore themselves from the walls they had been grafted to, each a powerful stature of feral muscle and malice.

It had been mellennia since they had walked upon the world. Now, they would have their vengeance. The four made their way up through the crumbling catacombs to the entrance of their resting place. They stopped short of the blasted hellscape that greeted them.

"What have they done to our world?" one of them asked.

"Whatever has transpired here, the Redskins will pay with their souls!" another screamed to the sky, "They and all those who serve them!"

**Meanwhile, Aboard the Shuttle _Kumumgah's Remembrance_**

Vlad sensed the return of his progenitors, and paled. "Shoore, what have you done?"

"Sir?" one of his men asked.

"Get us to High Command, immediately!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a scary chapter! The memories that the team witnessed within Ventis’s mind and their implications, and the devastation of Dromund Kaas. Not to mention the awakening of the Xipototec. Man, that ‘s scary. So, how did you enjoy the chapter? Was it good penultimate chapter for the Battle of Dromund Kaas? I hope you have constructive feedback for me, as I could probably use some. In other news, how are you all doing on this cool day of Wednesday, December 11, 2019? I’m doing well, as I studied a bit for my final exam tomorrow, and finished my run of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, getting an additional 100 Gamerscore Points today before I can move onto either Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey or The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings after I get home from Florida on Sunday. Speaking of which, I’ll be gone visiting my Grandparents in Florida from Thursday to Sunday after my final exam tomorrow morning, so I’d better go to bed early. I hope you’re all having a good night, as I’m watching Green Lantern: The Animated Series on Blu-Ray now. I’m gonna get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer now, so I’ll be going now. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	9. Dromund Kaas Mission Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Monday, December 16, 2019? I’m doing well, as I got home from Florida yesterday, and took the day off due to a minor cold, or something of the like. I’ve managed to write a lot so far, and much of it is in future chapters in major arcs of my story. In addition, I reread about a third of Star Wars: Republic Commando: True Colors yesterday, and it’s a great read so far. Oh, and I bought a bunch of comics at my grandparents’ local comic book store, so I won’t be buying anything else for the rest of the year to save my money. So, I’ve got a lot of ground to cover in the next chapter, and I need to finish this chapter before Friday, because I’ll be super busy with work and/or volunteering starting that day. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter. Wish me luck, and may God bless us all in these turbulent times.
> 
> (Tuesday, December 17, 2019 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this dreary and rainy day? I’m doing all right, if a bit stressed from work this weekend and Dec. 25-26, because that’s when I’ll be working, right in the middle of Star Wars madness. At least I’m not working this Friday, where it’ll be swarming for certain, I just have to volunteer that day. Sow, now I know for certain that I’ve got three more days to complete this chapter before I work hard over the weekend. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Wednesday, December 18, 2019 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cold day? I’m doing well, as I did some shopping with my mother earlier, and now I’m writing a bit before I have dinner in an hour or two. Oh, and I’ve begun to continue playing The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings last night, and I got about 50 Gamerscore Points in one night by following Roche’s Path. After I complete that one, I think I’ll follow Iorveth’s Path, as I’ve never done that one before. So, I also wanted to let you know that I’m now reading Assassin’s Creed: Underworld, and it’s a great read so far. Unfortunately, I had to give up on Star Wars: Republic Commando: True Colors, as I found out much disheartening information on its author that has… well, rather negatively affected my perspective on her and her Star Wars works, and I don’t think I can support her anymore, other than the Legacy of the Force books since I want to finish that series one last time, no matter how tragic and flawed it was, before moving onto Fate of the Jedi for one final read. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed her stories and her characters, but the execution of her works, and vilification of the Jedi and all anti-Mandalorian cultures don’t sit right with me. Not to mention what I’ve learned about her real world actions and speeches are very hateful and intolerant of most criticism from fans and literary critics. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll go back to them for fun, but I need to reconsider a lot of things right now. I’m so sorry. God be with you all in these troubling times.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Tenacious_**

"Does anyone else feel whatever that disturbance was?" Vega worriedly said.

"I think we all feel that something incredibly powerful coming from the Dark Temple, boy," Asajj replied, "Auron, you don't think-"

"I don't know, and that's the problem!" Auron snapped. "There are a hundred terrible myths that came out of that temple, but there's one that worse than all of them. If it is the last members of the natives… then we are in serious trouble. If even half the stories about them are true!"

"Auron, nothing can survive the bombardment. In less than an hour, that entire area is going to be molten glass." Eleazar tried to calm the Light Sith.

"If the records are to be believed, then the Xipototec were little more than stone age barbarians when they drove the Sith away," Auron sighed, "I don't exactly have confidence in our ability to kill them."

"Wasn't the Sith Empire at that point pretty primitive too?"

"They were still an interstellar power!"

"Auron, there's a difference between winning a burly brawl and surviving an orbital bombardment," Anakin countered, "besides, even if they do survive, they are not getting off the planet. Bahl'al will likely have this entire system closed off. However, that still doesn't answer the problem of our truce with Vader and his fleet, not to mention Shoore and his followers."

"We'll be withdrawing from the system once the bombardment complete, and the reinforcements from Mandalore and Dac will ensure our safe departure. And Commodore Denimoor is dealing with shore." T'Ra Saa interjected.

"Then all we can do now is wait." Quinlan put the matter to rest. "Well, as long as there's nothing productive to do here, I'm going to run a systems-check on the _Skorp-Ion_in case the Imps try to put a fast one on us."

"I'll be getting some chow. All this fighting has made me work up quite an appetite." Vega spoke up.

One by one, everyone left until only Anakin, Tholme and T'Ra remained.

"Something bothering you, Anakin?" Tholme tactfully asked.

Sighing in defeat, Anakin admitted, "It's the mission. I know so much was outside of our control, and we gave the Knights a good hammering, not to mention eight thousand slaves a chance at real lives in galactic civilization. But Karamazov escaped with who knows what powers now, and they got away with ten thousand poor souls. Not to mention how we all sensed those malignant presences on the planet's surface."

"We know." T'Ra sadly acknowledged. "But we can't do anything more now, other than make sure these Xipototec that are trapped on the planet stay there. We can worry about the slaves after we leave the system. Just hold onto hope that we can save them too."

"A few years ago, I'd probably have yelled or argued with you for saying that." Anakin admitted. "But now, I see your point. We have to take this one step at a time. We'll find and liberate as many of the Knights' slaves as we can, and help undo as much of their damage and hatred as possible."

"That's the right attitude to have." Tholme commended him before sensing another underlying tension inside the cyborg. "What else is bothering you?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Tholme." Anakin joked. "I'm also worried about Rex going along to meet with the prisoner. Don't get me wrong, I trust my friend with my life many times over. But truth be told, I don't know whether or not the admiral will try to pull one over him and Dalin, and it's driving me insane."

"Then why didn't you go with him to ensure his safety?" T'Ra curiously probed.

"Because I can't hover over my friend, especially since he's not under my command anymore." Anakin sighed. "Besides, like I said, after everything we've been through, and how he was there for me when I came back, I have boundless faith in him. It's Shoore I don't trust."

"Don't worry about Rex. He'll be fine. You taught him most of what he knows about being a leader, and from what I recall, he can more than hold his own in a fight." Tholme reminded Anakin.

"I know. I just need to keep my mind distracted for a while. I'll call the Mallory's to see if I can talk with my kids."

"Excellent idea, Anakin." T'Ra concurred with his sentiment.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Yavanna's Forest_**

"So basically, you didn't need us for this operation after all." Raddus grunted as both his and Fenn Shysa's fleets emerged from hyperspace, only to find the battle just finished.

"Not completely true, Admiral Raddus. We need both your fleets to secure, how do your people say this phrase, the 'back door' if the Imperials attempt to betray us." Vem corrected the Mon Calamari.

"A valid point, but I'm more surprised that you and the Jedi managed to team up with Vader and Krennic in a common enemy." Fenn surprisingly added. "We also intercepted some of the reports from the fleeing Knights, and we were surprised you managed to capture one of their admirals after he aided you in destroying the Dark Temple. What exactly happened on that hellhole?"

"I'll see what I can share with you on the debriefing after I report it to High Command." Vem replied before the communications officer reported,

"Sir. High Command is ready for you."

Nodding in thanks to the officer, the Yuuzhan Vong admiral told his contemporaries, "If you'll excuse me, I have a report to give."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Redemption_'s Maximum Security Center**

"If you want to interrogate or torture me for information, I suggest bringing one of your Jedi with you to expedite your progress. But even then, I won't crack that easily." Shoore stoically said to Dalin and Rex.

"We're not here to conduct inhumane practices, Admiral. We just came here to talk." Dalin said, before he slid a tray of food through the opening in Shoore's cell.

While Shoore stared at the tray of rations which also include a pastry, Rex explained, "You've been through hell, Admiral. We figured you could use a good meal after that traumatic experience you went through."

"And you expect me to shove it all down like a grateful beast. How unoriginal." Shoore drawled out. "And don't call me Admiral anymore. Thanks to you, I'm a castoff from the Knights, and a victim of both the Light and Dark Sides of the Force."

"Then tell us your first name, and we can address you with dignity. I don't think you'd want to be called just 'Shoore' the whole time."

"Who says I don't. But maybe later I'll change my mind, if I'm in a good enough mood. Now tell me, is it poisoned, or do you have some kind of truth serum laced in it to extract intel from me?"

"Neither. Just a few spices the ship's chef likes to add in the Nerf meat for a little extra flavor, and a Telerath pastry Dalin personally requested for you."

"Why are you two here, then? Don't you have to get back to fighting Vader and his lapdogs, or is your truce still active? And how many of my men are still alive?"

"We're here to make you an offer, Shoore. As for the latter two questions, our truce is still active, but I'm afraid about half of your crew was killed by your former confederates." Rex sympathetically answered.

"That's more than I hoped would have survived." Shoore sorrowfully replied after bowing his head in respect. "What about the Sith's temple and Karamazov? Were those abominations at least destroyed?"

After glancing at each other, Dalin carefully admitted, "Your ship's collision destroyed the temple and everything within a fifty kilometer radius of the temple. And as we speak, both our fleets are conducting Base Delta Zero on Dromund Kaas to destroy any other possible artifacts that can create more beings like Karamazov. Who, I'm afraid, escaped the system with the remains of his forces."

"So in other words, you failed miserably in getting rid of that madman."

"Maybe, but that's why we're here, Shoore. We're going to give you a chance to save as many of your friends and fellow soldiers as you can, before Vlad can sink his lies into their minds." Rex began.

That caught Shoore's full attention, "I'm listening."

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Outside the Ruins of the Dark Temple**

The last four members of the long forgotten Xipototec race all grieved for their home planet in their own ways.

Their leader snarled and lashed at the wall behind him, cursing in an ancient and indecipherable language as he chopped through the stone. The blade shimmered as he did, its glow reflecting the rage in his eyes.

The second shed painful tears. His rage turned his skin red, steaming under the heat as sweat poured from his pores.

The third remained stoic, bowing his head in respect and reverence for his home; his sandy blonde and short hair billowing slightly in the wind.

The fourth and youngest of the group was on his knees, tears streaming down his face and onto the irradiated ground beneath them. "How long were we imprisoned in that accursed temple?" he asked his fellows.

The third Xipototec extended his reach through the Force, replying, "I don't know. But I can sense the Force is once again out of balance. There is a powerful conflict being waged between the Light and Dark Sides of the Force."

"Some of their followers are in orbit above our homeworld, and they are destroying our beautiful world." The second Xipototec snarled after seeing the strangely designed ships releasing blasts of energy into the distant landscape. "How are we going to exact our revenge on both sides when we're trapped on these ruins of a home planet?"

"We ride out this artificial fire storm, and wait until the enemy begins to depart." Their leader heatedly answered. "Then we shall call one of their ships to the surface and take it to escape. To exact our revenge on the galaxy for this evil."

Each of his brothers nodded at the plan and prepared to channel their Force energies together to begin their campaign of vengeance.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within Ventis's Subconscious Mind**

Benjamine walked into the courtyard to the setting sun, basking him in its orange glow. His bronze colored carapace armor reflected the sunlight, the pleasant warm glow contrasting the murderous intent between the two men in the courtyard.

Across from the Governor-Militant stood his opposite, the Chaos war leader Gallies. While his armor bore resemblance to the station of the Governor's house, it however was degraded. Carved up with sigils and runes to corrupt it with the foul powers of Chaos. Benjamine scowled at the sight of the rust adorning the plate, as well as the pings, dents, cracks and bullet holes.

It truly disgusted him that the traitorous individual that inhabited Ventis' form had done nothing to upkeep his combat harness throughout the ten years of conflict and war.

"_Why did you call me here, traitor?_" Benjamine growled. "_Here to surrender and face your long-overdue execution?_"

"_Far from it, Benjie._" Gallies mocked the Governor-Militant with his childhood name. "_I'm here to give you and your army a final chance to surrender. Join with me in Chaos, and all of your lives will be spared and be made all the richer for your faith in the Dark Gods._"

"_The answer is no, Gallies, and it will always be no,_" Benjamine shook his head at him, "_I made you a promise when you murdered my father and brother. And by the week's end, my army will destroy yours. Before that battle even ends, I will keep my promise to you._"

"_So you have decided that your brother is dead. I guess it's true; humans can't accept the truth even when it's standing right in front of them._"

"_I'm going to give you one chance, traitor. Surrender yourself and your forces, and you will receive a swift death. Refuse, and you'll meet a terrible end._"

"_You still don't you get it, do you? I am free. Free of the chains of the Emperor, of the Imperium, of Adria, of my own pathetic humanity. I will take my chances then allow my brother who's in a state of denial to execute me._"

"_Says the man who can't even be bothered to upkeep his equipment._"

"_You'll be in for a surprise when we meet on the battlefield._"

"_We'll see._" Benjamine turned on his heel and left, his retinue of bodyguards still lurking in the shadows with their weapons trained.

Gallies called after him, "_Don't die facing one of my thralls, brother. I want to have the honor of killing you myself._"

Benjamine however was out of earshot. Gallies shook his head and went back the way he came, his own retinue emerging from the ruins to shepherd him back to shelter. Meanwhile, the four interlopers watched on as Eltariel observed, "I think it would be safe to assume that this final battle is the last memory within Ventis's implanted memories."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there, Eltariel." Daniel concurred as he wiped his eyes, wondering it his Ventis and Benjen might've become like these two if circumstances had been different.

"It's not." they heard from all around them, "this is merely the last campaign on Adria."

"What the--" Tau exclaimed aloud before he recognized the speaker, "Ventis, is that you?"

"Yes," they heard behind them. They turned to see Ventis walking up to them, an opaque shimmering form akin to a hologram but strangely not, "this is my mind, after all."

"Why did you not show yourself earlier, then?" Eltariel asked.

"I don't know. I just finished the drawings, and now I think I'm asleep. Perhaps that is the reason why."

"Okay, so how much more do we have to see?" Daniel asked, "How long did Gallies cause problems here?"

"I can recollect events from his life until forty years after this battle."

"Forty years!?" Tau exclaimed in mixture of horror and confusion, "Considering the level of technology we've seen here, how the hell did he survive for forty years? Surely this Benjamine wouldn't have rested until he killed him."

"As far as I can tell, he didn't," Ventis answered, "but the thing to understand about this galaxy, reality or whatever you want to call it, is that it is not like ours in many aspects."

"I can tell that for myself," Benjen noted, "considering this civil war on this one planet has been raging for a decade now and only now are they receiving reinforcements from this 'Imperium.' that tells me three things. First, the method of transportation is either incredibly primitive or unreliable that they simply couldn't get here earlier."

"With this kind of tech?" Tau pointed out, "Sure it's a bit primitive compared to what we have now, but not by a huge margin."

"Perhaps. The second then is that this world is on such a fringe location that they couldn't get here sooner. Also unlikely considering the wealth and splendor I've seen."

"And the third?" Eltariel asked.

"This Imperium is involved in affairs of such massive scale that they simply couldn't divert reinforcements here until now. But if that is such a case, how has the Imperium even survived?"

"As I said, this galaxy is not like our own," Ventis said soberly, "I cannot recall perfectly every aspect of it, but I can provide answers to your three points. However limited they are, I should mention."

"Proceed then, brother."

Ventis nodded, "To your first question, I can safely tell you that either hyperspace doesn't exist here, or that the Imperium simply put cannot access it. Instead, from what I can piece together, they travel via cutting a hole in reality and entering into a parallel reality where the laws of the Universe… basically don't exist. Those daemons and the energy we keep coming across? They come from that reality."

"So you're basically saying they use Hell as their transportation system?" Benjen shook his head, "Madmen. Surely there must be something better than that."

"It is the best they got. Remember, they can't use Hyperspace like we can. Because of that, I can recall texts telling of whole fleets entering this 'Warp' and disappearing for centuries. There was even one case with their version of Orcs where they were sent back in time."

"How?" Tau asked.

"Because the Warp is the home of the Dark Gods Gallies worshipped… and they thought it'd be funny for them to do that."

"Madmen," Benjen repeated, "so you're saying that 'warp travel' is dependent upon the moods of eldric monsters?"

"Yes and no. The Warp is like the seas of ancient worlds. It is inherently random and different every time you travel. Often, the only way to get from one side to the other is a measure of environmental luck and having a lighthouse on the other end."

"So what about the second question?" Eltariel asked.

"This world is not on the fringe, as Benjen described it. I don't know exactly where it is, but I can say that it is not some frontier world. It is after all very wealthy."

"And the third?" Tau asked.

"The Imperium is in a constant, never-ending state of war against countless horrors that will stop at nothing to exterminate them, consume them, or make them join them. This has been the case for ten thousand years, and it makes the new sith wars look like a bunch of children having a playground brawl."

The group were stunned at that revelation, but Eltariel oddly was impassive. She shrugged when they noticed, "To your scale, it is unimaginable. But to immortal beings and gods, especially on Arda, it is certainly probable."

"But ten thousand years?" Daniel shook his head, "I read your history. You had no war that lasted that long, or on such a scale."

"Yes, but those wars were fought over one world. Imagine what would happen if the Gods and Immortal beings waged war throughout this entire galaxy."

"What you are describing is precisely this universe," Ventis replied, "there are elves here, and they were the cause of this suffering."

To everyone's surprise, Eltariel sighed at that, "It does not surprise me. If my people can produce a being such as Feonor, who nearly led the Noldor Elves to annihilation over the theft of his crown jewels, I can imagine something like this happening."

"Yes, but unfortunately such hubris and vanity did more than destroy the Aldari. It was part of what brought humanity and most of the universe low too. The birth of Slaanesh saw the end of this galaxy's golden age."

"Slaanesh? One of the dark gods?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. If Gallies' memories are correct, Warp Entities are born of the emotions and thoughts of any being that possesses a soul. If enough people experience the emotions over time that entity gains more power, till it becomes a 'god'. Slaanesh was born because of the hedonism and decadence the Aldari fell into at the height of their empire. A little over Twenty five thousand years ago to be precise."

"Wait a minute, wasn't the second time Chaos attempted to invade our universe about that time?" Tau asked the Elf.

Eltariel closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "I believe so. The more I hear of this the more glad I am we had our humbling moment at the hands of Morgoth."

"I was under the impression that daemons were once people?" Benjen asked, trying to steer away the conversation.

"Not always. Sometimes they are creations of emotions, and other times they are products of monsters… much like our counterpart was here."

"You said earlier that Gallies' memories end forty years after this battle," Daniel pointed out, "and we know that Gallies somehow ended up in our galaxy to possess you. I suppose that can only mean he died at some point."

"Yes," Ventis nodded, "and you killed me. Or at least a version of you did."

"I did?" Daniel asked, "I killed Gallies?"

Ventis nodded, "Considering what I became, I don't particularly blame you."

Suddenly, the white light appeared again and everything shifted. The reality of Adrias disappeared into the void of an unspeakable hellscape. A battleground stretching for miles upon miles of destroyed lands as armies fought one another. The most shocking aspects were the warmachines.

They were great towering mechanical individuals built like a strange product of wardroids and ancient knights. Each bristled with titanic weapons that made AT-AT's puny in comparison, and their damnable weight shook the earth as they took to the field.

"It's like the Imperial Civil War on Coruscant all over again," Tau observed, "but why are we here?"

"I think that's the reason," Benjen pointed. In the distance, they saw an older version of Gallies thrown to his knees. He was bloodied and panting, staring up a man wielding a blade that glowed white as a young star. He wore a black pointed hat, armor black as pitch and embedded with golden markings. Most notably was a rosier that bore a crimson I.

The man drew his blade to Ventis' chin, his gaunt, almost face grim like an executioner. "_Ventis Uriel,_" he said in a somber voice, "_by the authority of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition and the Edessan High Court, I sentence you to death for the crimes of Treason, Heresy, Murder, Rape, Crimes against the Mankind and Consorting with the Dark Powers. What say you, Daemon-Slave?_"

Gallies deflated, glaring, "_What say you, Inquisitor Kain? You yourself bear half of my crimes, especially heresy! How ironic that the dog the Inquisition sent after me worships a croptic carpenter instead of their rotting corpse._"

"_And how ironic that a Governor's son who knew not want nor need would sell his soul for the vague promises of power,_" Kain grimaced as he knelt to face him, "_in your fifty years of carnage, what have you really gained? Parlor tricks? Armies of disloyal rabble? The death of your father? My blade at your throat._"

"_You know nothing, Edessan. But why would you? Your choice in deities is as pathetic if not more so than even the Emperor._"

_"A sign of your ignorance, boy,_" Kain said with a cold smile, "_my god existed before yours, and certainly before the Emperor. Once, he even counted the man as one of his disciples. And my god will outlive both. We will bury the False Gods and their followers in these eldric sands. But you will not live to see this, monster._"

Kain then stabbed Gallies through the diaphragm, an explosion of blood seeping from the Cultists mouth as he doubled over to die in a puddle of his own fluids. "_Don't worry, this won't kill you just yet._"

"_W-why?_" he gasped.

"_Because even filth like you deserve your last rites. If you have anything to say, you best say it now._"

The group saw something they didn't expect, Gallies looked up at Kain with remorse. He trembled, part from pain, part from sorrow. All signified in his tears. "_You're right, I am a monster, and I have done bad. I have done things you can't even imagine. Horrible, messy things,_" he then shot a bloody grin, "_and I have loved every damn second of it!_"

Kain grimaced, wiping the blood from his blade. "_Thought so._"

"_And… and I will not die here. Oh no, my soul has been promised to the Dark Gods. I will be reborn!_"

"_You will be going to Hell for your sins, heathen,_" Kain produced from his coat a line of rosaries connected to an odd symbol. There was of course the Inquisitorial Iota, but it was connected to the X-like Chi. Kain hovered the Iota-Chi over the Cultists face, murmuring something they couldn't hear.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_Reading your last rites._"

"_Spare me your remedial incantations._"

In a sudden fit of rage, Kain pressed the Iota-Chi into Gallies' forehead, the holy symbol burning into his unholy flesh as the Chaos Worshipper screamed.

"In nomine patris et filii, spiritus sancti," Kain whispered as he pulled the relic free, "_If I were you, Ventis Uriel, I will confess your sins. For soon you will be embraced not by your gods but by mine._"

"_My soul belongs--_"

"_To no one, yet. With these divine words, my god will claim ownership over your wretched soul, where you shall burn for what you have done._"

"NO!" Gallies screamed as he tried to feebly push Kane away, "_I was promised power!_"

"_All you will receive is death--_"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous applause of movement. The ground shook like an earthquake, and then an old ruin came crashing down as massive walker broke through.

"BY MY BOOT!" the Walker screamed through its audio receptors. Daniel shivered at the sudden realization that this hateful, spiteful voice was his own.

Kain rose to his feet, trying feebly to stop him. "_Daniel, stop!_"

But it was too late. The great war machine raised its colossal foot high into the air and brought it crashing down upon Gallies' form. The man laughed as his body was crushed under the massive weight.

"_That was for my mother!_" Daniel spat.

"_You fool!_" Kain shouted at him, "_I didn't finish the rite! Do you know what you've done!? His soul has gone to the Warp!_"

"_Good! Perhaps I'll have a chance to kill him again!_"

"_You petulant child!_" Kain shook his head wearily, "_He will return, and countless people will suffer for your lust for vengeance._"

He picked up his sword, sheaving it with finality as he walked away, "_My work is done. You can deal with the rest, Daniel Valo. May the Holy Father have mercy on your soul._"

"_I'm not going to lose any sleep over this,_" Daniel boomed as he turned his war machine and disappeared into the battlefield.

"_You will,_" Kain whispered, his face weary and tired, "_and every life he takes will be on your head._"

The onlookers stared on, unsure of what exactly to make of what they had seen. Except for Daniel, who fell to his knees with his face in his hands. Ventis took him by the shoulder, noticing his son was shaking.

"Daniel?" he whispered.

"It's my fault," he whispered back, "all the pain and suffering Gallies caused was because of me."

"He's not you, Daniel."

"Yes, he is. We shared the same story, the same reasons for wanting Gallies dead, and he chose to kill him. Just like I wanted to all those years ago. Why did he make that choice, but I didn't? What changed?"

"Me," Ventis said, kneeling next to his son, "you and this Daniel are not the same, much as I and Gallies are not. This Daniel is a product of Gallies, a product of his evil. I look at him and see nothing but rage and grief, just like I see nothing but cruelty and malice in Gallies."

"And what do you see in me, father?"

Ventis smiled as he brushed his hand against his cheek. "You already know the answer to that. You are my son, and I could not be prouder of you."

"Ironically, without this Daniel's actions," Benjen pointed out, "you would not exist, Daniel. Nor would Connor, Satele and the rest of your siblings."

"So I have myself to thank for my own existence… Connor might find that extremely hilarious."

"That is not entirely my point, nephew. I have learned that every action is laiden with both good and bad. Yes, Daniel's actions here certainly prolonged the suffering Gallies caused, yet it likewise created the good men who would not only fight him in the end, but also free this galaxy from those who worship evil's might. Without Daniel, this galaxy may still be under the heel of Palpatine."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"Very carefully," Tau chuckled, "so now we've seen the beginning and end of Gallies here. What now?"

"You can get out of my head," Ventis said bluntly, "I cannot access the time Gallies spent in the Warp, so there is little point for us remaining here."

"Agreed," Benjen said, "let's find a way out."

**Meanwhile, Within the Dromund System**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

"_This has turned into quite a humiliating massacre for the Empire._" Darth Sidious growled to a kneeling Vader, Orson, and Savit. _"A vital world, its legion of stormtroopers, and its treasures are all destroyed. The Prophets have been decimated, and now another Force Vampire is loose on the galaxy. And worst of all, you all decided to collaborate with the New Republic and their Jedi._"

"We did what we had to do to salvage this disaster, Master." Vader replied, glaring up at him. "The 44th Legion was already lost when we arrived, and the New Republic gave us favorable terms for their assistance. Because of their intervention, the Knights lost approximately half of their combined fleets and more importantly, we managed to secure approximately eight thousand of the enemy's targets for reintegration into Imperial society."

"_Yes. The slaves. Tell me, Lord Vader, how do you feel the main populace would react when they have witnesses that claim we have been enslaving humans for one of our most secretive factions of acolytes?_" Sidious rhetorically asked.

"_That was the Prophets' doing, Master, not ours. And it was being done long before they had allied with us._" the holographic Bahl'al reminded his master, "_Besides, who says the Prophets survived the massacre?_"

"_Speak plainly, Lord Bahl'al. What exactly are you proposing?_" Sidious irritably pressed his apprentice.

"_If any of the slaves report that they were being enslaved by the Prophets, then we counter it with a truth of our own. The Prophets were indeed enslaving their subjects there, but we arrived to stop it, only to find the world destroyed by a solar flare, and its surviving citizens were rescued by an Imperial fleet who picked up their distress signal._”

"_We then pledged to reintegrate them into normal society, and claim the Prophets killed themselves rather than face justice for their crimes. After having the Prophets alter their memories of the entire ordeal, of course. Meanwhile, we fold the surviving prophets into the Dark Side Acolytes, with a measure of reeducation and retraining, mind you. This way, you gain complete control over the Prophets, and we eliminate all loose ends to this terrible loss._"

Smirking at his apprentice's cunning and calculating plan, Sidious approvingly nodded, "_A very ingenious strategy, my apprentice. I approve. Have the Prophets conduct the ritual on their surviving slaves, and we shall work on resettling them in the Core Worlds so they can spread their tragic stories throughout our loyal followers._"

"_Of course, Master._”

"_Tell me, Lord Vader. Did you manage to rescue a young human boy from the system?_" Sidious pulled up a hologram of his genetically modified son. "_He was the son of a Jedi that I had sent to the Prophets for reeducation, and I have heard nothing from any of the Prophets on his survival._"

"I am afraid, my Master, that the Knights of Olpaka slaughtered him when they invaded the Temple," Vader calmly lied, "whoever he was, they seemed to know his exact identity, and killed him before he could be a threat to their twisted plans."

"_I see._" Sidious simply said, his eyes blazing with the intensity of a volcano erupting as he fumed in hatred.

"My liege?" Savit worriedly asked before a warning glance from the two younger Sith Lords silenced him.

"_I will be expecting a full and precise report from you once you finish your bombardment of the planet, Lord Vader._" Sidious slowly ground out through his gritted teeth. "_Nevertheless, that still leaves Skywalker and his allies in the system. I do not care what truce you may have established with them. They cannot be allowed to leave the system after their raids on Bosthirda and Dromund Kaas. Once the planetary bombardment is ended, you are to engage the Jedi and obliterate them._"

"I would, very reluctantly, advise against that course of action, My Liege." Savit boldly began. "The New Republic has gained substantial reinforcements from Dac and Mandalore, and would prove to be very difficult to overcome alongside the Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong. Not to mention how several of the fleet captains feel indebted to the Jedi for their assistance, so I am uncertain if this would be the most fortuitous time to attack them."

Staring at the Vice Admiral for his daring to speak out of turn, Sidious recalled his name, "_Vice Admiral Ronan. You had a pupil amidst the New Republic fleet here. One Dalin Denimoor, if I am not mistaken? Could it be that you have a sentimental weakness for the traitor?_"

"No, my liege," Savit honestly denied, before Vader quickly spoke in his defense:

"There are other factors to consider here, my Master. We both have many prisoners from the Knights of Olpaka in our custody, and we need to learn what we can to begin dismantling their network of saboteurs and spies. It will soon become far more dangerous with Karamazov and his horrific powers. This will undoubtedly require a degree of coordination in undoing their crusade, no matter how distasteful it is to us."

"_I believe Lord Vader is correct._" Bahl'al concurred, "_We already have an accord with the New Republic on sharing any information we have regarding the Chaos cults in our territories, and the Knights are just as significant a threat to both of us, if not more so. Additionally, the New Republic has a traitor Admiral in their custody, who I suspect may release him back to the enemy to stop Karamazov from coming to power._"

"_And you believe the Jedi will even think to ally with us against this common enemy?_" Sidious asked.

Bahl'al nodded. "_With respect, Master, this new Jedi Order are neither dogmatic nor stupid. They recognize that Karamazov is the bigger threat at the moment. Besides, they are idealistic. If we uphold our end of the truce, so will they._"

Sidious relented. "_Very well. However, you will report everything you and the New Republic learn of both the Chaos cults and Knights of Olpaka directly to me. If I find doubt in this operation, then you will pay the price for your incompetence. Is that clear?_"

"Yes, Master." Both Sith wholeheartedly agreed.

"_Very good. Now, Lord Vader, I would recommend that you and your fleet begin interrogating your prisoners on the Knights' command structure and operations, and recall all of your people to the Khar Shian shipyards once the planetary bombardment is complete. I will not have these Xipototec loose to cause chaos across the Empire._" Sidious advised his followers before ending the holocall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you guys think of it? Did you enjoy the approaching endgame of Ventis’s implanted memories, the discussion between the Sith and Sidious’s growing anger, the Xipototec’s plans to escape the Dromund System, and the plan that Dalin and Rex have for Shoore (which I will reveal in full depth in the next chapter, that will hopefully wrap up the Dromund Kaas mission)? I hope you liked it, as there will be far more exciting events in the next chapter. So, how are you doing on this cold evening of Wednesday, December 18, 2019? I’m doing well, if a bit stressed because of the increased stakes for work, given that it’s Star Wars week in two days and I can’t afford to make a single mistake that week. 
> 
> Oh, and, in absurd and scary political news, the U.S. House of Representatives has voted to impeach President Donald J. Trump, which has got to be the dumbest thing the vast majority of Democrats have done for themselves! I know that a few voted “nay” in the vote, so I’ll try to keep a level head for the greater good, even though I’m so angry at the lack of responsibility and accountability the majority is displaying. But I believe that, in reality, all they’ll do is unite the country against them, and dismantle their plans for this great country. Now, let me be clear, I respect the President very much for his goals and accomplishments in office, even if I don’t necessarily agree with all that he says on social media. And if you don’t agree with me, and you’d like to discuss with me in a responsible manner, then that’s understandable. But please don’t think less of me for taking my own personal stand against the moral degeneration of my country, among other things. Sorry for ranting about politics, but I need to get this off my chest, as things have gone so downhill all across the world, that I gotta do something to combat this madness.
> 
> In other news, please pray for me throughout December 21 to December 26, as I’ll be very stressed out, and worn out due to work for four long days, and I do not want to freak out from the chaos of the crowds and messes. May God bless us all in the last chapter I likely write before Christmas, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! (I normally do things different, but for Christmas, I’ll mix it up a little.) Merry Christmas!
> 
> (Saturday, December 21, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing surprisingly well, as I worked today for six hours, and it wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Most crowds aren’t making big messes, and the Star Wars Episode IX movie isn’t doing as well as I thought. That’s good, as I was afraid I’d get stressed out from work, but it’s a relief. In other news, I’m working on another chapter further along in the story, and it’s coming along well. Hopefully I’ll be done with it by Christmas Eve. Well, I’d better get this revised chapter to Squasehr for the final check over before I publish it. God bless us all.


	10. Dromund Kaas Mission Interlude Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Friday, December 27, 2019? I’m pretty worn out from these last three days of work, and I still have three more to go before I’m in the clear. But other than that, I’m doing all right, as I now have time to write after long work hours from the last few days. So, I’m almost done with Assassin’s Creed: Underworld, and then I’ll get started on Star Wars: Empire and Rebellion: Razor’s Edge. I just hope I can last that long. In other news, how was your Christmas holiday? Mine was well, other than my 9 Hours of work that day. I got plenty of cool stuff, and got to spend some time with my family the night before. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I have so much to write in so little time. May God be with us all in these difficult times. 
> 
> (Saturday, December 28, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this warm afternoon? I’m doing well, as I wrote about a thousand words today before I have to go to work today for an eight-hour shift. Man, do I hope it won’t be crowded today, but I won’t hold my breath. So, I have two more days of work after this, and I’m sure they won’t be easy. I’d better get started on getting ready for work now. Please pray for me, over the next few days as I’ll need all the help I can get. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Sunday, December 29, 2019 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? Thankfully, I’m doing well, as I only had to work almost five hours today, and they weren’t too bad. Only one day left in my six day shift, and it’s just six hours long. I’ll be so glad once I have a few days to relax. I also wrote about eleven hundred words so far tonight, and I have a few more hours left in the night before I need to go to bed. Oh, and I also finished Assassin’s Creed: Underworld today, and began Star Wars: Empire and Rebellion: Razor’s Edge right afterwards. Man, do I wish that the Original Expanded Universe would be continued. I just have to hold out hope against all odds, and keep writing. Well, I’d better follow my own advice, and keep writing. God bless us all.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Redemption_'s Maximum Security Center**

“You can’t be serious.” Shoore denied after Rex and Dalin laid out their proposal. “That’s what you’re offering me?”

"Why wouldn't we be serious, Admiral?" Dalin rhetorically asked. "With the entire galaxy in danger from Vlad's new powers, and many of your people at risk of being purged or worse, why not form a new organization to better follow your order's principles of looking after non-Force Sensitives? All the while collaborating with the Emperor's Hand deserter, Sarcev Quest. In secret, of course."

"There are so many things wrong with that idea, that it's laughable for the rest of the day." Shoore began. "First, Vlad and Ria have likely sent word of my collaboration with you to every major commander, and they will have orders to kill me on sight. Second, even if they believed me on Vlad's greater betrayal, how would I even get them to ally with you and your ex-Emperor's Hand ally?"

“You didn’t get to be a leader without having the trust and loyalty of your friends and fellow officers, correct?” Rex reminded the Zabrak.

"Loyalty to the code comes before loyalty to a friend. They'd tear each other apart for the chance of killing more of your masters and all traitors. Still, I might know of a few commanders who would believe me over Karamazov."

“Then call them up and warn them of the general’s transformation before he finishes his plan.” Dalin advised. “You could save your friends from a fate worse than death, and have them do more good allied with us in the open. There are many dangers out there that are far more insidious than us, and we’ll need all the help we can get in order to level the playing field.” 

“What dangers?” Shoore skeptically asked while chewing on a rations bar. “If you’re referring to the Yuuzhan Vong and those small Chaos cults, then you’re out of luck. My leaders already have plans for them, and they won’t be swayed by threats we’re already aware of.”

"Admiral, I'm afraid there's much more to fear from them than you think." Rex began. "These cults are only the start of something bigger. They already stole a plague from the Imperials capable of reanimating corpses into homicidal monsters, and they're gaining countless recruits and thralls from the galactic outskirts."

“That’s why we need a counterbalance in independent agents to help stop them before their plans can reach completion.” Dalin finished.

“I want proof of these claims before I commit to anything.” Shoore resolved.

“Fair enough.” Dalin pulled up the contents on his datapad before handing it to him, and the ex-admiral read the paragraphs with increasing fear and anger.

Putting the datapad aside, he angrily said, “I can’t believe those idiotic Sith and their Imperial lapdogs would ever try to recreate such an abominable weapon! At least you guys have some sense of decency. Too bad your two fleets combined couldn’t stop a single warship and five shuttles from escaping the system with the plague.”

"That's why we need your help. If you join forces with Quest and his people, you can continue your mission to protect the innocent from the evils of the galaxy in a more noble light, and reconnect with the people of the galaxy. You might even gain more recruits with your new order." Rex implored the enemy admiral.

"I--"

"Tau told me what happened to the ancestors of Olpaka and how Carthea betrayed their trust. I can understand the position you're in, but you must stand up for what's right because no one else will. Besides, men will follow you if set the example, and they will follow you in this if you show them the way."

Bowing his head in thought, Shoore knew that there was only one path where he could survive as a free man, and ensure that some of the Knights' principles were preserved. Pushing aside his reservations, he sighed, and asked, "Are you certain that this Sarcev Quest can be trusted?"

"He deserted the Empire to form his own freelancing team to combat many genuine evils throughout the galactic fringes, and he can always use more allies in his quest. Besides, a man in his position can't afford to be too picky."

"Yes, but I asked whether or not he can be trusted."

“New Republic Intelligence has been keeping tabs on him just in case he turns into another threat. Fortunately for all of us, by all accounts, he’s been carving out his own reputation in the Outer Rim as a tough but fair and noble mercenary leader.”

“And you can authorize all of this on your own? Or do you need to check with your Jedi masters for this deal to proceed?”

“The Jedi are working with the New Republic as equals, not merely serving the government as generals and ambassadors. That’s one of the few things that they’re doing better instead of their past order.”

“If I do this, then I won’t be one of your lackeys or subordinates. I’ll work with this Quest, and we’ll take on our own missions that benefit all of us. How long do I have to convince my men and allies of their new arrangement?” Shoore confirmed.

“Until we reach our territory, which should take a standard week, if all goes well. With that in mind, I’d advise you to get started once you’re done with your meal.” Dalin advised the admiral before adding, “I’ll have an officer’s quarters prepared for you as soon as we’ve entered hyperspace. Of course, you will be monitored for the duration of the journey for-”

“Don’t bother. I know how this will work out, and I’ll agree to the surveillance and monitoring of the communications I send out to ensure that all is as it seems. Long as I can save more of my friends from Vlad’s control, I’ll do what needs to be done.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon Orbital Command**

“This is a very disturbing turn of events, Admiral_._” Bail grimly stated.

"_I know, Sir,_" Vem reluctantly admitted, Mon Mothma noting the last word sounding foreign to him, "_if you wish to court-martial me for my actions in battle, I will accept it. I only ask that you leave my crew out of the trial. They were merely following my orders in attempting to eliminate a grave threat_."

“There will be no court-martial, Admiral.” Garm Bel Iblis curtly shot down the proposal, surprising the Yuuzhan Vong with the bold proclamation. “We all saw the recording of Karamazov’s transformation and grisly murder, and the danger he’s become. You took the best course of action in trying to destroy him, even if it was unpleasant for your men.”

"_I… I see._"

“I think our more immediate concern is on the Imperials maintaining the truce before we depart. You and the rest of our forces ought to keep the fleet at combat readiness, and depart once Commodore Denimoor and Colonel Rex are done with Admiral Shoore.”

“That will be sooner than you think, Minister Bel Iblis.” Director Yularen added. “Denimoor has just reported that Shoore has agreed to try and contact his compatriots in the Knights, so I would recommend that the fleets return to our territory with all due haste.”

“_Then we shall all do so once my compatriot’s fleet is prepared to depart the system. I will not risk any of our forces being left behind to the Imperials’ mercies. God watch over you all._”

As Vem ended the transmission, Mon asked everyone, “Are we doing the right thing, letting Vem go without any punishment for his unilateral actions? He fired on fleeing shuttles without any attempt at getting them to surrender, and acted without consent from the-”

“Minister, none of us were there, so we can’t afford to judge Admiral Carr’s actions based on our own preconceptions or idealized version of warfare.” Rahm Kota countered. “And we all know how much of a threat General Karamazov turned himself into, so drastic actions needed to be taken while we still had a chance to take him out. Besides, the enemy still hadn’t surrendered, and they were still legitimate targets.” 

"General Kota is right." Kal Skirata concurred. "This is a war, and we all know there are always going to be casualties and compromises. I think this one was one we needed to make, given the severity of the situation. But more to the point, we failed in the objective to take him and the Prophets out, so we need to prepare for a renewed series of campaigns and attacks from Karamazov and the Sith."

“That would probably be for the best, Colonel.” Bail agreed with the Mandalorian’s assessment, ending the discussion before it had a chance to turn hostile, and moving receiving a transmission, and after reading the message, his eyes widened, and moved onto a more pressing issue, “I think our more important matter is the offer that Commodore Denimoor has made to our ranking prisoner.”

Sending all available members of High Command a copy of his deal, Kal commented, “I gotta give Dalin and Rex credit. I knew they both were brave men, but I didn’t know they’d try such an ingenious tactic all on their own. Let’s just hope that their strategy doesn’t backfire on us all.”

"I don't like this," Senator Giddean Danu added, "Commodore Denimoor had no authorization to carry out this plan, and there's a myriad of ways this could backfire for us. What could he be thinking with this gambit?"

“The kind that’s trying to turn a disaster into an opportunity, Senator Danu.” Wulff disagreed. “Shoore was willing to help us destroy Karamazov when he learned of his transformation, and agreed to reach out to his compatriots in his order to pull them out of the order before they were ensnared by the vampire’s lies.”

“And Sarcev’s crew could use a lot of help in their highly dangerous and lethal missions in the deepest regions of the Outer Rim. The defecting Knights get a new, far more righteous purpose than just hunting down Force-sensitives, Sarcev and his diminished crew gain more allies, and we get more help in taming the galactic fringes. Seems like this if the best chance to get a win for all of us.” Kal added.

“Then we’d better hope that Denimoor’s plan doesn’t fall apart on him, or there’s no telling what kind of chaos he can unleash.” Garm pondered.

**Meanwhile On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Medical Center**

"They're waking up!" Ahsoka gratefully told everyone as Tau was the first to recover.

He opened his eyes wearily, asking, "How long was I out for?"

"Just a few hours." Ahsoka answered before leaning in to tenderly kiss him on his lips, which he gently reciprocated before pulling away. Tau looked over and saw Daniel, Benjen and Eltariel rising from their respective beds. Ventis however was still unaccounted for.

Before he could ask about him, he noticed Elias and Eltariel quietly talking amongst themselves. Almost conspiratorially. He smirked as he teased them. "You two lovebirds better not do any smooching in public, or I'll tell Celebion. He'll pommel you both into unconsciousness."

"We're not lovebirds!" they exclaimed while blushing furiously, making everyone else laugh at their embarrassment.

Connor broke the mood by nervously asking, “What about Da? Is he all right?”

“He’ll be fine, bro. He just needs to rest now. We saw him within his memories after he started sleeping, and we learned a lot of disturbing things.” Daniel forebodingly said. While struggling to get out of bed, he added, “We need to see Robert and compare notes, and talk to New Republic High Command on this information.”

Deonn halted Daniel’s attempts by holding him down, “Hold on, Cousin. You exerted a lot of energy while in Ventis’s mind, and need to rest for at least eight hours. I’m sure that whatever you know can wait until you’ve recovered from your mental exertions.”

“Actually, it can’t, son.” Benjen interjected while getting out of his bed. “We learned too many crucial things within Ventis’s mind that need to put both our governments on high alert.”

“Is this about-” Deonn attempted before Daniel interjected,

“We know about the alternate realities, and some of the secret knowledge your sector has on the Chaos cults. The New Republic and Teutonic Sector need to join forces against all the evils in the galaxy if we’re to have a chance of survival.”

“I will speak with Master Kenobi and accelerate the timetable for our negotiations. Too much is at stake for us to delay any further.” Benjen resolved before Celeste abruptly entered the room.

“Ventis’s consciousness has returned to normal. I assume that whatever crazy ritual you attempted on him worked after all?”

“That ‘crazy ritual’, as you so crudely put it, Master Morne, was what allowed us to learn precisely what Gallies was, and might allow our government to ally with this sector.” Eltariel sternly told the human woman.

“‘Our government?’ What brought on this sudden change, Eltariel?” Elias inquired.

“Seeing precisely what Chaos is, and the evil it represents. Regardless of my personal beliefs, we need to work together if there’s even a chance at survival for any of us.”

“We’ll need Ventis’s testimony for this if we’re to convince the sectorial government, so let’s give him his rest. In the meantime, anyone got any food for us, because I’m sure the four of us are famished?” Tau asked, making everyone laugh at his attempts to diffuse the tension, while Connor felt guilty at his imminent departure, and vowed to tell his father when he woke up.

**Two Hours Later **

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

**17 Hours** **From the Serocco System**

“_And the boy will be safely transferred to your Deep Core stronghold for training and reeducation, with the Emperor none the wiser?_” Jedgar asked Bahl’al.

“He will be none the wiser, High Prophet. I would not risk losing such a valuable asset for the Empire, High Prophet.” Bahl’al assured him before warning, “However, if I were you, I would not worry about this. I would instead be more concerned with the folding of your order into Imperial Intelligence, and the mind rubs you and your followers will conduct on your former slaves. Not to mention the higher scrutiny we all will face from the Emperor after the loss of both Dromund Kaas and Bosthirda.”

“_All the more reason to be sure that this plan of yours can succeed, my lord. For if the boy is lost to the Jedi or any of our enemies, then they will have the means to further destroy our remaining support from the populace._”

_As if we had much support to begin with after Tarkin’s trial._Bahl’al ruefully thought. But before he could respond, he received a transmission from Admiral Coburn.

“_I apologize for the interruption, my lord, but we’re receiving a priority transmission from the Serocco garrison. They’re engaging the cultists, but are suffering high casualties. Fortunately for us, they’re sending us all their tactical data as it streams through, so we’ll be better able to plan accordingly beforehand._”

“I see.” Bahl’al said before dismissing Jedgar, “I apologize, High Prophet, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Make sure that the package makes it safely to Tython, and await further instructions from me.”

Bowing his head in agreement, Jedgar disconnected the transmission, leaving Barton to rhetorically ask, “_Am I correct to assume that I never heard this conversation, my lord?_”

“Precisely, Admiral. Now, I need you to transmit copies of the information that the Serocco garrison is sending to me and all the fleet captains. We need to plan our attack before we reach the system, and I want all experienced hands to offer their input. And see if the garrison’s commanding officer can join us as well. We’ll need to squeeze out every advantage we can in this catacomb-infested planet.”

**Four Hours Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Redemption_**

“_This has to be some kind of sick joke, Shoore. There’s no way such a fanatic like Vlad could ever become what he hates, and Ria would never believe him over you, not after all the history you two have together._” One of six Knights officers who agreed to contact Shoore and the New Republic denied after seeing the holorecording on Vlad’s grisly transformation.

“I can assure you that it is true, Riordan.” Shoore spoke to the Ubese Admiral. “Vlad and Ria turned my fleet against me, and decimated half of my crew before we were given this chance to start over.”

Imploringly speaking to his compatriots, “With Vlad’s new powers and thirst for Force-rich blood, he’s a danger to everyone in the entire galaxy, one that is far greater than the Jedi and their government. And if High Command is willing to allow such a monstrosity into their ranks, then they have betrayed their principles, and are unworthy of serving. I’m giving you all a chance to get out now, and help rebuild the Knights of Olpaka that can truly serve the galaxy as a force to protect the innocent.”

“_And you expect this Sarcev Quest, a former Emperor’s Hand-turned deserter, let alone the Jedi and New Republic, to allow us to ally with them and roam freely across the galaxy after all we’ve done for our cause?_” A male Quarren admiral, Briol Ri, skeptically asked.

“If you agree to operate on our terms, then I know we can convince them to agree to this course of action.” Rex resolved. “But before you make this choice, you need to ask yourselves an important question: What do you believe is the best course to ensure the lives of your men, and make sure you can truly protect the innocent in the galaxy as your cause espouses?”

“_Humph. Spoken like a true leader, Colonel. Guess those Jedi did teach you a thing or two about good leadership in their war._” Another admiral, a Twi’lek woman named Pooja Tarkona reluctantly commented. “_Just out of curiosity, what missions would you expect us to go on if we allied with this Quest?_”

“He’s been taking on contracts from disaffected groups to eliminate dark cults, slavers, brigands, and other kinds of criminals. The kind of work that we need more good people working on. He’s quickly gaining a fierce reputation in several sectors across the Outer Rim. It also helps that he knows how to avoid Imperial patrols and their masters.” Dalin explained.

“_That would be immeasurably useful in preserving our lives, but what about our credit issue if we decide to abscond with our responsibilities and play mercenary. We do have our respective fleets and armies to maintain and feed, not to mention their families if they decide to come with us._” A female Columi commander named Medrid insightfully asked.

“That’s not my area of expertise, ma’am, so we’ll leave the finances matters between you and Senator Danu.” Dalin left that complication to the experts. “But we need your answer now, because it won’t be long before Karamazov and Durant spread their propaganda throughout your organization.”

“_Surely this is no question. If Vlad has betrayed the cause, then we must hunt him down and slay him and those who support him! Do not bother with running away, just strike clean against this tumor under our skin._” A Blood Carver commander named Kar Vakier proclaimed. “_We do not need to ally with these servants of the Force, merely rally the corps against this evil!_”

“And how do you propose you do this when we have ninety-three other fleets to deal with, not to mention the legions of soldiers arrayed against us?” Shoore reminded the action-oriented admiral as he continued,

“Even if we could succeed in destroying Vlad, and I’m highly doubt we can without Force-Sensitives of our own to level the playing field, it would only lead to our deaths, and the rest of the Knights wouldn’t learn a thing from it. If we stay alive, we can at least keep our people alive, and hopefully convince more of our fellow soldiers to escape and continue our fight, but just in different ways.”

“_I agree, Shoore._” A Zeltron woman and captain named Vivian Danu concurred. “_We can’t win in a straight up fight against this Force Vampire, and we need to put our old hatreds aside if we’re to ensure that there’s a galaxy left to protect._”

Turning to face Dalin and Rex, she sternly warned them, “_But that doesn’t mean that you and your masters are home free. I’ll be keeping my eyes open in case you try to pull a fast one on us, as your Jedi tend to play by their own set of rules._” 

“We’ll be sure to give them the message.” Dalin answered. “So, can we count on your support in this endeavor?”

“_Sure, why not? It beats working for a bunch of hypocrites and the ultimate abomination._” Vivian agreed, with the five other admirals voicing their concurrence.

“Excellent. We’ll go ahead and bring Sarcev onto the plan now, and arrange a rendezvous point to drop off Shoore and his crew for your two forces. Good luck, and do what you need to do to stay alive.” Dalin ended the transmission, before contacting Director Yularen, and reporting,

“The plan is working perfectly, Director. Admiral Shoore’s fellow officers have agreed to desert the Knights of Olpaka and work with Sarcev in his cause. Have you managed to get a fix on Quest’s location?”

“Fortunately, yes. He’s currently berthed in the Lothal Sector, or, to be more precise, the Garel System. We’ll transmit his ship’s holofrequency to you as soon as we can verify its identity.”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Family Estate**

"How are you holding up, Father?" Elias asked Ventis as they were served stew.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Ventis replied, "But I am alive, so there is that."

Before Elias could probe further, Connor suddenly told everyone, "I have to leave."

"Excuse me?" Satele asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Once Da's fully recovered, I'll be leaving to find my wife."

"Then we'll come with you," Ventis replied, "as soon as I am able to."

"No Da, you don't understand. Where I'm goin', you can't come with. Any of you. To be honest," he sighed, "what I'm goin' to do is dangerous and a little stupid."

"What the hell does that mean?" Satele demanded.

"I need to talk to Tau first. I'll explain later," Connor replied, leaving the room and its stunned occupants.

**One Hour Later **

**On Garel**

**Within Garel City’s Spaceport**

**Onboard the _Bloody Baron_**

“You want us to team up with renegade members from the Knights of Olpaka?! Do you know of the atrocities the order has done?!” Sarcev exclaimed after the former Admiral Shoore, Commodore Denimoor, and Colonel Rex finished their proposal to the reformed Dark Jedi.

“_We do, but they’re leaving the order behind since one of their generals has become a Force abomination, and turned the bulk of the Knights against him when he tried to do the right thing. They won’t work for us, but they’re willing to ally with a pragmatic man like you in trying to bring about a better order across the fringe worlds._” Dalin explained.

“You must have lost your minds to think such an idea could actually work. Even if they’re legitimate in their desire to leave the Knights, I doubt they’ll ever accept having a Force-Sensitive lead alongside them.”

“_Well it’s either this, or they decide to go fully off on their own to fight off everyone, and die a quick and painful death. At least this way, they can live to fight a long war for a better cause, and avoid the Sith while taking on genuine threats, just like you’re doing with your friends._” Rex added.

"Sure, that sounds swell," Sarcev replied sarcastically, "now, what aren't you guys telling me?"

“_Their superiors have a deal with the Empire to share any and all information they have on my former confederates in order to root out and destroy them._” Shoore admitted. “_Fortunately for all of us, since Karamazov’s going to twist the organization into a vanguard for whatever plans he’s set in motion, my friends and I are going to give them all I have in exchange for immunity for anyone who deserts the Knights to agree to this arrangement._”

"Sounds like everyone gets something out of this arrangement but me and my crew. We have enough trouble as it is managing our crew as fugitives and mercenaries, and we don't need that kind of attention."

"_Yes, but you'll also be getting additional personnel, which will expand the extent of your operations,_" Rex pointed out, "_that means a greater net profit for you. Also, the Empire is going to have bigger fish to fry than you._"

"Let me guess, Bahl'al?" Sarcev shook his head, "This is a dangerous game you're playing."

"_Yes, but it is better to never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake._" Shoore calmly replied.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**In the _Second Chance_’s Cockpit**

"Tell me this is some kind of twisted joke, Connor." Tau growled.

“I wish I could, Tau.” Connor sadly denied. “If all goes well, I’m meeting Bahl’al at Ord Cestus in five weeks to learn what I can to save Ashla.” 

Tau paced back and forth as he took in this harebrained decision, "Connor, if you go to Bahl'al, you might as well hand over your soul to the Dark Side. He won't let you go. He will twist you into an instrument of his army to enslave everyone. How will that save Ashla from Occisor?"

"If I'm going to save my wife, I'll need the most powerful skills I can learn and I can't do that with the Jedi. It'll take too long, and she doesn't have that time. Also, the Empire has a greater reach than we do. Through Bahl'al, I will find Ashla faster too. Besides, I won't fall that easily."

"Braver and far stronger people than you have done what you're considering, and it never ended well for them. And before comment, this is not a brave move. It is borderline stupid and suicidal."

"That honestly sounds like me to a T."

"Don't joke. You know things Bahl'al will want. My children, for example."

"You think I would tell him?"

"I think he'd take it from you. He was apprenticed to Sidious and has the Empire's resources. He will take it from you, it's just a matter of time. And I will not let you endanger my family."

"Then give me an alternative," Connor replied coolly, "give me a way to save my wife and unborn child from my devil of a half-brother and I will do it."

When Tau didn't answer, Connor just chuckled sardonically, "Didn't think so. Ya can't talk me out of this."

"I don't think I was going to." Tau admitted. "So, I'm going to compromise with you. I want Bardan Skirata to place mental blocks in your memory so they can't be accessed."

"You want to block off my memory?"

"Well it's either that, or he alters them permanently. It's your choice."

"I take your point," Connor sighed, "hold on, Bahl'al thinks I'll be doin' this on my own. If he looks and sees me memory locked up, that may just doom my mission."

"Bardan's a specialist, you can trust him. It will take him ten days for him to get here, so you need to make your choice now."

"It's already made, but I want it done on Ord Cestus. I'll spend the rest of the time training an' bein' with me family."

"Fine, but I have a few conditions and they are non-negotiable. First, I want you to make a holorecording of your plan. Your family will need to know the truth, and don't bother telling them. Ventis would never let you go."

"Fine, but I already kinda hinted at what I was gonna do."

"Did you actually say what you were going to do?"

"No, just something stupid."

"Tell them you were going to leave, join Sarcev and hunt the cult on your own."

"Alright."

"Second, I want you to train with Benjen. What he knows will help keep you alive, especially once Bahl'al sets his fangs into you."

"Fair. Anything else?"

"No. Let's get Arnine and make the recording."

**Meanwhile, On Dromund Kaas**

**Outside the Ruins of the Dark Force Temple**

“The last ships are preparing to depart the system. It is time, my brothers.” The lead Xipototec proclaimed as his three followers called upon the Force to drag a Gozanti cruiser down to the surface, but not before disabling its communications equipment to prevent it from warning their masters of their escape.

_It will not be long now. Soon, the Sith and the__entire galaxy will feel our just wrath! _He thought as he gorged on the terrified emotions of the ship’s crew as their ship neared the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big and suspenseful chapter of my story, and just in time before the year 2020 begins! So, what did you guys think of it? Was it good enough to meet your expectations, or were there things you’d have done differently? Feel free to be constructive in your criticism, of course. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Tuesday, December 31, 2019? I’m doing well, as I have three days to relax before I go to work for Friday and Saturday nights. Hopefully they won’t be as bad as my six straight days of work. In other news, I’m gonna get back to reading my latest Star Wars book, and then I think I’ll get started on another book on our current president. Man, do I like those kind of books. I hope you all have a blessed new year, as there’s a lot to be thankful for, but much to worry about as well across the world. I pray that God can help us settle our differences peacefully, and work together for the betterment of all. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Saturday, January 4, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool evening? I’m doing well, as I worked on a couple of other chapters while I waited for this one to be revised. So, I have exciting news to share with you guys. I know when Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season Seven is released on Disney+. February 17! I can’t wait until I can watch those final episodes, as I know they’ll be memorable for the rest of my life. So, I finished Star Wars: Razor’s Edge, and decided to instead read a Billy Graham book written by his son, Franklin Graham, and then read the President Trump book. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final touch up. Have a blessed night, everyone.


	11. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Sunday, January 5, 2020? I’m doing well, if a little stressed from some school complications, but I’ll leave them out of this talk. I’ve read a bit more of that Franklin Graham book, and it’s very good so far. I look forward to reading more later on today. So, have you all enjoyed my story so far, because I sure have enjoyed writing it, as it’s a labor of love for me. I hope you all are excited for the next chapter, because I think I’ll include an old Zahn reference, there, and a long-lost fleet that Grand Admiral Thrawn used to devastating effect against the New Republic. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I will hopefully go to church in the next three hours. May God protect us all in these troubling times.

**One Hour Later **

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

“_I can see why you need my abilities for this endeavor._” Bardan Skirata, former Jedi Knight-turned Mandalorian, calmly observed, “_You’re certain you want to walk down this path, Connor? There’s no telling what kind of man you’ll become if you go into Bahl’al’s clutches, or if he’ll even help you rescue your wife._”

"He'll help me, or I'll find a way to do it on my own after learning what I can from him." Connor gravely answered. "But I need you to block off my memories. Can you do that?"

"_Yes, but it's not going to be pleasant,_" he turned to Tau, "_also, I assume that you won't want me to tell Buir about the entirety of the mission, and lie to him?_"

"Do what you feel you need to," Tau answered, "but the less people who know about this, the better."

"_We'll need a cover story when Connor turns up missing._"

"We have one. Connor's joining Sarcev to hunt the Cults. If Kal learns the truth, he'll have to take up with me. Understood?"

"_Aye. I'll meet Connor at Ord Cestus by the end of the month to do the memory block._"

"Thank you," Tau closed the channel and turned to Connor, "and you've got work to do."

"Right. Time for me to confront the family. Any chance you can come with me to offer moral support?"

"No, this is your mess. I'm not your babysitter."

Connor grinned at him, "You've gotten quite a spine since I first met you."

"You threatened my children," Tau replied coolly, "and don't talk your way around it. What you're doing is stupid and reckless, and if you mess up, my children are next. Now, I know why you're doing this… which is why I'm letting you do this."

"And thanks for that."

"I'm not finished. I want you to take this seriously, like your wife and child's life depend on it. Because I do not have for any ozik from you. You understand?"

"Tau, you don't need to tell me because I know. Their lives do depend on me. I won't mess up. And I'm going to promise you something."

"What?"

"If they capture me or whatever like that, and it's me or your kids? I choose them."

Tau's face grew gaunt from that. "I don't want your life, Connor. Suicide is not an option."

"I know, but if it comes to it? I won't hesitate."

"You're not going to even remember them. So it's kind of pointless to promise this."

Connor smiled thinly at him, "Plan for the worst, hope for the best, right?"

"Sure," Tau sighed, "now, get to it."

"Yes sir."

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“This is a very dangerous, foolhardy, and borderline suicidal move you’re planning, Connor.” Benjen warned his nephew, with the rest of his family in a state of shock. “Going after Occisor and his cult with just Sarcev and his crew has a lot more risks than letting us help you.”

He then turned to Tau, “And while I understand the logic and reasoning behind this maneuver, I don’t like having Bardan use memory blocks on him.”

"I know," Tau nodded, "but it was either this, or I alter his memories. Besides, they won't be alone in the fight, Benjen. When I reported to High Command on Ventis' condition, they informed me that General Vlad Karamazov III was… infected. For lack of a better way to describe it, the general led an assault on Dromand Kaas and in the process was turned into a Force Vampire via a Sith artifact."

"Wait, hold on." Robert interrupted, "A Force Vampire? What does that even mean?"

Tau pulled up a datapad and showed them the broadcasted recording. Robert's face paled, "Oh, that. You call them Force Vampires?"

Tau raised an eyebrow, "You know what this is?"

"We call them Strigois," Benjen explained, "and that mask isn't Sith in origin. It predates them. And yes, we've encountered such a thing before."

"When was this?" Connor asked.

"I was about twenty years old when our adopted brother turned himself into one of these abominations."

Ventis' eyes widened, "What?!"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, brother, considering how long the daemon had you. But regardless, our adopted brother was a bastard, and not in the familial definition."

"I remember that. Janak and I got into fights all the time."

"You never mentioned this Da." Connor said.

Ventis crossed his arms, "I don't like to talk about that Kookoo Bird."

"Why is he a bird?"

"The Kookoo Bird is an invader, Connor. They place their eggs in the nests of other birds. Once hatched, the bird will push the other eggs out of the nest."

"Oh, I get it. He tried to replace you and Benjen."

"He tried to kill us," Benjen replied, "or humiliate us at every given opportunity

"I think he was trying to drive us to suicide." Ventis said, "granted he was the one who gave me to the Sith, so I have him to thank for that. Amazing that dad still kept that bastard around."

"Tell me he's dead already," Connor growled.

"He is," Benjen answered, "he's little more than dust now. And to answer your question, yes I killed him. There is a technique in the Force called Rippling, or more locally Hamon, that channels literal life energy. It was like hitting him with a sun."

Connor nodded slowly at that, "So, that's what Tau wants me to learn, eh?"

"Yes," Tau replied, "which is going to be useful when we run into Vlad again. Regarding Sarcev, six Olpaka fleets have left their service to join him. They don't exactly like the idea of serving a monster like him."

"So they grew a convenient conscience, eh?" Robert chuckled, "How convenient. Kinda reminds me of how I met you, Benjen."

"Yes, you tried to mug me."

"And you taught me a good lesson, set me straight, got me on the path of starting a company. Also lost a few teeth, too, but that's neither here nor there."

"You tried to mug him?" Daniel asked, and Robert nodded.

"Lad, I may look like charming and respectable fellow now, but I was a real punk back then. Thought him an easy mark 'cause he was a rich boy. I was wrong."

"Have you not seen Uncle Benjen?"

"Son, I've robbed me giants bigger than this giant. It ain't how big you are, but how you hold yourself and if you're willing to throw a hook. Met plenty who didn't. Benjen was the first who did... with a dropkick."

"Ha," Ventis chuckled, "Benjie, I need to know--"

"Our father's dead, Ven. Janak poisoned him, and Robert here helped me find his supplier. When I confronted him with the Police, Janak murdered our father trying to kill me… and then he became a Strigoi, and I spent a few years trying to kill him."

"I-" Ventis swallowed the lump in his throat, "so it was Janak you confronted, when you were talking about the other versions of ourselves killing each other."

"You actually heard that?" Benjen asked.

"It was my head remember?"

"Ah, that makes sense. I buried our father in the mausoleum. I will take you to him later," he turned to Tau, "I will of course provide your government with all the information we have, including my notes on the mask we encountered."

"That would be helpful," Tau nodded.

"And you'll have my company's complete resources at your disposal for the hunts to come." Robert added, "Believe me, you don't want to mess with things that go bump in the night without a right amount of advice and coin. Not even with a hundred Katana Fleets."

Tau narrowed his eyes, "Did you just say Katana Fleet? As in, _the_Katana Fleet?" When Robert nodded, Tau smiled, "I know where it is. It was found in my timeline."

"And you've only just remembered?" Elias asked.

"I was busy with other things. Besides, I have a thousand other things jammed in my head, so imagine trying to cycle through all that. Regardless, I will inform High Command."

"Any other great lost fleets and weapons you know of?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Not from this period, I'll have to get back to that."

"Funny," Daniel scoffed, "Uncle Benjen, any chance you could also teach me Hamon?"

"I was planning to anyway. I'll teach you alongside Connor. Be good for you both to have a sparring partner… along with Deon and Jonathan, my grandsons."

"Haven't met Jonny yet," Connor said.

"Oh don't worry, he'll meet us at the docks. He's on a date with his girlfriend," Deon explained.

"Daniel, need I remind you of your other responsibilities?" Tau countered.

"Don't worry, I can balance things," Daniel replied, "Besides, considering my line of work, I need to learn this."

"Can I come, Daddy?" Lily asked innocently.

"Sorry dear, but you'll have to stay here," Benjen said, "The training grounds are too dangerous for you, sweetheart."

"What, they don't have a daycare?" Connor asked

"My grounds are better, Connor. I have the finest instructors on holo-dial. Helps that I've racked up favors over the years."

"And that you're the grand master of the ordo." Robert pointed out.

"So, Connor and Daniel," Benjen began, "are you ready to begin?"

"I've come this far, and I've got people that are counting on me, so I can't stop now," Daniel said.

"Ditto," Connor replied.

"That's the spirit, nephews."

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon Orbital Command **

The reaction of High Command to Tau's faulty recollection of his time's events ranged from irritancy, exasperation and even at one point including the accusation of being incompetent. Tau was silent for all of these, but that last one earned his ire.

"_Listen, Colonel Skirata, my mind was implanted with exactly 80 years’ worth of information in the span of a few minutes. I haven't exactly been able to completely recollect all of it for some pretty obvious reasons. So, did I completely forget about this? Yes, I did, but so did the rest of the galaxy, and nobody here thought to mention the Katana Fleet._"

"He's not exactly wrong, Colonel," Kota replied.

"That's beside the point," Kal face palmed irritably, "had we known about the Katana Fleet from the get-go, we would've been in a stronger position than we are now."

"I must disagree with you there, Colonel," Garm replied, "the Katana Fleet is made up exclusively of Dreadnought Cruisers, each one requiring a crew of 16,000 if they were not slave rigged. And if I remember correctly, not all the ships in the fleet were."

"In other words, we would not have had the capacity to crew all the fleet to begin with," Shaak Ti added, "and attempting to do so no doubt would've drawn the attention of the Imperials, which likely would lead to their capture."

"Point taken," Kal sighed, "look Tau, we lucked out on the fact that this oversight is salvageable, but what if it wasn't? We can't have something like this happen again."

"_That I agree on,_" Tau replied, "_since I was only able to remember the details of the Katana Fleet and the associated events regarding it because someone happened to say 'Katana Fleet,' then probably the best thing to do is to begin recollection therapy_."

"That will take time, Tau, and we're still in the middle of a war," Shaak Ti put in, "If I may suggest, we should table this particular discussion until we recover the Katana Fleet. On that note, who should be sent to recover it?"

"_I recommend General Kota, and Colonels Rex and Skirata,_" Tau answered, "_Kota and Rex are already familiar with the Cruiser design, and Skirata's Clan are skilled in asymmetric warfare._"

Bail nodded at the choices, "I concur with the choices. Gentlemen, how soon can you be ready for this mission?"

"Under 72 hours," Kota replied.

"There is unfortunately another development," Director Yularen cut in, "I have just received a distress message from the Ansion System's garrison. They're under attack by Orc raiders, and my sources believe that this being strategically orchestrated by Bahl'al and the Empire."

"Why in the Force would the Empire employ aliens like Orcs to do their dirty work?" K'kruhk asked, "That goes against everything they stand for."

"_You speak of Palpatine and Tarkin's Empire, Master, not Bahl'al,_" Ahsoka replied, "_This is exactly how he operates. The Orcs attack and the Empire has an excuse to liberate the world without appearing like conquerors, all the while making us look like fools._"

"Worse, Ansion was a costly campaign for us and the garrison is made up largely of recovering units." Garm added, "Do we have any tactical knowledge of the raiding force?"

"Pulling it up now." Yularen replied, a holographic projection of four-dozen salvaged corvettes and light capital ships appearing. They were engaging New Republic picket defenders and sending swarms of Orc marauders to the surface.

"We need to get a fleet there at once to save the populace there, and have our allies on Arda investigate just how such a large force slipped past us." Mon told Bail.

"_I will inform the White Council immediately,_" Tau replied, "_but we need to secure the Katana Fleet before the enemy does._"

"Agreed," Bail nodded, "General Kota, Colonel Skirata, contact Rex and bring him up to speed, and then have your forces prepare to depart in twenty four hours. We can't risk an opportunity as critical as this slip away from us."

"Pulling off the ship heist of the century with next to no opposition or foreseeable problems? How could I say no to this order?" Kal joked, "I'll assemble my clan at once."

**Six Hours Later **

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

**60 Minutes From the Serroco System**

"What is it, Admiral Coburn?" Bahl'al asked the older man as he stared out the viewport into the darkness of space.

"All ships and forces are at full combat readiness, my lord."

"Very good. What is the status of the system's garrison?"

"Very dire, my lord. Anguis and his Chaos cult have been reported to have nearly reached the garrison's headquarters, and they have near complete control of the catacombs within the continent. There is something else to report though unrelated to the campaign."

"Which is?"

"The New Republic and their captive Olpaka admiral have managed to sway several fleets to their side, and have allied with the renegade Sarcev Quest in the Outer Rim. They also transmitted all acquired data on the Knights to us to coordinate on destroying their sleeper cells within the Empire."

That caught Bahl'al off-guard, "I trust that our analysts are examining the data for its authenticity?"

"They are. It should be done within the next twenty-four hours."

"That will be more than sufficient. Thank you, Admiral." Bahl'al pleasingly said before he felt a trace amount of worry coming from the Admiral, "What troubles you, Admiral? Do you doubt the intentions of the Jedi and the Knights' defectors?"

"Yes, my lord, and I do not trust Quest with these forces, either. What if he should turn his new allies against the Empire? That would only serve to weaken us further, and undermine your plans for the galaxy."

"I agree, but we cannot afford to break the truce with the New Republic against our shared enemies, regardless of what the Emperor says. The best we can do now is keep a close eye on Sarcev's activities, and do what we can to strengthen the Empire for when he does eventually show the other hand."

"I concur, sir."

"Good. Now, I would advise we take a page from the Jedi, and focus on the demented shape shifting madman and his cult."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Nelona 29th**

**On Vermund **

**Just Outside the Great Lake, Champion**

Jonathan and Deon led Connor and Daniel to the docks. Connor pointed out to an island in the middle of the lake. "So this ripple training area is on that island over yonder?"

"That is correct. That's the Island Mr. Reo bought for ripple training purposes." Jonathan confirmed, "I believe there should be a boat here to--ah, there's one over there."

They made their way over, Johnathan asking the pilot, "Excuse me sir, can you take us to Reo's island?"

The pilot didn't even flinch, keeping his back to them. Connor quickly got irritated. "Oi! Pilot, did you not hear the man? What are you, deaf?"

"Where are your manners, man?" Deon groaned in annoyance.

"With me wife, thank you very much."

"I wasn't talking to you, cousin, I was talking to that dense moron.""

"What the--look out!" Daniel called as the pilot suddenly rose and swung an oar at them. However, it went over the heads and flew into the water, soon followed by its owner who stood on it like a feather. The water glistened and rippled underneath as the pilot stared up at them from behind a strange mask.

"He's a Hamon-user," Deon observed, "excuse our manners, sir, but would you mind identifying yourself?"

Their answer was the oar being kicked at them, sending them all splashing into the water with Jonathan and Deon catching themselves while Daniel and Connor went in.

"You bloody planker!" Connor screamed, "What the gobshite was that for!?"

"Please stop insulting the man!" Daniel begged.

"I krifin' damn well not! He threw us into the water! When I get out, I'm gonna gut him!"

"Connor, Deon? You clearly started this!" Jonathan said.

"And yer bloody next, cousin or not!"

"Is he always this vulgar?" the pilot asked, the voice clearly a woman's, "And these two fools are whom Benjen wants me to train? Psh tosh."

Deon went pale at that, "Coach? What's with the mask business?"

"I wanted to see if you two have kept up with your training, and because it was funny," she replied, jutting her oar at Deon and Connor, "and because you and you needed a lesson in manners."

"That goes fer you too, lassy!" Connor shouted at her as Daniel pulled him, "Ya sittin' there in your boat and ignoring us and then knock us into the water. At least I stayed at harsh language."

"If your zeal is as strong as your tongue, then you will have nothing to worry about. But first, I asked who you two are."

Daniel pulled himself onto the docks, "I am Daniel Valo, and this is my Half Brother Connor Uriel. We're the sons of Benjen's Brother, Ventis Uriel."

"I see. That explains your strong connection to the Force, and why Deon called you both cousins."

"Now you, lass," Connor said, "don't keep us waitin' in suspense. It'll probably kill us."

"Very well," she then removed her mask to reveal a surprisingly attractive woman with raven like hair, "I am Elisheva Uriel, Johnathan and Deon's mother and grand master Benjen's daughter in law."

Connor's face paled, "W-what? I insulted me cousin's mother? I… I'm so sorry, mum. Feel free to knock me back into the lake."

"I'm also your cousin." Elisheva deadpanned, "and I've tired of that. Your apology is accepted."

"Hold on a moment," Daniel interrupted, "you look like you're in your twenties. How can you be their mother?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Daniel. To answer your question, Hamon deals in life energy. By extension, it keeps the advanced practitioners young. I also happen to be very talented in it, so the effect goes double."

"This just sounds like a more concentrated form of Lightside energy, the way it keeps being described." Daniel mused

"Not really. The Force is life, but the Force is not the Light exclusively. If it were, then there would be no Darkness."

"I really do not want to get into a debate on what the Force's true nature is right now." Daniel groaned.

"Fine, because I'm not here to debate you. I'm here to train you, and I'm not going to be nice about it. So, are you certain you want to learn Hamon?"

"Uh, yeah?" Connor replied.

"Are you willing to die for it?"

"Mum, I'm willing to kill for it if it means gettin' my Ashla back."

"Very good," she smiled thinly, "then you'll have no problem wearing this."

She threw a mask at him. Connor looked at it oddly and then put it on. He regretted it immediately as his breathing suddenly became restricted. "What the--can't... breathe! Ah!" his voice cut out as he began choking from the lack of oxygen.

"What the hell are you doing to him!?" Daniel exclaimed.

Elisheva shrugged, "Part of the training. Connor, that mask will only allow you to breathe if you learn the proper technique. This," she took a breath, "is the source of Hamon's power and you must be able to breathe despite any hindrances. Or you will die."

"That's insane!" Daniel said, "We weren't even taught the basics! I'm putting a stop to this!"

He tried to help Connor remove the mask, but he slapped his hand away. "How?" he rasped to Elisheva.

"Do as I do," he began taking slow, even breathes in constant rhythm, like she was breathing with a respirator. Connor soon picked up the cue, though his voice was still ragged as he replied:

"Bloody hell, mum. Yer a hard lass to learn from."

"That is entirely the point, Connor. Life is cruel. Why should I not be any different?"

Connor chuckled through his breathing, "To tell you the truth, I actually kind of like that."

"I doubt you'll feel that way in the next few days," she said impassively, before she turned to Daniel, "now, for you. You've no doubt trained extraneously in your order, so I'm going to give you the choice."

"You're not going to force me to wear a mask?"

"As I said, you've no doubt trained extraneously in your breathing. Match your brother's rhythm, now."

Daniel nodded, and began to breathe in the same rhythm, within moments he heard a faint crackling in his ears. "Ah!" he exclaimed as he held a hand up to it, "I feel like I just jumped in altitude."

"Don't be alarmed, that's completely normal, you just generated a little bit of Hamon," Jonathan assured him, "it's almost like generating a kind of electricity through your body."

"Makes me wonder if Plo Koon was a Hamon user," Daniel mumbled, remember he'd been capable of generating Electric Judgment, "so, we're going to the island?"

"We're going to the island," Elisheva nodded, "and you're not going to like it."

"Oh smeg." Connor cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a quick end to this chapter! And it sets up several interesting plot threads, with Connor beginning to undergo the training to master the Ripple, Bahl’al and Coburn about to engage Occisor’s top lieutenant in a catacomb infested planet, and, last but not least, Tau remembered the Katana Fleet’s precise location, so the New Republic began a recovery mission to get those much-needed ships! Man, did I include a lot in this chapter! And I only wrote it in two days, but it helped that I had previous excerpts from other potential chapters I moved around to better fit the story, and had plenty of free time on my hands. So, how are you all doing on this warm evening of Monday, January 6, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit nervous, as my Spring 2020 UNCC semester starts up this Wednesday. I hope I can do well in my classes, but if I do at least as well as I did last semester, then I should be well. Oh, and I’m going through a bit of the Billy Graham book, so that’s a fun read. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. I just hope I did well in this chapter. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Thursday, January 9, 2020? I’m doing well, as I am almost ready to publish Chapter 11 of my story, and will soon begin classes for the Spring 2020 semester at UNCC. I hope you all are ready for plenty of references to the manga/anime Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures, as Connor and Daniel’s training for the Ripple will be heavily inspired and influenced by it. Just be warned that my knowledge with the show is extremely limited, so please forgive me if my comparisons are inaccurate. Oh, and there are other surprises that I plan to include in the chapter, so I look forward to sharing them with you all. And another thing, and I’m close to finishing the Billy Graham book, and then I’ll get started on the Donald Trump book. And, I’ve played a bunch of The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings last night, and got around 150 Gamerscore Points through clearing through Act 2 of Roche’s path. In other news, I won’t have much time to write after this week, and I have to work this Saturday and Sunday, possibly tomorrow as well. Well, I’d better get to work on this chapter, as my computer’s running low on power. May God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Friday, January 10, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing as the weekend is upon us? I’m doing all right as I volunteered for a few hours this morning and afternoon, and I’m a bit stressed out from school, as I got a little bit of a late start due to unexpected complications, so I’ll be busier than usual for the next few weeks to adjust to my new schedule. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like over the next few months as well, given how preoccupied I’ll be with both work and school. Well, I’d better get back to writing on this chapter, as I hope to get it done before the weekend ends. Wish me luck, and have a blessed day.

**Meanwhile, Within the Drommund System**

**On Dromund Kaas**

**Outside the Ruins of the Dark Force Temple**

**Onboard the _Gozanti_-class Cruiser _Imperator_**

"This technology is far more advanced than anything the Redskins could have ever come up with." Zuma, the youngest Xipototec, marveled as he finished draining the last of the Imperial technician's energy and knowledge from the shriveled corpse, and flung it to the ground like a wet towel.

"I can't wait to take this cruiser out to explore and capture new servants for our crusade against the Sith's disciples!" Zuma exclaimed.

"First we need to escape the system before the Imperials learn of our new accommodations." Kars, their leader, reminded him.

"Lord Kars, it would also be prudent to find out more about this new era we've found ourselves in." Xipil, the third-youngest and strongest Xipototec added.

"As long as we get to slaughter more of the Imperials and their masters. Not to mention the Jedi and their New Republic for their role in our world's destruction." The older Tupac growled.

"Patience, my brothers. All in good time." Kars calmly told them just before the corpses they drained began to rise from the floor. As they returned to life, they began to turn the color of sickly purple, while their strength grew to levels beyond their ordinary limits.

"And it seems that our crew will soon be fully assembled." He satisfyingly said while allowing a small smirk. "Have the ship depart the system at once, and find us a suitable colony for all of us to feast on. We're going to need a lot of nourishment after at least seven millennia of imprisonment in those damned catacombs."

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In the Khar Shian System**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

"You lost a light cruiser to the Xipototec, and you're just now telling me of this catastrophe?!" Vader angrily snapped at Admiral Takel.

"_I apologize, Lord Vader, but this information had just reached my ears not even an hour ago! By what idiocy I cannot imagine, my subordinates had seen fit to give the Imperator time to report in after the damage the fleet took from the enemy fleet_." Miltin protested, before he said, "_Regardless, I must shoulder the blame as well for not taking matters into my own hands. I will personally head back to-_"

"No, Admiral, it is too late for any preventative measures. The fugitives will be long gone before you arrive, and we'll have no way to track them. And even if they would still be in system, they would more than likely be able to destroy your entire ship, if the facsimile that General Karamazov became is any indication."

"_Then what are we to do?_"

"I will confer with the Emperor, and we shall decide on a course of action on how to deal with the Xipototec from there. In the meantime, keep our fleets on high alert, and tend to your wounded. I won't lose anymore Imperials to the supernatural today."

"_As you command, Lord Vader._" Takel fearfully complied before the holochannel was closed.

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Serroco System**

**In Orbit Above Serroco**

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

"The nearest significant Imperial garrisons are stationed at Thustra and Corsin, my Lord." Coburn warned Bahl'al as he witnessed his master cut his way through several small, gangly creatures that were relentless in their assault. Many other units across the planet were facing similar forms of opposition, with entire squads being devastated through either ambushes, mad suicide charges, or superior numbers, making the admiral wonder just how this planet could have fallen so quickly.

Before he could further speculate, Bahl'al cut into his thoughts, "_Tell them to send whatever supplementary forces they can spare to our assistance at once! And while you're at it, recall Commander Bow and what forces from our Tython garrison, and then see if Lord Vader can reroute his fleet to our position! I don't care if he's meeting with the Emperor himself! We're going to need all the help we can get in eradicating this cult and capturing Anguis. They've recruited most of the native Stereb remnant to their cause, and they have control of most of the catacombs._"

"I'll send out the transmissions at once." Barton complied, before a radical idea came to him, and he quickly proposed, "I have an idea to bring in elite forces for your troop situation, my Lord. How would you feel about the Royal Guard and Purge Troopers on Yinchorr having a live training exercise?"

That question nearly made Bahl'al's head do a double take before he approvingly nodded, "_An excellent suggestion, Admiral. As soon as you finish with the first three tasks, contact the Master Instructor, and give him the orders. And tell him that if he or Emperor have any complaints about using them in such a manner, then they can take them up with me when the mission's over._"

"I'll pass along the message. But before that, I'll deploy more troops to the surface, and contact our adjacent garrisons. Good luck, my Lord."

**One Hour Later**

**On Vermund**

**Within the Great Lake Champion**

_'Here I thought my Jedi and Beacon instructors were tough, but Cousin Elisheva's more like a Sith with her methods!'_Daniel griped as he fell back into the lake's water for the sixth time straight. _'Then again, there were the few weeks under Auron.'_

After he swam back to shore, Jonathan enthusiastically slapped him on the shoulder. "You're quickly getting the hang of the Ripple, Daniel. Keep this up, and your Hamon will be moving the water in no time."

"Thanks." Daniel groaned. "Too bad I'll have to get smacked into the river about ten more times before I can even think of doing that."

"Don't think like that. It'll take you six more times, at most. Your Jedi and Huntsman training have already helped you get a good grip of the basics, if your healing from my swats is any indication, so you just have to keep at it. And don't think it'll get easier for you after this. As our sector's military force always promises, 'Your last easy day was yesterday.'"

"That's a sound philosophy. Also a cruel one. Don't tell Auron, he'll get ideas. All right. Let me have it."

**Meanwhile, 1 Kilometer Westward**

"I have one question for you, cuz." Connor growled as he held his dislocated arm, before he screamed, "Are you karking nuts?! You expect me to put my arm's bones back in place with just my newly-accessed Hamon, just like that?!"

"Sorry," Deonn shrugged, "but you agreed to this training regimen and to follow my mother's exact instructions to the last letter, and this is what she decided was best for you. Besides, she's taking it easy on you. When I trained with her, she broke an arm and a leg in two strikes."

"Yeah, maybe you should get a lawyer. Your mum's nuts."

"Isn't Daniel's mum a Lawyer?"

"Yes she is, I could call--"

For that, he got his throat punched in. He fell to his knees, struggling to breathe let alone stay conscious.

'I_thought the whole point was for me to breath,_' he thought aloud.

Elishiva scoffed at him, "If you want to save your wife and child from Occisor and his cult, you must be prepared for anything. And that means doing exactly what I say.".

Connor was beyond arguing. He put all his focus into the breathing and Hamon training, slowly pushing the pain from his body while knitting his bones back together in his fractured arm. Soon after, his lungs were eventually filled up with oxygen again.

"Mum, as a gentleman, I'm gonna warn ye," Connor rasped, "I'm gonna hurt you for that later."

"You are welcomed to try, when you have the training for it."

**Concurrently, Within the Khar Shian System**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

"_A mixture of failures and opportunities have arisen, and you are involved in many of them. That is why I must question your judgment in your suggestions, Lord Vader._" Sidious growled, "_Why would you dare send Admiral Takel after the Xipototec after his debacle on Drommund Kaas?_"

"Because he is still of use to the Empire and wishes to atone for his mistakes. He will not fail us a second time." Vader replied. "Bahl'al is tied up in pacification efforts on Serroco, and he requested that I journey there to assist him in quashing the resistance. It is much stronger than he anticipated, and has the support of the native Stereb population."

"_Then he will get the military reinforcements he requested, but you will not go to help him. He will handle this mission on his own, as is proper of a Sith. As for you, you will accompany Admiral Takel to ensure his compliance and these abominations destruction._"

"I understand. We will not disappoint you, Master."

"_Good. One last thing to discuss. Send Director Krennic and the traitorous Doctor Erso to Tython to begin work on the Phalanx Dreadnaughts. I cannot afford any more inefficiency in the Empire anymore. That is all._"

**One Hour Later**

**On Vermund**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

"Trying to prove Kal wrong with you forgetfulness, dear?" Ahsoka joked as Tau combed his personal library's datapads and his brother's holocron for major events, people, and weapons he might have overlooked during his travels.

"This isn't about him, honey," Tau snorted, "I should've done this the moment I got to this timeline. Ah, this is interesting. Take a look."

She did, reading off a list of undiscovered Jedi from Tau's timeline. These included Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand, who had become king of Ganath. Next were Ranik and Kam Solusar, father and son. After them was Jedi Master Darrin Arkanian, who would've been killed by the now dead Inquisitor Tremayne. Finally was Jedi Knight Halagad Ventor, who was in self-exile on Trinta after torture at Darth Vader's hands.

She scrolled further down, finding a mention of a future enemy named Natasi Daala, who was currently still a child in the Outer Rim. She frowned at a footnote under her name.

"She was Tarkin's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend's stretching it. More like a stress reliever."

"Hmm, that's a disturbing image. Well, as soon as you finish compiling your list, give me a copy, and I'll get this information to Director Yularen so the New Republic can dispatch teams to ensure the assets are safe."

"Fair enough. You think Ventis and the others are doing okay?"

"I'm sure they're alright. Why, what's wrong?"

Tau sighed, "There's something I need to tell you about Connor's mission."

Minutes later, Tau got the expression he expected.

"Have you lost your _karking_mind!?"

"Language, dear."

"Shut up. Why would you let Connor go to Bahl'al for training, despite the danger that poses?"

"Because I'd do the same if it were you and our kids Occisor had in his clutches. Look, let's face facts here, dear. We're no closer to finding the Cult. In fact, the Imperials have made more progress than we have, and frankly, it’s unacceptable."

"But to send him like this, even with the memory suppression… this is dangerous, Tau."

"Believe me, I know. This is why I'm having him trained in Hamon. With any luck, he'll have everything he needs to not to fall to the Dark Side."

"I don't like this, Tau," she took his hand and placed it on her womb, "this is putting our kids in danger."

"I know," he whispered, "but Bahl'al's been one step ahead of us for a while now. With Connor inside, we might be able to change that. At least see what he's doing on Tython."

She sighed, conceding defeat, "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just the three of us now, and it's imperative that no one else find out for Connor's sake."

"I don't like it, but I'll play along for now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that ends the 12th chapter of my story! I hope it works better than my last chapter, as a lot was trimmed down in the last one by my friends. Oh, and to answer Danny79’s review, I know that the Katana Fleet was mostly automated, but the previous chapter was speaking of a regular Dreadnaught, and the slave circuitry was mentioned afterwards. Sorry for the misunderstanding. As for CT7567Rules, Robert is an OC that will have ties to Jojo’s Bizarre Adventures, a show that Squasher watches a lot. So, the Imperials have many plans in the works to combat their many enemies. To put it bluntly, the New Republic has its work cut out for them in the weeks to come. Oh, and Connor and Daniel are learning the ways of the Ripple, and I took inspiration from several videos that Squasher showed me on Hamon to write that part. 
> 
> So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Saturday, January 11, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit stressed due to college and work, as I’ll be very busy over the next few weeks to adjust back to school life. That’s why I rushed to get this chapter done sooner, rather than later, and so I could give you guys a heads-up. I also have work tonight and tomorrow from 1-10 pm, so I won’t be able to write the rest of the weekend. I’m gonna get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer now. I hope you all have a blessed day. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Monday, January 13, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, but a bit surprised the chapter got trimmed down so much. Still, I know that Squasher and JSailer know better than me on this matter. I’m gonna let you know that I’ll take a little break from writing this story soon, after I finish a future chapter, to work on a one-shot, via request by jojobinks01. It’ll be quite interesting, I can say that. I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final touch-up, and then go to bed for school tomorrow. Have a blesssed night, everyone.


	13. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm but rainy day of Tuesday, January 14, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had my first day of class today, and it went well. I did some homework, and now I’m writing the 13th chapter of this story while I wait to get started on the one-shot, as I have to go over the finer details with jojobinks01. So, I finished the Billy Graham book last night, and now got started on the Donald Trump book. It’s quite good so far. I think I’ll read a bit more tonight and tomorrow. Oh, and, if all goes well, I plan to make this chapter a lot longer than the last one, which means I need to bring my A-game to writing. So, I am excited for the next battle coming up, as there’s plenty of missions and battles that need to go underway. Wish me luck, and God bless us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Wednesday, January 15, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening in the middle of the week? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, read a little of my Donald Trump book, which is quite good, and worked on the interlude chapter a bit. Fair warning, I’m almost halfway done with the chapter, and it’s rather mature in its content. So, I look very forward to finishing this chapter in a few days, but I’ll have to divide my time accordingly due to school, homework, volunteering, and my job. I hope to write another thousand words or so in this chapter before I retire for the evening. God bless us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Thursday, January 16, 2020 Addendum.) Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m all right, if a bit sad by some heartbreaking news I just found out. As of a few hours ago today, Christopher Tolkien, son and heir to J.R.R. Tolkien’s brilliant Lord of the Rings universe, had passed away. I am saddened, as we lost another great literary mind, and a good soul. God rest him, and may he have a speedy journey into Heaven. In other news, I’ve read fifty pages more of the Donald Trump book, and it’s pretty impressive. And, I’ve worked a bit more in my mature interlude earlier, and should be done with it, and hopefully this chapter, by Monday at the latest. But I have plenty on my plate, as you know from my previous addendum. Well, I’d better get back to work. God protect us all in these difficult times.

**Meanwhile, In the Ralltiir System**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyer _Inquisitor_**

"_It is time for us to acquire underworld allies of our own, and begin leveling the playing field against the New Republic._" Sidious holographically ordered Grand Moff Trachta. "_Prince Xizor and his personal Black Sun fleet have been reported leaving many of their known bolt holes across the galaxy, but for what I have yet to learn. My agents have acquired a set of coordinates in the Mid Rim. I want you and Admiral Volta to take your forces out to discover precisely what this crime lord is up to, and if possible recruit him to our cause._"

"It will be done at once, my liege." Trachta replied as the hologram's transmission concluded, rising to relay those order to his pupil… and to the New Republic. There was likelihood of his operation running into theirs, especially given their fortress worlds in the adjacent regions.

**One Hour Later **

**Within Varon Orbital Command**

"We understand, and we'll move our operations accordingly. You've done good work, Trachta. Thank you for the warning." Director Yularen replied before ending the transmission.

"How did Black Sun of all groups catch onto our plans?!" Garm growled. "Only a few people outside of High Command knew of this operation!"

Kal offered a suggestion. "Technically, they still don't know of our target, just that we have a recovery and salvage mission underway. My best guess is they want to steal whatever we want and either add it to their fleet, or sell it for a big profit."

"The most logical explanation is that there's a leak in our communications' teams." Berch Teller suggested, "But that's a matter for another time. We need to accelerate our recovery efforts, and prepare the fleet to fight the crime syndicate, and possibly the Imperials."

"_This might be a chance to take out Prince Xizor before he finished solidifying his power in Black Sun,_" Rahm advised, "_If he gets the fleet, then he'll have everything he needs to eradicate the last remnants of his opposition and accomplish Force knows what. Never forget that under him, Black Sun rose to its greatest height of power._"

"Then we ought to deploy forces from Ryloth and Horuun Kal to speed along your mission." Giddeon responded.

"And if Black Sun has spies in our ranks," Mon addressed, "they might learn of this move, and bring in more forces, or alert the Imperials and sic them on us. Never mind the risk of the Imperials taking the systems if they learn of the depleted defenders of those worlds."

"_Those are both fair points. But we should be able to minimize the risk by only alerting the fleet commanders of the mission's main parameters, and restricting comm traffic to the bare minimum if there are more spies in our fleet._" Shaak Ti reminded the Chandrilian minister.

“If we don’t do something, then we’ll risk losing the entire Katana Fleet to one of our main enemies.” Bail ended all discussion, before coming to a decision. “I’ll alert General Syndulla and Colonel Rostu to prepare their most trusted forces for immediate departure, and only bring them up to speed after they enter hyperspace. We’ll have to worry about the leak after we retrieve our prize.”

“I hope this plan works. For all our sakes.” Garm prayed, with the rest of High Command sharing the Corellian’s sentiments.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Communications Center**

“All right. It’s done. I’ve scheduled your meeting with the Teutonic Senate. It’ll be in two days, and you and your team will have the entire body’s attention.” Benjen informed Obi-Wan.

“Thank you, Benjen. I just hope they’ll be willing to listen to me, given our respective orders’ differences.” Obi-Wan worried.

"They'll listen to you. Even out here, we respect your deeds before and during the Clone War. However, treat this as you would any sensitive diplomatic mission, and do not under any circumstances draw negative comparisons between our orders or mention Mandalorians. Any of them."

"I understand, Benjen."

Eltariel walked in, and humbly said, "I apologize for the interruption, but I felt it best that I personally tell you both of my new assignment from Lady Galadriel."

"A new mission already?" Benjen mused, "I'd have thought you were supposed to stay for a few more days until Ventis was brought up to full speed."

"I am, but I have new orders. I am to be present and observe the diplomatic proceedings. I must stress observe, Lord Uriel and Master Kenobi. I am an assassin and healer, not soothsayer."

"Well, that's an interesting way to describe me," Obi-Wan smirked as he rubbed his chin, "but why this sudden interest?"

"The Lady Galadriel wishes to know any and all threats that may befall Arda in the future should we remain in this conflict."

"Or could it be you like spending time with my nephew Elias?" Benjen asked. To her credit, she avoided blushing.

"My feelings regarding him are irrelevant to this discussion," she held her hand up to her ear, "Eltariel here."

"_Apologies, Lady Eltariel, but_Mithrandir_is requesting your presence. He says he has new information for you regarding Eriador's fall._"

Confused at the request, she dutifully responded, "I'll be there right away." Closing the comlink, she politely excused herself. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this chat another time, gentlemen. Mithrandir wishes to discuss something with me."

"_Mithrandir_? Ah, you must mean this Gandalf, Viridian, and Daniel told me about. By all means, go speak with him on your ship," Benjen graciously permitted, "I do have a request though."

"Oh?"

"I wish to meet him. Perhaps I can even teach him Hamon."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message." Eltariel promised before departing the room.

**Meanwhile, On the _Second Chance_**

“I don’t blame you at all, you know.” Tau acknowledged as he gently rubbed his arms over Ahsoka’s, with sleep unable to claim the two Palpatines over their anxiety for Connor and his mad plan. Butch noticed this, and kept a careful watch 

“I know. We share a bond, and I know you all too well.” Ahsoka replied, turning to face him as she gazed into his eyes, “I’d probably- no, definitely, come up with an even crazier scheme to save you and the kids if they were taken. At least this way, we’ll be prepared if anything happens to Connor.”

“Doesn’t mean I should have tried to keep this a secret from you. We’re supposed to trust each other, and I didn’t do that.”

“It was a mission. We can’t afford to tell the other about all of our respective obligations and missions, not with the lives of our own people at stake. Besides, I imagine countless married couples went through worse than us, and emerged stronger together for it.” Ahsoka rebutted, running her hand near Tau’s boxers.

Tau sighed but shook his head, "Not tonight, dear. But you are right. The Solos, Han and Leia, lost their two sons over their decades together, and they died at peace when the end came. We'll find a way to get through this."

"And we need to put our faith in Eru to help everyone get through this. Hmm," she purred, "too bad we aren't on Varon now, especially in the Dramon's fortress. I think I could use some more of their wine to help me unwind from our tension."

"And don't forget your crazy love ritual from that smutty novel the Martez sisters dared you to read." Tau chuckled in agreement, smiling fondly at the memory.

**(See the interlude chapter I published shortly after this one if you’re interested. Be warned, it’s fairly erotic and intended for only mature audiences.)**

“Yeah. We ought to do something like that again before the twins are born.”

"Heh, maybe. Just out of curiosity, what do you think our kids'll look like when they're born?"

"Don't know, and we won't for a few months," Tau remarked, "but if I were a betting man, they'd probably take on physical characteristics from the two of us. Maybe your facial markings and my hair, for instance? Or maybe a pale-skinned Togruta and an orange Human?"

"Yeah. I think I'll take that bet." Ahsoka agreed before yawning, "Thank you for telling me the truth, even though it was difficult for you. It helps me see why I chose you as my husband."

“Funny, because the way I remember it, I proposed to you after we drove off the Morgulag-Hai from Tatooine.”

“And I said ‘yes.’” She laughed as she slapped him on the shoulder, and kissed his nose before saying, “Good night, Tau.”

"Good night, my love." He whispered as they slowly fell asleep, cradled in each other in their arms until rest claimed them.

**Forty Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Eriador’s Legacy_**

Eltariel's face paled. "That cannot be true. It cannot."

“_I’m afraid it is true, my friend._” Gandalf calmly, if sympathetically, answered. “_From the majority of reports from the Minas Tirith Archives, along with the surviving Elves and their descendants from Eriador, Talion wore one of the Nine Rings of Power designed for men during his travels there, helping your people with preparing to battle Sauron when the Numenorians arrived in force. His actions saved many lives, and preserved much of the land’s fertility until this age._”  
  


“_But there is more. We recently found a diary that belonged to your sister. It confirms all of this, and held much more information that Talion confided in her during their time together._”

"Nevanna?" Eltariel shudder, "_Mithrandir_, what did her diary reveal?"

“_I think it is best if you read it for yourself._” Gandlaf warned her before adding, “_It will challenge much of what you have come to believe about the world of Men, but I know that it will make you stronger when you manage to overcome it._”

Just then, a data card was removed from the ship’s database, and Eltariel nervously picked it up, before bowing to the Grey Pilgrim, and thanked him, “Thank you, for your honesty, and giving me the chance to remember my sister. Eru be with you, _Mithrandir_”

“_And may He be with you as well._” Eltariel bade farewell before the transmission ended, leaving her to hold the data card, trembling at the prospect of facing her past all by herself.

She knew that she needed to know the truth, and find some sense of closure after millennia of solitude and pain. But she felt that she needed someone to help her in this reopening of these wounds, and trusted only one man- no, one person among this world enough to confide in now.

Eltariel transferred the data from the diary into a datapad, and contacted her friend, shakily speaking into it, “Elias. It’s me. I need your help.”

**One Hour Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**On the _Arquitens_-class light cruiser _Alexi Garyn_**

**Approximately 54 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

“What do you think we’re stealing from the New Republic?” Rafa Martez apprehensively asked her sister, Trace, as she finished calibrating the tractor beam emplacements for the pirated Jedi Light Cruiser.

"Whatever it is, it better be enough to square us with these lunatics, and we can freelance again. Somewhere far away from another war the Jedi started," Trace replied, "somewhere very far away from Tano and her husband."

“Come on, sis. You can’t blame the Jedi for this one.” Rafa groaned, “The Empire was out of control, murdering entire planets and populations! And if the New Republic and Skywalker were right about the Emperor, then he was behind the whole war, and the Jedi were the true targets of the Sith Lord. It makes me wish they did overthrow Palpatine after all.”

“That doesn’t excuse their behavior in the war, especially their holier-than-thou attitude. You remember how they ignored Coruscant’s lower levels for years before they became fugitives, and they didn’t do anything when our parents were killed by the Hutts. And now they go and ally with them. Far as I’m concerned, they deserve what they got.”

“I think we ought to be more concerned with the mission, and try to avoid killing too many of their people. Last thing we need to get to the top of the New Republic’s hit list.”

"Don't let the prince hear you say that, Lieutenant Martez," one of the Rodians working on the launch tubes growled, "last thing we need is to lose another woman, let alone one of the most brilliant I've had the pleasure of working with, to his blasted hunger and quick discarding."

“Then don’t rat on her, Gorsh. Or you’ll find a blaster bold in your thick skull.” Trace warned her subordinate.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Captain.” Gorsh swore.

“_I suggest that we all worry more about the mission and dealing with the Jedi, instead of trying to kill each other._” The young Ubese bounty hunter Boushh warned his team. “_They, for all their pompousness and sense of entitlement, can get along with their soldiers well enough, so we ought to do the same if we hope to stand a chance against them._”

“He’s right.” Trace sighed, and ordered her most trusted lieutenants, “And besides, we need to finish the systems checks and upgrades in the next twenty-four hours, or we won’t get our cut of the spoils. So enough chatter, and more working.”

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Onboard the _Eriador’s Legacy_**

"Eltariel, I'm so sorry." Elias whispered as he cradled the silently weeping elf in his arms, her face buried in his chest. He reviewed all that he'd seen, trying to make sense of it. Talion, the man Eltariel hated for getting her sister killed, had turned out not to be the man she knew at all.

She thought he'd been a loyal servant to this Sauron, that he'd been granted a ring of power. He had instead taken it from a traitorous Numenorian Lord to stave off death, using its power to fight the Dark Lord over the centuries. Nevanna, Eltariel's sister, had been his one link to his humanity. The one thing keeping him from succumbing to the ring.

Then there had been a mission to rescue an elf named Celebrimbor. Elias didn't know who he was, but he understood he'd made the rings. Talion and Nevanna were sent to rescue him, but they found him near dead in a trap laid by Sauron and his minions.

There, Talion was killed a second time, and yet he returned but far more twisted than before. Elias didn't understand the magics involved at all, but he understood this: Talion would become one of the Nazgûl, Sauron's dark minions. It would take time for this to happen, but it would.

So, Talion refused his fate and continued to fight on. Elias respected him for that, and he got why Nevanna gave up her immortality--a concept he still didn't fully understand--to be with him.

'_But she must've known what was gonna happen to him,_' he thought, ‘_though I guess that didn't matter._'

He looked down at the elf in his arms, his chest soaked from her tears. Would he make the same choice as this Talion, or as Nevanna? He didn't have an answer and that chilled him. He looked over at Elf's final entry. Talion had disappeared, right as the Nazgûl showed up. She was going to find him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Eltariel wailed, "I would've understood. I would've helped! Why didn't she tell me?"

Elias had never seen Eltariel in sorrow before. Somehow, it felt stronger than any human he'd met, and he felt his own tears stream down his cheeks. "She… she wanted you to live your life, Eltariel. She didn't want you to hurt."

She looked up at him, her face a mess. "Well it didn't work, did it?"

He didn't have an answer. He just took her, held her and bade her gently until she finally overcame her grief. Or at least put it away.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Talion and save him," she answered, "and everyone else Sauron has wrongly ensnared."

"There might not be anything left to save, Ellie. And from what the diary said, Sauron's grip only dies when he dies."

She looked at him strangely, "Ellie?"

He blushed, "Sorry. Just came out."

"No," she grinned, "I… I kind of like it. Just don't call me that in public."

"Perish the thought. Though your name is a bit of a mouthful."

So oddly, she giggled at that, and Elias felt a sudden flash of heat. He'd never felt that with anyone else before. He shook his head and got a hold of himself. "So, are you going back to Arda?"

"No, not yet. I'm here until I'm called back by the Lady Galadrial… are you happy about that?" she asked him accusingly.

"Wha--? No, um I," he sighed, "yes, I kind of am. I like you, Ellie. Sure, I hated you the first time we met but… ah, that's funny to me."

"What?"

"We only met two days ago. It doesn't feel like it."

"No," she whispered, "it doesn't. Um, do you mind if I stay with you for a little longer?"

"Stay as long as you want," he smiled as he held her tighter, Eltariel resting her head on his chest, "I'm not going anywhere."

**Meanwhile , in the Uriel Estate**

"Elias and Eltariel have been out for a while. I should call them back to the Estate."

Benjen was about to pluck up his communicator when Ventis bade his hand, "No, brother. Leave them be."

"And why not?"

Ventis grinned, "He's courting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stretch out with your feelings."

"...Oh. Hmm, maybe I'll call them back in maybe twenty minutes."

"Fair enough, brother," Ventis chuckled as he sat back, his hands interlocked behind his head, "fair enough."

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Recusant_-class Destroyer _Raxus Remembers_**

**Approximately 46 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

“_Great. Not only do we have the Imperials on our tail, but a major crime syndicate that may have moles of their own in our ranks._” General Cham Syndulla, commander of the Ryloth fleet, griped as he spoke with Anakin, Rex, Rahm, Kal, and his fellow commander of the Horuun Kal, Colonel Nick Rostu, with the Korun and Twi’lek being brought up to speed on the operation.

“Now you understand why we needed this mission strictly off the books, General. But the moles will have to be flushed out later. Right now, we need to prepare to move a fleet of ships to our territory before our enemies find us.” Anakin warned the two commanders, before turning to Nick, and advising him, “But perhaps you can make an inroad into our leak situation now by calling up an old friend/adversary of yours, Lorz Geptun.”

"_No,_" Nick declared, "_for all of his talents, he is venal, self-serving and corrupt. He's just as likely to sell that information to another crime syndicate, if not outright publish it galactic wide, if it meant getting a fatter paycheck for himself. I mean for crying out loud, he sold info on his son's involvement with a damn Sith Lord just to make holomovies about them!_"

"I understand that, but he has contacts that not many others have. He basically roots through other peoples' trash."

"_With respect, sir, he's an opportunist. He has no loyalty._"

"_I disagree. My own sources suggest that he might not betray us,_" Kal argued, "_they say he has a healthy respect for the Jedi and no particular love for the Underworld._"

"_Besides, it would be better for us if this Lorz were on our side,_" Rahm concluded, "_put him to work, and keep a tight leash on him._"

They all agreed and Nick just shook his head. "_Fine. I'll call him up and make him the offer. But when this backfires in our faces, just remember that I told you so._"

**Meanwhile, on the _Remember Domino_**

**Approximately 45 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

_Who could it have been? Who sold me out to Black Sun, after all we went through as a team?_The Captain fearfully wondered as he went through countless amounts of data in his ship’s computer before coming across a communications anomaly.

Pulling up the file, he recognized the communications frequency belonging to three people amongst his twelve-person crew.

_So, either we have three moles, or someone’s trying to throw me off their scent._He thought before continuing his search for the traitor, hoping that he could find them before he reached the Katana Fleet. If he failed, his plans to free his friends from Imperial servitude on Bracca would completely fall apart.

_Well, no point in sitting around in doing nothing. Better get back to work before the trail completely goes cold._The cyborg captain resolved before returning to examining the communications logs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends a big chapter of my story, with ties to Shadows of the Empire, The Clone Wars: Season Seven, and several other works, including Middle-Earth: Shadow of War. As for Shadow of War and the differences between the game Talion and the one I wrote, I got that idea from a YouTube video made by BOOFIRE191 titled “What If Lord Of the Rings Shadow Of War Was Good? Part 1.” It’s very brilliant, much more so than the actual game, and I give him full credit for the idea. If only Warner Games chose this route for the series. I just hope Squasher and JSailer agree to the idea, as it might lead to some interesting choices going forward. So, how are you all doing on this cool evening of Saturday, January 18, 2020? I’m doing well, as I saw 1917 with my dad early this afternoon, worked a bit on homework, and finished this chapter. Once I send this draft to my friends and editors for revisions, I’ll get back to work on my smut chapter. I hope you all enjoy this piece, and I look forward to write more to come. Well, time to move onto the more romantic chapter, as I have four hours before I have to go to bed for work tomorrow from 1-10 pm. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Thursday, January 23, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cold night? I’m doing all right, as I’m almost done with another chapter in this story further along in the plot line, and have revised the draft of Chapter 13 to Squasher and JSailer’s specification. Man, was I glad that the bulk of the chapter was kept intact, as I was worried it the relationship between Eltariel and Elias was moving too fast. So, I’ve got a bit of schoolwork to worry about over the next couple of weeks, so it won’t be easy for me to write the next chapter. But don’t worry; I’ll get it done. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final look over. May God be with us all in these troubling times.


	14. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Monday, January 27, 2020? I’m doing well, as I worked on a bit of homework over the morning, and I have a bit more to do today. But I figured I could take a bit of a break, and start on Chapter 14 of my story. I’m also having a great time watching the Nickelodeon show Big Time Rush on Hulu. Man, that show was the best ten years ago, I laughed so hard during most episodes. And I’ve read a bit more of my Donald Trump book, and it’s really impressive. I really hope God works through him in the country, just as we need to do God’s work in all that we do, which is something that I really struggle with a lot. Anyway, I’ve finished my romantic chapter on Tau and Ahsoka, but I have to wait until it’s revised before I publish it as its own separate story. I hope you’re all having a good day, because I look forward to seeing this chapter complete. Oh, and I heard some sad news yesterday about NBA star Kobe Bryant and his wife and daughter dying in a helicopter crash, and it had my sister devastated. I feel terrible for the rest of the family, and my sister because she’s very sensitive to death. Well, I guess I’d better get started on the chapter. May God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Tuesday, January 28, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool day? I’m doing well, as I had one of my classes this morning, a delicious Philly Cheese Steak for lunch later on, and worked on homework for a little while before I started to work more on this chapter today. I hope to get at least a thousand words done today, as I have one more class today before I can go home and rest from work. So, have you all heard about the latest Palestinian peace attempt by the U.S. and Israel? I gotta say that it’s pretty bold and unforeseen, but I hope that it works, for everyone’s sakes. Oh, and just so there’s no confusion or misinterpretations, both presidents agreed to the idea, and are working to try and deescalate tensions in the Middle East, which will, I pray, bring a little more desperately needed stability to the region. Anyway, I’d better get back to writing, as I have about 600 more words to write before I reach a thousand today, and less than three hours to get it done before my second class. Have a blessed day, everyone!
> 
> (Wednesday, January 29, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cool afternoon? I’m doing pretty well, as I did some homework, helped my mom out with some shopping before having lunch, and published the first smut chapter in my new interlude story. I’m quite proud of the final product, and look forward to writing more in the next few months or so. Oh, and I’m close to finishing my Donald Trump book, and then I think I’ll read one of my last two Assassin’s Creed novels before reading a book for school, and then resume Star Wars for a bit. Well, I think I’ve rambled on enough for now. Time to get back to writing. Wish me luck.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

"How's your courting going, son?" Ventis teased his son after Elias got back.

"It's not courting, Dad. I was just there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on."

"I know. I could sense the emotions pouring off you two on her ship. I even kept your uncle from calling you until Eltariel calmed down, but I can tell that there is something special growing between you two. I'm impressed with how fast things improved after your first meeting."

"How would you know? You were being prepped for your cleansing ritual."

"Benjen told me."

Elias groaned. "Man, that guy loves to blab doesn't he?"

"He wants to keep me in the loop of my children, and I thank him for that. He also told me that Satele and Rebecca are patching things up, and that Lily is bonding well with her cousins."

"Glad everyone's getting along well." Elias griped.

"Don't worry, son. I think you chose well with Eltariel." Ventis consoled. "I can sense a lot of positive changes in her after spending time with you, so keep it up. You're both a good influence on each other, and can help give each other peace after your traumas."

"Slow down, Dad. Don't forget, she's on a personal mission and I can't stand in the way of her. Besides, unless she decides otherwise, she's immortal, and I don't want to force anything on her."

Ventis nodded approvingly at that. "Then just take it one step at a time, and be there for her when she needs it. Leave everything else in the hands of Iluvatar."

"I'll try, Dad." Elias yawned, "I'd better get to bed. We've got negotiations to begin in less than two days, and I'm sure they'll need everyone's testimony alongside Master Kenobi to get your the sector's support."

"A valid point. I should probably get some sleep too. I figured I'd go check on Daniel and Connor's Hamon training. A holocall just seems too impersonal when they're learning a new Force discipline."

"Cool. I'll come with you to see how my brothers are doing." Elias paused, "Hey, do you think Eltariel would like to join us?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her. You two do have your little thing going, after all."

"I'll do that tomorrow. She needs a little time to process everything she's learned tonight."

**Ten Hours Later**

**On Nelona 30th**

**Onboard the _Second Chance_**

"Rafa, are you sure you want to do this?" Ahsoka apprehensively asked.

“_This isn’t the time for stupid questions, Ahsoka!_” Rafa scolded her. “_I want to get my sister out of Black Sun before Xizor gets us killed, or worse, claims either of us for his harem of slaves, and you need whatever payload you’re strike force is trying to claim. Get us immunity and a decent job in your New Republic, and I’ll convince her to join your mad cause, and transmit you the entire configuration of Xizor’s fleet while I’m at it._”

She then grinned. "_Oh, and congratulations on your wedding to Tau. I hope my sister and I can meet the man who claimed your heart after the Bonteri guy rejected you._"

"Lux didn't reject me," Ahsoka growled, then her eyes widened, "hold on, how did you-?"

“_It wasn’t hard to figure out. You were wearing an engagement ring when you guys declared your New Republic._”

"Wonderful. Anybody else know?"

"_Of course not. Now, about my offer?_"

"Done. But how are you going to convince your sister and crew to join up with us?"

"_I should be able to convince Trace easy enough, but I can't say the same of the crew. I'll just have to play it by ear._"

After transmitting the data on Black Sun's fleet to the _Second Chance_, Rafa bade them farewell_, _"_Wish me luck._"

"Well, that ended better than I expected," Tau said across the room, "think she's telling the truth?"

"About what? Black Sun or our marriage?"

"Both."

She sighed, "Rafa is rough around the edges, but she's never lied to me. I don't want to say she's too honest for it, but she is."

"I'll take your word for it, dear. Still, this is an embarrassing day for Republic Intelligence. A mole honestly would've been better than a common mercenary hacking our communications."

Ahsoka nodded, "We'll need to contact Anakin and the rest of the fleets, and review the data with them before Black Sun gets to the Katana Fleet."

**One Hour Later **

**Onboard the _Remember Raxus_**

**34 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

Rex was the first to voice the obvious Intelligence failure. "How the hell did this happen!?"

"_We don't know, and neither does Rafa or Trace._" Ahsoka answered. "_Only Xizor and his top lieutenant know the information, and that wasn't in the intelligence Rafa gave us._"

"_Well, assuming the intel your friend gave us is accurate, we now have a complete picture of the Black Sun fleet's capabilities._" Rahm pulled up a map of the Underlord's fleet.

It was composed of ten _Interceptor_-class frigates, ten AEG-77 Vigos and _Conqueror_-class assault ships, thirty Gozanti Cruisers with fighter racks attached, twenty IPV-1 System Patrol ships, along with two dozen various large bulk freighters for whatever salvage they suspected the New Republic was after.

Of course, the biggest problem was the salvaged and heavily modified Lucrehulk-class battleship, the _Fortressa_, which served as the Falleen's mobile flagship and starfighter carrier for this battle.

“_That’s still not gonna be easy for us to hold them off while salvaging the fleet._” Kal added.

“_Not necessarily._” Tech, a member of Clone Force 99 advised the Mandalorian colonel before continuing, “_I’ve been working on a computer virus that can infect an enemy ship’s mainframe and turn it against friendlies. It’s still a prototype, but it should be complete enough to work on a field test._”

“_And you think an untested virus can stop an expanding crime syndicate’s fleet from swiping our prize out from under us?_” Cham doubted.

“_Stop? No. The virus isn’t ready to infect a whole fleet yet._” Tech acknowledged. “_But against a handful of ships, it can slow them down enough for us to steal at least most of the dreadnaughts._”

"I agree," Anakin nodded, "Look, it's risky, I admit, but it could be what we need to tip the advantage towards our fleets. Especially since we have the Imperials closing the net on us as well. And Tech is the best hacker I've ever fought with. If he says he can do it, I believe him."

"If that fails, then we cannot let either Xizor or the Emperor take this fleet." Tau countered. "Gentlemen, if it comes to it, take the damn ships and ram them down their throats."

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that, sir," Rex replied, "let's develop a plan and see if we can catch these 'malfaiteurs' with their pants down."

**One Hour Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**On the _Alexi Garyn_**

**40 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

"You told her everything?!" Trace hissed to her sister.

"Of course, I did. It's the right thing to do," Rafa declared, "and this is the only way we can escape Xizor. Escape this life."

“But she’s- I mean you- I- I can’t believe you now!” Trace practically screamed. “When the crew, especially Boushh, finds out about this underhanded deal, they’ll tear us apart and bring our remains to Xizor for him to make an example of.”

"We'll deal with Boushh when the time comes," Rafa replied calmly, "and the rest of the crew doesn't like Xizor any more than we do. We do this, we might even get our own privateer status."

“‘Privateer status?’ I always knew you were a dreamer, Sis, but I never knew you were this delusional.”

That final word made something in Rafa snap. She slammed her sister into a wall, growling, "Listen, you cynical witch, and you listen good. I have followed your lead all my life like a good sister, and it is because of you that we are working for Xizor. You, who pushed away every good friend and opportunity we've ever had because of your stubbornness or outright prejudice. You who would rather have us be criminals than something legitimate. Something good."

"I--"

"Shut up, I'm not finished!" Rafa snapped, jutting a finger in her face, "I am done following your lead. I am done being a petty thief working for scum. I am done being a good sister. I want a life, and if I have to go through you to get it, so be it. Now, do as I say and pass the word."

Rafa left Trace alone and stunned, stomping away with a smile on her face. That had felt good.

**One Hour Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Arcann_**

**12 Hours From the Serocco System**

“_And you’re certain these new droids of yours can aid Lord Bahl’al in his pacification efforts?_” Admiral Coburn distastefully pressed Colonel Rahm Moch.

"I do, sir," the head of Advanced Weapons Division replied, "the TaggeCo Z-X3 battle droids have passed every lab test they've been conducted with flying colors. While they will require a field test, they are a supplement, not a vanguard. They are there to assist the three Royal Guard companies in Lord Bahl'al's siege on Serocco. I myself will be accompanying them."

"_Colonel, this mission could go disastrously. I feel that your presence--_"

"Is necessary, sir. It wasn't long ago I was tearing B2's apart with my bare hands. I am of use in this fight, if nothing else than to ensure my battle droids do their job. And should this field test fail, I am fully prepared to accept the consequences personally."

"_Relax, Colonel, your head's not going to a chopping block anytime soon." Barton replied, "How many combat droids do you have ready to go?_"

“A company, Sir.”

“_Very well. If they perform to your expectations, I will personally speak to Lord Bahl’al and the Imperial Department of Military Research on your behalf. Until then, good hunting, Colonel Moch._”

Moch nodded as the transmission cut out. Now, he had to finish his modifications to his personal Zero-G Assault Armor. Beyond its need for later in this battle, he had other ambitions that would be fulfilled. But first, his droids and suit would need to win the coming engagement.

**Meanwhile, In Deep Space**

**Within the Bimmiel System’s Outskirts**

**Onboard the _Bloody Baron_**

"We've got a lot of signatures exiting hyperspace. Multiple configurations." Former Stormtrooper Commander Keller warned Sarcev.

"Seems Tau's new friends have arrived," Sarcev mused as he left his meditation, "prepare all stations, and keep the hyperdrive active in case we have to make a quick exit."

Approximately fifty different ships of various sizes and configurations, several of whom appeared to be ancient in design, appeared in the space ahead. This was followed by the appearance of six holograms. Sarcev recognized them as the Olpaka fleet deserters Tau had told him about: Ubese admiral Riordan, Quarren admiral Briol Ri, Twi'lek admiral Pooja Tarkona, Colomi commander Medrid,, and Zeltron captain Vivian Danu.

The Zeltron Captain Vivian Danu was the first to speak, giving Sarcev a look over with a flirtaseous look in her eye. "_So, you're the handsome reformed Dark Jedi we're going to be working with. If you're as competent as you are good looking, then we ought to have a lot of fun together._"

“_Really, Vivian? You had to flirt with the guy the first minute you meet him? And I thought you had at least a sliver of shame._” Riordan jokingly rebuked.

“_Ah, leave her alone. She’s been without a man ever since her husband was killed by one of Dooku’s Dark Acolytes, so she’s desperate for a man to warm her bed._” Pooja added before everyone laughed in amusement.

"What is happening here?" Kravous, an Iridonian bounty hunter asked.

"I think they're joking with each other as part of keeping themselves in good spirits, and to keep morale up for their soldiers." N-K Necrosis answered. Sarcev nodded. The reanimated corpse of General Grievous, and his one true friend, still had much to learn about social cues but he was improving.

"_Apologies for the unprofessionalism, gentlemen,_" Quarren Admiral Briol Ri explained, "_however, we have just escaped Olpaka territory and no doubt have prices on our heads. I think you can excuse us. Now, I believe we have matters to discuss regarding our command structure._"

“Yes, but where are Admiral Shoore and his soldiers? I would have thought they would be here by now.” Sarcev wondered.

"_He'll be arriving in approximately five hours and thirty-four minutes, assuming no delays occur._" the Colomi Commander Medrid calculated. "_He's taking shuttles to get here, so he's traveling at a 50% slower speed than the rest of us._"

"_Noted. We were discussing this matter on the way here, and the majority of us believe that the most practical and efficient way to manage this private fleet is to act as an oligarchy of sorts, with every commander having a vote in which operations to take on._" Blood Carver commander Kar Vakier added. "_Of course, you, Vivian, and Shoore would each have a vote in this manner, regardless of your complement's size._"

“That strategy makes a lot of sense, and would prevent one person from gaining too much power. But it could lead to great discord among our forces, and divide us into various factions, just like the Galactic Senate in its final decades.” Sarcev remembered.

“_That’s precisely what I concluded, which is why I proposed having the power concentrated in a much more focused manner, with having Shoore as Supreme Commander, and the rest of us serve as advisors to him with the power to veto his decisions if he proposes an idea we don’t agree on._” Medrid agreed. “_He does have the most experience leading fleets, and knows more about the Knights and this region of the galaxy than every one of us, so he can help us find their weak points and hit them in the most effective manner._”

“_Perhaps it would be best to wait and have this discussion until after Shoore arrives. He ought to be a part of these deliberations in person, since it wouldn’t be fair to him to thrust this on him until he gets a say._” Pooja suggested.

“A sound idea, Admiral.” Sarcev concurred. “In the meantime, perhaps we ought to get to know each other better and compare our respective strategies and tactics so we can better prepare for when we begin working together on missions.”

_That’s only if the New Republic’s idiocy doesn’t blow up in our faces. _He silently added, telepathically ordering Keller and Kravous to keep all systems ready to hightail it out of the system in case the negotiations turned against them.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Great Lake Champion**

“So, this is the lake where your children are learning this ‘Hamon?’” Eltariel asked Ventis while gazing upon the majestic body of water surrounding the island, the gentle tides reminding her of the lakes she used to swim in her more innocent years.

"I guess." Ventis answered.

"You've never been here before?" Eltariel asked.

"I have once, a few weeks before I was taken. I barely remember it honestly."

"Um dad, this might be a bit of a stupid question," Elias began uncomfortably, "but did you ever learn this 'Hamon?' Like Uncle Benjen did?"

Ventis shook his head, "No. Benjen and I never discovered our Force potential until we were adults… thanks to the Sith and Janek."

Elias noticed Ventis shiver as he answered. He moved to embrace him, but he held up his hand.

"I'm alright, Elias," Ventis answered, "If I cannot rely on myself for my memories, then there isn't much point at all."

"I know the feeling," Elias replied, chuckling as he smelled the fresh pine. Eltariel looked at him oddly, and he explained, "I'm just thinking of my home on Lothal. It smelled like this place. My squad loved it there."

"Maybe someday you can tell me about them." Eltariel bade him.

“Later, but we need to find Daniel and Connor." Elias turned to his father, "Your Jedi senses picking them up yet?"

"They're about two kilometers to the west. If I remember correctly, they're at…" Ventis' expression suddenly became cross, "What is Elisheva doing?!"

Ventis bolted, and Eltariel and Elias struggled to catch him. Eventually, after Elias was out of breath, they came across a large structure with a bizarre substance pouring off its sides like a fountain. Elisheva, Deonn and Jonathan stood on top of the pillar, the walls completely covered in what Elias guessed to be oil.

Gazing down to see his two half-siblings nearing the bottom of the smooth wall, Elias sputtered, “Okay. Someone wanna tell me how this is possible?!”

Gazing down, Elias saw Connor and Daniel ascending the pillar. "Okay, someone wanna tell me how this is possible? Why and how are they climbing up an oil covered pillar?"

"Elisheva!" Ventis called down, "What the hell are you doing with my boys!?"

"Good to see you're back on your feet so soon, Ventis." Elisheva called back. "And I'm merely providing my two advanced students a chance to apply their training in a life or death situation."

"Life or death!?" Ventis snapped, "You're supposed to be training them!"

"I am training them, Ventis. Real life is not a school where failure is met with a pat on the back. Life and death are very real things, and I instruct accordingly."

"By having them climb a 200 foot tower covered in oil? I don't even see repulsors down there should they fall!"

"Life and death, Ventis. Life and death."

"Mum, stop it!" Deonn snapped before he called Ventis, "Uncle, me and Johnathan are here to ensure they don't die! You don't need to worry!"

"It's a 200 foot drop! I don't care if you're there to catch them!"

"Uncle, they haven't reached the fifty foot mark yet!" Jonathan assured him, "They'll be okay."

"Oi, da!" Connor shouted, "Stop yer belly-aching! Yer bloody distractin'! This is already hard enough!"

"I am not happy about this!" Ventis shouted, "Get out of there."

"Hell no!" Connor shouted back, "It took me three bloody tries just to get this far! I am gettin' to the top by today, damnit!"

"The record is three days, Connor!" Daniel replied, "Ventis, we're fine, do not interfere!"

"Ventis!" Elisheva called, "I propose a compromise! You come here and you help catch them should they fall!"

"...fine," he hissed.

"Wait, how are we--WHOA!" Elias yelped as Ventis grabbed him and Eltariel, leaping from the cliff to the tower in one solid motion, "Dad, there were bridges--"

"I am making a point, son," Ventis sighed as he strode over to Elisheva, "you have a lot of nerve, woman."

"Yes," she smiled, "that is why I was chosen to instruct your sons. I sense a dark future for them, especially Connor."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll have to ask him when he reaches the top. I only can sense glimpses of things," she then gestured to Elias and Eltariel, "ah, and you must be another of his sons. I also suspect that is your Elven girlfriend Benjen told me about."

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Elias snapped.

"How dare you make such an accusation!" Eltariel growled, "I ought to challenge you to a duel for that!"

Elisheva just chuckled at that, "Children, you remind me of myself and Benjen when I was your age… and yes, Eltariel, I know you're immortal. But I think we can agree that you have far more in common maturity wise with Elias than you do me."

"You have a sharp tongue, Elisheva," Eltariel replied, "I imagine it's gotten you into trouble in the past."

"Yes, and my life hasn't been boring because of it. Ah, Daniel has passed the first barrier."

"Aye, Mum, and at Connor's about thirty minutes behind him!" Johnathan shouted to his mother.

"Good. At this rate, they might even be able to break Benjen's record of eight hours."

"I thought you said the record was three days?" Eltariel asked.

"That's my record, dear," Elisheva grinned, "I didn't have Benjen's drive then, though your sons seem to have that in spades, Ventis."

"More than you know, Elisheva," Ventis sighed, "more than you know."

**One Hour Later **

**On the _Alexi Garyn_**

**37 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

"Rafa?" Trace gently asked while knocking on his sister's cabin door, and continued, "Can I come in?"

"_Why bother asking? You'll just barge in._" Rafa replied.

"Fair, I'll give you that," Trace sighed as she opened the door, seeing her sister on her datapad, "What are you doing?"

"Calling in every favor I have and trying to hack headquarters' database for some of their most sensitive files."

"I take it you're covering your tracks?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly, looking up at her, "with the algorithms Ahsoka helped me code."

"I see."

She stopped and snorted, "What do you want, Trace?"

"I want to say I'm sorry, and that you're right."

That stunned Rafa, and Trace took the opportunity to pull a chair over. "I know, I swore I'd never say 'sorry' to anybody ever again, but I needed to say it. I know we're in a bad spot right now, and I know that's because of me. But all I've ever wanted was to protect you."

"I don't need protection, Trace. And to be honest, I think this has more to do with your pride than me."

"That's fair too," Trace sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I'm a stubborn wench, sis, but it always to protect you, and I mean it. I swore when our parents died that I would look after you"

Rafa sighed, "I don't doubt your sincerity, sis, but you will end up leading us into death at this rate, or as concubines to Xizor."

"I know, which is why I want to help you."

Rafa's eyes widened and then narrowed, "You do realize that means helping Ahsoka and her husband, right? Helping Jedi? People you hate?"

"Don't rub it in, Sis."

"You never did tell me why you hate her so much."

"I…" she shook her head, "I don't hate her personally. I don't even entirely hate the Jedi, at least not in the way you think. I don't hate them as people, but I hated what they stood for. I hated how they'd become the dogs of the Senate. I hated how they were part of the system that led to monsters like Xizor, and get people like our parents killed. That's why, sis."

"I'm a be honest, sis… it's a bit weak to hate a group for the political situation they inherited."

"Maybe, but hate's what gave me what I needed to keep us alive. But here we are, indebted to a monster like the one who left us orphans. I won't say I'm wrong about what I believe, but I will admit that I have led us here… and I think you're the one to get us out."

Rafa didn't quite know what to say to that. "I guess we should try to convince the crew to join us."

"Already done. They've agreed to help us."

"Then why didn't you lead with that?"

"Because I had things to say and apologies to make. If I started with saying 'I did what you said because you grew a spine and shoved me into a wall,' would you have accepted my apology?"

"Heh, probably not. Wait, did you say everyone? Including Boushh?"

"Oh, Boushh's being taken care of, don't you worry. Though the crew want their cut"

"Done. Anything else I should know about?"

"We're probably gonna die doing this?"

"I figured… I wonder if we should find a way to just leave the crew behind."

"If we're going to be privateers we're going to need a crew."

"Fair enough," Rafa nodded, "once I send this data to Ahsoka, I'll help you finish prepping the ship for battle."

"Sounds good," Trace replied, walking to the door.

"Trace?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around. Rafa smiled.

"Thank you for listening."

"That's what sisters are for, sis," Trace smiled back, closing the door behind her, "it's what they're for."

**Meanwhile, In Deep Space **

**Within the Tingel Arm **

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

“My Lord, we have a report coming from the Julevian system.” Captain Sloan informed Vader. “The all-points bulletin you issued for the region worked perfectly, and a picket ship just picked up the _Imperator _just entering Sernpidal’s orbit. I’ve taken the liberty of keeping the ship ready for immediate departure. We can jump to hyperspace in approximately ten minutes, and we will arrive in approximately three hours and forty-five minutes.”

“Very good, Captain. Give the order at once, and have Vice Admiral Ronan order the system’s garrison to _only_observe and report from a distance. We cannot have the enemy slip past us until we can find a way to contain and destroy them.”

Gazing out into the void of space, Vader resisted the urge to reach out and confirm their location. He was willing to bet they would be able to sense his proximity to the world, and flee before he had the chance to hunt them down.

Fighting his pride, he wished that he had additional Force-Sensitive help for this mission, not mattering if it was Bahl’al or even the Jedi. He knew that Sidious’s foolishness was clearly shining through once again if he thought Vader could handle four Xipototecs when he struggled against a newly-created facsimile of one with several Force users backing him up. This was a sentiment that Sloan and Savit carefully shared with him after learning of their new orders.

_'If Bahl'al makes his move against the Emperor soon, then he'd better let me know in advance. I grow weary of the old man's stupidity_.' Vader vowed as he waited to have his fleet enter hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap on the latest chapter of my story! So, what did you guys think? Do you think the Hamon training was too accelerated, or would you have done it differently? I don’t know much about it, so I just winged it. As for the rest, I put Rahm Moch and several other EU references in this chapter to allude to future opportunities and problems for the New Republic. I hope you liked them, and I look forward to exploring them more in the future. So, did you all like my romantic chapter on the Palpatines, because I’ll write more like that as time goes on? In other news, I’m so excited for Season Seven of SWTCW, even though I wish it could be released at once on DVD and Blu-Ray instead of the current arrangement. Oh well. Hopefully it’ll be released on there soon. And, sorry if I get the Martez sister’s interpretations wrong from the show, but I wanted to include them sooner rather than later, so I put them in as is. I hope you don’t mind. So, the Battle for the Katana Fleet is going full-steam ahead, and a whole lot of other stuff is happening too. I know that a lot of action and suspense are gonna follow in the next several chapters. To warp this chapter up, I hope you’re all doing well on this cold night of Wednesday, January 29, 2020, and I hope you all have a blessed night. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	15. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Monday, February 3, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did a bit of homework and had lunch with my mom and uncle before I got to work on this chapter. Oh, and tomorrow’s my mother’s birthday, so I hope she has a blessed day tomorrow. I also finished a future chapter in this story last night, and I’m looking forward to what I write next in both of my current stories. Finally, I finished the Trump book (a great read, by the way) so I’ve gotten started on Assassin’s Creed: Heresy. Also, I have to be at school all day tomorrow, which means I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like, but I will try to get this bit done by Thursday. I hope you’re all ready for the next chapter, as it’ll have plenty of action and suspense to come. Well, time to get to writing. May God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Tuesday, February 4, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this fine afternoon? I’m doing well, as I did a bit of homework, and am now able to write for a couple hours before my second class for the day. I also found out that I won’t have to work until Saturday night and Sunday afternoon to night, so I have more time to write and work no homework and projects. Good for me. So, later tonight I’ll try to read some more of Assassin’s Creed: Heresy, and then I’ll do some more writing. Wish me luck.

**One Hour Later **

**Within the Uriel Estate**

Obi-Wan smiled as he received the Palpatine's complied list of future assets meant for High Command. It was a considerably large file. "Well, you two have certainly been busy."

"To be honest, I'm surprised we got done this quickly," Tau remarked, "shifting through decades of history, military and political logistical records, and even some pop culture thrown in there… well, I thought we were going to be at this for weeks."

"Oh ye of so little faith," Ahsoka giggled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Still," Obi-Wan mumbled as he rubbed his beard, "this will take a considerable amount of time to shift through, and Command will likely want a summary of the immediate assets we can take advantage of."

"Already provided, Obi-Wan," Ahsoka replied, indicating an executive summary with bulleted subfiles, "those contain schematics for military hardware in Tau's era currently in prototype stage, Jedi candidates, enemies that can be recruited to the cause, potential threats, and undiscovered trade routes. We hope that should be satisfactory."

"Impressive work. I suppose Edaan's memories and libraries proved invaluable to you." Obi-Wan observed while he reviewed the data, starting with the Jedi.

First, there was Empatojayos Brand, king of the undiscovered world Ganath and among those that saw the final demise of Palpatine.

The next name he recognized: Jedi Master Ranik Solusar, who had served at the Battle of Geonosis. He'd also been the stir of great controversy within the Order, as he'd sired and trained a son named Kam. By Obi-Wan's estimation, he would've been about twelve years old now.

Others were some he knew of, but not greatly. Sullustian Jedi Master Darrin Arkanian and his former Padawan Corwin Shelvay. Jedi Knight Halagad Ventor, and the Jedi Padawan Codi Ty who had been excommunicated after his participation in an unauthorized mission to kill General Grievous.

His eyes then scrolled down to a subfile, which contained the location of a group of Padawans sheltered by the renegade Clone HOB-147 and Jin-Lo Rayce, Jocasta Nu's Padawan. Obi-Wan pulled up Rayce's file, surprised to find he'd become the head of a group called the Agents of Ossus; dedicated to preserving Jedi history.

He then scrolled down to the rest, listed as soon to be born. These included Kyp Duron, Streen, Kirana Ti, and Kenth Hamner.

He moved onto the military hardware section. Many of these were future designed space craft, such as the X-Wing, B-Wing, the Slayn & Korpil fighter-bomber, the Nebula-class Star Destroyer, the Starhawk-class battleship, and the Dac shipyards' Viscount-class Star Defender.

Others were land vehicles, many of them tanks used by the Rebel Alliance later modified by the New Republic and Galactic Alliance.

The next section contained references to undiscovered trade routes. One in particular was between Dac and the undiscovered world of Hast, which contained a covert shipyard that had been the site of a major battle after Endor.

The final section was titled "Hostile Xenos," and contained files on a pair of expansionist alien species from the Unknown Regions, the Yevetha and Ssi-Ruuk, both of whom launched invasions upon the galaxy during the New Republic's early days.

"You know, the Jedi could use a new archivist, and you both seem quite qualified," Obi-Wan said facetiously.

"Pass," Ahsoka replied, "I have no intention of ending up a snobbish old maid like Master Nu."

"Oh dear, now I have that image in my head," Tau groaned, "excuse me, I need to shower and maybe purify my brain a little. Master Kenobi, you should have everything you need for the next war meeting."

With that, he left. "How is he doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's okay, I guess. Burned out, really," Ahsoka sighed, "to be honest, so am I. I actually miss being on my honeymoon. Everything was simpler then."

"That I understand, and in many ways, I envy you. I never got to where you are now."

"With Satine?"

"And Siri," Obi-Wan whispered, remembering the two loves of his life taken in the War, "but you two are good for each other. Never forget that."

"Oh, I don't plan to," she giggled, "not when I'm going to have twins."

"Yes, and I have a considerable amount of credits tied up into that."

"Say what? There's a pool for my children?"

"Well, yes. Only a small percentage of Togrutans can interbreed with humans and the results are always unpredictable."

"Har har. What's your bet?"

"One for each."

"Well then, I hope they don't disappoint. Speaking of which, how are Daniel and Connor doing with their Hamon training?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan mused.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Within the Great Lake Champion**

"Well, they're doing much better than I thought." Johnathan observed as the two half-brothers faced the final obstacle: a barrier of solid glass that would shatter upon the slightest impact.

“That’s if the glass doesn’t kill them upon breaking.” Elias rebutted. “Honestly, what good is Hamon against broken glass? I thought it was to be used against supernatural creatures, not broken furniture.”

"A Vampire uses whatever comes to hand." Deonn countered. "Including shattered glass. Better to prepare for the worst than be ready for nothing at all."

"Oi, keep it down up there! It's hard enough to concentrate without y'all chatterin' all the time!" Connor screamed at them. Both his and Daniel's entire bodies were covered in sheens of sweat, and if their flickering Hamon was any indication, they looked as if they were about to give out.

"Dany, we're gonna need to do this together!" Connor warned Daniel, who was now struggling to hold onto the slick wall, "Can't hold on much longer!"

"I know! I have an idea! Follow my lead!" Daniel replied, preparing all of his remaining Hamon to charge right through the glass. Connor smirked after he caught onto his brother's recklessness, and charged his Hamon to follow suit.

"Tell me they're not gonna go full speed ahead!" Ventis griped.

"Give them credit, Ventis. They're crazier than Benjen was when he passed the test," Elisheva amusingly commented, "and sometimes, such brazenness is a necessity in our fight against the monsters of the galaxy."

"If can just as likely get them killed," Eltariel replied.

"Yes, but that is the same for all risks. Now, be silent for them."

Suddenly, Connor and Daniel yelled as they unleashed their stored Hamon, leaping up into the glass well and smashing through. Astoundingly, the glass did not even leave a single cut on them, and their momentum carried them all the way to the top of the tower but just shy of the flat top.

"Force Push, now!" Daniel shouted, and the two Jedi threw back a telekinetic wave that sent them high into the air and landing them right in front of their families. They collapsed with the effort, the last of their energy gone as the others rushed to aid them.

"How'd… how'd we do?" Daniel whispered, too tired to talk any louder.

"Excellent. Both of you." Elisheva beamed with pride for her students. "You both made it in seven hours and thirty-five minutes, topping your Uncle Benjen's record of eight hours. I'd say that you both passed your second phase of training with flying colors."

"'Second phase?'" Connor panted, "What gobshite is the third phase?"

"Field application."

"No!" Ventis exclaimed. "You are not throwing them at Force Vampire!"

Elshiva gave him a look of bewilderment, "If you mean a Strigoi, I am not vindictive or stupid. No, they will be hunting Tuk'ata hounds with nothing but their Hamon, a few rations, and the clothes on their backs."

"Oh kill me now," Daniel groaned, "I've seen what Tau's pet, Butch, can do. You really want to send us at that those things with just Hamon?"

"A what?" Connor asked, trying to keep his breathing steady.

"Sith Hounds, Connor; creatures the ancient sith created through alchemy." Johnathan informed him, "pretty nasty bunch meant to fight Jedi like yourself. Don't worry, you will have a few days to rest up."

"Joy," Connor grumbled.

"At least, you aren't sending us after a Terentatak or a Leviathan." Daniel wheezed, as he placed a hand on his side.

"Am I the only one who heard that your friend has a pet hound?!" Deonn demanded

"Yes, he does," Ventis sighed, "but he's domesticated and trained."

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Elisheva cursed, "Wait, he named the beast 'Butch?' What kind of name is that for a Sith monstrocity?"

"He inhereted Butch, along with the name, from his brother, Edaan. Look, Elisheva," Ventis gestured to his sons, "I appreciate what you're teaching them, but wouldn't you agree that this is moving things too quickly? Even Jedi training is more methodically paced than this."

"You have your methods, Ventis, and I have mine. Exposure and necessity are the greatest teachers, not merely repetition or technical application. What good are those when you are not thrown into the moment, where everything except the most basic instincts are thrown out?"

"Uncle, I understand where you are coming from, but Master Uriel's methods are effective and have produced some of the finest hunters the Ordo has ever seen." Deonn said

"Yes, but I also imagine the failure rate is probably just as high."

"That is the point," Elisheva answered with a smile, "better they fail here than die in the hunt. Only the strong can survive in our trade."

"How very Sith of you." Ventis said.

"If you call being pragmatic Sith-like, then you have a very construed sense of what a Sith is. For example, I am going to compromise with you. I will allow you to observe your sons hunt, and you will be permitted to aid them if, for whatever reason, they are unable to complete their mission."

That took Ventis by surprise, but he took what he could get. "Fine, I accept that."

"Another thing Ventis. If I was a Sith, failure here would mean death. My students, whether they succeed or fail, tend to get out of here alive." Elshiva said.

"I get the point," Ventis snorted, "Connor, Daniel, are you sure you wish to continue?"

"Yeah, Da," Connor nodded tiredly, "we are. And for pity's sake, stop hoverin' over us. I got this far without ya."

Ventis' eyes narrowed, "When you've spent decades being the meatsuit of the spirit of your psychotic doppelganger, Connor, you can talk to me about hovering."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure," and he spun on his heel and left.

Connor bit his lip behind his mask, "I really made a blunder of it."

"Yeah," Elias drawled, "you did."

He then took Eltariel by the arm, and they parted as well. Connor just shook his head at his own stupidity, especially what he was going to have to do next...

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Varon Orbital Command**

After the Tau finished his presentation of the major historical points taken from his memory and Edaan's notes, the matter of council came to the most concerning point: the soon-to invade Ssi-Ruuk and Yevetha.

"Our forces are already stretched thin, and were still in the middle of a great organizing process," Garm began, "simply put, we cannot afford to have yet another front to deal with."

"But if we do nothing, we'll have to deal with them later," Kota countered, "when we're not currently in a stalemate with the Empire, or when they are in the middle of their own reorganization. We have to deal with them now, before they become a threat."

"The Ssi-Ruuk are the more pressing threat at the moment," Tau elaborated, "the Yevetha won't attempt their genocidal campaign for at least twenty years. However, you are both correct. They are a threat, but we don't yet have the means to deal with them ourselves."

Kal narrowed his eyes. "What are you proposing then, Tau?"

"Something risky, but if accomplished will deal with both the invaders and tie up Imperial resources for the foreseeable future."

"Oh no," Berch groaned, "please tell me you're not thinking of giving the Empire this information."

"Not the Empire, Berch. Bahl'al and his allies."

"As if that's an improvement," Mon Mothma sighed, "Tau, Bahl'al, despite his 'honorable' dealings with you before, is still an enemy to this Republic. Regardless of his misgivings with the Empire, that is still the case."

"I know, but that's exactly the point. Bahl'al isn't Palpatine, and had refused his orders several times because they were not practical at the time. What that shows me is that Bahl'al's loyalties may not be to the Emperor, but instead to the Empire itself."

"Or to himself," Berch replied, "you're putting a great deal of faith in one man's ability not to betray us."

"Betray us with what, Berch? The Ssi-Ruuk and Yavetha are as much a threat to him as they are to us. Their xenophobic nature would make it difficult for Bahl'al to turn them on us, as I am sure you were going to suggest."

"Yes, but what if Bahl'al does nothing with this intelligence?" Kal suggested.

"As Kota said earlier, we'd have to deal with them eventually, and that's the same for the Empire. Either they can strike them now, or we deal with them at an inopportune time. I imagine Bahl'al would, judging by his previous actions, take the former option."

"You assume Bahl'al would be the one giving the order," Wullf countered, "the Emperor is the one we have to contend with in deciding to deal with these invaders. And most assets report rumors that their relationship is deteriorating."

"All the more reason to give Bahl'al this intelligence. I know grandsire very well. He cannot stand rivals, either martial or intellectual, and I firmly believe that if given the opportunity, Palpatine will do whatever he can to undermine Bahl'al."

"So he sends him to another front, far away from his Empire," Obi-Wan concluded, "where Bahl'al might potentially be killed or at the very least politically weakened."

"Exactly," Tau nodded, "which will tie up Imperial resources, remove a competent player from the board and worsen the divide between the Sith."

"Or this whole thing could blow up in our faces!" Berch exclaimed.

"There is another troubling factor," Mon Mothma added, "the Imperials may resort to extermination to deal with these two races. Despite what they will do, no species deserves that. If the Vong can reform, so can they."

"I mean you're not wrong, and this way we will actually prevent them from doing things that lead to their annihilation in the first place."

"Regardless, I am not comfortable attempting such a reckless attempt at manipulation, not when billions of lives could hang in the balance."

"We will table this discussion for later," Bail Organa concluded, "for now, we need more intelligence on Bahl'al's movements, activities and motivations before we proceed with such an operation."

"I may very well have that potentially covered." Tau said, "I have a volunteer who's willing to infiltrate Tython undercover."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not going to say, Master Kenobi. If word of his or her identity were to be leaked, this operative's life would be forfeit. Their secrecy is absolutely necessary."

"It sounds like it already is, considering he or she is going into the heart of Sith territory." Berch said

"Let me put it to you this way, Berch. If this operative's identity remains a secret and their cover story remains intact, then the likelihood of their mission's success remains a probability. But the moment their identity is revealed, then the chance of them being discovered becomes a dangerous possibility."

"Is there anything about this operation you can disclose?" Yuularin asked, "Is there anything my office can do to help?"

"In a month's time, I will reveal to you and a small number of your operatives the extent of this operation. In the meantime, we will need a network to pass along information from Tython itself."

"That will be difficult."

"You have a month, Director. However, should this operation be successful, we will gain not only intelligence on the Empire and Sith, but also on the Chaos Cults and Bahl'al's operations on Tython itself."

"I accept this," Wullf nodded, "I will see about constructing this network. Chief Organa, do you approve of this operation?"

Bail looked between them and sighed, "I approve."

"Thank you. One other thing, I've just recalled another name that was not put on the list provided to this council. There is a Jedi Padawan named Ydra Kilwallen Sibwarra on the Wild Space world of G'rho. In my era, the Ssi-Ruuk killed her and took her son captive."

"G'rho? That's a Chandrilian colony. I have many contacts there that can safely extract the--" Mon recalled before Tau abruptly cut her off.

"No, wait. I misremembered the records. She's on Chandrila right now with her husband. They will give birth to Dev three years from now on G'rho."

"And you're certain she's there?" Wullf asked.

"I will consult the records, but yes," Tau sighed, "seems I'm still on archival duties."

"That Jedi Archivist position is still open--" Obi-Wan began with a smile, but Tau cut him off.

"Mention making me a librarian again and your beard is forfeit."

That earned a laugh from everybody at the council.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within the Great Lake Champion**

“How precisely did you decide that those two were ready for such an advanced test so quickly? It took me ten years to fully grasp my people’s advanced techniques and another five before I began my mission.” Eltariel questioned Elisheva as they headed back to the shuttle with the fully loaded supplies.

“As I said to Ventis, they’re the most advanced students I’ve ever had. And they have their own trials to undergo when the leave Vermund.” She then quietly added, “Rather like you, I imagine.”

“And what exactly did your father-in-law tell you about his guests this time?” Eltariel complained.

"Nothing on you. I just simply have eyes and senses, and I've noticed the way you two act around each other."

"It is nothing like that," Eltariel denied, "we are merely friends."

"And emotional confidants?"

Eltariel turned away from her, and Elisheva's smile grew. "Tell me, when you return to Arda to face the forces of evil there, will you bring Elias with you?"

"I… I don't know. Where I'm going, I'm not likely to survive."

"And you don't want Elias to die? You prove my point then, and the dark places you go, you may need him at your side."

"I will be the judge of that," Eltariel replied as to left for the shuttle.

**One Hour Later**

**In Deep Space**

**Within the Mid Rim**

**Onboard the _Tislera’s Memory_**

“I heard the legends, but I never thought we’d ever help find _the_Katana Fleet.” Gobi Gile said in awe upon seeing twenty of the fleet’s two hundred dreadnaughts drifting away in space.

"Neither did I, old friend. That's why we need to hurry and begin the recovery efforts before our enemies arrive." Cham Syndulla ordered, "Pok, are your teams ready for their mission?"

“Don’t worry, General. We’ll have the first fifteen dreadnaughts operational and on their way to Varon within the next four hours, max.” Pok promised.

"Good. Isval, what is the status of the Haruun Kal flotilla? They should have arrived here long before we did."

“They had a greater difficulty evading Imperial patrols, but they report they’ll be here in thirty minutes, max, and they’ll bring plenty of equipment and manpower to help accelerate our efforts.”

_But that Colonel Rostu better make up the lost time by getting us at least a hundred more dreadnaughts for our fleet, or I’ll have choice words for that lousy _schutta_._

**Ten Minutes Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Approximately 15 Minutes From the Katana Fleet**

**Onboard the _Chalk’s Lethality_**

"And your bosses are willing to offer me a full commission by establishing my own private investigation unit for your New Republic?" Lorz Geptun, a former agent of Republic Intelligence, skeptically asked Nick.

"Only as long as you remain loyal, Geptun." Nick clarified. "Let me make this perfectly clear. I know how you think, operate, and how you've double-crossed everyone who ever hired you. But my superiors know of your talents and pro-Jedi sympathies, and want to give you a chance to do some good for the galaxy."

"Relax, Rostu. You know I don't break a contract when I take it on, and I always give it my all. Besides, even I can see why you need my help. The post-war era is not going to be pretty, and you a trained police force to manage it. You need the best you can get, which is obviously me."

"You have an inflated sense of importance."

"_Not all, you're just easy to read. Regardless, I'm intrigued. Where do you want me to meet your superiors? Varon, perhaps?_"

"How do you know about Varon?"

"_I hacked a Hutt lord's transmissions to find out where his son, Mika Anjiliac Chiera, was going after a meeting with Tau and his Shadow Alliance. That was a terrible name for a confederate government, by the way._"

"On that latter point, we agree. I'll transmit you a one-time usage set of clearance codes to get through the blockade. But if you try something, you won't even make it to orbit."

"_I'll behave._" Lorz replied before he signed off, leaving the colonel to shake his head at the mess he just invited into the New Republic.

**One Hour Later **

**Within the Julevian System**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

“My Lord, Sir we’re approaching Sernpidal ahead of schedule. But I’m afraid there’s a terrible complication.” Captain Sloan informed Vader and Vice Admiral Ronan. “The garrison commander is not responding to our hails, and we’ve lost contact with almost all units within the command center and capital city.”

_Then our quarry must have moved their plans forward. They’re fast and efficient, I’ll give them that._Vader mused before Savit incredulously roared,

“_How in the blazes did they take over the whole damned city so fast?!_”

“I don’t know, but they might not have. For all we know, they could have just severed all communications to make us think the city’s lost, and overreact by bombarding the whole city.” Sloan speculated.

“She is right, Vice Admiral.” Vader agreed. “I can sense the Xipototec on the planet, along with most of the city’s population. They are attacking the garrison as we speak, so we must retaliate while there’s still time. With every victim’s life force they drain, they grow stronger and become an even greater threat to the entire galaxy.”

“_Then what is the best approach to dealing with them? We cannot afford the time it takes to deploy the army, and every second we delay results in more of our people dying._”

"Which is why we will move light and fast for this operation. I will take a company of elite Stormtoopers down with me to the surface, and we will secure the city while you and the fleet flush them out with a strategic bombardment." Vader explained.

He then turned to Savit with a warning glare, "I want minimal civilian and military casualties, Ronan. We cannot afford to lose anymore assets to carelessness, nor play into the Jedi's propaganda campaign."

“_I understand, Lord Vader, and I will inform my gunners to take the utmost care in selecting their targets._”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Remember Domino_**

** **

**25 Hours From the Katana Fleet**

_You have got to be _kriffing _kidding me! _The captain slammed his left cybernetic hand on the console, as he had figured out which of his two crewmembers betrayed him, not only to Black Sun, but also to a new up and coming criminal organization called the Zann Consortium.

He couldn’t believe that he didn’t see this betrayal coming. Both the Falleen Savan, now known to him as niece to Black Sun’s latest Overlord, Xizor, and Uria Fenn, lieutenant to the Zann Consortium’s founder, Tyber Zann, were closed off with time, but he thought they would open up after time.

But now he knew whom his internal enemies were, and the beginnings of a plan were forming in his mind to deal with them.

But first, he had to take a terribly dangerous risk if he was to have his ship make it to the Katana Fleet sooner than their enemies, and excise the traitors from his crew before they could do any more espionage for their masters.

He only hoped that Rex and General Skywalker would forgive him for his stupidity when he saw them again, and allow him to get his friends out of the Scrapper’s Guild operation on Bracca, including a Jedi Padawan and his friends and girlfriend, and safe into the New Republic’s better employment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. And just in time too, because my laptop’s close to running out of power. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, February 5, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework and work on a couple projects before finishing this chapter, and I’ll do some more later on. And I did the treadmill this morning, so I got some good exercise in. Oh, and two comics are coming out in the next two weeks, so I’m excited for those. Finally, my 25th birthday’s at the end of the month, so I’m both excited and nervous about that date. I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for reviewing and revising, and mentally prepare myself for the next romantic chapter in my one-shot collection. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	16. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cold day of Saturday, February 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework earlier before I have to go to work in less than four hours. Which means I need to get started on this chapter before work today and tomorrow. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get off early tomorrow, but with Birds of Prey now out, it could go either way. So, are you all okay after the tornado warning, massive storms and flooding, and high winds that buffeted the East Coast over the last two days? Thankfully, I got out of school just before it went into lockdown, so I made it home just before the storms hit. At least I managed to get my 2nd smut chapter with Tau and Ahsoka complete yesterday, since I didn’t have to volunteer due to the power being out yesterday. Well, I think I’ve rambled on enough. Time to get started on writing. 
> 
> (Monday, February 10, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you doing on this cool day? I’m doing all right, but I’m exhausted from work last Saturday and Sunday, since I worked nine hours last night, and I need to rest today. I also did a bit of homework, and I’ll do some more later on. And at least I have over 2,600 words done so far. So, only 11 days until SWTCW Season Seven premiers, and I’m very excited. Oh, and I don’t expect my 2nd smut chapter to be published for a while, since Squasher and JSailer have their own stuff to worry about for at least a few days. But that’s okay, as I can wait a while, if need be. One more thing, I expect that I’ll be very busy this weekend with work, given that Sonic the Hedgehog is gonna come out this weekend. Wish me luck. Oh, and, I have an idea for the Teutonic Sector that the New Jedi Order will soon implement. The idea was given to me by RogueLeader114, and I give him full credit.

**Meanwhile, In Deep Space **

**Within the Bimmiel System’s Outskirts**

**Onboard the _Bloody Baron_**

“Sir, we have several shuttles exiting hyperspace. They’re transmitting the clearance codes Commodore Denimoor provided us.” Axe, a Clone Stormtrooper deserter, reported to Sarcev and the assembled Knights deserters.

“_About time Shoore got here. He’s precisely fifty-five minutes later than anticipated._” Medrid grunted.

“_Oh, don’t be so exact all the time._” Pooja groaned. “_He probably had transportation troubles, since he and his crew had to take nonregistered ships from the New Republic._”

Just then, the twenty shuttles of diverse designs reverted out of hyperspace, and the hologram of Shoore soon appeared, with him apologizing, “_Sorry for the delay. We had to stop a couple times from a spontaneous gravity well. Could’ve been the Imps or Jedi working on a new design._” 

“It was definitely the Imperials, Admiral.” Sarcev confirmed, “Or, should I say, Supreme Commander Shoore.”

The Zabrak officer did a double take at that. "_I must have some communication errors on my end, because it seemed like it said you were making me commander of this makeshift armada._"

"It's true. We all voted that you were the best fit for the job. It was either this, or an oligarchic government, and that would've ended horribly." Briol clarified. "We'll all be serving as advisors to you in order to give you the best input, but we'll have ultimate veto power over you for all major decisions if you abuse your authority."

"_I--surely there is somebody better qualified. I'm no fleet commander._"

"_There is no one else, old friend._" Vivian argued. Everyone else nodded their heads, and Sarcev implored him on.

"Admiral, your men believe in you. You strike me as someone who doesn't slink from their duty. Well, now's the time."

Shoore sighed in defeat. "_Fine. But don't expect a fancy speech for me, because I'm terrible at those. And I want all of you to do your part for this alliance. Now, our first order of business is to figure out a name for us._"

“Really? That’s our first order of business?” Riordan asked in a deadpanned voice.

"_Well, yeah? What are we going to call ourselves?_"

"_The Shadow Alliance?_" Sacev suggested facetiously, "_In all seriousness, though, what about the Rogue Company?_"

"_Rogue Company,_" Shoore mulled, "it's intriguing, but why that name?"

"_Well, look around you. All of us are deserters of one government or another, like a bunch of rogues. Now we're mercenaries on the fringes, and in order to be legitimate, we need to declare it as a company. Rogue Company._"

"_I actually like it,_" Kar agreed, "_makes us sound like the pirates in Olpaka's legends._"

"You gonna pick up an eyepatch and pegleg now?" Riordan asked.

"_Kriff you, Rio._"

One by one, the commanders settled on the vote. Shoore nodded. "_Alright, I hereby declare us 'The Rogue Company.' We'll come up with official drafting later. For now, we need to locate a shadowport for us to lay low and begin establishing our operations._"

"In the meantime," Sarcev interrupted, “I ought to inform you of a mission I agreed to undertake for Tau on Ord Cestus in about four weeks…"

**Meanwhile, On Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

"How long until the first models can start production?" Sidious asked Umak Leth, Deputy Master of Imperial Projects, as the obese human finished his demonstration of weaponized mobile factories, codenamed "World Devastators."

"With the funding you have reallocated from the defunct Project Stardust and the factories granted to me on Tython and Byss, I can projected completion of the first prototype being ready within 18 months. An assemblage of five to ten combat ready models will take longer. At best, five years.”

“We do not have five years, Leth,” Palpatine hissed.

Leth gulped, but he didn’t let his fear show in his voice. “I understand, my lord, but these are complex machines. If I rush production, cut too many corners, we could run into catastrophic failures in the field.”

Palpatine sighed, rubbing his temple, “If I provided the assistance of Master Bevel Lemelisk, Director Krennic and their staff to aid you in perfecting their design, could you cut the production time down?"

Leth nodded diplomatically, “I can, m’Lord. I can promise you three years, but nothing less. And assuming nothing catastrophic happens during production, I might be able to get the prototype out in 12 months instead of 18. But I cannot promise either sooner.”

“I will take your word for it. You have leave to begin work immediately on Byss.”

“As you wish, my Emperor,” Leth bowed as he spun on his heel and waddled out of the throne room. Any other time, Leth might’ve suffered in for that slight transgression. Sidious caught himself there.

“It is precisely for that reason that my Empire is crumbling,” he sighed, “I cannot just kill without cause anymore. I must relearn patience, champion my assets and allies. I must be like Chancellor Palpatine, the man who brought the Republic and Jedi low, than Darth Sidious, who has let his victory slip from his fingers.”

Leth was not a fool. If he said it would take him three years, it would take him three years. In the meantime, he had other projects to consider. He typed in Bevel’s frequency, and the hologram of the Death Star's architect appeared.

Sidious quickly elaborated what he wanted done, and Bevel nodded. "Yes, my Lord. We can transfer the core of the superlaser to Byss for application in the dreadnaught in construction there, and no one will be any wise. However, it will take us at least three months to transfer the other components to your stronghold."

Sidious glowered, “Can it be done any quicker?”

“Not without attracting attention. Three months is the best that can be done.”

“Very well, three months… and not a day later. We cannot afford anymore delays.”

"Of course, my liege, it will be done without delay." Bevel bowed as he disconnected. With that concluded, Sidious now took the time to stretch out his powerful senses into the corners of his Empire. Even with the rising Light, he could still fathom his enemies subtle movements, especially his hated descenedent and that traitorous Skywalker.

“But where are you?” he asked aloud. Carefully, he peered into the mist of the Force without showing his hand. There, he felt Tau Palpatine and Obi-Wan Kenobi on the otherside of the galaxy, in a sector strong with the Light. Not just in strength but numbers.

“The Teutonic Sector,” he smiled thinly. It was only natural for them to ally. He cursed that he did not strike at those remnants of the Jedi Lords sooner, but he had felt his Empire hadn’t been ready for the campaign. Worse, the Separatist had not yet been crushed.

He snorted at that. Tau had struck him at the worst possible moment, before he had solidified his empire. But, there was nothing to be done with it. They would ally, and he would have to be ready.

Now he searched for Skywalker. He too was on the other side of the galaxy, in the midst of hyperspace. But where was he going? He concentrated his will, attempting to discern where this hyperspace lane might potentially be going. As he did, he pulled up a holographic display and began matching what he saw with the available data-charts.

“The Halm Sector is directly ahead…” he mused, “why is he going there? There is nothing out there save for asteroid fields and destroyed worlds.”

Sidious delved into the Dark Side to find an answer, peering into glimpses of possible futures. The piercing glow of the Light made that ironically difficult, causing many of his visions to dissipate before he could see them clearly. Then he caught something strange.

He saw a vision of something that had already happened. There, in a workshop, was the Arkanian geneticist terrorist K'am'ir Zaarin, better known as Zeta Magnus. He had been notorious for his acts of terror against the Republic, most notably the virus that had killed the crew of the fabled Katana Fleet on her maiden voyage, which had in turn led to its disappearance. He too had disappeared during the Clone Wars.

He considered why he was shown this. Had the New Republic found Zeta Magnus? No, they wouldn’t have sent Skywalker or the force accompanying him just to capture him. What else could it… he froze. The Halm Sector was completely deserted, Skywalker was going there in force and the Dark Side had shown him Zeta Magnus in the past.

It could only mean one thing. “They’ve found the Katana Fleet.”

It must’ve been found in Tau’s future, and he had just given that information to his masters. Sidious acted quickly, pulling up a link to Trachta, Volta and another Moff named Delian Mors, who was currently retreating from Ryloth.

“You’re majesty?” Mors asked first. Sidious could sense that she was scared for her life, considering her disgraced position. He ignored this and began.

“I know where the New Republic is going, and what they’re after. Listen to me very carefully...”

**One Hour Later **

**Within the Zhar System**

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Anya Kuru_**

**Within the Captain’s Private Quarters**

"Now I understand the secrecy of the orders, Moff Mors." Captain Aaron Harcourt deferentially replied as she gave him his orders, "You can count on my support for this operation. I will call up as many favors as I can from the adjacent sectors to assist you and Trachta."

"_Thank you. But please hurry, old friend. The Emperor informed me that the New Republic already has a healthy head start. Failure is not an option._" Delian implored.

**Two Hours Later **

**In Deep Space**

**Within the Mid Rim**

**Onboard the _Tislera’s Memory_**

“_The first fifteen dreadnaughts are ready for hyperspace, Cham._” Pok reported.

“Excellent work, old friend. Can they make it to Varon with their current fuel reserves?”

“_I doubt it. But they should be able to reach Dac or Mandalore no problem. It’s not Varon, but at least they’ll be safer there than at our world._” The shipjacker reported.

“Then get them ready to travel there. I’ll tell Rostu about the change of plans, and inform Raddus and Shysa about their incoming visitors.” Cham turned to face Gobi, “What’s the progress of Colonel Rostu and his forces’ efforts?”

“They’re reporting that they’ll have another fifteen dreadnaughts operational within the hour.”

“Good. We’re making progress. We just might pull this off after all.” Cham breathed a sigh of relief before Isval warned him,

“Cham, we’re receiving a transmission outside our frequency. Their codes are from a man claiming to have hacked the New Republic’s communications in the first place, and he says he has information on a second crime syndicate coming after us.”

_Then our saboteur must be making his demands._Cham deduced, “Do we have an ID on the man’s transponder frequency?”

“No. They’re covering their tracks well with countless firewall layers of encryption that our people have never seen before. They- they’re saying a syndicate called the ‘Zann Consortium’ is trying to steal our prize out from under us, and they’ll be here around the same time as Black Sun.”

“Open a line to them, but on a one-way frequency. I won’t risk them learning any more about the operation than necessary. And get Rostu, Skywalker, and Kota on the line so they can stay in the loop.” Cham ordered her.

Soon enough, the image of a Mandalorian bounty hunter appeared, and he breathed a sigh of relief, “_Finally. I was worried you wouldn’t respond after my horrific blunder, but I had to take the chance to give you a fighting chance._”

“Don’t try to stall us with small talk. Who are you, and why are you trying to warn us, given how you leaked our operation to the Empire and Black Sun?” Cham demanded of the mysterious mercenary.

“_That’s a fair, if inaccurate, accusation._” The man admitted. “_But I need to speak with General Skywalker and Colonel Rex, because they know me from the last war as a trusted friend, and I can explain everything to them._”

“_They’ll be here soon enough. You can deal with us in the meantime._” Nick replied.

"_Fine, but only because we're all running out of time._" The Mandalorian removed his helmet, and revealed the all too familiar face of a Fett Clone. However, this was unusually pale, scarred, and even bore some cybernetic enhancements.

Cham watched as Nick's eyes shot open. "_Echo!? Is that you?!_"

“_Good to see you again too, Major Rostu. Or should I say, Colonel. Congratulations on the promotion, Sir._” Echo smiled before Cham asked the Korun,

"You know him?" Cham asked.

"_Yes sir, he was an ARC Trooper who served with the 501st. He was captured during the war, tortured and experimented on, before he was rescued a few weeks before the war ended._"

"Then why are you here, Trooper Echo? Shouldn't you be with the Empire?"

"_Because I'm a fugitive, General. My control chip was removed when I was captured. As a result, I was able to resist my mental programing when Order 66 was given. I've been on the run since._"

"And you hacked into our network? Why?"

"_Two reasons. First, to study you. Second, I'm a scrapper and mercenary on Bracca. I heard through channels rumors about the Katana Fleet being found. If I could capture at least one, I could free a lot of friends who are stuck in contract on that planet. However, Tyber Zann and Xizor had agents on my ship and they piggy backed my signal._"

"_Well that explains Black Sun, but I'm not familiar with this Tyber Zann. Who is he?_" Cham asked.

"_He's an Imperial Cadet who created his own private crime network. The rumors are that he wants to challenge Xizor's position in Black Sun, and capturing the Katana Fleet would do it._"

"_And you brought him to us!_" Nick snapped, "_Because of you, hundreds may die in this coming battle! We may have just lost our chance to extract this entire fleet for the good of the galaxy because of you!_"

"_Leave him be,_" Anakin Skywalker suddenly said as he, Rex, Rahm Kota and Colonel Skirata appeared, "_what's done is done. At least now we know the leak wasn't from us_."

"_General Skywalker,_" Echo said, stopping himself short from drawing to attention and saluting.

"Master_Skywalker, Echo. I'm not a General._"

"Sorry, old habits," he turned to Rex, "and congratulations on your promotion, Colonel."

"_Congratulations on you surviving, Echo_," Rex replied, narrowing his eyes, "_but Nick is right. By slicing our communications, you have put us all in jeopardy. Why the hell didn't you come to me first?_"

"_Because you wouldn't have forked over what I wanted, Sir._"

"Well we're damn well not going to do that now, toi imbécile!" Cham snapped, "We ought to have you shot for what you did!"

"_General, calm down,_" Anakin sternly ordered, "_right now, we've got multiple parties looking to steal this fleet from us. And I'm not just talking about pirates._"

"_What do you mean?_" Kal asked.

"_I felt the Dark Side wash over me here. I'm not certain, but I suspect it was the Emperor._"

"_You think he knows what we're doing here?_"

"_I don't know, but I don't want to take the chance. Even with the strength of the Light making it difficult for the Dark to see, anything is possible. Either way, we need to prepare for a possible battle against three enemy forces. Cham, what is the status on our recovery?_"

"We're bringing the first four Dreadnaughts online at the moment, and sending them to our strongholds, but our best estimates have us taking us at least two full days to recover them all." Cham warned his fellow officers.

"_Really?_” Echo said in surprise, "_Just four dreadnoughts? What have you been doing?_"

Cham grew red at that. "I suggest you keep your tongue about things you do not understand, imbécile. These ships have been in free-float for decades. It is a miracle that they even function, and most of the ships had to be jury-rigged. Worse, we do not have a large enough crew because we did not want to draw attention… unlike you. So, unless you have something to contribute, shut your bouche."

"Well, I have a few tools that will help speed up the process." Echo said.

"Fine," Cham hissed, "we need every hand. But if you step out of line, Clone, I will kill you and your crew. Do we understand each other?"

"_Perfectly._”

"_In the meantime, we need to find the Katana flagship,_" Rahm began, grimly smiling. "_If all else fails, then we're going to ram a few Dreadnaughts down their throats._”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Library**

"Doing a bit of light reading, dear?" Ahsoka playfully asked Tau as he perused the datapads provided to him by Robert and Benjen.

"More like instructive reading on how the Ordo and Teutonic Sector treat their Force Sensitives in their general population. We really ought to start implementing their programs for training those with a weaker aptitude for the Force in other ways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See for yourself."

She quickly did. Throughout the Teutonic Sector, fifty academies known as the Valenthyne Farfalla were set up even for those with weaker but latent Force potential; using that training to for whatever they chose, whether that be as future instructors for the academies, or as productive members of Teutonic society.

"So, you want to open schools to train those the Jedi Order would normally ignore? I could see this bridging the general populace with the Order, and help prepare the galaxy for all the dangers coming our way."

"And that brilliant mind is one of the reasons I married you." Tau smirked as he rose to peck her on her lips, "Benjen has already agreed to talk to his fellow Grand Masters on this idea, and he, Obi-Wan and Robert are gonna help me draft the proposal before the summit begins."

"Then you mind another 'brilliant mind' helping you out with that idea? And we can send a copy to High Command once it's drafted. Whether or not the Teutonic Sector allies with us, we need to implement this idea as soon as we can." Ahsoka offered as she sat down next to Tau.

"Hey, have you heard rumors of a betting pool going around about our kids?" Tau asked while writing on a piece of flimsi.

"Unfortunately, yes, dear. Most of High Command is betting on what our kids'll look like when they're born, or whether they'll each be a boy or girl. Even Ventis, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex are a part of the betting."

A look of astonishment crossed Tau's face before he smirked, "Is that betting pool allowed for anyone?"

"What, you want to enter the betting pool?" Ahsoka teased him, "Yeah. But the maximum bet is a thousand credits, and I don't know how they'll feel about the father betting on his own kids."

"Oh I'm not gonna bet alone, luv. You're gonna bet with me on a boy and a girl each. This'll be a nice lesson for them."

"And the prospect of winning about thirty thousand credits for the two of us wouldn't hurt either, right?"

"You know me so well, dear." Tau grinned, "Besides, we'll need it when Edaan and Ashla are born. Their tantrums are going to be a nightmare."

**Concurrently**

**The Katana Fleet**

"Captain we're ready to fire this puppy up," Adrina called to Echo.

"Excellent, the dreadnought sigma is coming online." Echo replied as he activated the ship, making it the seventh. Echo's comlink pinned and he activated it to see Cham. "We're ready to link up with the rest."

"_Good, move onto the next one._" Cham said curtly, the contempt palatable in his voice as he disconnected.

Adrina came in and sighed, "They're really holding this against you, aren't they?"

Echo shrugged, "I can't really blame them, I dealt with this situation really stupidly. I made my bed, now I have to lie in it."

"Why don't we just take a dreadnought and go? Get our friends and just leave."

"And become wanted fugitives of the New Republic? No, I'm not going to run from yet another government. Besides, many of them are my friends."

"Could have fooled me."

"Ad." Echo sighed, "We brought this unnecessary attack on them. They have every right to be angry with me. We could have avoided this if we had contacted Rex first."

"But you arrested the traitors in our ranks! Why is that not good enough?"

"Ad, what I did was wartime espionage. That's a hangable offense. Even if I knew what monitoring capabilities the Empire had, I could have found a better way to reach the New Republic than spying on them."

"You haven't told them about the listening posts? About them making more of you?"

"Not yet, we're a little busy with this. Besides, I'm gonna need something to keep my neck from going into a noose."

"You think it'll go that far?"

"If Cham has his way, yes. I may be willing to admit my fault, but I'm ready to die for it."

**One Hour Later **

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Arcann_**

**In Orbit Above Serocco**

"All droids and troops are accounted for, Colonel Moch. We're ready to rain down hell on these traitors." Marine Commander CC-1138, better known as Bacara, reported after he recalled from Commodore Thrawn’s campaigns to aid the pacification efforts popping up all over the Empire. Rahm smiled fondly at him. It was rare to meet another humanoid with an affinity for tearing droids apart by hand, and his Marines were no exception.

"Good. This field test is crucial for the expansion of our program, and perhaps the first step in perfecting the art of personal combat."

"I can agree with that, sir. Reminds me of Mygeeto."

"Unlike Mygeeto, we have no traitors in our midst," Mahc smiled, "and plenty of clear targets."

"Aye, sir. I'll see you on the ground."

**One Hour Later **

**In Serocco’s Catacombs**

_There’s just no end to these monstrosities!_Bahl’al cursed while decapitating five Stereb cultists, and blasting three Warp creatures into a wall to crush them into a bloody pulp.

The Sith Lord had been fighting for the last twenty hours straight, and he knew that his reserves were running dangerously low. Even though his army was fighting magnificently, he knew that they had barely made any progress in expunging the Chaos forces from this world, and Anguis was still nowhere to be found. A new strategy had to be used if they were to gain the advantage on this world.

“My Lord! Colonel Moch and our Royal Guard reinforcements have arrived! They’re heading to our position as we speak!” A Stormtrooper captain shouted.

_Just in time._Bahl’al breathed a sigh of relief before he asked his commander, “What of our forward position? Can it hold with what forces we currently have?”

“Yes, my Lord. The enemy’s attacks are lessening in ferocity and numbers. We think they’re preparing to retreat and reassess their situation.”

“Then let them go for now, and order all forces to hold their positions. We’re all too exhausted to pursue, and we cannot afford to try any glorious charges against this enemy.” Bahl’al ordered the commander.

“Have what commanders you can spare return to our forward command post to strategize our next move, and have Moch and the Royal Guard commanders meet me there. The rest of our forces need to establish watch rotations so we all can rest up from our slugfest.”

**Meanwhile, Deeper Within the Catacombs**

"I beg you, my lord, let me go after the Imperials and their Sith Apprentice now, while they are wounded and tired. They will not stand a chance against my full might!" Anguis the Avaricious, right hand of Chaos warlord and Daemon host Occisor, pleaded with his lord.

"_A wounded enemy is all the more dangerous as you should very well know, my friend,_" Occisor replied, "_besides, we need to keep the false Emperor's attention diverted away from our brothers and sisters and their glorious efforts, and what better way to do that than with a bloody quagmire? I merely ask that you take your time slaughtering them._"

"Then I will do this for Khorne and all of his servants, and drag as many of these false Empire's lapdogs down with us as possible."

"_Good. Alert me if any significant changes occur, or if you and your followers need extraction. I will not leave my best servant defenseless against the most dangerous Sith alive._" Occisor reminded the shapeshifter before ending the transmission, leaving a fuming Anguis to scout out the enemy's defenses for his next offensive.

**Meanwhile, On Sernpidal**

**Within the Capital City**

**Just Outside the Imperial Garrison**

"Guess we know why the garrison went dark, Lord Vader!" Commander Kimmund shouted as he decapitated a zombified Stormtrooper.

"Save your breath, Kimmund! You'll need it to fight off these creatures!" Vader bit back as he telekinetically ripped the heads clear of charging undead.

Ever since landing on this accursed planet, the Imperials had been dogged by the Xipototec's thralls and their ambushes. They were slowly wearing them down, and the strategic bombardments from Savit's fleet had done little to halt their attacks. Every monster they killed was replaced by three more.

Worse, the leaders of this madness were nowhere to be seen.

"Can you sense how many of these monsters are in the city, my Lord? Or where they're leaders are hiding?" Kimmund asked as they fought their way to the docking bay, escorting hundreds of surviving citizens out.

"No, but they might have left the city for other prey," Vader answered, "or they could have left the system altogether in all this chaos, especially without fleet occupied."

'If you are looking for us, Darth Vader, then perhaps you ought to look right above you.' A young, rageful voice shouted above them. There, standing at top the spaceport's control tower, were the four responsible for this world of horror.

They leapt from the top, coming down a hundred feet with the grace of a Cathar.

"The Xipototec, I presume?" Vader asked.

"You presume correctly," one of them said, "since you're about to die, allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Kars, the leader of the last of our noble race."

"And I'm Zuma. Gotta give you primitives' credit. You sure are innovative and plentiful buggers. We haven't feasted this good in ages!" The youngest-looking Xipototec said with glee.

"My name is Xipil. I'm going to enjoy peeking through your mind, as your minions have grown rather stale to my tastes. Still, they get the job done." The strongest-looking Xipototec continued.

"Fine. I'll play along, if only to get this charade over with." The final, older-looking Xipototec groaned. "Name's Tupac, and I'm gonna enjoy sucking you dry for the destruction you unleashed upon our homeworld. And after we deal with you, your Emperor and the Jedi are next for what they did to us."

Vader ignited his saber with a hiss, and order Kimmund through their private channel, "Have all available squads assist us against these demon spawn, and order Ronan evacuate what civilians you can before Savit obliterates the city. If I can't kill them, then I'll strand them here until the sun rises."

Kimmund nodded, and motioned his men forward as he went to contact Ronan. Zuma smirked at them.

"So, you're not going to try and convince us to surrender?" Zuma rhetorically asked.

"Open fire." Vader grimily ordered as more of the undead pressed into the battle.

**Meanwhile, Within the Varon System **

**Onboard the _Tenacious_**

"You have a new mission for me already?" Vega asked Director Yularen, still fresh from his intense workout routine.

_"Yes. One that requires a more covert touch," _Wullf confirmed._"Normally this reconnaissance work would fall under Intelligence's jurisdiction, but since this has a Jedi-centered situation, we felt it best to involve the order to best ensure the mission's success."_

"Forgive my reluctance, Director, but are you sure you made the right choice in choosing me? The missions I'm better suited to do are more high-profile and, well, chaotic."

"_I'm well aware of your condition, Jedi Ryal. But almost every other Jedi is involved in an operation at this point, so we're stretched rather thin. And we have valid reason to believe there is more to this mission than meets the eye. Meet me at my office at 0800, and I'll give you the full rundown of the situation. I'll also be selecting an operative to work with you. Out._"

"Wonder what that was all about?" Vega asked Daniel as the transmission cut in.

"_Guess the New Republic has a big mission in store for you,_" The hologram replied, "_hey, you okay?_"

Vega sighed, "Truth be told, I miss Ruby like crazy."

"_You mean your augmentations are going into overdrive again?_"

"No, I've kept that in check with my training and meditation. What I mean is if I should take the next step with her in our relationship."

"_Are you sure about that?_" Daniel asked, "_This isn't your hormones talking, right?_"

"No, this is me, and I'm being serious. Granted," he shook his head and sighed, "at this rate, I might need to wait a while. Hell, I'm doing all these missions for the pay so that if she does agree, I have something for us to live off of."

"_Not if, Vega, when. Everybody knows she's got it bad for you._"

"Everybody?"

"_Everybody. Look, I might be out for a while, but you can talk to Mysta about this if you ever need advice._"

"That's if he's not busy working on a nuke," Vega chuckled, "but I'll keep that in mind."

"_How many bombs can a single man make?_" Daniel asked, "_He's been at it for the last few weeks._"

"Daniel, it's Mysta. The man probably has enough firepower to blow up a system. Hell, the nuke's a patent. He's going to be a very rich man."

"_Maybe you should get your name on the contract and get some of the royalties._"

"I'll probably just settle on joining his PMC… or weasel my way into being his partner."

"_Ha, now you're getting back into spirit, little brother. Alright, I have to go hunt some glorified big dogs with my fists._"

"Maybe we should switch places," Vega grinned, "and it's 0745. Wullf's on the other side of the ship… I need to start running."

"_Have fun!_" Daniel echoed as he ran out of the room, his transmission cutting out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the 16th chapter of my story! What did you all think? Do you think I included too many plot threads, or not enough? Are you surprised to see Echo in this story? Truth be told, I wanted to include him sooner, but it wasn’t the most opportune time. Don’t worry, he’ll play a big role in the Battle for the Katana Fleet, with both Xizor and Tyber Zann making their appearance in the saga. Man, will it be fun writing those characters, as they were evil masterminds in their stories and/or games. And, RogueLeader114, who was inspired by X-Men, inspired the idea for the Valenthyne Farfalla academies. Squasher and JSailer will probably edit the idea, or at least the name, but I wanted to make sure to give the proper credit where it was due. Oh, and now the Emperor knows about the Katana Fleet, and is sending reinforcements to recover it. But the New Republic has a backup plan in mind, should the worst come to pass. And the Sernpidal and Serocco situations are rapidly heating up. So, how are you doing on this warm evening of Tuesday, February 11, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had school today, but I won’t be able to write for a while due to school and projects fast approaching, so I’ll be busy for the next couple of days. That’s why I rushed to get this chapter done quickly. Oh, and I’ve been reading more of Assassin’s Creed: Heresy, and it’s a fascinating book. Afterwards, I’ll get back to Star Wars: Legacy of the Force, starting with Exile. So, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their analysis and revisions. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	17. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Monday, February 17, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit busy due to studying for school and a midterm for tomorrow, and from work the last two days. Last night, I worked from 1-10 PM, and I was exhausted. I’m just lucky I had some sugary snacks to keep me awake and on my feet until I got home. So, I published Chapter 16 last night, and I’m very pleased what Squasher and JSailer did with the draft. Oh, and I finished the first character interlude for another bunch of tie-in material, and I’m quite pleased with what I’ve done with the guy. Also, I finally finished all the DLC for Assassin’s Creed: Odyssey a few days ago, and I just plowed through the last of Assassin’s Creed: Heresy. Now I think I’ll change gears, and read the novelization for the Assassin’s Creed movie before I read a bunch of historical books. I really need to get started on those, as I have at least a hundred books to go through. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as it won’t write itself, and I have about seven hours left in my day. Wish me luck, and may God bless us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Tuesday, February 18, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I did my midterm today, but I’m a little nervous about it, as it was fairly challenging. In other news, I did some homework, and now I’ve written about 1,200 words in the chapter so far today, and I still have two and a half hours left before my second class of the day. Oh, and I got my work schedule for the week, and I only have to work this Saturday from 12-6. That is good news, because I could use a little break from the 9-hour Sunday shifts. Well, I’d better get back to writing for a little bit, as I want to get at least 1,500 words in before class. Wish me luck.

**Thirteen Minutes Later **

**0759 Hours**

**Within Director Yularen’s Office**

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Jedi Ryal." Wullf told Vega as he came into his office, "you look like you just got out of the shower."

"Actually haven't taken one yet, sir," Vega panted, "caught me in the middle of prescribed workout, but you said it was urgent."

"It is, have a seat," he pulled up a holographic image of an Outer Rim sector adjacent to Mon Calamari.

"What is this, sir? I don't recognize the system."

"I doubt you would. This is the Lothal sector, only colonized a few centuries ago where civilization meets the wild north. The only reason it's come to my attention is that the Empire has an interest there."

"How so?"

"There's been a heavy amount of military and industrial activity there for several months now. At first, I thought it was just routine patrol duties, but now the activity there has skyrocketed. Entire fleets are moving in and out, and my sources say that a number of industrial centers recently established are pulling out record tonnage of resources almost daily."

"That just sounds like a resource rich planet, and this sounds like a kind of strip mining operation."

"It would seem that way. However, this changes things," he began pulling up profiles of various high-society men and women Vega did not recognize, "these are members of the Imperial Archaeological Guild, specifically the branch attached to the Inquisitorious. They have been arriving in-system for weeks at a time and are under constant guard.

Vega leaned forward, his attention clearly captured, "What are they looking for? Some kind of relic?"

"Tau believes they're looking for a Temple," Wulff elaborated, "specifically one that may contain a Force Nexus."

"Does he know what else is inside?"

"No, the Temple and the surrounding area suffered a catastrophic detonation some 14 years from now. Officially, the reports suggest a mining accident."

"And unofficially?"

"I think they didn't like whatever they found there and took extreme measures to eliminate it. And I want you to find out what it is before that happens again, without being compromised."

"So I have fourteen years to do this mission?" Vega jested

"More like three months, at the most. High Command is worried that due to its location, the Empire may use Lothal as a staging ground for a northern assault, quite possibly against Mon Cala itself. They'll be launching an offensive there, but Tau wants to ensure there aren't any surprises."

"I understand. Plus, I'm sure the order doesn't want a lost temple to fall into the sith's hands… but there's a problem."

"And that is?"

"Me, sir. You need someone who can be discrete, and I'm basically the opposite of that."

"That's actually why you're going, Mr. Ryal. Your primary concern will be investigating the Jedi Temple, and potentially dealing with whatever caused the Imperials to nuke it in the first place. The rest of the sabotage mission, as well as getting you on the world, will be handled by the rest of your team."

"So, if there's a monster there, you want a monster killer?"

"Precisely," he then handed him a datapad, "This contains a list of contacts and safe houses there, as well as falsified accounts and ID's."

Vega looked at him suspiciously, "You set this all up just for this mission?"

"I didn't. Governor Ryder of Lothal did. He's an old Republic loyalist and it didn't take much to recruit him."

"And we're sure he can be trusted?" Vega asked skeptically.

"The majority of the information we have on Imperial activities in the sector comes from him and I've run them through the Agency's usual checks. So yes, I trust him."

"I see. Who will I be operating with for this mission?"

"You will be primarily working with Captain Jaing, though the Order has requested that Eeth Koth and Micah Aphra accompany you."

"Jaing?" Vega asked, just as the man in question walked right into the room, "Oh."

The Jango Fett clone nodded with the ghost of a smirk. "Hey Vega, looks like puberty's hitting you harder than usual."

"Says the guy who went through it faster than normal," Vega scowled, "didn't know you became a spook."

The last time Vega had seen him was on Coruscant two years prior, after the 501st Trooper had defected alongside his superior, Captain Jane Mallory, during the campaign over Arda.

"I did and it's done me wonders," Jaing's smirk grew, "though I've heard your… augments, haven't done you any favors with--"

"Enough," Wulff snorted, "this affair has no place for any personal animosity between you. So I expect you to stow it."

Jaing immediately stiffened to attention. "Yes sir, animosity stowed, sir."

"At ease," the director sighed, "after Jaing receives his transformation sequence, you and the rest of your team will go over the mission details."

Vega interrupted him, "Transformation? You mean like when Obi-Wan went undercover as Rako Hardeen during the Clone War?"

"And just how do you know of that mission?" Jaing suspiciously asked.

"Master Billaba and Tau told me," Vega deadpanned, before requesting to Wullf, "there is one other individual I think should be involved in the operation, Director. His name's Adegan, and he's the Shard I bonded with during our time in the Unknown Regions. He'll be of assistance when we run into Inquisitors or whatever monster the Imperial's will run into."

"And just how can a talking crystal help us against a trained Jedi hunter?" Jaing doubted.

Vega pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to snap at Jaing. "A Shard has the ability to bond with inanimate objects and radiate what is basically a mini-nexus. That is how the Iron Knights came around. The Shards were able to take control of modified droids."

"So you're going to stick the talking crystal in a droid?"

"He already is, Jaing. He's bonded to my droid/suit hybrid… you'd know that if you read my file."

Jaing was about to retort when Vega saw him catching a look from Wolff, so he simply said, "I'll re-read that section then."

Vega turned to the NRI Director, "How long do we have to prep?"

"A standard week. You'll inset via a smugglers route, and from there you'll be on your own. With the current state of the galaxy, we don't have the means to get another team to you. So, avoid detection if you can. Be discrete."

"Can we rely on Governor Ryder for support?"

"As I said, the current galactic state is making things difficult. Ryder informs me that through back channels that the ISB has him under constant surveillance."

"So maybe," Jaing answered, "there is obviously the question of Chelli. Micah will be gone for a prolonged period."

"With respect, Captain, this is war," Wulff retorted, "fathers absent from homes for months at a time is nothing new and she's being taken care of."

"Besides, we don't want a kid potentially getting hurt at the Jedi temple or ruining our cover in the capital of Lothal," Vega added, "so she stays."

"Of course I just thought that I'd bring it up, considering what I read about Aphra. He'd likely bring it up."

"As I said, Captain, she's being taken care of and she's been made to understand the gravity of the situation… without breaching clearance protocol, of course."

"Ah yes, of course." Vega chuckled slightly, earning unamused glances from the others, Vega cleared his throat, "Sorry, just a funny thought. Nevermind."

**Five Minutes Later **

**On Varon**

**Within the Mallory Household**

"I don't like this, dad."

Micah sighed as he kneeled down to her level. "I know, Chelli, but I have to go. To be honest, I don't really think I have a choice."

"I don't want you to go, though."

"I know, and I know I promised I wouldn't leave you either," he took her hand in his, "but we're at war, and I'm needed. I have to go."

The sight of his little girl tearing up nearly broke him. "But what if you don't come back?"

"I'm going to, little Boop," he smiled, "even if the Emperor himself tried to stop me, I will come home."

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. "That much I promise, little Boop. I swear it on your mother's soul."

"I don't want you to go," Chelli cried in his shoulder, and he held her as his own tears fell.

_'Force,_' he thought bitterly, _'what have I gotten us into?_'

**One Hour Later **

**On Sernpidal**

**Within the Capital City’s Spaceport**

"Yes, you heard me, Ronan! The city's lost! Order a full-scale evacuation of the rest of the planet, launch a complete bombardment, and get some air support and shuttles down here to cover our retreat! We're getting slaughtered out here, and Vader's barely holding out against two of the ringleaders!" Kimmund quickly ordered the vice admiral.

He heard a growl, and with desperate reflex spun and blasted off the head of an approaching zombie. More appeared, but he calmly replaced his depleted tibanna gas cartridge and engaged.

This had been the situation for them for hours now. They were holding up barely, but a strong enough rally and they would be finished. Even Vader was barely contending with the Xipototec. They just wouldn't fall, no matter how many injuries he inflicted on them.

Above all, Kimmund feared for the Empire. If they didn't stop the enemy here, they would grow and spread until everyone was dead or enthralled. Something had to be done. He caught sight of Kars, their leader, and prepared to overcharge his weapon. Before he could, another of aliens called Tupac appeared and backhanded him.

Blinding pain flooded Kimmund's mind as he was sent flying, his weapon crumbling to pieces. If he hadn't been wearing his armor or been a Clone, he would've been dead.

Tupac mentioned as much. "You are a tough one for a human. A blow like that has killed even the mightiest of the Massassi."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should, I love a challenge."

"Alright then," Kimmund groaned as he got to his feet, drawing his sidearm and a vibro-knife, "I'll give you a challenge."

Tupac smiled at him, strangely. He turned a moment and ripped a pole sign from the ground, rending the metal down till he had his own knife readied. Kimmund was glad he was wearing a helmet, the sight absolutely terrified him. But he held his ground as the alien beckoned him.

"I will give you this human. Despite the fact you stand no chance, you continue to fight me. Therefore I shall grant you the honor of eternal rest. On my word you will not become a mindless thrawl."

"Well… that's a small comfort."

"A good death is its own reward."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Before Tupac and the commander could rush each other, Tupac was suddenly sent flying as a plasma grenade exploded at his feet. Kimmund saw his personal squad take aim at the Xipototec, led by his XO.

"Commander, go! Help Lord Vader! We'll hold him off." The XO shouted while he and his squad opened fire on Tupac, turning his attention towards the eleven Stormtroopers.

Damned fools! I thought I trained them better than to charge straight to their deaths! Kimmund cursed, but he knew they were right and he ran like hell across the battlefield towards Lord Vader.

With the last Xipototec preoccupied with a platoon of Stormtroopers on the adjacent side of the spaceport, Kimmund prepared to launch two grenades at Vader's main adversaries.

"Sir, move!" Kimmund commed Vader, the Dark Lord immediately seeing what he was doing and inhumanely zipped out of the way. Before the Xipototec could realize what was happening, the grenades were flying and detonated right in their faces.

Kars and Xipil were sent hurtling like fireballs, burning but very much alive. Yet Vader did not afford them the chance to recover. Kimmund watched him gesture with his hand, the sound of their snapping audible before he unleashed a powerful Force Blast that blew them right out of the spaceport.

"NO!" the remaining Xipototec shouted. A look of fury covering each of their faces; abandoning their prey as they charged at the two Imperials with all their remaining minions.

Just then, the orbiting Star Destroyers began their orbital bombardment of the city. They began just outside the spaceport, and several TIE Bombers and Imperial gunships blasted away at the enemy forces. Shuttles and troop transports appeared soon after to begin picking up the remaining Stormtroopers.

Moving with both urgency and military precision, the remaining platoon of Stormtroopers with Vader and Kimmund close behind departed the doomed city in order to ensure no unwanted passengers hijacked their ride.

Kimmund hoped that this would be the last they'd see of the aliens. Somehow, he doubted it.

**Five Hours Later**

**On Nelona 31st**

**On Serocco**

**Within the Catacombs, in the Imperial Command Post**

"Well, I never expected a battle to surpass Geonosis, but here we are," Rahm ruefully chuckled as he studied the tactical maps of the Stereb catacombs, "how in the Nine Corellian Hells did a handful of cultists get just about an entire planet's population to join their mad cause?"

"I believe one of our local guides can shed some light on that question." Bahl'al turned to allow a Stereb elder to approach the group, and he introduced the bulky woman, "Gentlemen, this is Senator Lelan-Dar, former Matriarch of the Stereb people. She was here when the planet fell under Occisor's control, and has been leading the local resistance ever since."

"The cultists came about a year ago, preaching about the advent of four noble gods and how they would deliver us from our squalor if we pledge our allegiance to them. My people didn't think much of them at first, but they were persistent. They began to win converts."

"How?" Kota, the Imperial Royal Guard’s Master Instructor, asked the senator.

"At first, through the ways any religion does. Charity, good works. But once they gained a following, they began bribing or outright seducing officials. Soon, most of our government was under their sway. They even began a crusade against the criminal underworld to secure them even more followers."

"Then why in the blazes did you not contact Imperial Sector Command?" Bacara growled.

"I tried, but by then it was too late. My colleagues were either cultists themselves or were so tied to them they dare not move against the Cult. And to be blunt, this world has no strategic value. Even if you did come, I wager most of the populace would have sided against you."

"Why?" Bahl'al asked.

"Ancient history, but we were devastated by the Neo-Crusaders with atomic fire while the Old Republic did little more than watch."

"We are not the Old Republic, Senator."

"To many, you're worse. The Cult played upon these sentiments, and they launched a coup backed by a popular uprising just three months ago. They targeted every level of administration and government with such brutal efficiency that the planet fell over night. We've been reduced to guerilla tactics just to stay alive. But that changed a few weeks ago."

"How so?" Bacara inquired, crossing his arms.

"A new commander, a shapeshifter they rumors say, took over and the attacks on our strongholds intensified. The few spies I have say that he answers to a Dark Jedi named Occissor."

Rahm saw Bahl'al stiffen uncomfortably at the name, and the senator noticed as well. "I take it you know him?"

"We both do," Kota answered, "he's crazed terrorists who's run a reign of terror throughout the Outer Rim. We knew he was the head of a cult, but we had no idea it'd spread this far or fast."

"Is that why you've come? To hunt this Occissor?"

"I was here looking for his lieutenant, the shapeshifter," Bahl'al answered, "is he and his master still on-world?"

"Only the Shifter, m'lord," The Stereb senator reported before continuing to brief the Imperials on the state of their defenses, and prepare to go on the offensive against the enemy.

**Five Hours Later **

**Within the Halm Sector**

**In the Katana Fleet’s System**

**Onboard the _Chalk’s Lethality_**

"All right. Team Sigma's bringing dreadnought number forty-three online now." Nick reported to Cham as he heard his team's reports. "And Echo's team found the Katana Flagship. They're awaiting your approval to bring it online."

"_Good work. But order him to wait until we have a few teams to support them. I won't let that idiot loose on the flagship all by himself,_" Cham replied before Echo appeared on the hologram, and Cham cursed in Ryl before growling out, "_What now? Are you hacking our communications again for pure sport?_"

"_No, General. I'm calling to inform you that NRI Force 99 and I might have figured out a way for us to take down both Black Sun and the Zann Consortium when they arrive._"

"Elaborate," Nick ordered.

"_Tech told me that he's working on a computer virus to turn an enemy ship against its friendlies, but the design was incomplete and he could only get it to affect a few ships at a time. However, thanks to my cybernetics, I'm confident I can perfect the design before the criminals arrive._"

"That's just the kind of news we needed to hear." Nick commended, "But will it work against Imperial frequencies?"

"_No. Their cyberwarfare frequencies are much more powerful and adaptable than criminal groups, and I helped the Republic upgrade their own before the war ended. But this'll still give us a much-needed edge._"

"_How long do you need before you can complete this virus?_" Cham pressed.

"_If I can fully commit to this project, then give me up to five hours. My first mate, Adrina, can handle the salvaging operations in my absence. She's got a knack for tech."_

"_And how long do we have before Zann and Xizor arrive?_"

"_If my altered transmissions from their agents are correct, we've got about ten hours for Zann and another fifteen for Xizor. But the rest of your forces will make it a couple hours before Xizor does, so we can deal with the Zann Consortium on our terms._"

‘_That's if the Imperials don't arrive ahead of schedule and add more fuel to the fire.'_Nick pessimistically thought. "Get to work on that virus, and have your crew link up with ours to restart the Katana flagship. We're gonna need every advantage we can get if we're gonna succeed against all the crime syndicates and Imperials."

**One Hour Later**

**On Vermund**

**0758 Hours**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside the Octagon Command Center**

"All right, I can sense that all my people are assembled for the summit. Let me give you all a brief rundown who's there, and how things will commence." Benjen warned Obi-Wan and his delegation, consisting of Eltariel who acted as a liaison for Arda, and Ventis and Tau.

Ahsoka, per Benjen's request, agreed to stay behind for at least the first phase of the negotiations. In his own words, she wasn't needed there yet.

"They'll have both Pro Consuls, the elected leaders of the Teutonic Sector, leading the delegation, and they'll be the ones with the most clout. One's the Grand Master of the Order, and the other's currently an admiral in our sector's navy. They each would have given Windu a run in the grim department."

"I see," Obi-Wan nodded, "and the rest?"

"The Majority and Minority Speakers of the Assembly, They're both staunch traditionalists that value their independence to the brink of fanaticism. The rest are from the Concilium Militaris. I suppose their equivalent would be your Security Council."

"So they run the military?" Tau asked.

"No, they merely advise the proconsuls. Still, they are senior officials and do take pride in the Sector Military."

"So, how will this proceed?"

"They'll let you say your piece first and consider their merits. Afterwards, they will adjourn to evaluate where matters stand. Above all, it is crucial that you maintain a calm and collected disposition. These men can be vicious, and it is imperative that you do not stoop to their level."

He then considered something and added, "And don't bring up the Mandalorians or Sith unless they do so. We Teutons have a long memory."

"We understand. Thank you for your warning." Obi-Wan nodded as they approached the door that held the leaders of the Teutonic Sector.

Benjen paused them a moment. "Once we go through those doors, I am merely an observer. But know that I'm rooting for you, especially you, brother. May the Force be with you all."

He then turned to the head of security. "We're ready. You may permit us in."

"We'll need to scan them for weapons first, Lord Uriel."

The delegation acquiesced, even Eltariel reluctantly. They raised their arms and allowed for a full body scan. Detecting no weapons on everyone, the guard captain nodded. "You're clear. You may enter."

With that, the doors opened, and the team entered the room to begin a historic summit. Here, they would determine whether or not the New Republic would gain a legendary sector as an ally for the wars to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that’s a good place to leave off the story for now. What did you think of the approaching Katana Fleet battle, and the Teutonic Sector about to begin their summit? Oh, and the Lothal mission has been one I’ve planned for some time, but the decision to include Eeth Koth and the Aphras was a recent touch. And the Teutonic Sector’s form of government was inspired by the Roman Republic, and was the idea of JSailer and Squasher. I hope they like my first draft, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to get it out in a week, as they’re busy with plenty of their own work, and my first character interlude. So, how are you all doing on this cool night of Wednesday, February 19, 2020? I’m doing well, as I have read over half of the Assassin’s Creed novelization, and it’s a really good read. And, I’ve done some homework, and bought Dragon Age: Blue Wraith #2 today. It was a good read, and I look forward for both the final comic in a month, and the short story anthology on March 10. In other news, I’m revising my 2nd romantic chapter between Tau and Ahsoka, as my first draft was woefully lacking. I should be done with it by tomorrow or Friday. Oh, and in more exciting news, the first episode of SWTCW: Season Seven comes out in two days, and I’m so looking forward to them. Well, I’d better get this chapter to my friends’ for them look over, and so I can read a bit. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Friday, February 28, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night? I’m doing well, as I’ve been taking it easy with school and work for a while, and I’m on spring break for the next 11 days. And I’ve been playing a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, and plowed through a good portion of Sequence 4. And I’ve been reading a good Johnny Cash book. Oh, and I’ve been working on a bunch of character interludes, already almost done with interlude 4 out of 5. And I’ve started collecting the Naruto Shippuden and Boruto: Naruto Next Generations box sets. They’re really good. Well, I’ll be publishing the revised chapter soon, so I apologize for the wait, but there were delays due to other concerns. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you all have a blessed evening.


	18. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this cool night of Saturday, February 29, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got back from a stressful night at work, and now I’ve got at least five days off from the job, so I can work on the next chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long to work on this, but I had to wait for Squasher and JSailer to edit the chapter, as they had their own project to work on. So, in the meantime, I worked on three interludes for the characters, and I hope they can be published soon. But, as a fair warning, this one will likely take a bit of work, given the intense negotiations to follow between the New Republic and Teutonic Sector’s governments, the imminent battle between the Zann Consortium, Black Sun, Empire, and New Republic, and the escalating Serroco situation for Bahl’al and the Empire. Well, I’d better get started, as I’m gonna need to go to bed soon for yard work tomorrow morning. Wish me luck, and may God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Sunday, March 1, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I went to church a little while ago, did some yard work beforehand, and relaxed for most of the day. I’ve managed to write about 2,300 words so far in this chapter, and I have a few hours left before I go to bed. So, two days ago was my 25th birthday, and I had a good day. I can’t believe I’m already a quarter of a century old. Man, where does the time go by so fast? I just hope things can slow down a bit for a while. Well, I’m gonna take a break from writing for a little while, and relax before I get back to writing. Everyone have a blessed night. Oh, and I hope that the next chapter of Iron117Prime’s Worlds Collige: The Ninja Tribunal Saga is updated soon, as I’m chomping at the bit for this great story to continue. But, they’ve got three other stories to work on, so I can’t blame them for working on other works too. 
> 
> (11:42 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I’ve written almost 3k words so far in this chapter, and in just over 24 hours since last night. Oh, and I’ve played a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, and got to destroy two of the war machines, recruited several assassins, and completed Sequence Four. I got 80 Gamerscore Points out of the night. Well, I’d better go to bed now. Have a blessed night, everyone. 
> 
> (Monday, March 2, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm but breezy day? I’m doing well, as I have written around 600 words so far today, and I have eight hours or so left in the day. At the rate I’m going, I can’t wait to finish this chapter by tomorrow night. So, in sadder news, today’s the 7th anniversary of the final episode of SWTCW: Season Five: “The Wrong Jedi.” Man, that episode was a real heartbreaker, with what persecution and hatred Ahsoka was forced to endure before she set out on her own. I feel so bad for her. Oh, and starting tomorrow, I’m gonna get to work on schoolwork again, as I’ve been taking it easy for the last few days to rest. I can’t just write all the time during my Spring Break. One last think: in eight days, I’m gonna get the next Dragon Age book, Tevinter Nights. I really hope it’s good, as I really want to play the next game when it comes out in a year or two. Well, better get back to writing. Oh, but first, I think I’ll finish the Johnny Cash book, as I’ve been on it for too long. I think I’ll tackle a WWII book afterwards.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

**In Orbit Above Sernpidal**

"_This report is most disappointing, Lord Vader._" Emperor Palpatine seethed. "_I had hoped that you would be able to contain and eliminate the nuisance, but it appears that I cannot even rely on the Empire's iron first to deal with four fugitives._"

Vader bit back the urge to retort, but Kimmund wasn’t so wise to folly of that.

“With respect, Emperor, Lord Vader was lucky to escape his battle with the aliens alive. Most of my men died on that planet, and are likely undead thralls. Nothing we threw at them even seemed to phase the monsters, and I am not certain even our orbital bombardment was successful in killing them.”

Sidious’s amber eyes bore into the Clone Commander’s with such murderous intent that the soldier had to summon all his discipline not to flinch. Despite this, he concluded, “We were ill-prepared to face this threat, my liege. If we encounter them again, we must answer them with a far greater show of force.”

To Vader’s surprise, Sidious pondered his words carefully. “_I do not believe that is wise._”

“And why is that, my master?” Vader asked.

“_You told me they can convert the dead into thralls for their army. Meaning every soldier, worse every Force-user who dies at their hands will only serve them. The last thing we want is to lose a battle with mass casualties._”

"What do you propose, my liege?”

“_For now, nothing. We maintain our blockade to prevent any vessel from escaping and continue the evacuation efforts. In the meantime, however, we must investigate these creatures. As Commander Kimmund put, you were ill prepared, and the next time might produce fatal results. I will consult with the Prophets of the Dark Side for answers._”

“Then it might benefit the Empire to pursue another potential asset, my lord.”

Sidious cocked his head at him curiously, “_Elaborate._”

He did, and the old man’s eyes widened, “_This young man, this Auron, is not only from our ancient past but is working for our enemy? And he has the gall to call himself Sith,” he spat in disgust, “and you wish to seek him out?_”

“He is the most knowledgeable of this species, as much as it pains me to admit.”

Sidious sighed, “_You mentioned that he is preparing something to be used against us._”

Vader recalled the man’s exact words, “‘You’ll soon find out.’”

“_What do you think of this?_”

“I am not certain. Whatever it is, it will no doubt be a threat to not only the Empire, but the Sith Order itself. Regardless, he is needed to defeat the Xipototec.”

“_I agree… but he is a threat to us, Lord Vader. I would issue the order to dispose of him once the ‘Xipototec’ are dispatched, but he is of the ancient times. There is knowledge there, potentially even to fill in the gaps left from the Dark Age._”

“You would have me capture him?”

“_If possible. If not, kill him. We cannot afford a rival… especially from another Sith._”

Vader considered the statement. “You suspect something, my master?”

“_I will need to meditate on the Dark Side to confirm my suspicion. Carry on with your current assignment, my apprentice._”

The image of Sidious flickered out. Nervously, Kimmund turned to Vader. “My Lord, I apologize for my bluntness, and I will take full responsibility for whatever punishment you see fit."

"Come with me, Commander." Vader ordered him, before the two clones left the Sith Lord's personal meditation chambers for Gauntlet's command bridge.

As they entered the turbolift and the doors closed, Vader’s spoke, "Your sentiments regarding the hopelessness of our mission were well placed, and even your boldness prompted the Emperor into sensible action.”

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Granted.”

“I thought he was going to kill me, m’lord.”

“It was surprising he didn’t. However, the fortunate direness of the Xipototec threat as well as our disadvantaged state against the Jedi, was likely enough to reconsider wasting more good officers.”

Kimmund looked at him, taking the obvious hinted compliment. But he kept silent, which was fortunate as Vader jutted a finger at him.

“I advise you never to do that again. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am, and he will not forget your transgression. I cannot always protect you.”

Kimmund nodded, his discipline preventing his fear from showing on his face. But Vader could sense it. He didn’t hold it against him. He would’ve been stupid or insane not to feel fear.

“I will keep my criticism to myself, then.”

“A good answer, Commander. Of this, I wonder what prompted your boldness?”

Kimmund smiled thinly lipped, “I’d best not say, m’lord. I will say this, though. I would’ve thrown myself on those monsters if it meant you and my men escaping.”

From behind his mask, Vader gave a satisfied smile. “Then I will say this. The Empire’s days of incompetent, brazen rule will soon come to an end. Change will usher in a better era.”

Vader watched Kimmund’s reaction, seeing the knowing look there but nothing else. “That is pleasing to hear, my lord.”

“Indeed it is, Kimmund. Indeed it is.”

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside the Octagon Command Center**

"It is an honor to meet the esteemed leaders of the Teutonic Sector." Obi-Wan respectfully bowed, the the two Pro Consuls and their subordinates returning the gesture.

“Have a seat, Master Jedi,” said one of the Pro Consuls, a silver haired man with a worn face Kenobi recognized as retired Naval Praefecti (Grand Admiral) Crawford Carrick, “there is much to discuss.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan replied, "Master Uriel has told us about your dedication to protecting your people and your loyalty towards the noble ways of your ancestors."

“Flattery will only get you so far, Master Jedi,” the second Pro Consul replied. This man too Kenobi recognized as Grand Master Odo de Molay.

Though unlike with Carrick, he had no visual image to work from. Instead, he sensed the graying warrior’s immense power, the intensity of which reminded him of Mace Windu.

He only hoped he didn’t also have his old friend’s stubborn disposition. “Of course not, Master Molay. With that in mind, I suggest we get straight to the point.”

“I would suggest the same,” Carrick said, “you’re here on behalf of your New Republic and Jedi Order to suggest a political and military alliance against the Galactic Empire--”

“And the Sith,” Molay added.

“Yes, and the Sith, correct?”

“I am,” Kenobi nodded, “and I am here to present the argument that would be most beneficial to you.”

Carrick gave him a smile, “Then I’m sorry you had to trouble yourself rehearsing your probably very well crafted arguments for this matter, Master Kenobi.”

“Then you will not hear out my arguments?”

“Because we don’t need to. My good friend Molay here made a very simple argument last night. The Empire is a mutual enemy, both politically and spiritually, if you will. In other words, if the Empire wins this war then I doubt our neutrality would keep them from gunning for us next.”

“No Sith can stand a rival,” Molay said flatly, “and we are precisely that. Worst still, we are the last remnants of the Ancient Republic.”

“Then you’ll side with us?” Ventis said rather shakily.

“We’re not a dictatorship, Ventis Uriel,” Carrick replied, “as you very well know. This will have to be discussed first. But I and Molay are of the opinion that allying with you is the best course.”

“I must protest, Pro Consul!” Majority Speaker of the Assembly, Lana Thorne, roughly asked, “We have remained neutral in the affairs of the galaxy for a thousand years, and that has maintained our independence as well! Who is to say that once the New Republic is the sole power, we would be integrated by force?”

“We have no interest in doing that!” Tau exclaimed.

“For now,” she replied sharply, “who’s to say after this war? In a decade, or two? No nation who arms itself as you have would be content enough not to be ambitious.”

“You mistake us for the Empire. Also your own nation is extremely well armed and you used that to keep the rest of the Galaxy from bothering you.”

“I do not speak of the Empire, Tau Palpatine. I speak of the Old Republic you replace. It’s history is full of nothing but expansions and wars to forcefully draw other member states.”

“That’s being unfair, Speaker,” Minority Speaker Hawke Straget countered, “every nation has that kind of history, including ours. And Kenobi is correct that we are a military super power with a long standing martial tradition, and yet we do not conquer or expand.”

“For good reason,” Legatus Secutus Quinn said, “the Old Republic after the end of the New Sith Wars attempted to have this sector disarm as according to the Ruusan Reformation. Our continued martial tradition is in many ways a continuing deterrent.”

“That won’t last, Legatus,” Tau rebuffed, “you may have been lucky to stay out of the Clone Wars, but I assure you the Empire will not let you continue to exist.”

“And yet you have managed to drive them to their knees in under five years.”

“Don’t be a fool, Quinn,” Carrick reprimanded, “their loss is a complicated matter involving the New Republic hitting them while they were still in the process of reorganization. They hit them at their weakest, and they still are a major threat.”

“Perhaps it should stay that way,” Thorne scoffed, “the Separatists could not force us to join their war because they could not afford another front. I say the same here. We benefit more from a galaxy without sole superpowers dictating how we should all live.”

“That’s dangerous thinking, ma’am,” Quinn retorted, “the Separatists for all their flaws was a populus movement. They acted from the will of the people. The Empire doesn’t.”

“Don’t make this yet another plebeian argument, Legatus. The Separatists were led by an aristocrat, not too dissimilar to our own government and the Empire. We all have our Patrician classes.”

Kenobi considered those words and remembered the social classes of the Sector. Patricians were members born or married into the political influential, the old guard. Though they held no real political majority as most monarchies did thanks to the sector’s political structure, they did still hold influence. That was their currency.

Conversely, the Plebeians were the common citizens, but this was where the irony lay. In Kenobi’s experience, aristocrats like the late Count Dooku were not only social and politically elite, but also economically. Not here, though. Prestige, not credit, was the Patrician’s standard. As such, there were many Plebeians who were vastly richer.

“Except the Patrician classes of both the Separatists and the Empire were not truly Patrician,” Kenobi began, rising to his feet and walking to the center stage, “Count Dooku was commanded by Sidious, who as you know, was Chancellor Palpatine. He created the crises that led to the creation of the Separatists. He gained control of them, and it was he that killed billions, if not trillions of beings just so that he would, as Speaker Thorne stated, be the sole power in the universe.”

“Master Kenobi is right,” Tau added, “my… father, is not a man who shares power. He wants absolute control, and he will stop at nothing to get it. Ladies and Gentlemen, it doesn’t matter whether or not you stay out of this war. Sidious sees you as a threat. He will destroy you. The best thing for the galaxy is to destroy him first.”

The Teutonic speakers fell silent at that, before Thorne sighed, “As much as it pains me to say, but there is merit in your argument. However, our concern about the matter of our independence is concerning, especially by our history with your predecessor state.”

“Speaker Thorne, we are not the Old Republic. We are the New Republic,” Obi-Wan declared, “and we do not make the same mistakes as our predecessors.”

“No, you just make new ones,” Quinn rebutted, “such as siding with those criminal slugs.”

Obi-Wan turned to Tau for a moment, “A regrettable, but necessary evil.”

“With respect, I think that proves our argument rather than hinders it,” Ventis replied, all eyes turning to him, “I am not a member of the political council, but it is obvious that the Hutt Empire will not be integrated into the New Republic. They are to reform, yes, but they are going to be independent.”

“Would you have us reform?” Speaker Straget asked.

“Why would we? We two nations are cousins, more similar in many regards than any other. Besides, there are too many other threats out there for us to be picking a fight with you.”

“You speak of the Chaos threat?” Molay asked.

“And others. The Knights of Olpaka have grown in power over the years, with one of their own commanders becoming what you call Strigoi.”

“Wait what?!” Straget exclaimed.

Molay sighed, “You and the rest of the civilian leadership were going to be briefed on this matter after the assembly.”

“I… I apologize, then,” Ventis bowed his head, “but the point stands. There are increasing threats that must require cooperation, not conflict, to defeat.”

“There isn’t a need to apologize, son. I’m lousy at scheduling,” Carrik waved it off, “But I do agree the Knights, even without a Strigoi in their leadership, have become a nuisance. As you all know, they have launched raids into our territory for the purpose of stealing ships and technical designs. It’s clear that they have ambitions for expansion.”

“It’s not just expansion,” Kenobi interrupted, “the Knights of Olpaka want to expunge the Force itself from the galaxy. Should they gain the means to, they will launch a crusade of genocide upon the galaxy.”

“That is also not considering the other threats that are out there,” Tau stated, “such as the Vong, the Nephilim, and the Fallen Celestial Sauron on the world of Arda, as you no doubt read the briefs on. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is not just a political conflict. Evil, true evil, is coming to this galaxy in many shapes and forms. If we, the pillars of righteous and goodness in this galaxy do not stand together, we will hang separately.”

There was a great silence in the room as the various military and political leaders looked amongst themselves. Except for Carrick, who was smiling knowingly, and Molay, who’s grim eyes brightened a little.

“We will need to adjourn to discuss this,” Speaker Throne said.

“Then I call an adjournment,” Carrick replied, striking a hammer on a pallet, “we will reconvene at nine o’clock sharp tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”

They all rose with the shuffling of chairs and the Assembly made their way out the door. Molay and Carrick however called over Kenobi, Tau and Ventis.

“We need to discuss your true parentage, Tau Palpatine,” Molay said bluntly, “meet us for dinner tonight.”

“Dress informally,” Carrick smiled, “this’ll be a meeting of friends.”

**Two Hours Later **

**Within the Halm Sector**

**In the Katana Fleet’s System**

**Onboard the _Tislera's Memory_**

“_All right. Dreadnaught number sixty-two is ready to go, and we’ll be brining another two online shortly._” Adrina reported to the Twi’lek general. “_Oh, also, we got the Katana Flagship fully operational, and Echo and Tech finally have the computer virus ready for testing. I’ll transfer it to you and Colonel Rostu at once._”

“Good. But before you do that, have the flagship send the twelve ready Dreadnaughts to Tanaab to in order to refuel.” Cham gruffly said.

Suddenly Isval exclaimed, "Cham, we've got three large signatures and several smaller ones reverting to realspace from Sector Eight, at the edge of the system!"

"Can you identify them?"

"Signatures coming in--oh, you've gotta be kriffing kidding me! We've got three Star Destroyers and their Imperial escorts arriving!"

"Merde! Warn Rostu, and have all available fighters launch! Adrina, see if you can get two or three dreadnaughts ready to ram the incoming Destroyers. Then get that virus to Rostu and me. Maybe we can test it on an Imperial capital ship after all."

"You sure about these orders? I thought the New Republic wanted the dreadnaughts intact for their navy. And Echo said that the virus wasn't ready for testing against the Imperials yet."

"I have a plan to make it work, and I'll bring Rostu and Echo up to speed on it soon enough. And better to sacrifice a few Dreadnaughts than losing them all! Now, hurry!"

**Five Minutes Later **

**Onboard the Katana Flagship**

“_I thought you told General Syndulla that the virus wasn’t advanced enough for the Imps._” Tech complained to Echo as the latter finished the upload.

“_He’s not trying to take control of the Destroyers, just weaken them enough for the ramming to finish it off while our starfighters cover their run._” Nick clarified. “_But can it be done?_”

“_I’m approximately 89.3% certain that the virus can work on disabling two of the Destroyers shields and weapons systems, but that’s the limit before the last destroyer has enough data to create a firewall. And that doesn’t take into account the TIE Fighters they’ll deploy in the meantime._” Tech advised the colonel.

“_Then we’ll just have to handle the last Destroyer on our own when we’re done. Upload the virus to the lead two Destroyers, and then send the four closest Dreadnaughts towards them._” Nick ordered.

“_Right away, sir._”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the** ** _Anya Kuru_ **

“Show me precisely what we’re dealing with, Lieutenant. And make no delays.” Captain Harcourt sternly ordered his XO while observing twelve Katana Fleet Dreadnaughts jump to hyperspace.

“Yes, Sir. Looks like we’ve got about nine New Republic capital ships and around seven dozen frigates and corvettes restarting the Katana Fleet. If I had to guess, I’d say they’ve been forced to reactivate the dreadnaughts one at a time. It’s the only rational explanation as to why they’re still in the system.”

“Excellent deduction, Lieutenant. How many Dreadnaughts remain in-system?”

“If these readings are accurate, then it looks like there’s one hundred and thirty eight Dreadnaughts still up for grabs.”

“Then notify Grand Moff Trachta and Moff Mors, and advise them and their fleets to make all due haste.” Aaron ordered before a communications officer warned him,

“Captain, the _Steadfast_and _Bloodfin_are reporting that their shields and heavy weapon systems are down! It looks like a virus has infected each of their systems. And they each have two Dreadnaughts heading right towards them with maximum power to the engines and shields, and a large starfighter escort covering them. They’re requesting orders.”

“So, the enemy’s already found the Katana flagship, and already played their first move. They’re far cleverer than I gave them credit for.” Aaron mused.

“Sir, they’re requesting your orders.” The XO repeated.

“Have them launch all fighters and support craft, and then pull back to a safe distance so we can disable the Dreadnaughts with our ion weapons and heavy bombers. Once they’re disabled, we can move ahead to begin claiming what ships we can for the Empire.”

_It seems this will become a battle of felinx and rodus until our reinforcements arrive._Aaron mused.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Chalk’s Lethality_**

“_We’ll be there in no more than six hours, Colonel! We’re about to cut two hours off our time by taking a shortcut through an old smuggler’s route. You think you guys can hold out until we arrive?_” Anakin told Nick.

“We’ll manage, as long as you don’t delay. If _you_figured out a shortcut, then I’d wager that Zann and Xizor have some secret routes of their own to employ. And there’s no telling when more Imps will arrive to try and save their buddies.”

“_We’ll make all due haste. Just keep surprising the enemy, and you’ll do well. May the Force be with you, Colonel._” Rex bade farewell to the Korun before the transmission ended.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Inside the Octagon Command Center**

**Within the Tactical Center**

"I don't like this," Speaker Thorne said as she picked at her dinner.

"Then you should've ordered something else," Legatus Secutus Quinn replied ryly, "like this lobster here. Certainly better than that stew you're letting go cold."

"You go cold, Quinn," she snorted, "and that's not what I meant. Why did Carrick and Molay request a personal dinner with the representatives without informing us what it pertains to?"

"I think you've answered your own question, Lana," Speaker Straget said, "there are matters even we are not privy to. If I had to guess, Jedi business."

"And that is precisely the problem. We are the representatives of the Senate and the Legion, and yet we are being kept out of the loop because of the affairs of a cult."

"That's dangerous talk, Speaker," Tribunus Adraina Orda rebutted, "that 'cult' is partly the reason our nation has been able to survive independent of the galaxy for a thousand years."

"But does that justify the power, influence and secrecy the Jedi maintain? We were elected by the people or appointed by our superiors based on merit. Our actions therefore are transparent."

"I wouldn't toot your horn too much, Thorne," Quinn smirked, "you talk of transparency, despite having your secret affairs and things in closets."

"None of which pertain to Sectorial Security. Jedi business or not, we should be present to hear what is being said."

"You know how these things go, Speaker," Orda sighed, "they need to figure out a way to explain matters that involve the Force in a way that makes sense to us ignorant folk."

"Or they could just be having dinner," Straget shrugged, "I hear Tau's wife is pregnant with twins."

"She's a Togrutan, yes?" Quinn asked, to which Straget nodded, "That is incredibly rare. Only 1 in 4 have the necessary gene to mate with humans, and even less of that number ever produce children to begin with."

"I wonder if there's a running bet on what the children look like," Straget chuckled, earning a few odd looks, "what I mean is that hybrids like this are never a sure thing. Sometimes they look like either parents, other times they're a mix. It's always a roll of the dice."

"Speaking of dice, perhaps we should inquire if one does exist," Orda grinned, "I wouldn't mind betting a few credits on this."

"Why? We don't know this couple," Thorne gripped, "other than that one of them is the son of a sith despot, and the other was the Apprentice of the famed Hero with no fear."

"Hence why you're not a legionnaire, Speaker. You never ask why in gambling, but how much."

"Pfft," Thorne finally took a sip of her stew and asked for it to be reheated, "what did you make of their arguments today?"

"I think they make sense," Straget said, "the Empire's run by the Sith and our Pro Consul is a Jedi. Only a matter of time before we cross gladiī."

"Not to mention we are one of the last remnants of the Army of Light," Quinn added.

"That's what still concerns me," Thorne sighed, "a broken record I am, I still cannot shake the fear of what a galaxy alone with the New Republic will look like. Perhaps this generation's leaders are exactly what they claim to be. But what about later?"

"The alternative is to let the Empire stand?" Orda asked, "They are the greater threat."

"A greater threat to the New Republic, which in turn ensures that they will never consider annexing us."

"There is another thing that you are forgetting, Speaker Thorne. War is not about killing the enemy just to kill him, but to get him to do what you want. It's controlled violence with a clear goal at the end."

"Your point?"

"The New Republic doesn't have the capability to destroy the Empire out right, not without exposing itself to other threats. Instead, it wishes to thrash it enough to capitulate and accept whatever terms they have in mind."

"In short," Quinn concluded, "the Empire will continue to exist. Even neutered, it still will pose a threat."

"A threat enough to keep Republican eyes off us?" Thorne posed, "And there is the matter of their dealings with the Hutts and the Vong."

"The Vong I know very little about, but from what I understand that was a group who joined them in a rebellion against their master. But the Hutts?" Quinn sighed, "I share your sentiments. That race of vile scum should be crucified along every public road in the Outer Rim."

"Ever the colorful descriptor, Quinn," Straget chuckled, "but I would think your Legionary mind would see the benefit of allying with them."

"I do. They control a crossroads of trade routes in the Outer Rim, including ones kept secret. Regardless, they are honorless scum who will betray them. I don't care what flowery promises of reform they've made. They are Hutts, and they have not changed since before the formation of the Old Republic twenty five millennia ago. Why would they change now?"

"I'd say because they have no choice," Orda countered, "we've all heard the rumors of what happened to Jabba the Hutt. The galaxy is entering a new era, and the Hutts must adapt if they want to survive. Besides, are we forgetting that a Hutt once ruled the Old Republic and was beloved at the time?"

"Exceptions do not make the rule."

"Perhaps they should, Legatus. If we are to survive, for example, we must adapt and change."

"For better or worse?" Thorne asked.

"Only time and the Celestials can tell that, Speaker."

**Meanwhile, On Serroco**

**Within the Catacombs**

“He is close.” Bahl’al warned Rahm and Sergeant Darin LaRone after they halted their approach.

For the last four hours, they had been searching the catacombs for the purported sightings of Anguis at their forward outposts before they went dark. Of course, the Imperial leaders knew that it was an obvious trap, but they also realized that the chance to learn more about the Chaos cultists' movements and potentially capture the leading cultist was too valuable to pass up.

After taking the necessary preparations for when the trap snared shut, Bahl’al took Colonel Moch, the Stereb’s Chief Scout, Eldr’nol, a company’s worth of Stormtroopers that included the cybernetically enhanced Darin, and two squads worth of Moch’s battle droids to hunt for the shapeshifter.

Clutching his saberstaff tightly, he felt the presences of several dozen corrupted Stereb, and was prepared to order the attack before a Z-X3 battle droid turned its built-in blaster cannon towards a dark tunnel, and monotonously said, “Intruders detected.”

Blasting away before anyone could countermand the orders, they were surprised to hear the dying screams of several Stereb, and even the pained shriek of an unknown voice.

“OW! Stupid droid! How’d you find me!” The voice whined, making Darin freeze up in bloodcurdling fear from their last bloody encounter.

"That's him, isn't it?" Bahl'al deductively asked.

“Yes, yes, sir.”

“Muster your courage, and remember your men and brothers. They’re counting on you to make the galaxy a safer place for everyone to live in.” Bahl’al rallied one of the few beings he fully trusted as an ally.

"Good speech, sir. I will," he then switched to his squad's comms, "Stay alert at all times and engage the second you get a visual. But above all, stick together. Anguis will try to divide and slaughter us for nothing but his own twisted amusement."

Just then, Bahl’al, with his free hand, unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning to his right, and immediately fried six unfortunate cultists in an instant.

"My Lord! Behind you!" Rahm shouted.

An instant later, he glanced at the arm of a Mantellian Savrip coming up from behind him, and backhand him into a wall. Falling into several stalagmites, Bahl’al grunted from the backbreaking pain as he struggled to get up before two Stormtroopers came to help him up.

Ahead, Rahm charged the opponent and delivered an uppercut that echoed painfully in the cave. The Savrip staggered back from the blow, blood pouring down from a bust jaw. Bahl'al knew the limits of Rahm's suit, and likewise knew that blow should've ripped the beings head off.

Instead, it laughed in a voice too high to belong to the being, "Oh, I'll enjoy taking you down first, little man."

"Open fire!" Darin shouted as his men unleashed hell on the Savrip before he morphed into a Kybuck, and immediately bolted into the darkness.

"Hold your fire!" Bahl'al shouted after he returned to the small army. "Don't waste your ammo on pointless shots!"

"Do as he says!" Rahm ordered, and turned to Bahl'al, "So, this is to be a game of bloodletting, eh?"

"Precisely, Colonel." Bahl'al concurred, before ordering Darin, "Sergeant. Contact Bacara and Kota at once. Have them move to Phase Two, and keep in constant communication with us."

"Right away, my lord."

_Now, the game is afoot._The Sith Apprentice mused before ordering his men forward.

**Meanwhile, Within the Halm Sector**

**In the Katana Fleet’s System**

**Onboard the _Anya Kuru_**

“How long until the first of the recovered Dreadnaughts are reactivated?” Aaron ordered the _Steadfast’_s captain, whose Star Destroyer was critically damaged and scuttled from a dreadnaught’s suicide run, forcing the ship’s remaining crew to retreat to the surviving three captured Katana Dreadnaughts.

“_We’ll have them up and running again in no more than ninety minutes. The systems are still intact, if a bit worn out. Fortunately, most of my crew worked on Dreadnaughts for the Judicial Forces before, so we can jump start them ahead of schedule._”

“Good. Alert me the instant they’re up and running again. We’ll need every advantage we can get until our reinforcements arrive.” Aaron ordered before his XO deferentially reported to him,

“Apologies, Captian, but Moff Mors and Colonel Belkor are reporting that their fleet will be arriving in approximately one hour.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, he asked the _Bloodfin_’s captain, “How long until your systems are fully restored?”

“_I’m afraid it’ll take at least two hours. This virus did a number on our shields and weaponry, and don’t even get me started on the damage it did to our engines and hyperdrive. But with the time the reinforcements will grant us, we will rejoin the fight in time to make a difference._”

“Then we’ll have to engage in guerilla tactics until we can turn the tide of the battle.” Aaron resolved, before ordering him, “Have your repair crews work double-time to get the Bloodfin back to optimal capacity, and report to me the minute you’re ready. I’ll have your escort craft and three TIE squadrons cover you until you can reenter the fight. Just hurry, or all our heads will be on the line.”

Saluting the Senior Captain, he ended the transmission, and Aaron ordered his officers, “Prepare to take us in, and initiate a Marg Sabl on the New Republic once we close in on their recovery efforts. We need to keep them off-balance if we’re to salvage something from this mess.”

Seeing another seven Dreadnaughts enter hyperspace, making the total count now in the New Republic’s control to reach an even seventy, Aaron insisted, “Make all due haste.”

**Meanwhile, On Sernpidal**

**Outside the Capital City**

"The Imperials have evacuated much of the planet and are blockading the system." Kars told his brothers, "It's only a matter of time before they devastate this world. We must flee."

"And then we can plan our next move, and rebuild our armies to take the fight back to Vader and the Jedi." Tupac growled.

"We let our anger and desire for revenge blind us." Xipil groaned, still healing from his wounds. "I say we get off this planet, find another one, lay low for a while and get a better scope of this new era. We can build our armies up better this way, and hopefully regain our full strength by finding a few Force-rich victims."

"I hate to admit it, but that makes sense to me. With our current strength, we couldn't even beat Vader when we had the advantage. We need to recover and learn all we can about our enemies before we make our next big play." Zuma agreed.

"I agree." Kars concurred. "We will only risk our people's vengeance with another reckless attack. For now, however reluctant it might be, we must go against our code and choose cunning and secrecy over force."

"Come. We have a long journey ahead of us if we're to make it to a city and find a ship to take us to safe havens." With that, the Xipototec got into their two pilfered speeders, and bolted away to the closest spaceport for their freedom, and to escape the approaching sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! So, the battle for the Katana Fleet has begun, but the New Republic has a good head start on claiming the dreadnaughts. Oh, and the Teutonic negotiations are underway, with promising beginnings between the New Republic and Teutonic Sector, while the Serroco campaign is preparing to escalate in to a manhunt. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Tuesday, March 3, 2020? I’m doing well, as I worked on some homework today, and read the second chapter of Worlds Collige: The Ninja Tribunal Saga not even half an hour ago after it was updated. Oh, I’ve also been watching much of Season 2 of Danny Phantom, as that show was the best Butch Hartman ever came up with. And, I finished the Johnnny Cash book, and will get started on a WWII book soon. Hope you’re all having a great day, and I hope to write Ch. 19 soon. Have a blessed day, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Friday, March 6, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this cold and windy night? I’m doing well, as I have decided to read some Star Wars books instead of the WWII book, and already finished Legacy of the Force: Exile, yesterday before getting started on Sacrifice. Oh, and I finished the last character interlude that jojobinks01 requested, so I expect it to be up in a few weeks. Oh, and I need to let you know that I won’t be able to write this weekend, because I’ll have to work tomorrow from 12-6 PM, and 1-10 PM this Sunday. I just hope it isn’t too messy and crazy at the theater. Well, time to get this chapter to Squasher for the final look over. I know I’ve said this before, but God be with us all in these difficult times.


	19. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Saturday, March 7, 2020? I’m doing well, as it wasn’t that bad at work today, but I still have a nine hour shift tomorrow from 1-10 PM, so that’ll probably be a hassle. And tomorrow’s the start of Daylight Savings Time, so everyone’ll lose an hour of sleep. So I’ll probably be grumpy for the next few days. In other news, I plan to do some more reading on Star Wars: Legacy of the Force; Sacrifice this Monday, and it’ll be good, even though it’s written by Karen Traviss. Oh, and I’ll watch the 3rd episode of Season Seven of SWTCW, and it’ll be great, despite the changes I’m sure Disney and Lucasfilm will make from the original draft. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter. Wish me luck, and may God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Monday, March 9, 2020 Addendum.) How are you all doing today? I’m doing well, as I got through my nine-hour shift last night, as it was remarkably slow, which was a relief. I guess people are finally waking up to see how bad Disney has become. Oh, and I’m gonna watch SWTCW: Season Seven’s latest episode soon, as I haven’t watched it, even though it isn’t the same as the original draft from five years ago. I just hope the rest of the Bad Batch Arc isn’t changed, as I liked it better as before. And I’ve managed to write about 1,100 words so far today, and I still have eight hours left in the day. In other news, I have school tomorrow, and have to get back into the swing of my typical routine, so I’ll have less time to write for a while. I’ll also need to charge my laptop now, as it’s low on power, and I’ll need it for school tomorrow. Well, I think I’ve spent enough time rambling, as I need to rest for a little while. Have a blessed day, everyone!

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Within the Halm Sector**

**In the Katana Fleet’s System**

**Onboard the _Katana_Flagship**

"Guys, we got an incoming Imperial Star Destroyer and it's preparing to launch fighters and gunships." Adrina warned the two New Republic leaders, "but I have an idea. They'll be vulnerable the moment their hangar's shields come down. I say we ram another Dreadnaught into their exposed underside, and blow it to kingdom come before their reinforcements arrive."

"_That's an excellent idea, Adrina_," Cham replied, "_We'll provide you with what support we can spare._"

Closing the holochannel, she turned to her captain, who was already interfaced to the Katana Flagship's systems to try to find a Dreadnaught for the strategy.

Seconds later, Echo’s eyes shot wide open, and he satisfyingly grinned, “Found two dreadnaughts that can fit the bill. One’s weapon and shield systems are all that are up and running, but the other’s engines are functioning at about 90% capacity.”

Adrina eagerly smirked. "Then we'll thin their starfighter ranks a bit further, and deal with another Star Destroyer. Oh, this is becoming a happy day for raining down destruction on those Imps."

"Let's focus less on your penchant for destruction, and more on getting the job done so we survive the crime syndicates on the way, let alone the court-martial by the New Republic if make it that far."

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Anya Kuru_**

“They think they can fool us with such a rudimentary tactic.” Aaron quietly scoffed. The moment his teams intercepted the powering up of two unmanned Dreadnaughts, he foresaw how the enemy would plan to destroy him and cripple his flotilla in one fell swoop.

Before he could bark orders to counter the strategy, his sensors officer reported, "Captain, we've got about three dozen signatures exiting hyperspace at Sector O-9! They're not any of ours, nor do they belong to the New Republic or Black Sun."

“Then whose are they?” Aaron quickly demanded.

“Data’s coming through now, Sir. It looks like a mismatch of old Confederate and GAR capital ships and frigates that were supposed to have been reported missing in action or decommissioned.”

“Sir, we’re reading that the New Republic is leading one of their stolen Star Destroyer against us. Looks like their ship, the _Tislera’s Memory_, is trying to take us out.”

S_o the Jedi have more tricks up their robes than I first thought. I may have underestimated them._Aaron mused before he observed the tactical screen, and knew what he had to do to salvage this mission. He saw the wide variety of capital ships, four of each Acclamators and Venators, _Munificent_-class star frigates, _Lucrehulk_-class battleships, and twenty-two frigates and escort cruisers from both pre-Imperial militaries.

Fully aware that the _Bloodfin_needed an additional hour of time before its systems were fully restored, Aaron ordered his bridge crew, “Call off the attack, and order all units to regroup towards Point 0.1 before reaching out to Moff Mors and Grand Moff Trachta. We need a new strategy if we’re going to survive this escalating battle.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Chalk’s Lethality_**

“How the _kark_did Zann make it here with over six hours to spare?!” Nick swore at Echo.

"_I've triangulated their trajectory, and he used a little-known route that connects Hypori to much of the Mid Rim. If I had to guess, he fixed up the production facilities for his own use._" Echo suggested. "_But what I don't get is how he saw through my false transmissions. I cross-referenced every transmission, and-_“

“Forget about the explanations for now, Trooper. We can worry about how he fooled us all later! Send out a transmission to Generals Skywalker and Kota, and let them know that the situation’s rapidly deteriorating. At this rate, we’ll see ourselves in a four-way brawl if Xizor shows up ahead of schedule.”

“Sir, the lead Venator is sending an open transmission across the system.” A communications officer reported.

"Put it through. Let's see what the enemy's first move is." Nick ordered before the image of both Cham and a young white-haired man appeared, a cold smile on his face as he spoke with an upper Anaxian accent.

“_Well, well, this is a surprise. My agent warned me that the New Republic leading this recovery operation on the Katana Fleet was, for once, way ahead of the game, but he never guessed the Imperials would act so quickly, or that he’d be captured and chained like a common beast when his true loyalties were uncovered. And he certainly didn’t know that _the_legendary Nick Rostu and Cham Ssyndulla would be leading the Jedi’s recovery efforts._”

“_But it seems that my agent was captured before he could finish his work. I will say this to Echo: if you’re listening to this transmission, you are certainly way smarter than the average clone._”

"_Enough, criminal!_" Cham spat. "_You cannot hope to steal even one of these cruisers!_"

"_And I suppose both yours and the Imperials' inevitable reinforcements will save the day, Or, you're waiting for the competition in that Black Sun Overlord, that pompous Falleen Xizor, to give me such a defeat that'll humiliate me, am I right?_"

“What do you want, Zann. Are you just gonna stand there gloating like an idiot, or are you going to make your demands?” Nick demanded.

“_Yes, you’re right. Time is money, and both are in high demand these days. You know what I want: the rest of the Katana Fleet that you haven’t gotten your hands on, and my best agent returned to me, alive and well. Oh, and while I’m holding all the cards, I want your capital ships too. Fulfill all of these demands, and I’ll let you all fly away to fight another day._”

“_You must be smoking some pretty heavy chemicals if you think we’re going to just give into the demands of an upstart crime boss._” Echo spitefully replied. “_We’re going to beat you, Zann, and nothing you say or do will drive us out of this system until the job’s done._”

“_Hah! That’s pretty funny, coming from the man who helped me find this prize to begin with._” Tyber reminded the ARC Trooper deserter. “_But none of us have time for this. I hope you have no regrets, because this system will soon be your graves. Farewell._”

After Tyber closed the transmission, Nick asked Echo, “Urai Fen is locked up tight and can’t get away, right?”

“_Don’t worry. I’ve got the Talortai’s body flooded with more than enough sedatives to keep him in a coma for at least a week, and he’s chained up better than a Rancor. He won’t be getting out at all.”_

“Good. You think Tech’s virus can do a better job on this fleet than on Harcourt’s?” Cham quickly interjected.

“Yes, Sir. I don’t know how upgraded their repurposed GAR ships are, but their CIS ships are still using the same data wavelengths from the last war. I think it’ll work very well, and they’ll never see what’s coming.” Echo promised.

“Then stop boasting, and get to work before they launch their fighters on us!” Cham snapped.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Inquisitor_**

** **

**20 Hours From The Halm Sector **

"This is a completely unforeseen development, Captain." Trachta simply said after Aaron finished warning him.

"_What can we do to stop them? I've only got four Star Destroyers and their escort craft in my fleet, and we can't hope to beat this syndicate in a straight up fight against this many enemies._" Delian griped.

"Then we'll simply buy their loyalty." Trachta replied, "I've had my eye on this cadet's career over the last four years before he discharged. It was impressive, despite his criminal record."

"_Sir, he's a criminal,_" Aaron protested, "_worse, he's a fugitive of the Empire and is working against our interests. He should be taken into custody and thrown into the pits of Kessel._"

"I would normally agree, but this conflict is growing desperate. The Emperor already has plans to build an alliance with Black Sun. I do not see why we couldn't do the same here, especially if it means securing the rest of the Katana Fleet."

Aaron shook his head, "_With all due respect, sir, he'll betray us eventually._"

"I know. When he does, he goes to Kessel and we confiscate his syndicate's assets. Tyber is bold and ingenious, but his organization is too small to risk us hunting him. He'll play the part. Now, I'll see about securing communication with him."

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Aggressor_**

"That's a generous offer, Grand Moff," Tyber smiled, "a privateer's commission to operate against New Republic shipping. Especially to such a disgraceful Cadet as myself. You must be really concerned about losing the Katana Fleet."

"_We are, and you should be as well,_" the cyborg replied, "_the New Republic does not forget or forgive, and they will hunt you for this._"

"A fair point, but the galaxy's becoming a chaotic place. Will they have the time or need to hunt me down?"

"_Cham Syndulla is commanding the force, yes?_"

"Ah," he conceded, "that man can hold a grudge. So, I assume that this Letter of Marque comes with a pardon?"

"_Wouldn't be much of a commission if it didn't,_" Trachta deadpanned, "_which will be rescinded, your assets confiscated and you and your associates jailed on Kessel should you break the terms of your contract._"

"Tsk tsk, am I so untrustworthy?"

Trachta's glare answered that. "_What's your answer?_"

"Can I think about it?"

"_No time. What's your answer?_"

"Well, it seems I don't have a choice. If I do come work for you, which I assume considering your lofty position in Intelligence, what happens to my Consortium?"

"_Nothing. It will remain as it is so long as its efforts do not interfere with the Empire's or my affairs._"

"I see," Tyber nodded thoughtfully, "and the fleet? Well, what remains of it?"

"_You receive a small portion as a down payment. So, I may assume your answer is yes?_"

Tyber took a moment to think about where this would lead. He'd come here looking for an easy score, not to be caught in the middle of a brawl or draw the attention of hunters like Cham and Trachta. If he rejected his offer, he would have to close down his operations and go dark. That meant revenue and reputation lost, assuming he wasn't found and murdered in his sleep.

On the other hand, working for Intelligence would broaden his reach and make his business untouchable to other enterprises. There was also the obvious benefit of getting some of the cruisers without needing to fight everyone. Besides, it would only be a temporary partnership.

The moment he found his way out with all the valuable assets and secrets he could find, he'd take it.

"My answer is yes, Grand Moff. I assume you have orders for me?"

Delian answered, "_The New Republic has created a computer virus that's wreaked havoc on Captain Harcourt's fleet, and they will eventually use it on you and everyone else contending the fleet._"

"Zann, we have a situation with the fleet!" The Aggressor's XO quickly warned him, "Seven of their droid brains are going haywire with trying to destroy every ship in close proximity, and five others are priming their self-destruct sequences."

"Every Confederate ship we have is infected with this virus?" Zann asked.

"I'm afraid so. It just hit all of their systems at the same time, and we didn't have a chance to activate any of the firewalls. And the New Republic is launching bombers as we speak."

"_We can help purge your systems clean. Captain Harcourt collected data on the virus, and can apply it to your fleet._" Trachta offered.

"I would appreciate any assistance you can offer… preferably before my fleet is put out of commission and you lose your prize."

**One Hour Later **

**Within the Varon System**

**Onboard Varon Orbital Command**

“That man just gave the Empire an entire fleet and army’s worth of reinforcements in the form of a major crime syndicate, never mind a corrupt and merciless commander that can get to places the Imperials can’t?! How could he- what kind of double agent is Trachta to give the Empire such a decisive advantage against us?!” Mon shrieked about the turncoat grand moff after he ended the burst transmission.

“The kind that’s trying to keep his cover alive, Minister.” Kal gruffly reminded the Chandrilian. “At least he warned us about the alliance, and gave us all the data he had so far on the Zann Consortium. If the intel pans out, it’ll be a big help in shutting down a big chuck of their operations. ”

"But still!"

"Mon, don't forget we made an alliance with the Hutts," Garm reminded her.

"Tau did that without consulting anyone. Just like this damn Grand Moff!"

"Minister, what's done is done." Bail replied, "Besides, another criminal syndicate in the wild working against us is more dangerous than one under Trachta. This way, we know what he's up to."

"Something tells me that this "Tyber Zann" is not that stupid." Rahm muttered.

"I agree with Master Kota," Wullf interjected, "which is why we must secure an alliance with the Teutonic Sector, never mind the Chiss Ascendancy. We will need allies in the future."

"Especially allies that are not of dubies origins."

"Pardon the interruption, sirs," an aide interrupted, "but Master Shaper Nagme has requested an audience with us. She says she and her people have completed the terraforming agent that can revitalize a planet's poisoned ecosystem within six months, and she wishes a planet to test it on."

“How did she create it so fast?” K’Kruhk wondered, while Tholme looked thoughtful as he had an idea.

“Tell her she can have one in two days. It’ll give her time to recheck her work for any potential errors. That should be enough time to get General Skywalker up to speed on a new mission.” 

“_What mission could be more important than recovering the Katana Fleet? They’ve still got one hundred and thirty dreadnaughts to save, and I’m still forty-eight hours away from helping them._” Rahm questioned from his flagship as his fleet traveled to try and help the efforts.

"The Outer Rim world of Honoghr," Tholme answered suddenly, drawing all eyes to him, "it suffered ecological devastation thanks to a Separatist Bioweapon. Its inhabitants, the Noghri, became personal assassins in service to Darth Vader and Grand Admiral Thrawn. If we send Skywalker there with the means to restore their world, we will secure us a race of covert killers."

"An excellent idea, Master Tholme," Bail nodded, "we should inform him of his next mission."

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Remember Raxus_**

** **

**In Hyperspace**

**Three Hours From the Katana Fleet**

“I can’t believe I forgot about the Noghri!” Anakin face palmed his helmet after Tholme and the rest of NR High Command briefed him on the next mission.

“Sir, you actually tamed an entire planet of warriors… but then forced them into indentured servitude?” Rex disbelievingly asked.

"That last part was the Emperor's idea, Rex, and I knew it would backfire against him somehow, someday. I just never imagined that they'd find out and kill Thrawn over it, let alone serve Leia for over three decades as bodyguards."

"_And you can go to convince them to ally with us, in exchange for revitalizing the world through Vong biotechnology_." Tholme asked.

"That shouldn't be too hard. They'll recognize me by smell. And I can keep my promise to them."

"What would you do after that, sir?" Rex asked, "Or perhaps more accurately, what will we do with them?"

"_They were assassins and bodyguards in Tau's timeline,_" Tholme smirked, "_I don't see why they couldn't be here. I've read the reports. One in particular named Khabarakh managed to infiltrate a wookiee city undetected and even proved strong enough to fight his way off._"

"That all sounds fascinating, but let's focus on getting the Katana Fleet before we start patting ourselves on the back for the next mission." Anakin said, "We can plan this out once the Fleet is ours."

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**1305 Hours**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

**Inside the Library**

“You want me to come with you to the dinner?” Ahsoka repeated Benjen’s request in utter surprise, with Tau sharing a baffled look of his own.

“Yeah. I think it’ll be a good experience for the two of you newlyweds. It’ll have great food, excellent company, and a chance for you two to experience every day comforts leaders rarely get to enjoy, especially people of your unique backgrounds.” Benjen confirmed before he grimaced, “And, Pro Consul Carrick told me that the rest of their delegation knows of your impending parenthood, so Tau not bringing his pregnant wife would be considered rude by our standards.”

"Who told them?" Tau asked, a note of irritability in his voice.

Ventis sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "You are not exactly subtle, Master, and these people are married and have children of their own, and Master Molay is not an idiot. He would have sensed the babies' presence as soon as Ahsoka was in his vicinity."

"Indeed." Benjen nodded, "all I did was just confirmed it after Elisheva contacted them to complain about your friend Butch. She used rather colorful language to try and get them to kill or banish your hound, and it accidentally came out through her rant."

"So now the entire high command of your sector knows about our expecting twins?" Ahsoka shakily whispered, before steadily resolving, "I'm going to kill Elisheva for blurting it out, and then I'm gonna swear your leaders to secrecy. And who even told her about Edaan and Ashla to begin with? Was it Ventis, or his kids?"

"I will not answer that question," Benjen calmly answered, "nor are you going to make demands of the Council. If you wanted to keep your pregnancy secret you should have stayed home. And if you are so worried about the Empire finding out, don't be. None of the council will betray your trust."

"How much do they know about me specifically?" Tau asked, "Considering that's the point of the dinner?"

"I don't know yet. If I had to guess, Molay sensed you lying through your teeth when you called yourself Palpatine's son. But when he finds out the truth, he'll understand. The others might be a bit harder to convince but they trust Molay's judgment."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to trust in their discretion for that one. But that can wait," Ahsoka dismissed Benjen, "my husband and I need to go over his database for more useful intel for our superiors when we get back."

"Very well. Dinner will be served in four hours. Don't be late, and bring your best attire." Benjen exited the room, allowing the two Palpatines to sigh in relief.

"Well, this isn't how I saw the day going." Tau reluctantly admitted, "And you lied about looking through databanks."

"Was I that obvious?"

"I'm your husband, I know when you're lying."

"Ha," she then grinned, "I think you can guess what I want."

"Dear, you're turning into a fiend."

"No, I'm just being pragmatic. Once our kids come along, we won't get many opportunities. Hell, even our duties don't make that easy."

"Yeah but that again? Wasn't our honeymoon enough?"

Ahsoka started laughing, leaving him confused. "What?"

"I'm not talking about sleeping together, Tau. I just want a few hours to relax and meditate."

"Huh," Tau mused, "I really couldn't tell. I've seen that grin before when you want to get under covers."

"Well…" she stroked his arm, "I wouldn't mind a little of that after dinner. I just want to use the time we have as best we can before the twins are born."

Her hand went instinctively for her womb, and Tau did the same. "I know. It's hard to imagine that things would end up like this. You wanna know something? There are times that I just want to lose myself in you forever and forget about the galaxy. Just like on Varon."

"Maybe someday, husband. But not today."

**Meanwhile, In Deep Space**

**Near Ord Cestus**

“Vlad’s been elected what now?!” Shoore shouted after hearing the report from his surrogate brother, Rosti Tey, one of his top agents still embedded within the Knights of Olpaka.

"_You heard me, Shoore. Karamazov's just been elected by the Grand Council as the Supreme Commander of the entire army, and is planning a major offensive within the next four months. Looks like you were right about his newfound powers. Well, that, or the entire Grand Council's lost a massive chunk of their collective sanity._"

“If only the second option was possible.” Shoore lamented, before advising his friend, “You sure you and the others don’t want to join us in our merry company? It’s like a crazy family, but way safer than staying in the company of that monstrosity.”

“_It’s tempting, brother, very tempting. But it isn’t the right place for all of us right now. We can do more good for you and the others by acting as your eyes and ears in the Vlad’s army._”

“Then keep a tight vigil against his spies. No telling what tricks that Force Vampire has up his sleeve now. Good luck, my brother.” The two family members bade farewell before Sarcev walked up to him.

  
“So, what do we do, Commander? I still have my previous contract to take care of, and it’ll take at least another month.”

“But you’re certain the Jedi will come here to seek out the Empire? Given the purge they’ve enacted against their order, such a course of action would be most unwise.” Medrid inquired.

"He's looking for his wife and unborn daughter in the hands of a Chaos cult, and he'll take any risk to save them from his demented half-brother, so I'd say that the odds of that happening are high."

“Then the course is set. You’ll stay on Ord Cestus for the next eight standard weeks, and await the Jedi’s arrival. He will maintain his force there as a listening post for us, and to acquire work for us throughout the adjacent sectors.” Shoore ordered his subordinate.

“Thank you, Commander.” Sarcev gratefully said. “I’ll head to the planet within the day’s end, and begin lining up jobs for all of you. Don’t get yourselves killed while I’m stuck on the ground.”

“Was that your attempt at a joke?” Vivian jested before the rest of the commanders laughed at the sad attempts of humor.

**Two Hours Later **

**Within the Katana Fleet System**

**Onboard the** ** _Aggressor_ **

“Status report.” Tyber ordered his ship’s captain.

“We’ve lost the _Defiler_and _Deriard_from another batch of suicide runs, but we’re closing in on another twelve dreadnaughts that the Jedi haven’t been able to reactivate.” The Duros answered.

Over the course of the last five hours, the Zann Consortium and its new patrons, with the help of the latter's reinforced fleet under the disgraced Moff Mors, had managed to capture forty-five of the Katana Fleet's dreadnaughts. The tradeoff was losing five of their capital ships to ramming runs from repurposed Dreadnaughts. Another three were knocked out of commission for the duration of the battle.

Still, they were steadily pushing the New Republic fleet back, and were quickly gaining a substantial portion of the enemy’s prize for the Empire’s usage.

“Good. Inform me of any changing developments, or when we manage to find the Katana Flagship. We find that, we can assure our shared victory with the Empire.”

“That’s if we survive the confrontation with Black Sun and the reinforcements the Jedi have coming our way.” The XO warned her commander.

“We’ll force Black Sun to the bargaining table, and deal with the Jedi when the time comes. For now, let’s focus on the battle at hand.” Tyber advised the woman before returning his attention to the tactical screens, and saw the New Republic fall back while he continued to search for the Katana Flagship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that’s the perfect place to end the chapter! So, what did you all think of this introduction to the Zann Consortium, and their unholy alliance with the Empire? It’ll certainly make the New Republic’s recovery mission a lot more difficult. I just hope that Squasher and JSailer like it, as it was a spontaneous decision of mine. And I plan to include the Noghri in my story soon, because if they can win their allegiance and save their world, then they’ll become a valuable asset to the New Republic’s war effort. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Tuesday, March 10, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights through the mail, and I can’t wait to read that after I finish Star Wars: Legacy of the Force. But I must let you know that I’ll be busy the next seven days with homework, and I’ll have to work this Saturday and Sunday, so I’ll have my hands full for a while. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer. Oh, and they already have a bit on their plate, so I don’t expect this chapter to be published for a while. Have a blessed night, everyone. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	20. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Missionund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this cool day of Monday, March 16, 2020? I’m doing well, but a bit stressed out from the Coronavirus wreaking havoc across the world, and the changes being made to school and work due to it. For the time being, my school will be switching to online teaching, so I’ll be using my laptop much more often. And my work will have to cut its hours shorter from the virus, and implementing new sanitation protocols, so it’ll be very different there for the virus’s duration. Needless to say, it’ll be a very chaotic few weeks to a couple months. In other news, I’ve finished Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice, and decided to focus on Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights, and I’ve already read about 200 pages of it. It’s a very good read so far. So, when we last left off in the story, the New Republic was losing ground under the combined assault of the Galactic Empire and its new privateer, the Zann Consortium. I gotta say, I didn’t think that Squasher and JSailer would go for it, but I’m glad they did. Well, enough talk on my part. I’d better get started on the chapter. Wish me luck, and may God be with us all in these scary times. Oh, and, just as a heads-up, I watched SWTCW: Unfinished Business, and won’t be implementing the changes to Echo and Clone Force 99. Sorry, but it’ll rewrite a lot of my story, and I don’t want to change it too much. Hope you understand.
> 
> (Tuesday, March 17, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing okay, but I got news today that has me a little depressed, as my movie theater is shutting down for now due to the Coronavirus spreading. And I have my online classes to worry about every Tuesday and Thursday, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. In the meantime, I’m watching Drake & Josh while I write, and it’s just as funny as I remember. I love these old-generation shows. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as it’s coming along, if a little slow today.
> 
> (8:57 PM Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, if a bit tired and depressed. I’m tired from my three-mile walk on the treadmill, but depressed because my help center is no longer taking donations due to the Coronavirus, so now all I have left to worry about is schoolwork. At least I have time to work on my paper and story. Unfortunately, I have to buy a new laptop tomorrow for school, as my current one is seven years old, and is unable to keep up with the software for my online classes. Well, I already have about 3,500 words done so far, so I should be done with it by Thursday, at the latest. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I want to reach 4k before the night’s over. Wish me luck.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Onboard the Katana Flagship**

“Are you sure you want to do this, Sir?” Echo protested. “General Skywalker and his fleet could still turn this battle around once they make it, and I made some calls to procure us additional reinforcements.”

“_Oh, for- I’m sick and tired of your underhanded dealings, Clone! What did you do this time, you _schutta_?!_” Cham growled out.

"A few trusted anti-Imperial privateers and self-styled fleets in the surrounding sectors. I didn't give away the operation, but just implied that there'd be a generous salvage opportunity for them if they helped me, and that the competition was fierce for this prize." Echo clarified.

"_You… you invited pirates to this battle?_"

"Not pirates, sir. Mercenaries. If we give them a portion of the bounty, they will fight for us… and to be honest, I don't think we can win against both fleets on our own. With them at our side though, we might just have a chance."

“_Echo, I like your initiative, but for _kriffing’_s sake, you’ve gotta stop taking these decisions into your own hands!_” Nick reprimanded the bounty hunter, before Adrina rushed up to warn her captain,

"Boss," Adrina reported, "we've got a problem! Urai's broken loose, and is fighting his way to the hangar bay."

“How’d he wake up in the first place?! He was supposed to have been dosed with enough sedatives to fall into a coma!” Echo exclaimed while Cham shot a borderline murderous look directed at him.

“Yeah, but we didn’t expect him to be a Force-Sensitive, or have a redundant nervous system. But the scans indicate that he’s still a bit delirious. I think he’s trying to find a fighter to steal.”

Echo sighed. "We don't have the time or people to deal with him, not with the battle raging across the system. And it'll still take time for him to remove the toxins from his body's system. We let him go for now."

Everyone looked on at shock from him, but Adrina came to first, and pulled out a comlink to relay Echo’s orders to the _Remember Domino_’s crew.

While the woman did so, the flagship’s sensors flared off, and Echo reported, “The dreadnaught’s picked up multiple signatures barreling out of hyperspace, and they’re transmitting on the frequency I’ve provided for them. It’s our reinforcements!”

“_Who did you call for help, Echo?_” Cham scathingly asked the ARC Trooper.

“Just four trusted allies of mine. A certain former Judicial Forces officer, a couple ex-Trade Defense Force captains with incorruptible characters, and a pirate known for his exploits against the Trade Federation in the years leading up to the Clone War.”

Less than a minute later, about six-dozen frigates and corvettes of various designs appeared; From Dreadnaughts, _Arquitens_-class light cruisers, to _Carrack_-class Light Cruisers and Corellian corvettes, two old Trade Defense Force capital ships. Even a handful of salvaged Sabaoth Destroyers and two captured _Lucrehulk_-class battleships made up the assault.

“General, I’d advise you to open a line to these commanders before they charge head first into the fray. We’ll need to establish a clear chain of command for this navy, and you and Rostu need to take command immediately.” Echo counseled the Twi’lek general.

“_Fine. But there_ will _be a reckoning after this battle for your unilateral call for help._” Cham swore.

**Meanwhile,** **Onboard the _Tislera’s Memory_**

“_Gotta give Echo credit for his initiative. We were in a desperate situation, and we’ve already lost about fifty dreadnaughts to the Empire._” Nick ruefully acknowledged.

Ignoring the Korun's well-intentioned attempts to cool Cham's anger, the New Republic general was astonished by two of the four holograms coming into focus. One was the Human Zozridor Slayke, a revered Judicial Force Captain-turned leader of the Sons and Daughters of Freedom.

The other was the Feeorin Pirate Lord Nym. Both were legendary Republic-affiliated leaders within the Outer Rim during the Clone War before the Empire made them fugitives once again.

The other two figures were Neimoidians with the uniform and rank plaque of captains within the Trade Defense Force, which neither Cham nor Nick recognized.

Echo took the initiative in getting the introductions out of the way by beginning, “Everyone, I assume you’ve all now figured out why I called you here. We’re going to hijack the rest Katana Fleet before the Empire steals any more dreadnaughts.”

“_No wonder you needed our help, Echo. Your New Republic needs some hands well versed in shipjacking and naval combat to even the score against the Zann Consortium and their new masters._” Slayke jokingly chastised the cyborg.

Looking at Cham, he greeted him, “_I’m glad to finally meet you, General Syndulla. Your work on freeing your homeworld from the Separatists was an inspiration throughout my fleet. It’ll be my honor to place my forces directly under your command for the duration of the mission._”

“_Speak for yourself, Captain. This is just a temporary alliance for mutual gain, as far as I’m concerned. Still wish I was in my _Havoc_._” Nyn scoffed while turning to look at the Neimoidians, and growled, “_But I’m not going to work with a bunch of ex-TDF stooges!_”

“_Get with the times, Nym. My sister and I lost everything when the Clone War ended with Trade Federation being absorbed into the Empire. Now we just want a chance to strike back against them for all the pain they’ve brought our people._” The older-looking Neimoidian, Blox Hatha, scathingly reminded the pirate captain.

Cham quickly broke off the inevitable argument. “Enough. This is no time to settle old scores, not with such a vital prize slipping away from our grasp. We need to work together, and when we drive the Imperials back, you’ll each get a fair cut of the fleet as a down payment for your services. We’ll work with High Command on getting you your marques as privateers for us once the battle’s over.”

“For now, we need to get started, and recover what ships we can before the Empire strikes back.” Cham’s further orders were cut off when Isval alerted him.

“Cham, Rex is sending us a burst transmission. Skywalker’s fleet is less than five minutes away, and they’re requesting a layout of the tactical situation.”

“And I’m sure Skywalker’s in his starfighter, rearing for action against these enemies.” Cham amusingly shook his head at Anakin’s love of naval combat, before ordering his trusted second-in-command, “Then move with all haste, and transmit to them the coordinates for the next batch of Dreadnaughts the Empire’s closing in on. We’ll need them to turn the tide of this battle fully in our favor.”

_And I need to warn Belkor to slow down the Dreadnaughts’ reactivation._ Cham reminded himself before preparing to send a burst transmission to the Imperial colonel.

**Seven Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Remembers Raxus_**

**Within Anakin’s TIE Advanced x1**

“Slayke’s still alive? I never expected to see that jolly old man again after Praesitlyn!” Anakin laughed before finishing his fighter’s preparations for the imminent battle.

“_Well, you’ll get your chance to see him again soon enough, Sir. After we drive out the Imperials and secure the rest of the Katana Fleet._” Rex reminded his former commanding officer before he cut the transmission from his shuttle. He and a platoon of New Republic Marines were heading to the Katana Fleet’s flagship

Any further banter was cut off when the automated voice in the Recusant Destroyer’s hangar blared, “_Hangar doors open. All fighters, launch._”

After the New Republic task force departed hyperspace, the small but lethal flotilla of two Recusant, two Venators, and twelve escort craft launched all their available fighters against the Imperials to divert the battle away from the Katana Fleet.

As Anakin led three squadrons of bombers against the Zann Consortium’s attempts to claim a nearby twelve dreadnaughts, he wished that he had his _Azure Angel II_ back. It was far more customized and lethal than his current stolen starfighter.

Worse, it also reminded him too much of his hated Imperial past. He would make sure to put in a requisition with Procurement before his mission to Honoghr.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer _Perilous_**

“Ma’am. Colonel Dray and his teams are preparing the first ten dreadnaughts for evacuation, and they might have discovered the Katana Flagship through tracing the signals emitting throughout the dreadnaught fleet. But they suspect that it’s in New Republic control.” The Star Destroyer’s captain warned Moff Mors.

"That would be plainly obvious, Captain, given that the enemy has had so many dreadnaughts ramming into our fleets." Delian seethed. She had lost half of her fleet from the enemy's suicide runs. Worse, thanks to Tyber Zann's people intercepting the transmission from Syndulla to Belkor, she had confirmation that Colonel Dray himself was a Ryloth Resistance mole.

  
Still, if her plan worked, the Empire would be purged of another corrupt officer, and they would have complete control over the first of many dreadnaughts for their navy, not for one man’s deluded aspirations for her position. And as an added bonus, she would be well on her way to redeeming herself in the Emperor’s eyes for her failure to hold Ryloth from Cham Syndulla and the New Republic.

She pulled out her comlink, and keyed it to the frequency of Commander Zorr, her most trusted friend in the Imperial Commandos. “It’s time to ferret out the traitor, old friend. Have your teams initiate the purge at once.” 

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruiser _Ductavis_**

“All teams are in position, Moff Mors.” The Clone Commando complied before silently sending a signal through his gauntlet to his teams that had slowly ingratiated themselves into Belkor’s personal command structure. With this done, he quietly walked up to the traitorous Imperial colonel, who was busy giving orders to his lieutenants through his comlink.

"What's wrong with you, Commander?" The Colonel asked after a moment.

“I’m afraid there’s been a change of plans, Dray.”

Before Belkor could even utter a single word, Zorr dropped him with a stunbolt. After cuffing the traitor, Zorr picked up the man's weapons, comlink, and code cylinders, and immediately contacted his teams. "The dragon's head has been severed. Progress report."

One after another, the commando teams reported in, and they had captured every one of Belkor’s officers with no casualties across each of the ten dreadnaughts.

“Good. Looks like Dray’s modifications had them reprogrammed to work under the _Ductavis_’s command only. I’ll have to inform Moff Mors.” Contacting Delian, he informed her, “We have the traitors and their ships secure, but Dray’s rigged the dreadnaughts to work under this ship only. If I had to guess, I’d say that he was gonna use them to try and destroy Syndulla, and then try to convince the Emperor to give him your position.”

“_So he was robbed of all sanity by his treason._” Mors disgustingly spat. “_Have a squad of your men secure the traitors within the ships’ brigs, and then get the dreadnaughts hyperdrives online to withdraw to Naboo so the garrison there can secure the prisoners and the cargo. We have a rapidly escalating situation with the New Republic._”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Chalk’s Lethality_**

“Sir, we’ve got multiple signatures coming in from Sector Eight. Looks like Black Sun found a shortcut of their own.” A sensors officer warned Nick.

"Well, we figured they'd shave some time off their route." Nick reluctantly mused, before turning to observe the large Black Sun fleet arrive. There, he saw five _Arquitens_-class light cruisers, ten _Interceptor_-class frigates, ten AEG-77 Vigos and _Conqueror_-class assault ships, thirty Gozanti Cruisers with fighter racks attached, twenty IPV-1 System Patrol ships, along with two dozen bulk freighters, and the Black Sun _Lucrehulk_-class battleship _Fortressa_ serving as Xizor's flagship.

_At least Ahsoka’s friends got the fleet configuration right. _Nick mused before calling up his fellow fleet commanders.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Lucrehulk_-class Battleship _Fortressa_**

“Well, I didn’t think there’d be a three-way war raging for the Katana Fleet.” Xizor, the latest Underlord of the Black Sun crime syndicate, calmly mused while speaking with his subordinates.

“_What’s the plan, boss? I hate to give up a score this big, but I don’t think we can win against the New Republic, Empire, and their underworld allies._” Trace Martez skeptically said.

“We are _not_ giving up, Captain Martez.” Xizor sternly told the human captain. “We are going to get away with as much of the prize as we can, and secure our place in the galaxy for centuries to come.”

“_Pardon the interruption, Underlord, but we are receiving a transmission from the Imperial Star Destroyer _Perilous_. The caller is identified as Moff Delian Mors. They’re reporting about a potentially lucrative partnership with the Empire._” The younger Falleen Xist reported to his leader.

“Really?” Xizor mused, before ordering the Vigo. “Put it through.”

"Yes, my lord." The hologram of the image came through to reveal the face of the disgraced Moff of the planet Ryloth, and he politely greeted the tanned-skinned woman, "Ah, Moff Mors. Your reputation precedes you."

Mors glared at him, but kept her tone even. "My superior will be on the line momentarily to discuss the finer points of an alliance against the New Republic and their Hutt partners."

“Really?” Xizor mused, while Trace quietly dismissed herself from the bridge.

Just then, the transmission came through from Grand Moff Trachta and Tyber Zann, with the cyborg leader greeting the Black Sun leader, “_Prince Xizor. I see that the chance to seize the Katana Fleet was one that you also could not ignore._”

_Well, this should be an interesting sales pitch._ Xizor mused after seeing one of his most bold and upstart rivals in the holocall.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Vermund**

**1605 Hours **

“If Xizor, Tyber Zann and the Trachta, three of the most dangerous individuals and their forces in the entire galaxy, are all in the same system, then why would you call us and put yourselves in even greater danger?!” Tau exclaimed to the Martez sisters before Ahsoka soothingly calmed him down.

“_Sorry, but_ _we don’t have the NR’s private comm system._” Rafa rebutted. “_And you need to warn your government about this deal, and take them down before they can hurt anyone else. Let alone steal the dreadnaughts._”

“We’ll do that right away.” Ahsoka promised. “But first, you need to get yourselves and your crew to safety. I’m gonna give you General Syndulla’s frequency so you can make it to NR territory.”

“_Thanks. We owe you big time, Ahsoka!_” Trace thanked her friend before Ahsoka cut the transmission, allowing the Togruta to get to work on carrying out her promise to her friends.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Tislera’s Memory_**

“All right. I have their frequency. Don’t worry, Ahsoka, we’ll get your friends safe to our territory. Thanks to Echo’s contacts, we finally have the numbers to go head to head with _le bâtard_.” Cham promised, even though it pained him to admit the last part.

“_Just remember that when it’s time for his court-martial, and try not to lose more people or ships than we can afford._” Ahsoka reminded him. “_Meanwhile, I need to get ready for an important diplomatic meeting. May God and the Force be with you, General._”

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Fortressa_**

"You and your privateer have certainly made us a generous offer, Grand Moff." Xizor mused after hearing the proposition given to him.

In exchange for sharing their weaponry, safe houses and resources with the Empire for their war against the New Republic, the Emperor promised to give Black Sun many legitimate military contracts. This included their elite operatives training the Imperial Intelligence Division specializing in infiltration. They would also be given the means to expand their operations into Hutt Space and the Mandalore Sector to throw the dangerous regions into disarray for an eventual Imperial takeover.

The added bonuses of the defense against a New Republic computer virus, along with a fraction of the Katana Fleet as a down payment, were two excellent incentives for officially allying with the Empire.

“I can see why the Emperor reached out to us. You are, quite frankly, losing the war against the New Republic, and need experienced and unconventional minds to level the playing field against them and their growing number of allies.”

“_Yes. Tactfully put, Xizor. So are you in, or not?_” Tyber gruffly asked.

“You make it seem like I have a choice, Zann.” Xizor chuckled. “I might be a criminal, but I’m a pragmatist through and through. If the New Republic and the Jedi win the war, they won’t be so lenient on those who are uninhibited by morality and regulations as in years past. So yes, we have a deal. Black Sun will be your allies in this war.”

“_Excellent._” Trachta simply said, before the _Fortressa’s_ alarms went off, and several bridge consoles exploded moments later before an officer alerted him,

“Underlord, the system’s been infected by a computer virus! It looks like it’s trying to spread to the reactor core, but we’ll have it contained before it gets anywhere near there.”

With the first shades of crimson red highlighting his rage, Xizor growled out, "You said that the New Republic's virus wouldn't infect my fleet's systems, Trachta! What in the blazes happened?!"

“_I think I can answer that, Underlord._” Xist began. “_The_ Alexi Garyn _is advancing ahead of the battlefield. But my teams intercepted a coded transmission originating out of the system. We’re trying to trace it now. But I thought something about the ship’s captain name rang a few warning bells in my head, so I ran a background check of her in all our databases. The Trace sisters hid their true identities well, but we found them. They did some work with the ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano in the Clone War just before the Siege of Mandalore, and ran afoul of the Pykes a year before they joined up with you._”

“I see.” Xizor coldly said. “Excellent work, Xist. You’ll be suitably rewarded for uncovering this breach in security.”

“Trachta, Zann, until my ships are back to full capacity, I must humbly ask either of you to divert up to two squadrons to intercept the _Alexi Garyn_. I shall personally hail the ship, for I want to see how their resistance crumbles once we show them our combined might.”

“_I can do that. I like seeing my enemies and their plans fall apart at the seams_.” Tyber smirked.

**Meanwhile, On Serocco**

**Deep Within the Catacombs**

**Within Chaos Command Central**

_How did that Sith and his Imperial dogs track me all the way back to base so damned fast?!_ Anguis fretted while his Stereb acolytes were quickly sniped by precision shots from both Galactic Marines and Imperial Royal Guards, while Colonel Moch and Bahl’al led the charge against the Chaos forces with two-dozen Z-X3 battle droids and a company of Stormtroopers.

Everywhere he turned, he saw Imperials and the vast majority of their Stereb allies pouring into every tunnel, and the combined force was utterly obliterating the Chaos forces that had been thrown into disarray.

_"Come on, you dimwits!" he roared to his cultists, "Don't just stand there like statues! Fight back! Give back to the glory of Khorne! He cares not from where the blood flows!"_

Slowly, he began the metamorphosis process as his voice began to deepen in a feral manner. "Kill or be killed, it matters not. In battle, we all honor the blood god!"

With this final declaration, his body formed into an adolescent Krayt Dragon. As the final scale and fang grew in place, he let out a roar that echoed loudly throughout the catacombs.

**Meanwhile, on Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“I have to say, I’m surprised you didn’t get invited with Tau and the others to the state dinner, even if it was an informal meeting.” Elias confided to Eltariel.

“Why should I have been invited? Your uncle told me the two Pro Consuls likely wanted to discuss Tau’s lineage securely, and I won’t have any bearing on that meeting. Besides, this is a meeting among the Jedi and their cousins, so I would be out of place.” Eltariel shrugged.

"You think they know about the twins?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. It's obvious to anyone who's been around expecting mothers." Eltariel answered with a shrug, "If you ask me, despite their wish to keep it secret, they've done nothing to keep it so."

"I mean, would you really want to if you were with twins?"

"I suppose not," Eltariel hesitated, "I have something to ask of you."

“Shoot away.”

“You said that you would help me in my quest to save Talion and all of Sauron’s slaves, yes?” After seeing him nod, she took a deep breath, and continued, “If I were to ask you to help me in my quest by accompanying me, would you do it?”

“Of course.” Elias simply answered, the sheer honesty in his voice nearly knocking the breath out of the Elf.

“Why? It would take you away from your family, and it could very well kill you!”

“I made a promise to you when you needed me most, and I always keep my promises. Besides, if we need help, we can always ask some of my family to assist us.”

“But it is not their fight!” Eltariel protested.

“Maybe not.” Elias acknowledged. “But in the short time I’ve gotten to know my family, I’ve seen them risk life and limb to look after each other and the innocent. And Uncle Benjen is already going to try and teach Gandalf his art of Hamon, so I can see him and some of his followers establish a long-lasting presence on Arda.”

He shot her an odd look. "Ellie, tell me the truth. Why are you so insistent on me staying behind, if you asked for my help in the first place?"

“Because I don’t want to lose anyone else that I care about to Sauron’s evil! I already lost my sister and most of my family, and I couldn’t bear it if I lost you too!”

She then started to silently shake as she cried her heart out. Elias, who hated seeing her so broken and miserable, walked up to her to gently wrap his arms around her and said, “It’s all right. You’re not going to lose me. And you’re not going to carry this burden on your own. If you’ll allow me, I’ll help you bear this weight in saving Talion and the others.”

“And if it crushes both of us? What then?”

“Hey. Neither one of us is gonna die from this war. If God wills it, we’ll live to see our lives full of peace and fulfillment.”

“You believe in Him?” Eltariel whispered.

“Hey, I saw my father get cleaned of Chaos when Daniel prayed to Him, and we’ve got supernatural threats endangering the entire galaxy. I’d say we’ve got ample proof that there’s a creator in this messed-up universe.” Elias chuckled before Eltariel giggled alongside him.

“Yes, I do suppose it’s pretty obvious when one looks at it like that.” She acknowledged.

Before long, she found herself getting lost in his gentle and entrancing smile and his big brown eyes, and she knew from his gaze that he felt the same about her. Hands moving to hold the other’s face, their faces moved closer, until their lips were millimeters apart before Eltariel abruptly separated.

Before Elias could ask what he did wrong, the door opened to reveal Celeste. “Sorry to interrupt whatever was going on in here, but Benjen wanted you two to know that the Proconsuls wanted you both to come with him and Tau to the dinner. Apparently, they want to know more about Eltariel’s world and its people, and compare notes on what supernatural threats endanger these worlds. And they wanted to hear about Elias and his time in the Lothal PSF.”

“What? The data files we gave them weren’t enough?” Eltariel rhetorically asked.

"They are, but they want to hear a first-hand account and Carrick just wants to have dinner with all of you.." Celeste clarified, "We leave in less than an hour, so you'd two lovebirds better get prepared."

Groaning at the accursed word, Eltariel said, “Benjen told them, didn’t he?”

"I doubt it. If anything, I bet it's my father who can't keep his mouth shut." Elias snarked.

"Remind me to kill him when we're there, Elias."

"Get in line. I'm gonna have first crack at him."

"Oh no you won't." Celeste interjected. "It's just a friendly dinner… with some of the most powerful men in the sector. We really shouldn't be making such a fuss about this."

"Let's just get ready, and get this dinner over with." Elias resolved before he asked, "Wait. What am I supposed to wear?"

**Meanwhile, Within the Halm Sector **

**Onboard the _Alexi Garyn_**

“Slayke, remind me to thank you and the clone responsible for this chance at a better life when we finish this mad battle.” Trace told the two men as her sister fired at a V-Wing that strayed too close for her liking. The Freedom’s Sons had provided enough cover fire for them to retreat to their controlled region of the system and prepare to assist the New Republic in their recovery efforts.

“_I’ll hold you to that, little lady. I’d hate for this rescue to turn sour._” Slayke jovially laughed from his flagship, the _Plooriod Bodkin_, before getting back to business. “_My forces have closed in on another six Dreadnaughts in Sector Three. Lucky for us, they’re not in bad shape, so we’ll have them operational within the hour. If you and your crew could help us secure them, we’ll be in your debt._”

“Don’t give Trace any more ideas. We’ll be happy with just taking a commission as privateers.” Rafa warned the renegade leader, while Trace only rolled her eyes at her sister’s well-intentioned advice, before agreeing,

“Consider it done, Captain. It certainly beats getting hammered by our former employers.”

“That’s the spirit!” Zozridor enthusiastically chuckled before signing off.

Rafa piped up, “They’re certainly livelier than Black Sun and the Pykes.”

“Let’s just focus on the job, and maybe we can get a new ship out of the deal for being among the New Republic’s first privateers.”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Onboard Varon Orbital Command**

“Echo certainly has plenty of initiative, I’ll give him that.” Garm mused after hearing the report from Ahsoka on his renegade reinforcements. “But at least this gambit didn’t blow up in his face, and he found Captain Slayke and his fleet. Now that he and Nym are here to counterbalance the Empire and Black Sun officially allying against us, we have a chance at winning this battle.”

“What about our other recruitment and procurement missions? Are they prepared to retrieve the missing Jedi and travel to Ganath?” Mon changed the subject.

“All teams are ready, and merely await our word to go ahead with their respective missions, Minister.” Wullf reported.

“Then we ought to have them sent underway. Time is of the essence, and we’re going to need all the help we can get against the evils out there.” Bail ordered.

**Meanwhile, On Sernpidal**

**Within Deluvia Spaceport**

**Inside the SoroSuub Corporation Luxury 5000 Yacht _Love Commander_**

“The gods have smiled upon us today, brothers.” Kars told his brothers. “This ship is fully fueled, and has access to the right codes that can help us get past the Imperial blockade.”

After journeying to a nearby city and sneaking onto a ship to knock out the ship’s crew to devour them later on, they prepared to lift off, and retreat into the shadows to rebuild their strength and strike back against the galaxy when the time was right.

“Then let’s get off this doomed world, and find a place to hide out for a while.” Tupac urged.

“My thoughts, exactly, brother.” Xipil agreed, before the ship took off, and they prepared to slip past the Imperial blockade undetected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! So, what did you think? Did I cover too much at once? Do you think the characters I included were placed into the story well, or just shoehorned in? I hope Squasher and JSailer like it, as I want this chapter to stay mostly intact. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Wednesday, March 18, 2020? I’m doing okay, as I bought the last Dragon Age comic for a while today, and bought a new computer for school work, since my last one is very old, and can’t handle all the tasks for work. And I played a bit of Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, and I got 45 Gamerscore Points today. I hope to finish the game soon. Unfortunately, I have to get started on a school paper tomorrow after my class, and it’ll take up a lot of my time. I’d better get this chapter to my friends for them to look it over. Please pray for everyone affected by the Coronavirus and the pandemonium sweeping the world, and I hope that it ends soon, for everyone’s sakes. May the Force and Iluvatar be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	21. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Missionund Interlude and Katana Fleet Missionund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Friday, March 20, 2020? I’m doing all right, but worried about the affects the Coronavirus is having on the world and the people. I have heard troubling things from friends about its effects on my country, and they are very disconcerting. But I have hope that things will return to normal within a reasonable amount of time. In other news, I’m getting closer to finishing Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, as I finished Sequence Seven last night, and got 90 Gamerscore points for it and a few other achievements. I’ve also been working on my first draft of my paper, and have made good progress on it so far. So, have you all watched the newest SWTCW Season Seven today, because I have, and I’m hopeful that it gets better from here? But I now see that I should have reversed the roles of Trace and Rafa Martez in my story in order to keep them in character. Well, I just finished revising it, and will correct it momentarily. Oh and have you heard that Ahsoka Tano will be included in the second season of The Mandalorian? I hope they do her character justice, as, quite frankly, I’m sick of Lucasfilm and Disney ruining the franchise for their own monetary gains. And I saw the next chapter of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations online a few hours ago, and it was stellar. I look forward to the next one in a month. I certainly didn’t see Amado’s betrayal in such a drastic manner. So, I’d better get started on the chapter, as I have to go to bed in two to three hours. Wish me luck, and May God protect us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Saturday, March 21, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I had a good time with my brother, did a little yard work with my mother, read a good chunk of Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights, and wrote over 1k words today. I still have over two hours before I go to bed, so I can write a bit more. I hope everyone’s okay from the Coronavirus, as my theater is still shut down, and the world is in a pretty bad place right now. I will pray for all those afflicted by this virus, and hope that a solution will present itself soon. Well, I’d better get back to writing the chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Serroco**

**Deep Within the Catacombs**

_Now_ this _is a battle!_ Rahm Mahc mentally proclaimed while bashing in the skulls of two cultists. Ahead, he spotted the shape shifting Krayt Dragon chomping and spitting out one of his battle droids, and the sight of it made the Colonel's blood boil. However, instead of charging it head on as he normally would, he rolled a pair of plasma detonators under its belly.

In the seconds before they blow however, the monster swept its tail with unnatural control at the explosives and sent them detonating away in the air. The shapeshifter hadn't even been facing him, and it'd still reacted!

"Lord Bahl'al!" Mahc commed, "We're gonna need a new strategy to take this thing down! I'm not sure even we have the firepower to just blast him."

"I don't want him blasted; I need him alive to talk!" Bahl'al commed back, "But I have a plan to do that."

"What do you need?"

"Every available soldier we have to hit Anguis with everything you've got. No matter what, keep it distracted."

Mahc acknowledged and quickly commed his men and droids to get into position while he sent a few more disposable assault droids to keep the shifter in place. Within thirty seconds, they were ready and let an avalanche of fire fall. Anguis roared in pain, bunching his carapace to absorb the impacting plasma as it prepared to charge.

Before it could, Bahl'al rolled from the shadows onto its back and began hacking away at its exposed scales. In response, hardened bone sprang from his back and into the dark apprentice's helmet with such force, it shattered the trans-parasteel glass vizor.

"Did you really think I have the limitations of other shapeshifters?!" Anguis cackled, "I will feast on your bones, worshipper of the False Emperor!"

"Burn," Bahl'al snarled as he slammed his fist into the creature's eye. Anguis began to laugh again, even growing gundark arms to throttle the Sith Apprentice, when suddenly it began to scream. Ahead, Bahl'al poured Force Lightning through his fist into the tenderizing flesh, smoke billowing out sickeningly from its warp skull. In another moment, the socket exploded in a sinew of bone and blood.

Mahc directed his men's fire at this weakening point, the entire head of the dragon soon melting under the barrage. Desperately, Anguis tossed, turned and buckled to save itself before tentacles suddenly sprouted from its head. Before Bahl'al could escape, they seized him and started to drag him into its salivating mouth.

Immediately, the Troopers were forced to disengage as Bahl'al was used like a human shield.

"NOW, FEED ME!" Anguis shrieked as he shoved the apprentice into its mouth with the intent to chew him to bloody ribbons.

"As you wish," Mahc heard Bahl'al said as he unleashed a torrent of lightning directly into his jaw. Howling and burning, Anguis threw Bahl'al away from him. The moment he did however, Mahc fired a single rocket into its still open mouth and blew it across the room.

There, smoking in ruin, the great monstrocity slowly reverted back to its original form: a slobbering mass of bloated gray fat and muscle that was only barely humanoid. There, it trembled and quake in pain and fear.

"Pathetic," Mahc cursed.

"I'm going to kill you and present your skulls to Khorne!"

Mahc's response was to kick him squarely in the face. While there wasn't a mouth present, the satisfying crunch was enough for his want to kick his teeth out. After, he quickly cuffed his arms and legs with special binders to block his Force connection. Then he landed another kick at him.

"I need him alive, Mahc," Bahl'al said as he approached.

"After being cooked, burned and blasted, I think a kick to the face is appropriate," Mahc chuckled, "punk deserves to be knocked down a bit."

"Perhaps, but I think the sergeant should have kicked him in all honesty," Bahl'al also aimed a boot at his face, and Anguis cringed away, "this… thing was responsible for his current state as it were."

"I never took you for poetic justice."

"There's much you don't know about me, Colonel. Just as we don't know much about him," he grabbed Anguis' lumpy face, his other hand balling with lightning, "you're not Clawdite or Shi'ido. What are you?"

Mahc got the feeling that the creature was grinning, despite having no facial features to do so. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I will," Bahl'al said nastily, "I'm going to take my time with you. You're going to beg for death."

"Please. There is nothing you could do the freaky Slannashis couldn't come up with."

"Another question to ask, then," he then curled his blazing fist and punched him, the shock knocking him cold, "bag him and tag him. I have more specialized means to put on him."

"With pleasure, sir. Mahc said, before adding "Perhaps it would be a good idea to contact Commadore Thawn and ask him if he or his people encountered this species."

Bahal turned to him, his dark eyes shining through the broken visor with a knowing look, "Great Minds think alike, Colonel. I will do so when we get back to the ship. In the meantime, capture who you can, exterminate the rest. With their leader bound, these cultists should be quick work."

"I was almost expecting you to order a rehabilitation effort."

"Given what I was told about this threat, Colonel, there is no coming back. They sold their souls. Now, they will face the consequences."

"I understand, but what about the Stereb?"

"I have a plan for them, Colonel. Just focus on the battle at hand." Bahl'al explained before turning to his subordinate, "Shield Captain, I'll need a squad of your best Guardsmen to accompany me back to our command center. We need to stabilize the prisoner's condition before he dies from his injuries."

"I will divert Theta Squad to cover your withdrawal, Lord Bahl'al. But respectfully, I would advise you to place him in one of the stasis chambers onboard the Dungeon Ship we requisitioned from the Emperor's personal fleet before treating him. You would not want him running loose in your command center if he awakens while recovering."

"Yes, that is a very good point." Bahl'al considered while hoisting the comatose Anguis on his shoulder. "Very well, we will do it your way."

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Within the Julevian System**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

“The Xipototec have escaped again.” Vader gravely told Kimmund and Sloan while he stared out into space through the Star Destroyer’s bridge.

“How, my Lord? We have tightened our security across every one of Sernpidal’s cities and spaceports to the point that even a bar brawl couldn’t escape our notice. And if they made an attack for a ship, then surely you would have sensed it when they, made thralls of their victims.” Kimmund questioned.

“I believe the answer is in the question, Commander.” Sloan answered. “Perhaps they found a naïve captain that was willing to take them off-world, or they knocked out the ship’s crew in preparation for rebuilding their armies.”

“Either situation is possible, but neither is acceptable, Captain.” Vader reminded the woman before sighing in defeat. “I will warn the Emperor of their escape, and we will consider what options we have.”

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**In the Halm Sector**

**Within the _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruiser _Peremptory_**

“All right, Captain Slayke! That’s the last dreadnaught. All six are ready for hyperspace.” Trace enthusiastically told the privateer.

“_I really gotta hand it to you, kid. When you say you can fix up a dreadnaught in under fifty minutes, you certainly deliver._” Zozridor commended the young woman.

“_What my sister lacks in cynicism and self-defense skills, she more than makes up for in skills with mechanics._” Rafa joked, earning an amused eye roll from the younger Martez, before she hesitantly asked, “_So, we good to get going to the New Republic? This battle is getting a bit too hairy for my liking._”

“Nice try, but there’s no way that you’re taking the easy way out of the job this time, sis. We’re staying until the last dreadnaught is out of here. We owe it to Ahsoka and her husband.” Trace warned Rafa.

“_She’s right. Look at it this way, Captain Martez: If you can’t handle a major offensive against the Empire and its criminal stooges, then how are you going to handle being a privateer for the New Republic? Consider this a test for when you take on missions on your own._” Slayke reasoned

Rafa did a double take. “_Wait. Ahsoka Tano is_ married?! _To the Emperor’s_ son_?!_ _When in the blazes did that happen, and why didn’t you tell me?!_”

“Because we were working for Black Sun, and I didn’t want Xizor to find out?” Trace nervously chuckled before begging both captains, “Could you keep that a secret, please? I kinda promised them I wouldn’t breath a word of this to anyone.”

“_Don’t worry about me, Ms. Martez. My lips are sealed. I wouldn’t dream of giving this knowledge to Tau’s devil of a father, or any of his demented lackeys._” Slayke promised before he explained, “_And besides, I already knew about their marriage. I saw the engagement ring on their hands when they broadcasted the Declaration of a New Republic. Nice speech they made. Very inspirational._”

“_I’ll keep your secret too, Sis. Last thing I need is the guilt of ratting you out, or having Ahsoka or Tau beat you up for divulging their marriage to us._” Rafa vowed. “_Now have your team come on back, and we’ll get to work on the next batch of Dreadnaughts._”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Fortressa_**

Seeing another six Dreadnaughts disappear from the sensors added another knot of cold fury to the Black Sun Underlord’s disposition, and he sternly growled out to his repair crews, “How long until the fleet’s systems are back up and running?”

“No more than ten minutes for the _Fortressa_, but the rest of the fleet is ready for combat, Underlord. And, I believe we can open the hangar doors so our- I mean, _your_, fighters and transports can launch.” The head technician reported.

The Falleen Underlord ordered his bridge’s crew, “Have everything we can spare launch now. I will not have Zann and his upstart cartel one-up us in our partnership with the Empire.”

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Aggressor_**

“Sir, Commander Fen and his stolen fighter have landed in Hangar Bay Three, and our doctors are bringing him to the medical bay to purge the sedatives from his bloodstream.” The XO reported.

“Good. The minute he’s cleared, have him report to the bridge. We’ll need his prey-sensitivity to predict our enemy’s strategies.”

”I’m sorry, ‘prey-sensitivity?’ Is that some kind of Force-Sensitivity?”

“No. I’ll make it simple for you. As a master veteran hunter from his millennia of fighting, Urai can quickly learn how his prey thinks, and can then predict their strategies and moves accordingly.” Zann patiently explained.

“I see. That sounds like a useful skill to have as a warrior and commander.”

“Indeed it is.” Tyber agreed.

His communications officer reported, “Sir, our teams have another fifteen Dreadnaughts coming online. They’ve completely severed their connection from the Katana Flagship, and will have them to the rendezvous point within thirty minutes.”

“Excellent. What about Xizor and his fleet? Are they finally getting off their rocker and taking the fight to the New Republic?”

“Every ship but the _Fortressa_’s combat-ready, and they’re launching everything available ship at the enemy. Looks like they’re eager to get back into the game.”

_I’d expect no less from that pompous prince_. Tyber inwardly chuckled.

“Sir, we’re receiving a transmission from Moff Mors. She’s wants us to spare several teams worth of commandos and a capital ship for a raid. Her crew located the Katana Flagship, but they need unconventional help with securing the cruiser since it’s deep in New Republic territory.”

_No wonder she needs our help. If we get that flagship, then the rest of the Dreadnaughts will be within our grasp. A perfect chance to prove our worth to Trachta’s masters, and to score a few more opportunities to spread my consortium’s influence across the galaxy._ Tyber smirked as he agreed, “Tell her that I’ll have my best teams of mercenaries and my most trusted commander assist her with this operation.”

“Once that’s done, get Commander Sykes up to speed on his new mission.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Onboard the Katana Flagship**

“It’s good to see you again after all these years, Colonel.” Echo saluted Rex while the latter’s teams went to familiarize themselves with the layout of the flagship dreadnaught.

“Echo, come on. You don’t need to address me like that. I’m not your superior officer anymore. And there’ll be time for catching up after we escape this mad battle.” Rex reminded the clone cyborg.

“Right. Of course.” Echo awkwardly agreed before he received a warning through his cybernetic implants, “Change of plans! We need to prepare for a full-scale assault on this ship! Zann, Xizor, and Mors are sending a combined force for an attack to try and take the flagship.”

Rex quickly commed Jesse, "Captain, get everyone ready to prepare for a three-pronged assault on the double! Then contact General Syndulla to see what ships and manpower the fleet can spare to protect the flagship."

“Rex, there may be something within the armory that can help us defend the ship.” Echo suggested. “I found references to old antipersonnel walkers in storage when I was linked to the ship’s systems. They might still be functional.”

“Good find. Take a squad of my men and some of your crew with you, and see if you can start them up. I’ll get everyone else ready for the fight.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**In Orbit Above Sernpidal**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

“_So, the Xipototec have once again slipped through our grasp._” Sidious mused. “_But you may consider yourself fortunate this time, Lord Vader. I have just finished conferring with the Prophets, and we sense that they will not make another major offensive against us anytime soon._”

“What would you have me do, Master? If we leave them to their own devices, then they will rebuild their army, and return to full strength. That would be disastrous for the entire galaxy.”

“_I agree, but in these dangerous times, we must prioritize accordingly. Especially with the New Republic and my wayward descendant on the rise, and the Teutonic Sector on the verge of joining their war. Never mind the many supernatural threats which are crawling out from under their rocks._”

Sidious sighed, “_For now, we must focus on replenishing our broken ranks, and Grand Moff Trachta has made great strides in that regard through recruiting Black Sun and the Zann Consortium._”

Vader felt an undercurrent of doubt and mistrust at the mention of those two criminal establishments, which Sidious picked up on, “_Do you disapprove of the new strategy, Lord Vader?_”

“No, my master. I am well aware of the dire straits the Empire is in, and I fully understand that we must take drastic measures if it is to survive. What concerns me about this strategy is whether or not we can truly control such vast levels of corruption, or are we just setting ourselves up for failure further down the road, just as the Old Republic did when it invited the corporations into the Galactic Senate over a century ago.” Vader explained.

"_Do not compare this situation to those idealistic fools,_" Sidious hissed, "_I am well aware of the criminal cartels' true plans. As much as it disgusts me, for now we must adapt accordingly and forge new alliances if we're to survive. But rest assured, when the time is right, we will destroy them and seize their power and resources for our own._"

_And who’s to say that they don’t have the same idea? _Vader sarcastically mused before complying, “I understand, and I will comply with your strategy. But I still stand by my opinion regardless.”

“_Very well. Put out an alert to all garrisons in the region, and then return to Imperial Center. There is no more you can currently do out there._”

“What of Lord Bahl’al and Grand Moff Trachta, Master? Will they be able to complete their missions on their own?”

“_Those two are more than capable of completing these missions, which have already borne much fruit for us._ _Bahl’al has just reported back from Serroco, and he has captured the cultist leader within the catacombs, while his forces are routing the bulk of Anguis’s army. In addition, he even came up with a rather ingenious plan for the cloners of Kamino to rebuild the planet’s population from the Chaos cults’ rampage._”

He gestured offhandedly, “_As for Trachta and Moff Mors, they are holding their own against the New Republic, and has captured over a quarter of the Katana Fleet for us with Xizor and Zann’s help, even with the interference of Captain Slayke and Nym. Besides, you would never make it in time to help secure the dreadnaughts._”

“Then I shall carry out your orders, Master.” Vader promised before the ruling Sith Lord ended the transmission, allowing him to contact the Outer Rim Moffs to warn them of the Xipototec and their threat to the galaxy.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Just Outside the Mansion of Pro Consul Crawford Carrick**

"I feel so uncomfortable in this." Elias grumbled as he pulled at the ill-fitting straight suit.

"How do you think I feel, Elias? I feel completely naked without my armor or any weapons." Eltariel blushed, running her hands over the light blue gown Elisheva had provided her to "appear presentable for the first time in her life after millennia of guerilla warfare."

"Well," Elias chuckled as he ran his eyes over the tailored form, "at least it fits you pretty nicely."

He got a slug in the arm, but he laughed it off. "What about Connor and Daniel?" He asked Ventis, "Are they not invited?"

"No, and they're still resting from training," he replied as he clipped his lightsaber onto his belt. Eltariel shot him a curious look and he shrugged, "Sacred Jedi symbol and all that."

"Seems more like a fashion statement to me. It really brings the look together." Elias commented, "Like a good rug tying a place together."

"When were you an expert on fashion?" Benjen asked

"I used to bowl with a crazy vet, a death stick addict and a slacker. All they ever talked about was fashion, specifically how rugs tie together rooms. Also how thugs broke into the addicts house to rob him and urinate on his rug."

There were no words for that, and Elias shrugged. "I have some fun stories I could tell you about my life on Lothal."

"I thought you were just a sergeant in the defense forces?" Ventis asked

"So I can't have a hobby outside of that?" Elias retorted.

Before more could be said, the great oaken doors opened, and the two Pro Consuls and Crawford's personal escort and staff were there to greet them.

"Welcome, and come in, everyone!" Crawford enthusiastically greeted the assembled New Republic group as he and Odo de Maloy ushered them into the retired Grand Admiral's foyer.

"I hope you all like the accommodations. I'm something of a history buff." Carrick explained as their breath was taken away by the vast architectural display. Such artifacts ranged from ancient Old Republic uniforms and weapons, the statues and paintings from the many wars between the Jedi and Sith before the Ruusan Reformation, and ancient but well-preserved documents written on films.

"I'd say the rest of your collection would put a lot of libraries and archives to shame, Pro Consul Carrick." Tau answered.

"Well, I don't know if it beats _Imladris_' archives and paintings, or even those of Minas Tirith, sir," Eltariel politely countered, "though it could be my lack of knowledge of your people's history. Nevertheless, it's all rather impressive."

"Thank you, both of you. If those cities' collections are as impressive as you say, I just might have to see them for myself someday. But just for tonight, you all can call Odo and I by our names. First or last will do. This is supposed to be a meeting between friends, not another diplomatic summit."

“If that is what you wish, then we will oblige you, Mr. Carrick.” Ahsoka obliged him.

“Ah! You must be Tau’s beautiful wife, Ahsoka Tano. Or is it ‘Tano Palpatine’ now?” Crawford jokingly teased the Togruta. “Many of our people followed your career and exploits throughout the Clone War, and many young boys had a crush on you before the war ended.”

"Naturally, we were enraged over your unjust treatment at the hands of that Sithspawn Tarkin," Odo commented dryly, "with respect to Master Kenobi, that never would've happened under my watch."

"I won't deny that," Kenobi replied simply, "mistakes were made and are being corrected."

"Only way mistakes can be corrected," Carrack smiled, "and I'd like to offer the Teutonic Sector's congratulations on your marriage and your impending motherhood."

"So, you did find out." Ahsoka lamented.

"Yes, we did," Odo said curtly, "I would have to be dead and cast to oblivion not to sense that you were carrying, or the worry your husband has. I recognize it too well."

"You have children?" Ahsoka asked.

"Many, and they have many more. All are great Jedi Knights."

"All?" Tau asked.

"All. My wife and I raised them well." Odo said a slight smile of pride tugging at his lips

"Well, that's good to hear. I do have to request that you will keep this all quiet. I don't want my ancestor finding out about Edaan and Ashla."

Carrick just chuckled and casually threw his arms around the couple, "You needn't worry about that, the likelihood of such things reaching the empire are very slim. Not many people in the sector care for them anyway and no common travelers aren't allowed in this part of the planet without the proper paperwork."

"Though I must say calling the Emperor your 'Ancestor' is peculiar," Odo replied.

"Well, you wanted to know the truth. Sheev Palpatine isn't my father. He's my great-great grandfather, and I'm not exaggerating that point."

Carrick and Odo looked at each other and back at him. "You have proof to back that up, right? I mean it’s not impossible but he's only sixty-seven years old." Carrick pointed out

"Yes, I have files and mountains of data. But I can at least provide a long explanation here and now."

"Then we'll take it. Odo and I are masters of reading people's faces for even the smallest tell."

"Fair enough. What would be the best room to hold all of us while I tell you quite an unbelievable tale of my brother, my creation, and my arrival in this era?"

"That would be the library. I'll have my staff bring us some refreshments while we hear your story." Crawford answered, before repeating, "I'm sorry, but did you just imply that you're a lab creation, and a time-traveler?"

"Hey. I told you it would be unbelievable." Tau simply shrugged his shoulders.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within the Katana Fleet’s System**

**Onboard the CEC YV-666 light freighter _Hound’s Tooth_**

**400 Kilometers From the Katana Flagship**

"So, you want me to help Black Sun and the Empire kill all opposition within the main dreadnaught, aside from any high-ranking officers onboard for the Imps to interrogate. That about sums it up, boss?" Bossk asked his current client, Tyber.

“_Precisely._” Zann confirmed. “_Expect heavy opposition, and don’t get carried away. There’ll be some of the New Republic’s best soldiers onboard that dreadnaught, and who knows what inner defenses they’ll have ready for you once you attack._”

“Don’t worry about me. After my last encounter with them, I know better than to underestimate any Jedi lackey. I’ve got the firepower and skills to fulfill the contract.” The hunter promised.

“_Good. Contact me the minute the flagship is secure, or don’t come back at all. Zann, out._” Tyber warned the young Trandoshan before the bounty hunter piloted his ship towards the target.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Onboard the Katana Flagship**

**Within the Armory**

“_Excellent work with that find, Echo. If enough of these walkers are operational, they’ll certainly help with our defense._” Rex commended his brother after he presented him with the first fully functioning All Terrain Personal Transport.

“Well then, we’re in luck. We’ve currently got six walkers rearing to go, and another four will be ready in about five minutes.” Echo reported. “Your men are already gotten the hang of them. If I had to guess, I’d say the design was the template for the AT-XT.”

“_Good. Have the first six of them strategically positioned throughout the dreadnaught at these coordinates._” Rex then transmitted to Echo a holographic map of where the walkers were most needed, before he continued, “_Once the other walkers are functioning, get them to the hangars quickly. We’ve got fifteen minutes at most, before the Imperials and their allies board us._” Rex ordered him.

“We’ll make it with time to spare, Colonel.” Echo promised before Rex ended the holotransmission, and ordered his team, “We’ve gotta get moving. Get those walkers ready for Rex’s squad immediately. Then we’ll have to hurry on those other walkers. We’ll need them for the fight ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that’s a good place to stop this chapter. So much happened here, it’s rather impressive that I got it done so quickly. What did you think of this one, with the battle between Bahl’al and Anguis, the meeting between the NR and Teutonic Sector’s Pro Consuls, and the imminent action between the NR and Galactic Empire’s allies? I will have Rex and Echo lead the defense of the Katana Flagship in a similar manner to what happened in Dark Force Rising, per a request by CT7567Rules to have a chapter with plenty of Clone Trooper action. In other news, how are you all doing on this dreary day of Monday, March 23, 2020? I’m okay, as I finished Dragon Age: Tevinter Nights yesterday, and began a good book with a spiritual aspect of the 2020 Election. Let me tell you, a lot is on the line with that election, I pray that the American people make the right choice. Oh, and I need to let you know that, as of now, I’m going to slow down my writing a bit so that Squasher and JSailer can work on their own projects, and start revising my other character interludes and my 2nd Tau/Ahsoka smut piece. And, my sister doesn’t have school until around May 15th, so that doesn’t’ bode well for the rest of the country and the world’s economy. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	22. Vermund Interlude and Katana Fleet Mission Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all holding up in these difficult and dangerous times, especially on the night of Friday, March 27, 2020? I’m doing okay, but I have some bad news. As of this Monday night, my state of North Carolina will be placed under lockdown per order of the governor. I imagine it’s the same with plenty of other states, and I just dread what comes next. We all need to pray for a swift end for this virus, and a return to normalcy as soon as possible. So, in better news, I finished my book that featured a spiritual aspect of the coming 2020 Election and began Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Inferno, already finishing about half of the book in about 24 hours. And, I watched the latest episode of SWTCW: Season Seven today, and I will say that it’s better than the last one. I just hope the last two episodes get better from here, and I look forward to the Siege of Mandalore. And I finished Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood a night or two ago, and then began Assassin’s Creed: Revelations: The Lost Archive. So, I feel I need to remind you that I will have to slow down my writing a bit for the time being, so I can let my friends focus on their own works, and my interlude chapters. Sorry, but I don’t think they’ll be done anytime soon unless I take the appropriate measures. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter. I just hope I can make it long enough, and plenty of plot material. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these scary times.
> 
> (Saturday, March 28, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, and I wrote about 1,500 words by this point in the story today, bringing my total to about three thousand. Of course, I will need to work on my essay tomorrow, and that’ll take a good deal of time. In other news, I’m excited for more great fanfictions being updated soon, and I’ll enjoy reading them. So, I’m hoping that this chapter will be at least eight thousand words long, so I can give my friends time to work on other chapters of mione and their own words. Man, I sometimes feel that I’m going stir crazy now with the virus running amok, but what can a guy do? Oh, and I ought to let you know that I’m gonna include bits and pieces from drafts of future chapters that I had planned for later on. Well, I’d better get back to writing. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Sunday, March 29, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone. How are you all doing on this hot day? I can’t believe that it’s only the end of March, and it’s already in the low-80s. How crazy is that? So, I’ve written about 700 words so far today, and I still have a few hours left in the day to write. Sorry, but I had homework to worry about, and I went walking with my mom for about an hour, so I had to budget my time accordingly. In other news, I finished Assassin’s Creed: Revelations: The Lost Archive, and I feel terrible for both Clay and Lucy, for they both got ruined by the Templars in different ways, and I wish that Lucy could have been redeemed in the franchise. A real shame how it all went down. Well, back to writing, as I will be having a delicious dinner soon, and then I might have to mow my parents’ backyard. Wish me luck.
> 
> (Monday, March 30, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I exercised a bit, did a bit of schoolwork, and am relaxing a bit before dinner. In better news, several of my favorite fanficitons had been updated over the last eighteen hours, and the updates were sheer genius. They were Iron117Prime’s Worlds Collige: The Ninja Tribunal Saga, xxTheTruMan196’s Legacy of Jarik V5: Rebirth, and Lord Exar Kun’s Star Wars: Arda Unleashed. I highly recommend them to all of you. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I still have a long way to go in this chapter. Wish me luck, and please pray for everyone in these difficult times.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Lucrehulk_-class Battleship** **_Lawful Bane_**

"How're our allies progressing in this little skirmish?" Nym asked one of his top lieutenants, Mere Sol Sixxa; chuckling as he witnessed the many explosions streaking through space.

“They’re holding their own on almost every front, and Skywalker’s wreaking havoc across the enemy’s ranks. But we received an emergency transmission from General Syndulla. The enemy’s located the Katana Flagship, and they’re sending parties to take it. He’s requesting both us and Slayke send teams to help secure it.”

“How many?”

“A few capital ships as an escort, and a few customized freighters, but the real threat are the drop ships. About a dozen modified _Droch_-class boarding ships are among the convoy, and we both know how dangerous they are.”

Nym remembered the Separatists' boarding craft all too well from the many attacks on his ships. He resolved, "Well, if the Imps want a fight, then we'll just have to make sure they get one. One that'll give them way more than just a bloody nose."

He turned to his comms officer, “Have my crew prepare the Havoc for my arrival. I’l be landing the response force, personally. You’re in charge of the fleet until I get back.”

“You sure about this? The Imps’ll instantly recognize your ship from their databanks and wreak devastation down on all your bases.”

“Yeah, as if they don’t know already.” Nym jested, before seriously adding, “If we lose that dreadnaught, then we lose the rest of the Katana Fleet, and that is unacceptable for any of us, considering that our success is tied up in theirs from this point on. Besides, I haven’t repelled a boarding in years, and could use a good adrenaline rush.”

Sol chuckled at his friend's unchanging love of battle and excitement. "Then make sure not to lose another hand this time."

“Clever, Sixxa. Real clever!” Nym rebutted before heading down to the hangar where his personal ship was berthed.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Lothal System**

**On Lothal, Within the Capital City**

**In the Governor’s Office**

"You're certain of this shipment?" Wullf furiously demanded from the Lothal Governor and New Republic spy Ryder Azadi. He shared the Director's disgust at the Imperial alliance with the Pryce family and mining company, who were already making their first major shipment of lightsaber crystals and slaves intended for Bahl'al's Tython facility.

“Completely, Director. The shipment is set to go to Garel to fuel up for the journey in six days, along with a few hundred ‘indentured servants’ and their families for unspecified construction projects. Once it jumps to hyperspace, it’ll be impossible to predict the path it’ll take. You’ll have to liberate within the system.”

He then added, “It might also be an opportune way to insert your team inside Lothal ahead of schedule.”

“_Agreed. I’ll advance the timetable accordingly, and alert High Command of this opportunity. It’ll be too big a target to ignore. The team will leave tomorrow and await outside the system for your clearance codes to enter unopposed. You have the New Republic’s thanks for discovering this shipment, Governor._”

Wullf ended the communication, leaving Ryder to contemplate the sharp turn to darkness Lothal had taken ever since the Empire rose to power. Conscription, ecological devastation, economic stagnation through corruption, and now the sanctioning of Pryce operations in the slave trade were just the start.

The complete lack of moral regard for their people, planet and sector was part of a horrific cancer that was slowly sinking its claws within many of its citizens. Only a few brave souls dared to stem the tide and restore the Republic and Jedi to their former glory. That was why Ryder was taking the risks he did, such as covering the Bridger family's tracks and protecting pro-Republic sympathizers or even preserving the Jedi artifacts that had belonged to his friend, Antron Bach; executed by the Inquisitorious.

Deep down, though, he knew he and his world were living on borrowed time. Only the sudden declaration of the New Republic and the revival of the Jedi Order, provided any real hope for the galaxy. But that hope would only come when the people themselves stood up for themselves. He didn't know what the Empire wanted with his world, or what the New Republic would do to stop them.

He didn't really care. He wanted his home back. He only hoped he lived long enough for that day to come, and that his fellow Lothians would survive the terrible trials to come before their world was liberated.

**Eight Minutes Later**

**Within the Katana Fleet System**

**Within the _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruiser _Katana_’s Main Cargo Hold **

“Ready weapons, everyone! Enemy incoming!” Jesse warned everyone as the first enemy dropships--three Droch boarding pods left over from the Clone War--prepared to empty their hold.

Comming Rex from his position, the captain inquired, “I don’t suppose out reinforcements are on the way for a miraculous rescue?”

Rex quickly answered, “_They’re cutting off what enemy ships they can, and are deploying troops to support us, but the worst-case scenario won’t have us getting ground support for another twenty minutes._ _Echo’s getting the first six walkers into position, and the other four are gonna be ready in two minutes, max. Until then, we’ll just have to hold out on our own, and hope that Nym and the rest of the reinforcements arrive._”

Not even a minute later, the first wave of Stormtroopers and Zann Consortium mercenaries disembarked and took up positions to begin opening fire on the twelve marines.

"Spread out! Don't give them an easy target!" Jesse ordered his squad before dropping a Stormtrooper and a Sullustan mercenary with headshots.

**Meanwhile, Within Hangar One**

"Hmm. The ssscent of fear is in the air, and it ssssmells good." Bossk gleefully hissed as he exited the Hound's Tooth. He uttered a prayer to his goddess, the Scorekeeper, for a glorious hunt and many Jagannath points today.

"If you're done with your prayer, we've got a dreadnaught to secure, and very little time to accomplish the objective." Imperial Special Forces Commander Rahn Edao chided the Trandoshan. "Our three other boarding parties are meeting heavy opposition from the New Republic forces, and we have learned that the Feeorin pirate lord Nym is personally leading a task force to eliminate us."

"Then let's sssstop with the idle briefings and get right to the job at hand. Just be sure not to sssstick to the plan, and not lose your head from the diversion. Time to get down to business."

**Meanwhile, Within the Rishi Maze **

**Within the Kamino System**

**On Kamino**

**Within Tipoca City**

"You wish us to rebuild the Stereb's population?" Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su repeated after hearing Darth Bahl'al's commission.

"_Precisely. Your cloning facilities are perhaps the best in the galaxy, and this offer will grant you a ten-year contract with us with two trillion credits. This is an economic boon for your people since the Empire shifted towards conscription and recruitment._"

The Kaminoan groaned at being reminded of that. He would never forgive Palpatine for that treachery, especially since Bahl'al had politely omitted the Empire's use of inferior Spaarti Clones. Faster gestation or not, there was no substituting perfection.

Bahl'al continued, "_I have a down payment of thirty billion credits from the Emperor himself to requisition several of your most prominent scientists, equipment, and your accumulated cloning data on certain individuals and species. Those will be for two other rather important projects for the Empire._"

"This is a most generous offer, Lord Bahl'al." Lama sighed. "I will have to confer with the Ruling Council. I should have the answer for you by the day's end."

"_Thank you for your time, Prime Minister. I hope this can be the resumption of a long and beneficial relationship between our peoples._" Bahl'al concluded before ending his transmission, and Lama turned to his shrouded holographic contact through a secure Kaminoan channel.

"It seems the Empire is in need of our services once again. Perhaps your precautionary measures will not be necessary after all."

"_Do not be foolish or sentimental, Prime Minister Su,_" the encrypted hologram replied, "_we cannot trust the Empire a second time. Once, they drove us into near bankruptcy when they severed our military contracts and vastly prohibited our available markets. We lost face, we lost prestige. We were forced to take on humiliating work such as cloning organs and livestock and feed seeds, and that saw our profit margins drop to unsatisfactory levels._"

"You do not need to remind me."

"_Perhaps I do. Once, we were respected and even feared for our work on the Clone Army. Now, we are looked upon as 'has-beens.' Who needs Kaminoan perfection when you can flash clone with Spaarti tech? Disgusting._"

"But surely this is a sign of trust on their part."

"_Is it? This reeks of desperation, Minister, not trust. Make no mistake; we are making supplementary forces, and those supplements will only be required for so long. Eventually, the Empire will sever their ties with us, and by then our reputation will be shot. We are living on borrowed time._"

"But there is money to be made from this contract."

"_Yes,_" the hologram conceded, "_and that buys us time._"

"Time for what, exactly?"

"_To reconsider our options. If the Empire will not expand our contracts, and the New Republic refuses to even look at them, then we must make our own opportunities._"

Lama looked crossly at him, "You reached out to the New Republic without informing me?"

"_Not directly, through proxy. But it is clear that they are idealists holding grudges. They blame us for the fall of the Old Republic and the Jedi. Which is why I am going to make a proposal for Operation Reclamation to the council._"

Lama Su's eyes widened, "You're talking about directly selling Clone Troopers to warzones."

"_And installing new frontier governments, or at the very least supporting friendly ones. We provide the manpower, they provide the credits, and the inevitable wars will deliver us back our reputation. You cannot deny that will gain us back our power in the long run._"

Lama Su shook his head wearily, "I can't, but we likewise cannot be seen doing this! The Empire will enslave us if they did."

"_Which is why you'll exile others and myself on account of our misconduct. We will be the middlemen and facilitate the transactions._"

Lama sighed in deep regret that the future of his people was at such a crossroads as having to lose some of their best scientists and economists. "Very well. You have my support."

Bowing beneath their hood, the unseen representative gratefully thanked the leader, "_Thank you, Prime Minister. I promise that you will not regret this decision._"

"See that we do not, or it will be on all of our heads." Lama warned the Kaminoan economist as her transmission ended, leaving the prime minister to wonder whether he did the best thing for his people, or only accelerated their doom.

**Five Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Katana_**

**Within the Bridge**

Jesse commed Rex over the roar of the battle, "Echo's reporting that you've got a team of bounty hunters and Imperial Commandos charging towards your position, and two squads are breaking off to support them."

“Don’t worry. We’ll be ready for them. As soon as you’re done mopping up the enemy forces, link up with the force in the engine room, and then join us in the bridge.” Rex ordered him, before turning to Adrina, “Have the walkers in Sectors Two and Eight break off and try to intercept the enemy force before they make it to the bridge.”

“Right.” The woman complied, before she heard the monitor’s systems activate, “Well, it’s about _karking_ time! We’ve finally got all systems reporting green across the board, Colonel. Engines, shields, heavy weapons, internal defenses, you name it, they’re all under our command.”

“Well, that changes things! Nice work!” Rex commended her before ordering, “All squad leaders, get your men to a secure location. We’ve got full control of the ship, so I’m locking down all enemy-infested areas on the ship to buy us some more time, and then I’ll set the ship’s internal defenses down on them to thin their ranks. And just for good measure, I’ll open the vacuum on Hangar One to cut off their escape route.”

“_Copy that._” The squad leaders complied.

“You sure you want to use that last plan, Sir?” Adrina hesitated. “Not that I’m complaining about getting rid of those scum, but we’d lose their ships and all their top of the line gear in the process, gear I’m sure your government can put to good use for its own agents.”

“Why don’t we just knock them all out with a couple added elements mixed into the oxygen supply and we can take them prisoner? I figure the New Republic could use all the intel it can get on the Empire and its vassals.”

“That won’t work on the Imperials. Their armor has built-in filters designed against chemical attacks. But it would work against Zann’s goons. Can you pull that off in five minutes?”

“I can do it in three.” Adrina smirked before typing away on a console.

"Good. And warn Nym and his teams to bring gas masks if they come onboard."

**Two Minutes Later **

**Within the Mess Hall**

“I don’t like this, Bossk. The enemy’s retreating too fast and giving up too much ground for my liking. I’m sure they’re herding us into a trap.” Patrolian bounty hunter Robonino warned his fellow mercenary.

“I believe your associate is correct.” Rahn grimly chimed in. “My teams are reporting that the ship’s systems are all coming online, and several blast doors are cutting off their movement in any direction.”

Bossk, however, was not listening to his allies’ warnings. He was sniffing something off in the ventilation system’s recycled oxygen, and quickly recognized the newly added elements being filtered into the artificial air.

“We need to move. The enemy’s trying to knock us out with a homemade version of sssstun gas.” The Trandoshan warned them.

“Commander, you know the layout of the dreadnaughts better than any of us. You know the quickest route to get us to the bridge?”

Seeing where the bounty hunter was going with this, Rahn nodded, and ordered his teams, “All units, the enemy’s filtering stun gas into the ventilation system. If you can break out of the enemy’s makeshift prison, rendezvous with us at the bridge to secure the ship.”

**Meanwhile, In Anakin’s TIE Advanced x1**

“Copy that, Syndulla. That’s another eight dreadnaughts in our control.” Anakin informed the Twi’lek before the eight Katana Fleet Dreadnaughts withdrew to hyperspace, bringing the New Republic’s total to eighty-eight, while the Empire, with Black Sun committing its entire fleet to the disgraced Moff Mors, currently managed to take possession of seventy-five in total.

With his stolen TIE Fighter, the redeemed man had managed to destroy enough fighters to fully empty two Star Destroyers’ complement, and half a dozen escort craft from both of the Empire’s underworld allies. But the enemy was still pushing forward, and claiming many dreadnaughts at an accelerated pace, quickly closing the gap between the two galactic governments.

“_We’re running out of dreadnaughts to liberate, Skywalker, and the Empire’s gonna catch up to us soon. If things keep escalating like this, I think we’ll have to consider destroying the unclaimed ships soon._”

“_I hate to concede defeat before the battle’s over, but General Syndulla may be right. Better to cut our losses and destroy what we can’t claim than lose any more ships to the Empire._” Nick reluctantly agreed.

Zozridor protested. “_I can’t believe what I’m hearing! We can’t concede here, gentlemen. I’m not gonna let this precious relic of the Old Republic fall into the hands of scum like Black Sun and the Empire, or simply destroy it just for convenience!_”

“_Slayke, we can’t stay bogged down here forever!_” Cham reprimanded the idealistic privateer. ”_The Empire has another larger and deadlier fleet on the way less than eighteen hours out. Either we come up with a miracle fast to turn the tide of this battle, or we end it here and now on our terms._”

“_Then I say we teach the Empire a lesson it won’t soon forget, and literally have their plans blow up in their faces._” Sol began. “_They’re close to starting up another ten dreadnaughts while closing in on another five that we’ll never reach in time from our current position. But they’re still linked up to the flagship, which we still have control of. We can have the dreadnaughts self-destruct when they get close enough and keep them out of their hands._”

Anakin agreed, "That'll give us time to regroup and seize a few more ships before we pull out. I'll comm Rex to give him the plan, then I'll see if I can swing over to his position to help him and his men repel the boarders."

Quickly contacting Rex to inform him of the change of plans, he could feel his old friend’s well-hidden anxiety as he listened intently, and he promised, “_We’ll get it done, General, but it’ll be close. The enemy’s closing in on the bridge, and I don’t know how long the inner defenses will hold._”

“Don’t worry, Rex. You’ve got Nym and his band of reinforcements about to reach your position, and I’ll be joining him as soon as I can.”

“_Negative, General. You’ll never make it in time, and the fleet needs you out here to help keep the enemy off our recovery teams. Besides, we can handle them just fine once Nym arrives._” Rex declined the offer.

“All right. Just stay alive, old friend.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Katana_**

**Within Hangar Two**

“Well, nice of the Empire and their stooges to give us a good welcoming party, boys!” Nym enthusiastically shouted amidst the screams of blaster fire as he fired away at the enemy with his customized GAR blaster rifle, before he pulled out a grenade from his pouch.

Quickly priming it before he threw it right in the middle of the force, it detonated not even two seconds after landing, and blew away the center of the Imperial’s formation, allowing the New Republic force to advance and gun down several recovering enemies.

There would be no prisoners taken in this battle, for the stakes on this ship were too high for any risk of an insurrection within this crucial vessel.

“All right, the hangar’s clear, boss.” A Mere commando reported.

"So I noticed," Nym commented, "Team Three, remain here and secure our ships. Teams Five and Six, help the New Republic sweep the ship clean of intruders. Everyone else, we're heading to the bridge. That's where the battle will be decided. Everyone needs to keep a close eye on your respirators and oxygen levels. No telling how long this makeshift gas will last."

**Five Minutes Later **

**Just Outside the Bridge**

“How long until that door’s open, bounty hunter? Two of my squads aren’t responding to my hails, and that pirate Nym has entered the ship. We’re running out of time.” Rahn urged Robonino. Both squads of Imperials and bounty hunters had taken several casualties from the Katana’s internal defenses.

“Will you cool your jets? I just need another thirty seconds to override the lockdown, and we’ll be in.” The diminutive mercenary groaned as he finished his rewiring of the ray shield-enforced durasteel doors that led directly to the bridge.

“Commander, Hunter Bossk! We’ve got company!” A commando warned the two leaders before they turned to see two AT-PTs quickly approaching them from a hundred meters dead ahead and prepared to open fire on their exposed enemies.

“I’ll take care of this.” Bossk calmly said as he took out his sniper rifle, carefully aiming to hit just ahead of the walkers’ path.

“Bulls-eye.” He smirked before he finalized his trajectory and fired several grenades to the ground. These detonators exploded just as the walkers’ legs stepped on them, and completely obliterated the vehicles and their pilots.

“Nicely done, Bossk. I can see why Zann wanted you on his payroll.” Rahn reluctantly thanked him before Robonino’s datapad pinged, “Get ready for anything, men.”

As the ray shields deactivated, followed by the doors slowly sliding open, the Imperials and mercenaries parpared to enter the bridge, instead seeing several blaster bolts emerge, catching an unprepared commando and mercenary right in their chests, while the rest scattered to avoid making a single target.

“Remember, check your aim, and set for stun! We can’t risk damaging the equipment!!” Rahn reminded the teams before taking point on the battle alongside Bossk.

From what Rahn could gather, the Empire’s final obstacle from securing the Katana flagship was approximately twelve New Republic soldiers and half a dozen scavengers. Still, the enemy did not have to beat them back here, just hold them off until Nym’s reinforcements arrived. If that happened, it would be an unacceptable loss for the Empire.

Something drastic would have to be done if this was to be resolved quickly.

But for once, Bossk was one step ahead of Rahn. Ordering Robonino to toss him a minature sonic grenade, he shared a look with the commando, who nodded in approval before the Trandoshan threw it straight into the bridge.

But before the grenade could detonate, what appeared to feel like an electromagnetic pulse descended through the area and deactivated everyone’s weapons. Rahn heard a woman gratefully say, “Thank you, Echo.”

Bossk suddenly laughed. "Those idiots shut down all of their weapons, and they're completely vulnerable," he drew his hunting knives, "time for slaughter."

“Wait. Take the leader alive!” Rahn tried before the bounty hunters charged in, and he quietly groaned at their lack of discipline.

Rex saw the bounty hunters charging in, and warned Adrina, “We’ve got five minutes. If this plan fails, you’re dead.”

"And when it works, you owe me a thousand credits." The scavenger gloatingly reminded the Clone Colonel before she stood up, and with a gesture from her hand telekinetically pulled both knives from Bossk's hands before throwing one to Rex.

“She’s a Jedi!” A commando exclaimed.

“Not quite. I’m just a self-trained mercenary with a few extra gifts.” Adrina corrected the Imperial, before ordering her friends, “Why don’t we show these party crashers just how we handle unwanted guests?”

Four members of her team pulled out various hand-to-hand weapons, ranging from vibroswords to Electrostaffs, and quickly reactivated the weapons before they charged at the enemy, while the last one pulled out eight blaster pistols from her backpack, and used the diversion to distribute the blasters to the closest marines. They quickly loaded the weapons with their tibanna cannisters and took aim at the enemies.

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart, Jedi!" Bossk growled before he noticed Rex attempting to flank him. "You want to die first, clone? Then be my guest."

“Boss, remember the plan!” Robonino scolded him just before he found himself caught in an electrowhip, and quickly shocked into unconsciousness.

Over the next three excrutiating minutes, the tide of the battle quickly turned against the combined Imperial/Zann Consortium force. Two of Bossk’s men were electrocuted by a Togorian with her electrostaff. Another bounty hunter was sliced in the stomach by a Falleen male, her guts spilling out onto the floor.

The Imperials saw the battle turning against them, but they could not retreat with the enemy about to surround them. Rahn held his men back. As shameful as that was, he would not lead them into a senseless slaughter just because a moronic bounty hunter wanted glory for his false goddess.

Bossk, on the other hand, was moving too fast for any of the New Republic operatives to get a fix on him, He was determined to go down fighting to the end as he used a blaster rifle as a club to ward off any overreaching enemies and as an added bonus, to break two necks in the process.

Before he could kill anyone else with his bludgeon, he felt the rifle slip out of his grip, and turned to see it move towards a grinning Adrina and Rex.

Snarling, he cracked his knuckles while proclaiming, “No matter. I only need these.”

He swiftly charged at the two enemies, swinging out his clawed arms in a sweeping motion to separate them. He grabbed Rex and threw him across the deck. He turned to face Adrina, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Jedi or not, you'll provide me with an excellent final offering for the Scorekeeper."

Not allowing his enemy a witty repartee, he charged at her, only to find her ducking to avoid the clumsy attack. She immediately launched a series of Force-enhanced kicks and jabs against the bounty hunter, knocking him back a few steps from the strength of those blows.

“Not bad. You’ve got _some_ skills.” Bossk admitted. “Now it’s _my_ turn to surprise you.”

With a swiftness unseen in the Trandoshan, he landed a fierce punch into Adrina’s gut, knocking the air out of her before he punched her in the jaw with enough force to knock a couple teeth out of her mouth. Before she could even clutch her jaw from the excruciating pain, she was held up in the air by Bossk’s firm grip on her neck.

"You lose." He gloated as New Republic Marines closed in, "Ah. Don't even think about it or the girl dies."

_There’s no honor in this._ Rahn lamented at this hostage situation, every bone in his body urging him to stop this madness, and he was prepared to act on it for both the girl and his crew’s survival.

Before he could, Rex rose from his position to throw Bossk's own vibrodagger into his right forearm, eliciting screams of horrific pain from the Trandoshan as he released Adrina while blood gushed out of the open wound.

Taking the opportunity, Rex pulled out one of his blasters and blew out the Trandoshians kneecaps, dropping him while Kix examined Adrina's wounds.

“You’re beaten. Surrender.” Rex simply ordered Bossk, who whined.

“No! You can’t! I can’t lose here! I can’t be captured, or my Jagganath score will be reduced to zero! I’ll have no place in the afterlife!”

“Then you never should’ve joined up with Zann and the Empire.” Rex simply replied.

“If you do any further harm to me, you’ll only be making an enemy out of the entire Bounty Hunters’ Guild. My father is Cradossk, the guild’s leader. He will ssssend an army to avenge my defeat!”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to watch my back even more.” Rex simply said before he stunned the bounty hunter.

“Well, looks like you kids didn’t need my help up here after all. Well, aside for a little mopping up.” A blunt deep voice came from the bridge’s entrance, and everyone turned to see Nym leaning on the wall while his men held the Imperials at gunpoint.

To everyone’s surprise, Rahn calmly uttered, “Commander Nym, I hereby surrender myself and my men to your custody. I expect fair treatment for us in accordance with the Alderaan Conventions.”

“And you have my word that you’ll get it.” Rex promised. “Just be sure you order the rest of your forces to withdraw from the _Katana_.” 

“I can convince my troops to evacuate, but I can’t promise that Zann’s people will follow suit. You may have to kill them all.” Rahn honestly warned, before he pulled out his comlink to give the orders. Before he did so, however, he confessed, “I must admit, I would have thought that you’d want _all_ of my soldiers to surrender, given our attack on you and this dreadnaught.”

“Neither of us want a bloodbath or a prolonged battle here, and it would only get your men killed by the end of it all. I’m giving you a chance to preserve your honor, and your men’s lives.”

“Just no tricks, or all bets are off.” Nym warned the commando.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within Pro Consul Carrick’s Mansion**

**Within the Library**

“After we returned from Coruscant from our raid to save our frineds, I set out with my crew to help build the Shadow Alliance. Yeah, I know, a poor ripoff from my brother, and a inadequate name for our government., but it was only temporary. The rest, well, that was a lot of missions and campaigns against the Empire, building strong alliances to prepare for galactic Armageddon, and falling in love and marrying my strong, intelligent, beautiful, and pregnant wife.” Tau finished his tale of his brother and his own travelling exploits, to see the astonished looks on both Pro Consuls.

Even Elias and Eltariel had sympathetic looks for Tau after hearing of the ordeals he and Edaan had endured for their own missions, be it a promise Edaan made as a child to redeem Sith Lady Vestara Khai and reunite her with her love, Ben Skywalker; or divine commandments by the first Celestial, Iluvatar, after being sent back decades through time.

Crawford, the first to speak after hearing this incredible tale, turned to Odo, “You find any lies in that tale?”

"None." Odo admitted. "Though it sounds like a folk tale. Love in the darkness and all that," he looked bluntly at Tau, "When do you plan to reveal your true heritage?"

“I honestly don’t know.” Tau admitted. “With all the chaos erupting, we need to be careful, or we’ll make things worse through being brutally honest… if people would believe us, that is. I suppose we’ll just have to play it by ear and wait for the right moment.”

"Is there really any reason to?" Ventis asked, "All it would do is make you sound like a crazy person."

"A lie in politics can only last so long," Crawford explained, "it doesn't have to be now. Hell, I'd probably wait until the war's over, but it would be best for you to come clean before someone does it for you and does make you sound crazy."

"In the meantime," Ahsoka interjected, "we would be in both of your debt if you kept this a secret until then."

"We'll try, but the security council will need to be informed. There's also the matter of all these intergalactic threats about to drop on us. That information alone is key to securing this alliance, especially with those who hold reservations about it to begin with."

"Let me guess," Obi-Wan sighed, "the Hutts and Mandalorians?"

"Precisely. Regardless of the necessity or any reforms going on, that bad blood runs deep."

Rising from his chair, Odo suggested, "Let us table this discussion until after dinner."

"Thank you, Master Maloy. That would probably be for the best." Ventis said while the group rose to follow the two Pro Consuls to the dining room.

Odo took the time to approach Ventis, and quietly asked him, “Your son is quite spirited. I imagine you must be quite proud of him and the rest of your children.”

“Most of them, yes.” Ventis acknowledged, hiding his shame of Occisor.

“I understand. We all have some dark shadow of our past.” Odo sympathetically said before noticing Elias and Eltariel quietly speaking to each other, and noted, “I will say that Elias chose his future wife well. I can sense a growing bond between the two of them, and I wish them a life of happiness together when they tie the knot.”

“That might not be as easy as you think, Master Maloy.” Ventis explained. “Eltariel is in a rather difficult situation from past demons, and there’s no telling when her personal mission will be completed.”

“While I wish to pummel you into oblivion for you and your brother’s constant blathering, Ventis Uriel, there is something Elias and I wish to discuss with you about my Nazgûl hunt.” Elterial stoically piped up, before mischievously adding, “And you are certainly one to talk about difficult situations, with how Celeste is pining after you.”

Ventis raised an eyebrow at the last remark, "Wouldn't pining imply she and I are not in a relationship?"

"Heh, fair enough."

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Within the Katana System**

**Onboard the _Perilous_**

“What do you mean, ten dreadnaughts you captured self-destructed?! What did your idiot crews do wrong to cause this disaster?!” Delian exclaimed to the Empire’s underworld allies.

Even though the Empire had lost the battle for the _Katana_ and several teams worth of commandos, they had still claimed precisely eighty dreadnaughts to the New Republic’s ninety-two, leaving only fifteen still salvageable.

“_We did nothing, Moff Mors. The enemy is simply employing more ruthless tactics to keep the dreadnaughts from us._” Xizor began, while Tyber finished the explanation.

“_Every ship that blew up was still linked to the _Katana_, and the New Republic used that link to trigger their self-destruct sequence. We were lucky that the crews were able to delay the detonation long enough to escape._”

“_Then tell me, Zann, how would you proceed from this deadlock?_” Trachta asked.

“_I believe the solution is obvious, Grand Moff Trachta._” Tyber courteously answered the older woman. “_If_ we _can’t have the last of the dreadnaughts, then we need to make sure the New Republic can’t get any more for their own war._”

“_Agreed. Better to destroy a few dreadnaughts than to lose them to the enemy._” The Falleen Underlord concurred. “_Do you concur, Moff Mors?_”

“As painful as it might be, yes, I do.” Delian relented, seeing that this was the only option left in this debacle.

_“Very good. Finish destroying the final targets, then retreat to Naboo with the remaining dreadnaughts. While you do so, I will report to the Emperor on your progress._” Trachta ordered the three leaders before, seeing a nervous Delian, reassured her, “_Do not fear, Moff Mors. You did well today under the circumstances, and I will ensure that you are protected from any negative repercussions by the Emperor._”

After the Grand Moff closed the transmission, Delian breathed a sigh of relief she did not even know she was holding, and ordered the two criminal leaders and her communications officer, “Well, you heard our superior. Prepare the remaining Dreadnaughts for hyperspace travel, then recall all our fighters for a strategic retreat, aside from our elite bomber squadrons to eliminate the losse ends.”

Nodding in compliance, Tyber and Xizor departed the holotransmission, and Delian prepared to order Aron to help coordinate the withdrawal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that’s a good place to end the chapter! So, this is the largest chapter I’ve written so far in the story, and it only took me five days to write the whole thing. How are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, March 31, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had two online classes today, and I think I did well in them. I’m gonna work on some homework tomorrow, and maybe finish Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Inferno and start the main game of Assassin’s Creed: Revelations. Both will be promising. I hope that this chapter is done quickly, but I won’t hold my breath due to its length, and Squasher and JSailer’s own projects and lives. I hope you all are staying safe in these trying times, and I hope to see you all soon. Please be sure to leave a good constructive review. May God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe! 
> 
> (Friday, April 3, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I got this chapter revised just now, and will soon publish it. I am also close to finishing Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Fury, and will soon return to the Kushiel’s Legacy Series so I can take a break from Star Wars for a bit. I have also begun working on the first chapter in another arc further down the line in my storyline, so I’ll take a break from writing Ch. 23 to work on that one. It will also have an added bonus of giving Squasher and JSailer time to work on their own works, and on my 2nd Tau/Ahsoka chapter and character interludes. And, I’ve been playing a bit of the main storyline Assassin’s Creed: Revelations, and it’s a good game. Well, I’d better get ready for bed soon, as I have a busy day tomorrow with some homework and yardwork. On another note, please pray for my brother, as he’s in a bit of a difficult situation due to the Coronavirus pandemic. I really hope he bounces back soon. May God be with us all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, April 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I worked on two future chapters in another arc later down the line, and they turned out very well. I also have been reading a big WWII history book, and it’s very heartbreaking with how much evil resulted from the bloodiest war in all of human history. And I’ve been watching the latest episodes of SWTCW, but I’m rather displeased with how the latest batch of episodes have turned. I wish that they kept the original draft with Nyx Okami, as that is better than the current slow pace of the episodes featuring the Martez sisters. And the way they tried to portray Luminara in that last episode just… wow. Man, Star Wars has really fallen so far under Disney and Kathleen Kennedy’s leadership. Why can’t they just continue the original Expanded universe alongside this new one, as it’s nearly been SIX KRIFFING YEARS since it was stabbed in the back. I don’t know if I can take much more of this madness. Wish I didn’t offend some people, but I just want the old ways to continue. 
> 
> In other news, a lot of political matters have been popping up, including how the Prime Minister of Great Britain has been hospitalized and placed in intensive care due to the Coronavirus. I really wish that we can have a return to normalcy soon in the face of this mad pandemic, but I won’t get my hopes up. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as it won’t write itself, and I’ll have homework to worry about soon enough. Oh, one more thing. I’ll be a bit busy for the next few weeks with several projets for the spring semester of my college. And I’ll be taking a class in the first half of the summer semester, so I’ll be unable to write a good deal of the time. Anyway, back to writing. May God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Thursday, April 9, 2020 Addendum.) Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I had class today, did some homework, and exercised a bit before I worked a bit on this chaper. I’ve got almost a thousand words in it today. I also wanted to tell you all that Penguin Random House is having a VirtualCon on April 24, and it’s having a Star Wars Q&A that day. I took the liberty of putting a question in their Facebook post so I could appeal for a revival of the Legends timeline. I know it’s a snowball’s chance, but I just have to try. It’s certainly better than wallowing in sorrow every day. Anyway, I’m gonna go for now, and have some dinner before I get back to writing. Have a blessed day, everyone. Oh, and the British Prime Minister is out of intensive care, so he should be all right soon enough. That’s good to hear.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Plooriod Bodkin_**

"Hey, Captain! The Empire and their allies are beginning to withdraw, but they're deploying two wings of bombers and a fighter escort!" A Mon Calamari tactical officer warned Zozridor.

“While their capital ships are preparing to withdraw?” Slayke remarked while walking over to the woman, “Show me their trajectory.”

“Yes, Sir.” The officer quickly typed to pull up the computer image, and Slayke clenched his fists in anger over seeing their intended path.

“Good work, Ensign.” Slayke commended her before turning to his comms-officer, “Put me through to Syndulla and Rostu. I know where they’re going.”

**Two Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Tislera’s Memory_**

“_They’ve gotta be getting desperate if they’re trying to blow up the last fifteen dreadnaughts._” Nick insightfully said. “_We have their trajectories, and I’ve got five fighter squadrons still in reserve. With our combined forces, we can stop them before they even come close to destroying our prize.”_

“Good. I’ll contact Skywalker and reposition him to support our squadrons.”

“_He won’t be alone. I’ll be joining the fray in the_ Havoc_. We’ve just finished sweeping the Katana clean, and it’s clean._” Nym added.

“_Can’t stay away from a good battle, can you, Nym?_” Slayke joked.

“_Hey, after years of sitting on a throne and leading a major pirate operation, a guy’s entitled to a bit of action every now and then._”

“All right, everyone, enough. We’re at the endgame now. Let’s make sure we come out ahead in this one, because it’s only gonna get harder from here.” Cham sternly reminded everyone.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Onboard the _Fortressa_**

“Why are you just now telling me that my niece is alive and captive by the New Republic, and why did you not try to rescue her from their prison?” Xizor growled to a fully recovered Urai.

"I didn't know we had formed an alliance with the Empire," Urai replied, "and I was sedated at the time. It was a miracle that I was able to escape at all, and at least you know that Savan's still alive. Now you can plan a rescue operation once we escape."

"_He's right, Xizor,_" Moff Mors said, "_as painful as it might be, you have to let her go for now. We don't have the time and resources to mount a rescue operation to save her. But the Jedi won't kill her, they're too moralistic for that._"

“You underestimate them, Moff Mors. They publicly humiliated Tarkin before executing him just to set an example. And do not forget that they are allied with the Hutts and Mandalorians, who will not share their squeamishness.”

“_Would you risk your entire fleet, even all of Black Sun, for one operative, Prince?_” Xist protested, earning a hateful stare from his Underlord, “_You cannot afford to divert from the operation now, not with our alliance with the Empire at stake. But once we escape the system, I will put every resource I have towards rescuing her and will give you my life if I fail in this task.”_

“You would strake your life on those words, Vigo?” Xizor coldly repeated.

“_I would, my lord._”

“Then you have two precisely months to fulfill this promise, or I will personally execute you.” The older Falleen warned, before calming down enough to cordially speak to Tyber and Delian, “My apologies for that unprofessional display. It was unbecomiong of me.”

“_It’s understandable, Underlord. You’re not the only one to have family taken from you. But at least yours is still alive._” Delian sympathetically said.

“Nevertheless, it was completely unprofessional. I will finish the recall of my remaining forces and prepare for our retreat.”

“_Forgive the interruption, commanders, but our bomber squadrons are under attack. A TIE Advanced x1 and the Havoc are leading a New Republic wing to cut through our defenses. They’ve already destroyed a squadron’s worth of fighters and bombers each, and we’ve only destroyed one Dreadnaught._” An aide walked up to Delian.

“_They’ll never finish the job in time._” Delian growled. “_We have to recall them now, before we lose even more pilots._”

“_Agreed. Time to cut our losses before we lose more than we’ve gained._” Tyber concurred, with Xizor nodding in agreement.

Ending the transmission with Delian and Tyber, Xizor ordered Xist, “The moment you enter hyperspace, I want you to begin conceiving a plan to rescue my niece from the New Republic’s clutches.”

“_Yes, my lord._”

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**Within Pro Consul Carrick’s Mansion**

**In the Dining Room**

“You’re going after the Nazgûl with Eltariel?! That’s a suicide mission!” Ventis exclaimed.

"I know, but--" Elias started before Tau cut him off.

“Elias, the Nazgûl are Sauron’s deadliest servants, and have the power to turn others into thralls of their evil. Never mind how Eltariel’s been fighting them for millennia, and you don’t know the first thing on how to fight them. Are you sure about this course of action?” Tau recalled from his own battles with them from his time on Arda.

“I am. I promised Elatriel I’d help her save Talion from his enslavement, and I intend to keep that promise.” Elias resolutely answered.

Ahsoka sighed at that. "I can't say I blame you. You want to help the woman you care deeply about liberate slaves from a terrible evil. It's romantic, but still insane."

"You certainly don't lack the heart of an Uriel." Benjen added.

"And I can see why you chose Elatirel as your future wife," Odo said offhandedly as he sipped at his wine.

Both human and Elf blushed furiously at that. Before they could vehemently deny the commendation, Kaiden spoke, "You're not going on this mission, Elias. It's suicidal for a two-man team."

"Don't care, Kaiden, I'm going. And you are not gonna stop me--"

Kaiden held up a hand. "Let me finish. I meant that you weren't going alone. I have a squad of ex-Imperial Army troops that need a new assignment, and liberating slaves is up their alley."

“Then if Kaiden’s going to help, I’ll be tagging along with all of you.” Satele added. “No way am I going to let my husband go off into the abyss without me.”

Eltariel's head slumped in her hand. "A few days ago, I would have been completely against your offers to help, for I thought this was my burden to carry alone after my family's destruction at the hands of Sauron and his servants. All my raids against their ghastly strongholds only served to solidify that foolish belief."

She shook her head. “But now I can see that, even through all the pain life and evil can deliver upon you, there are bright joys to be found within them. And more importantly, I learned from Elias and his kin that there are good, noble souls throughout the galaxy that would help a person in their darkest hour, not for vengeance or glory, but for the purest reasons of all: compassion, empathy, and love.”

She took Elias' hand, smiling gently in a way that made the man blush. "For that, I thank you, Elias Keller."

Elias kissed her hand gently, smiling. "Don't worry about it, Ellie."

"'Ellie?'" Ventis asked, "You gave her a nickname?"

"Um, yeah," Elias stammered, "yeah, um… oh, hey! I think dessert is ready!"

**One Hour Later **

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

“_The final Imperial vessels just left the system, and we’re bringing the last of the dreadnaughts online. We’ll have them ready for hyperspace in no more than two hours._” Rex reported to High Command.

Out of the two hundred dreadnaughts from the full Katana Fleet, the New Republic only successfully recovered one hundred and six in total. The Galactic Empire captured an exact seventy, while the final twenty-four were destroyed throughout the course of the battle.

To call it a victory would be unwise. Though the New Republic had acquired more ships and gained the allegiance of two privateer fleets plus causing significant casualties, the enemy had likewise a sizable portion of the fleet and their own allies. It was a victory, Rex concluded, it was a hollow one.

“Very good. You and Colonel Rostu did well under the circumstances.” Bail commended the two fleet leaders.

“_It would have gone much smoother if that idiot Echo hadn’t hacked our communications. Thanks to him, the Empire now has two galactic criminal powers in their disposal._” Cham seethed. “_But I will admit that he prevented this from becoming a total disaster by calling Slayke and Nym to help us. I can see how they earned their reputations._”

“_Speaking of us, how many dreadnaughts are Slayke and I getting for our assistance? I’d say we’re gonna need at least five each to help bolster our fleets, now that the Empire has us high up on their most-wanted list._” Nym bluntly demanded.

“_Right to the point. I like that._” Kal chuckled.

“You’ll each get six dreadnaughts for your efforts” Garm answered “but we sincerely hope that you’ll stay with us as privateers for our government. We’re going to need good people on our side with a knack for the shadier side of society, especially if we’re to counterbalance the Empire’s criminal element.”

“_Of course, I’ll stay around. My fleet is entirely comprised of fellow Republic and anti-Imperial partisans, and we’d all be honored to fight by your side. I’ll even take the soldier’s pay and commission to help out the war effort._” Zozridor enthusiastically answered.

Wullf nodded. “Thank you, Slayke. We’ll need officers with your strong heart and strategic mind to help us take the fight to the Empire. We’ll work out the formal rank and integration of your forces later. For now, though, we’ll have you and your forces get two weeks of R&R in our territory. You’ve more than earned it.”

“_My men will appreciate that. They’ve been fighting almost nonstop alongside me since the Empire took power, and they could really use a little down time._”

Nym shrugged. “_Guess I’ll stick around too. No sense in fighting a war on three fronts all by myself. But I’ll work as a privateer and offer my base on Lok as a deploying center for New Republic fleets. I’m sure you can make good use of it._”

"_That's very gracious of you, Commander Nym. But a question remains: what are we going to do about Echo and the Martez sisters?_" Rahm questioned, "_We need to figure out a suitable punishment for the ARC Trooper for his blundering into our affairs, and the sisters were a part of Black Sun for the last four years. We can't just let that go unanswered._"

Rex answered that. "_Commander Tano already promised the Martez sisters a commission as privateers for us and since they helped save ten dreadnaughts from the Empire's grasp, I'd say they've more than earned their keep. Never mind how they captured bounty hunter Boushh for our interrogators, all the while hacking into Black Sun's databases for a treasure trove of intel on the criminals. As for Echo, he proposed a plea bargain for him and his crew as reparations for messing up our operation._”

“Plea bargain? What kind of bargain?” Mon suspiciously asked.

“_He and his crew are offering to take on the most dangerous high-risk reconnaissance and sabotage mission for us for a full standard year, in exchange for us finding a way to liberate and recruit their friends trapped on Bracca as indentured engineers-turned scrappers, into our naval program. And, as an added incentive, he mentioned how one of those scrappers is a Jedi Padawan named Cal Kestis, who’s trapped on the junkyard world._”

“_That’s all he wanted?_” Rahm questioned. “_How remarkably simple, yet noble at the same time. Well, I know we could use an operative of his skillset under our payroll. He could be a valuable addition to Yularen’s Intelligence. And we’ll need talented engineers in our workforce for our own arms race._”

“We can discuss this further once our fleets return with the remainder of the Katana Fleet.” Turning to the five holograms, Bail ordered Cham and Nick, “The minute the final dreadnaught is hyperspace capable, you two will withdraw to your strongholds before the Empire has the chance to retaliate against your prople. And take four dreadnaughts with each of your fleets to help bolster your system’s defenses.”

He turned to Rex and Zozridor, “Take the rest of the fleet towards Varon, and make all due haste. We can’t afford to lose our prize just after we claimed it. Rex, give Captain Slayke the coordinates for our capital world.”

Finally, Nym was advised, “I would recommend you prepare to fortify your defenses of your strongholds for inevitable Imperial reprisals, as well as prepare a backdoor for your escape if a defense proves untenable.”

“You don’t need to state me the obvious, Organa. I’ve been dealing in war decades before you were even born.” The Feeorin reminded the Chief of State.

As for the two Neimoidians, Blox spoke up, “_And my sister and me? We did risk a lot by coming to your aid here, after all._”

“You’ll both be granted marques for your affiliation with us, provided you follow our rules of conduct.” Giddean warned them.

“_We shall accept your terms, Senator Danu. We were sick and tired of the Trade Federation’s avarice weighing our options down throughout all these years, and this is the perfect way to help redeem our species’ reputation._” Luxa Hatha, Blox’s younger sister, readily said.

**Two Hours Later **

**Onboard the _Perilous_**

_"You did well to root out the traitor in your staff, along with securing the Empire much of the criminal network, Moff Mors._" Sidious commended Delian. "_Though it is a shame that we could not secure the majority of the Katana Fleet, we still managed to come out ahead. For that, I will overlook that failure on account of factors outside of your control. You have redeemed yourself for your past failures."_

"Thank you, your Highness." Delian gratefully bowed. "I live to serve the Empire. It's… it's all I have left."

"_Yes, your wife died in a hovertrain accident during the chaos of General Gentis' coup. A tragic loss for many citizens. You have my sympathies._"

Delian had years of practice hiding her emotions. She was glad, because the insincerity in the Emperor's voice made her boil with rage. Calmly, she asked, "What are my orders, my liege?"

"_Take the recovered dreadnaughts to Kuat and Rendili for a complete refit. Following that, you will report to Imperial Center for a full debriefing and reassignment. The Empire still has use of a capable leader such as you. However, use discretion. I fear there are still traitors embedded within Imperial High Command._"

"Are you certain of this, my liege? Who would still betray the Empire after all the defections we've suffered?"

"_That is what we must find out. The New Republic reacted to your arrival far too quickly to be mere coincidence. We must root out these traitors and use them to our advantage. I am trusting you to keep this a secret. Trust no one._"

"I will make sure your faith in me is not misplaced, my liege." Delian swore before the Emperor closed the halo channel.

**Meanwhile, On Varon, **

**2100 Hours**

**Within the Mallory Household**

_I don’t care what either Dad or the New Republic say! I’m going to help him on his mission, and nothing’s going to stand in my way._ Chelli vowed as she packed the last of her clothing into her suitcase.

“Where are you going, Chelli?” A young male voice asked from behind, making the young girl yelp in shock before she turned around to see Ernite Mallory standing just outside the door.

“Ernite! Uh… what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” Chelli shyly defleted the question with one of her own with a blush on her face.

“Shouldn’t you?” He countered before deducing, “You’re going to try and help your dad on his mission, aren’t you?”

Failing to come up with any lies or excuses with her crush, Chelli sighed before rambling an admission, “Yeah. I just got a bad feeling about his job, and I want to be there for him after and I wasted too much of my time hating him when I should have just talked to him. I don’t want to lose him like I lost my mom, and-”

“Chelli.” Ernite interrupted before smiling, and he handed her a white ring with many ithilien runes embedded within. “It’ll help you sneak aboard the ship your father’s going on for his mission.”

“How can a ring help me there? There’s two Jedi on the team, and they’re very good at finding people.”

“This ring is magical, imbued with powers from my homeworld. It has the gift of making a person invisible to all senses, and it can even block a person from a Force sense.” Ernite explained. “It’s based off of-“

“The One Ring. My father and I have been reading on Arda’s history.” Chelli finished, “I’m really sorry for all your people had to suffer from that.”

“It’s okay. God works in strange ways, but it all worked out. My family is safe here, and my mom and dad have a baby soon. And he gave me a good friend in you and all the other kids. Now get a good night’s sleep. Your dad leaves with the others in seven hours, and you’ll need to rest up, so you don’t miss it. Good luck.”

“Wait.” Chelli bade Ernite. “Why are you helping me with this? You’ll get in trouble when your parents find out the truth.”

“I know, but I don’t care. I get how you’d want to help a parent in a scary mission, and I don’t want you to lose your family, just like I nearly lost Lily and Mom to… Sauron so many times.” Ernite shivered at the mention of the Dark Celestial’s name.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anymore. But, well, there’s something I need to do.” Chelli leaned over and pecked Ernite on the cheek. “Thanks for helping me out. I owe you.”

“Oh… It- it’s no problem. Just be careful.” Ernite bashfully reminded her before he left the room.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

"Well, looks like this was a productive day for all of us, dear." Tau calmly told his wife as they prepared for bed. "At least we got more dreadnaughts and two new fleets to add to our navy, and your friends are safe. But the implications for the Empire's alliance with Xizor and Zann are very disturbing."

"Sounds like they're just following our lead," Ahsoka reminded him before putting a hand on her womb, grimacing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Tau, we need to talk about your origins and what Maloy and Carrick told us. If we come forward with your lineage before the Teutonic Senate, it would give us a key ally against the evils coming, while putting us and our family at risk by radicals."

"And if we don't, then it'll eventually blow up in our faces when the truth comes out, never mind how it'll jeopardize our family and everything we're working towards. If they even believe the truth, that is."

"I know. But I guess we'll just have to trust in God to guide us on the correct path when we continue the summit tomorrow. How are Connor and Daniel recovering from their ordeal?"

Tau shrugged, "They'll be ready for the next phase of training the day after tomorrow. I just hope Ventis can keep his wits about him when they face off against a pack of Tuk'ata hounds."

Butch perked up at the mention of his dark counterparts. Tau warned him, "No, you can't go with them, buddy. The people here don't look kindly upon you and your brethren, and Connor and Daniel need to do this on their own. Besides, these hounds aren't friendly like you, and will try to kill you if you try to interact with them."

"Sorry, boy." Ahsoka patted him on the head before pulling her husband into a searing kiss, and sultrily reminded him, "Now, I believe we still have a night of fun ahead of us, and you owe me for that bad joke about Elias and Eltariel."

Grinning like a madman at the implications, the two Palpatines lovingly held hands as they entered their shared cabin, and locked the door behind them, leaving Butch to whine in disappointment before Celebion came up from behind him.

"Come on, buddy. Let's leave the couple alone. They're gonna need this quality time after all their hard work." The Dúnedain Ranger consoled the sentient hound before promising, "I'll get Benjen to give you a nice juicy slavb of meat if you come with me."

That pulled Butch out of his bad mood, and he barked in enjoyment before following the Ranger, just as the locked cabin was consumed by moans coming from the loving couple.

**Meanwhile, Within Pro Consul Carrick’s Mansion**

“_Are you two trying to pull a fast one on us?!_” Lana incredulously demanded of the two Pro Consuls.

“No, my friend. It’s all true. The Yuuzhan Vong, the fallen Celestials and their monsters, mad cults with supernatural powers and horrific ways of corruption, Tau’s heritage, and the reality he came from.” Odo confirmed. “The question that remains is, what do you think our best option is?”

“_Surely you jest, Grand Master_.” Quinn spoke. “_If these threats are real, then the Sith may be the least of our worries, as we cannot hope to take them all on our own. We must convince the Senate to ally with the New Republic._”

“_That won’t be too hard. Even the most thickheaded of our peers should see how the benefits outweigh the risks, never mind the prospect of utter annihilation._” Hawke piped up.

Crawford shook his head, "But how are we to best explain this information to the Senate? If we unveil Tau's lineage to the public, there's no telling how they or the galaxy will react. And we'd be putting his family at risk."

"We trust in the Force, Crawford." Odo resolved. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Meeting adjourned."

Ending the holotransmission, Odo rose from his seat and bade Crawford farewell, "Thank you for dinner. The occasion was memorable."

“Good. I doubt we’ll get many chances for these kinds of events once we join the war. Take care, Odo.” Crawford added before the Grand Master left to return to his shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the battle for the Katana Fleet, and so much happened in the chapter, a lot of it very romantic. So, what did you all think? Were the characters believable enough, and do you like the pairings I’ve made between them? Just for the record, I would not have had Delian still be a lesbian due to my own beliefs, and not feeling that it was necessary for the novel she starred in, but I remember something Squasher said to me about not altering too much, and I decided to honor it. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Friday, April 10, 2020? I’m doing well, and I hope that you all are staying safe out there with the virus. I heard that my state might be stuck in quarantine for another month and a half, so that’s bad. Oh, and I watched the latest episode of SWTCW: Season Seven, and it was much better than the last three. I hope the last four can build upon the momentum. And I got the Epic Collection of Conan the Barbarian today, so I’ll get started on that once I finish my WWII book. And, I read two amazing chapters in my favorite stories by Lord Exar Kun and Iron117Prime this morning. Well, I’d better go for now, as I want to get some reading done, and then work on homework tomorrow. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day of Wednesday, April 15, 2020? I’m doing well, as I read a bit of my WWII book today, did some homework, and exercised before I could get started on this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get Ch. 23 published, but I had to wait for it to be edited by my friends, as they had their own matters to deal with. And I took the time to begin coming up with big plans for a future story series in Squasher’s AU after I finish the Galaxy at War saga. I think you’ll be quite pleased with my idea once I get started on it, even though it won’t be for at least a year or two at the rate I’m writing. Well, I’d better get started on the chapter, as it’ll involve a lot of planning by the New Republic, and their diplomatic efforts will be kicked into overdrive in the Teutonic Sector and in a certain Outer Rim world. Oh, and I think I’ll try and make it around 8k words long, so I can include a lot of material in it, and to give Squasher and JSailer time to work on their own stuff. It’ll probably take a bit of time to write, but it’ll be worth it. May God be with us all in these hard times.
> 
> (Thursday, April 16, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I’ve written over 3.2k words so far over the last 28 hours or so, but I’m gonna need to stop for a while in about thirty minutes to charge up my laptop. I also had class today, and it was pretty informative, if depressing. Speaking of depressing, I’m gonna read more of my WWII book today, and I’m sure it’ll be pretty sorrowful. And I have to get started on a few projects tomorrow, so I’d better make today count in terms of writing. Well, I’m gonna keep writing for a little while longer. May God be with us all in these troubled times. 
> 
> (Friday, April 17, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing today? I’m doing well, as I have written almost a thousand words so far today, did some homework, and mowed my parents’ lawn as well. Unfortuantely, my back is killing me right now, so I’d better take a break to lie down and recuperate. And, in exciting news, my dad’s 57th birthday is today, and he’ll be home in about three hours or so. I look forward to celebrating with him. One more thing. I haven’t seen the latest SWTCW Season Seven episode, but I’ve heard a bit about it, and I’m disappointed with how Lucasfilm is treating Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they’re really screwing up a lot of stuff. I get what point they’re trying to make, but they could’ve done it better, just like I’m sure that xxTheTruMan196 will do with their chapter on the Siege of Mandalore in Legacy of Jarik Shan V2. Well, I’d better get back to writing for a little while longer. May God be with us all in these crucial times.
> 
> (6:20 PM addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, if a bit disappointed with SWTCW, as I watched a lot of the episode on YouTube, and I felt that they gave Ahsoka a bit of the Captain Marvel treatment, if you know what I mean with making her a killing machine, and how she treated Obi-Wan. Oh, and I recently watched a YouTube video by Ryan Kinel- RK Outpost titled, “Dave Filoni's True Agenda Exposed | Luke And Leia Roles In Sequel Trilogy His Idea!?!”, and it breaks my heart to see a man I admired and respected be exposed to the world as a hypocrite, just like the rest of Lucasfilm’s higher-ups. How could they have ruined such a great franchise in such a short period of time? I just can’t comprehend it, and I hope that a reckoning comes soon. Well, hopefully the Expanded Universe can be revived soon enough, and they treat it better than the current canon, along with how several of the final Legends novels were lower in quality than earlier ones, such as… ugh, Crucible. Anyway, that’s enough rambling on my part. On with the story!

**Five Hours and Fifty-Five Minutes Later**

**On Nelona 32nd, 0450 Hours**

**On Varon**

**Just Outside the Mallory Household**

“Chelli didn’t want to say goodbye?” Micha hurtfully asked Ernite while Eeth Koth said goodbye to his wife and their infant daughter, Meetra, and Vega and Jaing finished loading the last of their supplies and trading goods into their YT-2400 light freighter.

“She said she didn’t want to risk crying and breaking down in front of you.” Ernite answered. “She wanted to be left along for a while until she calmed down. But she wanted you to know that she loves you alot and wants you to come home safely when your mission is over.” 

“She told you to tell me?” Micha asked, noticing Ernite blushing.

“Y-yeah, she did,” he said, instinctively pulling his hand up to his cheek.

Micha chuckled and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Look after her while I'm away, Ernite. I… I’m happy she found a friend in you."

“I will, Mr. Aphra. Just come back to her."

"I will," he smiled as he ruffled the kid’s hair a little.

Jaing came over the, "Dr. Aphra., Master Koth. We're all fully loaded, and ready to fly."

Micha nodded, noticing Eeth kiss his wife and daughter goodbye. Micha couldn’t help but think of Lona in that moment, wishing he could've made amends with her before her murder. But there was nothing else to it, nothing except raising his daughter right… and coming back to her alive.

"Take care, Ernite." Micah bade farewell as he stepped aboard the _Outrider_.

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund **

**On Nelona 32nd, 0655 Hours**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

Ahsoka felt her eyelids flutter open from both her husband’s palm gently rubbing her naked back and hearing someone’s comlink repeatedly chime. Slowly she sat up while groggily asking a smiling Tau, “Ugh… What time is it, dear?”

“It’s ten to Seven. You’ve got a call coming through from the Martez sisters on the _Alexi Garyn_. You uh, probably should get dressed." 

“Oh? Ohhh, right.” She looked around for a robe, but Tau handed one over to her. As she put it on, she reached for her holocomm and turned it on. The images of the two sisters appeared, and Rafa was grinning.

_“I take it you and your husband had a good night, Ashla?”_

Ahsoka sighed, biting back the urge to ask the obvious. Of course Trace told her.

_“And you must be Mr. Palpatine,” _Trace giggled, _“you’re um… not quite what I expected.”_

“Let me guess, a melted candle?” Tau asked as he sat up, Ahsoka noticing his robe was parted at the chest and Trace was staring right at him.

_“Um, I don’t know if I should answer that or not. I mean,” _she blushed, _“Ahsoka, you’ve got great taste in men, if I say so myself.”_

Rafa glared at her sister, but Ahsoka just shrugged. “Thanks. So, I take it things are going well for you?”

_“Oh yes! As of thirty minutes ago, we are now New Republic privateers!_ _And our whole crew agreed to sign up for your cause. Guess there's more nobility in these goons than I thought.”_

_“Nobility? Please,” _Rafa scoffed, _“the paycheck’s probably got more to do with it. Still, we’ll be out and stealing--ahem, confiscating Imperial goods soon.”_

“Well, so long as you--” Ahsoka's stomach suddenly seized up in pain, bile creeping up from her throat and making her gag. She keeled over and threw up on the bed, retching painfully as though her whole stomach was coming up.

"Ahsoka!" Tau shouted as he rushed to her side. 

"_What the_ kriff _just happened?!_" Rafa shouted.

"_Ahsoka, are you all right?_" Trace spoke up.

After taking several calming breaths, Ahoska felt her stomach stop churning. "I'm okay. Just my stomach acting up from last night's dessert."

"_Dessert?! Ahsoka, that didn't seem like indigestion to me, that looked more like…_" Rafa words trailed as a sudden realization dawned on her face, _“Ahsoka, are you pregnant?”_

_“What!?” _Trace shrieked, _“Ahsoka, is that true?”_

Husband and wife looked at each for a moment before they collectively sighed and nodded. “Yes, I am. Twins. It’s been a few weeks actually.”

_“Twins!?” _Trace shrieked again, her eyes almost bulging from their sockets, _“What are they? Girls? Boys? What do they look like?”_

Rafa slapped her sister over her head, _“Stop rambling, Trace, you’re embarrassing me!”_

“No no, it’s okay,” Ahsoka held up a hand, “it’s a boy and a girl.”

_“Wait,” _Rafa shook her head, _“how are you pregnant? Togrutans and Humans are not compatible.”_

“They are,” Tau answered, “or a least a small percentage of them. It was either luck or the Force that Ahsoka happened to be that percentage. I personally think it was the latter.”

_“C’mon, no such thing as luck?”_

“No. And now that you two know my wife is pregnant, you are going to keep it to yourselves or else. The last thing we need is the wrong people finding out.”

_“We understand, but you’re gonna have to tell someone eventually,” _Trace pointed out, _“Ahsoka’s gonna get bigger eventually. You won’t be able to hide it forever.”_

“We know, Trace,” Ahsoka sighed, “but we’ll cross that nebula when we come to it. And dear, I think we should probably change the sheets before it starts to stink.”

“Too late, I’ll take care of it,” he pecked her on the cheek and bundled up the dirty sheets, leaving them alone as he went to get them washed, “see you at breakfast!”

_“Y’know what? I take it back, Trace was right. You do have great taste in men. I’ll trade you a ship for him.” _Rafa offered.

“No.”

_“Two?”_

Ahsoka shook her head, “Even if you offered me Coruscant itself, I wouldn’t trade him.”

_“Heh, don’t blame you,” _Rafa peered her head around the corner, _“I’d be the same had I snatched him up first.”_

"_I still can't believe you're going to be a mother!_" Trace giddily said. "_We gotta plan a baby shower for you and your kids! Oh, it's gonna be so beautiful! Wait, what about your missions? Can you still go on them?_"

“No, but I’ll be planning them for a few years," she eyed the holoclock, “sorry to cut this short, but I have a meeting in a few hours. I need to get myself cleaned up. I’ll talk to you later. God be with you.”

_“Wait, you believe in a god now?” _Rafa asked.

“Yes, I’ll explain later. Stay safe you two.”

She closed the line and rubbed her hand against her belly. “You two are already getting mommy into trouble, and you’re only a few weeks old!”

**Meanwhile, In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Bellicose_’s Meditation Chamber**

**Fifty-Five Hours From the Tython System**

“How goes the Empire’s operations and projects?” Bahl’al demanded of his subordinates.

The Kaminoan Clone Master Nala Se was the first to answer. "_We are ahead of schedule in the cloning program, and all but perfected the process from the first batch's initial genome imbalances. I never thought we'd be cloning an army of Dark Jedi for the Empire, but I suppose I gave it too little credit in creativity.”_

“And my prisoner?”

_“The cell for your special shapeshifting guest will be ready for his arrival in no more than thirty-six hours,_" the Dark Jedi Momin answered.

"Good. And what of the Sith temples and shipyards?"

"_All proceeding at pace. We'll have the first two shipyards ready in two months, and the first ships fully produced in another four or five. As for the temple, it'll be fully constructed in no more than six weeks. And we've found fifteen more recruits for the acolyte program._"

"And the superweapons? Have you encountered any unforeseen complications, Director Krennic?"

"_None,” _the Director answered,_ “yours and Lord Vader's bold strategy is working perfectly. The traitor doesn't have a clue of our plans, and he's proving to be more useful in this role than we gave him credit for. As for the superstructure and crystal power source, we're implanting what we've compiled from Project Stardust, and it's working perfectly. We'll have the first prototype fully assembled within five standard months._"

"Excellent. Inform me the moment any new developments occur." Bahl'al closed the holochannel before contacting Theta Leader onboard the Mandalorian Dungeon Ship. "What is the status of the prisoner?"

"_His vitals are holding steady in the stasis cage. He'll make it to your stronghold without any trouble._" The Guardsman reported.

_Perfect._ Bahl'al allowed himself a smirk before nodding approvingly and closing the holochannel to review the losses from the routing of the Serocco cult.

**Two Hours Later**

**Onboard Varon Orbital Command**

“I honestly didn’t think my project would be needed so soon. But I know it won’t fail you on Honoghr.” Nagme promised the Chief of State while her team finished preparing for their departure.

"How will we rendezvous with General Skywalker, Sir? I assume that time is of the essence with this covert recruitment mission?" Jarael Chantique asked. She was the newly promoted Iskalloni Chief Medical officer of a New Republic Mobile Surgical Unit.

“_You would be correct, Doctor Chantique. Skywalker and Colonel Rex will be going ahead of you in order to convince the Noghri to join us. That’ll give Madame Jamaane a few extra days to work out any potential errors in your design. The two of you and General K’Kruhk are set to depart in two hours._”

“We understand. We’ll finalize our preparations before setting out. It’ll be refreshing to go on a humanitarian mission after all these years.” The Whiphid reflectively complied.

“_I understand how you feel, Master K’Kruhk. Just be careful out there. The last thing we need is to tip off the Empire to our operation. May the Force be with you all._” Bail wished the three officers good luck before closing his holocomm.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Fortressa_**

**In Hyperspace**

**Fifty Hours From the Coruscant System**

“You already have a plan to save Savan, Xist? I’m impressed.” Xizor calmly remarked, gesturing for the younger Falleen to continue.

“_It is relatively straightforward enough, Underlord. Since the Martez sisters stole a large chunk of our databanks before defecting, we can expect the New Republic will go after our strongest enterprizes and slave centers in an attempt to cripple us before we can pull out._”

“_We use this to our advantage by having fifty of our best agents infiltrate each of the most probable operations they’ll attack, and then have them to embed themselves within the New Republic. From there, they can gather all the information you’ll need for them to mount a rescue operation for your niece._”

“And you believe it will only take two months for this operation to succeed?”

“_I believe so, but it will be close. However, if I do not make it, then I will have my second in command, Qazadi, continue the plan. He will do whatever it takes to get the job done, whatever it may be._” Xist honestly spoke.

“"Such an attitude and loyalty are to be commended,” Xizor smiled, “and your simple but ingenious solution is more than feasible. But not in the current timetable, for it would almost certainly risk exposure by the New Republic before it would be complete."

“_I understand. I will work to develop a new strat-_-”

Xizor held up a hand, "Therefore, I will give you an additional two standard months to fulfill the mission. But not a day longer, or your would-be successor will be the next on the list for me to dispose of."

"_I understand, Underlord. I will not fail you._"

“See that you don’t.” Xizor warned before he closed the channel, and contacted his next two appointments, Imperial droid researchers Simonelle, and his subordinate, Imperial Rear Admiral Massad Thrumble.

“Can it be done?” He curtly asked.

“_Given the parameters you have established for the prototypes, and the experimental technology we have acquired, we have every confidence it can work._” Simonelle answered. “_But it will take about a year to perfect the design._”

The Falleen’s eye twitched just enough to be noticed, and Massad explained, “_Under normal circumstances, we’d estimate that it’d take up to eight months for the first five prototypes to be fully functional. With the New Republic diverting the Emperor’s attention and key resources away from our infiltration program, we need to move more cautiously if we’re to prevent from being discovered._”

“Then I will convince the Emperor of the benefits of my work. This project could be beneficial for all of us, but I will not risk your discovery and imprisonment.” Xizor reassured the two Imperials. “Just continue work on the designs until you hear back from me.” 

Bowing before their secret master, the two Imperials allowed the Falleen to end the communication to focus on the remainder of his daily operations.

**Three Hours Later**

**Aboard the _Remember Raxus_**

**In Hyperspace**

**Thirty-Five Hours From the Honoghr System**

"Doing a bit of light reading, Rex?" Anakin joked with his old friend after seeing him intensely reading a datapad.

"No, General. Trying to get up to speed on our next mission before we enter the assassin's den. In a few ways, they remind me of us back in the day, with their intense loyalty towards each other, even if they're divided into warring clans. Hmm, a little like the Mandos in a way."

"Don't let Skirata or the others catch you saying that." Anakin chuckled, before regretfully adding, "They're a very honorable and devoted people for whatever cause they adhere to, and I took advantage of them in their most desperate hour. I need to set things right and help them recover from their world's devastation."

"I figured as much, sir. I’ve still got your back.”

“Thanks, but I’m not sure it’s enough. I did a lot of terrible things as Darth Vader, and ironically, I helped the Empire enslave so many people. The Nosaurians, Wookiees, Mon Calamari, Quarren and the Noghri just to name a few.”

“Why not do something about it?”

“I’m just one man, Rex. Tau’s own plan will take decades… and I don’t trust myself to try something different.”

“I have a suggestion, then. I read how when the Lost Tribe of the Sith moved against the galaxy, the Jedi encouraged slave revolts all across the Outer Rim and helped them to join the Galactic Alliance as emancipated worlds in the Senate."

“So, you’re suggesting I make myself a poster boy again?”

“You’re still the Hero with No Fear. You speak, people will listen.”

“We need to do better than that, Rex. I can inspire sure, but we need leaders more than anything else. People among the people who can spread the fire once it starts.”

“Like we did on Onderon?”

Anakin nodded. “Something like that. I know the desire these people have to be free. They just need the push and the word, and they’ll rise up themselves. All we have to do is provide it.”

Rex smiled, “That sounds like the General Skywalker I know. I’d talk to Yularen and Organa about this. I’m sure they’ll approve.”

Anakin nodded, “Thank you, Rex.”

“No problem, sir. It’s my job to get you straight and narrow. Plus, it gives you an excuse to call your kids. I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

Anakin laughed at that, "As would I, Rex. On that note, ever thought about settling down?”

Rex shrugged, “Eh, not really. I got too much to do to think about that sort of stuff.”

A Navy Ensign came running into the room, "General, Colonel! We're receiving a transmission from Commander Nym. He says it's rather urgent concerning Naboo!"

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**1205 Hours**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside the Teutonic Senate Hall**

“Are you ready? Once we enter the hall, there won’t be any time to restrategize.” Benjen warned the New Republic delegation.

“We are, Lord Uriel.” Obi-Wan spoke. “We’re going to tell them the truth, and trust in the Froce that they will understand what must be done.”

Benjen turned to Tau and Ahsoka to remark, "And I think you two made the right course in keeping your origins a secret for now. No need to complicate things with talks of temporal travel."

Just then, the doors opened, and the delegation approached the entirety of the Teutonic Senate.

They observed the two hundred senators, two for each of their represented systems, along with many admirals, the Grand Masters of the Ordo, the Majority and Minority Speakers of the Assembly, the Concilium Militaris, both Pro Consuls, and the many guards that would be protecting the politicians throughout the meeting.

Everyone took careful note of the crowd’s mood as they approached and could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of the majority of the leaders.

_At least this group of politicians comprehend the gravity of the situation, and don’t have any reporters or camera droids in the building. That already makes them two steps above _both_ our senates, dear._ Tau telepathically nudged Ahsoka.

_Don’t make me laugh now, Tau, or we’ll all regret it._ Ahsoka warned him before everyone took their seats across from the Concilium Militaris, aside from Benjen, who bowed before Odo and took his seat with his fellow Grand Masters.

“We all know why we’re here.” Lana gruffly began. “We’ve all received the reports from the New Republic on the vast array of enemies arising against the galaxy, and we’ve much of it supports what we’ve learned from our own intelligence networks. The question that each of you must ask is not _if_ these evils and their wars will come to us, but _when_, and on _whose_ terms?”

She turned to the Assembly, “Now, let us begin, for not only our futures, but for our families and constituents, will be decided through this summit.”  
  


**Ten Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Remember Raxus_**

"_You heard me, Skywalker! Panaka’s holding my friends in carbonite on Theed_!" Nym shouted to Anakin. "_I need to go there and free them all_ now_, before the Empire moves them all._"

“Commander, you can’t just divert your forces to face the Emperor’s homeworld and all the forces he has there. You’d need solid intel and a force strong enough to break through the Empire’s fleet, and that requires our help.” Rex argued.

“He’s right.” Anakin agreed. “You don’t even know exactly where they are, so you can’t go rampaging across the city. And right now, we have our own missions to deal with, especially since you’re helping us escort the Katana Fleet back to our territory. We need to plan accordingly.”

“_Coming from a war hero like you, that patient attitude isn’t even funny, just like with Adi. I thought you were some kind of Jedi prophecy come to life._”

“How do you-?” Anakin shockingly demanded.

“_Adi Gallia told me a few things about you Jedi before her death._”

“But do you think this is easy for me either, Nym?” Anakin tersely rebuked the Feeorin privateer. “My wife’s family is on Naboo, and I’d absolutely love to have them meet my children. But if I go there now, then I jeopardize them and so many others with reckless actions. Just like you with the rest of your people to look after. And we need to form a workable plan for you to present for High Command before you go off guns blazing.”

“_Then we can accomplish two objectives at once, Skywalker. I’m giving you a secure list of all my contacts on Naboo, and I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised when you see who’s on it.”_

Perusing through the list, Anakin’s hidden eyes widened as he came across a certain family. “How and when did you get the Naberries to join your network?”

“_I’ve been helping them move political enemies out of Quarsh’s grip. They’re the ones who gave me the information in the first place._” Nym explained with a smirk. “_I’m sure you want to give them a call once we come up with a plan to liberate Naboo._”

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Senate Hall**

“The New Republic would truly expect us to believe such absurd claims on the supernatural? How gullible do you think we are?” Senator Sef Darius scoffed.

"I knew you always were a prideful and hotheaded blockhead, Sef, but I didn't think you'd be such an immense idiot as to deny such irrefutable evidence." Atels Jad called him out, sparking a fierce back and force of curses, accusations and finger pointing.

"ORDER!" Odo Force Screamed, silencing all and making a few ears bleed in the process. He sternly looked out at the Delegation and began with all the calm he could muster, "I’m going to say this once. We will not have infighting here, especially from the prideful or the thickheaded. Now, I bid you to listen carefully.”

He took a moment to compose himself. “For over nine hundred years, we have stood apart from the galaxy. We have lived free as a result. But we are now faced by those who care not for borders or treaties. They are here to conquer and enslave. They do not care for diplomacy, and had they their way, they would likely see us burn.”

He paused to let his words sink in. “This is not the time for misplaced nationalism. We are facing annihilation. If we are to survive, we must take our place again beside our cousins.”

General Gorin Desel spoke up. "Pro Consul Maloy, I sympathize with much of what you say, but we cannot forget the allies the New Republic has chosen. Have we forgotten the scars the Mandalorians and Hutts have inflicted upon us in the past?”

"We understand your concerns, General,” Ventis replied, “but as Master Maloy said, we have more dangerous enemies out there. We can’t cling onto old rivalries. Besides, the Hutts and Mandalorians are already beginning to reform into something better.”

Before a retort could come, Elatriel took the podium. "Pardon the interruption, but I have a matter to address.”

“We recognize Eltariel, representative of Arda,” Crawford replied.

“Thank you. I understand why some of you doubt the claims about Sauron and his forces, but I can personally attest to their validity. I have been fighting them along with the Free Peoples of my world for over four thousand years. Were it not for the arrival of the Jedi and their allies, my world would have certainly fallen to Sauron's might, and he would be free to prepare his armies for galactic conquest… and he would’ve won.”

She ran her hand across the assembly, “He would’ve conquered all of you and made your children slaves. He would burn your cities, countries, and worlds, and put all who resist him to the sword. He would force you to worship him and his horrid master. But because of the Jedi, this has not transpired, and we have a chance to undo his evil.”

She shook her head, “Like some of you, I held fast to the belief that my people could stand alone against this evil. But I was wrong. We cannot stand alone, none of us. We either stand together, or we die separately. There is no other way. The choice is yours, but I pray you choose correctly, not merely for your sakes, but for your people as well."

“Well, that is aptly put,” Crawford replied as he turned to the Assembly, “ladies and gentlemen, you have heard the same thing from my Co-Consul, a son of Teuton who has battled literal demons, and a lady who put your grandmothers to shame. Now, I could regale you on the constant raids those bastard Olpaka cultists and the green skins have been plaguing us with, or the literal dozen of other threats we’re gonna have to deal with. But I’m not going to.”

He allowed a small, patient smile as he waited for an objection. None came, so he continued, “Instead, I’m going to remind you of something. I’m going to remind you of a similar situation our cousins failed to deal with decades ago, when Corporations and madmen hijacked the Separatist movement. Prior to that, they had decades of warning signs, but they didn’t put the boot to it. Anyone wanna know why?”

He waited for an answer, and spoke, “Because like us, they had traditions. Those happened to be that the government being armed is in itself a danger to society. Stupid you might say, but I say it’s about as stupid as sitting behind our walls and letting the galaxy tear itself to pieces, all because we’re too bothered not to. Because our traditions are more important.”

He gestured to seated representatives, “I want you to take a good look at them, not just showmen from the New Republic but Jedi. A thousand years ago, Molay and his ancestors had a disagreement with them… and yet, here they are. These Jedi put aside outdated traditions. The remembered to serve the Force first, and there even sits among them a son of Palpatine. They made the hard call, and they are better for it.”

He sat, a tired smile crossing his craggy face. “Now I’m not gonna sit here and lie. We will have our problems, our differences. But as Eltariel said, we either stand together or we die separately. So, vote wisely, if you will.”

A stunned silence followed. Tau whispered to Ventis, “Guess this is it.”

“May Eru have mercy on us,” Ventis sighed.

"All those in favor of drafting a formal alliance with the New Republic?" Odo spoke. 190 hands rose.

"Those opposed?" Crawford asked. The remaining ten, aligned with Sef, raised their hands with hundreds of eyes boring into them.

“Sergeant at Arms,” Crawford called, “strike this proceeding into official record. Let it be known that as of Nelona 32nd, in the year 985, the Teutonic Sector is now an ally of the New Republic. Ladies and Gentlemen, we will adjourn shortly for official proceedings. Then Molay and I will draft a declaration of war against the Galactic Empire. See you then.”

While the New Republic delegation rose to clap and converse with the senators, Ahsoka hopefully told Tau, "I wonder if the Chiss Ascendancy will be as easy as here?"

"Doubtful, but we'll talk about that tonight. Alone. I need to explain why you won’t be coming.”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Varon Orbital Command**

“Well, this day’s certainly taken a few interesting turns.” Mon mused, hearing from the Vermund team of their mission’s resounding success, along with Anakin and Nym on the Emperor’s secret prison on Naboo, and Anakin’s plan to accelerate their anti-slavery efforts and recruitment drive.

“_And you’re certain of this intelligence, Nym? We need to be absolutely sure before we prepare for any operations on the Emperor’s homeworld._” Rahm reminded the Feeorin privateer.

“_I wouldn’t have brought it to you if I wasn’t confident in my intelligence networks, Kota. The only questions we have left to ask are if you’re in, and how long it’ll take to free the people of Naboo._”

“This is not a simple recovery mission, a covert operation, or an ambush Nym. We’re talking about assaulting and holding the Emperor’s homeworld, and he’s turned it into a military stronghold. Such a mission, even with the Teutonic Sector’s aide, would take at least two, maybe three months to prepare for.” Bail reminded him.

“_Then you’d better get started, because that’s how long I’m giving you before I launch my attack, even if I have to save my friends all on my own._” Nym warned.

“_That won’t happen, Nym. We’ll find a way to help you._” Anakin promised. “_We can get in contact with the Gungans, and they can help your agents gather intelligence on the Empire’s strength._”

“_It’s a start. But we’d need to gather a lot of Jedi and a large enough force to ensure this could work, because there’ll be a lot of Inquisitors and elite Stormtroopers on Naboo._” Tau added. “_You’ll need to build up our forces and plan accordingly for this mission, because there can be no room for error this time._”

“_What do you mean, ‘we’ will. I’d have thought you’d leap at the chance to stick it to your old man, Palpatine_.” Nym growled.

“_Believe me, I would love to, Nym. But I don’t know how long my next diplomatic summit will last from next month, and I can’t afford to risk overcommitting myself._” Tau reluctantly answered. “_But there are plenty of other Jedi and leaders who can help you accomplish the mission in my absence._” 

“As for this anti-slavery plan, Anakin, I must admit that I’m rather impressed with the nuances behind it.” Garm commended him. “It’s certainly a lot more promising than waiting long-term for the hope of moralistic Hutt leaders.”

"_Thank you, but Colonel Rex helped inspire the idea._"

“Then we’ll be sure to commend him for his efforts.” Wullf said. “In the meantime, New Republic Intellingence with start to compile a list of potential candidates and relay them to you for our recruitment efforts once we’ve made some headway.”

“_Anakin, are you sure of this? If we go forward with this plan, then we might risk our alliance with the Hutts and drive them right back into the Empire’s arms._” Obi-Wan warned his former pupil.

"_Master, we all know that the Hutts are, at best, treacherous opportunists, and cannot be trusted long-term after the Empire and Sauron are destroyed. We need to be prepared when the shoe drops. Besides, the New Republic is supposed to stand for freedom. That rings hollow as long as there is a single neck in a slave collar._”

"Anakin, I’m not objecting to the plan. But we need to proceed carefully about it.”

“_I understand. I’ll keep you apprised of the situation._”

**One Hour Later **

**On Naboo**

**Within the City of Theed**

**Within the Naberrie Family Residence**

"I knew Panaka was fully devoted to the Empire, but I never thought he'd go to such lengths to betray us so deeply." Jola Naberrie, mother of Padmé Amidala, despondently said after learning of the depths Quarsh Panaka’s Imperial loyalties.

She hurtly asked Ruwee, her husband, "Why didn't you tell me of his illegal prison? Why did I have to learn this from Anakin?"

"You were already so scared for our family, I didn't want to add anymore to your fear. I only found out a week ago. But honestly, we should have seen it coming from the start. He helped the Empire and Vader turn our homeworld into a military stronghold, all the while abandoning his own family and principles! As far as the colonel's concerned, his own people don't matter compared to the Emperor and their damned New Order."

“_Which is why we need to evacuate you and your family out of here by the time we try to rescue the prisoners and weaken the Empire’s hold on the sector._” Anakin advised them. “_I failed to save your wife from Vader, and I won’t let any more people lose everything if I can help it._”

“And where would we go? What would we do in the New Republic?” Jola asked her son-in-law.

“_Chief Organa is authorizing the resurrection of the Refugee Relief Movement to address our growing influx of refugees from the worlds we’ve liberated, and I put your name as a candidate for the chairman._”

“Why me? I haven’t worked in with the RRM for eighteen years.” Ruwee skeptically asked the Jedi Master. “Surely there are many candidates that are far more qualified, but much younger than me, like Celly Organa.”

"_Well, there are several figures that offered to take the position, including Mrs. Organa, but they don't have your level of experience from the RRW's last incarnation. You are the one person that everyone agreed upon._"

“I don’t know. I’m honored for being given the opportunity, but-”

"I think you should take the offer, Uncle." Pooja Naberrie, Padmé’s eleven-year old cousin, painfully said as she descended the stairs,

After wiping the tears falling off her eyes, she continued, “It’s what Cousin Padmé would want, and I don’t like it here anymore. The Empire’s taken the joy and light out of Naboo, and I want to help others like she did.”  
  


Everyone was touched that before she admitted to Anakin, “And I want to see you again and meet your two kids, who I learned a couple months ago from your galactic broadcast were my cousins.”

Anakin honestly laughed at the admission, and smiled beneath his helmet, “_I think I’d like that, Pooja, and so would Luke and Leia._”

Smiling at the kind gestures from the relatives, Jola turned to Ruwee, and he minutely nodded before saying to Anakin, “We’ll join the New Republic, but only if you can do one more thing for the people of Naboo.”

“_Name it._” Anakin promised the prominent Naboo citizen.

“We want you to free Naboo from the Empire’s grip.” Ruwee seriously said.

“_We’ll do everything we can to accomplish that._” Anakin promised. “_You just focus on staying safe unitl we can extract you. May the Force be with you all._”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“So, why exactly don’t you want me to come with you on the summit with the Chiss, dear?” Ahsoka suspiciously asked Tau.

"Because I don't want to put you and the kids in that rancor pit." Tau emphatically answered, the fear palpable in his voice.

"How bad would it be?"

"Catastrophic. Never mind the backstabbing and political intrigue, they are extremely xenophobic. If they find out you’re pregnant, there are some that may try to kill you. I already need to watch my back out there. I don’t want you to have to do the same. I want you to stay on Varon and start rebuilding the Fulcrum Ring.”

Ahsoka sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't even stop to think about the kids, or the New Republic. I just don't want to lose you, or-" Tau wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, one she quickly reciprocated.

"It's okay. We've had a lot to occupy our attention lately, and it's only going to get crazier as time passes. What's important is that we need to have hope and keep going in the direction Eru would want us to travel on."

"I know." Ahsoka separated from their hug, "Promise me when you go on that summit, you'll come back in one piece."

“I will.”

Ventis opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt, but the formal announcement is in three hours, and we need to prepare for the inevitable barrage of questions we'll receive once the reporters swarm over us."

“Learn to knock, man.”

“Sorry, but we need to hurry.”

"Ugh. The paparazzi: the biggest downside to being in the limelight." Ahsoka groaned.

"I remember Edaan had his fair bit of trouble, especially with fangirls.”

“How about we just don’t answer any questions?”

“No can do,” Ventis replied, “it’s standard procedure. We have to go. Also, I thought Edaan’s order was hated during those years?”

"He was a rare exception." Tau sighed, “Alright, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you guys think of the largest chapter I’ve written to date in the last three big stories? Did it meet your expectations, and set the stage for more amazing plot threads in this story? And I hope you liked the start, because I wanted a little lightheartedness in this chapter before the main event. So, how are you doing on the warm evening of Friday, April 17, 2020? I’m doing well, as tomorrow I’ll start reading the last 150 pages of my WWII book, and do some more homework while waiting for this chapter to be revised. And I’ll hopefully play some Assassin’s Creed: Revelations as well, as it’s been a while since I’ve played the game. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you have a blessed night, everyone! May God bless us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Wednesday, April 22, 2020? I’m doing pretty well, as I got done with two of my three final projects for my Spring 2020 classes, and I’ll get it done in a few days. Unfortunately, I am still without work due to this accursed Coronavirus, and I don’t know how long it’ll continue. Man, as crazy and stressful as my job could be, I miss it and earning a nice, steady paycheck. Sorry Chapter 24 took so long to post, I had to wait for it to be edited, as there was a bit of excess that had to be trimmed down. Oh, and last night, Iron117Prime updated their Worlds Collide sequel, and this chapter is the best one yet. I cannot recommend it enough for all you 2003 TMNT and Avatar: The Last Airbender fans out there. And, I’ve decided to take a break from Assassin’s Creed: Revelations to play some good old-generation Star Wars games on my Xbox One, starting with Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. I’m already done with Dantooine and have to decide where to go in my search for the Star Forge. Hope you all are ready for some good old-fashioned media coverage, and preparations on many fronts. Oh, and Daniel and Connor have only about 20 hours before they start the next phase of their Hamon training. A whole lot’s going to go down in this chapter, if all goes according to plan. Well, I’d better get started on it, as it won’t write itself. Wish me luck, and May God be with us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Thursday, April 23, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m doing well, as I am excited for the VirtualCon tomorrow, but nervous if my question isn’t answered in the way I hope. And the 3rd to last episode of SWTCW is set to be released tomorrow as well, and I hope that it has Ahsoka and Obi-Wan on a better note than last episode, as that just wasn’t well thought out. And I’ll get started on my final project in two days, as I did some extra credit work today after class. But, in other news, I found out that my state will be in lockdown until May 8, and then it’ll be phasing back to normalcy, but my theater might not be open up for at least two months. Hate to say it, but I might need to look for another job soon. Well, I’d better get back to work in this chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Friday, April 24, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I’m all right, as I’ve gotta get started on my school project tomorrow, and I did a lot of other stuff today. I mowed my parents’ front yard, watched the Penguin Random House Star Wars video, and was hopeful for more like these in the future, and learnt of what happens in SWTCW: The Phantom Apprentice. I wish that Filoni and the others could’ve done the final four episodes better, as I felt that there were several flaws in these episodes, but I guess it’s too much to hope for with them. And I read a bit of a good book titled When a Nation Forgets God by Erwin W. Lutzer. It may be ten years old, but it’s full of invaluable knowledge for present day. Well, I ought to be finished with this chapter by Sunday, and then I’ll get back to revising my Jedi Odyssey stories. Have a blessed night, everyone!

**One Hour Later **

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Multimedia Room**

“Hard to believe our dad’s gonna be a sectorial celebrity in a couple hours, bro.” Connor chuckled to Daniel after he guzzled down the last of his energy drink.

Over the last two days, the two half-brothers had spent their time recuperating from their grueling training under Elisehva and preparing themselves for their Tuk’ata hunt. But right now, they simply felt a grim anticipation as they approached the final stage of their Hamon training, which was only exacerbated by the announcement of the New Republic-Teutonic Sector alliance.

“Hey, take it from me. Fame, or infamy, in my case, isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Elias reminded the nascent Jedi. “At least the New Republic is getting a sector’s worth of reinforcements and Jedi.”

"We'll be getting a lot more help than you think, if the reports I've been receiving are any indication." Daniel added as he reclined back, sighing as his aching muscles relaxed. Lilly came up to his seat and looked at him hopefully, Daniel smiling reassuringly. She lit up excitedly like neon lights and climbed up to snuggle into his chest, the top of her head just stopping at his chin.

After she cooed at the adorable sight, Celeste raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Is there anything you want to share with us, Daniel?"

“The New Republic found the Katana Fleet and claimed just over half of it before the Empire and their criminal allies got the rest. And we recruited the fleets of Feeorin pirate lord Nym and Privateer Zozridor Slayke to our side.”

That left everyone dumbstruck.

"You guys found the Katana Fleet?!" Rebecca shrieked, Daniel cringing at the piercing sound echoing in his ear drums, Lilly clenched his shirt tighter and futility tried to protect her ears "when the _kark_ did all this happen?! And how do you even know about this?!"

"I'll tell you, but only if you put your basic lid on it!" He shouted, cupping his hurting ears.

"Oh, sorry. How did you find out?"

"Ventis said that it happened yesterday. As for how they found it, I can only guess."

“And what’s the Katana Fleet?” Celeste asked.

Daniel gave her a sidelong glance, but Kaiden beat him to the question. "She spent four millennia in stasis, remember? Well, to make it real short, the Old Republic had a fleet of two hundred Dreadnaughts two decades before the Clone War. They were all circuit-slaved to the flagship, it got a hive virus and the whole thing jumped to Force-knows-where. But how did we find it?"

"Y'know, mebbe we should open his brain an' pour out all those memories onto a table and sort them."

"Considering some of the stuff he's been through, I wouldn't want to do that." Daniel chuckled, "That and there are some memories that should remain a mystery."

"Fair enough, but I want my fifty cred."

"I'm not betting against you so you can't take my credits." Daniel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Bloody pansy," he said under his breath. Rebecca looked at them all like they were mad, and he sighed, "alright, who's gonna explain all this to the wee lass? I'm not."

**Two Hours and Thirty Minutes Later **

**Within the Capital City**

**Outside the Senate Hall**

"With this alliance, we will be taking our first steps in stepping back into a much wider world." Crawford concluded. "Now, to answer any remaining questions you might have, the main representative from the New Republic, Jedi Knight Tau Palpatine."

Great... Tau ruefully thought as he and his allies approached the podium. "I don't suppose any of you want to take a coco break?"

"What? You don't drink tea?" A reporter jested, earning a few laughs from his contemporaries.

"Only on special occasions. But I like plenty of other non-caf or nonalcoholic beverages, if it makes you feel better. Alright, I suppose you have questions about NR policies and my heritage towards the Emperor?"

“We do.” A woman answered. “Catherine Trava, Terrobye News. Your government claims to stand for freedom and democracy, and yet you ally yourselves with amoral mercenaries and crime lords in the name of expediency, just like your predecessors before their demise. And you still use many Clone Troopers in your army, even in spite of their role in helping your father come to power. How can you justify such actions?”

Tau had been expecting the question. "Ms. Treva, with respect, this is not the Dark Age or the Sith Wars. Times are changing, so do people, and we are at war with a madman. Our alliance with the Hutts and the Mandalorians is not for expediency, but to cultivate a positive change in their culture as you will see in their leadership."

"Mr. Palpatine, the Old Republic has been at odds with them for thousands of years. Why would that change now?"

"We weren't under the heel of the Sith before. Times like these show us, all of us, what is truly important and what is not. I'll leave you to decide which holding old grudges belongs to."

"What about the Clone Troopers your father commissioned and used to destroy the Old Republic?" Another reporter asked.

"Those men served with valor and distinction for three long years before the Emperor enacted Order 66. Need I remind you that many of those men carried out that order without choice? That they were brainwashed and implanted with bio-receivers to ensure they carried out those orders? And that many of these same men fight for us willingly, many to atone for what they were forced to do?"

"You greatly respect them, Mr. Palpatine?"

"Yes, I do. I think they are the war's greatest tragedy and victims. It's up to us to make right what the Sith did wrong."

"But do you think the galaxy is ready to stomach another war so soon?" A male reporter, Twi'lek, asked, "surely even despite the horrific things your father has done, there are some that might not be willing to support yet another galactic war."

"I'm sure there are, Mr…?"

"Apologies. Gale Gryme, Baid Broadcasting. Also, Are you prepared to see such a conflict against your father?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gryme. To answer your questions, I ask you to think back to the New Sith Wars and the height of the Brotherhood of Darkness's power, when they had an iron grip on the galaxy. Lord Hoth and the Army of Light did not shy away from such a fight. They did not fight for glory or vengeance, but to save the Republic. Yes, they'd been fighting for a century at that point, but that didn't stop them. They made a sacred oath to free the galaxy and that is what they did."

Tau took a moment to ponder the one hundred Jedi's noble sacrifice on Ruusan. He made a vow to himself that he would find a way to free the trapped souls from that place.

"Mr. Palpatine?"

"Sorry, just thinking about something I promised. My question is this: if they could do it after enduring worse, why can't we? We have a sacred duty to free the galaxy and that is exactly what we're going to do."

"Excuse me, Mr. Palpatine. Feylis Banner, HBN News." Another woman interrupted. "What of the Jedi Order? How will they play a role in this New Republic? Surely better than as self-appointed generals and mere servants of the government, yes?"

"I would say so, Ms. Banner. Each Jedi shall fill a unique role in both the Order and in our alliance with the New Republic based on what they are capable of being the best at."

"Such as?"

"Take your pick. Liaison or member in the military, a civilian role in our Refugee Relief Movement, or as part of our ambassadorial corps. We will also loosen our restrictions on recruitment, for that was the source of much of the hatred towards us. Jedi will also be allowed to marry and start families. We are not machines. We have the same drives and emotions as everyone else."

He sighed, and shook his head, "We cannot live apart from the galaxy as the Orders of old did. That is what doomed us to the situation we are in now. It bred mistrust and superstition when there should've been trust and understanding. If we are to protect the people of the galaxy, we must know the people and walk amongst them. How else are we to shield them from evil?"

The room was silent for moments with some nodding in agreement, and Tau felt his wife's hands slip into his own, squeezing it tightly. He allowed himself a smile and asked, "Next question?"

**One Hour Later **

**On Salaktori Anchorage**

**Within the Bounty Hunters’ Guild Headquarters**

“My ssson.” Cradossk despairingly hissed, “I knew he wasss an utter fool, but how could he have been ssso carelesssss, and lost his entire Jagganath score? He is a disgrace to all hunters!”

Clenching his clawed hands strong enough to draw blood, he vowed to Tyber, “If it’s the lassst thing I do, I will pledge the guild, and all of its affiliates and resources to the Empire in destroying the upstart New Republic and their Jedi overlords for this sslight they have delivered on me and the Bounty Hunter’s Guild.”

“_The Emperor will appreciate that._” Tyber smirked. “_But take some comfort in knowing that the Jedi won’t kill him. There’s hope for him to redeem himself yet._”

_I won’t hold out much for that failure._ Cradossk seethed before nodding, “I will have a sssstatement out for the guildssss and the Empire by the day’sss end. If you’ll excussse me.”

Closing the transmission, he reopened a line to his secretary, “I want all headsss of guilds to attend an emergency summit in four hoursss. Tell them we’ve been offered an exclusive contract with the Empire and will therefore be aiding them in their war against the New Republic.”

**One Hour and Forty Minutes Later **

**On Varon**

**Within the Mallory Household**

“Where is Chelli? Everyone’s staring to worry about her. She hasn’t come out of her room in hours.” Kes asked Ernite and Galen.

“We dunno?” They both said.

"Uh-huh. So, you're telling me that no one can find Chelli, even though she told you," she pointed at Ernite, "told Dr. Aphra that she was too upset to say good-bye to him?"

"Um, yeah?" Ernite nervously answered, with Galen simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" she smiled despite the growing frustration, "She's gone to help her father, hasn't she?"

Ernite surprisingly didn't give her anything, "What? No. What would make you say that?"

"Galen?" she turned to the boy, "Do you have anything to say?"

"I know nothing… what are you talking about?"

"Alright, enough. C'mere," she pulled Ernite over, digging through his pockets as Ernite protested. When she felt nothing, she picked him up and started shaking him, "Where is your magic ring, Ernite? Did you give it to her?"

Ernite pulled himself away from her grasp. shouting, "Stop shaking me! I'll talk I'll talk."

"Ernite!" Galen shouted.

"You're not the one being shake--"

"Shook," Kes corrected.

"Fine, shook like a dew rag! Besides, there's no point in hiding it anymore. It's too late to turn back now.",

"So, she is on the ship? Great…"

"W-what's g-gonna happen to us?" Galen stammered, "You're not gonna hurt us, are you?"

"Hurt you?" she asked confused, "Why would I--?" then she remembered where the two boys had grown up, "No no, I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mere, both of you."

  
She pulled them into her arms and hugged them tenderly. After a moment, she let them go and turned to Ernite, "I know you only wanted to help Chelli, but you've just put her in terrible danger with the scary mission her father's a part of."

"I know, but he's her dad and she wanted to be with him," he replied rather sternly, "what's wrong with her wanting to be with him? She's so sad and alone inside."

"I understand. but you are still in trouble. I want you to tell your parents about this, and then have your mother ready Galen's meditations. They'll decide what chores you have to do for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Ernite groaned.

"You wanna try for a month?" Kes sternly warned. Ernite snorted and scampered off, leaving Kes alone with Galen.

"Come on. Let's get you to Niwen. We'll both stay with you, and then I need to let Chelli's father know where she is." Kes tenderly told Galen as she held his shaking hand and walked with him to the main hall.

**Ten Mintues Later **

**Within Varon Orbital Command **

The holographic image of Boba Fett flickered in the limelight, concluding his warning from his mole in the Bounty Hunters Guild, "_If the entirety of the Guild is on the verge of joining the Empire, then the Emperor will soon have enough of the criminal element under his control to wage a war of corruption against us. We'll all need to take great care from here on out._"

"We'll take all the necessary precautions, Jaster." Bail acknowledged Fett's alias. "What of your mission's progress?"

"_Slow, but we're making some progress. The planet's nations are bogged down in dozens of treaties and proxy wars, and that's made most of the populace xenophobic. It's only because you know one of their prize warriors, and that we're eliminating many of the planet's criminals and terrorist cells, that our presence is tolerated._"

"_And Team Besh is making a bit more headway in building a network of informants and creating some goodwill with the populace._" Sintas added. "_Hate to say it, but they're amazing at detective work._"

"Excellent. Keep us apprised of any developments on Dorado and within the Bounty Hunters' Guild." Wullf instructed his team before closing the holo-channel.

"Well, this certainly puts us at a disadvantage, even with our latest allies." Rahm griped. "What of our Kashyyyk team, Skirata? Have they reported in?"

"They have," the Mandalorian colonel answered, "they've made contact with Sev and the Wookiee resistance and are helping them resupply for their raids on the local Imperial sap refineries and troop transports."

"Good." Wullf said before adding, "Supreme Commander Zalveniad has engaged the Orcs above Ansion, and is projected to secure the world in forty-eight hours. And my agents have found Natasi Daala and have 'recruited' her. She'll be brought to Varon in no more than thirty hours."

Berch skeptically shook his head, "And we're certain that bringing her here will be enough to keep her from going on her galactic rampage? We could still just dispose of her."

"We're not killing anyone for something they haven't done yet," Mon growled, "that is why we are fighting the Empire to begin with."

"I get it, ma'am, but this is dangerous what we're doing."

"Chelli Aphra would disagree. Besides, it is already done."

"Questionable figures aside, what about our Jedi recovery teams. Have they made any headway?" Rahm questioned.

“We’ve made excellent progress on that front, General. Masters Kuro and Zao will reach Ganath in approximately twenty-four hours, while Master Aquinos has found Jin-Lo Rayce the Agents of Ossus, and Master Hett has reported in with the Solusars. Master Vos is closing in on Knight Ventor’s refuge, and Master Ti has found the Jedi Younglings HOB-147 helped hide. Captain Terrik and his crew located Cody Ti and convinced him to rejoin our order.” Tholme reported.

"What about recruits?"

"We've already found Kenth Hamner, Streen, Cilghal, and Tresina Lobi, and we've successfully convinced them to join us."

“Good. We can’t afford to delay the revival of the Jedi Order, not if we’re to effectively prepare for the wars coming our way.” Mon grimly stated.

Just after Mon received several nods of agreement, Kes Mallory’s hologram appeared, “_Apologies, everyone, I’ve just discovered that Chelli Aphra stowed away on the Lothal Mission._”

"What?" Tholme questioned, "How could she even try to sneak aboard the ship in the first place? Vega and Master Koth would've sensed her the second she even approached the ship."

"Ernite gave her an Arda invisibility ring that cloaks one's presence from all their senses and the Force. She's so scared for her father that she wants to help him however she can."

“Get me a line to the _Outrider_ at once.” Bail groaned to Mon.

"_No disrespect intended, Chief Organa, but perhaps it would be better if I spoke with Dr. Aphra. She might respond better to me._"

Understanding that this situation likely required a gentler touch, Bail acquiesced. “Very well. In the meantime, we’ll have a team from Mandalore prepare to rendezvous with the _Outrider_ before they pass their sector.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Outrider_**

**In Hyperspace, Seventy-Five Hours From the Lothal System**

“She did _what_?!” Micah screamed after hearing the alert from Kes.

_The kid’s got guts, I’ll give her that._ Jaing grudgingly acknowledged as he set the ship’s internal sensors to scan for any weight anomalies on board. Magic ring or not, there was no way she could hide her weight from the ship’s computer.

“_She’s worried that something will happen to you on this mission, so she wants to help in any way she can._” Kes finished explaining. “_Colonel Skirata is informing the Mandalore so you can rendezvous with a team to take her back to Varon._”

"Huh, I thought there was something weird on this ship," Vega chuckled, "kid's crazy, but she's smart at least… and she had an unfair advantage. She does know those things aren't meant to be used lightly right?"

"That's beside the point!" Micah shouted, "We are not taking her to Lothal!"

"Micah, they're gonna have to throw her in a cell or something. If she was crafty and stubborn enough to do this, I could see her trying to make her own way to Lothal, and probably do something stupid in the process."

"We are not taking her, and that is final!"

"I dunno, this doesn't seem too unusual," Jaing commented, "Clones did live fire exercises at her age, and you Jedi started doing missions around that time to."

"Cheeli is not a superhuman warrior monk with powers gifted by the Force, or a bio engineered soldier!" Micah exclaimed, "She is a child and I'm not endangering her!"

Eeth held up a hand, "Micah, please calm down, and Jaing, you're not helping."

"Oh you want me to be helpful? Well, the computer says she's hiding in the living quarters."

"Which means she's been listening in on our whole conversation." Eeth surmised.

"Chelli! We need to talk, young lady!" Micah shouted as he headed that way.

"I almost feel like popcorn would be appropriate." Vega said ruefully, "Kid! We know you're on this ship! Come out and talk to your dad!"

"No offense to you guys and your families, but this is why I'm content being a single spook." Jaing chuckled, "Raising a kid's a lot more work than I'm interested in."

Vega shrugged, "Considering what I've seen Daniel have to do, you're not wrong in that. It's a massive workload, especially for a single parent. Also didn't you have a little fling with that bio engineered elf?"

"Um… don't you have a kid to chase down?"

"Not coming, Captain?" Eeth asked.

“Someone has to keep an eye on the ship’s while you’re out hunting. Besides, she might use her magic ring again, and I can keep track of her movements this way.”

“_Oh, for crying out loud, someone just transfer me onto a holocomm so I can talk to Chelli. I doubt she doesn’t want her father screaming and ranting at her._” Kes insisted.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt." Vega activated his holocom as he and Eeth took off to where Micah was shouting his head off.

“I can sense Chelli again. She must have taken off the ring.” Eeth noticed.

"Yeah, I can guess why." They rounded the corner to find father and daughter hugging and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't want to cause you trouble, I just-" Chelli wept.

“I know, Chelli. I know. You only wanted to help and keep me safe.” Micah tenderly rocked her back and forth. “But you know that this mission is very dangerous, and I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“I don’t care about being safe, as long as I can help!” Chelli adamantly cried. “I don’t want to lose you like Mom, and if I can help you with Ernite’s magic ring, then I wanna try. Please. I’ll follow your lead and won’t talk back, I can get into places you can’t, and I know a lot about the Jedi and their temples. I won’t let you go into scary worlds and missions alone.”

"Oh, Boop. I wish I could take you with me, I really do. But I won't put you in such danger before you're ready. I already made such a terrible mistake with your mother, and I won't let you suffer a similar fate."

"But--"

Micah hushed her, "If you go back when we meet up with our Mandalorian friends, I'll call you every night we're on Lothal, and we can talk as long as you'd like before I go to bed. I'll do that until we return from our mission."

"You… you promise?" Chelli hiccupped. "You're not lying, or you won't forget?"

"Of course, I'll remember, Boop. Even if I'm in the middle of a firefight, I'll find a way to make it work, because I will never put you aside again for anything."

"Afraid you're gonna have to be disappointed, Doc." Jaing grimly said as he entered the room. "Shysa and his people've got plenty of problems of their own right now. Big ones. Several company's worth of traitors are wreaking havoc across Mandalore, and they're scrambling to capture them before they escape the sector."

"I thought Shysa had his people under control!" Vega remarked.

"Were they Shadow Collective agents, or another Death Watch movement in the making?" Eeth asked.

"NRI doesn't know yet. In the meantime, Director Yularen's ordered us to proceed ahead with our mission, without the pit stop. The Mandalore Sector's close all nonessential traffic in and out of the system, so they can't make the rendezvous."

“So, I get to go help out?” Chelli enthusiastically summed up.

“Looks like it.” Jaing confirmed. “But if you’re gonna be helping us, we’re gonna have to make sure you don’t blow our cover and have the means to properly defend yourself.”

“You better not be thinking of giving my daughter a blaster, Jaing!_”_ Micah fiercely warned the Clone Captain.

“Just a stun blaster. And only after I train her and her father for one and some self-defense training.” Jaing clarified. 

“Then I’ll help so you don’t rough them up too much.” Vega stepped up.

“Just don’t slow us down, kid.” Jaing amusingly smirked.

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Kitchen**

“You boys ready for your big trial tomorrow morning?” Ventis nervously asked his two Jedi sons as they finished eating their dinner.

“As ready as one can be when facing a pack of Sith hounds with nothing but our wits and Hamon.” Connor jokingly said before sobering up. “We’ll be fine, Da. We’re gonna look out for each other, an’ we’re gonna crush the test.”

“Good. And I’ll be there to keep an eye on things, just in case it gets too hairy.”

“Relax, Ventis. Don’t turn into an old, overprotective fussbudget.” Daniel chuckled. 

“‘Fussbudget?’ Now you sound like an old man, Daniel.” Tau jokingly interjected before Ahsoka giggled.

"Oh, laugh it up, Tau," Connor cursed, "y'all just talkin' to reporters in yer fine air-conditioned building with fine food and company! We had to climb a bloody oil tower… with no hand holds!"

"I'm not the one who decided to take on this mission without New Republic support." Tau rebutted. "And I've got enough bureaucratic _osik_ to deal with in my fine air-conditioned building, thank you very much."

"And don't even get me started on my job of rebuilding the Fulcrum network once we return to Varon." Ahsoka piped up.

“Right. Just usual leadership stuff. So, now that the day’s just about over, are you two gonna spend some more ‘quality time’ together now?” Elias joked.

“You mean like you and Eltariel, lover boy?” Ahsoka teased, earning laughs from everyone aside from a blushing Elias, before a rolling pin was thrown onto the Togruta’s head.

“OW!” Ahsoka grunted as she gripped montrals, only to find a smirking Eltariel standing by the door.

“I strongly suggest you refrain from insulting mine or Elias’s character, or from interfering in however I might feel about anyone, Ahsoka Tano Palpatine. Otherwise, the next attack will leave you writhing on the floor for days in agonizing pain.” The Elf calmly warned her, the menacing smile never leaving her face as she turned around to return to the _Eriador’s Legacy_.

“You’ve got yourself a keeper there, Elias. She reminds me of Ahsoka in a lot of ways.” Tau commended the older man, earning a playful shoulder jab to the stomach from his wife.

“Don’t even joke about that, dear. Come on. I promised Trace and Rafa that I’d talk to them later tonight.” Ahsoka bade her husband, the smile betraying more than she was letting on as Tau merely shrugged.

“Well, guess I’m gonna turn in early tonight.” Tau joked before seriously telling Connor and Daniel, “Ventis will be my eyes and ears in keeping track of your progress. God be with you both tomorrow.”

_You’ll need it, and so much more, when you both face off against an army of Tuk’ata hounds._ Tau mused, remembering how dangerous those creatures could be from his and Edaan’s battles with them on Korriban before he followed his wife to the _Second Chance_.

**Meanwhile, On Remnant**

**Within the City of Vale**

“Then, in total agreement, we are.” Yoda concluded High Command’s meeting. “Upon his return to Varon, a Jedi Master, Master Kenobi will make Tau Palpatine. And a general, Chief Organa will appoint him. More than earned the ranks and honor, he has.”

“_It’s about time._” Anakin gladly commented.

“_Let’s just hope it doesn’t go to his head. Last thing we need is another Palpatine with a giant ego._” Kal joked, earning earnest laughs from the rest of High Command before Yoda signed off to prepare for his next day of investigations.

He instinctively knew that the dark and familiar presence he was searching for had allied with Salem and had been working with Mysta Ryal’s team and Ozpin’s brotherhood to figure out the enemy’s plans before it was too late.

They had determined from multiple reports and agents, including Qrow Branwen and Asajj Ventress, along from the interrogations with their high-level prisoner, crime boss Roman Torchwick, that the attack would take place at the Vytal Festival in a handful of months.

Fortunately, they knew that was merely a cover for Salem’s mole in Beacon Academy to try and steal the remainder of the Fall Maiden’s power, along with a major component of their plan would involve the takeover of General Ironwood’s fleet with a sophisticated computer virus. Both of which they had already prepared for in order to draw out the traitor and all of her confederates.

But that still left many factors unaccounted for, and time was running out for the New Republic and their allies to unravel the remainder of this mystery. That was why Yoda and the others were redoubling their efforts to discover the full web of treachery that the planet was ensnared in.

He would not allow this world to fall to darkness as the galaxy did because of his arrogance and adherence to tradition, not if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you guys think of it, as now the Empire has more allies in the form of the Bounty Hunters’ Guild, and the New Republic’s alliance with the Teutonic Sector is now official, never mind their Jedi recruitment efforts. And what’s the deal with the traitorous Mandalorians wreaking havoc across Mandalore before fleeing? Who are they working for? These questions won’t be answered soon, I can tell you that, but it will tie into some of Squasher’s future works. And I can promise you that the answers will leave you stupefied. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Saturday, April 25, 2020? I’m doing well, if sad because today’s the 6-year anniversary of the discontinuation of the Star Wars Expanded Universe. It just gets my blood boiling to see what Lucasfilm and Disney have done to such a great franchise. In other news, I learnt that a good friend of mine and fellow Star Wars writer, xxTheTruMan196 favorited and followed my stories in Squasher’s AU, and that is very good to hear, as I could use more constructive criticism of my works. Let me tell you, they’re a genius with their universe, so I highly recommend that you check out their stories and favorite or follow them. I promise that you won’t be disappointed. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their review, but it’ll probably take a few days to revise, on account of their own stories and work to deal with. May God bless us all in these trying times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, April 28, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had my last class today for the Spring 2020 Semester at UNCC, and now I’m free for two or three weeks before my Summer Semester kicks off. Man, I can’t believe it’s been a month and a half since my work was shut down because of the accursed Coronavirus. I hope that work can be started up again soon, as I miss earning a decent and stready paycheck. On the plus side, which is small, considering the terrible circumstances, I’ve managed to do a lot of writing and reading, so there’s that. And I’ve decided to play more of Assassin’s Creed: Revelations for now, and already got 40 Gamerscore Points for completing Sequences 1 and 2 of Desmond’s Journey. I look forward to playing more tomorrow. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I’ve got a couple hours before I go to bed. Wish me luck, nad God protect us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Wednesday, April 29, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I did the treadmill for a couple miles before I got started on this chapter for today, and I’ve already written about a thousand words so far today. I also have some good news to report for my job. I’m gonna get a call tomorrow pertaining to my paycheck, as my theater got approved as part of NC’s small business loan program, so I might get paid a bit soon. That’s good news for me and the rest of my fellow theater employees. I just hope that the theater understands that I’ll have to curtail my work hours a lot throughout mid-May and early-August, on account of my two summer courses probably having me work every weekday. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I hope to get up to 3k words in the chapter today. Wish me luck. 
> 
> (Thursday, April 30, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I got my call from work, and I’m hoping to come back by mid-June at the earliest. In the meantime, I’m gonna get paid a couple times to help me through this difficult financial time. And I’ve been reading more of Kushiel’s Avatar, and I’m almost a third of the way done with it. It’s a really big book. Afterwards, I’ll read more small books for a while, and prepare to donate them. Maybe later I’ll play some Assassin’s Creed: Revelations. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got a haircut in a few minutes, and then I’ll have to charge my laptop a bit. Wish me luck. Oh, and the last two episodes of SWTCW will be released over the next four days, and I’m very excited and nervous about them. I just wish it got all its eight seasons instead of two shortened seasons, but Lucasfilm stopped it just to save money, and look where that got them. And I can’t believe Ahsoka would willingly ally with Maul after all he’d done before she found out about Anakin’s fate. That just abhors me to see what Filoni and the others would do to such a terrible character decision to Ahsoka, unless it was a clever ploy by the Togruta to learn more about Sidious’s designs. I just hope xxTheTruMan196 will do it better than the show itself, because I once had such faith in Star Wars and the people who managed it, but now I see that it needs a major change in command structure. Well, I’ve rambled on enough. Time to take a break.

**Two Hours Later **

**On Kamino**

**Within Tipoca City**

**Inside the Prime Minister’s Office **

“Then the Ruling Council has made their decision?” Lama asked with a faux sense of calm.

“_We have, Prime Minister._” The lead Kaminoan councilwoman answered. “_We agree with your agent’s assessment, and hereby authorize the implementation of Operation Reclamation_.”

LAma turned to the shrouded hologram, “How soon can the first batch of Clone Troopers be ready for deployment?”

“_No more than two months. All that remains is finding the best market for our products._” 

“_And you are certain that no one can trace this army back to us? If someone were to discover the origins of these troops-_” A lesser councilman pressed.

“_This is neither our Clone Trooper nor Anti-Trooper program from Jango Fett’s genome, Councilman, but a mix of races from the deepest parts of the Rishi Maze. The truth will not be discovered, for there is no one outside of this council who could possibly know of these species and their genetic makeup._” 

“Enough. The decision has been made, and we are all in accord. For the greater good of our people and economy, we shall take matters into our own hands.” Lama sternly said as he grimly thought, _And may it not end what little hope our people have of reclaiming our prestige and flow of credits._

**Two Hours Later, On Nelona 33rd**

**On Vermund, 0130 Hours**

**Within the _Second Chance_**

_Jedi Master, a general… how’d I get to this point? _Tau quietly Ahsoka thought through their Force Bond as they curled up against each other, coming down from their euphoric high.

"You’ve more than earned the promotions, dear." Ahsoka purred in his ear, "Honestly, it should’ve come earlier. Without you, none of what we’ve built would’ve been possible. Without you… I don't even want to imagine what my life would've been like."

Tau knew exactly what that life would’ve been like. In his world, her spirit revealed to Edaan that Vader had killed her on Korriban. That was a secret Tau was ashamed to tell Ahsoka when they first met on Alderaan.

"Me neither," he said, tenderly pecking her on the lips before he continued, "but I'm glad we found each other, Ahsoka."

His hand traced the folds of her stomach, “And we won’t be alone for much longer.”

"I know." Ahsoka tiredly smiled as her eyes darted to the holoclock. "We need to get some shut-eye, Tau. We ought to see Connor and Daniel off before their final trial, and then we've got a lot of paperwork to do. We’ve got a lot of burdens to work on a few hours afterwards.” She advised him.

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned, “sometimes, I wish we were normal. Then we’d only have mundane things to worry about. Raising a family, putting meals on the table. Not saving the galaxy.”

"You say that, but I think you’d go crazy for the monotony.”

“Probably, but I wouldn’t mind a little peace from things. Anything that doesn’t put the fate of others on my shoulders.”

There was something else to it and his wife quickly sensed it, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared I’m gonna screw up, dear,” he answered, not bothering to hide it, “that I’m not strong enough to handle what comes next; to live up to my brother’s legacy. I know I don’t have to, but it all feels like an up-hill fight. And with our family being pulled a million directions--”

She put a finger to his lips, “Listen to me. You are a good man. A brilliant, brave, honest, and stubborn man.”

“Stubborn?” he protested, but her eyes told him to shut up.

“Yes, stubborn. That’s why I fell in love with you. You refuse to give up on things, especially people. And that’s the man I want to be the father of our children.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Tau whispered, his eyes haunted and tired, “I left my galaxy a mess to come here. A lot of people I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to.”

He especially thought of Ben and Vestara Skywalker, their newborn son, Lon Gavar Skywalker, and all of Edaan's friends and remaining teammates.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I just wish I could've gotten closure before coming here and helped stop Sauron in my time before coming here."

"No, you're not selfish, Tau. They were your friends, your family. There isn’t a day that goes by that I wish…” she fell silent.

“Dear?”

“Before all this, the last time I saw Anakin and Obi-Wan was when they went to Cato Neimoidia to capture Nute Gunray. When they tore apart the galaxy to hunt Grievous and find Sidious. Only for him to… you know the rest,” she shook her head, “Every time I think of that day, I wish I knew what would come next.”

Ahsoka’s hand trembled, so Tau took it in his. “And save them from all this?”

“Not just them,” she breathed, “I buried my men on a nameless planet. They tried to kill me, but they were mine. They deserved as much. But they didn’t deserve what happened to them.”

She turned to Tau, tears in her eyes, “I know what you feel, Tau. In a funny, weird way, we’re the same. We both had our worlds turned upside down.”

“We did,” he nodded, caressing her cheeks, “and it’s up to us to put it back together.”

“Maybe one day we can go back to your old life. Me, you and the kids. See what Edaan made.”

“One day,” he smiled as he kissed her, “first, I have to figure out how to do that.”

**Eight Hours Later**

**Within the Uriel Estate’s Kitchen**

“Well, guys, today’s your big day. Hope you’re ready for it.”

"We're hunting some bloody overstated dogs, bro." Connor grinned cockly. "It's Da you ought to be worried about. He's been a nervous wreck all morning."

“What can you expect from a worried father?” Tau reminded him while he and Ahsoka finished the last of their cereal. “Speaking of family, Daniel, who's going to take care of Lily while you're gone?"

“Kaiden, Satele, Celeste, and Elias all volunteered. She’s bonded well with all of them, and Celeste can help her with her Force exercises while I’m away.” Daniel answered.

“Good to hear. At least she’ll be kept busy while you’re training.”

“So, what are you and Ahsoka gonna be doing for the New Republic today?” Elias inquired. “More press conferences and other activities in the limelight?”

"No, thank Eru for that," Tau muttered. "It’s a whole lot of requisition forms and deal making. Commissioning new ships, starting up the Valenthyne Farfalla academies, and attending war meetings with High Command. We’ll need to reach out to other rebel cells to extend our reach, and start whipping the Camaas protests into full-scale rebellions before the Empire puts them down hard."

“Maybe Saw, Kota, Berch, and Slayke can help with that.” Ahsoka suggested. “They do have the most experience with forming a professional army out of volunteers and other rag-tag groups.”

“Yeah. That could work well. And Shaak Ti could use Felucia as a training base for our recruits. She did help train the GAR back on Kamino.”

"Ahem." Daniel coughed, "you ought to continue this conversation when you meet up with High Command. Most of us here aren't exactly cleared for knowing your operations."

"Yeah, I forgot,” Tau nodded, “Eru be with you both on your trial. Just remember to stick together and watch each other's backs. Tuk'ata hounds are no easy prey."

"Says the guy whose brother managed to domesticate one as a pet." Comnor joked.

"Yeah, and even that wasn't easy," Tau rebuked him, "had to put a portion of his life energy into Butch to purify him, and it left him drained for a time. And you two won't have any weapons to defend yourselves except for your Hamon training."

"We'll manage." Daniel confidently reassured him. Suddenly, his holo-chronometer began to beep, and he sighed. "We gotta get going. Looks like our cousin Elisheva finally arrived, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Then good luck, and Eru be with you. Come on Tau. I want to get a few hours of meditation and relaxing before we get back to the grind." Ahsoka said as she and Tau departed for their ship.

"And I ought to look through a few more of my records before we start, at least so I can have our list prepared for the sector's shipyard contractors." Tau added, earning a slug from his wife, “Ow, what was that for?”

"What part of 'meditation and relaxing' did you not seem to get, dear?" Ahsoka warned him, before she chuckled and pecked his cheek. "Never change."

After the couple departed, Elias ruefully smiled, “Man, those two really have it bad for each other. But they are good together, so I’ll give them that.”

“Like you and Eltariel, even though you won’t admit that, right?” Satele joked at her half-brother.

“Rather like you and your husband?” Elias retorted.

“Okay, let’s not let this turn into an episode.” Kaiden advised the two half-siblings, turning to Connor and Daniel,, “I hope you guys can get your loved ones back soon. If there’s anything we can do to help-”

“Don’t worry, Kaiden. With luck, and a little planning, Connor and I’ll have our wives back soon enough, and Lily will finally have her mother back. Besides, you’ve got enough on your plate with you and your team committing yourselves to help Eltariel and Elias on their crusade.” Daniel graciously declined before the two half-brothers headed out for their own mission.

Just before he exited the kitchen, Daniel bade them farewell, “May the Force be with you all.”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Varon Orbital Command**

“Have you made any progress on the traitors, _Mand’alor_?” Kal asked Fenn Shysa, the ruler of the Mandalorians and their sector of space.

“_Not as much as I’d like, but enough to put together a grim picture._” Fenn dourly answered. “_Most of the traitors escaped the sector with a large deposit of _beskar_ and credits, but we captured Rook Kast and her squad. Thanks to her confession, we now know who they’re working for, and have a good idea of where the rest are going._”

“Maul.” Rahm growled. “Why can’t that _kriffing_ Sith just die already?”

“_He’s a tenacious adversary. I know that from personal experience._” Obi-Wan insightfully added, before asking Fenn, “_Do you know where his followers are destined for?_”

“_All Lady Kryze and her interrogators were able to determine for certain was that they had a rendezvous point in the Unknown Regions to meet up with the rest of Maul’s followers. They were specifically ordered to arrive near an area called the Nihil Retreat. But they didn’t know anything else we could discern._”

“_The Nihil Retreat? Are you certain?_” Anakin worriedly interrupted.

“I take it you know where that is, General Skywalker?” Kal rhetorically asked him.

“_Only by knowledge from my time with Sidious._ _And its inhabitants no simple matter, Skirata._” Anakin ruefully admitted. “_It’s the twelve stellar clusters that hide the Perann Nebula and houses the Sorcerers of Rhand. Cronal was a member before te left to join the Empire as a Prophet._”

“Wait. Weren’t the Sorcerers of Rhand sighted on Remnant three years ago by Daniel and his group?” Tholme recalled from NRI’s intelligence reports. “Yes… They reported that several members of this cult were working for Salem, and were also believed to be followers of a nihilistic cult that embodied the ultimate destruction of the universe.”

“_So, you’re guessing that Maul has allied with this Salem, and is summoning his followers to help them prepare for war against us?_” Fenn summed up, before he spat out. “_Just when I thought those_ **dar’manda** _couldn’t sink any lower._”

“No disrespect intended, everyone, but are we certain that we can trust this theory?” Wullf cautioned. “I don’t doubt that Maul is still alive and remains a potent threat to the galaxy, but for him to ally with this Salem seems rather counterproductive towards his desire for vengeance against the Emperor and General Kenobi.”

“I disagree,” Tholme countered, “Maul has been rather consistent in his behavior since his return. Whether it be in his crusade against Kenobi or Sidious, he always sought allies. His brother Savage, Mother Talzin of the Night Sisters, his Shadow Collective? He even offered an alliance with Ahsoka Tano on Mandalore years ago.”

“You’re suggesting this is the same? He wants to use Salem against the galaxy?”

“I don’t see why not. By all the accounts and reports I’ve read, and fair share of legend, this Salem is a being of tremendous power. Perhaps even on a scale of that of Sauron. With his Collective broke, Talzin and Savage dead, and him wanted by the whole of the galaxy, Maul has nowhere left to go.”

“Regardless of whether or not this is true, Master Yoda and our allies on Remnant need to be warned, and we need to divert a portion of our forces to assist them. They can’t afford to go in alone against the Shadow Collective and Salem combined might.” Mon advised Bail.

“Yes, but we need to do more. We should also send a force to the Nihil Retreat to try and preempt the enemy’s designs by capturing or killing Maul. There’s no sense in letting what remains of the Shadow Collective run amok so close to our territory.” Wullf advised the rest of High Command.

“Agreed. But the question there is _whom_ to send, if we can afford to spare anyone else?” Bail reminded the director. “We’d need an elite team of Jedi to lead this operation if we’re to have a chance at taking Maul down, and the Order’s stretched thin as it is with our recruitment efforts and operations.”

“_I’ll go._” Obi-Wan offered. “_Tau and Ahsoka can handle the rest of the Teutonic Sector on their own, and I know how he thinks better than anyone else here. I’m the best chance we have at stopping him._”

“_Not alone, Obi-Wan. Maul’s had years to improve his abilities, and he has a coalition to defend him._” Rahm reminded him. “_I’ll prepare my fleet to join you on this attack. That is, if Chief Organa agrees._”

“I do.” Bail agreed. “Regardless if Maul is preparing to join the war on Remnant, we cannot allow another Sith Lord to run amok across the galaxy. That is why I’m authorizing Minister Bel Iblis and his fleet to join you on this mission. He will be in overall command while you deal with Maul. You will depart for the Nihil Retreat in three days. May the Force be with you all.”

**One Hour Later **

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

“You are certain of this, Nave.” Sidious stated, hiding his mixed pride and seething rage.

“_Completely. Maul has pledged his services to Salem and is summoning his entire Shadow Collective force to aide her campaign of destruction._” Nave confirmed.

Nave craned his head curiously, "_Should I find a way to dispose of him? In this new body, I'll have no trouble with-"_

“No. We cannot afford for you to expose yourself just yet, my servant, for you are gathering much crucial information on the pitiful inhabitants of Remnant. And Maul allying with this Salem could lead to many interesting opportunities for us, if we were to bide our time accordingly. At the very least, he will open another front for the New Republic, and grant us another advantage against them. Until I say otherwise, aid Salem in her plans, and report back regularly.” Sidious ordered the last surviving member of the Brotherhood of Darkness.

“_As you wish, my master._” Nave deferred to his lord before signing off, allowing Sidious to contemplate this turn of events.

"_As you wish, my master._" Nave deferred as he signed off, allowing Sidious to contemplate this turn of events. With a wicked smile, he uttered the name of his former apprentice.

“Maul. No matter how much I take from you, you just refuse to die. Perhaps your luck will hold, and you’ll somehow crawl your way out of this… but I doubt it. Had circumstances been different, I would see Vader to deal with you, but there are greater threats than you and your employer, this so-called goddess.”

He cackled, “I could send Nave, but I suspect him to betray me. How better than to ally with you? No, you’ll prove the useful distraction for me, as you always have,” he sighed and leaned back in his chair, “I must be careful now. Ironically, like the Jedi, my vision of the future is blinded. I must rely upon the methods of Chancellor Palpatine, not Darth Sidious.”

He called forth his gilded lightsaber from its hiding place, feeling the smooth gold of the handle in his hand before he ignited the bloody blade with a wailful howl. “And like Palpatine, I must cultivate my allies not as disposable subordinates, but as partners… for now. I will deal with you one day, Maul, but for now be a good boy and kill the Jedi who come for you.”

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Outside the Uriel Estate**

“Maul and Salem, working together. And here I thought our day would go off on a better note.” Tau groaned. “Why can’t that horn-headed maniac just stay down?!”

“I’ve asked myself that question many times, Tau.” Obi-Wan said.

"So have I. He's driven, I'll give him that." Ahsoka conquered, “I set him loose on a Venator just to cover my escape during Order 66. An entire ship full of Clones and that wasn’t enough to kill him.”

“You sure you, Rahm, and Minster Bel Iblis can handle the Shadow Collective on your own? I can-” Tau offered.

"I appreciate that, Tau, but you’re needed here. Rahm and I should be enough to take on Maul on our own. Besides," He wryly smiled, "I think your wife would mind if you left so suddenly."

Seeing the mirthless smile on her face, Tau relented. "All right. Though I’d prefer Remnant over Chiss. At least the former, you know who your enemies are.”

“Then may the Force be with you, Master Palpatine and Knight Tano Palpatine” Obi-Wan bade farewell to his friends before he departed for his shuttle.

“So, you want to tell Benjen that we’ve got another Sith Lord on the loose?” Tau rhetorically asked Ahsoka, who only smirked and rolled her eyes in amusement. He sighed in defeat, “All right. Me it is.”

**Meanwhile, Just Outisde the Oktos Nebula**

**In the Ganath System**

**Aboard the _Gozanti_-class Cruiser _Ossus’s Remembrance_**

"We're coming up on Ganath, Zao. And it looks like we've got a steamship coming in to escort us. ETA, one minute," Jedi Master An'ya Kuro, more commonly known as the "Dark Woman", informed the blind Veknoid Jedi Master.

After a moment, Zao said, “Might as well speak your mind, Kuro.”

She sighed, “That obvious, huh?”

“In this case, yes. I know Empatojayos Brand is unusual.”

“That is putting it lighting, Zao. He styled himself the king of these people’s king. We Jedi are supposed to shun political power like that.”

“That is hypocritical, Kuro. The Jedi held tremendous political power throughout the history of the Old Republic.”

“We never governed anyone. That’s the difference. We were deferred to for our wisdom and skill, not to give orders or legal mandates.”

“There was a time where we did, under the Jedi Lords of the Dark Age. And ironically, us during the War. These people needed a leader to unite them. Brand was the best choice. Besides, in Tau’s time, he traps the Emperor’s spirit in the afterlife.”

“For that, he has my respect,” Kuro acknowledged, “but royalty of a primitive system? I will try to keep an open mind, but if I’m asked for my opinion, I will give it.”

Suddenly, the comms cracked as a Ganathan female sternly spoke, "_Attention, unidentified vessel, this is Captain Russo of the Robida Colossus. You are trespassing on sovereign Ganath Space. Identify yourself at once or be detained._"

“This is Jedi Master Dark Woman, representative of the New Republic. My fellow Jedi, Master Zao and I request an audience with your king, Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand.”

"That is a bold claim, 'Dark Woman.' We rarely receive outsiders, and the King is-"

She was interrupted when the holographic form of the King himself appeared, floating in space in a cybernetic grav-harness. Only the face above the nose was left untouched by the armor, but Anya could clearly recognize the bright Force signature of a Jedi Knight.

Promptly, Captain Russo bowed, “_King Brand! I did not expect you to--_”

“_Rise, Captain. There is no need for an officer on duty to bow. Now, these two and their crew are welcome to the royal palace, for they are friends to the people of Ganath and fellow Jedi,_" Empatojayos turned to An’ya, his eyes glowing brightly, "_it is not often I am graced with the presence of such legend, Master Kuro. You will be safe from the Empire here while we discuss this 'New Republic' of yours._"

"Thank you, Kni--King Brand."

Empatojayos chuckled, the sound binary in tone, “_In your presence, Masters, I shall be simply Knight or Empatojayos._”

“Thank you, sir,” Master Zao said, “if you would be so kind as to direct us to the Royal palace?”

A set of coordinates appeared on the monitor, “_This shall take you to the Palace with Captain Russo as your escort. She will not disappoint, as she is my most trusted officer. I shall greet you in person soon._"

**Meanwhile, On Vermund **

**In the Maharo Desert**

“So, what are the rules of this trial again? Sorry for the repeat, I just want a final runover of the stakes before we run into the dragon’s den.” Connor nervously asked Elisheva while he and Daniel finished packing the last of their supplies into their nap sacks.

“You two have twenty-four hours to face off against a den of Tuk’ata hounds with only your Force powers and Hamon training in a small network of caverns approximately ten kilometers to the east.”

“And you’ll be monitoring things?”

She nodded, “But if you feel you cannot complete the task, then you shall activate the signal beacons in your sacks to notify us of your surrender."

“We won’t fail this trial. Connor and I both have too much to live for to give up the fight.”

“That’s the spirit.” Jonathan energetically said. “Good hunting, cuz! And be sure to stick it to those Sith abominations!”

“Just be sure to not say that in front of Tau. He’s really attached to Butch.” Connor semi-jokingly warned his cousin.

“I can’t believe Tau actually managed to tame one of those disgusting beasts. And what kind of name is ‘Butch’ for a Tuk’ata hound, anyway?” Deonn annoyingly questioned.

"A reference from his brother's old records." Ventis numbly answered, his face barely controlling the warring feelings wrapped on it.

"All right, that's enough idle banter. We need to get in the air before the hounds come,” Elisheva reminded her cousins. Before they could leave, Ventis pulled his sons into a hug.

“Good luck, may the Force be with you.”

“Don’t worry, Da,” Connor cheekly grinned, “we’re gonna slug the daylights out of those overgrown pups. Y’know what? We’ll make capes and rugs out of them.”

“I’m not sure they have fur, Connor,” Daniel reminded him as they broke apart.

“And that’s a problem? Oh, a cape is going to look wonderful.”

"Just start walking, cape man, and don't forget to shield yourself from the worst of the heat." Daniel rebuked his older half-brother before they set off towards the Tuk'ata nest.

**Three Hours Later **

**Within the Capital City**

**Within Teutonic Strategic Command**

**In Legatus Secutus** **Quinn’s Office**

“These designs you have provided are quite impressive, Master Palpatine.” Quinn marveled as he perused the vast assembly of tanks, starfighters, and capital ships from Tau’s timeline.

“I appreciate your taking the time to look over the designs, Legatus. As repugnant as war is, you can’t deny it’s great for corporations and destructive creativity.” Tau remarked. “So, how many of the designs do you think are feasible for your sector’s shipyards?”

“Please, call me Quinn. But, unfortunately, many designs like the _Nebula_-class Destroyers and _Accclamator III_s are simply too advanced for our shipyards’ current capabilities. But with the precise schematics your brother’s holocron provided, we should easily be able to construct smaller vessels like the _Lancer_-class frigates and CR-95 _Vergilla_-Class Corvettes.”

“I see.”

“As for the Incom and Slayn & Korpil vessels, we have many favors to call in from their facilities, and a few contacts in FreiTek that can help Incom create a hybrid Jedi Starfighter for both our orders. I know just the man to help design that fighter.” He smirked with pride, “We managed to recruit Walex Blissex as a military advisor and starfighter designer for our Sector Defense Fleet.”

Tua remembered the man had been both a brilliant engineer and a general of the Alliance and New Republic Navies. "How in the blazes did you pull that one off?"

“With a whole lot of chases and pursuit all across the Outer Rim for the good part of two years before we finally settled him here. At least he managed to perfect his design for the new and improved R-22 Spearhead fighter throughout the chase.” Quinn explained.

“Then, with your permission, those A-Wings will serve both our forces well.” Tau requested. “And, call me Tau. I’m not officially a Jedi Master yet, and I don’t like being called a Master. Reminds me too much of my ancestor.”

“Of course, I understand. Anyway, we’ll dispatch two full wings of them to Varon when you return to your territory, and I’ll even requisition Blissex to join your program.”

“Thank you, but are you sure your sector can spare him with your rush towards war?”

“He’s not our sector’s only major designer, and he can do more good for our war effort out with your people for now. He likes to change his work environment every now and then, and he wants a challenge designing a new ship. That means your vessels should keep him busy for a while.”

“We’ll be sure to keep him busy and inspired.” Tau amusingly promised. “And as for the other ship designs, I suppose we’ll have to capture another major shipyard, which is no easy feat.”

“Well, you already have the Dac and Mandalore shipyards, so that can help your efforts substantially. But I’d say that your best bets would be trying to capture the shipyards of Rendili, Corellia, Rothana, or Kuat. They’ll have the capabilities and resources to jumpstart your program by a decade, and they can be well fortified against Imperial reprisals.”

“That won’t be easy, and it’ll take time for us to create a plan and force strong enough to take one of those naval yards.” Tau reminded the Security Councilman. “Still, I do agree with your assessment. I’ll speak with High Command about this, and we’ll figure something out.”

**Ninety Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Bellicose_**

**In Hyperspace **

**Thirty Hours From The Tython System**

"You truly found these resources? A mineral completely unknown to our databanks?" Bahl'al could not help but keep the excitement from his voice as he heard Sith Acolyte Malleus's report from the ancient Sith citadel on the world of Khar Delba.

"_Indeed. Admiral Takel and his scientists have run every test conceivable on the element, my Lord. There's enough Isotope-5 in the vaults to power five fleets for ten years._" Malleus proudly proclaimed. "_And we've found cryptic clues pointing towards another Sith treasure on Ziost._”

“Do these records indicate what this ‘treasure’ is?” Bahl’al pressed.

“_Only something that could serve a Sith well in training new acolytes._” Malleus answered. “_Should I continue the pursuit, or do you want to have the honor yourself?_”

"I will take a team to deal with this soon enough. For now, you are to return to Tython and continue training our acolytes. If you go there on your own initiative, it will only arouse suspicion by the Emperor. For the time being, I will keep it in my records until I can find the right opportunity to travel there, without anyone else finding out."

“_I understand._”

“In the meantime, I will inform the Emperor of your Isotope-5 discovery. It will be the perfect chance for us to produce a new fleet that can prove most vital in our fight against the Jedi.”

**Meanwhile, In the Nihil Retreat**

**Onboard the _Kom’rk_-class Fighter _Nightbrother_**

"Everything is proceeding exactly as you have foreseen, Lady Salem." Maul gruffly nodded. "They have captured Kast and divulged our rendezvous point, and I sense Kenobi and his dogs moving against my fleet."

"_Good,”_ the Grimm Master said with deliberate slowness, “_a chance to strike revenge against the man who maimed you and those he serves._”

Maul unconsciously snorted and the pale, arachnid like woman craned her head curiously, “_Does this offend you, Lord Maul?_”

“It does,” Maul said bluntly, “I humiliated Kenobi and murdered his lover in front of him. My revenge against him is complete. Here, he merely stands as an obstacle on my pursuit of power, and that is all he is.”

“_A curious answer, Maul._”

“A pointless question, Salem.”

Maul watched the strikingly beautiful and terrifying face of Salem twist into a cruel smile. “_Not many have the courage to speak to me as you do, with such deliberate disdain and arrogance. Nor do you bow in my presence like the rest of these cretins._”

“I’m not brave, Salem. I merely understand my role in this. You hired my services; you are my client. But you are not my master, you are not my queen, you are certainly not my goddess, and I bow to no one. Do we understand each other?”

There was an odd twinkle in those black eyes of hers as her smile turned predatory. Maul was not sure if it was amusement, relief… or arousal.

“_I like you, Lord Maul,_” she said after a length, “_I think I’m going to enjoy your company. Provided you survive this coming battle._”

“I will,” Maul said simply, “do you doubt me so soon?”

“_No, just being realistic. From what Cinder has told me of your reputation, I look forward to your…_” her eyes twinkled again, “_safe return._”

The comm broke, and Maul let out a breath. Beyond the strange sense of crawling unease akin to revulsion but not, Saxon made it worse. He could feel the smile in the masked warrior’s voice as he said, “I’ve seen that look before, m’lord. I think she wants you to bed her.”

“Don’t be so crude, Saxon. Besides, I’m incapable of such… diversions.”

The smile turned into a smirk, “Give Rook a few hours and I think she’ll come up with something for you.”

Maul glared at him, “Impossible, considering the New Republic has her captive.”

“Never count her out, m’lord. I’ll be sure to inform her of the commission.”

Maul didn’t bother answering, just telling him to leave. He took a weary sigh, collapsing into his chair.

“Brother,” he said to the cabin, “I am surrounded by perverse barbarians and those who remind me too much of Sidious. But they are useful, Savage, and they are bringing me to our goals. Soon, I will have the strength to avenge our family and remake this galaxy as our own.”

He clenched his fist, presenting it, “I promise this: no one will stop me. Not Kenobi, not Bahl’al, Vader or anyone else. Sidious will die, bleeding and broken before me, and I will make him beg. I will take his empire, and I will take this galaxy. For you, for Feral, for mother, and for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you guys think of it, as it took me a good deal of time and effort to compose this piece? Did you enjoy the inclusion of Maul and his newfound allegiance to Salem from RWBY, and the New Republic catching on? What new abilities do you think Salem granted him, and how do you think Obi-Wan and Rahm will fare against him when they confront him? Oh, and what did you think of the inclusion of Isotope-5 in the story, as I have plans for that later on, along with a cryptic reference to a Sith treasure hidden on Ziost, as it comes from the Legacy Era of Legends Star Wars? And, finally, did you enjoy Tau’s doubts about his worthiness to be Ahsoka’s husband, and his regrets about leaving things unsettled in his time before coming here? I hope that it works well, and you’ll continue to enjoy and review my story. So, how are you doing on this warm day of Friday, May 1, 2020? I’m doing okay, if sad from the latest episode of SWTCW for several reasons, reasons I’d rather not get into for personal reasons. But I will say that I will not be changing my story to SWTCW, as I am keeping true to my vision of Star Wars. And I have my class in a little over two weeks, so I’d better get back to revising my Jedi Odyssey stories, and reading more. Finally, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and Jsailer for their review and revising. May God be with us all in these troubling times, nad Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Friday, May 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I was just able to get Chapter 26 published and managed to write a chapter in an upcoming arc, so it’s been productive. And I got paid today for my first payment from work in over a month, so that’s good for me. In addition, I’ve been reading a bit, so I finished two books in two days, so that’s excellent. So, what did you all think of the finale for SWTCW? I thought it was mostly good, but that scene where Ahsoka and Rex bury the Clone Troopers was heartbreaking. However, I felt that Maul pulling a Galen Marek on the Venator’s hyperdrive was too much. All in all, this season was enjoyable, but flawed in many ways. And, in a related topic, xxTheTruMan196 revised their Legacy of Jarik Shan V3 two days ago, and I can pleasantly say that it was a remarkable piece, vastly improved from the original draft. Well, I’d better get started on my 27th chapter, as I’ve only got around 3-4 hours left in the day. Wish me luck, and May God be with us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Saturday, May 9, 2020 Addendum,) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I have nine days until school starts up, and I’m busy writing up a storm while I still can. But I must confess that I’ve watched a professional video on YouTube that has me worried about the Coronavirus and the cost it’s having on the soul of the country and world, as a lot of freedoms are being infringed upon by opportunists and politicians, and I don’t like it. Don’t get me wrong, I understand that safety measures need to be in place to protect the vulnerable, but I think we’re going too far in a lot of regards. I pray that God can deliver us from this evil and help guide us forward to be closer to Him. If you feel differently, then that’s fine with me, as you have the right to your own opinions. Just please keep it civil. In other news, I played a good chunk of Assassin’s Creed: Revelations last night, and I got 40 Gamerscore Points yesterday, so I think I might play some more tonight or tomorrow. And I hear that Kathleen Kennedy’s reign over Lucasfilm is being challenged, which, I have to say, is about blasted time! She’s long since proven that she’s unqualified for leading the company, and we need a new leader in charge. I especially hope that the Star Wars Expanded Universe can be continued soon, as I want those storylines properly concluded after the lackluster quality of much of the New Canon literature. Well, that’s enough from me. Time to get back to writing. Wish me luck and May God be with us all in these scary times.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within Room 111A of Varon Strategic Command**

“_And your people will provide the curriculum, and bulk of the faculty, for these academies of yours?_” Mon clarified with Benjen. The two governments were finalizing the matter of starting the Force Sensitive training facilities across the entirety of New Republic territory.

"Yes, Minister Mothma. The Valenthyne Farfalla academies we establish across your space will help hundreds of thousands, perhaps even millions of your people discover potential they never even knew existed." Benjen assured her.

“_Good. Normally I’m not one for these types of diplomatic measures, but I daresay that these academies will help bridge the gap between the Jedi and citizens, nevermind the advantages of having more of our people using their skills to benefit whatever job they hold._” Rahm approvingly commented.

“Always the pragmatist, General.” Ahsoka joked before moving onto the next matter. “We need to discuss our shipyard situation, because we don’t necessarily have a lot of options to choose from if we’re going to expand our navy’s capital ship arsenal.”

Suddenly, Saw Gerrera’s hologram appeared, and his face grave, “_Sorry for interrupting whatever strategic conference you had going on, but my contacts in the Outer Rim picked up a smuggler who claims to have the location of five fugitive Jedi. He wanted to speak to either General Kenobi of Ahsoka. Figured I’d bring this to you and let you sort this out._” 

“That’s a bold claim by this smuggler.” Tau added. “What’s his name?”

"_Someone who claimed to have held both of them for ransom during the last war and later helped them against General Grievous and Maul._" Saw explained.

"Not him." Ahsoka groaned, while Obi-Wan sighed.

"_Hondo._” The older Jedi Councilman annoyingly stated, "_Put him through, but cloak it with a one-way transmission, just in case it's a trap._"

“_Bah! Your crew is no fun at all, Captain Gerrera! They will not play Sabaac against me after I beat them ten consecutive times, and accused me, _ME_, of cheating._” Weequay pirate and smuggler kingpin Hondo Ohnaka griped as he appeared in the hologram’s range. “_Now where are the Jedi? I cannot see them. You said-”_

"You said you had information about surviving Jedi, Hondo? Get to it if you want to get paid." Ahsoka bluntly asked her associate, her eyes rather cold like a snake.

At first, Tau was a little taken aback… then he remembered all the things he did to her. Namely, attempting to sell her into slavery. The sly grin on the pirate's face when he saw her almost made him snap.

“_Ah! Ahsoka Tano! Such nostalgia it is to hear your young and beautiful voice again. And where is Kenobi? Is he with you?_”

"_I'm listening, Hondo. But whether or not I will be for much longer depends on if your claims are valid._" Obi-Wan replied sternly, his no nonsense gaze putting Hondo in an uncomfortable state.

“_Ah. Right to business, then. Very well, since you all are busy leading your New Republic. I have in my knowledge the location of a Jedi Master and four Jedi Younglings under his care, and I am willing to part with it for a reasonable payment._”

“_The names of these Jedi?_” Wullf interjected.

If Hondo was offended at the interruption by the NRI Director, he did not show it, and continued, “_One Tera Sinube, a Cosian Jedi Master, along with some other names Kenobi and young Ahsoka should recognize: Katooni, Zatt, Byph, and Ganodi._”

That earned a small gasp from Ahsoka, as well as made her eyes tear up. Noticing her emotional state, Tau telepathically asked her, _Old friends of yours, I take it?_

_Yes._ Ahsoka said, asking Hondo, "Where are they?"

"On an Outer Rim World named Ossus, not too far from your territory, I believe." Hondo admitted, Tau's eyes going wide.

"You know where it is?"

"_I do. An abandoned Jedi world lost to records is the perfect place for Jedi refugees to hide, and I'm willing to sell it to you at a reasonable price._"

"Decloak him, Gerrera." Tau abruptly ordered, his own image now appearing to Hondo, "I assume you know who I am, Captain Ohnaka."

"_Ah! The Emperor's own son, Tau Palpatine! Never, in all my years would I have guessed that I'd have the honor of-_"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Captain. I want to know how you found these Jedi in the first place."

"_Why, I rescued them, of course. I've had something of a soft spot for these Younglings for quite some time._" Hondo proudly answered.

"Rescued them. I'm guessing they paid you a fine sum?"

"_Of course. I was on Coruscant when your order fell, and Sinube offered a reasonable price for them to smuggle him and him students out of the Core. I gave him a discount, just so you know._"

"What about Petro and Gungi? Did they survive?" Ahsoka asked.

Hondo's eyes dimmed and he removed his cap like he was at a wake. "_I am sorry, but they did not. They were killed in the Temple, buying their friends time to escape. They went out quite courageously._"

"I see," Ahsoka nodded sadly, "Thank you for letting us know, Hondo."

"Did you see the bodies?" Tau asked, his tone hopeful.

"_I… I didn't. The chaos of the battle forced us to depart fairly quickly, but I saw the Clones swarming over them. They could not have survived that._"

"We'll have to have that checked out," Wulff replied, "what did you have in mind for your reward?"

"_Well, here's the way I see it. The Empire is not good for businessmen such as myself, and I'm not being facetious about that,_" he eyed the smirking Ahsoka, "_the Empire has been shutting down or pushing out small businesses to remove the competition for their… chosen few. I've already had to deal with Zann and Xizor's goons in the last week._"

"So you want to work for us?" Tau deadpanned.

"_I don't see any other choice. In the old days, I could get by quite comfortably by being smarter. But now? The Empire's all but put a black mark on me. My dealers and traders won't even touch my goods anymore. I can't even make port in most places. So yes, you seem to be the only option I have._"

"We're not going to condone your criminal actions in our territory, Captain," Wulff grumbled.

"_I didn't expect you to. Instead, I want the same offer you gave to the Martez Sisters. I want a Letter of Marque._"

"You want to be a privateer?" Ahsoka asked skeptically.

"_Yes. It's like piracy but with a badge and the right to sell goods on the market without being shot at. Both are attractive to me. Besides, you're going to be in need of a blockade runner who knows his way through the Underworld._"

"We'll need to discuss this," Tau said, "Gerrera, make sure that Hondo is properly entertained until we come to a decision."

The Partisan reluctantly nodded, and the transmission cut.

"We need to give him what he wants," Tau said suddenly, "Ossus is a strategic priority for us."

"I'm assuming not because of the Jedi on the planet?" Kal asked.

"That's correct, Colonel, because they're not the only Jedi on the planet. In my brother's time, it was home to Ood Bnar, a survivor dating back to the Great Sith War; the Ysanna, a tribe of Force-Sensitive descended from stranded Jedi; and many ancient Jedi texts and lightsabers that survived the Cron Supernova."

"_And you only remembered this now?_" Kal asked rhetorically, "_Why am I not surprised?_"

Tau glared at the Mandalorian for a moment with such a cold expression, Kal actually flinched. He leaned across a chair, his voice curt and a hair's breadth from snapping.

"Colonel, I need you to understand something. My brain was implanted not only with the memories of another man, but also the galactic history of the last 25,000 years. That means every fact, every event, every person or object of importance, is floating around in an organic soup bowl that was not designed to retain that much information."

His voice then rose with every syllable until he was snarling, "So forgive me for not remembering every single goddamn detail, okay!?"

Kal nodded very slowly as he slunk back in his chair, "_Okay._”

"Now," Tau exhaled, "we need to send a team to the planet and claim it before the Empire somehow, someway finds out about it; because with their track record, they will."

"With respect, Tau, I think you should go," Benjen said, "you know the planet better than we do. I'd also suggest Ahsoka as well, considering her experience in covert operations and the fact she knows Master Sinube and those in his charge."

"But what about all the meetings we still need to attend?" Ahsoka asked, "Our absence would be noticed."

"_I might have an idea on how to handle that._" Mon proposed. "_Giddean and I can journey to Vermund as their replacement while they can be 'recalled to Varon' for Tau's promotions and acclimation to his new responsibilities, which will give them time to recruit the Jedi._"

Considering the matter, Bail nodded, "_Agreed. But once the job is done, they will immediately return to Varon to acclimate to their new positions and rank in the New Republic. And Tau will submit himself to a thorough memory scan in order to recover every piece of intel from his implanted memories._"

"I understand, Chief Organa." Tau nodded. "I'll need thirty-six hours to prepare for this mission."

"And I can take a small flotilla with me to Ossus to assist Tau and his party, with your permission of course, Chief Organa." Benjen added. "If the Ysanna agree to join our alliance, then we will need to transfer them to a safe haven. And there's no telling how many or few artifacts survived the cataclysm, so it can't hurt to be prepared."

"Very well. But make no delays. We will see about meeting Hondo's demands. I call this meeting adjourned."

One by one, the High Command ended their transmissions, leaving Tau alone with his wife and Benjen. "Go ahead," he sighed, "say it."

"That was quite the outburst, Tau," Benjen replied, "one I did not expect from you."

"Benjen, I'm going to be frank. I'm tired of being constantly questioned every damn second for things that, quite honestly, are not in my control. And to be further frank, I'm sick of Kal's crap."

"Easy, honey," Ahsoka soothed, "at least we might be able to resolve this, and potentially save a few old friends."

"So this pirate says," Benjen snorted, "I've heard of his duplicitous nature. How do we know he isn't going to betray us?"

"Hondo has no love for the Sith," Ahsoka explained, "hell, he even kidnapped Dooku once."

"How?" Benjen questioned.

"Um…" she shook her head, "let's just say Dooku was arrogant, they managed to pickpocket his saber and trap him in a containment field."

"...that makes no sense." Tau said, "And I know it did happen."

"Well, everyone has the right to be a sucker at least once," Benjen sighed.

"Wait. What are we going to do about Ventis?" Tau asked, "He won't leave Connor and Daniel while they hunt Tuk'ata hounds, and it could take days for them to complete their hunt."

"Well, a typical Hamon hunt usually takes about twenty-four to thirty hours, and our problems will be done with plenty of time to spare." Benjen informed them.

"Then I'll call up Ventis and let him know of our next plan, and then Ahsoka and the rest of us will get started on the ship."

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“So, you’re being called back home already?” Celebion asked Eltariel.

“Not yet, but soon. I need to speak with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond on finding instructors for Elias, Kaiden and his wife and squad before they join me on my quest. If they’re going to help me, then I might as well make sure they’re at their best when they face death.”

“That worried about your soulmate?” The ranger joked.

“Not just for Elias, but for all of those enslaved by the deceiver.” Eltariel seriously stated. “And he is _not_ my soulmate.”

“Not yet, as you say.”

“Do you want me to take a page from your book, and pommel you into oblivion for insinuating such a claim?”

“Fine. I shall not jest with you anymore.” Celebion faux-wounded complied before he seriously asked, “Are you going to at least say goodbye to him before you go? He is very important to you, after all.”

“Of course, I shall. He’s a trusted friend, and a good man. I would be remiss not to.”

“Good. I shall have my own mission to go on soon with Tau and his crew to an ancient Jedi Stronghold, so I shall be departing this wonderful world soon as well.”

“It is rather impressive and majestic. Even the cities are works of art, which I would not admit to many others.” Eltariel sighed at having to return to the fight against Mordor in a handful of days.

“Just be glad you’re not going to Ossus, because Tau gave a description that reminds me a bit of Harad or Mordor with its desolation.”

"Talking about cities and countries, are you?" Elias abruptly joined in, making Eltrail spin about suddenly to face him.

“Well, guess that’s my cue to go. Tau’ll probably want me and Akku to start working on the ship soon enough anyways.” Celebion headed out of the living room before teasing, “Enjoy your courting, you two.”

He deftly avoided the book thrown at him and bolted before anything else was tossed at him.

"Those people and their prying… ugh!" Eltariel groaned before she felt Elias's hand slip onto her shoulder, "I assume that you heard the conversation."

“Enough of it. I’m gonna miss this side of you, Ellie. More carefree and honest with me instead of a strict instructor and assassin on the hunt for the Ringwraiths.”

“Well, considering what you’re about to join me on, I’d say that my instructions will help prove to be the difference between life and death. Besides, who’s to say that my happiness with you has to completely vanish just because of the mission?”

"Glad I could make such an impact on your worldview." Elias laughed, the effect proving contagious.

"There is one thing I wish to give you before I depart in the next few days, Elias Keller. A gift I haven't given anyone else in many millennia, since my sister was..." Trailing off and wiping the tears from her eyes, she whispered, "Close your eyes."

Elias' mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the implication, but with a smile he did as he was bid. Eltrariel soft hands caressed his cheeks, pulling him closer. They blushed like blooming flowers, his smile widening with the expectation.

Eltrariel couldn't help but give a bemused smirk and allowed a moment to pass to lengthen the tension just enough before her soft lips closed with his. The emotional inrush surprised her, overwhelming her senses as she felt a hand cup the back of her head. She was pulled further in, delving in as the hot exhaust and the forking tongue made her moan.

She forgot all formality then and there, closing her eyes as her hands squeezed around the human form. The two explored each other a bit, switching sides in the effort. Strangely, she felt tears streaming down her face and she didn't know why. When Elias felt it, he broke away in a concerned rush.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Did I… do something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "I haven't felt like this in a long time. I suppose the remembrance of it is quite an overwhelming sensation."

"It's not just that, is it?"

She sighed, looking away from him, "This is what Nervanna must've felt like. It scares me, Elias."

"I'm not him, Ellie," his hand brushed past her hair, "and you're not your sister. What happened to them is not going to happen to us."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked, facing him with her sobbing eyes.

"Because I don't believe in fate. Our actions are our own and what we make of them… and I say, we both deserve to be damn happy."

That earned a laugh out of her, "You would've made a fine Gondorian, Elias."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is," she whispered, pulling him for another, slower kiss. After a long minute they broke apart, rest their heads on the other. "Elias, please keep this between us until I am ready to be more open about this."

"I understand, Ellie. Besides, I've got to help watch Lily with Satele and the others. You're more than welcome to join us later on if you want. I'm sure Lily would love to officially meet you." Elias offered.

"I shall consider it. I always did have a soft spot for toddlers."

**Ten Minutes Later **

**In the Maharo Desert**

**Onboard the CEC YT-1400 Light Freighter _Daybreaker_**

“I can’t believe you and your master get the privilege of going to Ossus and get to find lost treasures and survivors of the Purge. You are so lucky, Uncle Ventis.” Jonathan griped to Ventis as he monitored his sons’ progress.

“I’ll be luckier when my sons come out from the nest in one piece. Then we can talk about my travels.” Ventis sighed. “And you can’t breathe a word about this conversation to anyone, because we can’t risk this knowledge getting out before we’re ready.”

“We know, Uncle. Besides, if _you_ wouldn’t kill us, then Dad or Aunt Elisheva certainly would do us in for breaching your trust in us.” Deonn piped up. “And it looks like your sons have entered the Tuk’ata nest, so we’d better send the probes in so we can keep an eye on them.”

“How are their vitals?”

“Slightly elevated, which is expected from the heat and the Tuk’ata guards on the outskirts. They’re stable.” Elisheva reassured her cousin. “Have a little faith in them, because they’re survivors, just like you in that regard.”

“On that, we can agree.”

**Meanwhile, Ten Kilometers Eastward**

**Within the Tuk’ata Nest**

“Don’t let your guard down, brother. This was just the advance scouts. The true enemy is far deeper inside.” Daniel warned Connor before taking a swig of his water canteen.

“I know. I can sense her.” Connor eagerly answered. “And there’s about forty-eight of those infernal dogs between us and her.” Lips curling up in anticipation, he smirked, “This is gonna be a big workout, and I’ll have one hell of a cape when all’s said and done.”

"Just remember to keep your breathing even, or we'll both be dead meat before it's done. So, twenty four for me, then."

"HA! I'll take twenty-five thank you very much."

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Ganath**

**Within the Royal Palace**

Empatojayos Brand was silent for a long moment, his mechanical hands pressed against his head in utter contemplation.

"Allow me to understand what you have told me. Vader, Anakin, the traitor himself, has returned to the Light and serves a New Republic founded by the Emperor's descendent… and he was sent back in time by Celestials, no less?"

"In a sense, yes," An'ya said matter of factly, "and it was because of Tau's knowledge that we discovered you in your," she looked uncomfortably at the roaming retainers of the court, "kingdom."

"We are here to bring you back to the Order and enlist your people in our cause," Zao continued, "if you will allow us to."

"I will need to speak with this Tau and the leaders of the New Republic before I make such a swift move," Brand replied, rubbing his temples, "this is quite all extraordinary, you understand."

"You will have to make your decision quickly, Knight," An'ya reminded him, "there is a war going on."

"And I want to be sure it is a war that will not doom those who asked me to lead," Brand sighed, staring up at An'ya, "I know you do not approve of my position, Master Kuro, but these are my people now and they've placed their trust in me to keep them safe and prosperous. And believe me, I will uphold that trust."

"We understand," Zao said, "we will work to arrange a potential meeting soon, but for the time being, we are the New Republic's ambassadors."

"I see. I will arrange a court with the various noble families to at least hear your testimonies. I hope you brought proof to validate them."

"We have. Are these nobles to be trusted?"

"They're nobles, sir. They have their own ambitions, but they do respect my word. That being said, there are some who would prefer isolation over braving out into the greater galaxy."

“Is there anything else we can do to help the procedures?” An’ya asked.

“Just keep your ears to the ground and listen without judging. And be careful of the nobles. They’re a riley bunch at the best of times.” The Jedi king advised.

“Noted.”

**Forty Minutes Later **

**On Honoghr**

**Within the Village of Nystao**

**Aboard the G9 _Rigger_-class Light Freighter _New Dawn_**

“And you’re certain that the Noghri won’t shoot us down in this old thing, Sir?” Rex questioned Anakin as they finished landing the ship near the devastated planet’s central meeting place.

“They couldn’t even if they wanted to, Rex. They don’t have a planetary defense system like modern worlds. And the code phrase I gave the Dynasts ordered them to meet at the Grand Dukha, or central meeting place of all the clans. They’ll be there.” Anakin assured him.

“But will they still try to kill us when we arrive, given by your new armor?” Jesse asked.

“That’s why I’ll go down first and ensure that they don’t attack on sight.” Anakin nonchalantly answered before seriously warning them, “No matter what happens, don’t debark until I give you the go-ahead. They’ll likely try to kill you if you do otherwise.”

"You're not exactly filing us with confidence on this one, General." Clone Trooper Able replied, "This reminds me too much of Lubang Minor for my liking."

"Noted," Anakin breathed as he moved towards the loading ramp, "Well, wish me luck."

“I’m not intending to.” Anakin admitted, before he breathed out his fears at facing one of his and the Empire’s old sins, he bade his old friends farewell, “Well, wish me luck. I’ll need every bit of it that I can get for what comes next.”

Opening the boarding ramp, he stepped down to return to the world he personally enslaved, before he was greeted by over three-dozen Noghri assassins holding hunting blades in a defensive formation.

“Hold, intruder. You trespass on sacred ground and dare to impersonate our lord and master. As punishment, you must be brought before the Dynasts to be judged.” An elder female Noghri stated.

"Hold, intruder," an elder female Noghri hissed in an accented Basic, "you trespass on sacred ground and dare to impersonate our lord and master. As punishment, you must be brought before the Dynasts to be judged."

"I assure you, Maitrakh Rakh, that I am no impersonation." Anakin replied, taking on some of Vader's speech mannerisms. "It has been four years since our first meeting, when you decimated my Stormtrooper escort before I intervened."

The Noghri's eyes went wide, and Anakin continued. "There is a simple way to discern whether I am who I claim to be. All you must do is smell my scent."

"You are encased in armor," Rakh replied, "remove your helmet, if you so dare."

"I do," he replied, his leather fingers taking hold of the helm and removing it with a his, revealing his burned and scarred face. Rahk didn't even need to approach to smell the truth of his claims, and she bowed her head with fearful swiftness.

"I greet you, honored Lord Vader."

"You will not refer to me by such a title, Rahk," Anakin said as he put his helmet back on, "for I no longer answer to it."

Rahk craned her head curiously, "But that is your name, Lord Vader. What else would you have us refer to you by?"

"My real name, Anakin Skywalker. As I said, I no longer answer to Vader."

"Very well, Lord Skywalker."

He shook his head, "You do not need to add the Lord."

"With respect, Lord Skywalker, I do. You are a Lord to us and that has yet to change."

"I see. Very well then. Now, I must request that you allow my soldiers to depart my ship, for they are my honored guard, and wish to stay close for their noble duty."

"Of course, Lord Vader. We would be honored to have your guard here." Rakh deferentially stated, "But I believe you must meet with the Elders?"

"Yes, I am," he turned to the ship, "You're all clear, Rex. Come on out."

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

“A most excellent find, my apprentice. You have done well.” Sidious commended Bahl’al after being informed of the Isotope-5 stockpile within Khar Delba’s citadel.

“_Thank you, my lord, but Malleus deserved the credit this time, for it was he who discovered the resource. I merely pointed him in the right direction._”

“Then I shall be sure to offer him my congratulations as well. What is the status of the Isotope?”

“_I shall have Admiral Takel begin transferring the element to my Tython stronghold to begin creation of two new fleets of enhanced Star Destroyers. With this resource, the energy output and strength of these capital ships will be far greater than our current vessels._” Bahl’al informed him before Sidious shook his head.

Sidious shook his head. "Not quite, Lord Bahl'al. I want you to take half the shipment to Kuat Drive Yards for implementation into a new fleet under construction. Consider it a test of your skills clandestineness and management."

“_Respectfully, Master, I am not certain that Kuat is the most covert location for such a vital project. Given our current mole situation, it would be inevitable that the New Republic would learn of this operation and mount an offensive to either capture or destroy the fleet._”

“That is true. Which is why, when Lord Vader returns to the Core Worlds, he shall assist you in this endeavor, but you shall be in overall command. How you manage the project is up to you, but the results must be worth the cost it will take for the Empire.”

Sensing that he would not get anywhere with his master, Bahl’al bowed in submission, “_Then I will not disappoint you, my master. However, there is one thing I feel I should bring to your attention. It is a Battle Droid project that Admiral Coburn informed me of. Colonel Rahm Moch is developing a project code-named ’Dark Trooper’, alongside the Imperial Department of Military Research._”

“And why are you taking such an interest in such mundane work, my apprentice? Surely Colonel Moch and his team is more than enough to handle such a project.”

"_Because his droids proved crucial in defeating Anguis and his cult on Serocco, and I gave him my word that I would speak on his behalf to you. His ideas are quite intriguing, and could help tip the scales in this war._"

"And they are what, exactly?"

"_Just to name a few, Stormtrooper armor created for long durations in space, battle droids that can operate in environments that are too dangerous or lethal for our organic troopers to fight in, and exo-skeleton weapon platforms with the firepower of a company. They are worth further consideration._"

“Then prepare a facility on Tython for Brigadier General Moch to continue his program. It will be his reward for helping root out and capture such a dangerous enemy of the Empire, and under your scrutiny to prevent any sabotage.”

“_Yes, my lord. I will inform him at once, and I imagine he will be quite pleased by this promotion and new funding._” Bahl’al bowed before his master closed the transmission and reflected the current state of the Empire.

Suddenly, his musing was interrupted by another transmission, and he activated it to see a sixteen-year-old Imperial Intelligence agent Ysanne Isard clutching her datapad with excitement.

"_Apologies for interrupting, my liege, but Director Jedgar ordered me to deliver this report to you straight away. Intelligence slicers were able to partially intercept and unscramble part of a transmission between Saw Gerrera and the New Republic's high command. It spoke of how Weequay smuggler Hondo Ohnaka is prepared to sell them the location of five surviving Jedi. Our agent in Gerrera's crew confirmed this._"

"Really?" Sidious mused, smiling at the opportunity presented before him. "Does the transmission say which world the Jedi are cowering on?"

"_No, my liege. Neither Gerrera nor Ohnaka divulged this intel to any of their crews for fear of you discovering it. But we were able to track the transmission to the Jedha System, and the agent has provided us with the Partisans' holofrequency so we can track them in-between hyperspace jumps. We're preparing a team of commandos to intercept and interrogate the smuggler after they leave the system._"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

**Forty-Eight Hours and Fifty Minutes From the Lothal System**

"All right. You're getting the hang of this rather quickly, Chelli." Jaing approvingly said as the nine-year old fired stun bolts at Vega and Eeth, "It's almost like you've shot before."

"Have you?" Micah asked, "Did your mother teach you?"

She nodded sadly, "Yeah, she wanted me to be safe. Used to take me out to deserted places so I could shoot cans. She also taught me how to hit people low and run away."

That made Jaing chuckle, "That's one way to survive a fight. Well, I think this calls for a snack."

"That's a bit surprising coming from you," Eeth replied, earning an odd look from the Clone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen your advanced training, Jaing. You Clones drilled longer than this."

"Well," he rubbed his hand through her hair, "she's not a clone. You though," he pointed at Micah, "until I see improvement in that aim, you're gonna keep shooting till I tell you to drop."

Micah nodded glumly, trying and failing to kill a holographic target with growing frustration. As Jaing left for the galley, Vega caught up with him.

"What do you expect from a scholar, Jaing?" Vega asked, "We need a new approach. Something more practical for him."

"And what kind of skills could he use that can benefit us in slipping past an Imperial blockade and planetary lockdown?" Jaing skeptically asked.

"I did some digging. Micah's an old slicer and data analyst, and from what he told us in his debriefing, he's kept them somewhat polished."

"Why didn't he say anything?" then he saw Vega's deadpan expression, "Oh, he was a criminal. I suppose that makes sense. Well, you're welcome to broach the subject."

**Meanwhile, On Shu-Torun**

**Within the Ancestral Retreat**

"Then your republic has reached a consensus?" Haldor, King of Shu-Torun, requested Garm Bel Iblis, Giddean Danu and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"_Yes. For the annual sum of twenty billion credits, you'll ship us twenty percent of your personal stockpiles of minerals and technology._" Garm said before he warned the aging king, "_But if there is any attempt at deceit or betrayal from any of your people, the New Republic shall make your world and culture ever regret crossing us._"

Warmly laughing for the first time all day, Haldor acknowledged the warning, "It is refreshing to have a client make such a claim to defend their people, especially from a democratic republic. But worry not. I have no love for the Empire or its overreaching emperor, and as long as you honor our sovereignty, I shall have no reason to betray you."

"_Very well, we shall accept that. And the second term of our arrangement? Arranging Princess Trios as a New Republic ambassador?_" Giddean asked.

"Take her, as a gesture of good faith." Haldor dismissively stated, "I must confess that I cannot see what value you perceive in my second daughter. She is very willful and has overreached her position with her studies and efforts to supplant her siblings. But I wish you the best of luck in taming her into an ambassador worthy of my people's high standards."

"_Perhaps, Your Highness, all she needs is a new approach to the situation and a change in environment. I would imagine that having_ _your family in such a difficult situation can put a lot of strain on an eight-year-old princess._" Obi-Wan suggested, thinly veiling his disgust at the king's disregard for his daughter's well-being.

"Humph. Bold words from an order of warrior-monks, Master Kenobi." the king smiled mirthlessly, "I look forward to doing further business with your people. Good fortune upon you all."

Closing the transmission, Haldor sighed in relief at his gambit paying off, and requested his adjutant, "Summon Princess Trios. Tell her that she has a new assignment that is of the utmost importance for the world of Shu-Torun."

"Yes, your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you think, as a lot happened in this chapter? Now the Second Chance and part of the Teutonic Sector will soon be heading to Ossus for a rescue and recovery operation, but the Empire might be closing in on their plans. And the New Republic is expanding their diplomatic efforts on three fronts of Honoghr, Ganath, and Shu-Torun, but whether or not the latter will work out is anyone’s guess. One thing I can divulge, though, is that I wish to change Trios’s fate from her comic book counterpart as a vassal and pawn of the Empire, as I pitied her after a while. And Connor and Daniel have entered the Tuk’ata nest which will hopefully be a major part of the next chapter, so that’ll be good. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Sunday, May 10, 2020? I’m doing well, as I spent some time with my mother on Mother’s Day, and I’m reading Flyover Nation by Dana Loesch, a good Conservative book that was written in 2016, so it’s not too old. Afterwards, I’ll read a few more historical books before I read a fictional book again, maybe the first in the Sword of Truth series. And I’ll be working on revising Jedi Odyssey: Shadow War IV: Omega. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but I can wait a while if need be. May God be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Saturday, May 16, 2020? I’m doing well, as I sold several items to a local 2nd and Charles store for a decent sum and bought three books and a DVD set for a cheap deal. Sorry I didn’t write yesterday, but I wanted to take today off, and I also played a lot of Assassin’s Creed: Revelations last night and am getting close to finishing the game. I look forward to completing it soon and starting on Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition. At least I managed to publish Ch. 27, and that was a good one. I look forward to writing this chapter over the next few days, but I need to let you know that I’m gonna be busy with school for the next couple of months, followed by work in about a month or so, so I won’t be able to write as much as I’d like. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as I don’t have all day. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these trying times. 
> 
> (Sunday, May 17, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I have begun reading Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Revelation, and I deeply miss the old ways, no matter how flawed they became at the end. And I’ve written about a thousand words so far today, and I’ll write more as time goes on. But I’d better move fast, because my laptop’s running low on power, and I need to charge it for tomorrow since class starts back up for me. Man, it’s gonna be weird going back to school in the summer, since I didn’t do that in the past three years ago since I attended community college. Well, time to get back to writing. Wish me luck, and God be with us all as the world struggles to recover from the Coronavirus.

**Meanwhile, On Vermund**

**In the Maharo Desert**

**In the Tuk’ata Nest**

“Guess those overgrown Sith dogs have a bit of fight in them after all!” Connor breathed while breaking the last Sith hound’s neck, the sharp crack echoing throughout the caverns.

"Well, so much for stealth." Daniel groaned, "Fifteen down, now thirty-four to go."

"Twenty-five," Connor corrected, pointing down in the descending tunnels, "and they're coming right for us."

Their footfalls, howling and thrashing booming from the depths soon confirmed Connor's prediction. The color from Daniel's face drained at that.

"The rest are probably staying in the back. Good fricking grief."

"No big deal, bro. I was looking forward to a real fight soon anyways." Connor smirked as the amber eyeshine of the Tuk'ata Hounds rounded the flat top.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Aboard the _Inquisitor_**

“You are certain of this.” Trachta bluntly asked Jova Tarkin, the very man who mentored his great-nephew Wilhuff Tarkin.

“_Of course I am, Trachta. I would never lie about two of my relatives plotting treason against the Empire and all that Wilhuff fought for, and I even triple checked the data for accuracy._” Jova ruefully shook his head.

“_Gideon and his treacherous wife Juno are planning to defect to the New Republic and take as much intelligence they can to ensure their safe transfer. The question to ask now is what you are going to do with this knowledge._”

“I will not execute them, if that’s what you’re inferring, Mr. Tarkin.” deadpanned. “That would only further divide the military and encourage further desertions, and we will not use such brutal and clumsy tactics anymore. The Emperor and Lord Bahl’al would never stand for it.”

_“Then you would have to try them, and that would only expose the Empire’s vulnerability even further to the galaxy. You’ll look like fools._”

“No. We have recently constructed a reeducation facility that can handle dissidents of the Tarkins’ caliber and help remold them into icons of Imperial loyalty and service. We will not dispose of a valued soldier and leader without giving our all in trying to bring them back around to our way of thinking.”

Jova seemed to actively consider the words, and Trachta assured him, “But worry not, Mr. Tarkin. One way or another, Imperial order will be maintained, and we will do everything we can to save your sector. We owe it to the sacrifices all of your fellow Seswenna soldiers gave us in our hours of need.”

“_For that, I thank you, Grand Moff Trachta._”

“In the meantime, I will dispatch Commander Fox and a platoon of troopers to your family’s temporary residence for their capture and questioning. We cannot let the risk of even a single potential spy among them slip through our grasp.”

**One Hour Later **

**On Honoghr**

**Within the Village of Nystao**

"The elders will finish assembling in one hour, Lord Skywalker." Rakh informed Anakin while he observed the clones interact with various adolescent Noghri hunters, swapping war stories while the older Noghri translated.

“Good. Did your people manage to secure one of the decontamination droids?”

"Yes. They made sure not to damage any of its inner systems." Rakh hesitated, a look of worry on her face. "You seek our people to ally with the New Republic, yes?"

"Only of your own free will. We will respect your decision either way, for none of us would seek to drag you into a war if you may feel otherwise. My purpose here is to undo the Empire's sins, and free you from unjust servitude."

“Many of our brethren still out amongst the stars tell us that the Empire is like a wounded beast, and that it has been the cause of untold suffering for countless worlds. They also say that Lord Vader is still a willing servant of the Empire, and I do not know how these revelations of yours will go over with many of our younger warriors. They will seek terrible retribution if their treachery is as great as you claim. That is why I hope you can calm and focus their feelings into wise action.”

“I understand, and I will do everything I can to prevent such an outcome. I know better than most what dire consequences can result from rash actions.” Anakin sympathized before comming Rex, “Have the men let the apprentices get back to their training. We have a summit to attend soon enough.”

“_Yes, Sir._”

As the two leaders began to walk to the Grand Dukha, Rakh stated, “You are still a good leader and a great mean, even though you carry a great weight on your shoulders.”

“It’s because I’m back where I belong, and I have so many people to fight for besides myself. I even have my kids to look after now, and I can’t let them down. Not again.”

“And what of their mother? Surely your mate would be an integral part of their lives.” Rakh innocently asked Anakin, who only looked aside in shame.

“She’s… gone. She died from a broken heart when I became Vader, and I only just came back to help care for our kids.”

“I-I did not realize. Forgive me, Lord Skywalker.”

“No, there is nothing for you to apologize for. The fault was mine, for I failed her in life. But I made myself promise that I won’t fail her in death. Now, I believe we have a world and species to save from servitude.”

**Meanwhile, On Ganath**

**Within the Ganath Royal Palace**

“These are truly serious claims you bring before us, your highness.” Raman, a Ganathan prince stated after Empatojayos and his Jedi escort finished addressing the royal court, comprised of exactly one hundred various viscounts, princes, high admirals, and high generals.

To An'ya's eyes, trained at observance and espionage from a young age, knew that while the majority of the Ganathan court believed their king's words, there were others that did not. These seemed to rally around the elderly High General Traiy, who rose to ask, "What evidence do you have to support your claims besides your fellow outsiders?"

Empatojaoys glanced at An’ya, who nodded before pulling out several datapads, and addressed the court, “These data files contain all the nonconfidential information that we have on the Empire and the other enemies that endanger the galaxy. And we are preparing a meeting with New Republic High Command to answer your questions regarding the unique situation.”

“How long must we wait for your leaders to address us? If we are to make a decision on whether or not we support this war, we must be accurately informed.” Viscount Dumar inquired.

“No more than eight hours.” Zao answered. “We will answer any questions you have in the meantime, and Master Kuro has intelligence reports that can satisfy much of what you may wish to know.”

**Meanwhile, On Jedha**

**Within the City of NiJedha**

**Within the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

The agent curtly acknowledged the coded transmission sent by Agent Isard, and he quickly closed the comlink before he was accidentally discovered.

The Anomid would have preferred to kill Gerrera and Ohnaka before stealing the information from the ship’s computers, but both he and Ysanne knew that his position in the Partisans was too valuable to lose all for one leader and a handful of Jedi.

When he was finished with his deep-cover mission, he’d have all he’d need to bring down the New Republic cell and as much of their wretched government as he could. Then, he could finally resume his hunt for the last three surviving members of the Sälãi Käsi, the Nautolan’s destroyed offshoot of the Teräs Käsi religious order.

He heard footfalls and he turned to find Staven, Saw's second in command, coming into his room. "Hey, Edge! Gerrera needs you monitoring comms traffic. It's about time for us to make our exit, and it's your turn to get the boring assignment anyway."

Grunting in acknowledgement, Edge rose from his bed to start his new task, eager for the day when he would be free of these insipid fools.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Shu-Torun**

**Within the Ancestral Retreat**

“Do you understand the opportunity you’ve been given, my precious daughter?” Akara, queen of Shu-Torun, asked her youngest child. “This is the chance you’ve been waiting for to leave and gain the knowledge, people, and influence you’ll need to return and change this world for the better.”

"Yes, mother. I promise, one day I'll come back and make you proud." Trios vowed while struggling to fight back the tears at leaving the only relative that treated her as more than just a political pawn.

"You already have, Trios," she smiled sadly, kissing her forehead, "you not only see what Shu-Torun for what it truly is, but what it can be again, back when our ancestors first colonized this world. Just remember, even in the darkest of pits you might face, trust in the Force and seek the light."

"Yes, Mama." Trios cried while hugging her one more time before she finished packing the last of her belongings, and tenderly placed her final gift from her mother in one of the suitcases: her Church of the Force necklace.

It was the only item from her relics that she had been able to preserve from when her husband destroyed her religious items and proclaimed that all religion outside of the official religion was prohibited. It was her most closely guarded possession, and she would never leave it behind.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the Maharo Desert**

**Aboard the _Daybreaker_**

“You should be proud of your boys, Uncle. They’ve already decimated the nest’s guard, and based on the devastation they’ve unleashed, there can’t be more than ten Tuk’ata left alive.” Elisheva reminded Ventis.

“I’ll be even prouder when they’re back on the ship, safe and sound.” Ventis reminded her. “And don’t forget how there’s still the Tuk’ata queen and her final eight defenders, and they’re much more dangerous than the rank and file hounds they’ve faced so far.”

“Have a little faith in them, Great-Uncle Ventis. They were trained by the best, and they have the natural talent to survive. They’ll survive and bring back a cape marvelous to see.”

**Ten Kilometers Eastward**

**In the Tuk’ata Nest**

"That's the last of this batch." Connor satisfyingly breathed after crushing the final Tuk'ata hound's head beneath his boot, "I'm up to eighteen now. So many to choose for a good cape."

“Don’t get carried away, Connor. We’ve still got nine more hounds to kill, and the toughest part is yet to come.” Daniel warned his overeager brother. “And I’ve currently killed twenty of the beasts, so I’m just a little bit ahead of our wager.”

"Heh. Well, the hunt's not over yet. I will beat your number." Connor resolved.

“Let’s just take a five-minute break before we go after her. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting a bit famished from all this carnage.” Daniel stopped Connor before he pulled out a couple ration bars from his sack, and slowly consumed them to enjoy the calm before the storm in their hunt.

“Fine by me. I could use a little bite myself.” Connor acquiesced. Pulling out one of his own bars before chomping down on it.

"So, where are you really going after we finish our training?" Daniel suddenly asked Connor, making the hybrid freeze for a moment before he resumed eating his snack.

"You do know that Da and cousin Elisheva have a bunch of probes listening in on us, right?"

"Not for the next few minutes since I'm using the Force to disable the audio transmitter on the probes. Now, what's troubling you."

"I think you already know the answer to that, bro." Connor seriously answered, dreading the answer from his half-brother.

"You're going to the Empire to try and save your family." Daniel deduced.

"Tau told you." Connor darkly muttered.

“No, it was just one of two hunches I had. The other was that you were going after the Chaos Cult by yourself.”

“How the hell did you come to that conclusion?”

“Because I would do the same. And there’s the fact you let Sariss go during the Phaeda mission. I can’t prove you did, but I know, and I know you wouldn’t have done it unless you wanted her to pass on a message.”

“Yeah,” Connor nodded, “my services for leaving our lost siblings alone. Besides, I still have a score to settle with her.”

“Connor, you know this is stupid, right? These guys will try to turn you.”

“I know. Tau was about ready to kill me when I told him, which I get. His family and all that, too. But this is the only way forward. We’re too busy fighting other things, and the powers that be haven’t taken the bastards seriously enough. Bahl’al seems to be the exception.”

“Yeah,” Daniel nodded sadly, “I’d do the same for my wife if given the opportunity. I imagine that this is a big reason why you're taking these Hamon lessons so seriously. You want to prepare yourself for when you come face to face with the Dark Side."

"Got it in one. No wonder you're a lead member in the investigation of this conspiracy on Remnant." Connor chuckled. "Don’t tell anyone what I’m going to do."

"I won't. But you need to promise me two things in return. Come back alive, and don’t lose your soul in the process."

Connor was about to say something when he stopped himself. “Was gonna say try, but I won’t. I promise instead that I will do what I must to get my family back, and keep myself from straying.”

“Good. Come on, we’d better get moving.” Daniel said as he took another sip of water from his half-emptied canteen before he rose from the rock he was sitting on.

“Yeah. Those Sith war dogs aren’t gonna skin themselves.” Connor agreed before remembering, “Wait. Shouldn’t you turn back on the droids’ audio transmitters. We don’t want-”

Daniel silenced him by giving him a thumbs-up, and adding, “Whatever problems the droids had, Elisheva and her sons must have figured and sorted them out. Now we gotta finish the job and eliminate the last of these beasts before you can have your blasted cape.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**On Honoghr**

**In the Village of Nystao**

**In the Grand Dukha**

“The Dynasts have all convened, and are waiting for you to address them, Lord Skywalker. They’re eager to hear you speak before them again after so long.” Rakh told Anakin.

“Too bad I don’t have any good news to share them.” Anakin lamented.

“Respectfully, my lord, you could not be more wrong. This news will be the key to save our world and our children from eternal slavery. We will continue to serve you and protect your children, only now with honesty and honr. All you must do is speak as such.”

“She’s right, General. Just treat it as another battlefield to win. And you won’t be alone in this fight, old friend.” Rex reassured him.

"Thanks, both of you." Anakin gratefully thanked them before he walked towards the elders. As soon as he took off his helmet, they bowed in reverence towards their master. To their credit, if there was horror at his still recovering face, they didn't show it.

“Rise, all of you. There is no need to stand on ceremony with my any longer.” Anakin told the thirteen elders before placing his helmet back on. “I have come to divulge with you a horrific truth regarding the Emperor’s treatment of your people.”

“As you remember, when I came to your world to recruit your vast talents for the Empire, I came with many goods and foods to help save your people from starvation and the disaster our war placed on your world. The Empire helped rebuild a part of your world’s environment, especially the _Kholm_-grass that grew here since time immemorial.”

“But before I defected to the New Republic, I learnt a horrible truth about this ecological restoration. The Emperor had no intention of allowing your skills to slip away from eternal servitude and concocted a terrible plan to continually keep you in his thrall.”

Motioning for, the clones bringing pilfered Decon III units from the village’s fields before he continued, “The _Kholm_-grass that the Imperials supposedly replanted all across all of your world was a man-made creation, and its true purpose was to further ruin your world, thereby keeping your people in eternal servitude.”

“This cannot be! Surely this is a mistake, Lord Vader!” A Dynast denied, unable to believe the words that were coming from his lord and master.

“I’m afraid it is. And I can prove it. When I learnt of this treachery, I had studied how this deceit was happening in order to try and undo it. _Maitrakh_ Rakh was kind enough to help my honored guard secure a reclamation droid to prove my claims.”

Anakin opened the droid's chassis to pull out the liquid solution and held it for all the Dynasts to observe.

“_This_ is the so-called antidote to the virus that ravaged your world, but it is truly a poison! When applied to the false _Kholm_-grass, it reveals its true nature.” Accepting the sample of artificial grass from Rakh, he poured a single drop onto the flora, and it disintegrated in a handful of seconds.

As the room stood in foreboding silence, Anakin felt the horror, despair, and rage emanate from the thirteen clan leaders, and prepared himself for the inevitable vows of retribution that they would make against Sidious and the Empire for the heinous treachery against them.

“Lord Vader.” An elder Dynast boldly broke the silence by asking, “How would you want us to proceed? We stand at a terrible disadvantage from the Empire’s lies and devastation, and we have many of our offspring operating in the greater galaxy. If we were to openly declare war against them and join your ‘New Republic’, how would we defend ourselves and what little we have left?”

“The New Republic has prepared for this probability and is sending teams to help begin the restoration of your world to its former glory. We have a fusion of living and mechanical technology suited to helping your world flourish again. It will only take a matter of months to revitalize Honoghr.”

"Lord Vader," a Dynast began uncertainty, "how can we trust this 'New Republic?' As you said yourself, you did not know of the Empire's treachery until it was too late. How can you be so certain the same will not happen again?"

"Because I will ensure they keep their word personally, even if it means I must remain on Honghr itself until the restoration is complete."

"But what of the Empire? They will not stand for this!"

"They can do nothing to you," Anakin answered, "for the New Republic has bloodied them over the past several months, including executing Governor Tarkin himself. They are not in a position to take revenge against you."

Anakin watched their expressions carefully, and the shock and confusion meant the Empire had kept them in the dark about recent developments or had been told they were merely Rebel lies. A great deal of murmuring ensued, Anakin sensing much of what he suspected.

"We will also be leaving a military force here to ensure your safety," he continued, "and your sons amongst the stars will be granted amnesty within the new government. I doubt the Empire would allow them to continue serving freely once they hear of what has happened here."

"We must recall them!" someone shouted, "Send out the great signal and bring our sons home at once! If it would please you of course, Lord Vader."

Anakin sighed and replied, "It would, but I no longer bear the title of Lord Vader. My name, my real name, is Anakin Skywalker, and I request you refer to me as such."

The assembled leaders stared at him strangely, but they bowed regardless. "As you wish, Lord Skywalker. With your permission, we shall send word to our Maitrakhs immediately to request their return."

"You have it."

One of the Dynast suddenly had an idea, "Our sons are in a prime position to strike at the Empire where they are. Should we not also send instructions to cause as much damage as they return home?"

"That would be incredibly dangerous," Anakin replied, "but I am not here to command you. If it is what you wish, I will not stop you."

The next several minutes were spent in subdued argument before a compromise was reached. "We shall recall them, but we will grant them permission to strike out at targets of immediate opportunity if they are present and they are capable of doing so."

"So shall it be," Anakin sighed, hoping he hadn't signed the Noghri Commandos' death warrants.

"There is one more matter we must speak of, honored Dynasts." Rakh interrupted, surprising Anakin, "Lord Skywalker will not admit this, but he has two children of his own, a little boy and a girl, that we must help protect."

Anakin was about to protest when a Dynast called, "Then we must send an escort back with Lord Skywalker to help protect his children. We cannot allow them to come to harm from the Empire or other enemies he may have."

"That is not necessary."

"Nonsense, your offspring must be protected by the best our people can offer! We shall form an honor guard of twenty of our best warriors to accompany you back to your territory."

"At least wait until the rest of my comrades can arrive to begin healing your world. They'll be here in just over three days, and it will take time to organize such a team, never mind gathering an army of hunters for the New Republic."

"We can do that while we wait," a Dynast answered, "there is no reason to delay the inevitable. We shall send out a summons to our clans at once and gather one hundred warriors from each clan in order to help you and the New Republic in your hour of need."

"Can your people afford to lose so many of your hunters without risking exposure by the Empire, _Maitrakh_?" Rex asked Rakh.

"Each clan holds five hundred warriors, and they are easy to be mistaken as another by outsiders. We can fool the Empire for a long time before they are ever the wiser." Rakh explained.

"Still, I'd like to take more precautionary measures in case the Empire, or anyone other unfriendly force, decides to travel here," Anakin replied, "with your permission, I'd like to help resettle a portion of your people onto worlds within the New Republic's territories in the Unknown Regions. There are many vibrant worlds that would be more than welcoming for your people and vast skill sets, and it would help give your land more time to heal from its scars."

"How many would you like to take with you, my lord?"

"As many or as few as you believe are necessary, without betraying your people's safety."

"Then we shall begin informing our people of the coming exodus, for we shall slowly send two clans' worth of our people to your worlds in order to help you. That will eventually number over a million of our people. If the Empire comes to our world and wipes us out, then we shall ensure that our people and culture endures on other planets."

"That will take time, and the New Republic likely will not have the ships to take so many of your people in such a quick manner." Rex warned them.

"Which is why we shall be patient and send as many people as we can with you until the task is done. If there is one thing our people have, it's an abundance of patience." Rakh calmly answered.

"I… I understand." Anakin reluctantly complied, for he did not wish to endanger the Noghri any further. He knew though that they would continue to serve until they fulfilled their oath… and there was no telling when they decided when that happened.

He only hoped that his efforts did not completely doom the Noghri people to poverty or extinction when the Empire inevitably found out of their shift in loyalties.

**One Hour Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the _Second Chance_**

“Well, I can’t believe we’ve got a meeting with a Jedi king in two hours. We’re really moving up in the world.” Tau teased his wife as they finished working on the ship’s computer systems. “Looks like the light turbolasers are drawing too much power from the reserves, and it’s creating the internal feedback loop. But I can’t wrap my head around the solution for this problem.”

“Neither can I. But Arnine said that he detected some loose circuitry and wiring, and he’s working on it right now. Maybe it’s just a simple fix.”

"Let's hope so." Tau agreed, pausing to confide in Ahsoka, "And I hope we don't regret bringing Trios and Daala to Varon."

“Tau…” Ahsoka groaned.

"I know. They're just kids and haven't done anything evil to anyone yet, but the danger is still there. I'm going to keep an eye on them until I'm satisfied."

“Good. But remember to try and keep an open mind. That’s key for any Jedi and leader.” Ahsoka reminded her husband. She then proudly told him, “Anakin managed to reach the Noghri and convinced them to defect. They’re preparing to send a force to help us, and to stand watch over Luke and Leia. All the reverence they’re still giving him is really getting on his nerves.”

Chuckling, Tau admitted, “Well, consider it a test of his patience and endurance. Besides, if Leia could endure it for over three decades, he can take it for a few days at a time.”

**Meanwhile, In the** **Maharo Desert**

**In the Tuk’ata Nest**

“We’ve arrived at the heart of evil.” Daniel gravely stated as he stared down the Tuk’ata queen and her eight guards.

"Don't be so dramatic, bro. They're overgrown dogs." Connor dismissively said before he eagerly cracked his knuckles. "Now, let's bust some heads."

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Outrider_**

** **

**Forty-Five Hours From the Lothal System**

“Then everything’s prepared on your end, gentlemen?” Jaing asked Admiral Raddus and Governor Azadi on their diversionary plan for the Lothal operation, with Eeth sitting next to him as an observer.

“_Don’t insult my competence, Captain. My fleet’s ready to do their part, and as long as Governor Azadi’s intel pans out, we’ll get the slaves and shipment secured. Just focus on your part of the mission._” The Mon Calamari admiral declared.

“_And you don’t have to worry about my end, both of you. All my safe houses and contacts are ready for your team’s arrival, and we’ll get the job done._” Ryder defended his people.

"Excellent. We'll be arriving just outside the system in under two days, so that gives you three days to finalize everything. Good luck to you both, gentlemen." Jaing closed the holocomm before he turned to observe Vega and Chelli observe Micah honing his slicing skills through an old kids' game that Vega and Adegan encrypted.

“Well, looks like Vega was right about you, Dr. Aphra. You do have some skills we can use besides your knowledge of Jedi history.” Jaing admitted in a rare display of praise.

“Thank you, Captain.” Micah absent-mindedly acknowledged before he finished decrypting the files Vega sent him and sighed in relief. “Well, who knew those old skills from my… less than stellar past would come in handy.”

"I can't believe you robbed banks, Dad!" Chelli exclaimed, "That's just… I can't even imagine. How did you get from being a criminal to a scholar before you met Mom?"

“A Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn showed me mercy when I was nearly caught in a job and encouraged me to find a better path in my life. That’s how I became so obsessed with them and their culture. But I took it too far until now.”

“You knew Qui-Gon?” Vega disbelievingly asked. “I was told how he always had a knack for seeing the best in people, even those most Jedi would seek to ignore.”

"Yes, that he did." Eeth agreed, "used to drive the Council crazy sometimes."

"All right, that's enough reminiscing right now. We've got a couple more hours of training to do before dinner, and I want all of us to be at our best when we make it to Lothal." Jaing ordered the crew.

“Excuse me, Jaing, but who died and made you sole leader?” Adegan, the Shard encased in Vega’s droid armor, rhetorically asked.

“Don’t even start with him, Jaing. It’s not worth it.” Vega warned the captain, before ordering his Shard companion, “Come on. We should do a final maintenance check of all our equipment, especially the probes, just in case there’s any final bugs to work out before we really need them.”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Vermund **

**In the** **Maharo Desert**

**In the Tuk’ata Nest**

“What’s your count so far, Bro?!” Connor shouted just after he flooded his twenty-fourth Tuk’ata with Hamon energy through an enhanced kick to the stomach, ripping the vile beast in two.

“I’m on twenty-three!” Daniel answered before he finished off the last of the Tuk’ata guard, and shouted, “Make that twenty-four!”

“Ha! Then there’s one left, and I’m gonna get it!” Connor warned his half-brother before he nimbly dodged the Tuk’ata queen’s ambush. She quickly shifted into the darkness, and Connor, after failing to sense her presence, quickly added, “Careful! She’s hiding in the shadows and can cloak her presence in the Force!” 

“I know!” Daniel replied. “Back to back. We can’t let her pick us off from our blind spots.”

Doing as his brother ordered, the two half-brothers prepared themselves for when the most lethal of the Sith hounds made her final attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter. Sorry it wasn’t action packed, but it has plenty of plot advancement for the future arc in my story, and I’m a little stressed out right now from my first summer course starting up this morning. So, if all goes according to plan, Honoghr will join the New Republic, and will send a large portion of its people to help the New Republic over an uncertain period of time, and the Shu-Torun and Ganath plots are advancing. Hopefully the Honoghr part will survive the revisions. In other news, how are you all doing on this warm day of Monday, May 18, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit frazzled from school starting back up for me. It’s gonna be a tough one, as I’ll have a class to handle over each half of the summer, and I’ll have to work on my class almost every day of the week. And there’s no telling when my work will start back up, so that’ll be even more stress for me. But at least I’ll be kept busy and will be making some money again soon from an honest job instead of from the checks from the loan my business got. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Thursday, May 21, 2020? I’m doing okay, as I’ve gone through four straight days of schoolwork so far and will start volunteering back at my local help center tomorrow. Afterwards, I’ll work on more homework in the afternoon. I know that Chapter 28 isn’t ready yet, but I was told that it isn’t in need of too many revisions, so I figured it’d be okay if I started on this first draft of Chapter 29. Of course, I first have to figure out where to start, as I haven’t written on this story in three days, so I’m a little rusty. I’ve also started to watch Season One of Legend of the Seeker last night on DVD, and it’s pretty decent so far. It’s no Lord of the Rings, but it’s good for an 11-year-old TV show. Oh, and I beat Assassin’s Creed: Revelations a couple days ago and will get started on Assassin’s Crred III: Remastered Edition after a few days. It’s just a shame that this is the last game that has Desmond Miles as the main modern protagonist before his death. Well, I’d better brush up on my material before I get started. Wish me luck, and may God bless us all in these troubling times. 
> 
> (Friday, May 22, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this hot but rainy night? I’m doing well, as I’ve worked a bit on some homework, getting it done with over two hours to spare. Now I have a couple days to rest before work kicks back up for me. And, in more interesting news, I was able to volunteer at my local help center this morning, and boy, was it hot. I can’t believe how much I was sweating by the end. And my state of North Carolina is entering Phase Two of phasing out from the Coronavirus, so it shouldn’t be too long before So, I’ve written over 1,300 words so far today, and I think I’ll call it a night, as I’m pretty tired from volunteering, working on homework, and writing. I hope you all have a blessed night, my friends.
> 
> (Saturday, May 23, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I’ve written about 1,100 words so far today, and I’ve got about eight hours left in the day. I’ve also read a good chunk of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Revelation today and got the DVD box set of Season Two of Legend of the Seeker this morning. I can’t wait to watch it once I finish Season One. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I want to get this chapter done by tomorrow night. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Meanwhile, On Varon Orbital Command**

**Within Varon Strategic Command**

"_That is a bold request, Admiral Carr,_" Germ reminded the Vong through the hologram, "_we're already spreading our forces thin as it is with our operations across our territory and the Outer Rim, never mind Supreme Commander defense of the Ansion system still underway. The last thing we would want is to risk any of our enemies making a surprise attack on our worlds, especially with your other request on repositioning Master Saa to our fleet._"

“I am well aware of the risks, Minister.” Vem acknowledged, hiding the minor annoyance at having to bow before politicians, even one as respectable and action oriented as the Corellian.

He carried on, “But this Sith Lord has proven quite resilient over the years, and now has a conglomerate of crime lords to augment his capabilities. Even a portion of my fleet could be enough to tip the balance in yours and General Kenobi’s favor. To further prove my point, we still do not know how strong Maul has become in his years of exile, so it would not hurt to have, how do you say this… an insurance policy or two in place if he has improved his Force powers. And if he has allied with Salem, capturing him and his commanders could be the key to uncovering the remainder of the enemy’s true designs on the world.”

“But why do you personally want to join this operation, Admiral? Is it because your people are feeling cooped up on patrol duty?” Rahm questioned.

“Blunt as usual, General Kota, but astute as well.” Vem acknowledged. “My people prefer decisive action to help the cause, and this mission would be a perfect opportunity for them to improve their cohesiveness with our combined navy.”

“Perhaps, but we cannot afford to play favorites within our armed forces, no matter how logical or sound their arguments may be. It would only generate an illusion of favoritism within the Navy and divide it into various factions.” Mon cautionedin her usual role of devil’s advocate way.

“Then perhaps I might be able to present a way for all of us to get what we want, Minister_._” Giddean suggested. “Send a portion of your fleet to Mandalore to help with the _beskar_ mining operations underway there. As I recall from Tau’s records, there’s a large lode of the iron about eight kilometers north of the town of Enceri that the Mandalorians have yet to mine. Your… rather extreme strip-mining methods might be just what they need to uncover it, and to help secure the sector against any potential incursions. The rest can join Minister Bel Iblis on the hunt for Maul.”

Bail seemed to consider the idea, and Obi-Wan wasn’t far behind him, “_Well, it would be a beneficial way for your people to expand upon their knowledge of the galaxy, and to build good relations with the rest of our people. There are those who are still wary of the admiral’s forces._”

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time with debates and start preparing Admiral Carr's forces for deployment," Rahm advised, "Chief, Ministers, I would suggest you to allow the admiral to send two or three capital ships and a few frigates along with his second-in-command to Mandalore. Meanwhile he and the bulk of his forces can prepare to help Minister Bel Iblis and the Jedi on this preemptive strike. The rest of his people can remain here on helping to garrison the planet."

“Yes. That does seem like the sensible idea to do.” Wullf advised the assembled leaders. “Apologies for barging in like this, Sirs, but our highest-ranking Imperial agent has delivered a few disturbing reports, one about the Tarkin family. Both of Rivoche’s parents have been arrested on charges of attempted treason and are being prepared for transfer to a newly constructed Imperial reeducation camp in the Deep Core. It’s in the Tython System.”

"Bahl'al," Rahm spat, "he's sinking his claws deeper into the Imperial system and continuing to desecrate the Jedi's most sacred world. He needs to be put down."

“There’s more, I’m afraid, and the news gets worse.” Wullf grimly added. “Colonel Rahm Moch has been promoted to brigadier general for his efforts on Serocco, and he’s been granted a facility on Tython to pursue his Dark Trooper battle droid program. It was done after Bahl’al personally interceded on his behalf for the project.”

Bail nodded, "That's very grim news for us. I read from Tau's records that the program did a lot of damage to the Rebellion in the year after the first Death Star was destroyed. They were lucky Sidious discontinued it after Moch and his construction facility were destroyed by their best agent."

"Then we'll need Tau's mysterious agent to learn all he can when he makes his way to Tython," Kal added, "we can't have an army of efficient Battle Droids hounding our every move. It was bad enough when the CIS had their ineffective droid army, but in the hands of cunning and battle-hardened generals and Sith Lords, they could throw all of our plans into disarray. Unless there's anything else you wish to add to the pile of osik that you're heaping on us, Wullf."

“I’m afraid so. Two more things, and they’re the worst of all.” Wullf reluctantly admitted.

“Wonderful.” Rahm grumbled.

“The Empire found an old Galactic War stockpile of a highly rare and extremely dangerous element called Isotope-5 on Khar Delba. They’re moving half the shipment to Kuat for implementation into a new fleet of Star Destroyers. Their projections are supposed to be five times as strong and fast as an ordinary destroyer. The remainder is going to Tython for projects even our agents couldn’t learn.”

“Isotope-5? I’ve never even heard of that element.” Giddean wondered.

“I have, but only thanks to ancient war records in the Jedi Archives. It was the Sith’s ace in the hole in the last two Galactic Wars, and proved to be extremely lethal against the Old Republic before they eventually figured out ways to circumvent them.” Rahm answered. “We need to figure out a way to stop the element’s refinement and destroy it. We can’t risk anyone seizing that kind of power, not even us.”

“Agreed. We’ll have to come up with a workable plan to raid the Kuat Drive Yards before the fleet’s complete. Now, what’s the final matter you wanted to warn us of, Director?” Bail interjected.

“The Emperor is hunting for moles in Imperial High Command, so I gave Trachta and Volta orders to go under radio silence until further notice.” Wullf answered.

That was the last thing anyone expected to hear, and Kal agreed, “Smart move. We can’t lose them now, not with the Empire rebuilding its forces and cooking up new schemes.”

“In the meantime, we need to prepare for the summit with the Ganathan court, never mind how Minister Danu and I need to prepare for our transfer to the Teutonic Sector afterwards.” Mon reminded the leaders.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Vermund**

**Within the ** **Maharo Desert**

**In the Tuk’ata Nest**

“How long can that overgrown she-mutt stay hidden in here?” Connor panted. “We’ve all taken a beating from her shadow war, and someone has to go down soon before we all die from our wounds.”

Both half-brothers were ragged, bloodied, and battered from the Tuk’ata queen’s guerilla war, and they knew that if they didn’t end the battle soon, they wouldn’t be emerging from the caverns at all.

That was why Daniel had a final gambit in mind to deal with the wicked beast and opened himself up to the Force to heighten his senses fivefold and could feel the gentle pitter patter of the Tuk’ata’s footsteps to his left.

“_Connor, on my signal, hit it with everything you’ve got._” Daniel whispered before he created a small stasis field to pin her in place. Hearing the growling of the beast struggling to break free, Connor took it as his cue, and launched a Hamon kick on the creature’s back, crushing her spine in two and forcing black ichor to spew out of her mouth.

Quickly putting the creature out of her misery by moving to crush its brains with a single punch on her head, ending the Sith beast’s life.

On the verge of collapsing onto the ground form exhaustion, Connor rhetorically asked, “There aren’t any more of those damn dogs in the caverns, right?”

“No, thank the Force for that.” Daniel answered. “You finally get to skin the beasts for your blasted cape, bro.”

“Yeah. But I’m beat. I think I’ll need a quick nap first, though.” Connor tiredly said before fell on the ground and he drifted into a deep sleep, with Daniel amusingly chuckling his head at his half-brother’s antics before he silently prayed, ‘_You win your wager, bro. Just come back safely when you’ve gotten what you need. I still have to show you the bars on Remnant when all’s done._’

**One Hour Later **

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center **

**Within the Imperial Naval Intelligence Headquarters**

**Within the Interrogation Center**

“I should have known that you’d sell out your own family, just like my miserable brother would’ve done if it meant advancing his own career!” Gideon spat to Jova’s hologram, who was observing the entire interrogation alongside the physically present Grand Moff Trachta as the disgraced governor-general was attached to an interrogation chair while a horrified Juno silently wept.

“_This isn’t about my career, Gideon, but cleansing the Tarkin family of its weaknesses through the crucible of war and loyalty in the face of chaos. You and your middle-class wife brought all of this upon yourself when you sent your half-breed daughter to the New Republic with access to your entire account._”

“Don’t you _dare_ bring our Rivoche into this, Jova! She is an innocent child, and we only did what was best for her, not ourselves, just like any parents should do. I only regret that we couldn’t be with her now to hold her in our arms.” Juno lamented.

“We are not here to discuss your daughter, nor your illegitimate accounts, Mr. and Mrs. Tarkin. I am here to ask a few simple questions, and I would strongly advise you to answer them honestly, or the results will be rather painful. I highly doubt you’d want your wife to witness an actual torture in action.” Trachta brought the matter back on track.

“You used countless favors to try and steal crucial military secrets from the Imperial network. Did you share them with anyone, or send them to any of the New Republic’s proxies?” The cyborg Grand Moff asked.

Knowing that the truth would come out eventually, and not wanting to subject Juno to the visual horrors he’d endure if he lied, Gideon truthfully admitted, “No. Everyone in my family still on Coruscant is a diehard Imperial. They’d turn us over to you in a heartbeat if it meant salvaging even a sliver of their reputation and wealth. And there was no one else we could trust with our desertion.”

“We were going to take the files to one of the New Republic’s fortress worlds and use the intelligence as leverage for finding our daughter again and working for them.” Juno added.

“So you would betray your fellow officers, every oath you swore to the Emperor, just to make a quick and shiny profit and gain a higher rank in the insurgents’ camp?” CC-1010, Commander Fox, hatefully spat to the traitor.

“I didn’t betray them first, Clone!” Gideon hatefully spat, his great respect for the Clone Troopers dissipating in the face of the fanatical clone marshal’s devotion to a madman. “We all, especially my mad brother, betrayed the people we swore to protect and serve when we first took our oaths, and I want no part of it anymore. And I certainly didn’t swear any oath of loyalty to a galactic genocidal manipulator! All I want is to be with my wife and daughter and help make the galaxy safer for my daughter and all the other children like her to live and grow up in, and I can finally see that the Empire won’t fulfill either of my hopes.”

Preventing the hateful and loyal Clone Commander from beating the outspoken traitor into submission, Jova reminded him, “_Don’t let this man’s final breath of defiance unnerve you and convince you to kill him, Commander. It would not be worth the countless court martials and hearings you’d have to attend._”

Observing the scans from the monitor, Trachta had the evidence to back up what he already knew to be true, and nodded, “Mr. Tarkin is correct, Fox. The only thing left to do is to ensure that they can never reach the New Republic.”

Expecting a swift and quiet execution, both Tarkins were dumbfounded when Trachta ordered Commander Fox, “Prepare the traitors for the prison barge. We will find a use for them yet.”

“Neither of us will ever serve as slaves, Trachta, no matter what you threaten us with.” Juno disgustingly spat.

“_You should be grateful that you have your lives at all, traitors. Perhaps a few years in this new reeducation camp I’ve heard about will change your mind, and you can redeem yourself._” Jova smirked at the two Tarkins’ horrified looks.

“You’re going to brainwash us?! Trachta, I thought you of all people understood honor and integrity!” Gideon pleaded.

“I do. And a tool still that still has use for the Empire will not be discarded, no matter how unruly it might be.” The cyborg Grand Moff answered before he told Fox, “Get them out of my sight, and remember, your men are to not do any harm onto them. Stun them if you must, but Lord Bahl’al wants them alive.”

“Yes, Sir.” Fox loyally carried out the orders as he and his three men forcibly escorted the two traitorous Tarkins out of the interrogation room towards their new home.

Juno, despairing from the prospect of ending up an Imperial puppet once more, only this time without her daughter, prayed to whatever supernatural force that was out there that she and her husband would eventually reunite with Rivoche again and raise her as a proper family.

_Please, Rivoche. Until we can be you as a family, be strong, and keep hope alive! _Juno pleaded.

**Five Minutes Later**

**On Ganath**

**Within the Royal Palace’s Tactical Headquarters**

"So, these are the assembled leaders of this 'New Republic.' They do not look very impressive, your Majesty." Traiy bluntly stated as he observed them through the computer screens.

“_And what exactly did you expect from us, sir?_” Tau guardedly asked.

“Great warriors and generals, just as our ancient legends foretold of our traveling beyond the stars. But most of you have a softness in your eyes that betrays your role as leaders.”

“_A wise Jedi Master once told my teachers that wars do not make a person great. And there is more to a person than what appears on the surface. But we are not here to discuss external expectations. You seek proof on the threats we face, and we are here to provide them._”

“And what evidence do you have of these outlandish claims of your government?” Viscount Meredith rudely asked the delegation.

_"We have a member of the Yuuzhan Vong here with us to help prove our 'outlandish' claims,_" Mon calmly addressed "_allow us to introduce one of our most qualified and respected admirals in our command, Vem Carr of the New Republic Navy._"

As Vem came into visual view of the Ganathan court, every nobleman and officer, even their human cyborg king, was taken aback by the warped and tattooed form of the Yuuzhan Vong admiral. Vem couldn't help but give a toothy grin at the reaction.

“_Thank you, Minister. I am grateful for you taking the time to deliberate with us, as time is of the essence, for not only our peoples, but for this entire galaxy from countless evils. And one of the most dangerous evils of all is my own people._”

"Is it true, then?" Dumar asked, "That your people wish to conquer our galaxy, enslave us and forcefully convert us to your religion?"

"_And destroy any and all forms of advanced technology,_" Vem deadpanned, "_yes, it is all true. As is my people's allegiance to the rogue Celestial Sauron._"

"Why then would you desert your people to help us?"

"_Because my people are being led by fanatical idiots. I saw through Sauron's masquerade of our god, and he is only encouraging the worst aspects of my culture. He would see us slaves to his desire for galactic conquest._"

"And that is your only reason? If Sauron hadn't become your god--"

"_I still would have left, sir. Our zealotry has long since stagnated our own development. Even beneficial medical technology that could prolong life centuries without the drawbacks of our shaping would be deemed heretical and burned. Simply put, if my people remain as they are, we are going to drive ourselves into extinction._"

“But you would truly forsake everything your people believe in, even if it conflicts with your own beliefs?” Raman questioned.

"_Not everything, no. There are some beliefs that are too interwoven into my people's being to abandon, and still serve us well in your galaxy. Our own organic technology, if perhaps combined with yours, could benefit both our peoples. But that will only happen if the fools leading my people are stopped and the culture forced to reform, even by the amphistaff if need be._"

"And all of these dangers," High Admiral Orso began, "the 'Chaos Cults', 'Xipototec', the Empire, your people, and these fallen Celestials that endanger the galaxy? How do we know that allying with you is what brings them down on our heads? We have remained separated from the galaxy before and it has served us well."

Kal gave a sarcastic chuckle. "_I don't think you understand. These threats are hellbent to bring this entire galaxy to boot, and they will crush anyone who refuses them. And this gas cloud you hide in won't protect you. They will find you and they will enslave every man, woman and child, or failing that annihilate you. They have done this before and will do it to you._"

“Then you would use fear to convince us to ally with you? I fail to see how that makes you different then these enemies that you claim to exist.” Traiy reprimanded the Mandalorian.

"_No, Colonel Skirata just doesn't pull any punches with anyone, regardless of rank, status, or situation._" Garm explained.

"_And he is correct,_" Ahsoka said, "_while we do not wish to force you to join us, you must understand the consequences of what might happen if you don't. You could sit out this war and hope for the best, but if we lose? Everything Colonel Skirata said will happen to you._"

Raman sighed, "We're not idiots, Lady Tano-Palpatine. What you have presented us is truly frightening, and we've never once had cause to question King Empatojayos' rule. He after all, unified us our nation after generations of royal family infighting."

"Then the choice before us is obvious, Prince Raman," the warrior Prince Ananias proclaimed, "we must ally with the New Republic. If the Jedi could find us, then it is only a matter of time before the armies of evil will seek us out. Our survival is more important than our pride."

An'ya noticed how the main body of nobles and officers took the young prince's words to heart, but several more were worried by them. Some were even resentful.

“Are you actually proposing a vote right at this moment, Prince Ananias?” Empatojaoys questioned, “This is hardly the best timing, especially with everyone’s emotions running so high from all we have learned.”

“I am well aware of that, your majesty. Instead, I am asking that we reconvene in one day to decide on our course of action as a unified people. We can take tonight to process what we have learned, and to decide what path we shall take for our world and subjects. Can’t we all, at the very least, agree on that?”

The Jedi king nodded his head in agreement, “Very well. We shall reconvene in twenty-four hours, and let calmer heads prevail.”

“Yes, your highness.” The nobles concurred, while An’ya noticed the fuming glance of Traiy and his accompanying noblemen.

**Two Hours Later **

**On Vermund**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

“You suspect a coup by Traiy and his coterie of his officers and nobles, then?” Tau surmised from An’ya’s reports.

“_If not that, then a public display of disloyalty to try and turn the people against them in a mad isolationist gambit, and either one’s just as bad. Fortunately for us, we have the support of the king and eighty-three members of the royal court, and they will stand by Empatojaoys when he puts the motion to a vote tomorrow._” An’ya added.

“And you’re certain that these nobles will support us when the time comes?” Ahsoka asked.

"_I'm certain that they respect their king and will do what they believe is best for their people with the information they've been given. Zao has even earned some favor with his cooking. A lot of the nobles and their retainers have taken a liking to it, and are asking for his recipe._"

“He’s even doing that on a diplomatic mission?” Ahsoka amusingly shook her head.

“_It’s a trademark of h_is_, and he tries to do it everywhere he goes. I’m just relieved that he didn’t get into trouble for it._”

“I’m more amazed that the planet’s leaders actually enjoyed it. Guess they’re of better character than most nobles from either of our timelines.” Tau commented. “Keep us appraised of your progress and be wary of the opposing nobles. Most of them are a slippery bunch at the best of times.”

“_You don’t have to tell me that, Tau._” An’ya agreed before she closed the channel, and Ventis quickly appeared on the holotable, appearing quite relieved from the lightened expression on his face.

“_Connor and Daniel finished their final trial with flying colors. They destroyed the entire Tuk’ata nest, and Connor got his damned cape out of it. He’s skinning the blasted beasts right now, and we’ll be back in six hours, max._”

“Good. We’ve finished fixing the ship, and Benjen will have his force ready in fifteen hours. We’ll head out to Ossus then.”

“_Right. All I have to do is say goodbye to my kids for God knows how long. And we were all really bonding as a family._” Ventis lamented.

“That’s part of growing up, Ventis. But don’t lose hope. You’ll see them again, and you should feel nothing but pride for them.” Ahsoka reminded the Jedi Apprentice.

“_I know, and I am proud of them. They’re all coming together and finding a meaningful purpose for themselves. I just wish that I could help them more._”

“Then pray for them. And remember that they’re not alone in their struggles, not with a great man like you watching over them. That’s the best anyone can really do for the ones they love.” Tau assured Ventis.

Tau suddenly got an idea, "Hey. What do you think of Celeste coming along with us to Ossus?"

“_Celeste? What are you up to, Tau?_” Ventis glaringly asked him.

“She once lived on Ossus before its devastation, and she might be able to help us reawaken an ancient Neti Jedi Master from his four-thousand-year slumber.” Tau answered.

“_And you think that seeing her homeworld devastated by the Sith will be something she wants to be a part of?_” Ventis rhetorically asked. “_I know what you’re up to, Tau. You still want the two of us to get together, don’t you?_”

"If it gets you out of your depression, yes." That earned questionable glares from everyone present, "What?"

"You're about to become a general and Jedi Master, and you're trying to play matchmaker for your Padawan?" Ahsoka chuckled while shaking her head. "Sometimes, I worry about your mental health, dear."

"I'm an old romantic, sue me. But there's a practical reason to it. Ossus is a viable candidate for a restoration program by Nagme's terraforming agents, and as a possible listening post for Imperial transmission in the region. Celeste's knowledge of the planet would help."

“You do know that Sidious probably knows of the world from both the Jedi and Sith’s records, right?” Ahsoka reminded Tau.

"Yes, but what better place to hide than in plain sight? Besides, it is still a strong and potent symbol for the Jedi, and I think it could not only restore hope in the galaxy, but in Celeste herself. She's still freefalling in the dark, after all."

“_Well, I can understand those motivations._” Ventis reluctantly acknowledged, before he sighed in defeat, “_I’ll talk to her and ask her if she’ll come along. But I don’t know if I can promise anything._”

“That’s all I can really ask for, Ventis.” Tau agreed. “Just tell her we leave tomorrow morning, so she’ll have to make her decision quickly.”

Nodding in understanding, Ventis closed his holocomm, leaving the two Palpatines alone to go over their next batch of reports. Four in particular caught their attention: Director Yularen had forwarded them the final reports from Trachta before he went under radio silence.

The worst was yet to come, however. Echo reported that Empire was forcefully grafting neural cybernetics onto twenty ARC Troopers and Clone Commandos each in order to use them as the nerve centers for advanced listening posts. Each one positioned in a theater of war. This was one of the main purposes behind Echo reaching out to the New Republic, and he unfortunately did not know where these posts were.

“We have to find these clones and get them out of those manmade prisons.” Ahsoka angrily stated.

"I know, but we need to be smart about this, and… actually, I may have an idea on just how to do that. We'd have to infiltrate a major Imperial data vault if we're to steal the information we'd need, and I might know of one remote enough, but strategic as well, that can get us what we need."

Tau pulled up the image of what appeared to be the molted carcass of some sort of space slug but held together with its limbs connected to several canyon walls.

“What is _that_?” Ahsoka repulsively asked.

“The Krake Data Vault. It’s found on Krake’s Planet in the Outer Rim’s Demetras Sector, and it’s a major Imperial installation that houses terabyte upon terabyte of data. It’s remote enough that we should be able to send a team to infiltrate the base, steal what we need to know, plus a few other files to help with some of our other operations, and get out before anyone’s the wiser.” Tau explained.

“How do you know of this?” Ahsoka asked.

“Luke and Chewbacca infiltrated it while searching for evidence to prove that an Imperial spy had tried to discredit him and had to blow up the entire facility to cover their escape. Crazy, I know, but it worked.”

“Sounds like something Anakin and I would’ve done back in the day.” She amusingly chuckled. “But If it’s as remote as you say, why not send a few commando teams to take over the facility, steal as much essential data as we could before the Imperials catch on, and then blow it sky-high to cover their escape? Seems like a waste to let all that potential good intel just sit there unused.”

“That… is actually a very good idea, Ahsoka.” Tau acknowledged. “Let’s hurry and contact High Command and give them this proposal. I think we just gave Echo his first mission for the New Republic.”

“And a high-risk one at that.”

“Hey, he volunteered for these kinds of missions, so that’s on him.”

**Meanwhile, On Jedha**

**Within the City of NiJedha**

**Within the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

_Finally taking off, are you, Gerrera? About damned time. _Edge bluntly thought before he quietly seeded his custom-made code into the holocomm to alert the Imperials of their departure and prepared for their ambush.

All he had to do is play his role and escape among a handful of stragglers. From there, he would integrate himself into another cell, gather what intel he needed, sell them out, rinse and repeat. Eventually, he would gather a complete picture of the traitor government's command structure. He smiled with seething satisfaction at it all. Plus, the prospect of half a million credits for eliminating a high-ranking New Republic commander certainly didn't hurt the Anomid assassin's prospects either.

_Now, the game begins in earnest._ Edge satisfyingly thought as he removed the evidence of his betrayal and planned when he’d make his move, all the while carrying out his menial task for Saw and his rabble.

**Meanwhile, In Wild Space**

**In the Gradilis Sector**

**Within the Nirauan System**

**On Nirauan**

**Within the Hand of Thrawn**

"You are certain of this incursion, Admiral?" Mitth'raw'nuruodo, better known as Commodore Thrawn of the Imperial Navy, grimly asked his former superior in the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, Admiral Ar'lani.

“_I am, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. The reports we’ve intercepted and what we’ve managed to decode indicate that both the Moechar and Grysk are preparing to invade one of our strongest outposts and use it as a jumping point into the deeper parts of the Ascendancy in one month._”

“If they invade now, then the entire Ascendancy could be thrown into a civil war from the divisions between the summit with the New Republic. We will need a counterbalance to keep our people unified.” Mitth'raw'nuruodo reminded her, before proposing, “Perhaps the New Republic would agree to accelerating the summit with our people.”

"_The Aristocras will not be happy with this, but I can call in a majority of my favors to mollify them. I can have it so the summit begins in twelve days, three weeks, at most._"

‘That will be sufficient. I will immediately send my diplomatic advisor to Varon in order to personally inform the New Republic of this change in plans. I will not risk anyone intercepting this through a transmission.”

“_Very good. I imagine your young pupil will be pleased to put his growing knowledge to use on our people to good use. Good hunting for you and your confederation, Commodore Thrawn._” Ar’lani bade farewell to her old confidant before ending the transmission.

Pulling out his holocomm, he contacted his student, the Chiss Jedi Knight Nuru Kungurama.

“_Commodore. Is something wrong? Our next lesson wasn’t set to begin until tomorrow morning._”

“I have a mission for you. A delivery of a message to your friends in New Republic High Command. Meet with me on one hour to receive your instructions, and then take Breakout Squad to the Varon System immediately afterwards. It is of the utmost importance for all of the Chiss Ascendancy.”

“_I’ll be there._” Nuru promised.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this hot day of Thursday, May 28, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished my homework for the week a day ahead of schedule and can write a while before I go to bed to prepare for volunteering tomorrow morning at my local help center. Things have certainly gotten very difficult in the last few months for a lot of people, but I’m going to keep hope alive in my heart and in my actions, even if I’m a bit angry over the state of so many things. So, I finally finished Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Revelation yesterday, and I think I’ll either start Invincible tomorrow, or work on a history book instead. So, have you all been enjoying the stories I’ve written for my friends, because I have plenty of ideas left in me for these Star Wars stories? I hope you all are ready for plenty of diplomacy, recruitment, and the beginning of a new arc for the New Republic, as I’m gonna step it up in this chapter. Even though Chapter 29 is not yet published, I have already revised it to Squasher and JSailer’s specifications, and merely await their word to publish it. Have a good day, and God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Friday, May 29, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this hot evening? I’m all right, if troubled by the horrifying murder by police officers in City of Minneapolis, Minnesota, and the resulting protests and riots in the surrounding cities. Hard to comprehend how one unjust murder could trigger such hatred and destruction. I only pray that God can bring justice and peace to everyone in such a similar situation, and truly deliver us from evil. In other news, I’ve read a bit of The Science of Star Wars, and it’s interesting, but I’m gonna donate it afterwards so someone else can get some enjoyment out of it. And I volunteered at my local help center today and got sopping wet from the storm that passed through. At least I was able to help my community for over a couple hours. I’ve also written over 1,400 words in the chapter today and moved a small excerpt from the future Ossus Arc into this chapter, just to make more sense in the Empire’s machinations, as you’ll see in the chapter (minor spoiler alert).

**Ten Hours Later, On Nelona 34th, 0700 Hours**

**On Vermund**

**Just Outside the Uriel Estate**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

"Looks like a lot of people are starting to believe in our message. We might stand a chance to unify the galaxy after all." Tau hopefully remarked.

The assembled leaders of the final briefing before the Ossus Mission kicked off had begun receiving dozens, if not potential hundreds of political offers from across the galaxy. Many asked to join the new government, and some even to contribute military forces. The most prominent of these included Rodia, Christophsis, Malastare, Bespin, the majority of the Arkanis Sector, and the entirety of the Tion Cluster and Bothan Space.

“_Doesn’t mean we can let our guard down, Tau. For all we know, a lot of these defections are a ruse for us to let enemy agents into our ranks._” Kal bluntly reminded the clone Jedi Master.

"Don't insult my hope for naivete, Colonel." Tau sternly interjected. "I know the risks involved with these worlds, especially with the inevitable growing pains from accepting too many worlds or sectors at once. That's why we need to utilize the New Republic's galactic charter in accepting new worlds into the fold."

"We'll especially need to take care with the Bothans,” Ahsoka added, “as we still need to track down those who aided the Imperials in scorching Caamas. One of the terms of them joining us will be the need for the saboteurs to be judged by a New Republic court, on account of the sheer magnitude of their crimes."

“_And what of Malastare and the delicate situation between the Gran and Dugs?_” Bail asked.

“_We can’t claim to stand for justice, freedom, and equality with a subjugated population in our ranks, no matter how strategic that world and its fuel refineries might be. Never mind how the sector’s Senator, Ask Aak, will inevitably be a problem since he refused to honor his world’s secession._”

Zozridor rubbed his temples with a groan. "_Which is why we need to begin to help the Dugs reclaim their home through new measures in order to prevent further exploitation of the race. They've suffered enough through discrimination and servitude. And I might have an idea on how to effectively defend Malastare and its sector._"

He then added, "_There's the Sluis Sector's major shipyards, Sluis Van, and it produces a lot of capital ships and freighters for the Empire's Outer Rim efforts to consider. I have a lot of favors and agents in the area and can get what we'd need to capture them reasonably intact: the defense codes, the fleet's positions, everything. By the time the Imps are any wiser, we'll have complete control of the system and all its capabilities, perfect for defending our own. It's also the perfect jumping off point to secure the Rimma Trade Route and its jewels._”

"And hopefully the facilities will be modern enough to help jump start our naval program.” Tau sighed, “We can't keep relying on stolen Imperial tech for our own usage. And I have some ideas on our equivalent for the Super Star Destroyer."

He pulled up a holographic display. The ship in question was 15,000 meters in length, with its hull based on the Nebula-class Star Destroyer, and the engines of a Mon Calamari Viscount-class Star Dreadnought. To the council’s eye, there was no bridge; instead rely on an internal one buried deep in the hull.

“_What exactly is that monstrosity?_” Zozridor asked.

“It’s an old Galactic Alliance concept design for a more practical version of the Empire’s Super Star Destroyer.” Tau explained. “It’s titled the _Guardian_-class Destroyer, and it’s a remarkable fusion of Kuat and Mon Calamari technology.”

“_And you think that our resources should be spent on such an advanced concept, Tau? In case you’ve forgotten, there’s no telling whether or not we can construct such a ship with our technology decades behind yours._” Kal questioned.

“Not until we can seize more shipyards and get more resources. But at the very least, we can begin the preliminary work on ironing out any potential errors in the design.”

“_That’s a good start. In the meanwhile, Admiral Slayke, you’ll need to come up with a workable plan for taking the Sluis Van shipyards within the next two weeks. You’ll have a month afterwards to prepare to attack and seize the shipyards for our own. And we need to send Echo and a company of commandos to this Krake’s Planet to infiltrate and destroy its data vault. These listening posts he described are too dangerous to leave intact._” Wullf advised his superiors.

“_I’m sure Shysa can spare a few squads to help Echo in his mission. It’s basically right next door to the Mandalore Sector, and he’s rapidly stabilizing the sector from the recent attacks._” Garm added.

“_I’ll brief him, then._” Kal promised.

“_Is Lord Uriel’s fleet ready for the Ossus mission, Ventis? Time is of the essence, now more than ever._” Obi-Wan asked the elder Padawan while he said his final good-byes to his children.

“His fleet will be finished loading and fueling within the hour, and then we’ll be on our way. It’ll take us four to five days to get there.”

“_That’s so fast, considering it’s just about on the other side of the galaxy._” Mon remarked.

“The Teutonic Sector might use ancient ships, but they’re up to modern specs, and then some. They’ll make it with time to spare.”

“_Then we can’t afford to waste any more time. Too much hangs in the balance for us in these next few weeks to leave anything to chance._” Bail ordered everyone before NRI Captain Oniye Namada brusquely walked into the hologram with a datapad in her hands.

“_Apologies, everyone, but we’re receiving a priority transmission from Jedi Nuru Kungurama. He just entered the system and is requesting an audience with us on behalf of the Empire of the Hand and Chiss Ascendancy as soon as he lands._”

“Then I guess we have one final matter to handle before we can adjourn.” Tau ruefully chuckled. “Wonder what Thrawn found out that warrants such a response.”

Turning to Akku, he ordered, “Start prepping the ship for takeoff, and make sure Celebion and Ventis are back by the time we’re done. Last thing we need is to leave them behind.” 

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

“And you’re certain that our negotiations alone will be enough to keep the Chiss from plunging into civil war?” Mon skeptically asked the Chiss Jedi delegate.

“_It’ll buy the Ascendancy time to work out a bloodless solution, and even a handful of weeks could be enough to keep war from breaking out between the Nine Ruling Families. And with a New Republic fleet nearby, it’ll give the factions a perfect reason to unite for the benefit of the Chiss people in light of new variables._”

“What about our relocation and recovery operations? Should we alter our approach in light the negotiations have been moved up to just fifteen days, or do you want to scrub it altogether?” Ahsoka cautiously asked.

"_No, we're not abandoning the mission, just modifying it accordingly._” Obi-Wan elaborated, “_Your assignment is still of crucial importance to us, and we can't afford to let this opportunity slip through our fingers out of haste or anxiety. You and Tau will lead the extraction of the VIPs and the most essential relics but will return to Varon within twenty-four hours after arriving at the destination._"

“_In the meantime, Lord Uriel and his fleet will handle the bulk of the recovery operations until we can return for our military objective._”

“_That seems like the best course of action. I’ll call up my brother and let him know of the change in plans immediately._” Ventis agreed before he disconnected.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Uriel Estate**

“Guess this is goodbye for now, Da.” Connor sadly hugged Ventis. “Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone.”

“Look who’s talking.” Ventis rebutted after they separated.

The elder Uriel turned to observe his family, and wiped tears from his eyes while saying, “I’m so grateful that you all came together to save me, and that you all are finding your way in the galaxy. Just remember to stick together with your teammates and loved ones while you’re apart, because things are only going to get more dangerous out there.”

“We know, Ventis. Just follow your own advice and keep your girlfriend safe out there when you head to Ossus. No telling what you might have to face out there.” Daniel teased him while Lily giggled and waved goodbye to her grandfather.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ventis promised while Eltariel walked up, and he observed, “I didn’t expect to see you here, Eltariel. I’d have thought you’d be on your way to Arda by now.”

“I will be, but not before I wished you farewell on your mission to your order’s sacred world. And… I wished to thank you and your family for all you’ve done for me. Without you all, I’d still be mired in hate and loathing, and I wouldn’t know the truth about Talion and my sister. So for that, I owe you a debt I can never repay.”

Ventis was unprepared for that admission, but he quickly recovered to a chuckle, "You're welcome, but I have to thank you as well. Without you and the Phial of Galadriel, it would have been much more difficult to excise the Chaos energies from me. And you helped give Elias a sense of peace and hope that he lost after his squad was destroyed. So, I guess that makes us even."

That blunt honesty made Eltariel openly laugh in amusement, and she agreed, “Very well. If only to avoid any further embarrassment on my part.”

“Thanks. Saves me a load of trouble going forward.” Ventis paused to ask Satele, “You’re sure your mother’s okay with staying here? If it’s too awkward with my family, then I’m sure the New Republic can help her settle down somewhere else.”

“It’s appreciated, but it turns out it’s not necessary. She’s actually quite happy here, working for Mr. Reo and his company. I think she has a thing for the old man, so it’ll help her recover from what she was forced to suffer.”

"I hope it works out for her." Ventis admitted before he glanced at his timepiece, "I've gotta get going. We'll be heading out in less than a half hour, so I need to be back in the _Second Chance_ before Tau blows a gasket."

“Now that’d be a funny sight.” Connor admitted before he told his father, “There is one thing I need you do for me, Da. I left a message for Tau’s R9 droid to play for you once you leave Vermund, and I need you to listen to it. It’ll tell you my plans for once I head out.”

“Why not tell me now while I have a little time?”

“Ah, it’ll take too long, and you have a flight to catch. And I need to head to Ord Cestus to meet my allies.”

Connor was hiding something, but he didn’t push it. He didn’t have the time, and his son was a man. He could make his own decisions. "Okay. Just be careful, and don't be afraid to call for help if you get into any trouble."

“I will, Da.”

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

**Thirty-Two Hours From the Lothal System**

"All right,” Jaing began, “thanks to Governor Azadi, we now have the complete schematics of Lothal's capital city of Lothium, and all the northern hemisphere. Looks like the whole planet used to be a mini-Coruscant in terms of a melting pot, at least before the Empire and their allies took over and overhauled the industries of the sector. And that's not the worst of it."

"What is the worst of it?" Chelli innocently asked.

"They've been enslaving hundreds of thousands of immigrants and alien residents, expanding their mining operations to encompass half the southern hemisphere, and-"

"I think we get the idea, Captain," Micah bluntly interrupted.

"Just answering the lady’s question, sir,” Jaing deadpanned, “besides, better she knows before we hit planetside.”

"I think our best move would be to forward this intel to Raddus and High Command,” Eeth advised, changing the conversation, “maybe they can find a way to sabotage or destroy some of the mining operations before we can free the sector."

"Makes sense. We can always learn more about these mines as we work, and maybe even sabotage a couple once we finish our objective. It'd certainly hit the Empire and the Pryces where it'd really hurt: in their pocketbooks." Vega smirked.

"I like the way you think, Ryal." Jaing nodded as he set to work on preparing a message for High Command.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the Second Chance**

**Ninety-Eight Hours From the Ossus System**

Ventis’ reaction was exactly as expected when he finished Connor’s recorded confession. "You both let my son go off to risk eternal damnation at Bahl'al's hands?! What in the name of all that's good and sacred were you thinking?!"

"We were thinking that, as painful as it is to admit, he's right,” Ahsoka ardently answered, “he needs help to rescue his wife and unborn daughter, and the New Republic can't give him that with all our battlefronts. And if we lost Edaan or Ashla, I know we'd wreak havoc on the entire galaxy to get them back."

“And he won’t be going in without protection.” Tau added. “I asked Bardan to meet him on Ord Cestus to perform a memory seal on him on our crucial secrets, and especially on our children.”

Celebion and Akku glanced at each other before the Dúnedain Ranger calmly acknowledged, “That would explain why you were so supportive of Connor’s Hamon training. You wanted him to be properly equipped to survive Sith training with his soul intact.”

“Yes.”

“Celebion, you can’t tell me that you’re okay with this!” Celeste argued. “Even the greatest Jedi Knights can fall prey to the Dark Side in their infiltration mission, and Connor is at greater risk than most.”

“Of course, I’m worried for Connor. No sane person wouldn’t be in his situation. But I know better than any of you what lengths a parent would go to in order to save their child from terrible evil. So, I don’t want to hear any griping from you, or especially Ventis after Daniel risked everything to save you from Gallies.”

“That’s all well and good, but we still need to prepare for the worst possibilities with Connor’s mission.” Akku warned. “You’ll need a contingency plan if and when things fall apart, because even a memory rub won’t be enough to protect Connor from Bahl’al’s grip.”

“We already have one.” Ahsoka answered. “Sarcev Quest is being paid a fortune to keep watch over Connor when he makes it to Tython, and he’ll give him an escape route once he learns all he needs to know to save his wife.”

"Let me get this straight, you're willing to trust my son's safety to an ex-servant of the Emperor, but you couldn't even bother to tell me about it until he was underway?” Ventis exasperated, “What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Enough, Ventis." Celebion snapped. "What's done is done, and constantly fretting and worrying about it will not change the outcome. All we can do now is put our faith in Eru and your son that everything will work out for the best. If you want, I can pray with you, so you won't be alone."

"And I'll stay with you too, Ventis." Celeste offered, “I’ve been meaning to study your religion anyway.”

“Thank you, both of you. I’ll take you up on your offer, but after I tell my other kids about what Connor’s up to. Maybe they can talk some sense into him, or at least let him know that they’re with him in spirit.” Ventis agreed.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center **

**Within the Imperial Palace**

Sidious was in deep meditation, trying to peer into the Dark Side to glean any crucial insight into the New Republic’s plans.

After sensing his Jedi descendant departed the Teutonic Sector, he felt a bright shift in the Force, and he instinctively knew that this was connected to the surviving Jedi that Hondo Ohnaka smuggled off his capital world.

All Ysanne Isard’s agents were able to provide as a solid lead from the spy in Gerrera’s army was that the Weequay smuggler dropped the Jedi off on an ancient Jedi world. It was not as much as he had hoped, but it was enough for him to focus his hunt. He searched the Jedi temples on Illum, Rhen Var, Dantooine, the Temple of Eedit on Devaron, Iktotch, and so many others.

Eventually, he found himself encompassed in a Force vision of a desolate world, full of ancient Jedi ruins and tribal peoples greeting Tau Palpatine and his allies, and a structure he recognized all too well from his studies on the Jedi Order’s lost strongholds: the Great Jedi Library, a unique site from the Outer Rim world of Ossus.

_How did I not see it before?! Of course some of the Jedi would seek refuge on their order’s second headquarters!_ Sidious growled, realizing that the New Republic was enacting a rescue and recovery operation for the surviving Jedi and their treasures within.

Knowing that Lords Bahl'al and Vader had their own missions, each vitally important to the Empire's security, Sidious decided on a different approach.

Before his spy in the Partisans’ ranks was uncovered, he contacted Ysanne, and ordered her, “Have your agent in the Partisans stand down before they are discovered, Agent Isard. I figured out where Ohnaka hid the Jedi.”

"_And what of Ohnaka and Gerrera, never mind the commando teams that I dispatched to dispose of them? Should the assets not complete their missions?_"

"Their time will come. For now, the agent is much too valuable to waste on eliminating a mere sliver of the New Republic's forces. This is not up for discussion." Sidious dismissed.

Then a thought occurred to him, "Instead, we will have the teams cement your agent’s position. Have the attacks ultimately fail, and the agent to play the role of the indispensable soldier. He’ll then begin climbing the organization's ranks and open his avenues of intelligence.”

This is what Bahl'al meant. I must seize the opportunities given to me and encourage more trust and initiative in my servants and allies if the Empire is to survive. Sidious grudgingly acknowledged.

Quickly returning to the task at hand, the galactic emperor contacted the Khar Shian shipyards, and ordered Admiral Takel, “I have an urgent mission for you and your fleet, Admiral. Listen carefully. There is a Jedi presence operating in the Adega System.”

“_What is to be done then, my lord?”_

“Take three of your best Destroyers and move to drive them out. Once that is done, you will establish a small garrison and listening post on the world of Ossus, and secuewhat artifacts they may leave behind. I will transfer you all the relevant data within the hour, and I will instruct a Zann Consortium force in the Tion Cluster to assist you in this endeavor. You will be in overall command of the mission."

"_Of course, my lord. But, if I may, why not try to capture the Jedi and learn what we can of their entire operations?_” Takel respectfully inquired.

"Simple, Admiral. If we do so, we risk another pitched battle that will only be a drain on our resources. We will drive our enemies to the field one day, but not just yet."

"_I understand. I will prepare the fleet for departure within the next six hours._"

"Good. Brook no delays." Sidious ordered the spice addict before he closed the transmission and meditated on his next move.

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Enarc System**

**Aboard the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

_So, the Empire changed their tune. Guess they’re learning from their blunders quicker than I thought._ Edge mused after he received the new orders from his young superior.

Once the Imperial Special Forces attack began, he would prove himself indepensible. From there, he would rise through the ranks and begin syphoning even more data fro the Empire. Perhaps even architect the network itself’s collapse.

The sweet irony of it was enough to salve the loss of Garrera’s head and the attached 500,000 credits.

**One Hour Later **

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

“I understand, and I’m grateful that you’re taking my warnings seriously.” Echo thankfully told NR High Command. “My crew and I’ll head out to Mandalore immediately to rendezvous for the mission.”

“Good. Remember, Agent Echo, this mission will be of the utmost importance for us, so take great care not to go off on your own with the initiative. We need that data from the vaults if we’re to take out those advanced listening posts and save your brothers.” Wullf sternly reminded the cyborg.

“I won’t make the same mistake twice, Director.” Echo promised.

_Let’s hope not. Otherwise, I don’t even want to know what’ll happen if those listening posts become operational._ Rahm silently emphasized.

**Three Hours Later **

**Within the Dalonbian Sector**

**Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Gauntlet_**

“What do you mean, Vice Admiral Ronan’s been assassinated?!” Vader demanded of Captain Sloan.

“I’m afraid it’s exactly as it sounds, Lord Vader. He was found murdered by a smooth and precise slice on his throat in his cabin by unknown assailants, and the forensics crew has yet to identify the type of blade used. We’ve put the _Serrator_ on lockdown, but it’s as if they’ve disappeared into the crevices of the ship.”

_Disappeared, into the crevices. Could it be that…_ Vader trailed off before he ordered Sloan and Commander Kimmund, “Have the fleet put into lockdown, and ready my shuttle for departure. I will investigate the murder personally, alone.”

“Alone? My Lord, with all due respect, if there are professional assassins, or, even traitors somewhere on the _Serrator_, then they may have used Vice Admiral Ronan’s murder to draw you into a trap. I would recommend taking a platoon of Five-Oh-First Troopers with you as backup.”

“Your concern is most appreciated, Commander, but not advisable. More soldiers would only add more targets for the traitors. As excellent as your soldiers are, they will not be able to handle the Noghri Death Commandos if they have indeed gone rogue.”

“What?! But, my Lord, they’re your most loyal assassins! Why would they suddenly go rogue on you without cause?” Kimmund protested.

“I will be sure to ask them that when I interrogate them.” Vader swore before he departed for the hangar bay.

**Twnety Minutes Later **

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

"So, Skywalker has turned the Noghri against us." Sidious ragefully seethed after a series of reports came in of the near-fatal assassination attempts on the two Imperial Governors, and the critical conditions of Joint Chief Nils Tenant and three of his subordinate admirals. Lord Vader had likewise reported his suspicions that the Noghri were responsible for the death of Admiral Ronan.

“_It would appear so, my liege. But how in the Nine Corellian Hells did he accomplish this? I thought the Noghri swore an oath of loyalty to the Empire without question until their world was revitalized._” Trachta asked.

“_So did I, but the Noghri I interrogated before executing him proclaimed that the Empire had enacted the ultimate treachery against their people, and they would seek retribution._” Cronal added.

“It matters not right now. What matters is what our response to this betrayal will be.” Sidious abruptly ordered. “The New Republic will no doubt send a fleet to protect Honoghr, and we are not ready for another major engagement against them. And I will not add further fuel to their propaganda campaign by destroying the remainder of the Noghri population.”

“_Then perhaps the best idea would be to cordon off the planet from the galaxy and starve the Noghri into submission._” Cronal advised the Emperor. “_No one can say that we didn’t give the Noghri a chance to surrender if we establish a blockade, and it might be a good time to try out our new Immobilizer 418 Cruisers._”

“_Yes. That could work well, as well as give Raith Sienar and his team of designers a chance to work out any flaws in the prototypes with an active field test._” Trachta seemed to be in agreement, before turning to Sidious, “_That is, if you concur, my liege._”

“I do. This will be a perfect chance to help train new fleet commanders and testing our latest weapons, while showing our subjects that we will not allowing treason to go unpunished.” Sidious maliciously voiced his approval before he ordered Trachta, “Have Vice Admirals Batch and Zaarin ready their fleets for departure by the end of tomorrow, with four of the new interdictor cruisers accompanying them.”

“_Yes, my lord._”

**Two Hours Later **

**On Ganath**

**Within the Royal Palace**

“Is everything in order?” Traiy demanded his confederates. “We only have eighty minutes before Empatojayos begins the vote, and we cannot allow our world to fall to his foolish idealism and misplaced sentiment.”

"Yes, our people are in position,” Meredith advised, “but several of our soldiers and captains have trepidations about this course of action and feel that a less extreme course of action could be utilized. Is this coup truly wise?”

“We tried a peaceful solution and we were dismissed. Only through violence can our people be free. Now get all our leaders into position and ensure that the final packages are in place. Nothing must go wrong if we're to save our world and people."

As Traiy left to take his place among the royal court, Meredith sighed, and sadly muttered, "Then on your head be the consequences of this mad obsession of yours."

Pulling out the comlink An'ya gave her, she informed the Jedi Master, "Master Kuro, inform the king that my former friends refuse to back down and are continuing with their plans. He needs to act swiftly if they are to be apprehended and convicted."

"_Understood. We'll take care of this. While I realize that this was difficult for you to acknowledge, King Brand and I appreciate the incredible risk you took on behalf of your people. The only chance for Ganath to stay free is to work with us in freeing the galaxy, even though the risks are terrible._"

"I only pray that my family and soldiers can see that. All that I ask in return is that, when all is done, show mercy and restraint to those you can, or we will risk creating sympathizers to carry out Traiy's hateful plans."

"_We'll do everything we can to ensure that, Viscount. Just keep yourself alive and safe. We'll need your testimony if we're to ensure that this plot is fully unraveled._" An'ya reminded her before closing the comlink, allowing Meredith to pray that she made the right choice for her people and carry out her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s a wrap for tonight! Wow! I’m really on a role with writing these chapters! It only took me three days to write this one, and it’s got plenty of revelations and twists that I’m sure you’ll have never seen coming. I hope you enjoy, as I’ve got plenty of surprises left in me for the story. Oh, and I ought to let you know that Lothal will be different from its Canon version, as I’m taking inspiration from JSailer’s own preference for how the planet should’ve been presented in the Star Wars universe. So, how are you holding up on this warm night of Saturday, May 30, 2020? I’m doing well, if a bit tired, as I wrote a lot today, and I also began to play the remastered edition of Assassin’s Creed III, and it’s pretty good so far. I should be able to finish Sequence 2 by tomorrow if I wanted to, and maybe even Sequence 3. Of course, I’ll read and do some homework too, as I want to stay sharp and ahead of the game here. I hope you’re all staying safe in light of these protests and riots, and I pray that justice, true justice, can be delivered quickly for everyone’s sakes. May God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm and rainy night of Friday, June 5, 2020? I’m doing well, but I’m a little mad with myself for accidentally turning in an assignment late. Turns out it was due four hours earlier than I thought, and I was off volunteering when it was due. Well, not much damage done, other than to my routine, so there’s that. And I’ve finished another early draft of a future chapter, so now I can focus exclusively on the main storyline. I hope you’re ready for plenty of courtly intrigue and action, because it’ll be focused mainly on the Noghri and Ganathans, with the Lothal and Ossus arcs closing in, never mind the Chiss-NR Summit accelerated. So, without further ado, I’ll begin the actual chapter, as I only have 2.5 days before my next week of classes start, and it’ll be my most intense yet. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult and trying times.
> 
> (Saturday, June 6, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm and cloudy afternoon? I’m doing well, as I’ve written about 2,500 words in this chapter so far, and it hasn’t’ even been 24 hours since I started it. Unfortunately, I’m locked out of YouTube on my iPad because of my inability to update it, so that’s a real crick in my day. In better news, I found out that my assignment wasn’t late after all, but the instructor accidentally set the wrong time to turn it in. Glad that was resolved. Well, I think I’ll write a bit more before I relax and read for a bit, and then go out to dinner with my family. Oh, and my sister’s gone to Myrtle Beach, SC for the weekend, so I have some peace and quiet for the next day. Please pray for her and her safe return, as even though she gets on my nerves as a 16-year-old teenager, she’s a good kid. Anyway, back to writing.

**Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Serrator_’s Bridge**

“Lord Vader.” The Star Destroyer’s garrison commander, Lieutenant Colonel Moradmin Bast, acknowledged, “We’ve followed your instructions exactly as ordered, but we’re still no closer to finding the renegade commandos. No shuttles or escape pods have been stolen, and the scans have found nothing outside of the ordinary.”

"Escape is not their aim, Commander. At least not yet. They shall seek to inflict as much damage to the Empire as they can before they retreat, which means that we are still their main targets. Lock down all essential systems and evacuate all non-essential personnel from the _Serrator_, we'll flush them out."

“You think they will try to sabotage the destroyer itself? That’s a suicide mission!”

"They do not care, Commander. Their lives mean nothing compared to their mission and people, and they will not stop until you are dead, or they are. Besides, we can ill-afford to lose a Star Destroyer to sabotage. Such a loss will only embolden the resistance and any other potential traitors."

Gulping at the thought of facing unrelenting assassins for the rest of his life, Moradmin slowly acknowledged, “I see your point, Lord Vader. What do you need of me and the crew?”

“Prepare for the evacuation to begin in one hour. I will be searching for the traitors, starting at Admrial Ronan’s cabin. There will likely be echoes left over that I can glean through the Force at the crime scene that can help me locate them. Provided your analysists followed procedure.”

“Of course. We have only moved the body to our forensics division. I will have a team immediately bring the body to you if it will help your investigation.”

"No, they will only get in the way. I will head there the moment I complete my work in Ronan's cabin and confront my former assassins. You and your crew will remain on the bridge under full lockdown until I give the orders otherwise."

“I understand, my lord.”

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

**On Ganath**

**Within the Royal Palace’s Reception Area**

An hour before their coup was to kick off, Traiy struggled to control his heartbeat and churning emotions lest they be detected by the Jedi. While he conversed with Prince Ananias and Viscount Dumar to maintain appearances, he just managed to notice five members of the Kings' Guard approach him.

He paid them little mind until they addressed him, "High General Traiy? King Brand requests your presence."

"I see." Traiy faced the two nobles and excused himself. "We'll have to continue this discussion at a later date, gentlemen. I look forward to this historic vote, however it might play out."

"Of course. Another time, then." Dumar respectfully replied before Traiy followed the guards.

As he was escorted to the king’s throne room, he noticed his eleven fellow conspirators, the three Jedi, and at least four dozen King’s Guard standing at attention as they awaited the high general’s arrival.

_Does he suspect?_ Traiy caught that stray and anxious thought and squashed it before he deferentially bowed to Empatojayos, “Your Highness.”

“So glad you could join us from whatever engaging conversation you had, High General Traiy.” Empatojayos answered, his voice devoid of any typical warmth and pleasantness.

"My King?"

“You’ve all been summoned here, before the historic vote, on account of a very disturbing warning I heard from one of your co-conspirators. They told me a rather unbelievable tale of eleven of you plotting to kill me, along with destroying the entire royal palace and all of my supporters in order to eliminate all coordinated opposition to your coup d’état.” The Jedi monarch explained.

"You've all been summoned here, before the historic vote, on account of a very disturbing warning I heard from one of your co-conspirators. They told me a rather unbelievable tale of eleven of you plotting to kill me, along with destroying the entire royal palace and all of my supporters in order to eliminate all coordinated opposition to your coup d'état."

"Who would dare share with you such outlandish claims, your Highness? We have always been loyal to the throne and the Ganathan people." Viscount Bray fearfully claimed.

"I don't doubt that claim for most of you. But even that noble loyalty does not necessarily expand to me. That could especially be true if even a handful of you would believe yourselves better suited to be ruler than me, even if the majority of your fellow nobles and officers made the decision.

"And my Guard Captains can verify the high-level explosives that were placed throughout the palace and set to go off in precisely one hour, when the vote on whether or not we were to join the New Republic, was to begin."

Traiy noticed four of his allies freeze up from absolute horror and remembered that they did not know the full extent of his plan.

“Some of you might not have known this, and when all is said and done, I will show those of you mercy. But for now, I cannot take any chances. Not with this level of attempted terrorism and treason. And your fanatical neo-isolationist stance would risk our world plummeting into civil war once again, so I am forced to take necessary precautions to tear out this movement from the roots.”

“_Your_ world?!” Traiy bellowed out. “This is _our_ world, and we were on the verge of reuniting it under our rule when you came waltzing in and derailed all of our plans!”

“And how would we sustain it, Traiy? Through eternal martial law and betraying the very subjects we swore to protect?” Meredith hatefully spat. “This civil war was tearing our world apart and killing millions of our people, and you weren’t doing anything to stop it. Not as long as it advanced your own designs and gave you more power.”

“It was you?! You betrayed us!” High Admiral Aya upsettingly realized.

“I would not participate in ripping our world was torn asunder yet again and allowing countless innocent lives to be slaughtered before our world was eventually enslaved. Especially not all in the name of eleven so-called leaders’ insatiable lust for power.”

“But you were the most loyal to keeping our world safe and restoring honor to the throne.” Traiy reminded the viscount. “How could you abandon us in the name of foreigners and their silver tongue?!”

“What I wanted was to ensure that the king remained honest and keep our world and people safe, not doom them to eternal damnation. This organization never set out for mass murder and regicide, and in case it has slipped many of your feeble minds, that is exactly what we have come to! We had to be stopped before we doomed all we set out to protect! Even if it meant betraying my friends.”

“And you think this will absolve you of any guilt in this matter?” Prince Raze denounced her.

"I'm not going to execute any of you," Empatojayos replied, "for it would only serve cruelty and sow further discord and fear throughout the world. And I know that several of you did not understand the full scope of Traiy's machinations, so there will be much to consider. But even so, you, your families, and all of your affairs shall be thoroughly investigated until this conspiracy of yours is completely dismantled. We cannot afford to be divided now, not with the level of evils that will soon engulf the galaxy."

“Take them all away, aside for Viscount Meredith. I wish to discuss a matter with her in private.” The king ordered the guards, who forcibly escorted the traitorous nobles to their awaiting cells, most of whom glared daggers at her as she cautiously approached the king.

“I know that it must not have been easy for you to make the choice you did, Meredith. But I will ensure that your efforts will not be wasted.” Empatojayos promised the noble. “However, as I promised your former conspirators, I will have to investigate your family and affairs as a precautionary measure.”

“So, my family will still be removed from politics and helping our people.” Meredith lamented.

“Not necessarily. I know of a way to ensure that your family and house can regain their honor while serving both the interests of Ganath and the New Republic. There will be an appointment from our people within the New Republic’s Galactic Senate, and I would like you to represent the world.”

The viscount’s eyes widened, “My King, I am honored, but I am unsure if I am the best choice for the position. After what Traiy and I tried to do, no one would agree to have me in a place of power.”

“I disagree. You only helped Traiy to keep me honest and ensure that our people would have a future, and that allowed you to see clearly when he went too far. And I need people like you who will not be afraid to voice their concerns and take decisive action in protecting Ganath and its interests. Your unique position in seeing both sides of the spectrum can be put to best use in representing us in the greater galaxy.”

Meredith still had doubt about the merits of this offer, but An’ya reassured her, “You don’t have to decide right away. There is still the matter of the vote to deal with, and it will still take time to prepare a force to join the New Republic armed forces. We only wanted to offer you this opportunity so you could continue your mission in a more efficient manner.”

“And I appreciate the chance, but I don’t think King Brand is giving me much of a choice. Because, he is correct in how my family will suffer from my duplicity unless I take this offer, and I will not deliver such suffering onto them. I’ll do it and give you complete access to my records. All I ask is that you allow me to investigate my family for any further treachery, with the help of your fellow Jedi. If that is acceptable, my liege.”

Carefully scrutinizing the viscount, Empatojaoys agreed, “Very well, Senator Meredith. You’ve earned that and so much more for the tremendous service you’ve done Ganath. In the meantime, we need to prepare to address the rest of your peers regarding this treachery, and then commence with the vote. I have an idea on how to best handle the matter.”

“How will you address the matter of the conspiracy, your majesty?”

“It will involve one painful compromise, and the reward of the Medal of Valor to you, Senator.” Empatojayos answered.

**Five Minutes Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_’s Cargo Holds**

** **

**Eighty-Eight Hours and Fifteen Minutes From the Ossus System**

"I have to admit, your religion is very intriguing, Celebion." Celeste said, "It reminds me a bit of the Jedi Code and Order from my time, before… well, before we lost our way in the name of control and dogma."

“Yes. Tau educated me on the Old Sith Wars, as they were later dubbed. Very dark times for the galaxy. But even I can see, even through the depression and anger you carry, that you still have a strong light and hope for your people. And you have many people that are looking out for you. One of which, I can tell that you have strong stirrings for.”

Celeste blushed at that, and Celebion continued, "It's all right. Practically everyone who's seen you two together knows, but they won't tease you about it. All they want from you is to be happy, even if you two might be taking it little too quickly, in my opinion."

“And who’s to say that I deserve to be happy?” Celeste muttered. “You don’t know all the horrific things I did for the Covenant, and the millions of lives I destroyed because of the damned Muur Talisman! As far as I’m concerned, I don’t deserve light in my life.”

"No one here thinks that about you, Celeste." Ventis's gentle and sympathetic voice startled her as she turned to face the somber Jedi Apprentice. He was standing outside the main hall with a concerned Butch, both of whom made her uncomfortable for different reasons.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough," Ventis nodded to Celebion, "can you give us a moment?"

"Take as long as you need," the Ranger replied as he left the room. An uncomfortable silence followed before Ventis sighed and took a seat.

"You're not the only one with a checkered past, Celeste," he said, looking her straight in the eye, "and I'm proof that you can find a way through this, but only if you let me in."

"Ventis, that's sweet, but you don't have the blood of millions on your hands."

"Arguably, I do. I let Gallies into this galaxy, unwittingly or not. Everything he does, every life he destroys, is on me."

"But you didn't have control over what he did."

"And you did?"

She was about to retort, but she shook her head. "That was different, Ventis. You were tortured into giving yourself to a Daemon, after your own brother betrayed you. Me? My obsession with capturing Zayne Carrick and uncovering the Muur Talisman is what led to every bad thing in my life happening. You had no control, Ventis, but I did."

"Celeste, I could make the same argument. My inability to deal with Janek, my own personal cowardice, is what led to Gallies being unleashed."

"I know what you're trying to do," she smiled sadly, "that none of this is my fault and I should stop blaming myself--"

"No, I'm not."

She shot him a confused look and he elaborated, "I'm of the opinion that we are in control of our fates. Anakin Skywalker is proof of that. Because of that, I am as much responsible for what Gallias does as he himself is, but the difference is that I choose to do something about it."

"Yes, to rebuild the lives of those he destroyed."

"And my own," he chuckled then, "y'know, if it weren't for Gallies, my children wouldn't have been born, and I wouldn't have met you. In a weird, twisted way, I owe some small part of my happiness to that bastard."

"That's one way to look at it."

"It's the only way I can look at it. Gallies has done horrible things, yes. He even admitted he enjoyed them. And yet, despite it all, some good has come out of it. It's just up to us to figure out what to do with that."

“Me?” Celeste gaped at the older man. “What makes you say that?”

Realization dawned in Celeste eye's. "You're saying then we have to take good with the bad?"

"I am. Someone once said that's the best revenge one can have is living better lives than those who hurt us. I refuse to let Gallias destroy mine any further. I choose to make it better, though not entirely just for the reasons of spiting him."

"I'm not sure I can do the same, Ventis."

He put a hand on her knee, "Yes you can. You don't have to live in Muur's shadow anymore. For all the bad he made you do, you can choose to do good and live happily in spite of him. Besides I..." he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly, "I don't like seeing you sad like this."

A curious grin slowly formed across her lips, "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're sweet and kind, Lily likes you and you're…"

Her grin grew into a smile, "I'm what, Ventis?"

"Well," he blushed from ear to ear, "you're kind of beautiful. I'm sorry, I haven't done this since I was in grade school."

She laughed at that, "Well, that's more experience than I have, Ventis."

"Wait, really? You've never dated before?"

"This is a date?"

"No! No no no, it's it's um… an intervention?"

"An intervention that ends with you calling me beautiful, hmm?"

"Yeah, I guess. But you've never really tried your hand at it before?"

"No, I um haven't," she sighed, "besides being a Jedi and the old codes of non-attachment, I was just too dedicated to my duties. I supposed I was so attached to being a Jedi I never learned how to live properly. Besides, I never really met someone I wanted to try that with before."

"I know the feeling," Ventis replied quietly, "but you're not alone anymore. As much as I have my sons, you have me. You don't have to fight this alone."

"I'm glad, Ventis," she smiled, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"When you were taken, you were still a teenager, yes?" he nodded and she elaborated, "Did you ever learn what it felt like to… no, I shouldn't ask."

"What? C'mon, you can ask."

"Did you ever feel what it was like to kiss someone? I mean with Gallias and all that, but I mean before. To do it with someone you like or… love? I've always, well, wondered what that was like."

Now it was Ventis' turn to grin, "I did. Her name was Erina. I think I might've been quite happy with her, a long time ago."

"Where is she now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She has a family of her own. She moved on from a long time ago. I don't blame her. You know, funny enough, Janek stole her first kiss to spite me."

"Bastard!" she spat, "Well, he isn't here to do the same again."

"Wha--" Ventis managed to say before she took him by the hands, standing him up, and slowly pulling his face into hers. Whatever shock there was disappeared as her lips clumsily made contact with his, and in a moment his more experienced hands took over.

He bowed her at the waist like the final move of a waltz, and when they broke apart with the exhaust of hot breath, her eyes dazzled like sparkling stars.

"Thank you," she whispered, her face a little dreamy.

"Thank you," Ventis replied, "and are you sure that was your first?"

"Oh, shut up," she giggled as the two took the other by the hand and met the coming day with a sense of hope and promise.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Serrator_**

**Inside Admiral Ronan’s Cabin**

_So, they killed the Admiral in his sleep and left Morand's cylinder to implicate him as well as deactivate the security system, _Vader reflected as he observed the pool of dried blood on the admiral's bed. _Now, what's their next move? Who's helping them?_

He quickly pulled Bast on the line, "Transmit all the information you have on Lieutenant Morand to me. I want to know where he was stationed, where his code cylinder was used in the last twelve hours, and his psych profile. I sense that he could be the key to stopping the Noghri traitors."

“_Right away, my lord._” Bast acknowledged, “_The lieutenant’s a droid technician who was scheduled to work on five astromechs and fifteen security droids before his disappearance._”

“This was just prior to Admiral Ronan’s murder, correct?”

"_Yes. It seems five of the astromechs were couriers throughout the Serrator and had…_" Bast suddenly stopped cold, "_complete, unrestricted access to all of the destroyer's critical systems. Oh, sweet Emperor._"

“Provide me a list of these five droids, then lock down all vital systems. Alert me when any of those droids enters any critical sector of the destroyer. And track down Lieutenant Morand. I believe he will have much to answer for when I find him.”

“_Yes, my lord._”

**Meanwhile, Just Outside the Main Hypermatter Reactor**

**Within Cabin 135B**

“Your late.” A shadowed voice warned Lieutenant Morand from a cabin.

“Not all of us are masters of stealth like you guys.” The traitorous Imperial stated as he and two of his R3 astromech droids approached the squad of Noghri Death Commandos. “Besides, my droirds report that Vader and Bast might be onto me. I’ll do what I can to throw them off the scent, but there’s no telling how long any of my tricks will delay him.”

"I'll try but we have to time it right so Vader can be thrown off the scent. I have my three remaining droids and their security droids heading to the weapons systems, engine room, and communication systems to divert attention." Morand stated. "They'll be ready to enter each of their decoy targets any minute now. Then we can make our move."

**Three Minutes Later **

"Ah, I was right." Vader sensed the familiar presence of his traitorous assassins within the Serrator's reactor core and knew that time was almost up.

Quickly making his way to a turbolift, he commed Bast, “Lieutenant Morand has allied himself with the Noghri, and they have infiltrated the reactor core. Have the _Serrator_ positioned away from the fleet and Rychel, and then order a complete evacuation of the destroyer. I won’t maximize the losses if I fail.”

“_My lord, I must advise against this. If the reactor is destroyed with you onboard, then-”_

“Then I will hurry to an escape pod before it detonates, but I will not just run without doing everything I could to save this ship and letting the traitors escape.”

“_I’m sorry, my lord, but it is not just the reactor core in danger. Morand’s astromech and security droids have broken into the engines, communications, and weapons systems, and they’re trying to overload all the systems. There’s no telling how long we will have before they accomplish their vendetta. We must evacuate now while we still can._”

Vader considered Bast's words before another strategy occurred to him.

“Belay that, Bast. I have an idea to stop this act of terrorism. Continue with the evacuation, but not before preparing an ion pulse throughout each targeted system. That will buy me enough time to stop the explosion and deal with the traitors. I want answers from them before I deliver them to the Emperor for their betrayal.”

“_I see. That just might work._” Bast seemed to consider the idea. “_I’ll have my crew prepare the ion charge at once. Good hunting, Lord Vader._”

**Seven Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

** **

**Twenty-One Hours From the Lothal System**

“You okay, Vega?” Chelli concernedly asked the Jedi Knight as he finished his intensive exercise routine. Despite how Vega was covered with a sheen of sweat after he finished his technique with his lightsaber and godendag, he appeared to still be bursting with energy as he panted.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just wishing I could get off this small ship and do something that’ll really get the blood pumping.”

“I thought Jedi didn’t seek thrills or excitement.”

“We don’t. I just have a special disposition that requires constant action.” Vega paused to telekinetically grab a sweat rag, and asked the nine-year-old-girl, “You doing all right? I’m know that this mission will be a big test for all of us, and I hope that you’ll be okay This isn’t the kind of thing most people do with a young girl.”

“Yeah, but most young girls don’t know how to use a blaster.” Chelli boasted, before she curiously asked, “Who’s Ruby?”

Vega paused at that. "How do you know that name?"

“It’s just something I heard you say to Mister Koth and my dad yesterday. Is she your girlfriend?”

“Were you using Ernite’s ring of invisibility again?”

“Hey! I can be sneaky without it! I heard you say a lot about the Force, and that and Mister Koth both felt that this would be a… a crucial turning point in the galaxy’s future, or something like that. You guys must think that whatever’s in that temple must be super important if you’d say something so serious.”

“Yeah. We honestly don’t know what’s inside it. Even so, we can’t let the Empire get their hands on the temple. If the Empire thought it was dangerous enough to be destroyed in Tau’s time, then it must have something powerful enough to threaten their rule.”

“But what if we can’t control or take something so strong or the Empire gets its hands on it?” Chelli fearfully asked.

“We won’t let it come to that. We’ve all got too much to fight for.” Vega earnestly answered.

“You mean like your girlfriend?” Chelli teased him.

Ruefully chuckling at the girl’s persistent nature, he admitted, “Yes. She is my girlfriend. And she’s very special to me, so I have to come back in one piece for her. Otherwise, I don’t know how I’d live with myself.”

“I’m sure we’ll all be fine.” Chelli tried to reassure him. “You’re a Jedi, and a very strong one at that. And we’re all part of a team, so we have to look out for each other.”

“Yes, but we’ll be up against a planet’s worth of Imperials and their soldiers, and we’ll almost be entirely on our own.” Adegan reminded her.

“Are you trying to psych Chelli out, Adegan?” Vega scolded him.

“I’m not scared. I’ll be with my dad and all of you, and we can take them on together. Besides, this is a stealth mission, so I’m sure we won’t be doing too much fighting.” Chelli bravely stated. “And I know that a lot of people need us to help them, so I can’t afford to be scared.”

_I just hope she’s ready for all the darkness she’ll see when we reach Lothal. _Vega worriedly thought before advising her, “You know, it’s not a bad thing to be scared every now and then. Everyone has something they’re afraid of, and it’s important to one day face it in order to grow as a person.”

“You don’t have to face your fears right now, whatever they might be. But the first step in becoming a truly brave person is to acknowledge them and to prepare to one day overcome them. Otherwise, you’ll become reckless and make mistakes.” Vega paused to let this sink into Chelli’s mind, and asked her, “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

“I think so. But it made my head hurt.” Chelli admitted as she held her head.

“I imagine that’s how it’d be for a young one like you. But it’s just good food for thought.” Vega explained before he guzzled down his water bottle, and asked Chelli, “Well, I think we’ve slacked off long enough. What do you say about a little blaster practice with me, followed by some light reading? I’ve got a few cool books from Beacon Academy that might catch your eye.”

"Okay! Wait, you mean that exclusive school on Remnant? Why are you a student there in the first place? Are you undercover?"

“You certainly ask a lot of questions, Chelli.” Adegan observed.

“Cut her some slack. She’s a curious kid.” Vega laughed, glad at the chance to take a break from the grueling horrors of war and just relax. Still, he could not help but feel that a vital point in his life was fast approaching, and he hoped that he would be ready to meet it.

**Meanwhile, Within the Mon Calamari Sector**

**Within the Calamari System**

**Aboard the MC80 Liberty Cruiser _Forsaken Home_**

"Are all systems ready, Commander Ri?" Admiral Raddus asked his trusted second-in-command.

"Yes, Admiral," the Quarren answered, "all our ships are fully fueled and ready for launch. Assuming our informant's intelligence pans out, of course, we'll ambush the Imperials the minute they reach their point of departure."

Despite their shaky past, he knew Nossor was an honorable man and brilliant and charismatic leader, albeit a bit too cautious for his liking. That was why he gave him and so many other Quarren the chance to prove themselves in his staff and fleet, especially when most Mon Calamari hated the high-ranking Quarren after their homeworld fell to the Empire.

Before the admiral could give the order to jump to hyperspace, a Quarren aide entered the bridge to report, "Apologies, Sirs, but we managed to find and rescue the last groups of our fellow resistance fighters from Barr's machinations. We even found his former apprentice and informed her of her master's fate. She's agreed to turn herself over to the Jedi for judgment."

"Just like that? I would've expected more of a fight." Raddus observed.

"Apparently, she was heavily scarred by the Imperial genocide, and felt tremendous guilt over her master's manipulations of our people and her friends. She wants to make amends and is willing to pay the price for her role in all of this."

"Then have a team take her to Varon for the Jedi's final decision. I only hope she gets what she deserves." Nossor quickly ordered the aide.

**Meanwhile, Within Wild Space**

**In the Tenupe System**

**On Tenupe**

The Jedi Master had been exiled from his order for just over eight standard years; his penitence after the massacre he committed during the Antar Four crisis. In that time, he followed the Barash Vow to abstain from all Jedi activities and focus only on the Force, finding serenity that had once eluded him.

He felt though that such peace would soon end, not just for him, but for the Chiss garrison that was stationed here. Over his time here, he assisted the soldiers by instructing them, aiding the wounded, and taming portions of the jungles for their own usage. It was through them that he learned of the Jedi Order's decimation and the Galactic Empire's rise, and the major events that had followed over the last eight years.

He could not contain his sense of hope therefore when he learned of the Order's return and the rise of this New Republic. He was especially taken aback how the Chiss had agreed to a summit with the New Republic. Such diplomacy by them had not been seen since the Great Galactic War.

However, he could feel dark shadows that skirted the system's edge. Something was coming and it would be time for him to put aside his vow and take up the sword. However, he would not be able to do it himself. It was time to call up the allies he'd found in his time here.

He pulled out his worn but able comlink, and keyed a frequency he'd imprinted to memory, "Starscream, it's Kirak. I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that’s a wrap on Chapter 31. What did you guys think, as it sets the stage for plenty of action, missions, and revelations for the future? I’m sure you all have plenty of questions for the spoilers I’ve revealed, especially the little reveal at the end. But I promise, all will be revealed when the time is right. So, how are you all doing on this hot day of Monday, June 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I walked a lot with my mom, worked a lot on homework, and I’m gonna read a bit of my latest book in a little bit. So, I have to let you know that I might be going back to work in a few weeks, so it’ll take a bit longer for me to write each chapter, especially once my philosophy course at UNCC kicks up in three weeks. But I’ve been relaxing for too long, it’s time to get back to the grind. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over. Have a blessed day, everyone, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Thursday, June 11, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got a good video game today, along with a copy of the hit movie I Still Believe. I can’t wait to watch it. I’ve also played a bit of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, finishing Sequence 5 and preparing to begin the first present mission. And I’ve begun to read the book Flags of Our Fathers, and it’s a very good book so far. I can’t wait to delve even deeper into it this weekend. So, I need to get started on this chapter, as I only have a couple hours left before I go to bed for volunteering and homework tomorrow. I have a lot of ground to cover, and so little time to do it in. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times for the world.
> 
> (Saturday, June 13, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I’m doing well, as I’m almost done with my first summer course. Just nine days left before a week to rest until my second class kicks up. Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s all good news out there, as I’ve been hearing from some friends online that there might be a second lockdown due to the Coronavirus if the spikes continue, which is not good, to put it lightly. I really want more of a return to normalcy soon, as I’ve mostly been stuck at home for nearly three months. I just pray that we can help more people, since there’s been so much chaos and death all across the country and world. In other news, I’ve been reading Flags of Our Fathers, and it’s a great book so far. I’ve read over a 3rd of it, and it’s a real patriotic piece. I only hope my generation can live up to their standards and legacy they left behind for us. Oh, and I’ve written about 4k words so far, so I should be done with it by Monday at the latest. Well, I think I’ve written enough for today. I’m gonna take it easy for the rest of the night. May God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Five Minutes Later **

**On Ganath**

**Within the Ganath Royal Palace**

As Empatajayos foresaw, the royal court was in an uproar over Traiy's regicidal attempt. Many called for the heads of the conspirators, even Meredith herself.

"Enough!" The king bellowed, his enhanced speakers amplifying his damaged vocal cords enough for everyone to hear.

The room fell into silence. After eyeing them sternly, the King continued, "We should count ourselves fortunate that Viscount Meredith warned us of the plot. Otherwise, we would be dead, and Traiy and his followers in control of Ganath.

"But this treachery has shown me the fracture within our cultural elite, and perhaps even that of our people. That is why, with the agreement of my advisors and fellow Jedi, that we came to a difficult decision. In order to ease the concerns of the people and lesser nobles before we journey into the galaxy, we will require no more than six months to prepare our forces to aid the New Republic."

Dumar rose from his seat to address the assembly, "I agree with the assessment. There is no sense in fighting two separate wars. But that does not answer the question of the conspirators' families, followers and holdings, your majesty. We cannot risk them continuing their twisted goals."

"I agree, Viscount. That is why, until we have ensured that this cabal is completely eradicated, we will conduct a thorough investigations into each of their affairs. Meanwhile, we shall redivert their staff and holdings into loyal families for the time being."

"But what of Masters' Kuro and Zao, your highness? What role will they play in this investigation?" Raman inquired.

"They will work with my Royal Inquisitors in seeking out the truth in how far this conspiracy has spread. Rest assured, we will handle this as delicately and quietly as possible to avoid a mass panic, should word of this spread to the general public."

"Then the only matters left are those regarding Viscount Meredith." Raman reminded everyone. "Even though she defected from the conspiracy, she still aided them in conducting many illegal activities, and many of her followers might still be loyal to Traiy. We cannot allow this to go unanswered."

"That may be true, Raman, but she only wanted to ensure that I remained honest with the people of Ganath, and to prepare for any possible danger that may have arisen. Which, as we have learned from the New Republic, was not unwarranted. That is why she will be made our representative to the Galactic Senate."

Before any leaders could protest the decision, the king continued, "Make no mistake, her family and holdings will still be thoroughly investigated for any radical elements. But we cannot afford to punish any individual for her having doubts about an off-worlder ruling as king. It would only betray the principles that we all swore to uphold. Better to let Senator Meredith rebuild her family's honor while serving our people's interests."

He eyed the crowd for any more objections but found none. "Now we must prepare a suitable announcement for our subjects. They will need to be kept informed if we are to have their support for the war effort."

**Five Minutes Later **

**Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Serrator_**

**Within the Reactor Core**

“What happened to the countdown, Morand?!” The lead Noghri growled.

“If I had to guess, Vader and Bast sent an ion charge throughout the destroyer to shut down all vital systems and stop our sabotage.”

“Then they will come for us soon. Can your droids restart the reactor?”

“Not before Vader comes down and kills us all.” Morand despondently answered.

“Then we shall have to kill Vader before he destroys us.” A female Noghri vowed.

“We can’t kill him now. No disrespect to you and your abilities, but he’s ripped apart entire armies and scores of Jedi. We won’t stand a chance.”

“We will make that chance then, my friend. And we’ll need your help to do it.”

“Can’t hurt to try at this point.”

**Ten Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Eighty-Seven Hours and Twenty Minutes** **From the Ossus System**

"If you want our privateers to assist the Rogue Company with their problems, Quest," Ahsoka began, "then we'll need something equally important to bring to the rest of High Command. I'd have to say that whatever intel you can spare from your missions, especially on any Chaos cults you may come across."

“_I’ll have to confirm that with Shoore before I can commit to anything, Ahsoka. But as long as your crews are good, that shouldn’t be too big a problem. You just focus on getting us a few good ships and troops to our aid._”

“Just be sure your people look after ours, and don’t forget about your own mission.” Tau reminded him.

“_Don’t worry about me. A contract’s a contract, and I always keep my word. I’ll keep the backdoor open for Connor and ensure that your crews are paid well. Just move as fast as you can with your procurement._”

When the transmission ended, Tau asked Ahsoka, “You sure Trace and Rafa will be okay with this assignment? I would assume they’d prefer to stick with raiding Imperials and their underworld stooges instead of going up against cults and God-knows what else.”

"They'll come around quickly once we explain the situation to them. Besides, they'll have plenty of targets to choose from, and they can gain a lot of experience alongside such battle-hardened leaders. As long as they can tolerate the ex-Knights' checkered past."

"With their own checkered pasts? They'll fit right in."

"What about Captain Terrik and Hondo?"

"Sure, they have a lot of contacts and favors in the Outer Rim, never mind the profits they can reap from whatever treasures that they'll find. And I'm sure Saw can spare some of his Partisans to help."

"Good idea. Let's make the calls."

**Three Minutes Later **

**Just Outside the Reactor Core**

Vader couldn't help but smirk as he forced open the doors to the reactor core, sensing his enemies ahead. They weren't even bothering to hide anymore.

"You're late, Vader," Lieutenant Morand said, his back turned to him as he and his droids tried to restart the reactor, "I thought you would've come in here five minutes earlier with an army of Stormtroopers."

"They will not be necessary. Your treachery will be handled personally."

"I suppose so. That was really clever, the ion charge to circumvent the detonation. I assume that was your doing? Bast, for all his brilliance in the army, has little imagination on naval matters."

"It was. But your stalling tactics will do none of you any good." Vader turned to point his lightsaber to his left, and loudly ordered, "I will give each of you one chance to surrender and answer for your treachery. Otherwise, I will execute you all, one by one, until only your leader, Grahk, and young Morand live to explain your actions to the Emperor."

"The same emperor who orchestrated the Noghri's enslavement and continued devastation of their world? The same one ordered the bombardment of my home city when you hunted Skywalker and Kenobi on Taanab? I'd rather die than answer to that Sithspawn!"

"Then you have sealed your own fates." Vader ripped Morand's blaster free, batting away incoming blaster bolts back into the darkness with his lightsaber. He then reached out and crushed the Noghri's rifles into pieces, waiting for them to charge.

They did not disappoint, drawing their steel blades and leaping out of the darkness at him. Behind, Monrad tried to make his escape. Vader reached and slammed the man's head into the console, knocking him cold before he then shattered his droids.

The Noghri closed in, but Vader didn't bother playing their game. He pulled Monrad's pistol to hand, killing two Noghri with deft shots to the chests. As they fell in smoking heaps, the rest bled back into the darkness.

"You cannot hide forever," he called, suddenly sensing something approaching ahead. Vader called into his comm, "Bast. Did you send any forces to the reactor core?"

"_Yes, my lord, Theta Squad is on its way to your position. I apologize for disobeying your orders, but Mornad's reprogrammed droids were somehow reactivating the main systems. As a result, I figured that-_"

"Enough. You made the right call, sending me the Purge Troopers. They will serve me well in this hunt. Now, continue with the evacuation, and procure a prison transport for the traitors.We will soon have prisoners for the Emperor."

"_Right away, my lord._"

**Meanwhile, Within the Enarc System**

**Aboard the _Steela’s Remembrance_’s Cockpit**

“_You honestly think that these rogues, never mind a former Emperor’s Hand, will play by our rules?_” Saw skeptically asked the two Palpatines.

Tau shrugged, "_We can trust them serve their own interests, which for now align with ours. We need to keep it that way, especially if we're going to free the Outer Rim from both the Olpakans and the Cults._"

“Hah! Spoken like a true opportunist and general, young Tau.” Hondo praised the young human before Saw glared him into silence.

"Look. Normally, I'd be more than willing to spare a few squads and ships to help them, but to ensure that they're not walking headfirst to be cannon fodder for these renegades."

"_Fair enough. We'll clear that with Quest and Shoore before you commit._"

"Good. We'll be waiting with their answer." Saw said before the ship's klaxons began blaring, and Edge rushed into the cockpit.

Hondo quickly asked the unusually frantic Anomid, "Edge? What is going on?"

"We've got Imperials closing in on our position." He quickly warned the two rogues.

"How many?" Saw asked, his mind going into typical fight-or-flight mode.

"Five light cruisers, three Gozanti Cruisers, and four Corellian Corvettes, and they're accompanied by four squadrons of TIE Fighters."

_Too many for us to fight with what we have, especially with all the civilian traffic in our way. _Saw regretted before he commed Staven. "Get all ships ready to jump to the next rendezvous point in ten minutes. We've got Imps incoming, and we need to make a quick exit."

"Already on it, Sir."

"Good." Facing the two Jedi, he reminded them, "Get my terms to Quest and Shoore, and I'll give them the support they'll need."

"_Will do. Just concentrate on escaping for now._" Tau agreed as the transmission closed.

**Five Minutes Later**

**Back Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Serrator_’s Reactor Core**

As Grakh, leader of the diminishing Death Commandos, slipped past an electro-staff wielding Purge Trooper's guard to sever his hands clean off, he heard a lightsaber slice through flesh.

Behind him, Vader was slaughtering his way through his men, soon leaving only three of the Noghri standing. They didn't have the numbers to kill the Dark Lord, never mind finish off the wounded Destroyer.

Decapitating the disarmed Purge Trooper, he decided to give his brothers a fighting chance at escaping.

"Escape to fight another day! I will hold them off!" he bellowed in Noghrese, drawing his second sickle and turning to face the incoming Purge Troopers. He never got the chance for his glorious end. He felt cold fingers slip around his trachea, cutting off his air as he was levitated off the ground.

Hot desperation ran through him as he clawed at his throat, his legs kicking everywhere like a wild animal. His vision blurred, his mind swam, and his ears rang like a pounding bell as the life was slowly choked from him. Worse the sight of his fellow Noghri gasping for breath as the darkness claimed him.

"What are your orders for the traitors, Lord Vader?" The Purge Trooper commander asked as the body hit the ground.

"Set for stun at maximum settings. Then take the traitors in separate holding cells in the maximum-security center until the prison barge comes for them. I will coordinate with Bast's men to ensure that Morand's remaining droids do no lasting damage to the Serrator."

"Yes, my lord."

**One Hour Later **

**On Honoghr**

**Within the Village of Nyasto**

**Aboard the _New Dawn_**

"You're certain of this information, Lord Uriel?" Anakin pressed Benjen.

"_We are, Skywalker. The Teutonic Sector has had spies in the Imperial Military for years, a carryover from the ones we had in the Republic before that. The Emperor is prepping some new cruisers equipped with gravity wells for a blockade of Honoghr. They'll be ready to move out with two fleets in less than fifteen hours._"

"Then Sidious must be trying to starve Honoghr into submission, and figures this'll be a good time to try out his prototype Interdictor Cruisers."

"Do your people know who's commanding these fleets, Sir?" Rex asked.

"_Two vice admirals, both highly-qualified as R&D and fleet commanders. One Martio Batch and Demetrius Zaarin._"

"I know both those names from Tau's records." Able piped up. "Both were future Grand Admirals in Sidious's navy. Batch was an expert of cloaking devices and other top-secret projects, and Zaarin helped create the TIE Defender before he led a coup against the Empire. Both were killed, but not before they did serious damage."

"_Then you'll need to be cautious,_" Benjen concurred. "_Both Pro Consuls have authorized a force to ambush the Imperials, and another to aid your efforts to evacuate another portion of the Noghri's population. We won't let an entire race go extinct if we can help it._"

"Thank you. The Noghri and New Republic will be in your debt for this." Anakin thanked them.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Eighty-Sic Hours From the Ossus System**

“_"I'll say this for you two, you certainly know how to make a sales pitch." _Rafa sarcastically chuckled.

"_Taking on crazy genocidal maniacs and demented cults alongside fellow rogues and their former confederates? Are you sure you two don't need a brain scan for craziness?_" Booster bluntly asked.

"No," Ahsoka shook her head, "you'll still get to pick your missions and keep half of your spoils, but we need people we completely trust to keep tabs on the Rogue Company. We'll double your pay if you accept. Call it… hazard pay."

"_Well, at least I know you can play favorites when it comes to your people, Fulcrum._" Booster joked.

"They've proven useful to us, Booster_,_" Tau replied, "but they lack their own contacts and networks. That's where we can come in. As a built-up ally, they can act as a proxy in situations where we can't act."

"_I suppose we can't argue with that logic,_" Trace shrugged.

"Now, I have a question for you. Have any of you heard of an Anomid by the name of 'Edge'?"

"_How do you know that name?_" Booster asked, an edge to his voice.

"I remember it from somewhere. I know he's a merc working for Garrera, but I know there's more to him. What do you know about him?"

"_Well, a friend operating on Glee Anslem once traded with the order of Sälãi Käsi, a Force Sensitive Nautolan group, before it was massacred shortly after Order Sixty-Six. Rumor was this 'Edge' was the guy responsible._"

"Do you have an image of him?" Ahsoka asked, dispelling all doubts of her husband's intuition.

"_I think so. Just give me a few minutes to find the files. They're buried under several terabytes of data, so it'll take a little while to recover. Give me half an hour, and I'll transmit it to you and Gerrera._"

"We'll handle Saw. We're gonna have to handle this delicately to avoid tipping off Edge. That means none of you are to even utter a peep about this." Tau said, placing special emphasis on Trace as he said that last half.

"_What?_" Trace suspiciously asked.

"_He's talking about you, sis._” Rafa clarified.

"_Hey!_”

"To be fair, you did tell your sister about the two of us." Ahsoka reminded her friend.

"_That doesn't mean I don't know how to keep a secret. I did keep Black Sun from finding out about our time with you for the past four years._"

"Just be sure you can keep this one." Tau ordered the privateer.

"_Don't worry. I know the score, Tau. I won't say a word to anyone._”

"Good. Hopefully you can do that while you prepare for joining the Rogue Company."

"_Woah. Hold on. We haven't agreed to anything yet._" Rafa reminded him.

"_I don't think he's giving us much of a choice, sis._" Trace shrank under his stern glare.

"No, you don't. As a general in all but name, it's an order. Consider this a chance for getting more experience from professionals. Paid experience, I might add."

"_Well, you're certainly moving up in the galaxy, and talking like a bigshot now._" Rafa amusingly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's still the same down-to-earth, caring, and handsome Jedi Knight I fell in love with underneath all his bravado." Ahsoka teased.

Tau just smirked back, "Not bravado when it's war, dear."

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**In the Tython System**

**On Tython**

**Within the Sith Temple**

“Lord Bahl’al, I can honestly say that I’ve never seen a specimen with such shapeshifting and regenerative capabilities before.” Nala marvelously wondered as she ran a routine medical scan over Anguis’s stasis pod. “Even with his metabolism and higher brain functions slowed to a virtual halt, his body is still instinctively healing itself at the cellular level at an unprecedented rate.”

“Indeed. His body should be fully healed within a week. Perhaps we can take a sample from his body and analyze its regenerative qualities to see if we can graft it onto our soldiers. Such a project could make your soldiers all but unstoppable, if your reports were any indication.” Momin proposed.

Bahl'al shook his head, "An idea for another time, Momin. We first need to extract every piece of intelligence this man has on his master's cult and learn what we can about this species' physiology and mental faculties. I doubt he's the only one his kind."

Turning his focus to address both scientists, he promptly asked, “Is there any risk of him preemptively awakening and breaking out?”

"Highly unlikely, my lord," Momin answered, "every restraint you ordered has been prepared and installed for the prisoner, and his Force cage is operating at peak capacity. And we have two destroyers and three divisions of tanks ready to blow the temple into rubble if he does manage to escape his cell."

“What we’re dealing with here might be far deadlier than even that force, Momin. There can be no mistakes with this one.” Bahl’al ordered, before shifting focus to his assembled subordinates, “What of the progress on our other projects?

“_The first batch of clones will be ready for flash therapy in no more than three days. Then your recruits shall begin training them in combat._” Nala reported.

"_Construction of the Phalanx dreadnaughts are ahead of schedule,_" Director Krennic answered, "_the materials from Sentinel Base are easily able to be refined into their hull, and the crystal refinements are close to full stabilization. The first two prototypes should be ready for a test run in no more than five months._"

“Excellent. And your would-be mole?”

“_Erso suspects nothing. None of his original transmissions have left the system, and we’ve rectified all his efforts of sabotage. Your plan is working flawlessly._”

“_Your construction crews are setting up the R&D droid foundry for Brigadier General Moch’s droid troopers on Ska Gora. It should be ready for work on the first prototypes within two weeks._” Commander Bow added.

"_My project has begun to bear fruit as well,_" Umak Leth said, "_the WDs built-in factory prototypes are ready for construction, and they'll be constructed in six months. The moment they're fully assembled, we can test their production capabilities. The data from the experiments will help alert us to any design flaws. That'll allow us to iron them out before we install the outer hull and weapons systems._"

“_Your agents found another eight recruits for the Dark Side Elite program in the Core Worlds. We’re transporting them to Tython for training. The rest of the students have begun instruction, and the majority have shown much aptitude for your training regimen._” Shon-Ju finished.

“Very good. Keep me appraised of any developments or complications.” Bahl’al satisfactorily ordered before he ended the transmissions.

"What about the Jedi prisoners we've acquired, and the boy? Have they proven viable for the Empire?" he asked Momin and Nala.

"Ah. That, unfortunately, will require more time," Momin replied, "the Padawan is strong-willed but will inevitably break under our careful reeducation methods. Give us a month, and she'll succumb to the Dark Side's siren song. As for Revan and Triclops, they will prove to be a far greater challenge. Even at the age of four, the boy shows a maturity and command of the Force that rivals most Jedi Knights, but has their absurd and weak-willed code of morals."

"I see. What of his clairvoyant dreams?"

"We've implemented several technical concepts of his into the Phalanx Dreadnaughts and World Devastators, after triple-checking their compatibility and projected benefits, of course."

"And Revan? Will he be of any use to us?"

"Indeed, but since Momin's not made much progress in probing Revan's mind, I suspect that it will come in a different manner." Nala admitted. "While I do not pretend to understand much about the Force, I have been able to acquire an excellent sample of his brainwave patterns and will soon be able to create exact duplicates of his entire memories for your own cloning programs. However, there is one complication that I should note. It would seem that there are some erratic brain waves that flare up every twenty-four hours."

"And your prognosis?" Bahl'al asked.

"My best hypothesis at the moment would be that there are some significant gaps in his memory, and his brain is trying to reconstruct those memories." Nala theorized.

"Then Momin and I shall soon conduct a probe into his mind to see just how damaged his mind really is. If he is unstable, we cannot allow him to compromise any of our operations." Bahl'al resolved. "Are there any other vital reports I ought to know about?"

"There is one minor anomaly worth mentioning." Momin admitted. "Commander Bow's outer patrols reported that, while excavating old Jedi sites and the ruins of the Kalikori village, their position was being monitored by large, predator-like beings. They disappeared when the Stormtroopers investigated, but we recovered trace DNA samples from what appeared to be a small encampment. Your scientists are conducting scans on the samples, but nothing has come up on the Imperial database."

"Strange." Bahl'al admitted. "The only known inhabitants of Tython, aside from the Jedi and the Twi'lek pilgrims, were the Flesh Raiders, and they…" He paused as he realized the contradiction of his own words.

"My Lord?" Nala broke his train of thought.

"It would seem that this world is not entirely abandoned." Bahl'al admitted with a rare chuckle. "And if I am right, we may be able to replenish the Empire's armies faster than even I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you think of it, as it ties in stuff from several eras of Star Wars history, with a unique twist or two, of course? I hope you enjoy, as I have plenty more amazing ideas to share with you all. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Sunday, June 14, 2020? I’m doing well, as I exercised a bit today and read a good chunk of Flags of Our Fathers. I’m getting close to halfway done with it. Then who knows what I’ll read. Later, I think I might play some more of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, as I haven’t played it in a few days. Oh, and in more amazing news, I found out that the Mass Effect trilogy is being rereleased as a remastered edition soon, so I’m excited for what comes out of that. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their review. Have a blessed day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm but cloudy day of Thursday, June 18, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve only got four days left in my first summer class. And I’ve been reading a lot of Flags of Our Fathers over the last few days, and I played a bit of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition last night. I’m just about ready to start Sequence 6. Oh, and I’m gonna listen to the EA Play livestream on YouTube in less than fifteen minutes in order to learn when the remastered version of the Mass Effect trilogy on Xbox One is released, and to see whether or not I’ll buy it. I’ll only buy it if it has all the DLC from the three games on it, so fingers crossed. Well, I hope you’re ready for more excitement and plot building, as I have a few ideas in store for this chapter. But first I need to put them together in a cohesive manner, and that’ll take a little time. I’d better get started on the chapter, as it’ll take me at least a few days to write. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Friday, June 19, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm day? I’m doing well, as I spent over a couple hours volunteering at my local help center and did a little homework before playing some Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition. I got a few more achievements in over the last 24 hours, earning me about 60 Gamerscore points, so that’s good. Unfortunately, I didn’t hear any Mass Effect remastered trilogy news last night on the EA Play livestream, so that’s a bummer. But, on the bright side, I should be done with my final project tomorrow, so I’ll have a little over a week to relax and write before my next class starts up. Well, I’d better go for a little while, as I’ve gonna have some dinner soon. Hope you all have a blessed evening.

**Three Hours Later**

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

"Then we have an agreement. If your Rogue Company provides us with a steady stream of intelligence and adheres to the New Republic's Privateering Code of Conduct, then you’ll get your credits and recruits." Wullf said to Shoore and Sarcev.

"_Agreed. Just be sure to limit the Jedi's involvement with us for the time being, Director. Most of our lower ranks won't be fond of this alliance after their time with the Olpakans, so we'll need to bring them around a bit at a time._" Sarcev advised.

"Perfectly understandable, and an easy workaround for us. For the moment, we have a considerable surplus of advisors and underworld figures that can be put to good use under your command. I'll compile a list for your inspection within the hour."

"_Good. We'll need all the help we can get, especially when Quest will be under deep cover behind Imperial lines for who knows how long._" Shoore gratefully thanked the High Councilor.

"Ah. You mean General Palpatine's agent,” Garm deduced, “I assume that Quest will ensure his escape route remains open when he acquires all the intelligence he can." 

"_Indeed, Minster. I have to say that the young man is very brave for his attempts to breach enemy lines, even if it's almost certainly a death sentence when he confronts Bahl'al._" Sarcev commented.

Both men were about to continue that line of questioning, but then recalled Tau’s warning about letting too much information about the operation out. Better it be on a need to know basis than risk compromising the agent’s life.

Wullf caught on, and said, "Be sure to protect that agent well. If General Palpatine has placed such faith in him, then I shall as well. Now, I ought to get going. Better that you get this list as soon as possible in order to build your fleet for when you'll need them."

"_Of course. We look forward to our candidates._"

**One Hour Later**

**Onboard the Uumufalh gunship _Yun-Yuuzhan's Atonement_**

**Fifteen Hours From the Honoghr System**

"_How are your terraforming agents growing?_" Jarael asked Nagme as the Shamed Master Shaper examined the progress of her planet shaping bioagents' maturation.

"Better than I could have hoped for, my friend,” Nagme reported, “thanks to the data provided from Tau's records, we should have everything we need to save Honoghr. By the time that we arrive at the devastated world, my seeds will be fully grown and ready to enter the planet's atmosphere. From there, it will take no more than two months for the planet to begin a full recovery, and another four, at most, to undo all the planet's damage from the toxic spill." 

"_Excellent. But Master K'Kruhk just informed me that we may need to prepare for a prolonged siege regarding this mission. He just learned from High Command that the Imperials found out about the Noghri's defection through rather fatal means. As a result, they're sending a force to cordon off and starve their world into submission._"

"_Our allies are going to help us try and drive off this blockade, but we will still need to institute a strict rationing program if our supplies are to endure the duration of the siege._"

"Understood. I'll reexamine my agents' viability and-"

"_You don't have to worry about explaining everything to me, Nagme. This is your area of expertise, so I trust you with such work. Besides, it would involve biological modifications that I would not understand anyway._" Jarael humorously said before ending the transmission, leaving an amused Nagme and her acolytes to continue her work.

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Eighty Hours From the Ossus System**

To say that Saw was incensed at the new intelligence would be a gross understatement. Both Palpatines and Akku recognized the hateful tells the Partisans' leader was giving off. 

The Anzati warned him, "You'll need to take special care with this assassin, Saw. He's spent the last five years hunting down dozens of Force-sensitives, so I'd say that he'd have a good shot of destroying you and your crew. Your best bet is to play it smart and bide your time until you can find a way to kill him and keep your crews alive."

"_Under normal circumstances, such skullduggery would be an excellent plan, Captain Seii. But not against a Jedi Hunter of his caliber. Instead, why not just preempt him before he can finish whatever mission he has for the Empire?_" Hondo suggested.

"What do you have in mind, Hondo?" Ahsoka warily asked.

"_A terrible risk, one that I am loath to admit. But if this works, it will be one that can turn this situation to our advantage. Give him a target that will be too good for the Empire to pass up on, and he will expose himself to a combined attack. Perhaps the hiding place of several Jedi younglings and their guardian._"

"No!" Ahsoka snapped. "If you think I'm gonna risk their lives-"

“We don’t have to," Tau interrupted, "we just need to make enough of an appearance to act as bait. A simple listening post on the world might do."

"_What are you thinking, Tau?_" Saw questioned.

"We need to contact High Command and Benjen, and make sure Viridian’s part of the meeting. It's time we give him more responsibilities within the New Republic and snare a trap for the Empire."

**Forty Minutes Later**

"_I can't decide if you're brilliant, or just plain insane with all of your schemes, Tau._" Rahm snorted.

"For once, I must agree,” Shaak Ti shook her head warily, “Tau, we can’t just allow the Imperials to take Ossus, never mind your plan. Not only is it sacred to us, it’s also positioned in the heart of our northern territories.”

_“Unfortunately, we might not have a choice,” _Benjen sighed, _“our spies tell us that the Imperials are preparing a fleet for Ossus from the Khar Shian shipyards.”_

Viridian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "_First Tython, now Ossus. How did the Emperor find out about it?_"

_“That might be quite simple,” _Shaak Ti answered, _“he has access to both Jedi and Sith archives, and his clairvoyance is utterly astounding. It’s likely he sensed our intentions about the world and from there, tracked it down. At least, that’s what I would do in his position.”_

"_It doesn't help that we keep leaking intelligence like a bad balloon.” _

“That problem is already being dealt with,” Tau replied, looking at Viridian, “the question is, how are we going to take back Ossus?" 

"_Why are you asking me?_"

“Because you’re going with Kota and Ti, Viridian. We need more Generals and you’re a good candidate.”

_“Tau, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. I’ve never commanded an operation like this.”_

"Your leadership with the Rhun Campaign in Mordor begs to differ.”

"_Well yeah but I've never dealt with this type of warfare before._"

“Hence why you’re being assigned to two of our best commanders. I’m not asking you to solo this, Viridian, just to learn and assist.”

_“In that case, what would be your first move, Viridian?” _Rahm asked.

"_Well, once the evacuation's complete and Edge is dealt with, we should begin with reconnaissance and determine what we will need to retake Ossus._" 

"_A sound idea,” _Shaak Ti smiled, _“I learned the hard way on Hypori that good intelligence is the key to winning or losing a battle. I hope you don’t have to learn that lesson the same way.”_

**Three Hours Later**

**On Tenupe**

**Within the Chiss Garrison's Command Center**

"Master Infil'a. We did not expect your presence today." The garrison commander, General Kres'ten'Tann, respectfully nodded to the exiled Jedi Master.

"I would not have come unless it were a serious matter, General." Kirak urgently explained. "This world will soon be invaded by the Grysks and Moechar, and we'll need to prepare to endure the dual sieges until both our peoples can aid us."

Taking all this news with a calm and collected demeanor, the Chiss answered, "I assume you have proof to verify these claims. We will need a substantial amount if we're to convince the Aristocracy to assist us once they invade."

"I have. Our mechanical asset just sent me all of the tactical data he gathered on the Moechar fleet positioned in the Woteba System and will move onto the Grysk fleet operating in the Sarm System within the hour."

"So, they've made their move." 

"They have. With this, the Chiss Ascendancy will be trapped in a three-way war. If what you've intercepted from the galaxy is true, then this summit will determine the fate of your entire people and civilization."

"Then it would be quite prudent for us to examine the data before my people send it to Defense Fleet Command. It may convince the entire Ascendancy to ally with your government." 

"It's not my government, General. I've been in exile for the last eight years. But you're right. This could change everything for both our peoples. Hopefully for the best."

**One Hour Later**

**In the Sarm System**

_Looks like the Grysk are preparing for more than a simple raid, _the Cybertronian known as Starscream mused, running through the incoming data,_ If the numbers Runway, Sonar, and Jetstorm are sending me are correct, then they're going to use Tenupe as a launching point for a full-scaled invasion of Chiss Space._

As he downloaded all the data for his three flight-worthy friends, he couldn’t help but reflect on his checkered past. All those years wasted in the service of mad Megatron and his Decepticons, when there were things far worse among the stars. 

Of course, that train of thought led him right back to Alexis, his greatest mistake. He’d broken the human’s heart in his stupid, selfish quest for revenge on the treacherous Thrust. Even after five millennia, he would never forget the hurt, betrayed look on her face. It had been the last look she had given him.

_I can’t fix what’s broken and gone, _Starscream thought, _but I won’t let the same happen here. To hell with the war, this matters more._

His reflection was interrupted by the binary code Swindle, his Mini-Con partner, warning him that someone was starting to trace their transmission.

"Then it's time we took our leave, old friend. The data we've gathered so far will just have to suffice." Starscream sent a burst transmission to the Star Saber Mini-Cons to recall them for a tactical withdrawal.

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Rychel System**

**Aboard the _Serrator_,**

**Within the Serrator's Main Hangar**

"_My Lord, we've run a complete system check, and everything's running green across the board. The _Serrator_ is secure. What of the prisoners?_" Bast commed Vader.

"They have been loaded onto the prison barge, and the crew has orders to place them all under triple guard and put into solitary confinement throughout the journey. The Emperor will judge them for their treason, while we continue on with our current task."

"_Forgive me, but are you certain that we should immediately resume the mission? Would it not be more prudent to wait until we can receive a replacement?_"

"Under normal circumstances, I might agree. But these are hardly ordinary times. The Xipototec must be contained and prevented from rebuilding their armies before they become a galactic menace." Vader reminded the Lieutenant Colonel. "Besides, the Emperor himself ordered the blockade, and until it is fully established, we cannot take any chances, nor risk disobeying his orders."

"_I understand. The crew will be ready for resuming the blockade by end of Rychel's rotation."_ Bast complied.

**One Hour Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

"My liege, Chief Tenant and Admiral Kilian's conditions have been stabilized. The medics now estimate their full recovery will take no more than two weeks." Trachta reported to Sidious. "Unfortunately, Admirals Durril and Okins have expired from the injuries the Noghri inflicted on them."

"I see." Sidious acknowledged. "Is there anything else you feel inclined to inform me about?"

"Yes, but none of it is good for the Empire. Imperial Intelligence has been intercepting numerous encoded communications between the New Republic and two dozen sectors across the galaxy, including Bothan Space, the Greater Javin, Tion Cluster, and the Dustig, Chumis and Arkanis Sectors. They are negotiating their defections to the Jedi."

"Then if the New Republic wants those worlds, we shall make them work for their new allies." Sidious finally said. "Work with Imperial Intelligence and Imperial Special Forces to embed covert teams within these territories. They shall sow the seeds of fear and chaos throughout these sectors and ensure that these treasonous worms do not get away with their actions lightly."

"I see. You wish to undermine the New Republic's credibility through covert sabotage. A sound strategy." 

"Yes. Despite our failure on Ansion with the Orcs, I believe we can still utilize Lord Bahl'al's strategy, but just with a defter touch. But we must stay away from the Bothans for the time being. They shall be most resistant to our efforts. For that, I believe we shall need a special touch involving Bahl'al's acolytes, once they are suitably trained, of course."

"Agreed. I will begin compiling a list of potential teams at once. We will not fail you, Master." Trachta vowed. Somehow, he had to get word to the New Republic of this plan, without compromising his cover.

He knew from Anakin's quick transmission that he advised the Noghri to withdraw but gave them permission to attack immediate targets of value. Unfortunately, he did not foresee that they would go after the double agent. Nevertheless, it was not truly his fault, and did not hold it against him. Besides, he would have done the same thing in Anakin's position in order to seize such an opportunity of dealing a critical blow against his enemies.

**Two Hours Later**

**Within the Karlaba System**

**Aboard the _Steela's Remembrance_**

_So, Ossus. That is where the Jedi are hiding out._ Edge mused after intently listening to Staven's briefing on Gerrera's plan to deal with their Imperial pursuers.

Although the Partisans' lieutenant did not unveil the Jedi's location, Edge put enough of the pieces together, and knew enough of Jedi history, to know that the "associates" the human was referring to were Jedi. Or, failing that, then they would lead him to them, and other valued contacts in the New Republic's networks.

He knew that the few teams of Imperial commandos would not be enough to deal with both the Partisans, the Jedi, and the New Republic forces that would escort the Jedi to their territory. He would instead send a transmission to his Imperial Intelligence handlers, from there to the Emperor himself. Hopefully, whatever decision they'd make would benefit the Empire, and deal a crucial blow to their enemies. And perhaps he could eliminate Gerrera and earn the half a million-credit bounty on his head. 

Well, a man could dream.

**Two Hours Later**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Sixty-Eight Hours From the Ossus System**

"You really think that this system of federal government could work alongside the New Republic's Constitution?" Tau curiously asked Ventis. "I can bet it won't go over well with most of the senators and traditionalists we work with."

"Since when has that stopped us from doing the right thing and going against the odds, Master?" Ventis reminded Tau. "You said that the New Republic needs to learn from the blunders of its predecessor. Well, these amendments to the Constitution and reconstruction of power will help enhance the checks and balance system between the sectors and central government. And by reducing the Senate's numbers down to four hundred, it'll keep the Senate from devolving into such a giant quagmire."

Akku shook his head, "But won't it also increase the sector and regions' rivalries and problems by combining five smaller adjacent sectors into one giant mixture, thereby reducing the galaxy's sector numbers to two hundred? Never mind the disparity between the Core Worlds and much of the Outer Rim." 

"Well, consider it a challenge for them to work through as equals, and learn to handle their own problems instead of singularly relying on the Jedi and central government. It's certainly sounds a lot more efficient than the Old Republic in its final years, or most of its life." Ahsoka piped up.

"True. But it seems like you took a lot of influence from your home sector in drafting this proposal." Celebion insightfully added.

"It may have played a major role, yes. But we also took inspiration from the failures of the Old Republic from both our times as well." Celeste admitted. "We both spent the night examining their responses to the Mandalorian Wars and Clone War and found that the Senate was too large and corrupt to effectively coordinate the war efforts."

"But what about the civilians? How would they handle such a major shift of power without any major incidents or uprisings?" Tau questioned.

"We got that covered too." Ventis smirked. "We took a page from the Old Republic's unseated senators' body, and my home sector, and created the Assembly of Representatives to cover the population-based representation of the New Republic."

"Sounds like you've got all the bases covered." Ahsoka smiled, “You two ought to help us bring this to Bail and the others once we have the next meeting. I'm sure that they'll agree with it if you present it the same way you did with us."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've never addressed so many prominent leaders, and well…"

"Come on, Celeste. Don't tell me you're scared of public speaking." Ventis smiled widely at his girlfriend's nervousness. She blushed furiously at the accusation, turning her head to avoid the teasing smiles aimed at her.

"Don't worry, Celeste. Such a fear is nothing to be ashamed of. Just, when the time comes, be sure to speak honestly, and trust your instincts." Celebion advised the Jedi Master.

"Thank you, Celebion. But right now, I'd rather focus on Ossus. I haven't been back there since before the cataclysm. I wonder how much it's changed. I wonder how I'll change after seeing it, and after I find Master Bnar again."

His hand reaching to grip hers in support, Ventis reassured her, "Don't worry. You won't be alone in this. I'll be by your side the whole time, and so will Tau and the others. And it'll only be for twenty-four hours. Then, when the Imperials are driven out, we'll revitalize the world with Nagme's planet shaping biotech, and it'll be a natural wonder full of life again. I'm sure we can even start up a Jedi Outpost there to help secure the region."

"That's an excellent idea. We'll need to assemble a list of candidates for the Ossus outpost and prepare for when we can reclaim the world." Tau agreed.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Outrider_**

**Fifty Minutes From the Lothal System**

"_You and your team better be ready to infiltrate the planet ahead of schedule, gentlemen,” _Raddus warned the _Outrider_'s crew, _“we're going to have to ambush the Imperial transports above Garel in exactly thirty minutes. They've moved up their schedule, and if we don't strike within the next two hours, we'll lose the only chance we get to rescue the slaves and crystals._" 

"We're ready, and we'll land on the world within ninety minutes,” Vega answered, “our contacts came through with the clearance codes we need for Lothium, and the IDs we forged will work without a hitch. Plus, your raid will divert some of the Imperial's fleet away from Lothal, and that'll give us better odds of succeeding. Just focus on getting the cargo away from the Imperials." 

"_We'll get it done, and ensure the Imperials think twice before enslaving anyone ever again._ _Clear currents to you and your mission, Captain._"

"So, it's almost time." Chelli nervously piped up after the Mon Calamari ended his transmission.

"I know. The archeological find of a lifetime for us, if we can make it to the temple and avoid the Imperials." Micah agreed. "Just remember all you learned about fighting from your mother and Jaing, and to keep Ernite's invisibility ring on your person at all times. Both of those will probably save your life."

"Your father is correct, Chelli,” Eeth consoled, “fear, if left unchecked, will control you and force you to make terrible mistakes. Just remember to take this mission one step at a time and focus on the present instead of what the future might hold." 

"Yeah. Just stick close to us and follow our lead. We'll get you through this intact and return you home safe and sound when all's done." Jaing added. "Now that the pep talks are over, we'd better finish preparing the ship for reversion to realspace and get our codes ready for when the Imperials hail us.

"Right. It would be a far more productive use of our energies." Adegan agreed.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 _Jinn's Remembrance_**

**In Hyperspace**

**Twelve Hours From the Varon System**

"And you've recommended to High Command that I journey to Nal Hutta to retrieve this 'Baranji' after I deal with Maul's Shadow Collective?" Obi-Wan questioned Tarukas. "You truly believe that she is qualified for Jedi training? From what you have told me, she seems rather violent and reckless in her methods."

"_Not exactly, Master Kenobi. I've read her full profile, and Baranji always made sure to minimalize noncombatant casualties and collateral damage in her missions and raids. Besides, this coincides with her rescue from the Hutt Grand Council, and General Skywalker’s plans to emancipate their slaves. Best to kill three mynocks with one stone._"

“That is fair.”

"_I’m glad we agree. Good luck, and good hunting on your hunt for Maul._" Tarukas bade farewell to Obi-Wan before he ended the transmission.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Anakin, did you have a hand in Tarukas asking me to take on Baranji as my Padawan?" Obi-Wan suspiciously asked him.

"_Yes_."

"How did you find the time to do all of this while you were so preoccupied with the Noghri?"

"_Artoo and Rex mainly. Baranji was at the top of their search lists, but_ _I didn't tell you because I wanted to get the authorization from High Command, since this decision has a lot of risks involved. Besides, I recall you doing very well with me as your Padawan, and you learned a lot from training me that can help with our latest recruit."_

Anakin then reluctantly reminded him, "_And don't say Vader was your fault. That was mine and mine alone.” _

"Let's not rehash such a shameful part of our lives." Obi-Wan advised. "But do you really think I have what it takes to turn a guerilla leader into a Jedi Knight? I imagine that she will be a far greater challenge to me than you ever were."

"_Don't sell yourself short, Obi-Wan I imagine that Tarukas told you of the time frame to recruit her. I'd advise you to take some of your spare time to learn all you can about her. Fair warning, the reports indicate that she doesn't trust off-worlders easily, but once you earn her trust, she'll be a stalwart ally, if a bit headstrong._"

“Well, it is a good way to kill three weeks.”

"_Wish I could talk longer, but I need to go. Master K'Kruhk and Doctors Jamanne and Chantique will be arriving with the relief supplies in a couple hours, and I'll need to get ready to help coordinate their distribution to the Noghri. And don't even get me started on the relocation of two million Noghri._"

"Yes. That will be quite a hassle to overcome. But I have faith that you can overcome it." Obi-Wan chuckled before he bade him farewell, "May the Force be with you, Anakin."

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Remember Domino_**

**In the Bright Jewel System**

"Hard to believe we're now agents for the New Republic after four years of salvaging derelict ships. We've really moved up in the galaxy." Adrina commented after she finished her rations bar. While the ship just finished refueling and was undergoing a routine system check before continuing on to the rendezvous point, the crew was taking a brief respite to just relax.

"Too bad that Cal refused to find a way off Bracca to join us. He could really be making a difference instead of just slaving away for the Empire. But even so, I can still get how he feels lost and broken after the war, after everything he suffered through." Echo reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, don't forget how you yourself were pretty adrift for a time after Order Sixty-Six before you met me." 

"I know. At least Prauf and Tella are there to keep an eye on him. Maybe they can help him recover from his master's death."

"Captain, we're intercepting a distress signal above the planet Cairns from a Stinger XL named the _Valiance_,” the communication officer reported, “it's captain, Arat Ditrus, is reporting their hyperdrive's damaged and that they're under attack a Zann Consortium corvette. If we move now, we should arrive just in time to assist them. Your orders?" 

"Give me a minute to run a quick database check on them. I won't throw us off mission without just cause." Echo answered as he plugged into the ship's communications network to access the star system's local Imperial databanks.

Quickly locating what he needed to know, he disconnected to agree, "Move in to assist immediately. Looks like Zann's people found an Antarian Ranger, and a high ranking one at that."

"Anything else we should know about our new friend?" Adrina asked.

"His real name's Greez Dritus, and he's been running Anti-Imperial rackets to fund rebel cells since the Emperor took power. The Empire's placed a 60,000-credit bounty on his head, dead or alive." Echo informatively answered as the ship prepared to make a tactical microjump to the system's third planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. So, what did you all think, as it sets up several plot threads and operations, has many references to Canon and Legends story lines, and formally introduces Starscream and the four Mini-Cons he took with him to the Star Wars galaxy in this AU? I hope you enjoy, as more surprises are to come. And the idea for Obi-Wan to take another Padawan was all my idea but taken from an interlude I decided to adapt into this chapter, as I had no idea when the Obi-Wan character interlude would be published. So, how are you all doing on this warm Father’s Day on Sunday, June 21, 2020? I’m doing well, as I spent plenty of time with my family, and my brother came back for a week before he moves to Nashville, TN. I’m gonna miss him when he’s gone, but I don’t know if I’ll admit that to him. In other news, my mother and sister are heading to South Carolina for a few days to get away. And, I finished my first summer class at UNCC yesterday, so I have eight days before I start my second class. I hope I can do well in this one, because it’s an intro to philosophy course, and I’ve never done one of those before. Well, I’m gonna get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer, and hope that it won’t need too much work. Have a blessed night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Wednesday, June 24, 2020? I’m doing well, as I got a good Assassin’s Creed graphic novel through the mail, had a good lunch, and am now ready to work on Ch. 34 after a day off yesterday. Oh, and I’ve been reading Maxims of George Washington after finishing Flags of Our Fathers, and it’s a stellar book. I’m gonna be sad when it ends, as it holds many pearls of wisdom from the first President of the United States. So, I ought to let you all know that this chapter will likely take longer to draft and publish than the others. I have my second summer course starting up in five days, and it’ll be a bit tougher than my first one. I just hope I can get an “A” or “B+” in the course, as I need to keep my grades high. Oh, and my theater will be opening back up soon, probably in a few weeks, so I’ll have much less time to write. It’ll feel weird getting back to work after over 3 months, but it’ll be good. Hopefully I can adjust to the sanitation changes and all the new protocols. Well, I’d better get started on this chapter, as it won’t write itself. God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Thursday, June 25, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone. How are you holding up in these difficult times? I’m okay, if a bit sad, as my state’s lockdown is staying in Phase 2 of reopening for another three weeks, so my movie theater will be kept closed for a while longer. In other news, I’ve got four days until my second class starts, and I need to get this chapter finished beforehand. Oh, and my mother and sister got home earlier today, and I went walking for over three miles with my mom this afternoon. Man, I am really exhausted. Finally, I played a bit of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, and I finished Sequence 7. Soon I’ll get even further in the game. Well, that’s enough banter on my time. I gotta get back to writing, as I’ve got volunteering tomorrow morning. Wish me luck. Oh, and I think I’ll include most of the Bail Organa Interlude in this chapter, if only so I keep my trend going of including my interludes into my main story.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Within the Garel System**

**In Orbit above Garel**

**Aboard the GR-75 Medium Transport _Kyber’s Bounty_**

“All systems are running green across the board, Captain. We’ll be ready to jump to hyperspace once our escort arrives.” A lieutenant advised Captain Juana Brunson.

"Good. The sooner we get this job over with, the better." The captain noted, "escorting slave transports is beneath the services of the Imperial Navy."

Before she could give any further orders to the ten slave transports under her command, each containing three hundred Imperial slaves, the ship's sensors began blaring out of control.

“What’s going on?! Are we under attack?!”

“Long-range sensors are picking up multiple capital ships emerging from hyperspace, but they’re not Imperial!” The sensors officer reported. “It looks like three Dac warships, two organic capital ships, and ten escort cruisers!”

“The New Republic! How did they know about us?!” Juana cursed before ordering her navigations officer, “Prepare our convoy for a tactical microjump out of the system! We need to get this cargo to Tython, or the Emperor will have our heads!”

"It'll take just a couple minutes to plot the coordinates and the jump in, Ma'am." The man reported, just as the enemy fleet emerged from hyperspace off their bow.

“I think we’re in trouble now.” The combat officer reported as he gave orders to his soldiers to prepare for the inevitable boarding action.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the MC75 Star Cruiser _Profundity_**

“Have our interdictors power up their gravity well projectors immediately and jam all outgoing communications until I give the order otherwise. I won’t have the enemy escape or interfere with this operation.” Raddus ordered the captains.

Turning to the two Jedi there were on loan to him, he advised, “Remember to stick to the plan, and not go off improvising this time around. The timing is critical if we’re to give our other operation a chance.” 

"_We're not Barr, Admiral. We're more than capable of following orders._" Jedi Master Dass Jennir reminded the Mon Calamari.

"_We'll keep to the plan and help free these slaves._" Jedi Knight Olee Starstone added.

“Very good. No sense in making more of this mission other than a simple rescue and liberation operation.” Raddus nodded before ordering the captains, “Prepare to attack with ion cannons, but only on my mark.” 

**Two Minutes Later **

**Onboard the _Kyber’s Bounty_**

“What are they waiting for?” The sensors officer asked as he observed the stationary New Republic fleet.

“They’re trying to intimidate us into surrendering.” Captain Brunson insightfully deduced. “And with their jamming signal active, we cannot call for help from the Lothal Sector Fleet.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” The Navigations officer reported. “The computers have fully processed the microjump, and we’re ready to jump on your command. Let’s get out of here now, before they power up their interdictors.”

“Then don’t wait for me. Give the order!”

As the crew diligently and quickly carried out the orders, the transports began entering hyperspace to escape. But before it could fully enter hyperspace, the ship violently lurched and found itself pulled out of its jump, forcing it to drift helplessly in space.

"They already powered up their gravity wells?!" The navigations officer exclaimed, "No way those ships could have them on by now!"

"It's the blasted Vong!" Juana shouted as the ship suddenly rocked violently from a barrage of ion blasts. Already, systems were going offline and half the fleet was free floating. Juana considered her options and found she only had one, "Get me a channel to the enemy commander. I need to discuss our terms of surrender."

Everyone looked at the woman as if she had spouted treason, she explained, "I am not going to waste soldiers protecting slaves, and I'd rather be in a Republic Cell than suffer a court martial… or worse. Now get my transmission out there before it's too late."

“Yes, Ma’am.” The comms officer hurried to comply before the ship lost total power, before cautiously reminding her, “You realize, of course, that the Emperor or Lord Bahl’al might indeed kill you for such a failure.”

"Why do you think I'm surrendering us to the Jedi?"

**Meanwhile, Within the Bright Jewel System**

**In Orbit Above the Planet Cairns**

**Aboard the S-161 XL Luxury Yacht _Stinger Mantis_**

** **

_Terrific! The one time I forget to change my transponder codes, a bunch of Imperial lackeys manage to get the drop on me and destroy almost my entire crew! _Greez cursed as he began to lose control of his ship’s stabilizers from another enemy barrage.

“Hey, Kanan! Tell me someone got our distress signal!” Greez shouted to his last surviving crewmember while the Zann Consortium CR90 corvette approached the downed yacht with intent to board.

The young human shouted back, “Yeah, and it’s just what we needed! We’ve got a NR privateering vessel acknowledging our distress signal. They’ll be in position in five minutes, max.”

With those words, the Latero Antarian Ranger felt hope for the first time since he entered this accursed star system. “A New Republic vessel?! Well, let’s pray we can stall them for that long, or we’re as good as dead.”

“You mean _you’re_ as good as dead, Captain. They’ll probably just kill you, download all the data from your ship’s vaults, and leave your blasted yacht behind. If the Empire or any of their stooges catch me, I’ll be wishing I was dead before long.” The nineteen-year-old Human male reminded him as he finished locking his spacesuit seals in place.

“Then we’d better hope that my skills as a smooth talker haven’t gotten rusty.” Greez retorted. “But if all else fails, you and BD-1 will be our secret weapons. And don’t talk smack about the _Mantis_!”

“_As I recall, your entire crew told you that this ship wasn’t fitted for combat or the smuggling missions we undertook. But you were too attached to the _Mantis_ to be pragmatic._” BD-1 reminded his captain. “_But while you two were bickering, I finished downloading all the classified data from the ship’s computers into my data core. Now you can wipe it all clean for our intruders._”

Kanan smirked at the bickering, but that was darkened at the realization that his life as Kanan Jarrus would soon be over. He'd have to embrace Caleb Dume, apprentice to the late Bultar Swan, once again. But he knew it was time. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to save his master from her failed ambush on Vader, barely a month after the fall of the order.

Shaking himself out of his reflection, he prepared his secret weapon he hid in his left gauntlet and readied himself for the inevitable confrontation.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Remember Domino_**

“We’re closing the gap fast, Echo. But our long-range sensors indicate that there are only two life forms still alive on the _Mantis_.” Adrina warned her captain.

"I know, but as cruel as it sounds, we're lucky it's those two. I'm in communication with the ship's droid, and he told me that Greez picked up a Jedi Padawan named Caleb Dume, but the Consortium's on their tail. We're gonna have to be quick about this." Echo explained.

Quickly disconnecting himself from the data port, he prepared to access the communication systems before ordering Adrina, “Have the ship come around and hit the CR90 hard and fast, while Hast and Trave pick up our new friends in the shuttle. That should buy me enough time to leave a pleasant surprise for Zann’s people.”

**Three Minutes Later**

**Aboard the CR90 Corvette _Freedom’s Terror_**

“Captain, the boarding party’s ready, and we’ve just finished bypassing the _Mantis_’s cybersecurity systems. We’re good to go.”

“Then don’t wait for me, old friend. Send them in. We’ll make a small fortune with the Latero’s bounty and all the data he’s bound to have tucked away in his ship.” The Pantoran slaver, Agara MaDaal, smirked.

“Ma’am, there’s a _Consular_-class cruiser heading right for us. I don’t know how it got past our sensors, but it’s charging up weapons and launching an Eta shuttle.”

“Probably some idiotic do-gooders or competition. Have our turrets come around to intercept them and keep them off our back until our team gets what we came for.”

**Concurrently, Aboard the _Stinger Mantis_**

“You ready to get spaced, Captain?” Kanan asked as he prepared to activate the ship’s airlock.

“Don’t rub it in! I’m scared enough as it is with losing my prized possession. I’ve already lost most of my crew thanks to those damned pirates.” Greez rebuked him.

“Yeah, _the ship’s_ your biggest concern.” Kanan rolled his eyes as he BD-1 attached himself to his shoulder.

“_Enough bickering, you two. Here they come!_” BD-1 broke up the argument as the doors slid open, and eight Zann Consortium raiders of six different species entered.

When the leader stepped forward, the Weequay saw the two men’s in their spacesuits, and he quickly ordered them, “Hands in the air, and no sudden moves!”

BD-1 quickly spoke in Binary, alerting both crewmembers to hurry before their window of escape closed.

“Yeah… I don’t think so.” Kanan refused.

As he waved both his hands to seal the door shut and activate the ship’s airlock, Greez prayed to the gods of his people to live through this as the immeasurable force of the vacuum quickly dragged the ten organics and one droid out into open space.

Kanan had been taught the lessons of surviving in space without a suit a long time ago. You effectively had thirty seconds, give or take the species, before either the coldness of space or the heat of nearby solar winds froze or cooked you alive. You couldn't stay still, you had to constantly move.

Worse though, you couldn't hold your breath. Kanan could see the ones who did. Trapped with the pressure of vacuum, the gas inside their lungs had nowhere to go. So, they began to expand, until blood began to shoot out of their mouths as they ruptured. Kanan had only seen a man die in space like this once, an unfortunate Clone pilot who's suit had been ruptured.

A few had exhaled, but they didn't have long. Silent, choking screams ripped from their mouths as their faces bloated. One side of their bodies froze, the other peeled away as the heat boiled them alive. Greez didn't have the stomach to keep watching, and soon put them out of their misery.

"We're too comfortable with this," the Ranger said in his intercom.

"Yeah… and heads up," Kanan pointed as an Eta-Shuttle appeared overhead, it's boarding ramp opening.

**Back Aboard the** **_Freedom’s Terror_**

“How did this happen?!” Agara lowly growled as she saw the shuttle fly away with two additional life forms aboard.

“The… the ranger must have opened the ship’s airlock and escaped through the-”

“Stop. Forget I asked. Just detach us from the derelict and pursue and destroy both ships.” Agara cut off. She could not believe her foolishness cost her eight of her crewmembers, and some of her best fighters.

She should have seen such a desperate ploy from the Antarian after all the times he slipped past Imperial pursuits, but she underestimated him. That was a mistake she could not afford to make again, not if she expected to survive with something to show for her efforts.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Remember Domino_**

“Everything ready, boss? Hast and Trave are returning with the survivors.” Adrina asked as she noticed the Eta shuttle prepare to reenter its boarding position.

“Yes. The woman’s security systems were so easy to hack. I’m just about ready to download every piece of data from her ship’s databanks into our own, wipe their systems clean, and force every system to shut down. When I’m done with them, it’ll take them at least six hours to just get life support back online.” Echo smirked.

“Good. That’ll teach Zann’s goons a lesson.”

**Five Minutes Later **

**Aboard the** **_Freedom’s Terror_**

"What do you mean we're losing everything?!" Agara shouted.

"Someone's hacked into our system and is deleting everything we have while copying it into their ship. They're already over sixty percent done with the download! And they're shutting down all our systems, even life support! I can't stop it!" The tech officer reported.

"Then shut down the ship and perform a hard reboot of all systems."

"Ma'am, we'd be a sitting lothcat if we do that!"

"We're already a sitting lothcat! Better than to let these bleeding hearts steal all our information! Do it, now!"

The Tech Officer reluctantly nodded, inputting the codes to turn all power off in the ship. Soon, everything stopped working, including the lights, gravity and heating. It was already starting to get cold.

"Now," she hissed, her breath foaming in the air, "hurry."

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Garel**

**Aboard the _Drunk Dancer_**

"Scans aren't picking up any kind of detonators or onboard defenses. And my slicers found no trace of deception in their communications logs. Crazy as it sounds, I think this captain's playing it straight with us, Admiral." Jula Shryne advised Raddus.

"I can concur with Captain Shryne." H2, their droid pilot reported. "Records on their captain suggests she is no fanatic. I doubt she'd sacrifice her crew just to protect their cargo."

"Perhaps," Raddus mused, "deploy the tractor beams and send the boarders in. If they make one wrong move, blow the entire fleet out of the vacuum."

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Lothal System**

**In Orbit Above Lothal**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

“Looks like most of the Lothal fleet is getting ready to jump. Raddus and his fleet must have made their move above Garel.” Eeth observed as five of the seven stationed Imperial Star Destroyers prepared to jump to hyperspace on the trade route to the adjacent Garel System.

“I hope that they make it out okay.” Chelli worriedly stated as her father gripped her shoulder in support.

“They’ll be fine. They can take care of themselves and save the slaves and lightsaber crystals.” Vega reassured her. “Right now, we need to focus on getting down to Lothal before the Imps change their minds about us.”

“Let’s just hope that the information and codes Elias and our local allies can be of use. The Imperials are probably destroying the entire planet’s ecosystem just to mine its minerals.” Jaing resentfully reminded everyone.

**Meanwhile,** **Within Varon Orbital Command**

**Inside High Command’s Strategic Center**

Bail wearily slumped into his chair, utterly exhausted from a full day of meetings just over membership drives. Even his days as a Republic Senator had never been this demanding. He sighed, mentally steeling himself for a final communication before he would retire.

Out of all the ones he'd received, this one was going to be the most important.

"I received your transmission, Captain Olin," Bail said as the hologram appeared on his desk, "how bad is the situation on the ground?"

The ex-Jedi, now Intelligence Officer, looked just as exhausted as Bail was as he grimly made his report.

_"It's bad, Sir. I managed to get Winter and her family out, but the Imperials have locked down the whole Alderaan System and are systematically arresting the majority of Noble Houses. The ones that are supporting them are pushing through repealments against your anti-militarization policies. The Empire is going to turn our home into another Kuat._"

Bail shook with a barely suppressed rage. Alderaan had stood for twenty-five millennia as a bastion of peace. Now, it was going to burn in the fires of the Emperor's war machine. Barely controlling his voice, he replied, "Then we are left with no option. I'm giving you authorization to form a resistance cell in the system. Do what you have to save our home."

_"What about High Command? Will they agree to this?_"

"Leave that to me. In the meantime, go to ground and get some rest. You've more than earned it, old friend."

Closing the channel, he could not help but wonder how the Padmé would've reacted to what was happening to Alderaan, or even Naboo for that matter. Her nostalgic memories soon made him long for the days of the Old Republic, when there were no wars or Sith to worry about. When there had been ten thousand Jedi to protect the people, and even during the Clone Wars, an entire military with two-thirds of the galaxy under their control.

But now? There were only eighty fully trained Jedi, and a military hopelessly outnumbered by the Empire. Though they had won victories and secured allies, that had been through the Imperials incompentent response to Tau's future historical knowledge. Those days were drawing to a close, and the New Republic would need to adapt accordingly.

He wished she was alive, to help him through this. Idealistic perhaps, but willful to the point of stubborn. He could use that right now. As he rose to leave for his quarters and his wife, he couldn't help but remember a particular moment all those years ago.

**20 BBY**

**On Coruscant**

**Within 500 Republica**

**Inside Bail Organa’s Suite**

_"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Senator Amidala. I apologize for the suddenness of my request, but I needed to privately confer with you after the chaos and madness of these last two weeks._" Bail said as he ushered her into his apartment.

"_Of course, Senator Organa. I'm just grateful that you've recovered from Dooku's assassins._" Padmé cordially replied. "_Though, with all the new security measures being implemented after the bombing, I don't think we'll get much privacy anywhere anytime soon._"

"Yes, I know." Bail agreed before his comlink chimed, "_My white noise machine. It'll only last ten minutes, so we'll need to make this discussion brief._"

"_This is about my covert trip to Raxus, isn't it?_"

Bail sighed and nodded, "_General Skywalker informed me on your visit with Mina Bonteri and asked me to keep an eye on you. He said that he didn't want you to try another, and this was in his own words, 'naïve effort for peace with a Sith Lord and his corporate stooges.'_"

Bail noticed a flash of anger appear on her face, and even an accusing glance in her eyes.

"_What do you think?_" she asked, "_Am I being naive?_"

"_No, and I would never eavesdrop on a friend. No matter the intentions of your… secret guardian_."

She breathed, the anger slipping away as she allowed for a smile, "_Thank you for telling me the truth. But that's not the real reason you asked for me, is it?_"

"_That's right. My contacts in Republic Intelligence suspect that Dooku might have had inside help with his droid infiltrators. The Senatorial kind, possibly from three supposedly neutral parties._"

Bail saw that Padme knew exactly who he was talking about. After all, who else but Senators Lott Dod, Gume Saam and Nix Card, representatives of the Trade Federation, Techno Union, and Intergalactic Banking Clan, respectfully?

"_Do you have absolute proof of this?_"

"_Nothing concrete yet. If they did help him, they've done a fine job of covering their tracks._" Bail shook his head. "_Besides, even if we do find incontrovertible proof of their treason, I can't be certain whether or not the Senate will take action."_

_"Bail, the Senate would have no choice. A scandal like this would destroy too many careers. Thousands of civilians lost just to political greed? That is something the public would not stand._"

"_Would they? Too many people are dogmatically focused on winning this war, especially those with an economic stake in it._"

"_That does not mean we shouldn't press the matter should we get the grounds for it._"

"_I agree,_" Bail sighed, "_but we need to be smart about this. It can't just be the two of us going against the entire Senate. We need to form a bloc of likeminded politicians first. That will give us the credibility and staying power we would need just to start._"

Padme smiled knowingly at him. "_I assume you already have a few recruits in mind?_"

"_Yes. Senators Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Giddeon Danu, Tendau Bendon, and Garm Bel Iblis are already on board. But I have a feeling we'll have to bring others in if the war keeps intensifying._"

"_Senator Bel Iblis? Are you certain he'll be circumspect enough to keep this confidential for the time being? He's not exactly a man who keeps his opinions to himself._" Padmé reminded him.

"_He'll just have to manage. He has many underworld contacts we need if we're to uncover the truth, and we'll need every passionate and honorable senator we can find if we're to succeed._"

"_Fair enough, I will trust your judgment on this. I'll give you a secure line to trade data if I find anything, and so you can keep me posted on your progress._"

"_Of course. In the meantime, I'll deactivate the white noise machine, and we can speak with our constituents on hotspots for humanitarian work in war zones._"

Bail wished they had more time. He needed to speak to her about his covert meetings with former Chancellor Valorum before he had been mysteriously killed a month ago. Valorum had meant to bring him potential findings on Palpatine's underhanded dealings during his rise to power.

But he relented. This was not the time nor the place, especially considering Padme's still strong ties to her former mentor and friend. Still, he would find the time and he would persuade her of Palpatine's growing insincerity. Though with the power the man was accumulating every day, he might not have much time left.

**Back in the Present, 2220 Hours**

**Within Varon Orbital Command, Hangar Five**

_If only we could have exposed Palpatine the same way we did those three corporate stooges._ Bail despondently sighed, remembering how the representatives' dealings had been uncovered in the final months of the war. Ironically, the Empire's rise only saw their fates sealed; their corporations nationalized and absorbed by the new government.

"The Force, Iluvatar or whatever, truly as a sense of humor."

That fact was reflective of the Republic itself. The Clones meant to fight for the Republic had ensured its downfall. The Separatists? Merely pawns in the Empire's rise, and the billions upon billions of lives lost little more than steppingstones.

He remembered days before the fall of the Republic, his final conversation with his most trusted contact in the Jedi Order, Master J'oopl Shé, and of how futile his efforts to preserve the Republic had been...

**19 BBY, Three Days after the Battle of Coruscant**

**On Coruscant**

**Within CoCo Town, In Dex’s Diner**

_“My droids reported that the Council might be considering… underhanded means to end the Chancellor’s rule._” J'oopi quietly informed a disturbed Bail. “_They’re all but certain now that the Sith Lord has hidden himself in the Palpatine’s circle of advisors and are preparing a repeat of the Ductavis Era._”

"_I see._" Bail grimly said. This was a dangerous game the Jedi were playing, but they might not have a choice. With the super-majority Palpatine had arranged in the Senate, any political move outside of a coup was sure to fail against him.

“_What of the Insignia of Unity? Captain Jadak was tasked to retrieve it, and he hasn’t reported in since his escape from Isard._” Bail whispered.

“_Nothing. What little information I’ve been able to siphon from Republic Intelligence suggests that the ship was damaged in the firefight before it jumped to hyperspace. I asked Dexter to spare a few of his contacts to try and find them, but we might have to assume the worst._”

“_I assume you didn’t tell him about the mission._”

“_Don’t take me for a fool, Organa. As far as he knows, he’s just looking into one our agents tasked on tracking the movements of the Confederacy fleet. Of course, he probably suspects otherwise, but he won’t find out from my end._ _What of the Petition of Two Thousand? How did that go on your end?_”

“_My allies were all brushed off by the Chancellor and his ‘personal Jedi representative,’ even Senator Amidala. They could barely get their requests in before they were dismissed like children. We’ll be lucky if they don’t get arrested by the end of the week._”

“_Then we may have no choice but to move ahead with our respective plans._” J’oopi warned Bail, before, as he stood up too depart advising him, “_I’ll have to remain within the Temple for a while to until Isard’s men call of the hunt for me, but I’ll keep in touch. May the Force be with you, Senator._”

“_And with you, Master Shé._” Bail bade farewell to his confederate before they departed to plan their next move.

**Back in the Present**

**On Tython**

**Within the Imperial Headquarters**

"So, the New Republic has interdicted the entire Garel System, and is liberating my shipment. Someone sold us out." Bahl'al seethed.

"I'm afraid the news gets worse, my Lord," Senator Domus Renking of the Lothal Sector reported, "thanks to their gravity well projectors, the Lothal Sector fleet has been trapped just outside the system. And we don't have the numbers or firepower to attack the enemy fleet."

"I would imagine so. But I sense that there is more to this operation than a simple raid. I will deal with you later, Senator. This attack will not go unanswered." Bahl'al dismissed the senator before contacting Admiral Coburn.

"_Yes, my lord?_”

"The New Republic is launching raids against our shipments passing through the Lothal Sector. I suspect they had inside help. I want you to assemble a team of qualified members of the Imperial Inspectorate to find our mole."

"_I'll get on it right away, my lord. I know of an Inspector-Captain that is perfect for this mission. I will contact Captain Thanoth at once and give him the orders._"

"Good." Bahl'al ended the transmission before immediately contacting Lothal Governor Ryder Azadi.

"_Lord Bahl'al. What is-?_"

"Silence, Governor, and listen. Our classified shipment has been stolen by the New Republic right in the Garel System. I suspect that this is only the start of something much bigger. Recall your fleet from Garel and begin shutting down all major traffic coming in and out of the Lothal System proper."

"_That's going to rile up the civilian population. I already have problems with civil unrest._"

"Then ensure that does not happen, Governor. You will have additional resources to do so, after all."

"_Yes, my lord._" Ryder complied.

**Two Hours Later **

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the _Remember Domino_**

**Fifteen Hours From Mandalore**

“We can’t thank you enough for your timely rescue, Captain.” Greez gratefully bowed to Echo, while Kanan kept a wary, but respectful, eye on the Clone Trooper.

“You’re just lucky we were in the area, otherwise who knows who’d have picked up your distress signal. And you can call me Echo. No sense in formality after all you three have been through.”

“So, what’s a New Republic agent doing in a smuggler’s den like Ord Mantell?” Kanan curiously asked.

“Just refueling before we head out for our mission” Adrina answered. “Any chance you two want to tag along until we can return to our territory? I’m sure we can use a few pairs of talented hands like yours where we’re going. And I bet NR High Command would pay you well for a copy of the intel you’ve got on rebel cells and your fellow Antarian Rangers. We can reach out to other anti-Imperial groups and hopefully find more Jedi survivors with your contacts.”

“Depends on the job.” Kanan answered.

“Covert infiltration and demolition. We’re going to rendezvous with a few squads of Mandalorians, and attack and steal as much data as we can from an Imperial data vault in the Demetras Sector. Twenty of my brothers are being grafted with extreme cybernetics in order to become the cores of advanced Imperial listening posts, so we’re gonna shut them down and rescue them from slavery.”

He took a step towards them, his face imploring. "I know you both have your issues with my brothers, but we're asking for your help in saving them from a fate that no one should-"

“Relax, Echo. We’re in.” Greez cut him off, receiving a reluctant nod from Kanan in agreement.

“Just make sure that we get paid with another ship and enough credits for us to keep our operations going, under the NR’s supervision, of course. I’ve been trying to get in contact with some of your people for a while, but it’s been one contract after another just to keep the _Mantis_ flying.”

“Maybe this time you’ll get something more combat and smuggling oriented instead of a luxury yacht.” Kanan teased his captain.

“Hey, that ship served me well for five years! Who’d expect such a vessel to be a smuggler’s vessel and hiding a bunch of fugitives?” Greez whined.

**Two Hours Later **

**On Lothal**

**Within the Capital City**

**Inside the Governor’s Office **

“I don’t care how many meetings or calls you have today, Senator Renking. I’ve got the Pryce family ranting down my neck about their stolen shipment by the New Republic! I want answers, Senator, and I want them now! How did the they pull a fast one in your sector?!” Ryder falsely accused Domus Renking, the Imperial senator of the Lothal Sector.

“_How should I know?!_” The overweight man shouted back. “_I had just as much work on the project as you did, which was next to nil, thanks to those credit-hoarders. And it was on _your_ world that the operation was conducted, Governor Azadi, so you should be questioning your own staff instead of me._”

“I personally vetted everyone who works for me, Senator, and I can vouch for their loyalty. Unlike you and your back-alley deals to line your own pockets.” Ryder countered.

“_Those accusations have never been proven!_”

“_Enough, both of you! You are both acting like spoiled children._” Admiral Coburn scolded the two politicians. “_Lord Bahl’al doesn’t care which of you is more responsible for this loss, but _who_ is responsible for leaking the information. There are only a handful of people who knew of the operation, and we need to find out which is the mole before they wreak anymore damage in the sector._”

“_Will Bahl’al come here personally to investigate?_” Renking fearfully asked.

“_Not for the moment, no. He has more pressing matters to deal with._” Barton explained. “_But I am preparing to send a Master Inspector within the Imperial Inspectorate and his team to learn just how the operation was uncovered. He’s been in this service for ten years and is a complete professional. However this operation was compromised, he’ll find out how it happened._”

“Who is this inspector, Admiral?” Ryder inquired. He knew that every piece of information he could uncover on this man would be crucial for the infiltration team’s success on their mission.

Observing the governor for a moment, Barton answered, “_He is Inspector-Captain Thanoth, and you are ordered to give him whatever assistance he provides when he arrives._”

“_And when should we expect his arrival?_” Domus asked.

“_That is a need-to-know basis, Senator. And given both of your past performance, I consider neither of you qualified to know that. Consider this a chance to redeem yourselves for your past failures._” Barton curtly shut down the request.

“Very well, Admiral.” Ryder gritted out, before the communication ended between the three leaders.

He knew he had to deliver his Jedi artifacts to the New Republic team quickly and get them underway to the Jedi Temple, surely before the Inspector arrived to potentially unravel his entire cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! So much got done in here, and I got it done in three days. Of course, it helped that I moved some stuff around from various future chapters, including the Bail Organa Interlude that was originally set several months ahead. That saved me a lot of time. So, how are you all doing on this hot day of Friday, June 26, 2020? I’m doing well, as I played a bunch of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition last night, and ploughed through Sequence 7, all the way to the second Present-day Mission in Brazil, earning me a lot of Gamerscore Points. Man, I love this game. Oh, and I think I’ll volunteer at my local help center tomorrow for a couple hours to help out my fellow volunteers, as they’re a bit shorthanded then. And I think I’ll finish my Maxims of George Washington book by tomorrow. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. May God be with us all in these troubling times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night of Tuesday, June 30, 2020? I’m doing well, as I started my second summer course yesterday, so I only have just about five weeks left of school for this semester. After that, I’ll have a month to relax, and hopefully work before my fall semester. And, in sadder news, my brother’s gone to Nashville today, and my mother and sister went with him to help him move in, so it’s just me and my dad for a few days. That gives me plenty of time to work on my story and homework. So, have you all heard an interesting rumor from Cosmic Book News, stating that the Sequel Trilogy will be declared non-canon, just like Star Wars: Legends? I don’t know about you, but that just makes me both so hopeful that the old ways can return, but better than the books at the end, or afraid that they’ll do even worse stuff with it. Though, if I’m being honest, I can’t see how it could get much worse at this point. Oh, and in better news, I just finished a captivating true story by David Nasser, “Jumping through Fires: The Gripping Story of One Man's Escape from Revolution to Redemption”, and it’s a great tale of how a family escaped the Iranian Revolution, immigrated to the United States, and slowly, one by one, came to Jesus Christ in the following years. Man, do we need stories like that in this mad age. Well, I think I’ve rambled on long enough. Time to get to storytelling. May the Lord Almighty be with us all in these scary times.
> 
> (Wednesday, July 1, 2020 addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I am almost done with this chapter, thanks to my careful moving of future excerpts into this chapter to make it fit better. I have a class meeting tomorrow and will hopefully do well. And I’ll go walking with my dad later in the afternoon and get some pizza afterwards. And I’ve begun reading an old but good book, Mark R. Levin’s Liberty and Tyranny, and it’s a very captivating piece on conservatism so far. I look forward to reading more tomorrow. Well, time to try and finish this chapter.

**Meanwhile, On Honoghr**

**Within the Village of Nyasto**

"On behalf of our entire people, we wish to thank you for your supplies, and of your service to Lord Skywalker in this selfless endeavor." Rakh respectfully bowed to K'Kruhk, Jarael, and Nagme. Elsewhere, their staff were unloading the first shipment of food and medical supplies to the beleaguered Noghri.

"And we are honored to be of service to your people in your hour of need. But there is no need to stand at the ceremony, _Maitrakh_ Rakh," K'Kruhk respectfully advised, "we are all servants of the people and are all of equal standing with each other."

“And there is little time for it, not with the Imperials on their way to starve your people into submission.” Jarael added. “Fortunately, Doctor Nagme has prepared the means to rebuild your world with a means infinitely faster than our technology can.”

"Yes, Lord Skywalker has told us of your 'Shaping', as he called it," Rakh noted, "If it is true, and you can save our world in a matter of months, then we will be forever in your debt for your honorable efforts. But how do you know it will work as promised without any, how do your people say this, 'blowback?'"

"On my honor and my life, it will work, _Maitrakh_," Nagme promised, "I will personally stay with my acolytes to ensure that the terraforming proceeds as promised to prevent any adverse effects. And if anything goes wrong, I will answer for it before your people and your laws."

“Hmm.” Rakh said with an unreadable gaze, before she smiled and agreed, “I believe you. You are an honorable woman, Nagme of Clan Jamaane, and I look forward to learning more about you and your people in the following months.”

Addressing all the New Republic officials, she stated, “I apologize for mistrusting your doctor’s intentions, but the elders insisted on ensuring the truth from her before we allowed her efforts to begin. We did not wish another poisoning of our world.”

“We understand, _Maitrakh_. Then, with your permission, I will have my people launch the terraforming agents in your planet’s atmosphere to begin the process. The sooner it begins, the harder it will be for the Sith and their Empire to devastate your world again.”

“Agreed. And we shall prepare our people for migration to the worlds of the New Republic and Teutonic Sector.”

**Meanwhile, on Lothal**

**Within the Captial City of Lothium**

**Aboard the _Outrider_’s Main Hall**

"I can't believe how black the sky is on the planet. It's like something bad is covering the entire world." Chelli fearfully said, eyeing the mounting pollution blanketing the city. She had learned it had been a result not only of the hyper-industrialization, but of the strip mining the Empire was committing. Normally, protective measures would've been taken to preserve the environment of the world, but the Empire was short on time; an unfortunate casualty of the New Republic's victories.

"How long do we have to stay on our ship, Dad? I thought the Imperials cleared us for travel here?"

"They did, but our people just raided one of their shipments," Micah reminded her, "it won't be long, now. Don't worry."

"It works to our favor," Jaing replied, "the Governor's staff was supposed to deliver some kind of cargo to us on the ground. It'll be easier to do it up here as part of an inspection crew. Any idea what the cargo is?"

Vega shook his head, "Might be artifacts of some kind. Still once we do get it, we'll wait for our contact before we slip in. Hopefully, sooner than later."

"Getting angsty, Ryal? Got a bag in the back for you to hit if you want."

"I dunno, your mouth looks just fine for that."

"Don't," Eeth growled, "we don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves. So, Vega, control yourself. Jaing, stop prodding him."

"Fine," Vega hissed while Jaing smirked and said, "Noted."

Just then, the comm blinked and Nara, the Governor's representative, appeared. "_Apologies for the delay, _Outrider_, but the Lothal Sector Fleet has orders to lockdown the system for the time being. All nonmilitary traffic has been halted until the situation is resolved._"

"Understood," Jaing said, "this cargo you have for us?"

"_My agents secured it but we couldn't get it out to you in time. You'll have to retrieve it later._”

"What is the cargo exactly?"

"_Relics from the Jedi Temple acquired by Antron Bach before his execution by the Inquisitorious. I will signal you with their location soon. In the meanwhile, I was able to secure the timetable and movements of all Imperial activity on this planet for the next 30 standard days._"

Just then, their onboard computer indicated a large data transfer in progress. Jaing took the opportunity to thank Nara, the woman nodding and ending the transmission as the transfer concluded.

Jaing allowed a quiet chuckle. "I'll say this: for a politician, Azadi's sure sticking his neck out for us. I actually respect the guy a little."

"Indeed," Micah nodded sadly, "even to hold onto Antron's work after what the Inquisitorious did to him…"

"Did you know him?" Vega asked.

"I did. Not well, but enough to know his loss will affect the field. He was a great historian. I hope his sacrifice won't be in vain."

"It won't be, Dad." Chelli consoled him, earning a grateful smile from him before she jokingly smirked, "Just don't obsess over his artefacts. Don't need your nose getting buried up in mountains of tomes again"

"Don't worry, Boop, I'm a professional. Though I may need a little help at the temple once we get there."

"In the meantime, let's get ready for transfer," Eeth replied, "we got a long mission ahead of us."

**Meanwhile, Helona 1st, 0435 Hours**

**On Varon**

**Within the Organa Residence**

"I didn't expect you to be home so early." Breha Organa joked, noting Bail's despondent mood, "How bad was today?"

"It's Alderaan." Bail began, catching her instant attention. "Ferus finally reported back, and the Empire's taking over and industrializing the entire system."

"Oh no," she gasped, "and what about Ferus?"

"He's staying to form a resistance cell," he shook his head, "even now, after all that we've accomplished, the Sith is cutting our world apart. I feel like such a coward not being there, fighting for our people. What kind of man and leader does that make me, if I can't even help those I swore to serve?"

That earned a slap from Breha, stunning him as she vehemently replied, "Don't you ever talk like that, Dear! You are no coward, for it is you who leads the fight for freedom in this galaxy. For pity's sake, you've barely gotten any sleep in the past weeks from all the work you've been doing."

"But--"

"No buts, Bail. Do you think Mon Mothma or Garm could manage the way you have? To lead this New Republic against every threat that has appeared? No, they couldn't. You have carried the legacy of Padmé all these years," she touched his arm gingerly, "but you don't have to carry it alone. You have me and so many others to help you."

"I know," he sighed, "but I'm afraid it might not be enough. In the future, the New Republic eventually crumbled under the weight of its responsibilities. What if that happens here again?"

"It won't. They didn't have you then. It does now. We won't fall like them, or the Old Republic before. We won't make the same mistakes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have faith in you, dear. And I know Padmé and the others would be proud of you, if they were here to see what you have accomplished."

"I would hope so." Bail mused before he yawned.

Breha chuckled, "Perhaps my esteemed Chief of State needs to retire for the night."

Rubbing his weary eyes, he agreed, "I think that would be for the best."

As they settled in for the night, Bail asked Breha, "Have you heard from Leia at all?"

"She calls me almost every day, and she calls me 'Auntie Breha.' It's actually very sweet. I think she even has a crush on young Galen."

"Already? She's not even five years old."

"I had crushes when I was her age. She gets all flustered when she talks about him. Though she's not as bad as Luke is with Mara," she sighed, laying her head on the pillow to stare up at the ceiling, "I wish we had a child of our own. I miss Leia, and I want to feel that joy of raising a kid of their own."

"I know," Bail nodded, "I can see about adopting--"

"No, I want to have one of our own."

"Breha, we've already tried. The last miscarriage nearly killed you and the doctors informed us trying again could be too much for your health."

"But that was before Tau and the Vong," she reminded him, "I've been talking with Nagme and Jarael about this, and they might be able to safely achieve what our time's research could not."

"Breha, I don't know about this."

"I'm not saying we need to make a decision right now. But it is an option."

"One that you want to pursue?" Bail concluded, "I'll look into this, too, but I don't want to lose. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my anchor in this mad galaxy."

"Just as you're mine, my love." Breha smiled before the Organas drifted to sleep and let the worries of the day slip away.

**Seven Hours Later **

**Within the Varon System**

**Aboard the _Imperial_-Class Star Destroyer _Peregrine_**

“I see that our fleet is almost ready for departure.” Garm spoke his fellow fleet commanders as Rahm, Vem, and Obi-Wan observed the mixed New Republic fleet of _Miid ro’ik_ warships, Imperial Star Destroyers, _Munificent_-class star frigates, a _Providence_-class carrier/destroyer and _Lucrehulk_-class battleship, two _Venator_-class Star Destroyers, twenty-eight escort craft, and several smaller corvettes.

“Quite an impressive force. I only hope our fleet and teams will be enough to stop Maul for good.” Rahm cautiously acknowledged.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "He's a tenacious enemy, and will always get back up to fight again, no matter what suffering he endures. I worry that we are playing right into his hands with this invasion."

"He may know how you think and operate, General Kenobi," Vem interjected, "but he won't be expecting mine and Minister Bel Iblis's people."

“Yes. I suppose it will all be decided soon enough. How long until we’re ready for departure, and how long will it take us to make it to the Nihil Retreat?” Obi-Wan asked Garm.

“We’ll be ready to head out in sixteen hours. Some last-minute maintenance issues forced back our departure by four hours, but we can make up the time easily enough. It’ll take us no more than thirty-six hours to arrive at the Shadow Collective’s rendezvous point.” The minister of state answered.

“Then I suppose I had better get busy. Aside from my High Command and Council responsibilities, apparently, I have to prepare for my new Padawan in less than three weeks.”

"It's not so bad," Rahm chuckled, "X2's proving himself an able student, just like his father. I only wish Falon were alive to see the Jedi rise again."

A ping rang on Garm's communicator and he interrupted, "We need to get underway for our mission. Rahm, Vem, I need you to help finish preparations. Obi-Wan will help me coordinate the entire operation. You know his tactics and are familiar with many of the criminal syndicates he works with, so you'll serve as my advisor until we arrive."

He turned to the Jedi pair, "When the time comes, you will be responsible for Maul's capture, or if necessary, termination."

"I fear we might not be enough," Obi-Wan replied grimly, "and there's no telling what Salem has taught him. With your permission, I would like to request Master Hett and Arden Lyn to accompany us."

"I've actually already put out the call," Kota replied, "they'll link up with us once we're underway."

"Fine by me," Garm nodded, turning to Obi-Wan, "I'm surprised you wanted to request him, considering your history on Tatooine."

"That is behind us, Minister. What matters now is the future of the galaxy. Hopefully bringing Maul to justice will help make that future brighter for all of us."

**Six Hours Later **

**Aboard the _Second Chance_’s Main Hall**

** **

**Fifty-Six Hours From the Adega System**

“We accept your gracious offer, Admiral.” Tau thanked Raddus. “Having the _Uhumele_ and _Drunk Dancer_ to help us with the evacuation will help immensely and will especially make it easier for us to gain the Jedi and Ysanna’s trust.”

“_Figured it’d make more sense for them to help out instead of staying on escort duty. We can handle the rest of the mission while they help rescue more of your people._” Raddus explained.

“Thank you, and good luck with those Imperial prisoners you captured.” Ahsoka warned Raddus before closing the holochannel.

“Well, things are going well on all our fronts. Too well, by my estimates.” Celebion warned the two Palpatines.

"Trap?" Tau asked.

"Maybe, but best to be cautious. No plan ever comes to fruition perfectly, especially not in a war like this."

"Worse than that I would say. Once, we held the advantage in knowing what the enemy would do before they even made a move. Now we're in uncharted territory and our luck won't hold forever. The Chaos cults for example, might be the start of a war even I can't imagine."

"Some good news on that front, then." Ahsoka said. "I've managed to embed two-dozen more contacts from my Fulcrum Agency in the Core Worlds and Colonies. Hopefully, we might retain our advantage for a while longer."

"Hopefully."

"What about the Lothal team? How are they going to escape the capital city with the lockdown taking effect?" Celeste asked.

"They'll find a way," Ventis reminded her, before he admitted, "But I'm worried about them too. I think I'll call Connor and my other kids to see how their journeys are progressing. Any of you wanna come?"

"Sure. Maybe you can formally introduce them to me as your girlfriend this time." Celeste teased him.

"Oh don't tempt me, dear," Ventis smirked as they left the room.

"Well," Ahsoka smiled slyly, "They really have it bad for each other, don't they?"

"Any worse than us?" Tau chuckled, noticing Celebion unscrewing the pommel of his longsword, playfully bouncing it, "I'd tell Celeste first, Ranger."

"I intend to… eventually."

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**On Varon Orbital Command**

**Within Hangar Three**

**  
**“We’re certainly risking a lot on these operations, Sir. What if Trios and Daala aren’t as agreeable as we hope?” Wullf reminded Bail as they witnessed the Shu-Torun and New Republic shuttles prepare to debark.

“I’m well aware of the dangers, Director, and I share some of them to a degree. But this isn’t Tau’s timeline, and we certainly cannot judge any child for the sins of their parents, or especially their future selves. Besides, that is why we discussed those contingencies, just in case we cannot reach them on our own.”

_Let us hope that they aren’t necessary._ Wullf grimly thought as the two ships debunked, with an eight-year-old Princess Trios exiting her shuttle with a royal retinue of eight guards and three attendants, and twelve-year-old Natasi Daala exiting with the two NRI agents that “adopted” her from her orphanage on Botajef.

After the two groups warily glanced at each other, and both young girls approached each other, with Trios curiously asking, “What’s your name?”

“What’s it to you?” Natasi grumbled.

"Just trying to be friendly. My name is Trios, second Princess of the Kingdom of Shu-Torun, third in line for the throne, and... ambassador for the New Republic. Since I'm going to be here for who knows how long learning from these people for a while, I figured I could try and make a friend."

Wullf noted a glint in Natasi's eyes as she sighed, introducing herself, "I'm Natasi Daala. Sorry about my rudeness, I just don't trust people easily. I… um, might be a princess too."

"Oh really? What family are you from?"

"I don't know. I was told that I was from Irmenu. They say my family was killed there."

"I've heard of your world from my tutors. It's a very beautiful world. But how did you escape?"

"Apparently another Prince smuggled me offworld. I have no idea if that's true or not."

“I’m sorry. That must hurt a lot.” Trios sympathetically said.

"It's okay. I have a new family now, the Malsuum's. These men," she nudged over to the agents, "told me so many nice things about them. They have a good farm and a little daughter, so I'll have a little sister of my own."

“I’ve never been to a farm. My world’s all mountains and lava. And courtly intrigue.” Trios disgustingly spat out that last part.

“You don’t like your homeworld?”

"All the nobles and my family care about is status and wealth. They don't care about those they claim to protect. That's why I want to change things back home and help my subjects. But in order to do that, I need to learn more about the galaxy before I can lead my people into a better age."

"I know how you feel."

Bail appeared on the scene, introducing himself. "Well, Natasi, Trios, we look forward to teaching you what you need to know. I welcome you to our capital world of Varon."

"Thank you, Chief Organa. Your capital world looks very beautiful." Trios deferentially said, before curiously asking Wullf, "Are you Wullf Yularen? My mom told me you're a spy."

"I am, Princess. And I'm more of an administrator than a spy. I leave that work to people a lot younger than me."

"Weren't you a bigshot in the Empire before you left to fight for the New Republic? How did that happen?" Natasi bluntly asked.

"Natasi!" One of the agents scolded the young girl.

"It's all right. I find it refreshing that a young girl will talk to me that way after all I've done." Wulff warmly chuckled, reminded much of Ahsoka during the early days of the Clone War.

“I was an Imperial, but shortly before the New Republic was founded, I was forced to accept that the Empire was not the right way to protect the galaxy’s people and made the necessary defection.” The greying director stated. “And now I’m helping the New Republic and Jedi save more lives than ever, and uphold the principles I truly believe in. But we are getting off track. We need to prepare your living arrangements for each of you.”

“Right. I was never told whom I was staying with during my time with your people.” Trios added.

“You’ll be staying at the Mallory family’s farm on Varon’s surface. They are a large family that has many unique children and individuals under their care, and they would be welcome to have another addition to their family.” Bail began, making Trios slightly gasp at the prospect of such a foreign environment.

“Chief Organa, surely you cannot expect a girl of Trios’s stature to stay in a hovel!” The guard captain protested. “She, at the very least, deserves to be with a family of prestige and-”

  
“That’s enough, Jaal.” Trios sternly ordered the officer. “I am not a whiny brat who cannot adapt to new situations, and I will treat this assignment with dignity and grace. Besides, I’ve always wanted to see other environments outside of Shu-Torun, so I look forward to learning from this family. And I am not of special status in the New Republic, so I cannot, nor will I, ask for any special favors.”

Facing Bail and Wullf, she respectfully apologized, “Please forgive my guard captain’s rudeness, gentlemen. He may be steeped in my planet’s traditions, but only wishes what he truly believes is best for me.”

“We understood, and accept the gracious apology, Princess. Now, we should get you to your new homes, as the Malsuums’ and Mallorys’ been expecting you for some time.” Bail spoke. “I’ll give both of your crews the coordinates for your farms, and you can get to know your hosts.”

“Thank you, Chief Organa.” Both young girls kindly replied before they were escorted onto their ships.

“Well, Sir, perhaps I was wrong about my fears after all.” Wullf acknowledged.

“Time will tell for certain, Director. But remember to hope for the best and seek the light.” Bail advised Wullf.

“Is that a Jedi saying?” Wullf joked.

“No. Just something I came up with on the spur of the moment.”

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Fifty-Five Hours and Twenty Minutes From the Adega System**

“_So, you and Celeste finally became an item now?_” Elias grinned after Ventis formally introduced Celeste to his children. “_It’s about time. You two were stealing looks at each other so many times back on Vermund, I thought you two would kiss by the end._”

"Like you and Eltariel?" Celeste jokingly rebutted, making Elias blush.

"_No comment._" He replied, his voice strained.

“_Ah, lay off the poor lad. He’s got enough problems already without all you trying to add more fuel to the fire._” Connor rebuked them. “_I’ll be reaching Ord Cestus in less than twenty hours. From there, it’s a waiting game until Bardan arrives to lock away my memories, and whatever Imperial contact arrives on Bahl’al’s behalf._”

“_I still can’t believe you’re going into the Sith’s clutches in this mad quest. You’re either braver or madder than I thought._” Kaiden remarked.

_“I’ll go through all nine of the Corellian Hells themselves if it gives me a shot of saving my wife._” Connor reminded everyone. “_But enough about that. You all need to get ready for your training to help Eltariel and her people in their war against Sauron. I’m betting that it’ll be far more brutal than any military training or heist you went through._”

“_I would imagine so. Eltariel said that she has a ‘Lord Elrond’ preparing to start our training when we make it to Arda. I’m sure it’ll be very brutal._” Satele ruefully agreed. “_But to help save a world and its people, we’ll do it. And if we manage to help my brother with his blossoming relationship, then all the better._”

Ventis smiled as he continued to speak with his family, and when the holocall was finished, he uttered a silent prayer to Iluvatar to protect and guide his family as they walked so very different paths in life now.

**Meanwhile, On Olpaka**

“Did you think you could hide your treachery from me, my so-called brothers?” Vlad slapped Rosti Tey onto the ground after he and his ten fellow agents of Shoore were discovered by the Knights’ Inquisitors.

“We’re not the ones who put on that accursed mask and became the true traitor to the cause, you backstabbing demon!” A male Devaronian shouted.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you, Commander." Vlad chuckled, his dagger like canines glinting. "But rest assured, I'm not going to kill any of you just yet. First, I'm going to find out every little morsel of intelligence you gave Shoore and his conspirators, and then make a public example of you for all members of my order."

“We won’t break so easily, Karamazov!” Rosti spat.

“Oh, I’m counting on a challenge.” Vlad sinisterly smiled.

**Meanwhile, Within the Coruscant System**

**In Orbit Above Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Aboard Xizor’s Private Skyhook**

“The New Republic has already begun to raid our stockpiles and strongholds across their territory, just as we planned, Underlord.” Xist reported. “And my infiltrators are prepared to begin their mission. Your niece will soon be rescued from her captivity.”

"Good. But I have informed the Emperor of your mission to see if he could assist us, and he has granted us permission to use a fleet to cover your agents' escape once the job is complete," Xizor replied.

"What are his conditions?"

"He wants us to rescue several other high-profile prisoners from the insurgents' captivity, including Director Isard, Bounty Hunter Bossk, and Inquisitor Prosset Dibs. This is the perfect opportunity to rescue or silence them before they divulge any more of our shared plans and increase our standing with the Emperor over Zann and his little cartel."

“Very well. I will inform the agents of the new parameters. They will succeed in this mission, one way or another.” The Black Sun vigo vowed.

**Meanwhile, Within the Mandalore System**

**Above Mandalore**

**Aboard the _Remember Domino_** _’s_ ** Cockpit**

“Hard to believe the Jedi and Mandalorians are working together as full-fledged allies.” Greez remarked as he saw the Six Pursuer-class enforcement ships and three _Kom'rk_-class fighter/transports arrive to reinforce Echo’s team.

“Yeah. These are mad times we live in, that’s for sure.” Kanan agreed.

“You okay, Kanan? I know that you’ve got your issues with clones and Mandalorians, so this can’t be easy for you.”

“I know. But the Clones didn’t have a choice with Order Sixty-Six, so I can’t hold them accountable for what they were forced to do for the Emperor. Besides, I won’t let innocent being be grafted into a technological abomination. As for the Mandos, they’re another problem altogether, but as long as they don’t act like Death Watch, I’ll give them a shot.”

“Glad to hear you say that, because we’re going to have to trust each other if we’re going to finish this mission.” Bo-Katan Kryze walked up to the bridge, before addressing Echo and Adrina. “My people are ready to move out. Let’s hope this data vault has the intel you need, or we’ll need to guard our communications a lot more carefully.”

“Shouldn’t you all be doing that already?” Kanan quipped.

“A problem we’re working to remedy, but not relevant right now.” Echo broke up the imminent argument before ordering Bo-Katan, “Order your people to jump to hyperspace on five minutes. The sooner we depart, the sooner we can get one step closer to saving more of my brothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a good place to end the chapter. I can’t believe I got this done in less than three days, but it helps that I moved a bunch of stuff around from future chapters. So, how are you all doing on this warm morning of Thursday, July 2, 2020? I’m doing well, as I have less than an hour before my WebEx meeting takes place for my class, so I was lucky to get it done when I did. After my class, I’ll read a bit, and play more of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, and hopefully go walking with my dad later. Man, I can’t believe it’s almost the Fourth of July, the most important day in the history of the United States of America. I pray that nothing goes wrong on this great day of patriotism, but with how insane things have gotten all across the world, I need to be prepared for just about anything. Well, I better get going, as I need to prepare for my class. May the Lord be with us all in these difficult times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you doing on this warm but cloudy day of Monday, July 6, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework earlier, and published Ch. 35 several hours ago. I also finished Mark R. Levin’s Liberty and Tyranny a couple days ago and began a new Dinesh D’Souza book. I don’t have much to talk about now right now, but I’m sure that I’ll have more to report as the days go on. I’d better get to writing, as I want to write at least 1,500 words before the day ends. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these difficult times, especially with the COVID-19 Virus wreaking havoc all across the world right now.
> 
> (Tuesday, July 7, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm but rainy evening? I’m doing well, as I’ve written a lot today, and did plenty of other good stuff in between, such as homework, exercise, and reading. I should be done with this chapter by tomorrow or Thursday, at the latest. In other news, I found out that my work won’t open until at least early August, but even that seems like a pipe dream. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got a couple hours left before I go to bed. Have a blessed night, everyone!

**Two Hours Later **

**On Lothal**

**Within Lothium**

**Inside the Bridger Family’s Residence**

“Thanks to the data you provided us on Imperial movements, we should be able to get you out of the city within the next twelve hours.” Ephraim Bridger informed his family’s guests as he and his wife examined the tactical hologram of Imperial operations in the capital city.

Mira Bridger, his wife, continued. "Looks like there's a ten-minute window in the patrols surrounding the spaceport every twelve hours once the guard shifts are replaced, and we can use that opportunity to help you slip past the diminished Imperial presence. It all depends on how to best use this chance."

“We can slip past the Imperials easily enough, but we might need a diversion if we’re to guarantee our escape.” Jaing mused.

“What do you have in mind?” Ephraim asked.

“I can see two clear options, Mr. Bridger, and neither is pleasant. We can either sabotage a major Imperial operation to divert the majority of the Imperials in the city, or we can create a distraction outside the spaceport. A very noisy and possibly bloody distraction.”

“You want to use the civilians as a diversion.” Mira angrily concluded.

“Believe me, I’d prefer not to. But if we can’t accomplish the first option in time, then we won’t have much of a choice.” 

"Why don't we take a middle path?" Vega suggested, "With our intelligence, we can expose the full-scope of the Pryces' mining and their slavery operations to the people. That should get them to rise up."

“And how will you make it out of the city in all the chaos?”

“We’ll take our ship and fly out, with you two piloting the _Outrider_ so we can keep you and your son safe until we can get you to New Republic territory.”

Looking at the ground in contemplation, Ephraim asked, “How are you so certain that Ezra has the potential to become a Jedi? The Empire was declared the same day he was born, and the Jedi Order was already devastated by the Emperor’s treachery.”

“We intercepted several reports of your son’s latent powers and kept them from reaching the Inquisitors and their masters.” Eeth calmly lied.

“So you want to take him away from us?” Mira fearfully pressed. “Train him to fight in your war?"

"No, we won't separate you," Vega replied, "if Ezra wants to become a Jedi, then we'll give all three of you refuge until the New Republic liberates this Sector. Whatever we find in your world's Jedi Temple will only accelerate our plans to free the region."

“And you’re certain of that? With all the operations your government undoubtedly has underway all across the galaxy, I think that liberating an entire sector, especially one as far off as ours, will be quite a difficult task.” Ephraim reminded the young Jedi.

“We’re not going to turn our backs on your besieged people, especially when countless innocents are being enslaved by the Empire and their minions.” Micah resolved. “No matter how long it takes, we _will_ free your sector and all the innocents under their sway.”

“But what of all our friends and the innocents still trapped here, and our transmissions against the Empire? How can we leave them to fend for themselves in their direst hour of need?” Mira reminded them,

"You can still do a lot of good for them in the New Republic, Mrs. Bridger," Eeth reasoned, "you can beam your transmissions to more Imperial-occupied worlds with our technology and help inspire these worlds to rise up and fight for their freedom. And you can directly appeal to the New Republic's leaders to help Lothal. With your testimony, we can accelerate the process of freeing your home sector. Like Dr. Aphra said, we won't rest until we fully restore freedom throughout the galaxy."

Mira admitted, “We were afraid that the Empire would soon discover us and execute us for our efforts, but you’re giving us a way out to continue our work. And with Ezra’s talents becoming more obvious, it’s only a matter of time until the Inquisitors come to turn him into one of them.”

Reluctantly agreeing, Ephraim consented, “Very well. We’ll go with you, if only to help our son and countless more people escape the Empire’s grip. But it’ll take at least a day to spread the word and organize an effective response.”

Vega nodded. "Very well. Chelli and I will stay with me in keeping you all safe, while Dr. Aphra monitors Imperial transmissions to assist your protests. Don't worry, he'll work with you overseeing his efforts, just so he won't slip up. In the meantime, Jaing and Master Koth will work on securing the artifacts from the governor's care."

**Four Hours Later**

**In Hyperspace, Aboard the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer _Glory_**

**Seventy Hours From the Honoghr System**

“_Are your interdictor prototypes prepared for the blockade, Zaarin?_” Imperial Vice Admiral Martio Batch inquired.

“They’ll get the job done, Batch. We’ve field tested them on several a nest of small-time pirates in the Vergesso Asteroids weeks ago, and they performed above expectations.” Demetrius Zaarin reassured his fellow vice admiral before he cautioned him, “We should be more concerned about the New Republic fleet. They’ll be a far greater threat to our plans once they attack us to try and save the Noghri, especially since we don’t know their full capabilities. And don’t even get me started on Skywalker.”  
  


“_A valid point. But that is why the Emperor sent me to assist you on this mission. Even the great Anakin Skywalker cannot hope to defeat the full might of the _Pursuer_ and its 204th Imperial Fighter Wing, especially with the new weapons I have placed under the command of Colonel Loring and Commander Nuress._”

“New weapons? What are you talking about?”

“_Just a few surprises the Emperor ordered me to create to deal a critical blow against the New Republic. They should be in for quite a shock once we force them into a corner and leave them no other choice but to fight back._” 

_That’s assuming that they don’t create another unforeseen victory against us, just as they’ve done so many times in the very recent past._ Demetrius reflected. “Then let us hope that these surprises of yours are enough to guarantee us success in this mission.”

“_Don’t worry, Zaarin. The enemy will never see them coming._” Batch promised.

**Meanwhile,** **In Hyperspace **

**Aboard the _Valor_-class Cruiser _Sarro Xaj_**

**Twenty-Five Hours From the Honoghr System**

"What's our fleets' states of readiness, Admiral?" Grand Master Odo de Molay asked the commander of the Honoghr Expeditionary Fleet, having decided to personally lead the flotilla.

“We’re prepared to give the Imperials a thrashing that they won’t soon forget, Consul Maloy. All ships are reporting their ships are functioning at optimal capacity, and the crews are ready and eager for a fight.”

"Ensure they're not overeager. We don't want our first battle against the Sith and their Empire to turn into a rout on the Imperials' part."

“Of course, Sir. Thanks to our spies, the Imperials’ fleet is estimated to arrive just outside the system about fifty-five hours after us. We’ll have plenty of time to start our evacuation and prepare our ambush.”

“Good, make it so.”

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_’s Main Hold**

**Forty-Eight Hours and Fifty-Five Minutes From the Adega System**

“It makes sense. Both your ships are much closer to Ossus than we are, and there’s no sense in having you wait around when you can help prepare my friends and the Ysanna start readying themselves for the evacuation.” Ahsoka agreed with Schurk-Heren and Jula on their assessment of their mission.

“_We appreciate your understanding, Ahsoka. I realize that you had your heart set on seeing them first, but with the Empire preparing to take over Ossus, this is one of those times that expediency and pragmatism supersedes sentiment._” Schurk-Heren thanked the Jedi Knight.

“I know. I’ll just be glad when they’re safe from the Empire, and I get to see them again.” Ahsoka understood.

“_Don’t worry, Ahsoka. We’ll put you in contact with Master Sinube and the rest of your friends once we make contact._” Jula promised.

“See you in a little over two days. Eru and the Force be with you and your crews.” Ahsoka ended the transmission before petting Butch.

“Thanks for keeping me company while I made the call, boy. I wonder where Tau could be? He’s been gone for nearly two hours.” Ahsoka questioned before she reached out to sense him in the cockpit.

Remembering that Akku was working with Arnine on the ship’s weapons systems, and Celebion was observing Ventis and Celeste while they gave their proposal to the rest of NR High Command, she did not know what her husband was up to this time.

“Come on, Butch. We’re heading to the cockpit to check up on Tau. I’ll be sure to feed you afterwards.”

Butch eagerly barked before the two walked towards the ship’s cockpit. As they approached it, Ahsoka could overhear Tau speaking to someone through an encrypted transmission, “_I appreciate your support. I’ll owe you big time for this._”

“_Don’t worry about it, Tau. With the two of you in your position, your proposal will help you out immeasurably._”

"_I have to go. I'm about to have company. Be sure to follow my specifications to the last digit._" Tau said as he closed his comlink, and walked out to meet his wife, "Hey, Ahsoka."

“Tau,” she smirked as she crossed her arms, “what did you do, and how badly should I be worried?'

“Can’t tell you,” he smirked back, “it’s a late wedding gift.”

“Really?” she asked sultrily as she rub a hand down his back, “That’s the best you could come up with? Why don’t you just tell me and I’ll think of a little… recompense for you.”

“It’s the truth, and I’m not telling you,” his grin widening, “though I don’t mind the recompense anyway.”

“C’mon, just tell me. What, you planning a baby shower or--” she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes, “you are, aren’t you?”

“Um, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly, “I really need Akku to school me on my Sabaac face.”

“Oh no you don’t, I like you this way. Too honest to lie,” she pulled him in and kissed him tenderly. Through their bond, she whispered, ‘_That is why you’ll make a great dad for Edaan and Ashla._’

"Thanks. And you'll be an even greater mother," Tau returned, before sighing, "still kicking myself though. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh don’t worry your head about it. Besides, we can more than make up for it tonight,” she traced a finger down his open shirt, “I want to get as much time with you as I can before the Chiss summit. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Tau swore.

"Don't tell me when or where the baby shower is. I want to at least pretend to be surprised when you take me to the celebration."

"Heh, as you wish."

"Come on. We gotta feed Butch before he starts gnawing on old bones, and then contact Dass and Olee. They'll be arriving on Ossus within the hour, and I want us to see Master Sinube and the others when they meet them."

"You are aware that they won't be trusting of me when you introduce me to them, right?"

"That's why we're going to introduce them to you before meeting in the flesh, so they can get to know you." Ahsoka explained.

"Gee, you make that sound like a good thing."

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Remember Domino_**

**Within the Demetras Sector**

**Just Outside the Krake System**

“Looks like Tau’s intel came through. The Imps have a data vault in the planet’s Amuia Canyons.” Bo-Katan remarked after the ship’s scans detected the hollowed-out Mind Spider that served as the planet’s unorthodox Imperial data processing center.

"Yeah. Only a few dozen Imps guarding the facility, and it's remote enough to give us plenty of time to extract the data. That planetary shield though rules out the direct approach." Greez cautiously added.

“Then it’s a good thing we have a variety of options in infiltrating the facility.” Echo began. “Thanks to Tau’s records, we’ve got a network of underground tunnels to sneak through the shield, or we can fake an emergency landing with your people chasing us. I’ve got a set of Imperial Intelligence clearance codes for just these kinds of covert missions.”

“How the heck did you get ahold of those kind of codes with the Empire’s cyber-security?” Kanan disbelievingly asked.

“I pulled a lot of data from the Empire’s servers a few days after it declared itself by raiding a different Imperial data vault. Among it was a large number of clearance codes used by agents.”

"Why not just mind-trick the commander into lowering the shields?" Adriana asked, "the rest of us jam the vault's communications equipment while you take care of the facility's crew."

"Bad idea, I haven't had the time or place to practice mind tricks in years," Kanan advised the NRI Agent, "for all I know, I'd be telling him to drop his pants rather than the shield."

Bo-Katan couldn't help but chuckle at the image, "Funny, kid. Still, frontal attack is a no-go, considering they probably got back up alarm systems. They'll have reinforcements on us before we'd even pulled out with the data."

"Agreed, but the sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can get out of here and help rescue my brothers." Echo resolved.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_**

** **

**Forty-Eight Hours and Thirty Minutes From the Adega System**

“_And you three came up with this government structure proposal all on your own?_” Mon asked the two Jedi and Dúnedain Ranger.

“Actually, Jedi Uriel and Morne came up with just about every part of the idea. I just helped iron out a few minor flaws and offered my input when asked for.” Celebion humbly clarified.

“_Well, it certainly helps further constrain the central government’s powers in a more manageable manner. But I have to wonder if this super-sector amendment is pragmatic enough, or it could put the balance of power in greater flux._” Bail wondered.

"_I believe that's what the Assembly of Representatives was created for,_" Giddean reminded the Chief of State, "_in order to counterbalance this reduced senate and give the populace a greater voice through elected representatives._"

"_And you cannot deny that the sectors cannot afford to rely on the central government or the Jedi for the majority of their problems,_" Kal added, "_they need to be able to stand strong and tall with as little government interference as possible. The last thing we want is to risk overreaching and being accused of grabbing too much power for ourselves, or sectors too weak to defend themselves."_

“_Yes, I agree. But we’ll need to establish safeguards in order to prevent one subsector from holding too much power over another. Perhaps we should have the senators rotated out from each subsector every term, in order to maintain the balance of power within each greater sector._” Wullf agreed.

“_That could work. It’s worth further consideration and revisions, but I think this is an excellent idea._” Bail nodded, “_You did well to bring this to our attention. We’ll get to work on drafting this to our constitution at once._”

“Thank you, Chief Organa. We’re just grateful that our proposal can work.” Ventis gratefully admitted.

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Ossus**

**Within the Ooroo Canyons **

**Five Kilometers From the Great Jedi Library**

**Aboard the _Drunk Dancer_**

“I still can’t believe you would take the word of Hondo Ohnaka in hiding five of our fellow Jedi, especially after all he put you through.” Olee remarked to Ahsoka’s hologram as the _Drunk Dancer_ and _Uhumele_ landed on the scarred planet’s atmosphere.

“_I would, because despite his avarice, Hondo had something of a soft spot when it came to these Younglings._” Ahsoka recalled from her misadventures with him and the six Jedi Younglings from their Gathering. “_Doesn’t mean all’s forgiven between us, though._”

“_I would imagine not, dear._” Tau acknowledged before turning to reason with the Olee, “_Besides, even if Hondo would be lying about the Younglings, I highly doubt he’d know of a world as sacred to our Orders as Ossus on his own. Besides, you might recall that we have other reasons for traveling here, each of which are just as vital for rebuilding the Jedi Order. I’d have thought you’d love to see Ossus after reading so much about it in your archives on Coruscant and help replenish the Order’s numbers with the Ysanna and Master Ood Bnar._”

“_I still find it hard to believe that there were survivors on Ossus all these centuries after the supernova that ravaged the world. One would think that Master Gnost-Dural would’ve tried to reach out to them while his colony lived here._” Dass commented.

“_Perhaps he did try that. You can ask the Ysanna when we make contact with them._” Tau commented. “_Now, you need to start searching for the Ysanna, but you can’t just reach out to any tribesman. I know of one who will certainly know of the Great Jedi Library, and we’ll need his help to reach out to the rest of his kinsmen.”_

“You mean Rayf Ysanna’s great-grandfather?” Olee recalled.

“_Precisely._” Tau confirmed. “_You both know the plan. Convince the Ysanna to take you to Master Sinube and his charges, and then put us in contact with them. And secure what people and artifacts you can from the remains of the Great Jedi Library before we arrive. We can’t waste any time now._”

“_We’ll get it done. Just focus on getting here safely with the evacuation fleet. Even the_ Uhumele _can’t secure an entire tribe’s population and a library’s worth of artifacts._” Dass reminded the younger Jedi Master.

**Meanwhile, On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

"I want you to understand that this mission is not a demotion, Admiral Tigellinus, but a vital opportunity for the Empire to secure a beachhead against the insurgents in the heart of their northeastern territory." Sidious reassured Admiral Rufaan Tigellinus after he briefed him on the Ossus mission.

“I understand, and I concur with your assessment, my liege. Not only does its strategic value for both sides equate such a response, but the psychological strike on the Jedi for co-opting another of their previous headquarters will have at least equal repercussions on them.” Rufaan agreed.

“However, I do have one question on the ground forces. I mean no disrespect for General Romodi and his accomplishments, but his psychological wounds from the Western Reaches Operations still linger. Such scars might prove to be a critical impediment to his performance when the New Republic attacks the outpost.”

“Yes, I know. That is why he has agreed to undergo a new flash therapy Lord Bahl’al created in his Deep Core Stronghold. The procedure will take no more than one week, and he will then need two more week to recover.” 

“And Lord Bahl’al is certain that this new procedure will be enough to heal General Romodi’s mind, never mind any unforeseen side effects that might result from an experimental treatment?”

"He is. And his doctors will monitor Hurst's condition for one standard year to ensure that no adverse effects arise. Now, your fleet will be ready to depart in just over three days and will escort a construction fleet to build a sufficient listening outpost and garrison for our operations."

Rufaan bowed, “Yes, your highness. My fleet will not let you down.”

“Very good. But there is one more matter to discuss, Admiral.” Sidious began. “I know that you envy Admiral Volta, Commodore Thrawn and all the other non-humans that are rising through the Empire’s ranks. But you would do well to remember that we are under attack from both within and without and must take drastic measures if we are to survive. I would be remiss if the Empire would be without such a capable and experienced admiral, so you would do well to keep your biases to yourself.”

Taking the subtle threat for what it was, Rufaan deferentially, and yet reluctantly, promised, “I will be sure to keep my prejudices under control, and my opinions to myself, then.”

“A wise decision.”

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**On Ossus**

**Within the Great Jedi Library**

“We have found intruders in the Canyons, Master Jedi. We shall send a party to drive them back to their sky vessel.” The Ysanna Chief informed the five Jedi fugitives.

“That will not be necessary, Chief.” Cosian Jedi Master Tera Sinube happily said as he rose through his sabercane, aided by a teenage Nautolan male and Tholothian woman. “Zatt, Katooni and I will accompany you in this meeting. If my aging memory still serves me correctly, we know two of the guests that approach us, and they are welcome to us.”

“You mean more Jedi?” The Chief questioned.

“Yes. Including an old friend of mine from her time working in the Jedi Archives.” Tera wistfully stated.

“Who, Master?” Katooni asked.

“Young Padawan Olee Starstone.”

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Within the Ooroo Canyon**

**Two Kilometers From The Great Jedi Library**

“Guess this is the welcoming committee.” Bomo grimly remarked while the two ships’ crews pulled out their weapons in a defensive formation upon seeing about two-dozen Ysanna warriors aim their ancient rifles at the intruders.

Olee took the lead in this historic meeting and used the Force to enhance his voice as he spoke, “Be at peace, for we mean you no harm, natives of Ossus. We are Jedi, sent to speak on behalf of the New Republic, and we seek an audience with your chief and the Jedi under your care for claim towards the Great Jedi Library’s surviving treasures.”

“I am the chief, and those are bold claims you make, stranger. But we will not forsake our sacred duty so easily.” A masked Ysanna stated. “If you claim to be a Jedi, then you must prove your statement.”

“And how would you have us do that, honored chief?”

Raising his hand, he shouted in his native tongue, and his people began to chant in the same language.

Remembering this tactic from Luke Skywalker’s journals in Edaan’s time, Olee knew how to counter the clumsy attack, and quickly ordered her shipmates and friends, “Remember the plan, and be sure not to hurt them!”

Both Jedi pooled their Force energies together to create a Force Shield, which blunted the simple attack from the Ysanna. From their reaction, it was clear they understood the implications. The Chief drew a wooden bullhorn and let out a call, drawing three other Jedi to the scene.

“Hey, Olee! Long time no see!” Zatt eagerly shouted.

Olee's eyes teared up at seeing three of her closest friends again. She wished she could rush over to them, but she knew that her duty had to come first. Besides, there would be plenty of time to catch up with them later.

Her husband, Filli Bitters, could only smile at his wife's yearnings shine through, before he gently prodded her to move alongside Schurk-Heren, Dass, and Jula as they walked up towards the Ysanna chief.

"On behalf of our people," Olee began, "we want to thank you for your long and difficult duty towards the Jedi Order, and for taking care of Master Sinube and his charges over these arduous years."

"It was our honor, Master Jedi." the Chief graciously, "We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Chief Royf. We do indeed." Dass agreed.

**One Hour Later**

**Within the Varon System**

**Aboard the _Peregrine_**

“Admiral Carr and General Kota are reporting their ships fully fueled and ready for the jump, Councilmen.” The navigations officer informed Garm and Obi-Wan.

“Good. We’ll be on our way a little over four hours ahead of schedule, and that much closer to dealing a crucial blow to our enemies’ schemes on Remnant.” Garm remarked before asking Obi-Wan. “How are Master Hett and Agent Lyn settling in?”

“A’Sharad is working with our pilots in improving their technique, and Arden is teaching Teräs Käsi to several squads of marines. They are really driven on pulling their weight on this mission.”

“Perhaps you could help them once we’re underway. Having another experienced Jedi training the men would help raise morale among the fleet. And any skills they learn could save a lot of our people’s lives in the coming battle.”

“An excellent idea, Minister. I should be able to do so within a few hours, after I complete several other tasks.”

“Yes, I imagine one of them is learning more about your future Padawan.”

“Indeed. I imagine that she will be quite a challenge, but a necessary one in order to help rebuild the Jedi Order and free the galaxy’s enslaved populations.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Krake System**

**On Krake’s Planet**

**Inside the Krake Data Vault**

“Commander, we’re receiving a distress signal above orbit.” The communications officer alerted Commander Rae Jennings. “There’s an Old Republic _Consular_-class cruiser entering the atmosphere, but they claim that they’re Imperial Intelligence agents from the Mandalore Sector, on the run from several Mandalorian fighters. Their codes check out, and they’re requesting protection within our shield.”

Analyzing the data from the tactical feed, the commander observed that the corvette was indeed under attack by Mandalorian ships.

Nevertheless, she felt that something was unusual about this situation, and decided to take the necessary precautions by ordering the communications officer, “Grant them safe passage through the facility, but alert Sector Command to the Mandalorian incursion, and put the facility into lockdown. I won’t expose us to any needless danger.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” The officer complied, typing away on a console before he reported, “Commander, I managed to send out the transmission to the Intelligence ship, but our communications are now being jammed.”

_How could the Mandalorians possess that strong a jamming device? _Rae thought before realizing that these mercenaries did not, but their patrons did. “They planned this.” She growled.

“Ma’am?” An officer asked.

“Lock down the entire facility, ensure that the shields are fully functioning, and put all security forces on full alert. The New Republic is trying to raid the vault. And do everything you can to get through the New Republic’s jamming. We can’t hope to survive without aid.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Amuia Canyons’ Catacombs**

**Just Outside the Krake Data Vault**

“Looks like the Imps are onto us.” Kanan noted while she, Echo, Bo-Katan, and the fifty Mandalorian Protectors prepared their raid on the vault from the catacombs’ exit points. They observed the alarms blaring outside the facility, and they knew that stealth was now out of the question.

“Time for the direct approach.” Bo-Katan ordered her men before the small army activated each of their jetpacks and flew to their infiltration points.

**Meanwhile, Within the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

**Fifty Hours From the Adega System**

Edge knew that time was running out for him. Gerrera and Ohnaka had been avoiding him throughout their journey to Ossus, and they had relegated his squad to guard duty. It was clear that, ever since he had been given his new orders, perhaps even before then, the New Republic was onto his disguise, though how eluded him at this point.

He had covertly sent out a message to the pursuing Imperial Commandos. Not long after, his Imperial handler had ordered him to find a way to escape the Partisans before they executed him and eliminate Gerrera if an opportunity presented itself.

That was why he was making his final preparations for his grand exit from the New Republic and was especially relishing the chance to finally dispose of these meddlesome fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that ends the latest chapter of my story! What did you think? I hope that you all enjoy the plot moving forward, and the references to both Legends and Canon elements and storylines. Oh, and I promise to have Ahsoka catch up with Master Sinube and his charges in the next chapter. So, how are you all doing on this warm night of Wednesday, July 8, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’ve been reading a lot of the latest Dinesh D’Souza book, and it’s very informative. I just hope that matters all across the world get better soon, as I’m sick of all the doom and gloom plastered all over the news. And, I’ve got my 2nd class meeting tomorrow, so I’ll be busy tomorrow morning. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. May God be with us all in these trying times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone! How are you all holding up on this warm day of Sunday, July 12, 2020? I’m doing well, as I finished my 2nd school paper a few hours ago, finished my Dinesh D’Souza book soon after, and now I’m ready to get started on Ch. 37 of this amazing story. I think it’ll take me at least four to five days to finish it, as I want to make it longer and filled with more plot and action, in order to advance the story along. I hope I can make it work, as I’ve got several plot threads to work out, and so little time to work it in. Well, I’d better get to work, as I’ve only got eight hours or so left in the day. May God be with us all in these troubling times.
> 
> (Monday, July 13, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I did some homework this morning, played some games with my family, and finished the base game for Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition. Now I can start on the The Tyranny of King Washington, and then Assassin’s Creed: Liberation. I just hope that Valhalla is a good game, as I saw the preview yesterday, and it looks interesting, if divergent from the roots of the franchise. And soon, I’ll start on Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Invincible, as I’ll take a break from real life books to return to fiction for a while. Well, I’d better get back to writing. May God be with us all in these difficult times.

**Meanwhile, On Lothal**

**Within Lothium**

**Inside the Governor’s Complex**

“My agents are picking up multiple reports of gatherings and unrest throughout the city, and they’re all but clamoring for blood against the Pryces and the Empire for their ‘recruitment practices.’ I assume this was your handiwork?” Ryder rhetorically asked Eeth and Jaing’s holograms.

“_We needed a good distraction to complete our mission, and nothing will distract the Imperials more effectively than a good old-fashioned demonstration._” The NRI Captain explained. “_With the Imps’ attention focused on containing the protests, you can send an agent to a rendezvous point with the artifacts, and then we’ll blast out of here and make it to the temple._”

“And get two of my agents out before they’re compromised.” Ryder approvingly nodded. “All right. I’ll get one of my people to meet you just outside the old Capitol Building in two hours, and you can pick up the artifacts from them before getting underway.”

“_And you’re certain that no one will trace this back to you, or that your meeting point isn’t compromised?_” Eeth asked.

“I’ll take the necessary precautions on the first point, but we shouldn’t have to worry about the second one. I have my best people and their droids maintain the area, and they’re loyal to the cause.” Ryder assured them.

"_Pardon my bluntness,_" Jaing interrupted, "_but why go to such extremes when you could just send an agent to our hosts' residence in about four hours or so, along with a few micro-detonators? We can take them all with us when we make our getaway, and if we destroy the home with the explosives afterwards, it'll cover up any evidence of their duplicity. And when Inspector Thanoth gets here, you can pin the blame on your former staff member as the leader of the rebel cell, thereby giving the rest of your people a chance to regroup and go underground._"

“That isn’t a bad idea, actually. I’ll have the supplies delivered in five hours. Just make sure there’s no collateral damage from the ‘terrorist attack.’”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**On Ossus**

**Within the Great Jedi Library**

"I never thought I'd be standing in such a revered sanctuary of Jedi Knowledge." Olee marveled as she breathed in the millennia-worth of dust and ancient texts and took in the sight around her… and then promptly choked as she breathed in the millennia old dust.

Tera chuckled at the sight. "Yes, it is quite a marvel. Shame we have to leave soon."

"I understand," she coughed up, "but there will be many old friends to welcome you, and many new Younglings to help start teaching the ways of the Force."

"Yes. And one friend has returned to the Jedi after an unjust ruling the Council delivered onto her, and she has found love with a good man and is preparing to breathe new life into the galaxy."

"Yes. Ahsoka was very heartened to see that you and the others had survived. But I'm sure she'll want to tell you that in person when she and Tau make it to Ossus." Olee agreed, before curiously adding, "I must admit that I'd have thought the five of you would not believe everything that has happened ever since Tau came to our time, never mind gracefully accept it, but you have completely proved me wrong."

"I am more surprised than you think, Olee. But my time on Ossus, especially with training the Ysanna and my charges, helped me look at the Jedi and galaxy through another perspective. One that made me see that our order was not the servants of the Force that it once was. Instead, we unwittingly became the pawns of a Sith Lord, blinded by our attachment to tradition. If we are to become the Order the galaxy needs, we must change our ways."

He mischievously smirked before adding, "And it certainly helped that the Nexus could let us peek into the future. Hence why we knew that you were coming."

"That would be useful." Olee concurred. "I only hope that we can return to Ossus soon enough after the Imperials have been driven out of the system."

“It is all in the will of the Force now.” Tera then smiled before urging Olee, “Come. Let us check in on my students and the two Palpatines. I wish to say a few words to Ahsoka and Tau before we begin moving the artifacts to your ships.”

After three minutes of patient walking, they came over to the spot where Katooni, Zatt, Byph, and Ganodi were conversing with Ahsoka and her husband. The four Padawans were all but enthralled with the stories the married couple regaled them with.

“You mean that you actually got to journey to another dimension and see the Celestials firsthand? You are one lucky dude, Tau.” Byph, an Ithorian, marveled.

"_I wasn't the only one to see Eru and the Ainur, Byph. Besides, what I'm really grateful for is having Ahsoka in my life, never mind as my wife. I just know that she'll make a great mother as soon as Edaan and Ashla are born._" Tau's smile made Ahsoka blush, Tera's charges smirking at her embarrassment.

"Sure, but still. I mean, you're probably the next Hero of Typhon at this point… assuming we win this war."

"Oh we will, Byph, that much you can be certain of. Though I do need to ask, there won't be any issues with my lineage or Ventis' past, correct?"

“_On that, we can agree._” Tau nodded before cautiously asked, “_It’s not going to be a problem, my lineage and Ventis’s… unfortunate past?_”

"No, of course not. We don't blame people for the sins of their parents, and Ventis? Well, possession and all that. Hey, would you stop staring?"

"What?" Zatt and the Rodian Ganodi both said before they realized what they did, "Oh, we're sorry Tau, I mean, Master Palpatine. I just can't believe that you're a clone. Ganodi and I thought that the cloning process and memory flashes couldn't work on Force-Sensitives, not without a ton of side-effects."

“Zatt, you don’t just go out and say that!” Ganodi slapped the Nautolan on the shoulder.

“What?! You were thinking it too!”

"_Well, the One Sith did find a way… but it wasn't pretty. They managed to clone me in under a few days, perfectly. Too perfectly, I'd say._"

“I’ll say. You’re way too good-natured to be a bad person.” Byph stated.

“_I appreciate that._” Tau gratefully thanked the Ithorian before seeing Royf and two of his children departed to speak with their people, and he asked Dass, “_How’s the Chief taking the warning?_”

“Better than we could’ve hoped. The Chief and his sons are going to address their people about relocating to both our territory and the Teutonic Sector. In the meantime, he’s agreed to our other requests. We’ll start loading up what artifacts we can take by the day’s end.”

“_Good. What about Master Bnar?_”

“He’ll send a guide along with Master Sinube to see if you can awaken him. But he doesn’t hold much hope in that regard.”

“_Can’t say I blame him after all these centuries. But we have an advantage this time from a Jedi that knew him before the Great Sith War._”

“Good. But it’d be best if you kept Celeste away from Bomo and the others. You recall how I told you of her accidental role in Crys’s death.”

“_Right. We’ll figure something out. Just focus your efforts on helping the tribe prepare to evacuate until we arrive with the fleet._”

**Meanwhile, On Krake’s Planet**

**Within the Amuia Canyons**

**Within the Krake Data Vault’s Command Center**

“Commander, the enemy’s breached our data center, and our security forces are being decimated. We won’t be able to delay them much longer.” A lieutenant warned Rae.

"They can't be here to take the planet from us, which means they're after something," Rae concluded before she ordered her command crews, "Pull back all our surviving squads, then shut down the vaults and seal all the station's hallways. That'll give us more time until we can get a signal out to Sector Command."

**Concurrently, Within the Vault’s Data Center**

“The Imperials are trying to shut down the data vaults.” Kanan warned Echo and Bo-Katan, with the clone scanning through the Imperial Network for the advanced listening posts. As he diligently carried out the silent task, Kanan was helping to maintain the jamming field and Echo’s link to the data vaults, and Bo-Katan was downloading as much data she could acquire on the Imperial Military’s shipyards and major operations in the entire Outer Rim.

“Can you stop it?” The Nite Owls leader asked Echo.

“I can slow it down, but only for about ten minutes. This system’s a lot more advanced than a droid mainframe and has better cyber security than most Imperial facilities.”

“Hold on. I’ve got an idea.” Kanan piped up before he began typing on the keyboard, “BD-1, try to send a shutdown command through the system to the command center. If this works, it’ll shut down every system except for the vaults and give our ships the chance to pick us up, and then destroy this facility once we’re done.”

“Not bad. And you came up with all that on the spur of the moment?” Bo-Katan impressively asked.

“Not that it matters, but I did stuff like that for Greez and Master Swan over the years. I’ve had a knack for planning and improvisation ever since I was a Youngling.” Kanan admitted. “But we can talk about that more after we finish the job.”

**Five Minutes Later**

**Within the Command Center**

“Ma’am, our squads have withdrawn, but the shutdown command has been just rerouted to be used against us. Our systems will be offline in five minutes, max.”

“Commander, the shields are collapsing!” The sensors officer warned Rae.

_Of course, those’d be the first to go._ Rae moaned before seeing the energy shield collapse, and asked the communications officer, “How many of our soldiers are still reporting in?”

“Only two full squads are reporting active, Commander. What do you have in mind?”

“That we save ourselves and our surviving men and ensure that we live on and hope to one day escape in order to fight another day.” Rae grimly answered. “We’re going to surrender to the New Republic.”

“But Commander, we’ll never be rescued by the Empire. They’re stretched too thin to rescue a handful of soldiers. And how do you know that the Mandalorians will even honor a surrender with us, after all the Emperor did to their world?”

“I don’t. But we can make our own luck for a while if need be.” Rae answered. “Inform the men of our imminent surrender, and I shall see to our honorable treatment by the enemy.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Varon System**

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

**Within High Command’s Strategic Center**

“Senator Se'lab, if you and your sector’s people expect us to ignore the crimes these individuals enacted on the Caamasi through an internal trial, then you cannot hope to ally with us.” Mon vehemently warned the defecting Imperial Senator after hearing his request. “We need to remind the galaxy the cost of complicity in any war crime, and these Bothans need to face justice for their role in the destruction of Caamas.”

“_Minister, I agree with you on all your points. But many of my subordinates do not see it that way and would rather personally deal with the traitors in a traditional, be it foolish, attempt to redeem our people for this shameful act._” Polo Se'lab quickly explained.

Bail regarded him grimly. "Then your next move is clear. You have to help them understand that such clandestine actions cannot, nor should they, restore a species honor, and only a genuine effort to atone for one's sins can begin the process of rebuilding honor."

“_That will take some time to accomplish. Fortunately, though, I know of a few covert methods to… how shall we say this, properly motivate my people in devoting themselves to a worthwhile goal. You’ll have our spy network completely at our disposal by the end of next month._” Polo promised.

“That will be sufficient. But we will hold you to that promise.” Wullf warned the senator, respectfully adding, “Good luck, Senator.”

With that, the Bothan senator ended the transmission, and allowed High Command to process their progress in acquiring allies. So far, they had negotiated the successful allegiance of the ten sectors, including the Greater Javin, Tion Cluster, and the Dustig, Chumis and Arkanis Sectors in return for reasonable concessions.

The Tion Cluster and Arkanis Sector especially requested help in with both of their anti-corruption campaigns against Imperial-aligned cartels and insurgents, while efforts with the Dustig Sector was focused more on stabilizing Dug-Gran relations and negotiating a fair settlement for access to their fuel reservoirs.

“All things considered; we’re making better progress than I thought with this membership drive.” Kal observed.

“This from the man who told Tau that we’d be under threat from Imperial infiltration.” Tholme reminded the colonel.

"I still believe that. I'm just aware that not everything has to be approached through a pessimist's viewpoint. But speaking of dark viewpoints, our interrogators had a breakthrough with Director Isard. He's providing us with a long list of codes and deep-cover agents working throughout the Mid and Outer Rim, and that's just for starters. Hunter Bossk is proving to be quite cooperative with unearthing his father's guild resources and infrastructure."

"Good," Wulff nodded, "we need every advantage we can get in rooting out Imperial Intelligence's networks, and knowing how to best cripple the Bounty Hunters' Guild will hurt the Empire just as well. Unfortunately, Inquisitor Prosset Dibs is still resisting our efforts, and so is Black Sun agent Savan Xizor. We may have to resort to less savory methods."

A disgusted look crossed Mon's face. "What do you propose we do then? Simply execute them? They're both already locked up in a maximum-security cell, never mind how Prosset lost both of his arms during the siege of Lah'mu and has been cut off from the Force through the Ysalamiri. To kill and Savan now would-"

"_It would be appropriate for the Inquisitor, minister,_" Ralon countered, "_especially considering how he helped subjugate Dac and countless other worlds, and unlike General Skywalker, has no remorse or desire to atone for these atrocities. And with all the high-profile prisoners we're accumulating here, it's only a matter of time before Sidious tries to get his people out._"

“I agree, but we can’t just execute them either, not without a fair trial.” Bail concurred. “Nevertheless, perhaps it would be more prudent of us to split up our prisoners and covertly move them throughout our strongholds, just in case the Imperials try to extract them.”

With everyone nodding in agreement at that proposal, the Chief of State resolved, “Very well. I’ll begin contact each of our strongholds to decide the most defensible locations to hold our high-profile prisoners. Until we decide where they shall be held, we’ll increase security on each of them.”

“Excellent. Now that that’s settled, I can safely report that, thanks to the Martez sisters and their pilfered data, our anti-crime battalions have begun their assaults on twenty Black Sun operations across our Outer Rim Territories. They estimate they’ll complete their missions in two days at most.” Wullf reported.

“Good. Keep us appraised of any new developments.”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Meanwhile, On Ord Cestus**

**Within the City of ChikatLik**

**Aboard the _Bloody Baron_**

“You’re absolutely certain of this.” Sarcev told Shoore. “Karamazov discovered your spies.”

“_Would I joke about something like this with Rosti’s safety on the line, Quest?_” Shoore seethed. “_I only just found out because a few of their droids sent out a burst encoded transmission right before they were destroyed, and my brother and his ten agents were captured._”

“What are you going to do? As much as I hate to admit it, we both know our fleets won’t stand a ghost of a chance to bust them out, even if we were able to convince the New Republic to assist us.”

“_I know._” Shoore shivered from rage. “_But I just can’t abandon them either. I got them into Vlad’s clutches in the first place, and I have to get them out._”

“And would you risk the people under your command in this quest? If you die, then the Rogue Company dies with you. As hard and painful as it may be for you to admit it, the best thing we can do for them is to carry on and honor their work by continuing the fight. Sometimes all we can do is work to remember that we hold dear and have fallen.”

“_This from the guy who fought for himself and deserted every oath he swore when he and his crew fled the Empire._”

“That’s rich, coming from you and your fleets after Karamazov transformed into a Force Vampire.”

“_I know you’re right, but I don’t have to like it._” Shoore hatefully agreed. “_If we can’t rescue my brother and his people, then we may need to accelerate our efforts in rebuilding our forces._”

“Which means we’re going to have to find new allies, and maybe work closer with the New Republic.” Sarcev suggested.

“_You may be right._” Shoore reluctantly concurred. “_And we can reach out to more smugglers and small-time operations in order to bolster our ranks. But we ought to convene the Council to best plan our next move, preferably before your client arrives._”

“Agreed. Perhaps Nym can spare a few ships and crews to assist us, in return for a favor at a certain point. Speaking of new allies, we have several New Republic privateers and smugglers arriving within the system by the day’s end to work as liaisons with us. Do you want me to send them your way?”

“_Yes, but after we’ve thoroughly vetted them. I won’t risk the Imperials or my former confederates tracking them back to our redoubt. In the meanwhile, I need to inform the rest of the commanders of this disaster._”

**Meanwhile, On Krake’s Planet**

**Within Krake’s Vault**

“We can’t take them with us. We don’t have the space to take them, and we can’t risk them compromising the intel.” Bo-Katan bluntly said to Kanan and Echo.

“Are you suggesting we just execute them, then? I thought you and your ex-Death Watch followers were over mass murder.”

Bo-Katan glared dangerously at the young padawan, before Echo quickly interjected, "Stop, both of you. Whatever issues you have can be worked out after we finish the mission, which doesn't have to end in a massacre or risk to us."

“Do you have a better idea?” Kanan willed himself to turn away from the furious Mandalorian.

“Yes. Give the Imps a distress beacon and enough supplies to survive outside the facility until their reinforcements arrive. By the time Sector Command arrives to pick them up, we’ll be long gone, and this facility will be destroyed.” Echo academically explained.

Both Mandalorian and Jedi looked at each other before Kanan asked Bo-Katan, “You did grab all the data you could gather from the records, right?”

“Don’t take me for a fool, Dume. I got plenty of intel we can use, but I’d be more concerned about Echo’s search results right now.”

"That's Kanan, Mando. And what did you find, Echo?"

“I found the precise locations of sixteen of the construction sites, from the Core to the Outer Rim. The rest must be stationed somewhere either in the Deep Core or Wild Space. But I did manage to get the IDs of every clone used for the data center. We can track them and hopefully find their listening posts that way.”

“Then I guess that’ll have to be good enough.” Bo-Katan agreed. “I’ll have my men get the supplies and beacon for the Imps, and then we’ll blow this mind slug sky high.”

“Good. The sooner we move, the sooner we can prepare to take the fight to these listening posts and rescue my brothers.”

_And the sooner I can start returning to my roots and see what this new Jedi Order has changed from the old order._ Kanan grimly reminded himself, before spontaneously remembering his current captain. _And I hope Greez can get a new ship and crew, or he’ll be out of work when the job’s over._

**Four Hours Later **

**On Lothal**

**Within Lothium**

**Just Outside the Bridger’s Residence**

“You’re early.” Jaing noted with the Gotal woman as he ushered her inside with the shipments she delivered.

“Collecting the supplies and artifacts you requested was far easier than we foresaw, thanks to the latest act of civil disobedience you’ve created.” Samara noted. “I just hope that whatever plan you have in the works can get the job done.”

“Don’t worry, our plan will succeed. Just be ready to help us evacuate the household when we have to escape.” Eeth answered.

“Of course. Our friend chose me for this job for my unique skill set, and my lack of familial ties here. At this point, you’d be doing me a favor by taking me off Lothal.”

**One Hour Later **

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

“You did well with this mission, Echo. With all the data and intelligence you and Lady Kryze have gathered, never mind the new allies you’ve acquired, you’re already well on your way towards repaying your debt to us.” Kal praised the ARC Trooper.

“_Indeed. Thanks to the military shipments and war materials you all discovered, it can accelerate our own naval program by at least two years and help us prepare for our next series of major offensives._” Ralon concurred.

“And you managed to prevent a massacre in the process with your quick thinking. Well done.” Mon complimented the NRI Agent.

“_Thank you, but it’s nowhere near time for us to be celebrating just yet. This was only the first and easiest part of the job. Now the real mission begins, and we need to work fast if we’re to destroy these listening posts and rescue my wayward brothers._” Echo reminded High Command.

Tholme nodded, "I'm sure the Imperials have already begun preparing their victims for their new roles. But now that we know their birth numbers and the coordinates of their facilities, we can begin to plan to save them and destroy those wretched stations. But the biggest problem is that seven of these listening posts are projected to be constructed in systems with major shipyards, economic powerhouses, or other major Imperial facilities. Most likely in order to hide them in plain sight and monitor for any talk of sedition."

“Then we’ll need to gather all the intel we can on each system before we make our next move. We can’t afford a repeat of the Katana Fleet with this one.” Bail advised everyone, adding special emphasis to Echo with that last remark.

**Three Hours Later **

**On Ord Cestus**

**Within the City of ChikatLik**

**Aboard the _Bloody Baron_**

“_So, you are the first of the New Republic privateers that they believe can help us._” Shoore hostilely began after appraising the Martez sisters and Booster Terrik. “_Tell me, what could you possibly know that could be of benefit to the Rogue Company?_”

Rafa, after being nudged by her younger sister, asked Sarcev, “So, this guy’s your leader? He’s not exactly good with his recruitment methods.”

“Don’t look at me for help. You volunteered to help us, so you have to convince us of your worth.” Sarcev reminded the woman.

“We heard that you needed a network of contacts so your people can start expanding your influence and get more allies. We can help you get that started.” Rafa carefully explained. “And my sister and I have crucial information on the Pykes and Black Sun, which can really help you evade or fight them. Whichever’s better for you, of course.”

“And we have a crew of people that have no love for Xizor, so they’d be eager to help a nobler cause. As long as they get paid enough, of course.” Rafa added.

“_I admit that such knowledge can be useful, and Black Sun and the Pykes are scourges worth eradicating. And I’m sure that Captain Terrik and his contacts can be very valuable to us as we expand our reach._” Shoore acknowledged. “_But__what can the two of you specifically offer us?_”

Hearing nothing but silence from the two sisters, Shoore shook his head. “_Then I’m sorry, but-_”

"That's not all we have to offer," Trace coldly interjected, "Look, a good friend of ours told us of your fight against your former brethren, and how they want to enslave the galaxy and destroy all Force-sensitives. We don't want that to happen, and we can do more good for all the people in danger with you than as full agents of the New Republic."

"And this friend of yours?" Shoore asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that, sir." Booster answered, who received a nod in response.

"Tau and Ahsoka Palpatine."

"How did-?!" Rafa demanded.

"I used to be a Jedi before I lost my way for a while and eventually found it again with these guys. Which means that I was able to feel through the Force when they got married." Sarcev answered. "I'm sure it was strong enough for the Emperor to sense."

“And they sent us here because we need to gain a lot of experience so we can lead our crew as honorable and effective privateers and help out as many people as we can. The New Republic is spread really thin right now with their war against the Empire, but they’re calling in as many favors as they can to help you in your war. If you turn us away now, the first of your allies, what message will that send to the rest of the galaxy?” 

“_And are you capable of learning from us, even if we don’t hold most Force-Sensitives in high regard?_”

“After all the hardships we’ve been through, we have our own doubts about some Jedi. But there are plenty of good ones out there too, so you can’t judge an entire order based on a handful of rotten individuals.” Rafa explained, before warning, “But as long as you don’t ask us to do anything immoral against the innocent ones, then I think we’ll get along just fine. Besides, you can’t exactly claim the high ground on that one with your association with a former Jedi Knight.”

“Actually, I was never a Jedi Knight.”

Smirking in amusement, Shoore nodded, “_Then it’s a good thing we’re no longer Knights of Olpaka, and I was always a more pragmatic person than most of my former comrades. I look forward to meeting you personally soon enough._”

“So, we’re in?” Trace hopefully asked despite getting annoyed glares from Rafa and Booster.

“_Yes. You’re in. I had to test your resolve and convictions, and you all passed with flying colors. Sarcev will forward your rendezvous point with the fleet and send you on your way._”

“Thank you, Sir.” Rafa said, earning a nod from Shoore before he ended his holotransmission.

“Well, that went well.” Booster observed before he commended Trace, “Nice work with that little speech. It saved your jobs.”

“Oh, like your prospects weren’t in danger either, Terrik.” Rafa retorted.

“All right, that’s enough. Last thing any of you need is a fight first thing on the job.” Sarcev advised the two privateers. “I’ll forward the coordinates for your rendezvous once you return to your shuttles.”

“What about you? You gonna be giving more recruits the same treatment?” Trace asked.

“Something like that.”

**Four Hours Later **

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Thirty-Three Hours and Forty Minutes From the Adega System**

"You must have really missed Master Sinube and the others, dear." Tau chuckled, pulling a towel to him to wipe off the hours worth of exerted sweat. He looked over to Ahsoka, sensing waves of joy and energy still radiating off of her. She had certainly been more enthusiastic this time around, considering the bite and nail marks on his neck and torso.

“Is that a trick observation?” Ahsoka dreamily asked as she absentmindedly rubbed a hand over his arm. “I told you I wanted to have as much time as I could get with you before the Chiss summit, and I always keep my promises.”

"I know," Tau smirked as he bent over to kiss her, being pulled into another tussle before exhaustion finally brought them to ground.

"Flatterer," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you know you love it, sweetie."

Giggling at the remark, Ahsoka wrapped her arms and legs around her husband. "'Sweetie?' Where'd you come up with that one?"

"Just now. Though it was romantic."

Pecking his forehead, she whispered, "Never change, honey."

"Deal." Tau yawned before they finally drifted off to a quiet and blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end a big chapter! So, what did you all think? Was it believable enough, or should I have done things differently? I hope that you enjoyed it, as it’ll lead to bigger plot threads, and the story will kick back into high gear soon enough, with special emphasis on Connor, Lothal, and the Edge situations, never mind Honoghr and Maul. So, how are you all doing on this hot day of Wednesday, July 15, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework, read a bit of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Invincible today, and exercised a bit. I think I’ll play some video games tomorrow after my class meeting. Oh, and I just found out that my two classes for school in the Fall semester will be exclusively online, so I’ll be at home the whole time. That’s good and bad, because it’ll save my parents money on gas, but bad since I like going to the UNCC campus. And, I heard about the new Star Wars: The Bad Batch show in production at Lucasfilm, and I’m ambivalent towards it. Well, I’d better get this draft to Squasher and JSailer for their revisions. May God be with us all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Tuesday, July 21, 2020 Addendum.) Good morning, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day? I’m well, as I got my chapter revised last night, and implemented the changes just now. I’ll be publishing it soon enough. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to let you know that I have established a poll on my profile page, explaining my desire to rewrite my Jedi Odyssey saga in a more novel worthy format. So, if you’re intrigued, be sure to vote. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final look over.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night of Tuesday, July 21, 2020? I’m doing well, as my order of books came today, and as soon as I finish Star Wars: Millennium Falcon, I’ll get started on these books. And I have less than two weeks until my class ends, so that’s good. I also wanted to let you know that I’ve begun rewriting my Jedi Odyssey saga, so hopefully it’ll be better this time around. Oh, and after I finish Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, I’ll take a break from the franchise to play some other role-playing games. So, not much to talk about tonight, as things have been boring with the Coronavirus still running its ugly course. I guess I’d better get started on the chapter. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these trying times.
> 
> (Wednesday, July 22, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I am plowing through Star Wars: Millennium Falcon and played a bit of Assassin’s Creed III: Remastered Edition, getting 30 Gamerscore points in the process from two achievements. And I’m almost done with this chapter, so I should be getting back to my rewrite of Star Wars: Jedi Odyssey by late tomorrow afternoon. And I ordered some cool stuff today, and I can’t wait to watch the DVDs later after my family goes on their trip on Saturday. Oh, and I got my grade back on my 3rd paper a few hours ago, and it was a solid B+. I hope that I can keep up the momentum for the last two weeks of class. Well, I’d better go, as I gotta charge my laptop for class tomorrow. Have a blessed night, everyone!

**Meanwhile, On Lothal **

**Within Lothium**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

“Everything’s in place. The explosives are ready to go off on your command, Captain.” Ephraim sadly told Jaing.

“Good. Then we’re ready to get out of here, and not a minute too soon. The Imps are about to have their hands full with the protests, and we don’t want to be anywhere near them when that begins.” Jaing answered.

Seeing the sad looks on the three Bridgers, Chelli sympathetically consoled them, “Don’t worry, guys. The second we kick the Imperials out of here, we’ll get you back, and you can build a new home back in the city. It’ll be just as nice as your old home.”

“Thank you, Chelli. But I think for most people, home isn’t a place, but with the people we love.” Mira replied sagely.

“A philosophy we’ve all learned to live by, Mrs. Bridger.” Vega agreed just before a repeating beep came through, “Well, it’s time. Adegan, transmit the signal. Let’s give the Imps a bigger distraction to worry about.”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Within the Governor’s Complex**

"How did the terrorists get their hands on military-grade explosives in the first place?!" Ryder exclaimed, "a household was blown up through Imperial weapons not even ten minutes ago, and word's spreading like wildfire all across the city. We won't be able to keep the populace under control at this rate."

"_Imperial Intelligence is conducting an investigation into the explosion as we speak, and we expect results within the hour,_" Commander Roda Lyste answered, a tired look in her eyes, "_and we're requesting reinforcements from Kothal and Jalath to contain the situation. In the meantime, I'd advise you to get on the Holonet and calm the populace into returning to their homes. Lie if you have to, but just hurry._"

"'Return to their homes?' After all that collaborating with the Empire has done to the world and its people? They'd sooner kiss a Hutt than listen to me, Commander." Ryder disgustingly spat, hating himself for having to lump in with the Imperials and their Sith masters.

"_Then warn them that if they do not relent, my people will use force to restore order. We have to protect the Empire's interests if we're to keep our lives._”

"You carry out a massacre, and we'll have a planetary uprising on our hands, maybe even the whole sector if word leaks out. Look, I'll think of something to pacify them. Just try and keep the body count down."

“_Commander, Sir!_” A lieutenant reported as he walked into view of the holoprojector. “_We’ve received reports of a YT-2400 freighter departing the spaceport and is heading into the Erudite Plains._”

“_That could be our terrorists, then._” Commander Lyste mused. “_I’ll see if we can spare a squad of TIE fighters and a platoon of Stormtroopers to pursue and apprehend.”_

“Do it. We can’t leave any stone unturned, not now.” Ryder wearily agreed, , Lyste looking at him curiously.

“_Is there something I need to know, Governor? Does it have to do with the Pryce family’s classified shipment being hijacked by the New Republic?_”

“I’d ask how you know that much, but it’d just give me more migraines at this point.”

“_Give me some credit, old friend. I still have a few favors to call in, even with a company with ethics as questionable as the Pryces’ embedded in our operations._”

"Then you'd best keep whatever knowledge you have about this to yourself, unless you want to end up disappearing like so many other idealists." Ryder warned, wondering how he was going to get a message out to Jaing and his team before the Imperials caught up to them.

**Five Hours and Thirty Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Pelta_-class Command Cruiser _Steela’s Remembrance_**

**Thirty-One Hours and Twenty Minutes From the Adega System**

Finally, Edge was ready to make good on his promise to eliminate Gerrera and his merry band of Partisans. His handlers had just contacted him and informed him of their inbound flotilla to eliminate the small Partisan force, while ordering him to eliminate their leader the instant the ambush began in less than an hour.

To that end, he put all his energies in finishing the menial tasks the Partisans had given him, providing him the time to finish pilfering and storing all their operation data to be transferred to the Imperials once the ambush happened. The rest of the data would be delivered personally to the fleet commander.

And now that all was in place, he could soon begin his mission in earnest with the simple press of a button.

**Five Minutes Later **

**Within the Boz Pity System**

"_Sir, the hyperdrive's shutting down, and our weapons and shields are failing us! Oh, not now! The engines are shutting down now too! We're dead in the water!_" Staven warned Saw.

"_Sir, the technicians just reported that a large amount of data was transmitted off the ship. Whoever did this had all of Edge's clearance codes._" Edrio added.

Edge. Saw just knew the traitorous Anomid was responsible. "Get everyone on full alert, and have our forces withdraw from hyperspace to pick us up. Something tells me we're about to have a large welcoming party on our hands."

"Oh, and find and kill the Anomid Edge, quickly," Hondo added, "he's been working for the Empire all this time, and we need to take him out now before he kills us all!"

His comlink suddenly beeped and he turned it on, "Go ahead."

“_Captain, it’s Edge! He’s sabotaged most of Gerrera’s systems and is blasting everyone in sight! He’s heading your way._” Jiro hurriedly whispered, before panickily shouting, “_No! No! Please, stay back!_”

A painful and agonizing scream filled the comlink, accompanied by a blaster shot being fired, with only footsteps filling the comlink’s speakers.

"Jiro? Jiro!" Hondo repeated. Only static answered him. He shook his head and turned to Saw, "perhaps it would be prudent if we evacuated the ship. We've lost almost half of the ship's crew to that armed juggernaut, and if Edge is making his move now, then it's only a matter of time before the Empire attacks."

Saw was about to snarl at Hondo's cowardice, but he stopped him. Steela wouldn't waste lives on such a thing fickle thing as pride. Reluctantly, he nodded and ordered Edrio.

“You, Benthic, and Moroff come with me in dealing with the traitor. Staven, get Hondo and everyone else to the escape pods and get out of here. The Empire’s about to launch a full-scale attack on us, and you need to be out of here before they arrive.”

“B_ut what about all of you?_” Staven protested.

"Don't worry about us, just get the crew out."

"Then I'm coming with you," Hondo interjected, "Edge killed a good friend of mine, and he's going to answer for it. There is also the handsome reward I can get for killing him."

"Right. Well, get a message out to Tau and his crew. I think we're gonna need some reinforcements if the Empire comes around soon."

“Right. I’ll just do that then.” Hondo wholeheartedly agreed.

**Meanwhile, On Ord Cestus**

**Within the City of ChikatLik**

**Within the _Night Shade_ Cantina**

Connor was growing antsy at waiting for his Mandalorian contact, and he had only been on the planet for just over ten hours. He eyed the people moving in and out of the shady bar before he ordered another drink to down and keep his spirits up. Before he could, he sensed a sudden shift in the atmosphere, followed by the doors of the bar swinging open.

He looked up, seeing a rather short, dark figure with a face decorated with amber tattoos, and an Imperial crest on his pauldron. He looked around, his dark eyes taking in everything before he spotted Connor and walked over to him. His movements were swift and methodical like a stalking bird, and Connor felt for the handle of his blaster.

"What do you want?" Connor asked as he stopped at the edge of his table, glaring down at him.

"I am Rawk Vos, a member of His Majesty's Inquisitorious. And you will respect the authority that comes with that," a nasty smirk crossed his face as he took Connor's drink and downed it, "especially from a half-breed bastard like yourself."

"Right," Connor said sarcastically with a deliberate slowness as he rose from his seat and towered over the Inquisitor. Looking at him now, he saw he was a Kiffar, not a human, and the man had the cold eyes of a killer.

"You didn't answer my question, Imp," Connor said icily, glaring down into his eyes, "what do you want?"

"I know what you are, Connor, and I know why you're here. Regardless, you will serve the interests of the Emperor."

"And you can go back to Bahl'al an' tell him he's shite at keeping deals," Connor growled, taking his drink back from the Inquisitor.

Rawk looked confused before he smirked, "I'm not here on behalf of him, boy. I am here on behalf of Grand Inquisitor Kane, who has a proposition for you and your unique gifts."

"I'm not interested in being one of your attack dogs," Connor brushed past him, throwing a coin to the bartender, "I came here to deal with Bahl'al, not you. Run along now."

Suddenly, a glass struck the door in front of him, shattering into a million pieces and staining the wood with alcohol. Connor turned very slowly, his hand on his blaster. "I hope you're gonna pay for that. I certainly won't."

"And the Emperor is not someone that you can say no to, boy." Rawk warned the hybrid, his hand tracing beneath his cloak, "He will have your service, one way or anoth--"

Connor struck him like greased lightning, the Kiffar's nose shattering beneath his fist as he crumpled to the floor. "You talk too much, Imp," Connor spat, "pay the bartender and get out."

Connor felt something shift and he stepped to the side, a chair flying right past him and shattering against the wall. He drew his blaster, but a table struck him in the waist, and he tumbled over, Rawk running for cover.

"You're really buildin' up your tab," Connor cursed as he took aim and fired at the Inquisitor, grazing him as he rolled out of the way and behind some tables and customers. As Connor got up, he felt someone else at the door and he snarled, "This your idea of a test, Quest?"

"Why don't you kill him and find out? Then we can discuss our mutual arrangement."

"Good to know." Connor muttered before he felt his blaster ripped out of his hands and throw out of sight

"You gonna kill me, do it like a man, mongrel. Face to face," Rawk snapped as he stepped out into the open with his crimson blooded lightsaber drawn.

"Alright, have it yer way," Connor chuckled as he drew his own amber blade, purified after he took it from Sidirri, "that's right, I have one, too!"

"I see. I'm going to beat out where you got it from, after I teach you a lesson."

"Yeah, in manners, to you!" Connor jeered as he presented his hand in a 'come get me' pose. Rawk let out a disgusted hiss and charged him, swinging low for his legs. Connor rather lethargically hopped over his clumsy swing, landed on a table and then stabbed the Inquisitor in the back.

He yelped and fell to the floor, smoke burning from his back as he tried to get up. Connor then struck him again, dropping him in a heap. "Did I say you could get up, Shite-face McGee? Stay down or I'll take your legs next."

"You Jedi have no authority here!"

"Who said I was one, hmm? I'm just a guy with a lightsaber and some questions. Actually no," he chuckled, "I'm a Highlander from Kynachi with a lightsaber and questions."

"Are you going to kill me or--"

"No, yer just gonna lie there in pain, pay yer criffin' tab, and then tell yer bosses to leave me the hell alone. Oh, and if you see Bahl'al, tell him to hurry up," he then bent down and took the man's saber, smacking it on his head, "I'm keeping this, you can't be trusted with it."

"Are you robbing me!?"

"No, I'm confiscating it for everyone's safety. You're the daft bastard who can't even be bothered to swing it properly. And actually," he dug his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his data card, "I don't trust you to pay yer tab either."

He tossed it to the bartender, motioning him to take what was needed for the damages. Once that was settled, he promptly picked the Inquisitor up by the scruff and threw him out the door onto the streets. After making a show of drawing his blaster, the Inquisitor got up and started limping down the street.

"Well, that was quite a show," Sarcev said, his feet on the table with a drink in his hand, "Maybe you should go into show business."

"And you should've warned me," Connor retorted, ordering another drink and sitting down in front of him, "how'd he know I was here?"

"They have spies everywhere, Connor, and you're not exactly subtle. Also, you should've killed him."

"He was a kid," Connor deadpanned, "I ain't gonna kill 'em. Besides, he'll send a message that I'm not to be kriffed with."

"Sure. Assuming he doesn't come back here with an army."

"He won't. Bahl'al doesn't want his prize damaged, and I won't be here much longer. Now, you mind taking me to yer merry band?"

"Fine, but I warn you, they're all former Imperials like myself. One's even got something of a nasty streak at first glance."

"Do I look like I care at all, Sarcev? Just get me the bloody intel!"

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Thirty-Two Hours and Forty Minutes From the Adega System**

"We need you to spare a portion of your flotilla to help the Partisans immediately," Tau urgently told Benjen, "they're stranded in the middle of the Boz Pity System, and they're about to come under attack by the Empire, along with an elite Jedi hunter decimating them onboard their command ship, so they need all the help they can get."

“_I can divert a couple cruisers to their position. It’ll take about forty minutes for them to get there, though, so they’ll have to hold out until my ships make it. Much as I hate to admit it, you might need to call in some of your Hutt allies to help the Partisans_.”

“I doubt they can organize a response quick enough to help Saw, and I’m even more certain that Saw wouldn’t accept Hutt aid.” Ahsoka said, wearily rubbing her eyes and yawning in exhaustion.

“In his position, he can’t afford to be choosy.” Akku reminded her. “But I’ll make the call. You two ought to get some more rest.”

“Thanks, but we’ll rest after Saw and his people are safe.” Tau respectfully declined.

“Fine. But at least take a sanisteam and put on some clean clothes before then. You two really reek.”

“Fine. But if anything goes wrong, get us.” Ahsoka relented.

“Just be sure to put a robe on if that happens.” Celebion warned the Palpatines.

“This is not the time to make jokes. And even if it were, don’t make me pommel you into a bloody pulp.” Tau calmly rebutted.

**Meanwhile, Within the Boz Pity System**

**Aboard the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

“_Very well. The ship is yours to use as you see fit as an added bonus, just as long as Gerrera is disposed of. I suppose you’ll need it for when you begin harrying New Republic operations and resume your hunt for rogue Force Users._” The Imperial Intelligence Commander agreed to Edge’s requests.

“_However, I have orders from Director Cronal to capture the smuggler Hondo Ohnaka alive, if possible. He may be of use to the Empire for baiting the New Republic into a trap_.” commander ordered. “_He’ll give you an extra fifty thousand credits for capturing the Jedi sympathizer._”

"Consider it done." Edge promised as he snapped a Kage warrior's neck and fired a poison dart into a human woman's neck. The Imperial flotilla had just arrived, and already destroyed one of the Partisans' ten corvettes before the rest could muster a single desperate stalling tactic. Soon, his own mission would be complete and--

"Edge!" Someone called from behind, "You thought you could get away with your treachery?"

Turning to face Saw, Hondo, and their fifteen subordinates, he calmly answered, "I already have, Gerrera. All that remains is dealing with the last of you troublesome fools."

"_Not if we have anything to say about it, traitor!_” Benthic hatefully spat.

"How could I betray you, when I was never loyal to any of you, or your wretched cause in the first place?"

At that careless remark, Edrio could not contain his rage any longer, and the Tognath, ignoring Saw's protests to wait, unleashed a wave of blasterfire on the Anomid assassin. The bolts bounced harmlessly off him in random directions, forcing the others to scatter and avoid the ricochets.

Edge retaliated by blasting two Weequay right in their chests, and quickly fired a wounding shot into Edrio's left arm, forcing him to drop his blaster cannon.

Now, the hunt begins in earnest. Edge smiled underneath his respirator.

**Meanwhile, On Ord Cestus**

**Just Outside the City of ChikatLik**

**Aboard the _Bloody Baron_**

Seeing the Clone Stormtroopers in diverse armors surprised Connor. He knew from past experience that they were all individuals with their unique personalities, he didn’t expect them to express themselves that much.

Soon enough, several clones saw Connor’s starign, and an Iridonian bounty hunter appeared to rudely ask Sarcev, “What’s his deal? He a new recruit or something?”

"Stay out of this, Kravous." Sarcev warned the mercenary before N-K Necrosis walked into the room to greet his friend, and Connor's eyes went wide at the sight of him.

"What in the gobshite bloody stars are you?"

"I'm N-K Necrosis, Kynachi," he replied bluntly.

"Really? Why do you look General Grievous then?"

"Because I am General Grievous. Or at least, my body is. I was designated a hunter-killer droid, but Sarcev took me on and showed me… another way. Now, I do believe we have intelligence about the cult that kidnapped your wife."

"Really blunt, N-K." Keller warned the droid, before he explained to Connor, "One of our crews had a run-in with the cult about a week ago above Dubvara before they captured one of their leaders, and stole a lot of their data from one of their now-destroyed ships."

  
Pulling out a datachip, he continued, “Quest here asked us to provide you a copy of the data for your own hunt and wanted us to coordinate our efforts in helping you save your wife, Ashla Trayar.”

"An' people say Tau's honesty is overrated," Connor said under his breath.

"We also liberated a few dozen of the cult's slaves, and they spoke of her… what Occissor intends to do with her," Keller sympathetically said.

Connor nodded coldly as he asked, "How much intel do you have?"

"My people have found a couple hideouts across the Outer Rim, and we've learned that the main headquarters of the cult is on an old Pius Dea Cathedral Ship that only Occisor and a handful of lieutenants have the coordinates for. If your wife is anywhere, it'll be on that ship." Kravous informed him.

"Well, thanks for the help. You'd all better get out of here before the Emperor sends his enforcers here to search for us, and-"

"Hold on, Connor. You're not gonna go after this cult by yourself. You need an army to take them on, and the New Republic's got too many fights on its plate. So, for now, we'd better stick together. My allies can hit the cult's strongholds as a team, and then we can figure out a plan to deal with their battleship once we find it."

Mulling over the decision in his mind, and now knowing that Bahl'al couldn't be trusted to keep his word, he nodded. "Fine, I'll go get my ship."

Clapping his hands together in agreement, Sarcev told his crew, "Get a line to the boss. Time for the hunters to become the hunted."

"Wait." Connor interrupted the ex-Emperor's Hand, and asked him, "Why are you really helping me?"

"It's because we, every last one of us, swore an oath to take on the real dangers of the galaxy that the Empire couldn't care less about, and the New Republic doesn't have the resources to fight. Cults, criminals, and so many rogues are running rampant throughout the galaxy, and someone needs to protect the innocent of the galaxy. That someone might as well be us." Sarcev passionately explained. "It's certainly better than working for a treacherous emperor who treats us all as expendable pawns. And, who knows, maybe we can find redemption for each of our crimes along the way."

"Well, I wish you good luck on your own personal mission. I'll just be happy when I get my wife back" Connor thanked the Dark Jedi for the honesty before he prepared to depart the _Bloody Baron_ to gather his effects.

"Besides, Tau told Sarcev of your gambit, so he figured that he'd train you in some of his Force skills to prepare you for your infiltration mission. We don't want another Darth Karrid loose on the galaxy." N-K added.

"Who's that?" Connor confusingly asked.

"Ah, just another Jedi-turned-Sith under Vitiate's Empire." Sarcev explained. "He only knows that because of the records the Rogue Company has on the Jedi and Sith."

Suddenly, Connor's holocomm activated, and he pulled out the device to reveal none other than Bardan Jusik, Jedi-turned-Mandalorian commando and healer, much to Sarcev and Keller's surprise.

"_I heard about your little skirmish with an Inquisitor, Connor. Nice work dispatching him, but we need to meet up within the day's end so we can carry out the plan. Thanks to this unforeseen complication, it's only a matter of time before Bahl'al or Vader come for you._"

"Right. I can't believe I have to go through Tau's plan." Connor groaned. "Name the place."

"_I imagine you're with Quest and his crew right now to hide out, and I hacked into the spaceport's registration to learn all about the_ Bloody Baron_. We can do the procedure there._"

"Wait, a procedure? What kind of procedure?" Keller suspiciously asked.

"Eh, just the suppression of some of my memories and knowledge to protect Tau and the New Republic." Connor off-handedly remarked. "It was the only way Tau would agree with my scheme, and I'll need all the help I can get to pull this off."

"He doesn't trust you enough?" Kravous mocked, earning an angry glare from Sarcev.

"No. He doesn't trust Bahl'al and his master from rummaging around in his mind." The ex-Emperor's Hand answered. "Makes sense to me, but I didn't think Tau would've had it in him. He's more ruthless than I thought."

"Don't go telling him that. He hates being reminded of that maniac."

"_I'll be over there in about three hours. Don't go anywhere._" Bardan warned Connor before he ended the transmission.

"You certainly hang out with such diverse and unique individuals, Connor Uriel." N-K noted.

"Coming from you and your merry crew, that's not ironic, just disturbing."

**Concurrently, In the Boz Pity System**

**Aboard the _Imperial I_-class Star Destroyer _Glory’s Hound_**

“Give me a status report, Captain.” The Imperial Intelligence commander, Dalls Petothel, ordered the destroyer’s captain. The two destroyers, along with their escort craft and heavy fighters had been decimating the smaller Partisan force.

“We’ve suffered moderate but acceptable casualties in two TIE Squadrons, while destroying three Partisan corvettes and capturing another two, while their _Pelta_-class Command Cruiser’s crew is abandoning ship. Only eleven life forms remain onboard the enemy frigate- actually, strike that, only ten remain. Your agent must be among the best assassins out there in order to accomplish all this.”

“He is. But continue to keep our long-range sensors active. With our people’s current misfortune, I imagine it won’t be long before the New Republic sends a force to try and rescue their allies.”

“Commander Petothel, we’re receiving a transmission from the _Bellicose_. It’s Lord Bahl’al.” A communication officer warned Dalls.

“Very well. I’ll take it in the command center.”

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

_We’re running out of time._ Saw worried as he held his abdomen and tried to constrict the blood loss from the vibrodagger cut. Edge had already killed Benthic, Morroth, and six of Hondo’s crewmembers, and wounded Edrio and Saw with more than their share of blaster burns, with the Anomid only having a burnt-out shield generator and a shot up overcoat to count as damage.

Already, Saw started to slip out of consciousness from the wounds, but his obstinate will prevented him from failing his remaining friends and teammates. But his iron determination wouldn’t do anyone any good if he couldn’t even stand, let alone fight.

Edge, taking advantage of Saw’s wounded state, activated his looted Mandalorian vambraces built-in repulsors and blasted the Partisan leader into a bulkhead, knocking him out immediately after his head collided with the walls.

Deciding to wrap things up and capture his bounty, he fired a dart into Hondo’s arm, and used the distraction to blast at Edrio and an Ishi Tib under Hondo’s command, instantly killing both fighters before they even dropped to the ground. The remainder smugglers tried to blast at Edge, but he proved too nimble and lethal to be dispatched by them, launching a stun grenade to knock out the last of his opposition.

_Perfect._ Edge smirked as he prepared to dispose of the smugglers before a transmission came through, “_Agent Edge, this is Commander Petothel. Have you dealt with Gerrera and Ohnaka?_”

“I’ve just captured Ohanka and incapacitated Gerrera and the last smugglers. I’ll dispose them now.”

“_Belay that. Lord Bahl’al has learned of our operation and seeks Gerrera’s capture for his personal interrogation. He’ll pay you double for delivering him and Ohanka alive._”

_Well, and I thought my fortune was already bright enough._ Edge maliciously thought before he acknowledged, “Very well. He’ll get the two alive and in one piece. But I’d prepare a bacta tank for Gerrera. He’s not in the best shape right now. And I’ll need a crew to help move their command cruiser.”

“Acknowledged. I’ll have a sufficient crew sent over immediately. Excellent work, agent.”

**Twenty Minutes Later **

**Within the Tython System**

**Aboard the _Bellicose_**

“He already journeyed to Ord Cestus. You are certain it’s him?” Bahl’al pressed from Sedriss after she delivered her report from her Imperial Intelligence contacts.

"Yes my lord, as much as Inquisitor Rawk claims. How do you wish to proceed, my Lord?"

What he wanted was for the plan to go as he expected, but thanks to a glory-hound Inquisitor, that was no longer possible at this point. He considered personally going to retrieve Connor Uriel, but the young Jedi likely thought that he was out to kill him and his family. If he or his agents appeared anywhere near the hybrid, he would disappear, and any chance he had of recruiting him would be lost.

_But that does not mean I _personally_ have to retrieve him_. Bahl’al thought as he began to form his plan. His only regrets were that he could not handle this matter personally, and how this potential debacle interrupted his and Imperial High Command’s efforts to overhaul the Imperial war doctrine.

Deciding to take the initiative, he quickly contacted Vader, “Forgive me for intruding on your hunt for the Xipototec, Lord Vader, but I have the location of a Jedi that has reached out to me for training in my Dark Side Elite program. To be frank, I request your help in retrieving him on Ord Cestus before he slips away.”

A moment passed before Vader asked, “_What is the Jedi’s name?_”

Smirking underneath his helmet, he explained, “Connor Uriel, a son of Ventis Uriel. He wants my help in rescuing his kidnapped wife from his half-brother Occisor’s Chaos Cult and is willing to learn the Dark Side in order to save her. Unfortunately, Inquisitor Rawk decided to capture him on his own, and has bungled the operation.”

“_So now you want me to recover him before he slips away from what he perceived as treachery on your part._” Vader surmised. “_Do you believe he can turn to the Dark Side willingly, or is it merely a ruse to learn of your operations?_”

“I have considered that possibility, but I believe it is worth the risk. He only seeks to rescue his wife and does not care what peril he puts himself in to gets her back. He is even willing to turn his back on his family to achieve his goals, rather like your progenitor, if I recall. Besides, there is much we can learn from this Jedi as well, and even the smallest or most obscure piece of intelligence can prove to be crucial to victory in the long run.”

Vader nodded in agreement, and answered, “_I will take a Destroyer and its escort craft and depart at once. I can arrive within fifteen hours from my current position. Transmit all the relevant information on this Connor Uriel to me, and I will ensure his capture._”

“Thank you. But, if I may, allow me to offer you some advice on how to best ensure his willing surrender. Neither the Emperor or either of us wish to drive another world or sector into the New Republic’s grasp.” Bahl’al began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is certainly a dark place the Partisans are in, especially Saw and Hondo, even though he’s not a part of them. Sorry I left it with a cliffhanger, but I gotta keep you eager for more somehow. At least the Empire’s suffered a humiliation because of a glory-hound Inquisitor, and the Lothal team is on their way to the Jedi Temple, after they lose the Imperials in pursuit of them. And Bahl’al has his own plans going on for the Empire, and they can’t be good for the New Republic. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Thursday, July 23, 2020? I’m doing well, as I had my class meeting this morning, and I’ll get started on my paper tomorrow after volunteering. It’s my last day before my family goes on vacation, so I hope it’s a good day. And I’ll get back to rewriting my Jedi Odyssey saga while Squasher and JSailer revise this chapter. Speaking of, I’d better get it to them for just that purpose. God be with us all in these difficult times, everyone, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!
> 
> (Sunday, August 2, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! I hope you are all doing well on this hot day? I’m doing well, as my philosophy course had just one day left after today, and I expect to finish my final project in a couple of hours, at most. I’ve also worked hard on my Jedi Odyssey Rewrite, and I encourage everyone to take a look at it and leave your honest opinion on it, as long as it’s constructive criticism. Trolls will not be tolerated. Speaking of which, I apologize for this, but I’ve come to a hard decision to put this story on hiatus until I finish my Jedi Odyssey rewrite, or at least my first story in it, I’ll decide later on. I’m on a roll right now, and I don’t want to lose my rhythm on it, because it’ll take a lot longer to work on this story for now. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher for the final look over. I hope you all have a blessed day, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm day of Sunday, October 4, 2020? I’m doing well, as I worked hard on the 1st story in my Jedi Odyssey Rewrite trilogy and decide to take a break on that story to work a bit on this one for a few chapters or arcs. So, how are you all holding up today, as a lot has happened since we last spoke on this story? The US 2020 Presidential Election is rapidly coming up, and I pray that the right candidate is chosen, as I dread what happens if the worst comes to pass. And the President has the Coronavirus, which is bad for his health. I pray that he can swiftly recover from the disease and continue to lead this country down a path of prosperity and peace through strength. In other news, what books are you reading right now? I’m currently reading Star Wars Thrawn: Ascendancy: Chaos Rising. It’s a good book and gives me some good ideas for both sagas I’m writing. Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter. I hope you’re all doing well, and I hope to hear from you when I publish this chapter. May God be with us all in these troubling times.

**Fifteen Minutes Later **

**On Helona 2nd, 0400 Hours**

**Within the Boz Pity System**

**Aboard the _Steela’s Remembrance_**

“There we go, Agent Edge. All systems are working again at eighty percent capacity. The ship is officially yours to command.” The lead technician gladly told the Anomid hunter.

“Then don’t wait for me. Give Commander Petothel and his fleet my orders to withdraw to the rendezvous point before the New Republic retaliatory force arrives. No sense sticking around any longer, now that we have the main prizes.” Edge ordered the lieutenant.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

**Thirty-One Hours and Fifty Minutes From the Adega System**

“_I’m afraid that we lost both Gerrera and Ohnaka, and the Partisans’ command ship._” Benjen sadly reported to the ship’s crew. “_By the time my detached forces had arrived, the last of the Imperials had just finished evacuating the system._”

Tau and Ahsoka grimly closed their eyes at the capture of Saw and Hondo and could only imagine the insurmountable torture and interrogations the two rogues would soon face at the Sith’s hands. They also knew that the New Republic would be all but unlikely to launch a rescue effort on their behalf, not with the simmering tension between Saw and a high amount of NR High Command, and with their resource shortage. At this point, it would be in Eru’s hands to save them.

“I see.” Ahsoka sadly answered. “Were there any survivors that escaped the ambush?”

“_Yes, but not too many. Only three corvettes survived the attack and are being escorted to the Dac shipyards to be repaired. They’ll then head back to Varon when we journey with you and the refugees._”

“All right. Make sure that the surviving Partisans don’t go off on a suicidal rescue attempt for their leader. Remind them that if any ships or fighters try to do so, they’ll be arrested by the New Republic for attempted desertion.” Tau ordered Benjen.

“_That’ll certainly drill the stakes into their heads. But for all of your sakes, you’d better give them something to keep them placated and too busy to hate you._”

“I have an idea, one that’ll make everyone happy, or at least manageable.” Tau had a ghost of a smirk on his face before he elaborated, “The Rogue Company needs fighters and ships for their cause, then they’ll get a militia’s worth of them in the Partisans.”

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**Aboard Varon Orbital Command**

“This is a terrible loss for the New Republic.” Bail simply answered after the Palpatines and Benjen concluded their report on Saw’s capture. “If we can’t figure out a way to rescue Saw from the Imperials before they manage to break him, then they’ll have countless avenues to strike far more crippling blows at us than before.”

“_My people’s spies should be able to locate where Gerrera is being held, but the matter of rescuing him is going to be another matter._” Benjen objected.

“Regardless, we’ll have to change our entire network of clearance codes and vet our agents far more carefully going forward.” Wullf advised everyone. “At least the Partisans can still prove useful to us in our wars by helping to keep an eye on the Rogue Company.”

“_Rather cold of you for possibly losing an effective leader, Yularen._” Rahm noted.

“I prefer the term practical, General Kota.”

**Meanwhile, On Lothal**

**Within the Pelamir Gorge**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

“And you thought the Empire would take us back in the plains, Samara. Good thing we’ve got two extra navigators to give us a greater set of senses.” Jaing gloatingly joked with the Gotal after the ship finally managed to evade or destroy the last of its Imperial pursuers.

“Well, excuse me because we had a small army on our tail, never mind that I’ve never been involved in a high-speed hunt like this!” The woman argued with the Clone NRI captain.

“Enough, you two. You both can argue all you want as soon as we reach the Jedi Temple. I can sense it much clearer now.” Eeth wearily said, sick of the two’s constant bickering and baiting.

“All right. Now that we’re on our own, how long do you think it’ll take us to reach it?” Adegan asked Micah as he pulled up the navigational data from the ship’s computers.

“Well, it looks like our Imperial pursuers threw us way off course. We’re now at least four hundred kilometers from the target. And adding that the Imperials are patrolling just about every known route to the Audon Mountains, where the temple is, we’re going to have our work cut out for us in reaching it.”

“Maybe we can sneak past one of these trails that’s lightly guarded.” Chelli suggested.

“Not a bad idea, kid. That just might work, if we have the right kind of codes to slip past the patrols if they spot us.” Jaing seriously agreed.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. Our benefactors supplied us with plenty of codes for this ship, and I can scramble the sensors of a few Imperial ships at a time.” Micah piped up.

“And Vega, Adegan, and I can help mind trick the eyes of anyone who might see the ship slip through.” Eeth added.

“Well, then I guess we have a working plan. Let’s move as quickly and quietly as we can to the temple. The sooner we get the job done, the sooner we can help liberate this sector.” Jaing took the helm as he flew the ship at half speed.

**Two Hours Later**

**On Coruscant/Imperial Center**

**Within the Imperial Palace**

Sidious beamed with pleasure. "Excellent work, Lord Bahl'al. The capture of Saw Gerrera may very well mark the end of his Partisans and allow us a few new avenues to attack the New Republic, especially since they destroyed our data vault on Krake's Planet. And capturing Hondo Ohnaka is an excellent bonus to set the perfect example for the underworld the price of allying with the Jedi."

“_Thank you, my Master. But the true credit goes to Agent Edge and Commander Petothel for their decisive actions._” Bahl’al respectfully answered.

“_And the question still remains what to do with the two troublemakers. With respect, I am wary that the Imperial Center facilities are best suited for interrogating a man of Saw Gerrera’s resolve. There is no telling what covert support Gerrera might have amongst the civilian populace, never mind Captain Ohnaka’s underworld contacts, and if the Jedi could learn of their presence in the capital world._”

“Yes. I do see your point. If that were to be the case, then where would you suggest they be transferred to?”

“_I believe that the Tython facility would be better for the interrogation, as it would be a perfect chance for our acolytes to hone their abilities in a secure environment while testing the resolve of one of the New Republic’s most aggressive and experienced commanders, never mind a reputed liar of Hondo’s worth._” Bahl’al proposed.

Tython. How ironic that the birthplace of the accursed Jedi was now being used as his apprentice’s personal citadel and vital stronghold for the Empire’s new arsenal of superweapons. In the years to come, it would eventually help undo the many gains the New Republic had won and finally allow the Sith to rule the galaxy unopposed.

Still, his apprentice was accumulating a great deal of power there, and if left unchecked, it could eventually become a threat to him when he attempted to overthrow him. But that would have to be a problem for another day. For the time being, he had to take great risks and look for new allies in order to help sustain and revitalize his weakening empire.

He nodded after a while, "Very well. Transfer them to your facilities immediately, but be sure to give Director Cronal regular reports on the progress of their interrogations. We need every scrap of intelligence they can give us if we are to strike back against the Jedi."

“_As you decree, my master._”

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

**On Ord Cestus**

**Within the _Bloody Baron_**

"It's done." Bardan concluded after he finished his psychological work on Connor's mind. "Until the procedure's undone, you won't be able to utter a word about Tau or the New Republic's secrets."

“I still think this whole infiltration scheme of yours is just plain suicide, kid.” Kravous warned the hybrid. “Going up against an army of Dark Siders and their Imperial thralls on your own, it’s just plain suicide. Especially after you offed one of their lackeys.”

"I'm not gonna, not after that Inquisitor ambush," Connor replied, "I'm gonna be traveling with you guys as soon as I can pack up and transfer my belongings to your ship. This is just in case the Empire gets ahold of me and I end up in the Sith's hands."

“A sound strategy. Better to protect whatever secrets you have inside that head of yours.” Sarcev agreed. “We’ll be ready to depart in two days, and we’ll then link up with the rest of Rogue Company.”

“Why so long? The Empire could send someone in half the time to apprehend Connor. I’ll be going within the hour.” Bardan concernedly reminded the ex-Hand.

“Because I’m the middleman for several contracts in our makeshift fleet, it’ll take that long to conclude them. I’m sure that, as a former Jedi General and Mandalorian, you know how any armed force can’t run a war if it runs out of credits and supplies. Besides, we never could’ve expected Connor to get into so much trouble so soon after his arrival here.”

“Hey!” Connor exclaimed. 

“Very well. I’ll inform Tau and Ventis, and they’ll inform High Command of this arrangement.” Bardan relented.

**Four Hours Later**

**Within the Honghr System**

**Aboard the _Sarro Xaj_**

“Master Skywalker. It is an honor to meet you after all I’ve heard about you.” Odo respectfully greeted the redeemed Jedi Master.

“_After all I have done to the galaxy, I just somehow doubt that._” Anakin ruefully chuckled, “_I’ve prepared the clans for evacuation, but we’ve got less than forty-five hours before the Imperial fleets arrive. So, I’d advise us to skip the small talk, and recommend that we begin the evacuations right away._”

“Agreed. I’ve already prepared the first wave of transports, and we’ll begin deploying them within minutes.”

**Five Hours Later**

**On Ord Cestus**

**Just Outside the City of ChikatLik**

**Within the _Bloody Baron_**

“Connor’s reported back to his ship, and we’re fully fueled and ready to take off.” Keller told Sarcev.

“Thanks. Now, we’d better get going before-” Sarcev found himself interrupted when one of the clones burst in,

“Sir, we’ve got two Imperial Star Destroyers entering the system! They’re preparing to open a system wide broadcast.”

Silently cursing himself for letting the Imperials track him, Sarcev ordered Keller, “Patch it through. Let’s see just who we’re dealing with here.”

“Patching it through now, sir.” The ex-Stormtrooper complied, before the image of Darth Vader appeared, and Sarcev dreadfully wondered what the human Sith clone was doing so far from the hunt for the Xipototec.

_“-Cestus, there is a dangerous New Republic insurgent loose on your world that has already defeated and driven out an Imperial Inquisitor._” Vader spoke before an image of Connor appeared, and Sarcev felt a mixture of dread and relief that Connor was the target of the Sith acolyte.

“_I am offering a bounty of three million Imperial credits for anyone who can apprehend this man, alive and well, to Imperial authorities. This man is believed to be in possession of a lightsaber and is an acolyte of the Jedi. Treat him with absolute caution and do your part for the Empire._”

Just then, Sarcev’s comlink beeped, and Connor spoke into it, resignedly saying, “_Bahl’al must’ve sent Vader to drive me out. I have to surrender. If I don’t, then the planet will dissolve into chaos, and the Sith might bombard the planet to try and flush me out._”

Before Sarcev could respond to such a suicidal plan, Connor continued, “_I’m not gonna sell you guys out. I’m gonna give you a chance to get out of here and get help. I’m sending you my father’s communications frequency, and he can get the Jedi to help rescue me._”

“Forget it. There’s no telling where Vader will take you, and the New Republic doesn’t have the resources to scour the galaxy for one individual. I have another idea.” Sarcev began.

“_If you don’t let me go now, then no one will be free to warn my Da, and then who will rescue us from the Empire? I’m going, whether you like it or not._”

Sarcev knew from Tau's mission debrief that Connor would surrender himself to save the city and learn what he deemed necessary to save his wife. So, he relented. "All right. Do what you have to do and stay alive until help comes."

“_Thanks. May the Force be with you guys._” Connor said in farewell before signing off.

“We’re not really gonna let this kid fly to his death, are we, Sarcev? His father would kill us if we let anything happened to him.” Keller asked his leader.

“Not without help, Keller.” Sarcev responded, before ordering the Clone Commander, “Get my personal fighter ready for takeoff.” Turning to face N-K and Kravous, he commanded them, “Hack into the lead Star Destroyer’s network, download the most important files from the Imperial network, and see if you can give me a line on Bahl’al’s communications. I won’t walk into this trap blind.”

“What do you mean, ‘you’? We’re coming with you.” N-K protested.

"And run the risk of Keller and the men killing their own brothers, and becoming even higher-ranking marks on the Empire's hit-list?" Sarcev shook his head, "No way. Besides, you're too noticeable, and would stick out like a Wampa at a Jawa convention. You guys need to get out of here and tell Tau and Ventis about his son's capture and get them to find a way to help him if I fail. Do whatever it takes. I won't let another soul be ruined by the Sith if I can help it."

“Fine. But you’d better make it back alive, Quest, or I’ll hunt down this Bahl’al and kill him myself.” N-K promised his friend.

“I don’t doubt it for a second.” Sarcev smiled at his companion before heading to his CloakShape fighter for his infiltration mission, while Kravous and N-K began to hack into the Imperial fleet’s communications network.

**Meanwhile, Within the _Second Chance_**

**Sixteen Hours and Thirty Minutes From the Adega System**

“_We’ll be engaging Maul’s fleets within the hour._” Obi-Wan informed the frigate’s crew. “_I daresay that you and Ahsoka have the easier job this time around._”

“No argument there, Master Kenobi. But I hope that you’re prepared for whatever traps Maul has for you and the others. It’s fortunate that you decided to bring Master Saa along for your operation.” Tau cautioned the elder Jedi.

“_Yes. Her battle meditation could prove pivotal in the fight ahead._” Obi-Wan concurred. “_And you can call me Obi-Wan, Tau. You’ve more than earned it._”

“Not until I officially become a Jedi Master. It wouldn’t be proper. Plus, it’s fun to push your buttons like that.”

_“Oh, sure. Make fun of the old man, why don’t you._” Obi-Wan jested. “_But what of Ahsoka? I assume you’ve been helping her with her reestablishment of the Fulcrum Agency, yes?_” 

“Of course, I’ve been helping her. I’ve been reaching out to several of her old contacts to help rebuild her information network. We’ve even managed to secure a few smugglers and small-time information brokers throughout the Core and Colonies.”

“_Good, NRI will need all the help it can get._” A warning klaxon started blaring through Obi-Wan’s holoprojector before he informed Tau, “_I must be going. We’ll be arriving in less than half an hour. May the Force be with you all._”

**Meanwhile, On Honoghr**

**Within the Clean Lands**

_Maitrakh_ Rakh gratefully commended Anakin. "The clans are preparing to evacuate on your transports, and we will move with all due haste before the Empire arrives. But we cannot thank you and Lady Nagme enough for helping to unveil the lies that ensnared us, and for giving us the chance to save our world."

“We shall not forget this kindness and will repay you by the year’s end. When the time comes, the Noghri shall come to the New Republic’s aid in destroying the Empire.”

“And we’ll all be in your debt when that time comes, _Maitrakh_.” Rex gratefully nodded. “I daresay that we’ll need your people’s impressive skill set for our wars on the horizon.” 

“Then you will accept our offers?” Rakh hopefully asked.

“We shall. Two hundred of your best warriors and hunters from each clan will be accepted into our ranks, with twenty serving as bodyguards for my children.” Anakin agreed. “And in my absence, to help drive back the invaders Master K’Kruhk and Doctors Chantique and Jamaane, along with their teams, will remain behind to help ensure that the Yuuzhan Vong biotechnology proceeds as planned.”

“I am most grateful, Lord Skywalker. I will gather the warriors for their departure. Everyone will be eager to serve the one who saved our world. They will be ready for departure within one of our planet’s rotations.”

“Then we shall wait.” Anakin promised as another great burden Vader left behind slowly lifted from his shoulders.

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later **

**In the Nihil Retreat**

**Aboard the _Nightbrother_**

“The Jedi have come.” Maul simply informed his four most trusted commanders, moments before the three New Republic fleets reverted to realspace.

A total of twenty capital ships of either Yuuzhan Vong, Republic, Confederate, or Imperial design, twenty-eight escort craft, and several smaller corvettes appeared several hundred kilometers ahead of the Shadow Collective fleet.

“_Nobody said anything about having to face the New Republic’s own Yuuzhan Vong fleet._” Dryden Vos, the figurehead leader of the Crimson Dawn gang, blithely commented.

“_What’s the matter, Vos. Afraid of a challenge?_” Gar Saxon, Mandalorian Supercommando and Maul’s most trusted warrior, insultingly challenged the crime boss.

“_No, Saxon. But I prefer to engage a battle on my terms, not when the odds are so arrayed against us._” Ziton Moj, the commander of Black Sun deserters loyal to Maul, reminded the Mandalorian.

“Enough. It changes nothing, for our client had us prepare for this possibility. You all have your orders. Follow the plan, and we shall live to fight another day, and seek riches untold before the galaxy is ours.” Maul ordered his lieutenants before they were at each other’s throats again.

“_As you wish, Lord Maul._” Marg Krim, the leader of the Pyke Syndicate, deferred to his master before the four lieutenants closed their holocomms to prepare for the battle ahead, and for Maul to prepare his Sith Meditation.

_Hmm. I sense an old presence, one that is increasing the New Republic’s resolve against us. Someone knows the art of Battle Meditation._ Maul thought while he formed a malicious grin. It would seem that Salem was correct, and he was now faced with the prospect of flexing his new abilities to the fullest.

**Five Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Nau'ur_-class yacht _First Light_**

“Master Vos, we’re receiving a transmission from the lead Star Destroyer, the _Peregrine_. They’re demanding an audience with Lord Maul.”

“Put them through. We need to keep them talking while our master prepares his plan for them.” Dryden ordered the comms officer.

“Yes, Sir.” The officer complied before the image of infamous Senator and New Republic Minister of State, Garm Bel Iblis, along with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Rahm Kota, came into focus.

“_So, the figurehead comes to the table. Where is your Sith master, Dryden Vos? We know that Maul is here, and we won’t stop until he is finally finished, and the rest of you are in prison._” Garm bluntly stated.

Biting back his fury at being called a figurehead by a mere human, Dryden respectfully told the Corellian, “Come now, Minister. Surely, we lowly criminals aren’t worthy of such a concentrated assault by the New Repubilc, especially not because of base rumors and paranoia of a single Jedi Master seeking a long-dead adversary.”

“_You ‘lowly criminals’, as you so aptly put it, Vos, have already caused enough trouble across the galaxy without allying with our enemies on Remnant._” Rahm repulsively reminded Dryden. “_This is your only chance to surrender. Either hand over Maul and surrender, or we’ll be forced to destroy your flotilla._”

“_There is no need for that, General Kota._” Maul’s voice came through an open broadcast, surprising everyone in both factions before he chuckled maliciously.

Just then, the hologram of Maul appeared, and he emanated confidence and power that even the Force-blind Dryden could sense.

"_Maul,_" Kenobi said.

"_Kenobi,_" he grinned, _"Surprised to see me? I would have thought that Lady Tano would have told you about her ill-fated siege with her vat-bred soldiers. Or is it Lady Palpatine, now? I have ears everywhere, you know, and I sensed the surge of the Light during their wedding._"

"_And you haven't changed a bit,_" Kenobi replied, "_you've merely traded Palpatine for a mere witch like Salem, Maul."_

“_Oh, she is so much more than a mere witch, Kenobi. You cannot imagine the power she wields, and the forces that she commands. She will help me achieve my goals and bring this galaxy to its knees with me as its ruler._”

“_Enough stalling, Maul. Give us your answer._” Garm impatiently demanded.

“_You already know it, Minister. We will have war. My followers would never stand for it if we surrendered to our mortal enemies._” Maul smirked.

**Meanwhile, Onboard the _Peregreine_**

“Then you’ll have your last glorious battle, but it’ll just be a repeat of Malachor V for your people.” Garm sternly remarked before closing the transmission.

  
“_Was that Malachor V remark really necessary, Minister?_” Rahm gruffly asked Garm.

“It was, General Kota. The intent was to enrage the Mandalorians into disobeying whatever plan Maul has. I won’t walk right into a battle where the enemy’s got the homefield advantage.” Garm explained before ordering his fleet, “All ships, launch fighters and engage all defenses. We’ll need to keep our eyes peeled for any surprises Maul will have in store for us.”

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**In Orbit Above Ord Cestus**

**Onboard the _Gauntlet_**

“My Lord, the fugitive’s fighter has landed in Hangar Two.” Captain Sloan informed the Sith Apprentice.

“Very good.” Vader distractively answered, probing with his mind to try and uncover the familiar dark whisper through the Force.

Sloan, noticing her lord’s unusual absent-mindedness, asked him, “Is something the matter, my lord?”

Returning his attention to the situation at hand, he ordered Sloan, “I’m not sure. Search his ship from top to bottom, and monitor all traffic coming in and out of the system. I can sense another presence through the Force, and it feels familiar to me. I won’t let us be caught unaware if this is part of some greater Jedi scheme.”

Departing for the turbolift, he motioned the two on-bridge Death Troopers to follow him, and he told the captain, “I will personally greet our guest to ensure his cooperation. Make sure he is given appropriate quarters, under constant surveillance and with no greater technology than a datapad, of course. Just because he is our guest, does not mean we can let our defenses down.”

**Ten Minutes Later **

**Within Hangar Two**

"Are all these guards really necessary, trooper?" Connor grumpily asked the Stormtrooper commander while he was being disarmed of his lightsaber and all of his other hidden weapons as he was being cuffed with a shock collar and Force cuffs. Connor knew by their blue markings that these were Vader's private legion, the Five-Oh-First.

“Sir, you have the right to remain silent until Lord Vader arrives. We, and I really do mean all of us, would appreciate it if you used it.” Commander Kimmund gruffly said

“What? I’m just trying to help the time move along. It’s not like we’ve got anything better to do. Do you guys have a good bar in this joint? I have a craving for some stiff drinks.”

That earned him a slap on the head as a Trooper hissed, "One more word and I put a bolt in your leg."

The commander suddenly called out, "Company, attention!"

The Stormtroopers immediately stood to attention, the slaps of their armor echoing in the air as the hangar doors opened to reveal the Lord of the Sith in all his malignant glory. He approached the prisoner and his escort, glaring down at Connor before turning to Kimmund.

"Tell me, Commander, why does our guest look like a prisoner?"

"With respect, sir, he is one," he replied, a note of reserved fear in his stoic voice, "all Jedi are to be detained with lethal force if necessary. Besides, he already defeated an Inquisitor sent to capture him. I didn't want the same to happen to my men."

"Inquisitor Rawk was not sent, Commander," Vader replied, "and your opinion is noted, Commander, as is your concern for your men. Nevertheless, I will take custody of the Jedi. He will be given limited reign of the facility while he is transferred to our recruitment facility."

  
"Oh really? How generous of you, Mr. Spooky and Black," Connor grinned, "and what's to stop me from just leaving?"

"Don't be stupid, Jedi. I know why you're here, so don't test my patience."

"Fair enough," he sighed, holding up his restraints, "you mind taking these off then?"

Vader nodded, and reluctantly the troopers released him. Before Connor could get comfortable, Vader towered over him with a tense voice, "Make no mistake, Kynachi, the only reason you are alive is because Bahl'al wishes it. Betray my hospitality, and your life is forfeit. Do you understand?"

"Crystal," Connor replied, "since I am here, I want to make myself useful. What do you know about Occissor's and his merry band?"

"We have one of his lieutenants in custody, an Anguis the Avaricious, and he is the right hand of Occisor. We are questioning him now."

"I see. And now you've got me, are you gonna leave the folk of Cestus alone?"

"We have no interest in them, only you."

"Thanks, I feel so valuable. Just know this: you try and blow up the folks below us, I'll kill you. Dunno how, but I will."

"You have an inflated sense of importance, but I am a man of my word," he then activated his comms, "Captain Sloan, are all systems checked?"

"_Yes, Lord Vader. All systems are green across the board. Also, as you've requested, we've been monitoring all traffic, and nothing worthwhile has come to our attention. Shall we commence the journey to hyperspace?_"

"Yes. I will be escorting Connor Uriel to his quarters, then I will deal with Inquisitor Rawk."

"_I understand, my lord._"

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Within Varon Orbital Command**

“_As of the last hour, we have made contact with Maul’s fleet, and we’ve begun our assault on the warlord’s forces._” Admiral Carr reported to New Republic High Command.

“Very good. Have Garm or Master Saa report to us the moment the battle winds down. Good hunting, Admiral.” Bail acknowledged the report before dismissing the Yuuzhan Vong admiral. His next report was directed towards Director Yularen, “How go our Ossus and Lothal operations, Director?”

“General Palpatine and his teams will be arriving in the system in just under fifteen hours, and they will begin the evacuations the moment they arrive, taking the VIPs and most valuable artifacts with them back to Varon.”

“As for Lothal, the Kyber crystal and slave shipments were successfully liberated, and the fleet’s bringing them to the Mandalore Sector for safekeeping until we can secure them here. The raid proved perfect in embedding our covert ops team planetside.”

**Meanwhile, Within the Nihil Retreat**

**Aboard the ** ** _First Light_ ** **’s Main Hangar**

**Aboard the _Nightbrother_**

Over the last fifty minutes, the New Republic had launched a well-coordinated and fierce attack against the criminal conglomerate, throwing the bulk of the Shadow Collective fleet into disarray.

_Hm. The Jedi have improved their tactics and ruthlessness since the Clone War._ _I might have underestimated them. _Maul reflected as he felt the third Pyke frigate explode from the Coralskippers swarming over the ship.

Despite the ferocity of the Mandalorian Super Commandos and the Crimson Dawn initially inflicting heavy casualties on the New Republic, the mismatch of criminal enterprises could not hope to measure up against the superior training, arms, and numbers of the Jedi’s government, not without an unconventional edge.

Remembering his Sith training and the new abilities and disciplines that Salem had bestowed upon the Dathomirian Zabrak, he fully opened himself to the Dark Side of the Force and reached out to probe the battlefield for any fatal flaws in the New Republic’s line.

He sensed Kenobi and General Kota in their Jedi Starfighters, blowing up fighter after fighter through their Force Meld, and smirked at their futile fight against the ever-encroaching darkness.

He felt the command crew of the _Peregrine_, and Garm Bel Iblis and the Jedi who was coordinating the enemy fleet through the Jedi art of Battle Meditation, an ancient presence he recognized as a Neti, so it could only belong to Jedi Master T’Ra Saa.

Unfortunately, he could not sense the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force, and he knew that they, not the three Jedi, would be the most difficult part of the enemy fleet to overcome. He remembered how much trouble he had against just one female member of this species nearly eighteen years ago in the vile prison and gladiator arena of Cog Hive Seven before its destruction.

Then, as he felt the dark power within him build up within his body to levels he never before felt possible, he suddenly felt the Dark Side of the Force whisper in his mind that now was the time to strike. Acting on this dark murmur, he unleashed his Dark Meditation on the unsuspecting enemy fleet. 

**Concurrently, Aboard the _Peregrine_**

“Have the _Humbarine_ and _Honoghr_ cover the _Vandor’_s flank in Sector G-3. It’s being overwhelmed by Saxon’s commandos. Admiral Carr, I need you to- Agh!” Garm ordered before he screamed while clutching his head. It was if his skull was trying to be split in two.

“_Minister! What’s wrong?_” Vem shouted.

“I… don’t know! Pure evil… inside my… mind!” Garm struggled to shout out before he collapsed, and T’ra’s hologram immediately appeared.

“_Master Saa, do you know what in the of the Gods is going on?!_” Vem quickly demanded the Neti Jedi Master.

“_It’s Maul, Admiral, and it’s not just Minister Bel Iblis whose mind is under attack! I can feel his dark will trying to break the minds of every fleet commander, and it’s taking everything I have to keep him at bay!_”

“_You and your fleet are the only ones unaffected by this attack, so I’m designating you as acting command of the fleet. You must hurry, because I don’t know how long we have before he overwhelms us._”

“_Of course. I won’t let this dishonorable tactic go unanswered!_” Vem quickly promised T’Ra before ordering the Minster’s aide, “_Get the minister to the medical bay, and alert every able-minded captain to attack the Shadow Collective on every possible front._”

“A full-frontal assault? But, sir-“

“_No, Captain. Admiral Carr has the right idea. We need to hit Maul hard and fast if we’re to keep him off-balance and save our commanders. Do what the Admiral says._” T’Ra ordered the Bothan captain, who reluctantly nodded before contacting the captured Star Destroyer’s medical bay to prepare for an emergency patient.

“_Since my people are immune to this psychic attack, we’ll take the lead on this operation. Trace Maul’s last signal and give me the coordinates. Once that’s accomplished, contact Generals Hett, Kenobi, and Kota. We need to cut the beast’s head clean off if we’re to succeed in this mission. And that means we need to find and eliminate Maul before he finishes his work._” Vem grimly stated.

**Aboard the** **_Yavanna's Forests_**

“Sir, the Jedi have found Maul.” A comms officer reported to Vem. “He’s aboard Dryden Vos’s yacht, the _First Light_. They’re preparing to enter and engage him, but Kota’s requesting reinforcements as backup.”

“Then have Tulkas Platoon prepare for combat.” Vem ordered. “If we’re going to help the _Jeedai_ take down a Sith warlord, then we need to utilize the best forces in our disposal.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

As Vem reentered his cognition hood to examine the tactical feed from the battle, he instinctively knew that the situation was growing increasingly unstable for the New Republic.

Maul’s dark meditation had thrown the fleet’s command structure into utter chaos and lost them several squadrons and two capital ships before Vem had rallied the armada. Even the Jedi had suffered from the attack, nearly losing control before they could shake off the mental assault.

Still, the New Republic was not out of this fight yet, and they were enacting a heavy toll on the Shadow Collective’s fleet. But this battle was quickly becoming anyone’s guess, and Vem intended for his people to come out on top.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Nightbrother_**

“They are coming.” Maul whispered while bloodthirstily smiling, a part of him relishing the chance to destroy four Jedi after years of laying low.

Contacting Dryden, he informed him, “The Jedi have found me, so we will soon have guests. Lock down the hangar when I give the signal. You and Commander Saxon will be in command of the fleet until I say otherwise.”

“_Very good, Lord Maul._” The near-human deferred.

“Remember, do _not_ deviate from the plan. Once the New Republic fully recovers from my attack, they will retaliate with a fierce ferocity.” Maul warned his lieutenant.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the _Second Chance_**

** **

**Fourteen Hours and Forty Minutes From the Adega System**

“My son’s in the Sith’s clutches now, and all that stands between him and falling to the Dark Side is his training, and an ex-Emperor’s Hand to keep an eye on him.” Ventis terrifyingly shook after Tau and Ahsoka gave him the tragic news from the _Bloody Baron_’s report.

Celeste, silently warning both Palpatines to stop talking, consolingly remined him, “Don’t count him out just yet, Ventis. He’s a noble, honorable, and strong-willed man, and he will not forget what matters most to him, his family. Have faith in him, just like we all do.”

Clutching onto the hand like an anchor in a storm, he reined in the bulk of his fear, and thanked his girlfriend, “Thank you, Celeste.”

“You’re welcome. Now, come on. Why don’t we go work on the ship’s weapons for a while? Doing mechanical work always helps to calm you down.”

With the two elder Jedi heading to the ship’s maintenance bay, Celebion warned Tau and Ahsoka, “For both your sakes, your contingency plan had better work out. Otherwise, I think Ventis will try to take matters into his own hands in saving him.”

“We know.” Tau nodded. “It’s all in Eru’s hands now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you all think, as I patched it together from several other chapters to create a better combination? And it only took me about 24 hours to construct this piece. I can assure you that it will not take as little time with the next chapter. So, how are you all doing on this warm day of Monday, October 5, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some homework earlier, and will have an online class in less than three hours. And I hope that President Trump, his wife, and much of his inner circle will recover from the COVID-19 Virus quickly, as I believe that we need their leadership and strength now more than ever. If you believe differently, then that’s your right and business, as outlined in the US Constitution. But I ask that you keep your comments respectful, as everyone should treat others based on how they would want to be treated. So, I think I’ll send this chapter to Squasher and JSailer tomorrow, in order to give them a little break from revising my works after my many chapter drafts for my Jedi Odyssey Rewrite. I hope you all have a blessed day, and I hope to hear from you soon. May the Lord be with us all in these hard times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! How are you all holding up on this warm night of Wednesday, October 14, 2020? I’m doing well, as I’m waiting on the revised draft of Ch. 39, and have been plenty busy with homework, exercising, reading, and other important stuff. Man, I can’t believe I still haven’t found a new job. Guess the job market’s still in a bit of a bind these days, huh? Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I’m going to try and work on Ch. 40 while I still have some time before work starts back up in at least a month. I hope you’re all ready for a big action-packed chapter, with plenty of planning and scheming by both sides. Well, I guess I’d better get started. May God be with us all in these difficult times.
> 
> (Friday, October 16, 2020 Addendum) Good evening, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m hanging in there, as I might go vote early tomorrow morning, and do more homework and reading before writing. Oh, and I have an online job interview to take care of tomorrow, and that’ll be a doozy. At least I found one place that might hire me. I just hope I can manage the interview and bag a new job, as I don’t think the movie theater business will be recovering from this pandemic in the near future. Well, I’d better get back to writing, as I’ve got a long way to go with this chapter. May God be with us all in these difficult times, especially with the US 2020 Presidential Election right around the corner.
> 
> (Tuesday, October 20, 2020 Addendum) Hey, everyone! How are you all doing on this warm night? I’m doing well, as I finished a major project yesterday, and started on another one today. Man, is school being tough on me. At least I only have six more classes to take after this semester. And in better news, I have another job interview set up for this Thursday for a seasonal position at Home Depot. I just hope I can get the position. Sorry I haven’t gotten this chapter finished yet, I’ve been busy with schoolwork. I’ll be busy for a while, so I’ll need to budget my time accordingly. In other news, I’ve been playing a lot of The Witcher III Complete Edition and have beaten both the base game and the Hearts of Stone DLC. I got over 300 Gamerscore points from the last few days. And now it’s time to start on the Blood and Wine DLC in a couple days or so. I’m so looking forward to that arc. Well, that’s enough talk for today. I’d better figure out what else to write about for tonight before I retire for the night.

**Meanwhile, On Lothal**

**Within the Erudite Plains**

**Aboard the _Outrider_**

“We’re here.” Vega said.

“You sure your vaunted senses aren’t messing with you, Vega? Only things I see out here are giant rocks around for miles.” Jaing skeptically asked.

“No. It’s here. We both can feel the vergence in the Force.” Eeth confirmed. “Don’t you remember from Tau’s records that the temple was constructed into the natural landscape? Set us down just outside the formation”

“Right.” Jaing nodded, “But wasn’t this temple specifically made to open only for Jedi, and a Master and Apprentice duo? Last I checked, we only have a Jedi Knight and a retired Jedi Master with us, so I don’t think that qualifies.”

“We’ll just have to improvise.” Vega sighed.

“I think we can make it work, considering that I returned to the Order as a Jedi Master shortly before our departure.” Eeth acknowledged. “It may be rather unconventional, but since I’ve been helping Vega train and hone his skills, it should hopefully be enough to satisfy the temple’s requirements.”

"So, we're gonna sneak into an old Jedi temple through a loophole in the rules?" Chelli surmised, "That's kinda funny."

"It is." Micah confirmed, firmly warning her, "And we'll need to listen to the Jedi and Captain Jaing when we enter the structure, because Force knows what defenses the ancient Jedi left behind to protect this place. That means no going off exploring on your own, okay?"

“Okay, Dad.” Chelli sighed before she mischievously smirked, “But I guess the same rule applies to you too. You do love to look at all the fancy writings these temples leave behind.”

Warmly shaking his head at her daughter’s smart mouth, the archeologist admitted, “I guess I do. I suppose you had to pick up your eager pursuit of knowledge from someone.”

“All right. I think you two’ve had enough father-daughter time for one day. Let’s finally get this mission underway.” Jaing bluntly interrupted the two Aphras as he set the ship down and prepared to depart it.

**Meanwhile, In the Nihil Retreat**

**Aboard the _First Light_’s Main Hangar**

“Be on your guard from the Yuuzhan Vong, for even a handful of them will be just as deadly as the best Jedi Knights that lived before the Purge began.” Maul warned his squads of Mandalorian Supercommandos from within their ambush positions.

“_Please. How can a bunch of nature-lovers possibly be a threat to us, Lord Maul?_” Tiber Saxon, Gar’s younger brother, arrogantly asked the Dathomirian Zabrak.

"Do not underestimate them, Captain. Even one of them proved to be a challenge for me in my younger days, and she was not at full strength. These warriors will be far deadlier than the gladiator, and the New Republic has a small army of them.

“Make sure that the Yuuzhan Vong and any other New Republic forces do not interfere in my fight with Kenobi and his Jedi once I give the signal. I wish to test the full extent of my new abilities against our enemies, without any interference.” Maul concluded his orders with an air of finality as the four Jedi Starfighters and four Yuuzhan Vong transports landed.

They opened to reveal three Jedi Masters Maul instantly recognized: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, and A'Sharad Hett. Each Jedi was a reputed military leader and Jedi of esteemed renown from the Clone War, and they would each prove to be a worthy challenge for the former Sith Lord.

But the blue-haired human woman that accompanied them, Maul did not recognize, even though she had a strong connection with the Force. Perhaps she was a new recruit, or a Teutonic Knight loaned to them for this mission.

In a way, the situation reminded him of his failure at Naboo. Qui-Gon Jinn had been his first and only Jedi Master kill, and he'd very nearly been overwhelmed by the humans almost ruthless determination. Without the perfect timing of that ray-shield to give Maul time to breath and dry the Jedi to the position where he killed him, the Zabrak was certain Qui-Gon could've easily knocked him into the reactor shaft.

Now, he'd have to do the same against four Jedi and whoever else they brought with them. He would not lie, the prospect gave him a shiver of fear. Especially since he needed to ensure the resulting battle didn't cripple his flagship or kill any of his vital lieutenants.

Pushing such thoughts aside, he emerged from the shadows with a fanged grin, "Welcome, Master Jedi. I suppose I should be flattered that you came all this way to track me, given the fact that you have far greater enemies than me."

The Tusken was the first to counter, pointing his emerald saber at him. "You have information we need to stop one of those enemies, and you've been a thorn in the galaxy's side for long enough. It's time that you were excised from the galaxy like the cancer that you are."

"We will give you one chance to surrender, Maul," Kenobi added, "while you must answer for your crimes, you will receive a fair trial. That much I promise. Your revenge must end here."

Maul darkly chuckled at that. "A generous offer, Kenobi, but I must pass. For I am not here for vendetta's sake; I hurt you enough when I murdered the Duchess. No, I am here on far more ambitious goals now, and I have the power to achieve them."

"Your alliance with Salem, you mean?" Rahm probed.

“Far more than that, General Kota. Just as you all are about to find out the hard way.” Maul acknowledged as he gathered his dark energies to attack, just as the Yuuzhan Vong warriors finished debarking their organic vessels.

Pulling out his ancient Sith cane, he activated his double-bladed lightsaber within, and provided the signal for his men to split up the New Republic force.

Launching their rockets from their hidden positions, the Mandalorians destroyed two transports and all of the Jedi’s Starfighters.

Tiber smiled satisfyingly at the destruction, and ordered all his men, “Attack!”

They quickly launched themselves at the Yuuzhan Vong, just as Maul unleashed a flurry of Force Lightning to separate the Jedi from their allies.

_Now, the real fun begins._ Tiber eagerly mused as he activated his vibrodagger against one of the New Republic Vong.

**Meanwhile, In Orbit Above Tython**

**Aboard the _Bellicose_**

**Within the Command Center**

Darth Bahl’al was reviewing the many reports that were coming in from his agents across the galaxy, and each operation was proceeding all according to his plans:   
  


The Tython System’s first two Phalanx Dreadnaughts’ outer hulls were about halfway completion, while the installation of the core systems was now underway, and the development and construction of the warships’ super lasers were well underway.

In addition, the Dark Side Elite Program was swelling with recruits from both within the Imperial’s ranks and in its prisoners’ ranks, with its numbers making their way to precisely one hundred followers, and that was just the tip of the iceberg for his program’s efforts.

Once his three most loyal and competent Inquisitors, Trilla Suduri, Macara Tide, and Sariss, had recovered the list that the deceased Jedi Master Bodo Baas had hidden in order to prepare for the Jedi Order’s fall and rebirth, every single Force-Sensitive in the known galaxy would join the Dark Side’s ranks, and secure the Empire’s future for all of eternity.

Pushing the future out of his mind for now, for Bahl’al knew that no plan was ever assured of victory, he returned his focus towards the construction of the prototype fleet of Star Destroyers within the Kuat Drive Yards.

He would have preferred that one of the shipyards in the Deep Core would have taken on this commission, given that the Star Destroyers were each equipped with an Isotope-5 reactor that had been discovered and utilized by Revitalized Sith Empire during the latter two Galactic Wars. Such a rare and powerful element had made these Destroyers far more dangerous than their ordinary counterparts but required the utmost secrecy in order to ensure that the enemy did not steal them for themselves.

Unfortunately, the Emperor had considered this a test for the Sith Apprentice to see if he could live up to the initiatives he was proposing for the Empire, and to see how he could handle a more subtle and covert task instead of the brute force work the original Vader was accustomed to.

Bahl’al briefly wondered if Sidious wanted him to fail in order to have an excuse to remove him from command and resume total control of the war effort. Fortunately for him, he almost immediately brushed aside those paranoid fantasies and returned to reality.

Both Sith Lords knew that they needed each other in order to survive the Empire’s growing list of enemies, and they needed to work in perfect synchrony for each of their designs were to reach completion. Which meant that for now, the Banite Sith’s most vital tradition of struggle between master and apprentice would be forestalled for the Empire’s greater good.

Resuming his purview of his agents’ reports, he turned to the datapad on Lothal and its rumored Jedi Temple, and noticed several minor anomalies in the data that reached the highest levels of the planetary government: Someone in the Governor Ryder Azadi’s office was moving around large sums of money to finance operations that had gone unreported in the Imperial network, and a Gotal minister was wanted in connection to a terrorist attack on a local residence.

In addition, several wanted individuals on the planet had disappeared before they could be apprehended. Finally, when pro-Jedi historian Antron Bach was captured on Lothal three years ago, a dozen of his illegal artifacts went unaccounted for, and were presumed to have been taken off world.

_Couldn’t hurt to have Imperial Intelligence take a look at the Lothal situation alongside Inspector Thanoth._ Bahl’al mused, making a note to contact Cronal into sending an agent or two after he checked up on the arrival of his latest recruit’s status.

Contacting Vader, he inquired, “Lord Vader, I trust that Jedi Uriel is secured and on his way to my facility?”

"_He's in his quarters while under heavy guard and Force binders, per your recommendation. Curiously, he seems to be developing a friendly relationship with my men. Merits of shared complaining, I suppose._"

"I see. I wish to speak to him at your nearest convenience."

"_As you wish._" Vader acquiesced before departing from the hologram, leaving Bahl'al to contemplate the new surge of Dark Side energy coming from a region of space unfamiliar to the Sith Apprentice.

While the galactic position was unfamiliar, he recognized the signature of the Dark Sider from his master's cloning experiments and wondered just how Maul could have become so powerful throughout the five years following the Clone War's conclusion.

Could this mysterious Salem have increased his connection to the Force, or did Maul somehow discover a Force Nexus that could augment his abilities? Well, he knew that merely thinking about the issue wouldn't solve anything, but he could prepare countermeasures whenever Maul made his move on the Empire. And perhaps he could convince Cradossk to find some independent bounty hunters to covertly investigate Remnant and see if any portion of Salem's power base can be turned to his side, or if any rituals she might have could be used by the Sith.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the** **_Yavanna's Forests_**

"Admiral, we've lost contact with Tulkas Platoon, and the Peregrine's reporting that several dozen squads of Supercommandos are wreaking havoc on its outer flanks." A communications officer advised Vem, who was studying the battle through his Cognition-hood.

The Yuuzhan Vong's quick and decisive thinking and aggressive response to Maul's psychic attack had kept the Shadow Collective from cutting a swath through the New Republic's fleet and allowed it to maintain its offensive.

Unfortunately, the combined force had still suffered high casualties from the brief period of disarray it suffered. As a result, it would need a bold and innovative new strategy quickly in order to secure victory from this uncertain battle.

Fortunately for the New Republic, Vem Carr had nearly completed work on just that sort of plan and would quickly work with Master Saa and the remaining fleet commanders in perfecting it before the battle became unwinnable.

Of course, the success of the strategy depended on the Jedi keeping Maul at bay for at least half an hour, and if Tulkas Platoon was eliminated as Vem suspected, then they would probably be hard-pressed to buy even half of that time.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

**Aboard the _First Light_’s Main Hangar**

_So, this is how a Sith Lord fights! Arden observed as she ducked away from Maul's storm of lightning while A'Sharad and Rahm were blasted by a wide telekinetic wave across the deck. That left her and Obi-Wan to engage the empowered warlord, and both were already left battered by his relentless assault._

And yet, as she saw the two men rolling along with the blast, she felt something… _unnatural_, about the Zabrak.

She knew from the Jedi’s reports that he was a formidable adversary, but how could he have increased his reservoir of Force energies so quickly? He had launched barrage after barrage at the Jedi, but he showed no signs of exhaustion or fatigue. And how did he mastered the art of Force Lightning when all reports indicated that he had no prior training with the technique?

Her reflections were interrupted by Obi-Wan’s labored taunting, “I take it Salem gave you these new powers in exchange for your service towards her? I’d have thought the services of a Sith Lord of your caliber, even a disgraced one, would be worth more than a few new abilities.”

Simply smirking, Maul gloatingly answered, “She taught me many useful skills, more than you and your feeble Jedi mind could possibly comprehend, Kenobi. And far more than Sidious could ever hope to achieve. Allow me to demonstrate one of the darkest of them for you.”

He launched another storm of lightning at them, before reaching out and lifting a struggling Rahm into the air. He quickly pulled the grizzled human towards him until he gripped his neck with enough force to nearly break the Jedi Master's spine. Then, something horrible and unspeakable began: Rahm began to feel his connection to the Force drain away from him and be absorbed by Maul.

“NO!” The three Light-Siders, including a rising A’Sharad, horrifically screamed as they rushed to prevent the transference, but it was far too late.

Already, Maul could feel his connection in the Force grow immensely stronger with every passing second. He was all but bursting with power, and the darkness within him begged for release. So, he simply gave it an outlet, and unleashed a primal scream that blew away the three incoming enemies, leaving several burns on their bodies as their clothes were set on fire from the combustible atoms.

He was not done. In fact, he was just getting started. The ex-Sith Lord was still full of energy and rage that needed release and immediately aimed the surge of Dark Side energy at ten Yuuzhan Vong warriors that was on the verge of ending the lives of Tiber and his personal retinue of Supercommandos.

Focusing on the air that surrounded the Force-immune warriors, he immediately stopped the flow of oxygen from their windpipes, and the extragalactic aliens were left completely vulnerable to the Zabrak’s Force-guided lightsaber swing, which left them feeling rather… lightheaded.

The lead Yuuzhan Vong Warrior, seeing the battle had irrevocably turned against the New Republic, quickly contacted Vem with his villip, “Admiral, the Jedi and my men are being decimated by Maul and his Mandalorians. He’s far too powerful for us. We need an immediate diversion so we can evacuate the _First Light_.”

“_Acknowledged, Captain. I’ll divert a force to your position immediately to cover your withdrawal. Just focus on saving your remaining men and the Jedi._” Vem replied.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be needed, Admiral Carr.” Maul chuckled after he grabbed the villip, maintaining the unorthodox communication through his training with Salem’s allied Vong. “As a matter of fact, I’m going to let your Jedi and your men go this time, as you are, for the moment, far more valuable to me alive than dead.” 

“_What are you talking about, you dishonorable Sith?_” Vem spat.

Ignoring the chance to trade verbal barbs with a leading Yuuzhan Vong after the species destroyed their own galaxy, Maul explained, “You and your New Republic are distracting my master from me and my own plans and keeping him from hunting my Shadow Collective, so I guess you could say that I owe you a favor. Besides, I will deal with you all in due time, so there is no need to rush things along and risk biting off more than I can chew.”

“_And what is to stop my fleet from destroying yours once you let the Jedi go?_” Vem warned him.

“Because, if you continue your attack, I will destroy the minds of the Jedi and Minister Bel Iblis and continue to decimate your fleet before your surviving forces leave the system. Imagine how much that will set back your cause for freedom without three of its high councilors, one of the only two Jedi in their ruined order that knows Battle Meditation, and over two-dozen of its capital ships and all of its personnel.” Maul gloated, turning the villip to allow Vem to see the burnt and wounded forms of the four Jedi.

Snarling in anger, Vem reluctantly nodded, “_I will begin pulling back my forces and withdraw, but_ only _when the Jedi and my surviving soldiers have returned to a safe proximity to the fleet. Will that work for you?_”

“That will be acceptable.” Maul agreed, before exchanging one last taunt with the Admiral, “Your men fought well. They took down many of my Mandalorians before I stepped in. A shame you all are fighting for a lost cause such as the Jedi’s.”

“_This isn’t over._” Vem angrily reminded him before turning off the villip.

_For now, anyway. _Maul smirked before he noticed Tiber and his retinue of Supercommandos about to execute the Jedi and blocking the surviving Yuuzhan Vong from protecting them, and he angrily ordered his troopers, “Have your men stand down, Captain Saxon. They are free to return to their fleet and withdraw from the system.”

“But, my lord? We have the Jedi dead to rights, and you want to let them go?!” Tiber hatefully argued as he aimed his blaster at the downed and burnt Obi-Wan.

“I will not have my orders questioned by anyone. Especially not by an idiotic neophyte that has no true grasp of strategy and warfare. Now stand down, or I will put you down!”

Staring at the warlord for a moment before relenting, Tiber saluted his leader before allowing the surviving enemies to pick up their wounded, and escort them to their surviving transports.

As soon as they took off, Maul contacted Dryden, “Vos, I have defeated the Jedi, and arranged for the New Republic to withdraw from the system. Allow them to flee; but take care to capture or salvage any ships which can be repaired or salvaged for ours or our client’s usage.”

“_Let them go?_” Dryden repeated before realization of his master’s strategy dawned on him. “_Ah, now I see. Divide and paralyze the New Republic through fear and uncertainty, then. An excellent strategy, my Lord. I will spread the order throughout the fleet at once._”

**Twenty Minutes Later**

**In Hyperspace**

**Aboard the Gauntlet**

**115 Hours From the Tython System**

**Within the _Gauntlet_’s Training Facility**

“Whaddya want, Bahl’al? You’s lackey already ensured that I can’t have any good drinks, and I can’t tell my stories to your boys without something to leave everyone parched or misty eyed.” Connor groaned before he observed the Sith clone’s setup for a training room.

Seeing the various combat droids, training remotes, and point-laser defense systems, Connor whistled, “Guess you Sith take your training very seriously.”

"_It helps for one to be properly motivated when you are surrounded by enemies on all sides._" Bahl'al agreed, before daring to add, "_I reviewed the footage of your battle on Kynachi, and I was impressed with your aptitude for combat and command of the Force. You must have inherited much of your skills from your father._"

"Why are you asking these questions?"

"_I merely wished to test your abilities before we reached my stronghold in order to assess your skill set, and your true training would begin._"

"I see," Connor warily nodded, "and once you've come to yer conclusions? Then the brainwashin' starts?"

"_That would be redundant, you are here of your own freewill. Besides, I'm more concerned about the prisoner from Occisor's Chaos cult. He and what he represents are far more dangerous to the Empire than the Jedi, for the power that they wield is virtually limitless and unknown to both our factions._"

Connor's eyes darkened, "Lemme at him. I'll break him."

"_You'll have your chance. In the meantime, use these facilities to train. Vader will observe, control the scenarios and send any relevant data to me. Don't expect him to go easy on you._"

"I didn't expect him to. Let's get started."

**Thirty Minutes Later **

**Aboard the _Second Chance_**

** **

**Thirteen Hours and Ten Minutes From the Adegan System**

“How are they?” Ahsoka worriedly asked Vem and T’Ra after they finished giving their report on this utter disaster of a mission.

No one expected the Shadow Collective fleet to survive the encounter with only fifteen percent losses, never mind Maul thoroughly devastating the New Republic’s fleet through a psychic attack. And no one especially thought Maul could deal such horrific wounds to four of the New Republic’s best operatives and leaders.

Clearly, they had underestimated their enhanced enemy, and paid a steep price for it with the loss of six capital ships, several escort craft, and three-dozen squadrons of fighters.

“_They’ve sustained many injuries from Maul’s attack, and Master Kota suffered much damage to his spinal cord._” T’Ra gravely answered before calmly reassuring the Togruta, “_But do not worry, Commander Tano. They are in intensive care and are being prepped for their bacta tanks. And Minister Bel Iblis is making excellent progress in his recovery, while Master Kota’s connection to the Force is steadily returning. They’re all going to pull through._”

“_That’s the only good news we have from this disaster. But now we need to figure out just how the hell we went wrong on this operation, because we cannot allow this level of a defeat for us to repeat itself._” Bail angrily shook his head.

“I think I know, and it’s as simple as it is disgraceful for all of us.” Tau grimly answered. “We grew too overconfident from our string of victories, and as a result, we underestimated our enemy and paid a steep price for it.”

“_I agree._” Kal ruefully piped up. “_It was bound to happen sooner or later, but at least we can have something beneficial come out of this disaster. We’ll need to overhaul our war doctrine to be more flexible and versatile, all the while accelerating our naval buildup. And that means we need more shipyards and resources in order to build the ships from Tau’s time, and especially more military minds to adapt to the tides of war._”

No one could argue with such simple but decisive logic, but Anakin confusingly added, “_Even so, none of that even comes close to explain how Maul was able to drain Rahm’s Force energy, never mind use Force Lighting. I thought he didn’t have any those abilities._”

“_Clearly, Salem must have found a way to artificially grant Maul these powers.”_ Daniel pointed out. Given that Remnant was now at greater risk from the Shadow Collective’s corrupting influence, he was invited to this meeting in order to represent and brief the rest of Remnant’s leaders.

Sighing, Bail ordered Vem, “_Send over all the data you gathered on Maul’s fleet to Jedi Valo and our analysists. We cannot let a defeat of this magnitude happen again, especially not when the New Republic is still very fragile._”

“_I will do so right away, Sir._”

“_Good._” Bail turned to Ventis, and ordered him, “_I heard about your son’s desperate gambit, and I sympathize with your dilemma. But the New Republic cannot launch any rescue mission for him, not when we don’t even know which stronghold he’s being taken to, especially in the heart of Imperial territory._”

Ventis looked as if he wanted to protest the decision, nodded in deep regret, “I understand, Sir.”

“_But try to take comfort in the fact that your master and his wife will be working_ very hard _for the New Republic to make amends for their lapse in judgement. And you have your family and their friends in your home sector to help you through this difficult period._” Bail consoled him while sternly reprimanding the Palpatine couple.

“We will, Sir. I… We owe everyone a great deal for our recklessness, especially me. I’ll do what it takes to make things right.” Tau earnestly agreed with Ahsoka nodding in support.

“_Good. Then as soon as you arrive to Ossus to pick up the Jedi and their most sacred artifacts, you will return straight to Varon to prepare for your role in the Chiss-New Republic summit. And to ensure that you don’t pull any more dangerous and unauthorized stunts, Minister Mothma will be accompanying you._”

_Great. In addition to being without Ahsoka for a few weeks, now I have to deal with Mothma, her pacifistic approach and utter aversion to risks_. Tau quietly groaned before nodding and respectfully adding, “I understand. But if I could make just one recommendation, allow me and Master Morne to try and awake Master Bnar from his slumber. We cannot leave anyone behind for the Sith’s utter lack of mercy, especially a Jedi Master who’s guarding a treasure trove of lightsabers.”

“_And how much time would you need for this extraction?_” Wulff suspiciously asked.

“Give us no more than two hours, one hour, if that’s all we have, to wake him up.” Tau proposed. “If he doesn’t wake up by then, then I suppose we’ll have to cut our losses.”

Bail looked at everyone, who didn’t have any objections to the plan, nodded, “_Very well. But make no mistake, consider the two of you on notice for the time being. No more mistakes._”

“Yes, Chief Organa.” Ahsoka dejectedly agreed.

“_Good. Then get going, and may the Force be with you all._” Bail said as he disconnected the comm channel.

“Well, I guess we’ve got some calls to make to your brother and family.” Celeste observed from her seat.

“Calls? What are you talking about?” Ventis confusingly asked.

“Oh, come on, Ventis. Don’t tell me you didn’t catch Chief Organa’s subtle hints. He wanted you to call your family and come up with a workable plan to rescue Connor.” Ahsoka explained.

“He said that the _New Republic_ couldn’t get involved. But he didn’t say anything about the Teutonic Sector. He’s counting on you guys to figure something out. And the whole crew’ll help out any way we can. I owe you that and so much more.” Tau piped up.

“Yes, you do.” Ventis coldly agreed before typing in his brother’s holofrequency, and quickly advised the couple, “You ought to go for now, just so my brother doesn’t try to swear an oath to kill you. He’s even more protective of his family than I am.”

**One Hour Later **

“_You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding, Dad._” Elias told his father after Ventis finished informing his family on Connor’s disastrous predicament.

“I wish I was, Elias.” Ventis despondently admitted.

“_Well, what are we going to do about this?! We can’t let Connor stay in Bahl’al’s clutches, especially at the center of his powerbase and surrounded by legions of his men._” Satele attempted to rally everyone.

“_Satele, I want to help Connor as much as you do but going into the heart of Imperial territory alone would be suicide._” Kaiden reminded his wife. “_We don’t have the power to break through the blockade around the Deep Core, and we can’t risk losing the worlds under the New Republic’s protection for just one man, even a member of the family._”

“_So, you’re just going to give up on him? Just like that?_” Elias disappointedly asked the Imperial defector.

“_Of course not. I’m not a heartless monster._” Kaiden ardently denied. “_What I’m saying is that we can’t go in there with guns blazing at the enemy, especially one that will be on the prowl for us when we do make our move._” 

“_Then we’ll rely on our brains and cunning instead of brute force._” Robert replied, going along with Ventis and Benjen in this briefing to sway the Uriel family to partake in this rescue mission. “_I’ve got a lot of favors in the Core Worlds and Deep Core, and this is a cause that’s more than worthy of cashing them in for._” 

“If we do anything, we’ll be on our own. I doubt the Chief Organa and the rest of the New Republic will be keen to expend resources for a personal suicide mission.” Ventis warned everyone.

“_Well, then we’d better get to work, because Connor doesn’t have much time, and we need to come up with a plan before Ventis goes off to Chiss Space, and we need a plan to present to Teutonic High Command that’ll approve._” Benjen advised everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter for now. I hope you all enjoyed, as I’m sure that the multiple arcs will keep you all riveted for a while. Sorry that the Maul arc was so short, but with all of the ex-Sith Lord’s powers that Salem’s Grimm Parasite granted him, it was inevitable for him to beat all the Jedi. And I wish that Tau and Ahsoka didn’t have to get punished, but there need to be consequences for radical and unauthorized action, even those that went off the rails due to unforeseen interference. So, how are you all holding up on this warm night of Wednesday, October 21, 2020? I’m doing well, as I bought a good lore book today, did a bit of homework, and have decided to take a break from The Witcher III to start Assassin’s Creed: Liberation: Remastered Edition. It’s pretty good so far, and I look forward to finishing it in a week or so. And, in better news, I’ve got a big job call tomorrow, and a job interview tomorrow, so I’d better take a break from writing in order to focus on schoolwork and my search for a job. Well, I guess I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their review and revisions. I hope you all have a blessed night, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think this is a good place to end the chapter! What did you all think of it? I wrote it in four days, and I’ve nearly wrapped up the Vermund arc and will soon begin the Ossus part. Afterwards, I’ll advance the negotiations between the New Republic and Chiss Ascendancy, just to keep the storyline going, and to prepare for future events and battles to begin. So, how are you all doing on this hot and rainy day of Sunday, May 24, 2020? I’m doing well, as I did some exercise and mowed my parents’ front yard this afternoon, and I have a few hours left in the evening. I hope all of my fellow United States readers have a great Memorial Day tomorrow. I hope I do, but my brother will be going back to Durham, NC tomorrow for a couple weeks, and he might be moving to Nashville, TN, soon. And I have some homework to do tomorrow, so I’d better rest up when the time comes. In other news, I’ve been watching more of Legend of the Seeker on DVD, and it’s pretty good. It’s a real gem from a better time for entertainment, even though it was only just 11 years ago. Well, I’d better get this chapter to Squasher and JSailer for their look over, even though it’ll take them a while to look over it, since tomorrow’s Memorial Day, and they have their own projects to take care of. May God be with us all in these troubled times, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!


End file.
